Dark Saiyan Desires
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: Kakarot's arrival on Earth has nearly destroyed everything. Taking Chi-Chi for his personal desires and Bulma to his prince. With nothing else to lose, Bulma and Chi-Chi attempt to survive more than just the saiyans. Will Chi-Chi find salvation or Kakarot find his own redemption and save more than just his own life and people? (Dark beginning and sexual themes abound) K/CC B/V
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

 **A/N: This will be a dark fic in terms of content because... I don't know i'm always looking for something new to try out. Plus a lot of you really, like Kakarot and Chi-Chi. Or at least i'm assuming by my numbers. Anyway, this will not be a consensual story at the start so if you don't like that well probably not for you. If this isn't what you want to read probably shouldn't read.**

Metal shrieked as it was tore clear from its hinges. It was designed to survive a bomb blast, but never for what was on the other side. The nearly one ton blast door was sucked backwards and thrown forwards into the terrified faces of the men who had stayed at the gates. It was horrific as they were crushed to death only able to utter a small shriek of horror as their deaths were came quickly. The terrified screaming reaching a fever pitch as the masses panicked and ran for the back in a desperate hope for an emergency exit.

They were being delusional; the only way out was the way they had come in a few days ago.

Chi-Chi stumbled in the mass of people as she had her head bandaged tightly having been hit by some debris while reaching the fallout shelter. She wasn't interested in running, there wasn't any point to it. She had tried to hide away but this was it, the survival aspect of her brain kicking in and fight had been chosen. There would be no flight from this, their couldn't be anything else except to not die like some panicked child. She had won the world martial arts tournament just five months ago, it had been a hard match where she beat Tien in a close duel. Her old fighting rival hadn't been seen since… well since _it_ came to their world.

There was a crash coming from within East City like a bomb had gone off, but it wasn't that. It was something far worse as the entire city was decimated by whatever had fallen from the sky. Of course, the military had gathered up its troops and they all had met with an unfortunate end as a full moon rose that night. It had been a blood red moon as there was not a single survivor from the nearly half a million men sent in, there were shaky images and photographs of a giant monster like one of those cheap Hollywood cliché movies. Except this wasn't a movie, and there was no hero coming out from that, it was ordered that everyone seek shelter over a week ago as the military had brought out its nuclear arsenal…

They sacrificed nearly twenty million people in the ensuing nuclear bombardment, they were snuffed out in a flash of light and mushroom cloud. They would die so that the rest of humanity would survive this monstrous invasion, but it hadn't happened. Whatever _it was_ reappeared and destroyed West City and Capsule Corp. Rumors spread quickly that the prestigious Bulma Briefs had been disappeared the night of the attack. The smartest girl on the planet had vanished without a trace, only to have the city she lived and worked in turned to ash.

Rumors circulated that she was taken hostage, but most claimed she was dead.

She had only met Bulma twice in her life, spoke with her, small talk mostly about her boyfriend fighter Yamcha and friends but that had been it. They weren't friends but could be acquaintances. Chi-Chi felt her lips pull into a look of regret that such a person full of life had died, but now here she was going to meet the same fate. Maybe Kami would be generous in how she died and might find Bulma in the afterlife? It was a stupid thought though as Chi-Chi shook her head and brought her hands up into her personal fighting style, it was a combination of the Turtle and Ox schools. Chi-Chi called it Raven style, as both arms were bent with open fists and her feet spread at her shoulders.

She heard laughter echoing from the shattered doorway as the ceiling lights sparked and flashed. The strobe like effect showed the figure just beyond the light and Chi-Chi squinted trying her best to focus on the figure beyond it.

"Oh? Do they send girls to fight me now?" The voice was deep, husky, and dripping with dark intentions.

Chi-Chi felt a shiver run down her back as she saw the flash of white canines even in the poor lighting. There was something in the darkness, it looked like a man but was far too built to be one. Was this _it?_ She grit her teeth, this would be it then wouldn't it? She launched herself forwards not waiting for whatever it was to get the first move in. Sticking to her mantra, if you can't defend attack! If you can't attack first, then hit first! Either would be her best option as she flew into the sparking lights as she punched for what she saw holding a mass of spiky hair. The being moved to the side dodging her but she continued into a pirouette to dodge his counter and brought her leg around catching whatever it was in the side of its hip.

"Not bad. I like a woman with some fight in her." The voice almost purred as Chi-Chi felt something grab her ankle.

She screamed in pain as the hand squeezed her ankle with so much force she was sure it was going to break. She couldn't roll or move, she was locked tight as she fell on her back, her nails digging into something fleshy grabbing her ankle. The pain only intensified and she screamed louder her fingers falling limp as face locked in a picture of perfect agony. Just as the pain had come and lasted for what felt like minutes it vanished and her leg was released. Chi-Chi felt tears run down her face as she grabbed at her ankle feeling as if it had been crushed by a car.

She managed to roll to her hip but was stopped as a hand grabbed her around the throat and hauled her up into the air. She sputtered as she felt the air refuse to go into her lungs as the grip was so tight. She grabbed at the arm that was now visible with both her hands and dug into it to make it move. She coughed feeling her face lose its heat and her vision began to blur into a single color.

"You are…" A voice spoke as she was dropped from where she was, collapsing on her knees she hacked and coughed trying desperately to breathe air again.

Chi-Chi stopped her actions as she looked at the large armored blue boots just in front of her. Her mind quickly realizing this was _IT._ She swung her head following her blow as she connected with an orange midsection a slight crack echoed out as Chi-Chi felt a tremble from whatever she hit. _This is your chance!_ She screamed bringing her other hand up and hit the orange mid-section again and again with her fists as fast as she could. The orange cracked and formed small lines as she beat into whatever it was.

Her glimmer of hope came turned into a sting of darkness as she plowed into the wall.

"That, didn't feel pleasant but it didn't hurt either." Kakarot laughed strolling over leisurely to the spunky female. His one hand shot out to the side creating a glowing ball of yellow ki before firing it into the panicked earthlings still trying to escape. The explosion wasn't at all satisfying, he hated fighting cowards. He wanted to fight head on, to have the rush of battle as his blood and his opponents mixed into the ground. This had no sport to it, well… His eyes roamed over the woman in front of him. She was something else, and he was getting so god damn hard because of it.

The look of agony on her face as he began to crush her leg was just one of pure beauty, the way she coughed and struggled was just a thing pure delight. As a saiyan warrior he was one who loved battle, but he found the most beauty in anything as it struggled in moments of desperation, as nothing else in the world matters but those fleeting moments where you can only feel pain and desperation. It turned him on like nothing else, but on this beautiful little female it just drove him mad!

The way her eyes were wide, the way her body twitched and dug into him in order to escape, it was all so beautiful. Watching her eyes roll back into her head as her mouth hung agape with that black hair obscuring a portion of her face. "Fuck! You are the perfect woman, aren't you?" He roared laughing as he watched her get back to her feet, the outline of his hand where he had smacked her into the wall was evident, along with the purple bruise already forming and the swelling underneath. This was true beauty! He couldn't wait to run his mouth over her wounds, to suck and lick at her blood and feel her body underneath his own.

He just couldn't wait! A dark grin spread over his lips as he stalked up towards her. His hands shot out grabbing her chin and the other around back, he could still some stars in her eyes as she didn't entirely react to him. "What's your name girl?" His hot breath rolling over her lips.

Chi-Chi spat in his face, "Fuck you that's who." She growled, her wrist was caught and wrenched behind her back. She grit back in pain as she was pressed against a wall. Her brown eyes still hazy as she saw the grinning face, her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour as she tried to figure out how she could escape. She felt the hand on her face cup hers softly as if she were lover, or consoling her.

His face moved to her neck and she felt him breath in as she struggled futility as her wrist pinned, and shoulders by his chest against her own. There was one option as he smelled her she reared back her mouth and bit him square on his exposed shoulder, as hard as she could, her teeth breaking the skin and the rush of metallic blood spilled into hers. His roar of pain came quickly but he did not pry her teeth from his body instead Chi-Chi's own grip faltered as sharp teeth bit into her own soft neck.

Her scream tore out into the air as she threw her head back, her legs and free arm flailing, kicking, hitting and scratching as she felt the bite tighten down. _I'm going to die like this! I'm going to die! Kami, anyone, save me!_ As her body jerked and twisted to remove the pain running through her body. Tears streaked down her face as she screamed, it took several more agonizing moments until it all stopped as the pressure on her caught wrist released and she collapsed against him. Her sobs of pain came out in ragged breaths as she could feel some of her blood slipping down her neck. The wound stung still but nowhere near it had a moment ago before his teeth left. Her ragged cries came as his hand tilted her chin back up to his face.

Through her tears she saw a man, with impossibly black spikes protruding every direction. Sharp angled brows with a smooth rounded face filled her vision, but all of that was not her focus as she looked at two penetrating black eyes that were looking at her with such emotion she felt smaller. That smirk was gone and in its place, was a full-blown smile with thin trickles of blood running down either side of his mouth, it was like one of the Dracula moments in her mind for a second. He was undeniably handsome, but he was a monster, he was the reason people were dying. He was the reason for all this suffering misery!

Kakarot was overwhelmed he couldn't stop himself, the little bitch had bit him, surprised him completely but it was partially his own fault that he'd let himself get distracted when smelling her he didn't think her a threat. But that was clearly wrong, she had plenty of fight in her and when she bit him like that he almost came in his pants. Of course, he had to teach her lesson and decided to mark her, yes he was going to be keeping this one for a post-world purge snack.

The look on her face as blood flowed from it, the lines of her tears, and how wonderful her voice sounded in his ears, she was just too beautiful to end like this. To waste such pleasure, such life in a simple little fight like this?

No, she would be his, but he decided that he would like a little sample before enjoying her for the main course. His fingers slowly felt through her silky raven black hair, it was so soft, a little dirty from their scuffle and the blood on his hands but it was almost as perfect like this. He pulled at the base of her neck, his other hand grabbing her plush bottom through her fighting gi and did what he been wanting since he heard her scream. He sampled her flush and swollen lips with his own.

Chi-Chi was still in mild shock but she realized the pressure against her lips as she gasped, at the surprise action. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she was so taken back by the action. His hard lips were pressing hungrily against her own as his tongue swirled along her teeth and tongue. It rolled through every crevice of her mouth unhindered as she promptly bit down on the offending appendage. If that was to stop her being violated by this man, her actions had the adverse effect. His hand on her ass squeezed her tightly and with a solid jerk ripped her light purple gi from her body, her pants followed suit in the same motion both becoming a shredded pile exposing her undergarments which were at best shameful for her.

Her old training armor was underneath figuring whatever protection she could have she needed as she owned very few proper undergarments outside of training. It was her child armor her father had given her, that expanded to meet her bodies curves and figure no matter her age. The body tight armor was enough to stop some bullets but in this situation, it was morbid to be exposed as such. Her dark blue and white striped chest armor covered her chest which squeezed together her plump breasts and the underwear was just a tight form fitting pair of protective panties.

The kiss stopped as she felt her hair yanked back by her assailant's thick fingers making her cry out as she could feel the pain of her roots being pulled. "You are one impressive whore, now… what's your name?" His husky voice spoke against her face as his sick smile looked square into her eyes.

"Fuck you!" She screamed aiming for his groin with her knee, swinging up she caught his protective guard that hung over in front of his hips, doing exactly what it was designed for and blocked her low blow.

"I'm going to do that to you my little fiery bitch, you have no idea how I'm going to ravage this body of yours. It is so perfect." His voice was making her shiver in fear, as she screamed, flailing and kicking with all her might, her hands connected with his face but it did nothing, she could've been slapping him with a towel for all the good it was doing. "Still got that spirit, I love it in women like you. Wearing such undergarments you are practically begging me to-"

Kakarot didn't see it coming as a large shiny domed head crashed into his side, it knocked him off his feet and he slammed into a wall. "What the fuck was that shining ball that hit me?" He growled more annoyed than in pain. He pulled himself slowly out of the wall as he looked squarely at a short man, with no hair, wearing an orange training gi. _Little fuck hit me while I was playing. Figured the rest ran off, oh well it only makes the game more exciting._ He dusted off his shoulders as he got out.

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi it's me Krillin!" She was jolted back to herself as she considered the face of her friend, she smiled as someone had come to help her.

"Krillin… thank kami!" She cried as he held her up.

Krillin smiled, he had come back once he had gotten everyone out of there, he had to make an emergency exit with his Kamehameha and he rushed back as fast as he could to help Chi-Chi knowing she was in trouble when her screams reached the people he was with. He would've imagined she was dead with just how much agony was tearing out from her voice, fortunate he had come at the right time. Although he was disturbed to see whoever it was kissing Chi-Chi and ogling her like some lunatic! "Eh Don't mention it, just let me handle him and you make an escape." He said trying to be cool, man he wished Chi-Chi would have at least once taken him up on his offer for a date after the tournament last year. Maybe this time she'd reconsider after this? Provided they lived of course.

"Chi-Chi? Hmm that's a perfect name." The voice said making both heads turn to him. "Before you _stop me_ ," he mocked chuckling and moving his hand to crack his knuckles together, noting with some disdain as how she hid behind this man called Krillin. "I should introduce myself I suppose since we're exchanging names on such friendly terms," He chuckled loving a little fun before a fight when dealing with such pitiful fighters. "The names Kakarot, and I am a 1st class saiyan warrior." He offered them both an overly dramatic bow. "I'm the man who's going to kill every single earthling on this planet," His eyes looked to Krillin who paled a bit at such an announcement. "Then once I'm done killing all of you, I am going to," His tongue dropped out to lick slowly from his mouth as he eyed Chi-Chi if she were a prime cut of meat ready to be eaten. "Fuck that girl until I'm satisfied, then I'll decide if I bring her back home with me for some extra rounds. So, what do you say _Krillin,_ " His voice all but poking fun at the would-be hero, "Ready to handle me?"

Krillin swallowed as he watched the man straighten himself back up, "Uh well, how about two words then?" He said nervously pushing Chi-Chi back with his hand who slowly began to retreat away from the scene.

Kakarot smirked, "Go ahead, two words baldy." He laughed as the little earthling's face went red with anger.

"Solar flare." He said, making Kakarot's brow raise up slightly.

"Solar what?"

Krillin drew both hands to his face as Chi-Chi caught his hint and covered her eyes, the room sparked in a brilliant flash of light as Krillin shouted out. "Solar Flare-!" The intense burning light flaring up as Kakarot roared in pain as he was blinded both hand grabbing at his eyes as he couldn't see.

"Fuck I can't see!" He roared rearing back his arm and fired ki blasts randomly, it was intense and blinding in its pain over his eyes.

Krillin and Chi-Chi made their way out as the mad saiyan blasted randomly, Chi-Chi's leg was already swelling up along with her wrist and side of her face, making her jumbled run a bit more hectic as she and Krillin ran as fast as they could until reaching the impromptu exit into the devastated city.

Krillin looked down their path not seeing that guy called Kakarot behind him, so he drew his hands back and charged his second Kamehameha wave of the day, pushing hard he fired the blast down the way they came until it exploded caving in the path they had made for some feet. Satisfied that might buy them some time, he got out from the hole as Chi-Chi panted for air, looking pretty beaten up. He could see the mark on her face where she'd been hit, her swollen ankle and wrist all hand thick hand marks on them, her neck though… Krillin saw the large bite mark on her neck and was still lightly bleeding. "Need a hand Chi-Chi? Come on I know where the group is going to go settle down for the night. Hopefully that… whatever he is can't find us." He offered her hand which she nodded, but didn't offer any words as he brought her arm over his shoulder.

The two set off quietly as they made their way through most of the blown-out buildings, it looked as if a bomb had gone off a few hours ago. As most of the structures were charred, windows shattered and broken by the force of whatever exploded. Some were tilted or their tops were completely blown off. It was a terrible sight, and whatever that could've remained was looted or ransacked by others leaving little behind for the people now struggling inside the city.

Chi-Chi kept herself quiet, one out of concern for her own safety, the other as her mind was a whirlwind with the image of that man's face. His tongue shoved down her throat, his hands feeling up her body. The pain she could deal without much trouble, she just limped along at times ignoring the jolts and stings that ran up and down her spine. That wasn't he problem, her mind was running images of what he might do to her if he caught her, she saw him tear down a steel door, take not so much as a scratch from her or Krillin and had promised to rape her!

"Stop… Stop for a moment." She asked beginning to pant rapidly as Krillin looked at her frazzled expression.

"Chi-Chi what's wrong?" He asked noting the distress in her eyes and how she began to shake. "Chi-Chi are-"

She shoved away from him, just off to the side of a partially crushed restaurant. She grabbed the blackened table as she felt herself growing sick, the revulsion of the image in her mind. The words he spoke to her, the feeling of his hand and mouth made her head spin. It came up in a whirl as she puked, for a few gut-wrenching moments she expelled everything from her stomach. Krillin coming over to her side, touching her back gently as he watched his friend violently throw up.

"It's okay Chi-Chi." He said trying to sound reassuring.

She shook her head. "No… No, it won't. He's the reason so many people are dead, he's survived everything this planet could throw at him, even me!" She couldn't imagine it, one so called saiyan who had appeared and promised to kill every single person on the planet except for her until he was... he was! She dry heaved again, "and then! Then what happens when he finds us again?" She clutched her chest tightly trembling as dark thoughts ran over her mind, "I don't want to be raped! I'd rather die here and now than be put through whatever he has planned for me!" She panted but as her mind raced a quick slap on her face, not too hard but enough to jolt her senses came to look at Krillin who looked squarely at her.

"Chi-Chi I promise that won't happen, we'll stop him together. Come on I know Yamcha and Tien are somewhere in this city, if we can find them then we can deal with this guy." He lied, trying his best to sound convincing but he knew if he lost Chi-Chi then there would be no hope left. She was the strongest person on the planet, and Yamcha had stormed off to find Bulma after she disappeared and never came back, he had no idea where Tien had gone to with Chaotzu, but damnit he couldn't do this alone!

"Really? They are here?" She said her spirtis lifting a bit with the thought of everyone teamed up. Maybe they could do it? Right? All of them could beat him. _I hope._

"Sure, we just have to find them." He said helping her back up. "Listen we'll just find the rest of the group, get some rest and look for them in the morning, I don't think that guy will be able to follow jus the two of us." Chi-Chi gave him a soft smile knowing he was doing his best to lift her spirits and it was appreciated but she couldn't shake the feeling that his words were just empty and it didn't matter what they would do, but those thoughts were quietly pushed away as she followed with Krillin.

[***]

Kakarot walked down the desiccated streets his blood on fire as he carefully scanned around trying to find where his little _bitch_ had gone off too. Oh, he was going to make her pay, pay in the best and worst kind of ways once he got his hands on her, he suppressed the groan of pure desire that ran through him as he was still so hard from when he found her. The way she fought, the way she screamed, all of it was such a turn on! She was a beautiful female, but seeing her eyes filled with fire and spirit with such emotion, "Fuck!" he growled grabbing his hair knowing he was getting distracted.

He had to go and retrieve his scouter before proceeding, he'd been following his nose and instincts for the past week or so but when he had a game to hunt he couldn't risk damaging it. That was something he wasn't going to have happen, oh no that would simply not do for him. That earthling, it inflamed his rare burning lust and passions, not one for fraternizing with his mission from when he heard her voice and the look on her face he was smitten and he knew it. He had to have her, this was not up for debate for him. Even if it meant taking a little longer on this joke of a mission.

He'd been 'assigned' to come to earth by Vegeta after he failed to improve in his training regimen with the prince. So that had been the end result, he had come to Earth as a punishment, several months in stasis sleep and more on the return to purge a low level planet.

Kakarot sniffed around as his scouter flicked around locating very faint power signatures all over, but they were scattered and not any of them were registering what he could imagine that woman… _Chi-Chi, an odd but fitting name._ He kept scanning not wanting to just kill the sniveling earthlings hiding from him. He'd blow this city to pieces once he found her but not until.

Of course, he might be reprimanded for taking too long on such a mundane assignment, but no Kakaort had already thought long ahead. The prince desired science, technology and anything that could make him stronger. It was sheer luck that he'd found that and the prince's favorite color all wrapped into one slim, fit young female. Such a wiry thing too, but as a saiyan looking to get back into Vegeta's good graces he wouldn't touch her, well not in the ways he wanted too. That was for his prince, the little woman was supposed to be the smartest person on the planet, he doubted it somehow but he'd heard a lot of people talking about her when he was doing some light reconnaissance in the area before starting his fun.

He'd found earth cuisine to be delicious and enjoyed it quite well, murdering all the patrons and staff once he was finished of course as well. He'd heard of this Briefs in the city and imagine his luck to find her working on a space craft. It was almost perfect, to surprise her how she shrieked when he pulled her out, nearly blowing his ears out in the process but he clamped her mouth shut and then fled with her. She was currently in stasis in his pod awaiting his return, the little blue haired demon had a hell of a mouth on her, he was glad to have gagged her but he snickered at the what the little woman would do when she met his prince. Any creature of potential had to be used, Kakarot figured if she was as smart as she claimed then she would be idyllic for presentation for the prince. That and her looks with definitely score so much needed favor with Vegeta who loved the color blue, when not dealing with anything related with battle of course.

His tail slowly unfurled from his waist swaying behind him as he stopped in the middle of the street. He raised his head up and took a long whiff of the air. His eyes remained closed as he followed his nose and came towards a shattered structure. "hm, what have we here?"

His keen sense of smell had pointed him in this direction, and there was something. A pile of waste, noting something had thrown up here, but as he did he could see the small droplets of blood on the ground. They were only a few… "let's see." He drew up a small taste of the dried blood on the tip of his finger. His tongue licked it clean and his mind took only several short moments to recognize its source.

He knew it well, he had drank some of it earlier, a clear taste and flavor. One rich with life and spirit belonged to its owner. Smirking he kept his nose open and followed the faint trail left behind.

Kakarot had found his prey again, it was easy of course, this was what he was bred and trained to do. "Besides, where's the fun in the hunt if I don't make them think they have a chance." A grin formed across his lips as he could only wait with eager anticipation to find that woman… _Chi-Chi you will be mine… All-! Mine-!_ His mind roared with laughter as he flipped his scouter zeroing in a group of earthlings tucked away underground.

 **A/N: Many of you ask me, do I like making Chi-Chi suffer and to you I say. Maybe, but only for a good story.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	2. Marked

**Chapter 2: Marked**

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, it really helps to see interest although how much you will all enjoy the story I don't know with that little bit I posted earlier. Now forewarning, this is not Goku, it's Kakarot and for the first parts of this story it will be K/CC probably some V/B down the road but mostly these two. I will also stress this is not a light hearted fic, its dark, angry, and miserable for some the parties involved. Chi-Chi's not going to enjoy the first few chapters... well not at first anyway. I don't know if they will fall in love I make no promises how this will end I have 4 endings already thought about already, some good some not. I make no promises either way. Gohan may happen, he may not, but if you came for steamy K/CC you'll get it in this fic. More so as we progress. Anyway on with the show!**

 **And anyone want to Beta Read this? Need someone Don't be shy ;)**

 **(this chapter will contain the R word, so don't be surprised.)**

He had slowly tracked her down, it was exhilarating to have the thrill of the hunt in his blood once again. Kakarot kept himself quiet, preferring to use all his senses as he closed in on his target. There was nothing quite like stalking one's own woman, it had a similar feel to the mating ritual on Vegeta-sei not that he was pursuing her with the goal of courtship in mind.

He smirked, well his courtship was going to be hard, dirty, and satisfying. Of course, some might ponder his actions as of just a typical marauding fool, drop in, kill what he didn't like and take what he wanted. There was no sport in that type of action and no fun, he could easily take what he wanted but that didn't mean he had earned it. As a hunter who goes into the woods to forage for his food, the act is not one of leisure or for fun, but the sport of the hunt revolves around the joy of competition whether it be man versus beast, or warrior to warrior, and in this case male to female.

To truly dominate your opponent required cunning, planning, and ultimately patience. It didn't matter if they were smarter, faster, or stronger, all of it could be overcome with the proper mindset and planning. It was what drove Kakarot to hone and develop his skills every day. It was why he had risen above the shackles of a 3rd class warrior. His gift for working through everything because he enjoyed the sport of things not because he was blindly following orders or misguided principles. He had earned his right to be Prince Vegeta's sparring partner, he had earned the title of 1st class, and he was going to earn the right to have this little female in every way possible.

He stalked quietly his scouter bleeping and flickering as most of the humans were so pitifully weak he couldn't track or locate them easily. His nose and guiding senses all working as he wormed his way past a destroyed wreck of a radio transmission tower. The large metal frame had fallen along with the gathering debris creating a solid barrier as he heard the chatting of voices just on the other side of him.

He'd tracked Chi-Chi and the bald idiot who'd rudely interrupted him, her blood trail having passed as the rumble of the skies above signaled a perfect cover for his entrance… He just needed to find some clever camouflage.

Two men sat out front, idly chatting with the other in a poor attempt just to pass the time and take their minds from their trouble. One using a bent folding chair, the other a stacked pair of plastic packing crates. Each one having an assault rifle just within an arm's reach of themselves in addition there was several hand grenades and a shoulder mounted rocket launcher lying beside their feet.

Their eyes were worn and heavy, lack of sleep, a decent meal, and untrained for any type of action like this had aged these men by years. They weren't looking for any fighting, just some peace, one wore his dirtied collared shirt and slacks, the other still in his restaurant uniform. They were average people now thrust into a position of some authority because they were still young and fit enough to do it. Plus, they had drawn the short end of the stick while the others slept down inside the basement.

"It's going to fucking rain… God is sure taking the piss with this one isn't he, as if we haven't suffered enough." The restaurant worker commented hearing the crackling of thunder overhead and flashes of lightning.

"It could be, but some water won't hurt, we don't have a lot of supplies." The other man said absent mindedly, "I really don't care though, I just want to find out if my family is still alive." He flipped out his scratched wallet baring a happy family portrait from three years ago. "But I don't just want to get up and leave, looking through the city at night with a storm is just asking for trouble…"

"Have you even seen them?" The other man asked.

"I'd rather not think about it. If they're dead… then well, I'll join them if I find out. But until I know for certain I'll keep looking, can't give up hope. If you do that you'll just end going mad with grief and despair." The man looked to the other man across from him, "How about you? Anyone missing?"

The younger man shrugged. "Not really, just a girl I knew. My parents I haven't seen since I got kicked out a few years back, I was a bit of a little hell raiser when I got out of school." He laughed thinking absent mindedly about his old life, that he once hated. "What I wouldn't give though to go back to a few months ago though, back when I was just worried about getting forty hours a week not starving and guarding some ratty shelter."

"Yeah, I don't even remember if I kissed my wife and son good-bye. Or told them I loved them before all this happened, it's just taking things for granted and for what it's worth I'd trade anything just to have them with me and safe." He tucked away his wallet into his front breast pocket as he felt the small splatter of rain on his pant leg.

Both of them turned their heads to the sky as the sky began to weep for them or perhaps mock them. Neither knew the answer as they drew up some old rain poncho's from inside and covered themselves, the rain came lightly sprinkling and washing away some of the grime and gunk and hopefully wake them both from the hell they were living.

"So when are we getting relieved." The younger man asked his senior who shrugged. "Are we supposed too-"

"Just don't worry about it, I'm sure they don't want us just sitting out here. Besides at least we have fresh air, its going to be stuffy as hell down there. Plus, the few kids down there I'm sure are not making it easy for some sleep.

The other guy looked to the ground and sighed, "You're probably right. Do you think someone will come and find us?"

The man in the collared shirt didn't answer. Who possibly could know, with so many people already dead, and the world seemingly gone to hell who would be out there looking for a few dozen people in a dirty basement. They were on their own for a while probably, they just had to hope people didn't revert to being savages and begin fighting and killing each other for scraps. That was when the world had truly gone completely to hell, they could rebuild from this, it just would take time. Whether he would be around to see it was another question up for debate.

As they sat back, a small dim propane lamp burning behind them to provide some semblance of light in the darkness blew in the soft rainy breeze. Its creaks as it hung from a bent hook was the only sound they had between the two of them until the splash of a footstep came in front of them, their stupor all but gone as their hands grabbed their weapons. They didn't know what had caused it but they were all not looking to become another victim of this nightmare, "Who is there?" The man in the dirty uniform called out, holding the stock of his AK against his shoulder. The rain slightly increasing its intensity as droplets of water splashed and ran down the sides of the barrel and magazine.

"I said whose out there!" his voice more strained a slightly panicked, "I'm not playing! If you don't say something, I'll shoot you!" Who knew just what crazy fucks were out there? He'd seen enough apocalypse movies to know just what happened to guards outside of a building.

"Easy… Easy…" A voice replied, walking forwards both men watched a man dressed in rags, a hood covered most of his face save a few pieces of long black hair hanging down around his face, while maybe several inches taller than both men outside he approaches with his hands open and covered in bandages. His feet also were covered in dirty wet clothes. He looked a bit disheveled but that was better than either of the men out front who looked fairly worn down. "Just lookin for a place to sleep, ideally warm." He replied stopping maybe ten yards away.

"All by yourself?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes,"

"This isn't a handout you know we-" He stopped as the other man put his hand out in front of them.

"Hold on, no reason to get suspicious," The older gentleman didn't feel like having a standoff, a guy walked up alone and unarmed. "What's your name?"

"People just call me Son, if that's alright with you." Both men out front couldn't know that's what his father called him all the time, so it wasn't really a lie. And moron, idiot, weakling didn't seem appropriate either. "Look if you guys aren't offering some shelter I'll be on my way." He took a step back, making the gesture to leave.

"Didn't say we wouldn't… Son, but can you tell me something. Have you seen these people?" He asked moving forwards, pulling back his wallet from his pocket and exposing the picture of his family to the slightly larger hooded man. He extended, his wallet showing the man who glanced down at it, his hand reaching up as if asking to take it for a closer look which he relinquished, the man brought it up to his eyes.

The hooded figured appeared to think hard as he scratched his neck with a very bandaged hand. "Hm, now I can't say for certain but I do remember a lady like this earlier, nice woman had some kid that looked like this one. They-" He didn't get to finish as the man grabbed his shoulders making the hooded arrival tense but the other not realize the solid flesh he had just grabbed onto, its sheer strength beneath would've been a cause for alarm but it was missed in a veiled lie.

"Where! Where did you see them?" He almost shouted into his face.

"Easy there, the other side of town, there's some big stadium people were gathering in. Lots of them, but I… well let's just say I don't like large crowds. Draws bad attention." The man said to the somewhat relief of the other who almost fell to his knees.

"Hey what's up?" The other man said finally dropping his rifle,

"They could be alive! They could be! I have to- I have to go find them!" He said almost ready to bolt but the younger man grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave now, its in the middle of the night and you expect to just walk over there? You're out of your damn mind you should wait till morning then take off."

"That's my damn family! I have to find out-"

"Take it easy, no one over there is hurt I just didn't like it over there. Listen to your friend here, go in the morning they should be there waiting for you." _Of course, even if they are waiting I killed all of them. Was easy too, just a bunch of weaklings didn't even put up a fight. I don't even know if his dumb family is over there, but hey if it gets me inside without causing a scene then it's a win for me._ He took a step back as the two men in front of him argued a bit more, before finally agreeing that he would go first thing in the morning.

He coughed redirecting the attention back to him, "So do you guys have room for one more or not?"

"Yeah go head on down and find a spot. Just stay on the men's side unless you are with family. Some of the women are a bit skittish down there, and any trouble will get you shot, got it?"

He nodded his head, "I get it, by the way I had heard that some friends of mine headed this way earlier, Bald guy and a woman. You see them?"

"Yeah, bald dude he's down there for sure and that pretty girl. Why you want me to go tell-"

He held up his hand, "no, no that's alright I'll find them don't want to burden you guys anymore. Now take care of yourselves, the weather might get worse." He said absently looking back up to the sky above him which crackled with more lightning and thunder.

 _Just wait Chi-Chi… I'll have you all too myself in no time, I know how to make you weaklings break so easily._ His upper lip curled into a twisted grin as he walked past the two men and down slowly into the basement of the radio station. It was hot, damp, and noisy and he couldn't help but feel that's exactly how his new woman would feel once he was through with her.

[***]

Krillin had found Chi-Chi a nice spot, well nice being a liberal use of the word. It was a desk that wasn't broken. A seat cushion torn from one of the chairs functioned as a pillow as he managed to find a fire blanket and give her some cooling relief and hide herself from others in her state of apparel. Though many people were sympathetic there were few alternatives for her clothing, she was stuck wearing a revealing set of chest armor, and almost plate panties that barely kept her ass hidden. It was humiliating but no one made any rude comments about it, Krillin who had only a shirt and pants to his name couldn't offer anything.

The _room_ they were in was small, what was probably a broadcasting room was still intact except there was no power save the emergency light strips that illuminated the doorways. No one else was in this small cubby hole as families tended to be huddled together about twenty people in total. Half of the group died when the saiyan had shown up and fired a blast into the people, so there were some children without mothers, and families without their children.

The wails and sniffling had gone on for hours, as there was no outlet to soothe their hunger and thirst. But most importantly the separation and lost everyone was experiencing. It was tragic, it was cruel, and even Chi-Chi wondered if she could make it through this. Adventuring in the world and fighting in tournaments was one thing, but this? This situation wasn't even in the realm of possibility a month ago. Now here she was thrust headlong into a nightmare.

"Hey Chi-Chi you want some quiet? I can go look for some food and water if you don't mind me leaving." Krillin wasn't thrilled about any of this either, that and he hadn't eaten in almost a day with maybe a gulp of water or two as well. He needed to find something fresh.

Chi-Chi sighed, rolling on her side, the fire blanket covering her as she turned her back to him. "You can go, I just want to rest for a bit, my leg and face are killing me."

Truthfully she did feel like shit, she'd never been in such pain before. An injury or two happened all the time she felt almost crippled at the moment, her ankle was swollen to twice its normal size and her face had a large nasty bruise, but the wound on her neck was still a mess and there were no doctors and the medical kit had been _lost_ some time ago so there was nothing anyone could do for her neck. She refused to have something unsanitary wrapped around her neck that would only increase the chance of infection.

She was going to be out of service for a while, probably a few days by her own guess if she didn't starve first.

"Hey it'll be alright," He reassured her again, but he might have just been saying it for himself at this point. " I'll be sure to find something good to eat." There must be something, nearby he hoped. At least a few bites or crumbs, but as he could hear the rain there could at least be water. Which was exactly what he needed right now, but he needed something to hold it. That was going to be his first priority.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Try and rest alright, once we find we the guys everything should be okay." He said keeping to his bad lie, he felt horrible saying it but this was still a situation he couldn't handle without her. Maybe they could find some transportation and get to turtle Island. That was a possibility, there were always hope!

"Okay and find me something to wear if you could…. And Krillin." She added not looking at him but he stopped to look over at her figure.

"Yeah Chi-Chi?"

"Thank you… For everything, I owe you." She said trying to not cry, without him right now she'd be suffering.

"You'd save me if I were in trouble, it's the least I could do. So, don't fret about it." He smiled, it felt good to hear her say that but he also felt guilt run through him because he was also lying to her about the guys. He might be building up her hopes for nothing. "Now get some rest okay?"

She let her eyes close hearing the door to their room open as Krillin looked to be heading out. "I'll try… thanks." She finally just let herself focus on just resting.

The man stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Then his smile faded and he looked down at the ground. "Damnit Krillin, you have to be strong right now." He said trying to be in control with himself, but he was a nervous wreck, the façade he was using was just being held together by a thread. With the cries of children and the weeping noises soon filtering into his ears he sighed, his face looking worn and tired, cracks in his eyes ran around showing his lack of proper sleep and food.

 _No more time to just sit around Krillin, we have work to do._ He told himself with his mind, but his body just didn't believe the words he told himself at the moment. But a smack to his face by his hand reminded him he couldn't start down that path. People were depending on him! He had to step up and be the hero!

Taking a full breath, he headed towards the entrance, as he did he noticed someone coming down the steps, dressed in a large cloak, the guy was pretty big but then a lot of people were bigger than him, with long black wet hair. He couldn't see his face but he could see the bandages on his hands and the wrappings on his feet.

"Ladies are on the left, guys are on the right unless you're looking for someone." Krillin said as he approached the guy, making small gestures with his fingers as to where they were.

The man stopped and Krillin saw something familiar about his face but with all that hair he couldn't put his finger on it. "Have I seen you before?" He asked looking at his new guest.

The man with the covering shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm going to lay down." His tone sounding dismissive as he walked past him.

He scratched the back of his head, he couldn't put a finger on it but there was something about that guy that he knew. _No time to muse about people you might knew in high school! Chi-Chi needs food, you need food!_ He reminded himself mentally before heading back up the stairs.

"Hey what are you doing up here baldy?"

Krillin's eyes shot the guy wearing the McDonalds shirt, "Don't call me bald, and second I need to look for food, you guys keep just stay awake." He added as the other guy laughed seeing how easy he got under his skin.

"Listen hurry just hurry up and go chrome-"

"Knock it off, let the guy go about his business." The other man outside said giving the other man a stare.

Krillin quickly darted away in a flash, deciding to go further out, knowing that people would probably have taken anything that was nearby. All the while he was unaware of the fate he had just left for the only person who needed him, he had left her in a den and walked past a wolf in sheep's clothing. For he had come to hunt, and his lamb was weak and vulnerable, there would be nothing there to stop him.

Chi-Chi had dozed for a few minutes as she had felt a breeze enter the room, causing her to stir. "Hmm? Krillin are you back already?" She asked shifting to roll over as she could almost smell that there was someone back and in the room with her.

She didn't have time to react or even think as a hand clamped over her mouth tightly shutting off her ability to scream. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed at the offending wrist and found it all but solid like a tree trunk rooted into the ground. She flailed and kicked her body shoved against the desk and stopped as it banged into the wall. Her rapid panting through her nose came as she couldn't see who was in the darkness. She tried to move but was pinned tightly against the wall.

"You thought you could hide? The hunt was far too short, I'm a little disappointed but then again I wasn't hunting you just because I thought it would be fun."

The voice was like a bucket of cold ice water dumped on her, it shocked her body into numbness she looked up and saw only the white of his eyes, but the onyx eyes that were behind, looking down at her. She couldn't forget them, it was him! _NO! No-!_ She screamed in her mind as she tried to flail and get away but he only laughed.

He pulled her into the air, her feet still flailing trying to escape from him futility, "So? Where should I begin? Shall I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours or this little cunt?" He chuckled cruelly as his tail slipped out from his waist and around her own pulling her body against him. She screamed, muffled by his hand as she tried to free herself. Watching her struggle was just what he had imagined, but it wasn't a challenge. No, it couldn't be yet. "I bet you want to scream? Yell to the world that I'm here, but who will help you? Who will save you? That bald man left, he walked right passed me," He leaned his face closer to hers his features becoming more apparent as his long spiked mane now free from his disguise brushed against her forehead. "He even said hello, none the wiser that I was fighting you just a few hours ago. I guess he'd rather save his own skin, right?" He purred as he licked at the wound he had inflicted upon her earlier. She stiffened and he smiled against her skin. His tongue drew across her flesh soothingly, "I'm not a bad man you know, would you like me to be nice?" His eyes looking to hers almost challenging her to rise to his bait and say no, "I can be very nice, would you like that?"

His other hand slipped down and pulled down the armor exposing her breasts, he'd been aching to touch them, to caress, hold, and taste them. Her body began to shake in protest, "Tsk tsk, that's not how make me be nice if you fight." Holding her waist with his tail he gently set her bottom down on the table, his hand still wrapped tightly around her mouth as her hands still held his wrist but not trying to push and shove him off. "I've been with many women in my time, a few of my own kind, but you're the only one I truly desire. Would you like to know why?"

Chi-Chi shook her head as she kept waiting for her chance, her moment to make her escape. He was more than capable of overpowering her, that was clear but he was distracted and unfocused she needed to wait. It didn't matter how _fucking nice_ he was, she wasn't go to sit back and be raped!

"I'm going to let go of your mouth, if you scream…" he paused as he laughed, "Well let's just not have you scream. It wouldn't end well for you or them." He said his head gesturing towards the door where everyone else was. His tail unwound from her waist and slowly his hand released itself from her mouth.

It took her maybe a second as she watched his eyes settle back, "See now you can-" She rolled hard and using all her strength launched herself into the wall, the insulation and wood no match for her momentum as she plowed through the wall. It tore apart too the cries and yells as Chi-Chi tumbled into the hallway, her state of undress forgotten as her breasts now unbound scratched and scrapped through the debris but she righted herself.

"Just what in the fuck is going on?" A man roared having been disturbed from his sleep even with the half-naked woman didn't mean much to him until the door exploded out from where she once was.

The projectile missed her head by inches as she managed to duck the attack. Her eyes stuck to where the doorframe stood once before, he was there Kakarot. His disguise gone, hair spiked outwards wearing only his blue training suit, his armored boots exposed now through the bandages. Arms crossed over his chest a pleased smirk on his lips as he looked at her. "I was hoping it was this option, because that's why you are going to be so sweet! Fire. Spirit. Emotion. And a willingness to fight, you are going to be one hell of a pleasure for me!"

Kakarot's laughter and voices brought out the people, mothers, and children screamed in horror as the man who had come to the other shelter hours ago had returned. The two guys at the front of the entrance rushed down the stairs, their firearms at their shoulders and the older man clutching the rocket launcher and hand grenades. "Where the fuck did he come from?" The man yelled, the grenades spilling on the floor as he pulled up the only RPG shot they had and aimed it for the man who only had eyes on the black-haired woman.

His black cruel eyes swung slowly to the men whom had let him pass and he chuckled, "I walked right on in, also and about that talk about your family?" His grin spread cruelly as he burned his vision into the older man's eyes. "I killed everyone there. Their screams and cries were only partially satisfying but don't worry you'll get to join them soon." He threw his head back laughing as the man's hands holding the rocket began to shake.

His body was shaking as the mocking laughter bounced all around the room. The image of his dead wife and son flashed through his mind, he couldn't hold back the cry in his mouth as tears soon spilled from his eyes.

"Don't worry they didn't suffer… that long. Usually when one is burned alive they die from lack of oxygen after several minutes before the flames consume them."

The other gentlemen just held his rifle and growled. "You are one sick fuck! Who in the hell gave a monster life to you! Who kills and tortures people, Who?" He shouted.

Kakarot turned letting his arms fall lax at his sides as he walked towards them. "That would be my father and mother, they made a powerful son. If you're race wasn't so unbelievably pathet-" He was caught off guard in his gloating as Chi-Chi slammed her fist into the side of his face. He hit the wall leaving an indentation in it.

"SHOOT HIM!" She shouted, not knowing whether it would do any good but she had to do something right now! She had to fight otherwise he would just… She swallowed. Her eyes looked at the two men, "Shoot him now!"

The one holding the rocket didn't wait for a second command, he pulled the trigger the flash of light came as the rocket went only a few short feet before it was caught straight out of the air, the saiyan's hand grabbing the straining explosive with his hand as he looked disappointed with the little show but he looked to Chi-Chi surprise showing on his face.

He threw the rocket down the hallway, it exploding creating a shriek of cries and wails of pain. Blood splattered against a wall as someone was hit dead on with the explosive, others with shrapnel and rocks hitting them were suffering from the surprise. "I like your attitude Chi-Chi, still even when its hopeless you fight and fight. That's why I chose you," He pulled himself up from the wall but was only greeted by machine gun fire, the rounds sparking and bouncing off his skin as his ki rendered them all but harmless.

"Just die! Die you bastard!" The man yelled as he slapped in another magazine and pulled the trigger once before his head was splattered across the wall, a glowing hand raised by Kakarot as he unleashed a blast of energy hitting him square in the face.

Chi-Chi gawked as she saw the speed of his reaction, or the lack of her ability to follow what he had done. She couldn't even follow it, and before she could blink again he charged up another blast and fired it towards the other man the ball ripped through his stomach causing a gush of blood to rip outwards from his mouth as he slowly crumpled to the ground, the used rocket launcher falling from his hands. In the span of two seconds, two men were dead and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. She swallowed as her eyes looked to him, he looked back at her smiling. She couldn't run… she had to fight!

"What do you want? Just take what you want and leave us alone!" A woman screamed clutching her child who buried his head in her chest. "We'll give you anything just leave us alone please G-" She was silenced as a blast erupted from Kakarot's hand she was obliterated where she clutched her child, the blast continuing and exploded to the screams and cries of other people inside.

Chi-Chi lost it and threw herself forwards her knee connected with his stomach, her elbow aimed for the side of his face but he blocked her strike against his face only to hear his mocking laughter. "Don't ruin my face it's the only one I have." She chopped against his shoulder but he blocked, her blows coming to naught as another sweep of her leg missed.

Kakarot swung his leg halfheartedly letting her think she could have a chance as he crushed into the side of wall. As he did he heard the roar of firearms coming from his side and where Chi-Chi was standing, "Fuck!" He swore, without thinking and exposing himself he jumped behind Chi-Chi taking the kiss of the bullets. He wasn't so lucky to have her try to escape as she brought her elbow squarely into his back making him audibly grunt in pain as he crashed forwards into some desks.

Chi-Chi took a moment as he crashed into the desks, _Did he just take those bullets because he didn't want me to get shot?_ Her mind knowing that might be his only logical reason…

The saiyan growled grabbing a half broken vending machine with his hand and chucked it to where two men had hidden away and begun to fire at them, not caring if they hit Chi-Chi or not. They cried out in surprise as it slammed into them. "Annoying maggots!" He shouted before unleashed several volleys of ki into the surrounding rooms to silence anymore interference. His head turned back as a green object flew at his face, he swung to bat it away only to have it explode, it hardly scratched him but it obscured his vision. "I love that fight you have Chi-Chi I really do!" He commented grinning as he looked at the woman with her body in a stance and her hands clutched behind her back. "Oh? And what is that you are doing?"

"KA-!" She yelled as a pulse of blue began to form in her hands. Chi-Chi had no more options, she had to pull out her only trump card! "Me-Ha-Me-!" The attacked swelled as she felt the energy crackle as she put everything she had into this, there couldn't be anything left.

"Oh? You can use ki, now that's impressive," He laughed as he stopped and held up one hand raised up one hand towards her. He could see the desperation in her eyes, the blood running down her face, the cuts and scratches along her chest, where dirt and grime mixed together. A woman pushed to her edge, who still refused to quit and submit to him despite his strength. A female who refused to give up, who fought until the end. That was the woman he'd desired, while there may have been some female saiyans like that, yet they still obeyed the law of Vegeta-sei. The caste system, the rules and laws. This one did not, it was why he never had taken a mate, _if only this bitch had been born a saiyan…_

"Stay right there! I'll show you why I won the world martial arts tournament! I am the queen bitch of this planet and I refuse to be your fucking sex object!" She screamed as the orb pulsed and doubled in size. "Go back to hell where you belong," She thrust her hands forward. "HA-!" With everything she had the orb blasted outwards straight towards Kakarot who felt his groin tighten beneath his suit, the object of his desire had only enhanced herself in his eyes. It was amazing-!

"Yes show me all your beauty. Show me the life and passion that lay beneath your flesh and bones!" Kakarot roared feeling so alive right now as his hand caught the blast square in his palm, the energy sparking as it pressed against him. Chi-Chi's cries grew as she surged again, another larger pulse rocketed forwards causing the saiyan's feet to begin to slide back against the ground.

"Give me everything! I want to see your true beauty in all its glory, I desire to see a woman like you with nothing but her own strength of will hold herself in battle! Give me all that you are and I will give you a just reward!" He grit his teeth as he shoved back, having to actually bring his other hand into the mix as he slowly began to advance upon her. His slow movement as he took a step closer and closer towards Chi-Chi's who struggled to maintain this amount of energy, it was consuming everything she had. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted.

She squinted through her eyes as she screamed falling to one knee as Kakarot pushed closer and closer, his body now just two feet from her the roar of energy between the two turning into a torrent of chaotic sparks and rippling strands of ki.

"Come on Chi-Chi! That's not all, give me everything I see it in you. You're holding back." He laughed as Chi-Chi's head struggled to look and saw his face alight with pure delight.

"You. Are. Right." She ground through her teeth watching as the saiyan's smile grew. "I've, got my ace in the hole!" She fell to her back and slammed both of her feet into Goku's ankle knocking him off balance. The adrenaline coursing through her veins made her ignore the pain as her ankle screamed at the act, but it worked as her opponent blasted upwards into the air, the blast taking him through the roof and into the sky before exploding in a flash of blue light.

She just let go as her body hit the ground totally spent, there was nothing left as she panted and heaved on the dirty stained carpet, her eyes looking up into the sky through the hole she had shot through the building. The sight of the half-moon showed in her eyes as she smiled and laughed.

She closed her eyes, tears forming as she let cried some measure of joy. _I did it… I did it everyone!_

Slowly the moon disappeared behind clouds as she felt rain slowly drip down from the hole she created, she just laid there for several moments, the occasional splash of water a welcome relief as she just held her proud smile. "Krillin… come back soon I need help."

"That was amazing…"

Chi-Chi's heart stopped, that voice she knew and she felt fear rush through her body. The crunch of his feet as he walked closer to her. "Who knew you were that strong and cunning. Were I a lesser saiyan that might have killed me, but as I said I am a first class warrior." Chi-Chi couldn't will her body to move, she felt hands slip under her and pick her up bridal style.

"Please… Kami save me." She whimpered as Kakarot carried her outside into the pouring rain.

"A God? Really, don't sully your fire by begging there's nothing wrong with how you fought and I'll-"

"Let her go!" A voice yelled lunging at him from the front. Kakarot rolled his eyes as he dodged the bald man's attempts to strike him, even with Chi-Chi in his arms he could still easily avoid his attacks.

Krillin swung with both of his fists aiming for his face but the saiyan just glared at him more annoyed than entertained. "You monster let go of her." He shouted sending a kick straight into his opponent's neck. Knocking his head to the side, and earning a growing scowl.

What was it with some weak races that just continued to fight and fight even when knew they had no chance of winning. Kakarot couldn't understand it with this earthling, the female he had chosen on the other hand had fought with a ferocity, not because she didn't believe she couldn't win because it was all she could do and put her heart and soul into it.

He took another kick to the head and he growled. This male had none of that spirit, he could smell the fear, the concern, and ultimately it disgusted him. Throwing his head back he slammed it forward as Krillin attacked him again, catching him flush in the face and making him blow backwards through two buildings before stopping. "annoying piss ant," Kakarot muttered shaking his head.

Krillin pulled himself up despite his face feeling like he had been hit by a tank flush in his nose, it hurt like hell. Grabbing it and wincing he watched as Kakarot slowly took into the air with Chi-Chi in his arms. "No… No, I won't let you take her!" He shouted and jumped back into the air aiming his fist squarely for Kakarot's back, but he failed to notice the brown tail that had snapped up to attention and swatted at him, it caught him again in the face and sent him firing back into the ground with another crash. Stubbornly he didn't quit and jumped back into the air, although his strength and speed were already suffering.

"Enough-!" Kakarot shouted, his voice stunning Krillin to just hover in the air several feet away from him. "You are pissing me off, whatever mood I was planning on enjoying is almost gone and I don't want to ruin a perfect evening with her." He brought his nose down to Chi-Chi's cheek and breathed in. The stirring in his loins returned to him.

"Krillin… it's over." Chi-Chi said dismayed looking at her friend who shook his head at her.

"No, come on Chi-Chi we can still do this. There's… I mean you-"

Kakarot burst in laughing as he saw the realization slowly dawn in on the bald man in front of him. "Baldy, you have no chance against me so why are you even trying," He looked to the woman and back to him. "She at least had a slim chance, but you? You have nothing. I am going to claim her as my own as is my right as a dominate male, she will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me… unless you want to watch?" He chuckled seeing the fury rising in the man despite the cuts and obvious bruises he had spunk in him. Though as the saiyan watched a sick smile spread over his lips, this would be perfect. Cradling her body in his left arm, his hand holding the small of her back as he took his other hand and set it down upon her stomach. Watching as the action caused the smaller man to tense and flex, the veins on his face growing in fury as his one hand moved down Chi-Chi's stomach and gripped at her last piece of clothing, with a tug the small pair of panties was stripped clean.

Chi-Chi's face was tilted but she didn't close her eyes, she gave him an equal and still fierce glare. "You're sick… is this what gets you off? Humiliating women and demeaning them?"

He leaned down to lick her cheek with his tongue, his lips moving to her ear in a whisper. "That would be true if you weren't my first." He said chuckling as she gasped, and he pulled back nodding at her, still grinning before pressing his lips against hers. She shoved at his chest, her feet flailing but unable to do anything as his tail wound around her waist and pulled her stomach against his. She bit at his lip but he only purred in approval, his tongue soon lapping against her upper lips.

"You won't do this…" Krillin cried as he watched his friend having her body slowly violated, one of Kakarot's hand spilled into her hair, the other one slowly rubbed her ass even with her flailing her blows were little more than a breeze. "I won't-" He jumped again but met a full force kick by the saiyan. It broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder as he created a small car sized crater in the ground.

He pulled his lips back from her and smiled in delight, Chi-Chi spat again aiming for his eye but he only laughed in delight. "Chi-Chi… you are a perfect woman." His compliment was sincere, his words not a lie as he pulled her hair back to expose her neck again. "Forever will you be mine." He said before sinking his teeth into her neck, but unlike before they only went partially in, eliciting a cry on pain as he let her blood fill his mouth again. Though as soon as he had a small fill he moved to lap at her wound.

"You… You're a fucking monster!" She shouted as his tongue rolled over her neck. Feeling the reverberation against his chest as he purred approvingly of her words, her head was released as she felt his fingers skim down over her ribs. His grip only tight thanks to his tail which constricted around her waist softly.

"Do you consider that I truly desire you Chi-Chi?" he breathed against her neck, his brows furrowing together.

She choked on her breath as soon he tore free his shirt and pants and soon a searing male body pressed against her own, his hard muscles and pure fiery heat made her react to the cold all around her. The rain all but faded in the half crescent moon leaving her body to arch unwillingly against the warmth he provided. "I don't want you-!" she hissed venomously.

"Not now you do." Kakarot slid down her waist as her struggling slowed, her energy was gone. He brought his nose into her hair and breathed in, blood, sweat, and her feminine scent mingled together. She smelled of a warrior and it was a scent singular to her alone and no one else. She gasped at the sensation as her body against her will drew closer, her breasts pressed fully into his chest. "You will learn to want me and I will bring you home with me. That is decided." He whispered.

She shook her head as his lips brushed against her cheek. "I refuse to be your whore. I don't want you or anything about you. You've taken everything from me."

His lips silenced hers, his tongue delving deep inside her mouth. She grabbed at his hair pulling and scratching but it did nothing to remove his hold. Kakarot was lost as he felt the way she fitted against him perfectly, she was so soft and warm and made him feel alive like never before. She was made to be in his chest, to be held and apart of him. His tail dragged her up against him her hips able to feel the hard press of his thick shaft against her cleft. It was to show her how much he wanted her, no how much he craved her.

She kicked her legs against his side but each action dragged her sex overtop of his own, she slapped at his back trying to grab hold of him but she felt the solid rigid outline of his muscles. He was so strong, and far more powerful than she. The female inside of her wanted to submit, to give in and accept her fate, but the fighter inside of her refused to be controlled. He wasn't looking to dominate her with his actions, he was seeking her submission, that acceptance of her fate. Something that she felt her soul beginning to break because of this.

He pulled away and she felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He peered down into her, looking deep into her as if reading her mind.

"Do you still wish to fight me?"

Her face was burning, her heart was pounding and all she wanted to do was say no, to give up and let him take what he wanted, but something still lived inside of her.

"I will never stop fighting you."

A small smile spread over his lips, and her heart paused for a moment. She hadn't realized it until now, his looks, the expressions and actions. This wasn't a mock, or jest. It was his true intention to see her answer, that he had wanted her to admit that.

"You are a strong woman, Chi-Chi." He told her almost proudly. "Even now, you refuse to roll over, you look to challenge me no matter my threats." He brought his lips down to her neck tasting her soft flesh, she dragged her nails down his back in response.

"I will kill you, Kakarot.

He brought his lips back up to her mouth, hovering just an inch above her own. His eyes solely focused on looking into her own.

"Then you are worthy."

She didn't avert her gaze as he kissed her unresponsive lips. She clenched her fingers in his hair. Surrender meant death, giving in would mean a greater humiliation to her pride. She had sworn to kill him, and she would see it through, if this was a step to it then she would bare it. She would take all his punches and blows.

His long, thick length thrust up into her, the head slowly penetrating her tender lips. She shifted and tried to bring her knees up but Kakarot's mass blocked her movement.

"The first time will be the worst," He whispered gutturally, his warm breath sending tremors up and down her spine.

It came at once, her body locked up tightly as he shoved himself into her. He groaned into her neck as her body wrapped all around him. He could smell fresh blood as he slowly withdrew himself only to easily confirm what he already knew.

Chi-Chi wailed, the pain of her old wounds was nothing like she had felt before. Her body screamed in pain as she felt him slowly push back inside of her. She could only let her screams grow in intensity.

Sweat rolled off Kakarot's body as he slowly indulged himself with her body although he muffled her voice with his own lips, indulging in her unique taste while also saving his ears from her ragged cries.

Below, barely able to sit up Krillin watched painfully with tears in his eyes the sight in the sky. A girl who he liked, considered a friend was suffering. Pathetic, that's all he was hearing Chi-Chi's muffled cries it only made him feel even more ashamed of himself and truly helpless they all were.

Kakarot brought his face down to Chi-Chi's plump breasts, lathering them both with his affections. His kisses spread all over her hardened peaks before sampling them with his tongue. Thick hands grabbed her hips as he pumped her up and down on this hard cock. She tried to hold onto him in desperation to slow his movements to little avail as her soft cries became shorter gasps as his tail began to assault her bud of pleasure causing every mild spike of pain to tingle of pleasure afterwards.

Chi-Chi's body shook all the way from her head down to her toes. Her head dropped backwards as she cried out, the shallow moonlight the only illumination around her until a rolling cloud filled her vision shutting away her only source of comfort as darkness enveloped her. The moon had looked away from her as she felt Kakarot's teeth grazed over the skin on her chest.

Then with start she felt his entire body tense but she was exhausted, drained, and defeated. She felt him as he came inside of her, his seed pumping deep within her womb searing it and marking another part of her body as his own.

"I release you until tomorrow, we will leave for Vegeta-sei in the evening." His rough voice cutting through the darkness and her own misery for a moment.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she rasped against him.

He laughed heartily and smiled at her. "I was right to choose you Chi-Chi. Rest well," he said kissing her cheek affectionately. Before going back to the ground where Krillin could only watch as he set her down for a moment. His eyes burning with the image of Chi-Chi's defiled body visible to all. Kakarot's dark eyes flickered to the human who looked away in defeat before roaring once again in laughter before scooping her up in his arms and walking to find a more _comfortable_ spot. After all this was just the first of many times he would have her tonight and forevermore.

 **R &R**

 **MB**

 **A/N: What comes next? Can you imagine?**


	3. Release

**Chapter 3: Release**

 **A/N: I appreciate all your reviews, it really motivates me to keep going. The more I see interest the more I want to keep writing until I get this out of my system, plus people enjoy Kakarot/Chi-Chi for some reason. Who knows, also this isn't Chi-Chi bashing. I like her character, she just never ends out the best in some of my stories, but she gets the good stuff, by that I mean a saiyan for a husband.**

Chi-Chi was strewn over a queen size hotel mattress, her body covered in scratches, blood, dirt, sweat, and Kakarot's semen. She felt disgusted with herself, as she just panted, she'd been thoroughly fucked or raped whatever one chose to call it at this point. For seven straight hours as he lay sleeping beside her. His hand holding her waste in a cruel mockery of affection for her, his tail also wrapped around her waist while he snored loudly. His volume enough to shake the room at times but Chi-Chi was still far too exhausted to even be bothered by that as she had dozed off occasionally, the soft bed a welcome relief for her aching body.

Though as low as she felt right now it was more a part due to the fact her own body had betrayed her, she was so ashamed of herself that she had begun to experience pleasure, and not a mild stab of it either, but enough for her to clutch at Kakarot with all her strength as she rode her very first orgasm. How long she had planned to save herself for marriage, now all of that was just a forgone thing, there would be no man in her life now. No husband, no family, and no children for her to look after and raise. She had believed that somehow she would find the perfect man, smart, strong, and loving where they could both settle down and start a real family together but that fairytale had been shattered like glass. There would be nothing she could do now, even if she did return to a normal life after this, how could she ever look at someone's face after being raped and then finding pleasure from it, then expect them to be okay with it?

She would be alone forever now, damaged, and heartbroken, but not defeated. There was only one thing that gave her life purpose and that was to defeat the man… no monster who had done all of this to her. Who had destroyed her world, her home, her friends, and any future she once dreamed of. Though as she laid there, her mind replayed repeatedly the sensations that coursed over her body.

 _Struggling with her hands, her nails trying to scratch out his eyes. "Get off me!" Her efforts amounted to only having her hands pinned above her head by his wrist. Her chest glistened with sweat as her body reacted only to its sexual desires not because her mind or heart was into this. She could feel just how much her breasts were aching, how her womanly folds were almost seeking attention after so long._

 _He only laughed his face moving down to lick the side of her cheek and down to her ear. His lips nibbling at her earlobe as she tried to deny him but he continued to dominate her. "I'm ready again, are you?" His deep husky voice making her wish it was anyone else, but she felt a shiver run up her body._

" _Just stop! Isn't it enough? Haven't you taken my virginity and my body repeatedly just stop!" She snorted, before moving to bite his ear, but her teeth were doing nothing as he was more than careful now and all she got for her efforts was a deep purring saiyan._

 _He split her legs apart with his mass rocking his hips against her own, his thick cock dragging over her sensitive flesh making her hips buck against her will. He laid himself against her, his thick spiky mane making her skin tingle, her body ached as the cool air around them was driving her towards his searing heat. He was impossibly warm and perhaps she realized that it was a reason he was doing this to her. She was cold and she needed his warmth, the air was only around forty degrees or it felt that way where as his body was warmer than an electric blanket._

 _She still tried to close her legs but she felt his lips sucking at the wound on her neck. "Admit it, you're starting to enjoy it?" His teeth grazing her neck once again slowly as he continued to tease her._

 _She growled but again there was so little she could do as he kept her arms pinned above her head. Hurling verbal insults at him only got him more riled up and she refused to say that she enjoyed it? As if her own rape was something anyone would say they enjoyed. She couldn't suppress her own bodies desires though. Having never felt such a sexual presence or aroma it drove her body which had never know the physical feel of man turning he entire body into an oversensitive nerve. Even after his hands left her, she still felt them all over her body._

 _She wanted to scream, to run away and hide from him and how he made her felt but she was trapped. She was stuck from all the pleasure that he brought out of her, his vile lips made her squeal and moan with delight. His hands made her shiver and groan and his instrument of her defilement had brought about her greatest fear. She had felt so much pain, but after their first time he had set about 'preparing' her for the rest of the nights actives. To release her from the shackles of an earthling to be his woman, his female. He had fucked her senseless for so long. Never once did he quit no matter how much she begged him stop, to let her rest for just a moment._

 _What was wrong with her? Was she deeply perverted and was just one of those people who got off with cruel man forcing themselves upon her? She told herself no but when she felt Kakarot all around her she couldn't shake that she might be learning to crave what he made her feel._

" _Hmm if you're not going to admit it then I'm going to punish you." His playful tone only added to her frustration, "Are you going to say yes Kakarot I love your big cock that makes me cum. If you say that I won't punish you."_

 _She balked at such a vulgar statement! She'd never compliment his sorry ass, and never would she say anything about his dick like that._

 _Her growl reverberated out from her chest as she tried to throw her head against his but grabbed her chin with his free hand. "Go to hell! I will die before I say anything about your tiny, vile, prick." She shouted back at him and he only chuckled._

 _Her words were meant to be angry, to be full of venom but they lacked that punch. She was tired and just firing back because that's all she could do. She saw his eyes flicker with amusement, with her resistance towards him. He had admitted that was the reason he chose her, that core of her spirit that didn't give up._

 _He leaned back his face looking at hers and he smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, but then again I would have enjoyed you being honest with yourself. You've cum twice already." He teased in that same playful tone._

 _Did it have to be so cruel that this saiyan was so god damn sexy, his muscles pressed against her back or stomach was such a feeling. She had felt all the scars that covered his body as she had held onto him with just the desire to have him slow down. Every dip and every curve had a strength to it, he was a man truly bred to fight. It was so hard to ignore everything as she had came time and time again only to be rewarded with his soft kisses and soft purrs against her throat._

 _How could something so wrong feel so damn good, his warm seed still pumped inside of her after his own orgasms but he didn't stop, merely a shift of position until he went again until he began his 'torture' of her._

 _She shook her head adamantly. "I never did anything, like you would ever make me enjoy this."_

 _It was a lie, she did enjoy it and it made her want to cry. She was trapped in a vortex of his pleasure for so long it was driving her mad._

 _Kakarot smirked getting off of her, she managed to right herself and go to strike him with her fist but there was so little energy in her blow it just made him laugh harder. He slammed his fist into the wall and tore out a piece of metal before grinning at Chi-Chi. Before she could blink he grabbed her arms and slammed her stomach on the bed. Pinned beneath his pressure he tied the metal bars around her wrists binding her completely before flipping her back over._

" _Getting bored already and having to resort to bondage?" Chi-Chi fired at him but he raised a brow at her._

" _Bondage?"_

 _Her own brow raised up, for a man who delighted in submission of others how the hell-. What was she evening thinking? "You know where you tie up a-" her voice spoke before she realized and locked up as she realized what she was saying before just spitting up at him, the act long a waste as her mouth was still very dry._

" _You'll have to tell me later, but no Chi-Chi I'm going to punish you and when you want it to stop all you have to say is this," He cleared his throat before addressing her. "Kakarot I beg your forgiveness and please fuck me. Then it will end and not a second sooner."_

 _Chi-Chi glared at him, she tried to sit up but a hand pressed her stomach down. "I will die before I ever say that to you." She challenged him._

" _Oh you will say it, perhaps an hour or so but you're going to say it." The saiyan laughed grabbing her thighs before descending upon her clit with his mouth with a ravenous agenda._

 _Chi-Chi's body locked up as his tongue licked the outside of her folds, running up and down the edges pressing into her lips with deliberate precision and she bit down on her lip hard to suppress her moans as she knew this was his game was to her cry out. He licked slowly at first, his hands keeping her legs locked in position as she was trapped with her arms pinned under her back. His moist breath rolled over each and every part of her flesh and the pressure on her lip only increased as he presses his soft lips against her folds before feeling his tongue spear through and lap at her insides before rolling back out and assault her nub._

 _Her hips shook, wanting to buck despite her wishes but he kept them pinned. He moved slow, then fast for so long, his hair tickled her legs as he pulled up to look at her face noting the thin lines of blood running from her lips. She wasn't giving in, she wasn't going to play his game… well not like this. He smirked drawing one hand down and shoved a single finger up her ass, the actions startled her as he resumed his assault her lips was forgotten as she gasped._

" _That's… my… but," She panted her head lolling back as he continued to thrust one finger and his tongue in and out._

 _He was playing dirty, literally! His knuckle rolled up and pressed her sensitive insides as she could no longer bite down her lip. She heaved and cried out as he continued working up to her peak._

 _She managed to glare down at his smirking visage. "You can't touch me with your filthy fingers there."_

" _Oh would you prefer I not use my fingers?" He stood up slowly, his hands keeping her legs pinched tightly to the mattress while he nudged her anus with the crown of his length._

" _No! Please don't!" She cried in fright trying to slide away but his grip was iron around her limbs._

 _His head threw back in laughter as he saw her reaction, not just an idle chuckle or mocking laugh but one of actual joyful humor. He pulled away much to her relief. "Don't worry I'm going to touch your little ass, but I've still got to punish you." He resumed his tortorous licks and ministrations for almost an hour. Driving her to the brink of orgasm and then stopping and letting her body reset before starting all over again. It just didn't end he continued such languid torture until she broke._

" _Enough please! I'll say it, please just stop!" She cried tears of torment as she was being withheld her orgasm for so long and wholly unable to do anything, but he kept going._

 _His cold onyx eyes starred up at hers a proud look of triumph on his face but he didn't relent as if to say, 'well I'm waiting?' Stopping his torment ended when she said it._

 _She swallowed hard as he kept going with just his devil like mouth and tongue. "Ka-!" Her voice hitched as he stopped, allowing her voice to breathe for a moment. "Kakarot," She panted her head falling back, her chest heaving in labored breaths as sweat poured off her body. "Please forgive me." She said rolling her head to the side still breathing heavily for several moments._

 _He gave her a slight nip on her thigh, a mild sting but no mark, "The rest of it? Say it you want my hard cock in you! You want to cum with me buried inside you. SAY IT!" He almost shouted with some desperation, as he was growing so agitated and frustrated at her stubbornness and he was ready to fuck her mad. He was holding himself back from ravaging her, but she was stubborn and willful and he fucking loved it! That's why she was going to be his female, how he couldn't wait to leave but he was going to satiate himself after all he doubted he'd get to enjoy so much quality time with her back on Vegeta-sei._

 _She said it, she gave in. Her lips trembling and tears in her eyes. The words hung from her mouth for just a moment until he attacked her. He tore her hands free from her back with the metal in a flash so that she could fight him while he plunged his aching cock into her warm tight hole. She could feel him panting and growling like an animal, leaving her to only hold onto his body for dear life. She came hard and fast, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt weightless until a burning flood of heat invaded her body did she come back down from her climax. He didn't stop, he threw her leg over his shoulder and plowed her from the side. She gripped the sheets and clawed around desperate for something to hold on to._

 _He didn't stop until the morning, both reaching their climax multiple times, her body slowly covered by his own fluids while caressing her, kissing her, and holding her. It was so terrible and yet she could only scream in pleasure until her voice faded._

She trembled still, her body covered in bruises from their fucking. She was so unbelievably sore between her legs as she reached down to unfurl his tail from her waist. She needed to use the bathroom. Her fingers pulled gently at the soft furry appendage eliciting a purr from Kakarot's chest. The wail lost its grip and returned to his waist and in doing so he shifted in his sleep rolling to his back exposing her to even more scars she had not seen but felt with her hands. She thought there were only a few on his back, but that wasn't true there were dozens more, some small others jagged dragging from one side of him to another.

This only reaffirmed that Chi-Chi knew he was a true warrior and not just idle boasting. She had no scars like his, a few Knicks here and there but nothing like him… How did she even have a chance against him? He was stronger, faster, and more experienced. She was going to need a miracle to escape or even defeat him. Of course, she could just reach across and strike him or maybe find some way to cut him while he slept but she could feel his energy shift. If she moved her hand close he reacted. The further she got the less disturbed his ki got, which confirmed he was acutely aware of what she was doing and a sneak attack would probably not have an effect.

She merely slinked away from him, limping with her hand holding her stomach as she painfully winced with every single step. Her body making each inch she moved a small suffering as she opened the door to the bathroom, it was quiet as the water still ran amazingly. The light inside provided by the saiyan who had left a small device which kept it illuminated though at a low enough setting as to not blind anyone stepping inside. It was just enough to light to see and that was all.

The small porcelain bowl and counter a small measurable greeting as she stumbled into the bathroom her eyes looking towards the mirror but with the dimness of the room she couldn't see herself. It was probably best that she didn't anyway, she probably looked ravaged as she held her head down looking at the tiled floor before sitting down on the toilet. She hunched lower holding herself with her hands as she felt herself breaking. The ramifications of begging him to fuck her, that in such short order he was already tearing her mind apart.

How could she so easily give in? Why did this have to be her fate… She felt her own choking sobs come along with the pathetic sound of her own urinating. All alone in the dark, crying while on a toilet, she couldn't get any lower, could she?

Kakarot stirred slightly from the noises coming from the latrine, he was aware of Chi-Chi's movements and followed her with his subconscious even while he slept. She didn't seek to strike him down while resting, which in his eyes was a plus. She was at least trying to be honorable about her defeat. He'd given her a fair fight, well fair being a loose term. He hadn't tricked her or done anything to gain an advantage over her.

Though as he rolled on his back he felt oddly satiated, he'd given his best effort with his female for a very long time and imprinted his mark upon her for all to see. His fang's and his deep rich scent that would linger with her long after coupling as a challenge to all who would dare touch her. His tail flicked idly at his waist. He was going to have to leave today, his assignment was mostly complete and he'd venture to guess the earthlings would die off before the terraforming crew to come down and clean up the mess. He'd decimated at least 80% of the population if not more.

He was fortunate to have taken his time though in the last few days. If not he'd have killed his female without ever knowing it. She was everything he'd hoped for, a few problems he could address later but this would do for now. Her strength would need to be increased to handle herself on Vegeta-sei not that there weren't any measures for having weak beings handle the strain. She could probably manage slowly, but in a year or so she'd acclimate. Of course, he couldn't wait to see the look on his Dad's face, oh that was going to be sweet. All the griping and bitching was going to end and he could shove her face in his and laugh. "Fucker can choke on all of it, I'm so sick of his bullshit."

The only big concern he really had was Prince Vegeta… while Kakarot could assume he knew the prince's likes and dislikes he could never place his mood. The little blue haired woman tucked away in stasis would be a token gesture if the prince was in a foul mood. He'd beat his ass into the ground and possibly kill both women. That was a distinct possibility which made a scowl dance over his lips. There wasn't much he could do in that event, Prince Vegeta was royalty and an elite. He never gave him any favoritism in fact he beat him harder than anyone else.

While he stirred in his thoughts he heard the running of water in the other room and he felt a stirring in his loins at the aspect of his female covered in moisture. Vegeta could always wait, he was going to enjoy himself and so wash she, grabbing a jar from the stand he had set aside for her he slowly strode towards the door and the small whimpering that came with it.

Chi-Chi turned on the shower laying on her knees as the cold water pelted her back, hoping that the cold feeling of water might just dull her senses for a moment. She just let her hair stick to her back and not bother moving as the sticky ropes of dried male sperm slowly drained away from her body and down the drain. Her light cuts turning a slight pinkish hue to the water as she was just so distraught with herself and her situation.

The coldness of the water was nothing compared to the face that Krillin hadn't come for her, or anyone else. Either they were too weak or afraid to save her, in either case they had thrown her to the wolf as a sacrifice. While she didn't believe that to be the case, that they probably couldn't fight him with her in such a state and wit Krillin all but barely able to walk after a short beating. Unfortunately, the growing nagging voice inside of her had begun slowly clawing its way upwards into her concious mind. It was telling her she was abandoned, alone, and destined to be a whore because they'd rather save their own skin.

"Please someone… anyone help me."

Yet there was no answer, no response to her pleas, not from Kami or her friends. She blinked in realization as she felt the water stop splashing against her but the sound of the shower continued. Against her judgement she looked back, her slightly silhouetted eyes looking back to see the outline of him. Her demon captor given flesh in the form of a man, he was back.

She wanted to move, to run away but nothing happened, her body just remained motionless and she could only utter a pathetic whimper as his hands reached around her and pulled her up against him. His warm and searing heat making her shiver against the contrast of the cold water she had just subjected herself too.

Hearing a pop from behind her she wondered what he was planning to subject her too until felt something press against her stomach as her back was pressed against his stomach. With gentle motions she felt something smeared over her stomach and chest. It was a slight numbness as the cold had made her nerves go numb, leaving her only a shivering mess.

Her eyes looked into his, watching the emotions beneath them dance around. "No more." The glimmer came from his teeth as she saw him grin, "I don't deserve this," She pulled away and stood upright though her legs felt like rubber. "What did I ever do to deserve this fate, answer me!" She yelled slapping his face which he allowed. The move stung her hand but the adrenaline and rage was coursing through her. This beast had done this to her, she pulled back to strike him again.

"You will see the truth in time my female. Yet there are going to be some ground rules set forth." He grabbed her wrists tightly keeping her from moving. His eyes still looking at her burning brown eyes and all he could see was his own reflection in them. His tail grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. "I am your male, and you are my female. You will only refer to me as my male or Kakarot."

She spit catching him just below the eye watching as his eye twitched in minor agitation. "I will not play this game you twisted bastard! Do you-!" She found her throat silenced as a hand grabbed her neck and squeezed just hard enough to cut circulation from her head for just enough to get a point across.

"Second, your blatant disrespect which I admire will only come when you and I are in the proper setting. If you continue this behavior in public then I can't guarantee that you will live or be left in a bloody mess on the floor. On my planet, weaker races are subservient until proven in battle. Also," His other hand cupped her breast as he leaned his form over her and licked her cheek. "You act like this in my private quarters I will punish you, just like how I did for last night. Except It won't be for a few hours, I'll make it last a damn day or a week. I'll drive you mad in ways you can only imagine my female."

"Ch…hi." She sputtered through his grip as her hands grabbed at his wrist, nails digging into his skin but they barely did anything to his unbreakable grip.

Kakarot raised his brow drawing his ear closer to her mouth. "What was that?" He growled.

"Chi-Chi! You fuck!" She screamed kicking him square in the groin and watching his body flinched in pain. She brought her hand down across his face, her nails cutting jagged lines across his cheek.

Kakarot snarled, backhanding her with his hand, she slammed square into the mirror shattering it and crying out as pain as small punctures hit her back. She rolled from the shattered mirror crushing onto the ground, the small lights ource tumbling off the counter and to the grounds and fading into darkness that Chi-Chi wished would just swallow her whole.

A hand snagged her by the hair yanking her upwards painfully before slamming her down her head cracking the sink counter. She felt his mouth by her ear as a grunting rasp came out, clearly her blow had done a little damage. "You little bitch, if you want to fight me so badly then ask," He hissed into her ear. "I had no desire to hurt you further, but one final lesson needs to be shown. I am your male and the reason you are still alive." His hand twisted in her hair making her whines come out, "If you ever do that again, I promise the beating I will give you will be worse than this." He split her legs and thrust into her from behind, hard, his force and emphasis drawing out her painful and ragged voice.

She cried, with each thrust of his hips, the coldness of the world coming as she felt her blood run from her back and down her sides in a slow trickle. The moments measured by each spike of pain she felt as he fucked her from behind. _Please… let this end…_ To which she referred she didn't know, her life or this moment. Either would do for her.

Sometime later Kakarot hauled her outside of the shower and dumped her on the bed, his hands holding the healing salve in the other as he plucked out the shards of glass from her back. A little blood loss, a small scar here or there, nothing that concerned him. He rubbed in the moisture into her back and wounds. Each stroke of his fingers bringing a sense of warmth back out from her body. He didn't enjoy what he did but Chi-Chi required breaking in, she just didn't know what a gift she was being given. It would take time, probably more beatings but she'd learn, such things were unacceptable. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid in front of Prince Vegeta. It would probably spoil any chances of having an easy return home.

He rubbed all of her marks, bruises, and cuts away. Not stopping with just her body and face, he made sure her folds were treated as well. He was cruel on the battlefield but she didn't need to suffer too long. Examining her lips and face to make sure there were few blemishes until nodding in approval of his work. She just remained limp like a doll letting him do what he had too. It took maybe ten minutes until she was inspected and well enough that he could go and settle another growl coming from within him. Picking up Chi-Chi under her arms and legs he carried her through the slightly intact hotel, he had found a mostly untouched freezer with food inside earlier and decided to make good of its contents.

He set Chi-Chi down in arm chair outside the main kitchen, the morning light visible as she just remained slouched in that position where he had left her.

Kakarot shrugged at her attitude and walked into the back, firing up and the contents of a frozen plate of meats. The smell of whatever was inside making Kakarot's already grumbling stomach growl in less patience, it took maybe four minutes until they were all moderately cooked and he came back to where Chi-Chi was and set the tray down on a battered coffee table between him and her.

He gave her a glance as she hadn't moved yet and wondered if he might have gone too far, he shook his head idly. _Probably not, females are prone to emotions like this._ He pulled out a hunk of meat and began to eat one after another before looking at her as she still didn't stir. "Eat female, if you don't you won't get stronger. After all you want to kill me right?" He smirked as he chomped through a hunk of meat in two bites.

Chi-Chi didn't bother responding, she probably guessed he knew that she was hungry. She hadn't had a real meal in days, plus the smell of beef patties was making her stomach already twisting in knots.

"If you don't eat I'll just force it down your throat, so do what I ask. I'm being nice." He said before taking two more full bites, the juices running down his chin. His eyes watching her carefully, noting the slow shift in her stature as she swallowed and reached for the tray, his actions stopping as she pulled it up to her mouth. "Eat female, you need to build up your strength for the journey."

She stopped halfway through her second bite and looked to him and his grin.

"Yes I said journey…" A second later something slammed down in front of the small building creating a ten-foot crater in the ground just in front of the building where they were. Kakarot didn't even glance back as he had called his pod to arrive knowing exactly what had landed out front. "So eat your fill, stasis on an empty stomach. Vegeta-sei is a five-month jump through space but it'll feel like a dream." He smirked as Chi-Chi dropped her meal but it was caught by the saiyan. "Don't let it go to waste… I have someone else to wake up so they can eat as well."

Chi-Chi watched as he set back the half eaten beef patty back in the tray before strutting over towards the pod. Chi-Chi looked back to the food but her eyes snapped up as she heard a cough from another voice as Kakarot pulled up a small woman. "Let go you jerk! I'm not going to manhandled by some brute!"

"Bulma!?" Chi-Chi's voice shouted jumping up from her seat which turned both other heads towards her exclamation.

"Chi-Chi!? For god's sake help me!" She yelled still pissed off at the man who had dumped her in that pod and put her to sleep.

Kakarot laughed as he shoved Bulma towards Chi-Chi, "she's my female. She won't be helping you, well not for a while anyway… now hurry up and eat we have a long journey ahead of us…"

 **R &R **

**MB**


	4. Homecoming

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your support for this story, I know its not what I've written in awhile but I like doing something original. I'd like to Preface this though, this is not a glorification of Rape and it being acceptable in anyway. I just have done a story like this and with a race like the saiyans save the royal family I doubt it wouldn't be uncommon. So I won't always be focusing on it so much but it will be in this story and will affect Chi-Chi a great deal. Also many of you are worried that this can not be a romance due to the circumstances yes I agree this will be a hard sell but there's a plan in my head so I won't spoil anything.**

 **A final thought before I let you enjoy the next chapter do you want V/B in this story? I can allocate time to making V/B or a separate one, its your call they will be making frequent cameo's but if you all want me to have them with their own chapters and be more involved I can do that. It won't change anything, but if we need some chapters for them I can accommodate my readers :) Let me know, alright enough stalling here's the next portion.**

' _Deep Space revitalization protocol beginning: Time to arrival in two minutes first Class Saiyan Kakarot… Vegeta-sei touchdown unimpeded'_ Kakarot's eyes found themselves blinking as the gas began to flow into his body awakening him from deep slumber. The aroma of burnt wood filled his lungs, his head feeling a slight pounding a building headache and his muscles were intensely cramped and begging to be stretched. Although that was due him sharing the confines of his already small pod with two females. Neither of which were combined equal to his weight but still, the blue haired woman called Bulma was against his right shoulder still not stirring yet. The small woman maybe 5'7 and barely a hundred and twenty pounds, by comparison Chi-Chi was about 5'11 and around a one fifty, though her muscle density was far greater and strength, she was already coming around with blinking eyes but still she was clearly out of commission.

Kakarot's eyes stirred to the side as he saw a flashing green light, "Fuck… already." He grumbled his finger coming over to flip the switch. He just couldn't wait to hear what the hell this was all about.

A pop of static came before someone spoke. "Well, well little brother. What took you so long?"

He rolled his eyes, of course it would be his older brother Raditz, what were the damn odds. Growling, "I was having fun, Radtiz. What the fuck does it matter to you?" He and his brother never got along, not that they hated each other but they didn't have to like each other.

As Kakarot had risen up through his people to earn the title of first class it created a rift in his family. He barely spoke to them, being of a higher standing, and as an older sibling it was expected of him to be stronger. By comparison his father who wasn't weak either grew angry with his son's arrogance at his new standing. His strength grew and grew and yet Kakarot did nothing for his legacy, leaving his father to only mutter curses for what he was leaving behind until Vegeta would eventually blow a hole through his chest over some mundane reason.

A laugh rumbled through the speaker. "It doesn't mean anything to me brother… but it sure does to the two people who do matter. You see Broly isn't happy you took so long because he's been the prince's sparring partner for the time being and you just know how much he _loves-_ that. Also, the Prince doesn't like sparring with Broly for obvious reasons, the legendary super-saiyan hates wasting his time in order to make the prince stronger because that's your job. So, with your little delay you've pissed off both of them, I do wonder just how badly one of them is going to beat you. Should be a good show, and before you ask pops isn't going to be there to save you, he's figured you need the beating."

Kakarot ran a hand up and through his hair while Chi-Chi's hand reached over towards Bulma and grabbed her although she was still in a haze. "Wake… Wake up… Bulma…" She breathed out just loud enough for a rippling laugh come out through the speakers in response.

"Oh my you dog little brother, did you bring home some treats?"

Kakarot could only grumble mentally as his secret was already out, picturing the face of his grinning older brother already from the communication room and picturing whatever types of females that he could imagine capturing his interest.

The other saiyan only snorted. "None of your damn business, one is for me and the other is for Prince Vegeta." The pod began to burn red as it entered the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei, drawing a now groggy Bulma from her sleep as the turbulence began to wake her up and Chi-Chi's hand. Knowing he only had a few more moments of peace Kakarot pulled out two small collars and with both of the women still unaware of their surroundings as awakening from stasis was hard normally, the first time was the worst. With a simple click around their necks both.

"What… What did you do?" Chi-Chi said her tone already beginning to turn angry as she tried to pry at the small object on her neck.

"It's to prevent the gravity from crushing you, my planet is at least ten times stronger than yours. If you don't keep those on you'll be crushed to death for being weak. Although I say that more for her sake," He said looking to Bulma who rubbed her eyes.

"Kakarot!" A voice snapped through the speakers causing all three to jump from its anger and volume. Although it only made one nervous, "You've wasted enough of my fucking time! If you are not in the training room in ten god damn minutes I sweat I'll break your arms and legs! I am sick of being humiliated by _Broly,"_ His final word ground through his teeth, "since you don't want to come back to your planet of fucking time!"

"Yeah he told me to notify him the moment you got back, good luck-"

"Get the fuck off the line you 3rd class pile of shit before I bring you along with your brother to the damn infirmary!" Prince Vegeta's voice and tone were clearly pissed, as abruptly a click occurred revealing that Radtiz had disconnected.

Kakarot took a breath, "Prince Vegeta, I have something for you. Trust me when-" He didn't get to finish as a very angry growl reverberated from the speaker.

"I don't want to hear your god damn excuses! I want your ass in this room in eight minutes!" Vegeta barked again through the speakers as the pod slammed down onto the touch pad.

"Vegeta, I've brought back a scientist and I assure you she's worth taking a look at." He swallowed praying that this might be the only thing that could possibly pull his ass out of the fire.

A string of curses came over the line before a low growl settled in. "Bring her and if this scientist is a waste of my time I swear that I'll break you in half Kakarot!" before the transmission cut out.

 _Fuck of course he'd be pissed off, but why in the hell was he training with Broly? I thought it was Nappa's job or hell anyone else?_ Kakarot groaned in frustration but as the pod door opened he knew it to be time. Grabbing both women by their arms he pulled them out of the ship with himself. Chi-Chi at least able to stand partially on her feet while Bulma sagged like a piece of luggage.

Immediately Chi-Chi felt the sting of heat and pressure on her body. It was sweltering at least a hundred and ten degrees outside and the gravity she could already tell was stronger even if reduced she could still feel some added pressure on her bones. While looking around for a moment with only a black tank top and shorts with running shoes she was hardly looking her best, but Bulma was wearing something similar in all blue. Her eyes still acclimating to the bright light of the planet, she was immediately struck by just where she was. All around towers made from red glassy stone, there were numerous structures that jutted up from the ground.

"Welcome to your new home earthlings. The capital of the saiyan's and only dominate power remaining in the universe, Vegeta-sei. Named after the royal family for generations, it really is quite an honor for the both of you." Kakarot said chuckling as he saw just how taken away both of them were. Even in their condition, his home world was beautiful the very world itself gave life to the most powerful race in existence, shaping and molding them for years until they took over the planet as was rightly theirs. This setting though was only a portion of the red planet, the main trade and transportation hub was all around, the movement of some hundreds of saiyans were all over, in addition to the thousands more slaves and workers that littered the cities streets.

Bulma had to stop herself as she now took in everything around her, the beings flying all around with no assistance to vehicles, in fact she couldn't see anything that resembled a vehicle. There all sorts of creatures but the thing that drew her eye was all of the technology that was around her, every being was wearing a device over their eye.

Shops were all over, food, devices, and people. She swallowed as she saw what were clearly slave auctions as a large platform holding all sorts of… well things were being sold, what other reason could she place for having an amphitheater style gathering point? That and all the chains and large men standing around looking bored allowed her wrap her mind what was going on.

Under any other circumstance she could be amazed and marvel at everything around her that outclassed what she had been working on at home. So many different species populated everywhere, yet the only ones who seemed to be enjoying themselves were all the most human looking ones, that resembled the man called Kakarot. The females looking almost as masculine as the males, as she stared at two women, their bodies cut with thick with muscles and thick black hair. Their eyes looking towards their party and snickering making her own eyes glare right back at them.

She was still Bulma freaking Briefs, no one looked down at her.

"Kakarot, so it looks like you had fun on your mission." One of the voices interrupted drawing the attention of the saiyan male who was just taking a moment to enjoy being back at home.

The saiyan turned his eyes and greeted them with a smirk. "Of course, Onin and Cherri did you think I wouldn't?" The two large female saiyan guards approached interested in seeing what he had brought back. Onin bearing a large scar across her forehead and down her wrist as she wore the full body saiyan armor but sparsely any training spandex underneath. Her hair was almost like Raditz as it spilled behind her back but only between her shoulders as she had a thick red bandana tied around at the top letting it pop up from the top of her head. A 2nd Class guard and a proper saiyan female.

By contrast her cousin Cherri, while not nearly as thick as her counterpart having small cropped hair that barely passed her ears in short spikes with one long bang that hung between her eyes. She had only a partial armor set relying on speed, another 2nd Class female fighter. Both were barely four thousand in terms of their power level but it wasn't much by comparison to him. She wore a full black spandex underneath hiding the numerous lashes she had been given during training. Though some even were visible with the clothing.

Cherri stopped in front of Bulma and laughed, "What are these pathetic things? Toys? Slaves," Her tone dropping to eye Kakarot with a slow lick of her lips. "Whores?"

Blue eyes narrowed even feeling so much heavier and in this humidity she wasn't going to let anyone talk about her like that. "I'm no one's whore!" Getting the attention of Cherri who looked down here almost grinning. The saiyan woman reached down to touch her face but was stopped as Kakarot grabbed her wrist with a snort his nose tipped up as his eyes looked down at her.

"She's not yours to touch, she belongs to the prince." He tossed her wrist away but not before he heard Onin grab a handful of Chi-Chi's hair. _Of course, this would be expected, wouldn't it?_

"You bitch let me go!" Chi-Chi roared slamming her fist square into the woman's side of her hips making even the woman wince slightly at the blow before she was thrown down to the ground. A foot landed square in her back shoving her into the ground.

The larger woman laughed clearly enjoying herself until she was slapped hard squarely on her ass by Kakarot's hand, the woman jumped almost five feet away her hands going back to grab her sore bottom that had half of his palm on the back of her ass still burning. "What the hell was that for?" She said rubbing the very tender flesh giving the male a scowl.

Kakarot snorted her brows knitting as he had Bulma by his side and his other picking up Chi-Chi like she was a bag under his arm. "She is _mine…_ " He warned, his eyes looking back and forth to either woman.

Both women laughed, even if he was a higher rank they still couldn't poke fun at him, after all everyone knew why. "Aww what's the matter? You too good for us, can't handle a real woman?" Onin grinned flexing her arms a bit for emphasis, "You go off to find yourself a little snack, I mean-" She dodged the blast thrown her way as it exploded on the wall creating a few cracks but nothing serios.

The saiyan male set Chi-Chi on her feet and Bulma beside her and looked to them. "Stay silent and don't attempt to flee. If you do I can't promise someone might do far worse to you than I would." His eyes looking to both Chi-Chi first then to Bulma. "I have a few ungrateful whores to deal with,"

That earned a bout of cheerful laughter from both women. Cherri smirking as she looked at him, "You might be a 1st class but is your little male pride so easily offended? Were it not for your work with the Prince you'd be even more of a Joke." Then it started.

Kakarot flared his own aura a blue hue encasing around him, as he powered up his hair rising upwards as his energy spiked up higher and higher. Both women grinned watching their scouters go up and up, even if they were at a slight disadvantage they had numbers in this little fight. He shot forwards his fist catching Onin on the forearm as she blocked with both of her arms throwing up his hands allowing Cherri to small her feet square into his unprotected chest skidding across the ground. "See you still can't handle saiyan women." Cherri laughed as she got back into her stance but they exploded again as Kakarot barreled a shoulder into her knocking her square into a wall and sweeping his leg back around catching Onin who couldn't catch him from behind knocking her on her face only to be met by a blast to his chest before he could strike against his larger opponent.

Chi-Chi grimaced as she watched the fight just play out in front of them but looked to Bulma, "B…" She whispered softly not looking to her and draw Kakarot's eyes to them. As the three jumped into the air, the small cracking of bone and flesh coming all around as Kakrot ate a headbutt to his nose as he got Onin in a headlock before she slammed the back of her head into his.

"Plan?" She asked just as quietly, she knew this could be any opportunity if any, neither was interested in following his orders.

"Figure you can work that ship? Send us somewhere?" She asked as Bulma shook her head.

She probably could get it to work, but the risks were too great on that, plus she didn't understand the language she'd need at least a day or two to have it down and get what she wanted out of it. "Not now… but I have any idea." She slipped out wallet something she had smuggled with her and inside she had a dozen or so capsules. "This might work." She said throwing one capsule at the saiyan space pod and watched it disappear and the small gray capsule drop to the ground. She walked over and picked it up as they watched Kakarot hit the ground before screaming back upwards and landing two nasty blows into the women above them.

"Think you can fly us somewhere and maybe hide?" Bulma asked looking to her friend.

Chi-Chi chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about it, "Maybe though where will we go?"

She probably could fly but what were her options? She didn't know where she was, if Kakarot could track her and if the people on this planet would even be remotely friendly. Of course, the first two beings they met started a brawl, "Do we want to chance it or just bide our time. We don't have many options," She sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry I can't help you." She looked away from her possibly only friend left who nodded.

Bulma looked up as Cherri was thrown off Kakarot and into the ground just ten feet in front of them. The woman growling a bit in agitation as she pulled herself up looking towards the two earthlings. "Tired of losing?" She poked at the woman who had looked at her wrong, it didn't matter about the world around her. She had already decided she didn't like this alien amazon who was still far bigger than her.

Cherri laughed at the comment wiping the blood from her lip as she looked at them, her tail unfurling from her waist as she walked towards them knowing that Onin was keeping Kakarot busy for the moment. The moron had found two lovely looking women, frail and weak but at least pleasing to the eye, and she always enjoyed things that were soft on the eyes. "Losing? You clearly don't know saiyans, were having fun. Kakarot just can't take a joke and plus his brother put us up to this. I have to admit I find it funny how easily he gets insulted."

"You call this fun? You're beating yourselves up for _fun?"_ Just what in the hell had happened to her life? Chi-Chi shouldn't have to put up with women who had more testosterone than her father.

Cherri smiled her eyes watching the other two fighting in the sky above. "It's in our nature, but once I'm sure Kakarot sells you off for a high price you'll be more concerned with more pressing matters when you're on your back in a slave whore house or maybe you'll get lucky and bed some elite until he breaks your neck."

Chi-Chi spat clenching her fists as she looked at the woman, "I'm not anyone's whore!" She shouted at her earning another grin and she was in mood to play some second fiddle as she swung for the woman although she felt sluggish she did connect with her fist making the other woman rock backwards. She ducked lower and shoved both palms into her chest and used a charged blast to direct a shockwave of ki squarely into her stomach.

The female saiyan took a step back and coughed as she had actually felt that, she smiled. "Not bad, but…" She trailed off looking at the small collar around her neck. "You probably won't be so tough without that collar around your neck, I wonder how well you'll do without it?" She lunged for Chi-Chi easily dodging her kick as she spun behind the spunky raven haired woman and wrapped an arm around her throat.

Chi-Chi growled as she elbowed the woman square several times in the stomach but it didn't do enough as she felt a click in her ears and then the world came crashing down.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted in shock as her friend just collapsed into the ground, she brought her own hand fist squarely into the woman's cheek but the desired effect was mute as the woman just looked at her with a bored expression. She was hit in the stomach non-too gently as the wind exploded out from her lungs and she doubled over onto the ground. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets as she heaved for air, it felt as if she had been hit by a car in one spot and she could barely keep herself conscious.

Cherri shrugged at the effort but was soon blasted off where she was standing by a very angry male. She skidded across the ground before skipping a bit and bouncing into the air. "She's mine!" He shouted a vein throbbing on his head as he looked at Chi-Chi who struggling under the intense gravity.

Onin landed just a few yards away a bit roughed up and letting Kakarot get the cheap shot on her cousin for leaving her alone for so long, _little bitch deserved that one._ She thought rubbing her jaw, she moved to go back into her stance but a new presence appeared. It was casting a massive shadow as he towered over her from behind. She also didn't need the obvious fact her scouter was blinking rapidly to announce that someone very powerful was behind her. "Were in trouble, aren't we?" She asked to the presence behind her.

It snorted, before she was nailed squarely in the back with a fist the size of her head sending her slamming into the ground with an obvious indentation. "I really do hate you Kakarot… you just can't do anything fucking right." The thick heavy male voice spoke.

Cherri who had recovered saw the massive saiyan and she swallowed, of course she couldn't flee as his head turned to her and an angry scowl was burning over his features as his upper lip was curled up exposing one of his canines. She ducked her head and backed away slowly. She may like having fun but no one pissed off the Legendary, _no one…_ Nearly seven feet tall with black hair as was common with all saiyan's spilling around his back and wearing a black training spandex pants with white gloves and boots. He was just as physically striking as Kakarot if not for his sheer aura surrounding him.

The Legendary had been born, of a 2nd class family, it was here that King Vegeta had spared this saiyan so that he might serve the royal family. In exchange for Broly's loyalty he was offered the first female heir from the Vegeta household as his personal mate when she was born. His legacy and blood would become one with the royal family, it had only taken killing off his father to achieve this result, but with Broly's status as of that being a super elite and almost exempt from law. He was free to do as he wished save helping the royal family when requested. So, his life was as such until a saiyan princess was born then he would assume his place in the royal family. Not a bad deal in his eyes, after all being the strongest being in the universe had to have some perks.

"Well you didn't come for the curtesy call what do you want Broly?" Kakarot said locating Chi-Chi's discarded collar and clipped it around her neck allowing her to sit back upright before checking on Bulma. This was just perfect for him, presenting a dirty female to the saiyan Prince? Yeah that wouldn't be happening. He felt Broly standing closer as he looked up at the angry look on his face, the two had been at each other's throats for years but Broly had more important things being the Legendary super-saiyan than his quarrel with another saiyan.

Broly's eyes looked to the two women then back to Kakarot and shook his head in disgust, "His highness is waiting for you and I'm sick of being his damn training dummy, that's your damn job not mine!" He snarled but got no reaction as Kakarot pulled up Bulma over his shoulder. "What are they for?" Watching as he picked up Chi-Chi in the other though she clearly spat at him for touching her.

Kakarot gave the other saiyan a hard look. "The blue one is for Vegeta, apparently, she's some scientist from her world and this one," He said grunting as Chi-Chi growled at him as he grabbed her around the waist. "Is mine."

The larger saiyan shrugged he could care less for whatever purpose Kakarot had brought them to the planet for, if he wanted a little playmate so be it. He had a feisty one that he enjoyed in his own room, a slender female race that looked more akin to an animal with horns and cleft feet but otherwise completely humanoid in appearance. A saiyan male always had his choice in women, some tastes were different than others. "Do what you want," Broly grunted watching though as he struggled with the female who clearly had no desire to be handled.

"Stop squirming or do you want be to be rough? I'm in no mood for playing games female." He growled next to her ear, she stopped and glared at him. He brought his ear closer to her head to whisper, "You are my female and if you make a scene in front Broly I'll spend the next week _punishing_ you. Is that what you want?"

Chi-Chi stiffened in his touch but she knew there were worth things she could suffer, it might cost her later but knocking this prick down a few pegs would be important. "Do it then! I'm not your woman. I'm a girl you took and raped for your own selfish reasons!" She caught him with a hook to his face making him snort angrily.

Broly chuckled at the sight his earlier rage dissipating a bit at the little show, "Quite the handful Kakarot do you need my help with a little girl?" He smirked as the other saiyan shot him a glare.

"Take this one to Vegeta Broly, she's a scientist from their planet, if nothing else the prince can do what he wants with her." He said hefting Bulma to Broly who still amused as Chi-Chi hit him repeatedly, doing no real damage.

Broly extended his hand holding Bulma by the waist, "Quite the coloring…" He said his hand touching her blue hair feeling her stiffen under his touch. He took a moment to admire this pretty creature, she was quite fragile and laughably weak in terms of her power but she was clearly striking with her looks. He had to give Kakarot credit this was a good find, she'd fetch a high price for any saiyan. "Don't worry girl if you really are a scientist you'll have the Prince to deal with, and trust me he's much worse with the ladies than I am."

"What are you doing with her?" Chi-Chi shouted as Kakarot grabbed her wrists behind her back his tail slithering around her waist in a tight rope like grip. The other saiyan turned his head to her and laughed, "You should worry about yourself girl," he took off to the royal Palace in a flash earning an ear-splitting shriek from Bulma who had regained herself and was unused to the incredible speed that even startled the Legendary saiyan. "Bulma no!" She cried out until she felt teeth biting in her neck turning her screams of worry into pain.

"I did warn you…" The voice grumbled against her back. "I was hoping you'd fight me, and you did not disappoint." His intention evident as she felt a fresh straining erection against her. His teeth were withdrawn before his one free hand grabbed her face and twisted it so that he could kiss her lips, letting her blood be tasted against her unique taste that drove Kakarot mad. "Wait until I get you in my quarters my female… I'm going to take you until the sun sets." He whispered against her lips, his eyes looking into her angry brown ones. "Don't worry about your friend… You have me to deal with first." He chuckled before taking off into the air. _It's good to be home… It is so good to be home._ He laughed in his mind as Chi-Chi still struggled to free herself.

 **R &R **

**MB**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

 **A/N: Thanks again for all your interest and support for this story. I know there's a few questions you want answered, and we'll get to that eventually. But will begin the slow unraveling of Vegeta-sei and Kakarot. While I won't promise a lot of V/B there will be some moments. If you also like some V/B I have a new story just for you on my page. Give it a read, or maybe you crave some Broly action I got that too (who knew?) Well I promise to keep working on this, as much as I can. I've never had such a reaction to a story in a long time. *Cheers* This is for you all.**

Vegeta stood quietly in the center of the training floor, his black training shorts on his arms crossed while his fingers tapped his biceps slowly. His eyes were close with a brooding scowl on his face, he was in no mood for games today. He'd had enough and wanted to get training on something serious today but he was still left waiting. Waiting for that imbecile to return so that they could begin sparring or maybe bludgeoning him to death, the prince hadn't decided on that fate.

Kakarot's punishment as he had ordered him sent to a planet where he could become a true saiyan, he had grown to dislike his attitude regarding his race. Primarily around his own inability to behave, he was a strange one at times. Prone to emotions that most saiyans didn't display publicly and yet Kakarot did. But it had worn on Vegeta's nerves to be questioned by not directly towards him but as his people. It had already been an embarrassment to his father Bardock whose intellect was one of the highest for his people. Were it not for his odd ball son's own gains in fighting strength he might have been exiled or be met with an _accident._

He didn't consider his sparring partner anything special other than his ferocity in a fight, he fought even with no hope of winning. He fought for the thrill not caring about the outcome, only to reach his limits and go beyond them time and time again. It was why he had given him some leniency in the past, but until that question it had broken Vegeta's resolution.

" _But I mean Vegeta why do we need a mate to bond with?"_

That question alone was stupid enough, " _because you moron, without a female mate we will never create a legacy. Our strength comes from finding a powerful female and your bond only increases your strength." He had scoffed at such a ridiculous question before stating the obvious to any saiyan male. "Besides… who wouldn't want a powerful female to share a bed with?"_

" _So why don't you have one Vegeta?"_

" _Do you see any powerful female saiyans out there moron? I need the best I am the next ruler of my people, only the best will suffice." He rolled his eyes at Kakarot, who stood up from the ground, looking at him with that stupid grin as if he understood what he was thinking._

" _What about the last three your father sent to court your favor?"_

 _The prince nearly slapped him but held his hand back, he wasn't going to strike the idiot and give him the satisfaction of getting under his skin. He had pride and while those women had strength they did not have his wit or intellect. "Fighters yes, but they lacked the most important thing needed for a queen."_

 _Kakarot looked intrigued. "What is that then?"_

" _They need foresight, brains, and willpower. A strong arm and good eyesight don't make them worthy of being my queen." Vegeta had long discarded any notion of finding a proper mate this year, none of the elite daughters provided him with any mental challenge. Decent fighters, decent looking but nothing else. These conversations had become more frequent between the two of them since the last two years. While normally one who didn't talk much beyond his current goals discussing the idea of his own reasons for turning down a mate appealed to him._

 _He didn't dislike any of the females presented, but he didn't find what he desired. If he was to ever form a connection with a female it had to be right and he would know. Taking a mate for life was something Vegeta had been thinking about long and hard since he turned fourteen and began to reach his sexual maturity. While most saiyans found whores, willing or not or even interests with others saiyans, it couldn't be done with him._

 _His life was dedicated to his people and reaching his potential, he had to become stronger but also he had to become a super-saiyan himself. Broly while loyal and an honorable at times couldn't be always seen as his peoples savior, no that had to be him. The legendary was just a weapon. He was his people, planet, race, and heritage. He was too be perfect so he would do anything for his people. He had learned humility the day Broly destroyed the Cold Empire. The Ice-lings were no match for the saiyan of legend, his father having promised Broly that if he could liberate his people from them that he would earn his place in the royal family. That once his son produced an heir he would become a part of his people forever._

 _The bargain was struck and Vegeta watched his dreams and goals taken from him as Broly ascended and took his place as his planets savior, his goal and birthright all gone in an instant. It was from that day at twelve years old he watched barely seven year old saiyan child destroy the greatest threat to his people. But who would say Broly would remain loyal, for the last twenty years that had been the case._

 _It was from then onward Vegeta sought out any bit of science and technology to aid him, anything that could enhance his strength and the lives of his people. He would be not cast aside into the shadows, he would be a leader, the only true leader for his people. He would have the Legend Kneel before him and respect him, that was his dream… a mate was of secondary importance._

" _What do you seek in a mate Kakarot? You've not even gone looking for a mate and you are asking me?" Vegeta reminded him as Kakarot shrugged in response. "I asked you a question, that wasn't an answer."_

 _Kakarot shrugged again, "I just don't like saiyan women. They just aren't pretty."_

 _Vegeta's head turned to his counterpart and stared at him as if he had truly gone mad. "Repeat yourself," Clearly that was a mistake, the moron clearly didn't sound that stupid._

" _Well they have strength and speed but their emotions are just all bloodlust, they don't excite me. I mean-"_

" _Are you truly that stupid Kakarot?"_

 _The other saiyan raised a brow as he looked at Vegeta confused. "What does that mean, I just don't want their company like you, I mean at least with other races they have something, but saiyan women are just so dull. I'd much rather just make a mate with another-"_

 _Vegeta whirled around on him grabbing him by the throat. "You are talking garbage," His partner's words cut off as the hand on his throat tightened. "Sully our race, our people by being with another race because you find our women dull doesn't mean you would ever mate and taint our saiyan blood." He slammed him backwards, Kakarot was talking about making a mate, a partner with another race and being an equal to his people? No race was superior to the saiyans, nothing would corrupt his people, no one would ruin his bloodlines._

 _Even then a saiyan taking another race as a mate? It was insulting to everything his people stood for. "They are all beneath us do you understand me Kakarot?" His eyes narrowed as he looked down into the other saiyan._

 _Out of either sheer stupidity or guts he shook his head. Vegeta let go of his throat only to slam a fist into his face. The indentation into the ground was nearly half a foot down. "You have no pride in your people, find some whore to amuse yourself then. But you will never speak of having a mate with some other race Kakarot. Just because you were-"_

 _Vegeta didn't get to finish as Kakarot retaliated and slammed his hand upside his head knocking Vegeta into the wall. "Shut up! You won't ever bring that up with me! You swore that would never come up!" Kakarot snarled as Vegeta mildly stunned at the attack growled at him._

" _I did but you will not disrespect my people and race because of what happened. Get over it, be a fucking saiyan man for once!" Then it happened, the two exploded at each other beating each other with everything they had. Kakarot was nowhere near the strength of his prince but he wouldn't let it go. Until Vegeta knocked him out cold with twenty blows to his face._

For his little outburst Vegeta sent Kakarot on a mission, let him vent his frustrations, kill a weak race and excite his saiyan blood. It was hoped that Kakarot might learn some pride in his people and come to his senses. His father Bardock was hoping it would be a good for his son as well.

For the last three weeks, Vegeta had been training with Broly and while the thrill of a greater challenge was there, the gap in power was already substantial. The legendary was no joke, even with Vegeta's own incredible power he wasn't able to touch the super-saiyan unless he let him. It was infuriating to be looked down on by someone but it couldn't be helped, and Vegeta kept his opinions of Broly very tight and locked up. He was a super-saiyan and the foretold one, and would eventually be in the royal fame when a saiyan princess was born.

He felt his teeth clench tighter as an aura came closer and closer, one that he could recognize without fail. It had only beat him into the ground multiple times, Vegeta's speed had increased since his training with Broly but it was never enough. His power was stagnate and he needed his usual training partner Kakarot, since Nappa was off on a purging mission.

Vegeta felt something strange in the air as Broly dropped something on the ground, it let out a small oomph and a few choice mutterings as well between some heavy breaths. He didn't bother turning around, he already guessed what it was, he hadn't forgotten what Kakarot had told him. "Is that the scientist Broly?"

"I wouldn't know, it's the one Kakarot asked me to bring to you." Broly looked down at the blue haired woman who glared up at him, he smirked. "Solid lungs on her, but I can't say much for her strength. She's having trouble standing even with the collar."

Vegeta snorted, "I'm not surprised but at least I now know what that horrible shriek was earlier."

"I'm not a piece of freaking luggage here asshole! I didn't ask for any of this to happen, yet here I am stuck between two muscle bound meatheads!"

That little voice with its high pitch and shriek made them both wince, there was a lot of anger in her tone, understandably that's how slaves were but never did they voice their opinions or dare insult their captors. "Tell me girl, do you even know who I am?" He asked curiously.

He heard her stand upright, "First off I'm not a girl, I am a woman and my name is Bulma Briefs and I could give less of a shit who you are."

Prideful, arrogant, and not spineless even for a weakling it was a first. "So I take it you don't recognize the Prince of all Saiyans," He slowly uncrossed his arms from his chest and turned back around and looked back at her.

[***]

Chi-Chi stumbled inside the quarters of her captor as Kakarot shoved her inside, her eyes flaring back at him as he smirked. "You must truly desire me Chi-Chi, because no woman desires my attention quite like you." His words were sick and it made her want to just puke, how she hated him. His filthy hands, his dark eyes and hair that defied reason.

He was a devil, the red planet hell she found herself in was all because of him. This planet was sweltering and even in this room it still felt almost eighty degrees with a dry heat. Everything around her told her she had truly been sent to another world a dimension where her strength was nothing and a slave to a man who lusted after her. Who would abuse and take everything from her without a care for her well-being. Her resistance only perpetuated his desires, but she wouldn't submit to becoming a willing whore for him and kiss his feet after everything he had done to her?

He acted as if he should be thanked for murdering so many innocent people, that their blood was all for the greater good and that her just simply being with him meant more than her own happiness. It was a sick and twisted world, she had seen just enough to know what kind of fate those races that were seen as beneath them? For what purpose, did any of this serve? She knew the answer, their own ego's their own vain arrogance.

She'd seen it on earth with humans, those who believed themselves better than rest taking what they wanted, whether it be money, power, women, and status. Humans could be just as cruel, but this was taking it to an extreme. They forced their will upon other races, planets, and people who could do nothing to stop them. They annihilated her planet practically for fun, murdered children and innocent people who would never be any harm to them. Just because they could, that was why.

She screamed, anger, frustration, and despair coursing through her as she turned on her heel. She had never truly hated anyone, sure she could dislike and get angry but hating a person at their very core. She'd never experienced it, as her tears began to burn from her eyes she lunged for him. Her hands aiming for his throat, she wanted to just kill him.

The way she was treated by those women, the words he whispered into her ear and how her friend was taken away from her to probably be raped and killed off. She just couldn't stomach it anymore! It was too much as she clamped her hands around his neck, he made no move to stop her. Her fingers dug into his bronze skin and she poured herself into choking the life from him.

She roared, her veins pulsing along her forehead as she squeezed at his flesh her teeth grit together as she pushed in against his throat. Her eyes glared into his black ones which shined with desire for her, his lip turned into a pleased grin. "Just die, you and those like you!"

His hand's didn't move to stop her instead she felt them slide down her back and rest around her ass and squeezed it tightly sucking her core against his swelling shaft through his clothes and against her own body. Her eyes dipped to see just what the hell he was doing and he rocked his hips against her own. The hard pressure of his cock against her core was something she couldn't ignore as she tried digging her nails more into his flesh.

He walked with her still furiously trying to choke his life with her very hands as she felt the mattress beneath her. Was this truly her fate, as she watched him tear away his shirt and soon her own clothes followed, a shredded mess around the bed. His black eyes were still burning with desire and uncaring about their predicament. Her whole life had been built on becoming a strong fighter, the best in the world. She was the strong and independent woman who lived free but by the rules, earning what she got in her life. Originally a pampered princess until she sought to learn martial arts.

Believing that by expanding her own strength that she could overcome any obstacle put in her path, that she would earn a reward for all her sacrifices. It had paid off before that time, she had been declared the world's strongest fighter, trained by her father, uncle Gohan, and Master Roshi the insufferable Pervert. She swore that if she wasn't Ox's daughter he'd have been making moves on her. But she had gained the necessary strength from all of it, her strength and technique the best in the world. Overcoming the Red Ribbon Army at only fifteen years old using her armor and own powers. If not the joking emperor pilaf who had been the biggest laugh, the fool was on a hunt for some quest for magic balls that could grant wishes. Yeah right? It was a nice little keepsake but nothing special as she had left the four star dragon ball in her home as a memento.

Once she had achieved the title of world's strongest she had thought that this was it, she had a small Dowry and prize money. That she could settle down and start a family, she still trained of course but she thought through everything she had done that Mr. Right would come for her. That she would be swept away by a charming man who would love her and have many children with.

That hadn't ever panned out, and she was left hurt- but not heartbroken- several times as she had dated men who didn't see her as she was. But a pretty face with money, others were intimidated by her strength and her drive. She was a woman after all her duty was to her husband and to her kitchen. What a joke that had been. So, she committed back to training for the next year's tournament but only two months in her world was turned into a hell on earth.

Now here she was, on a planet that reminded her of the fiery hell and with a demon made of flesh and blood. "This is what gets you off?" She screamed slapping him in the face, the sting of her palm doing nothing to slow him as he climbed atop her.

She saw him as a Masochist, his desire to give and feel pain were his tools, and she gave him what he wanted. But what choice did she have? Would she roll over and surrender all that she was because he merely stronger than her? If she did then everything she had done, everything she had trained for would be a joke. Her sacrifices pushed to the side only to be a tasty bit of warm wet flesh.

She went for his eyes but his hands didn't let her get far as one of his hands grabbed her wrist and pinned them down above her head. She drew a leg and kicked him in the stomach but the effect was a laughable. He only smiled more, the cruel expression of twisted lust and desire. "You're beautiful," He purred moving to kiss her neck and nibble at her skin. She rolled away not letting him take what he wanted but only grinned as he shoved her down onto her stomach. "You make it easier when you try and roll away. Taking your eyes off your opponent isn't a smart idea." He taunted his lips against her ear, her both wanting to gag as his tongue ran along her ear.

"Stop doing this to me, I'm not a willing whore. I'm a woman and not your fucking property." She yelled her head banging into his jaw. She heard him grunt but only a healthy rumble escape his chest.

He moved to nuzzle the side of her head, "No you're not a whore, you're my female. Besides don't act like you don't enjoy when I touch you, I feel your body getting aroused even now, the smell is like a cheap perfume Chi-Chi. Even now your little core is begging me to taste you." He nipped at the side of her ear.

She tried to push away from him, "Fuck you, I don't want your filthy hands on me."

He sucked in the air around her, she felt his hands on her shoulders applying enough pressure to keep her pinned as his legs kept her waist pinned, she might be able to bump his back with her heel but really she was trapped completely. "Care to wager your little words? If you win I won't touch you for a week, but if I win… well I want to have your pretty lips to suck my off every night for a week." She growled angrily her face shooting him a death glare but he only remained behind her grinning. "All you have to do is resist cumming for ten minutes. That's all, ten minutes and I'll pardon you for a week. But if you don't, you have to agree to my request."

"I won't cum for you, and even if I did I still would never touch your little dick!" His hand gripped her hair tightly pulling her back upwards at an arch allowing both her hands to grab at his hand pulling tightly on the roots of her hair.

"No you wouldn't do it willingly you're too proud to admit that you enjoy having a man like me. Your body screams with womanly desires that were never satisfied, its why you never cried for a lover, or a man whom you shared yourself with. You never said you were sorry when you came again and again. The words of a man have never escaped your lips because you did not know one before me." He slammed her head back down into the mattress. She could smell the fresh linens and the sweat rolling off her body. Then she felt a click around her neck.

Her only ability to remain capable of fighting back was gone as the effects of the gravity now began to press down on her. Her body quickly was flipped back over as Kakarot twirled the device in his hand above her.

"You took that away from me, you stole my life." She said with must less conviction now as her strength was being wholly pressed down into her body. "I never deserved this, I was a good person. What did I do to you?" She said as her own helplessness and sorrow finally began to take an effect on her emotions. She could feel the tears willing to form but she didn't cry. She couldn't cry for him.

He seemed slightly perplexed by her question as he tossed the collar to the side but instead of continuing he sat beside her, moving her hand to her stomach as he lounged beside her as if he was not the one who had kidnapped her. "You were strong but not strong enough, I took you for my own because I desired you. It is the saiyan way."

"Your way is barbaric, you steal women and kill innocent men women and children for the pleasure of it. Don't act like this is some sort of justification for genocide!"

He shrugged, his tail uncoiling from his waist and ran along the inner tight of her leg, the soft fur tickling her skin as she lay there unable to move more than an inch at time. "If you were the stronger race you would've stopped me. But you weren't smarter, stronger, or faster. What is a planet full of weaklings to my kind?"

"That's not a reason, you killed all those people just because you could, we didn't know about saiyans or were any threat to you! What point was there in killing so many people?" She spat at him as he smirked, she could feel his tail trailing closer and closer to her core, she tried to close her legs but his tail continued as if she wasn't trying and pushed against her feeble defense.

"They were in the way, eliminate a potential threat, remove an unwanted race so that my people might thrive. It's survival Chi-Chi, the weak are not ruled by the strong. Besides if your people were so innocent, then why did they obliterate so many lives of your own people with your atomic weaponry?" He pushed a fact back at her and she glared at him.

"That wasn't my decision," She didn't agree with what they did back on Earth. Killing so many people for the greater good was never a reason.

"Yet you did not stop them?"

"How could I stop all of them?"

He smirked, "Because I did," His words were almost a smack in the face. "I destroyed those weapons before they became a threat with my energy, but I was not allow it to happen again, so I gave the illusion of their destruction and unleased an explosion of energy that appeared as though they had done just that. I'm not immortal and several thousand degrees could've killed me. Thanks to that knowledge I went about slaughtering survivors quickly without noise and fan-fare. It also allowed me to locate your blue haired friend. You thought the threat destroyed, how easy you earthlings all talked when you feel yourselves secure." He mocked her, he mocked her people. Worst of all he was proving a point to her. If she had been stronger none of this would've happened, but she couldn't have ever imagined this.

"That's still not a reason to kill so many people!"

"Ask yourself Chi-Chi do you think I killed everyone on the planet? Even if I didn't would all your prefect earthling's just stop and help one another or immediately start squabbling over what they had left? Because there were hundreds of cases were I watched your people slaughter one another over scraps."

She snorted moving her hand to stop the tail currently stroking her folds making her body react in ways she did not desire. But she slowly moved her hand towards her waist but Kakarot's hand grabbed her wrist stopping her with a smirk. "That's because you turned them into that, they wouldn't have done anything were it not because of you."

"Exactly." He grinned causing her to shift as his tail slowly pumped inside of her body. "Don't lie you're feeling good right now?"

She'd never admit that, "I'd feel better if I could beat you into the ground. Make you suffer like you made all of those other people suffer." She growled as he laughed but she couldn't stop her face from growing redder as his tail worked inside of her body finding the spots that made her weak with pleasure.

"Soon Chi-Chi you'll desire this and me because of me. The same way your people turned into wild animals, it will be the same way I will turn you into what I want." His head leaned down to her chest and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, his coarse tongue flicking the hardening peak into a burning ache.

"W-What?" She stammered as he continued to assault her chest, his body climbing over hers as his tail pumped in and out of her body making her want to cry as she knew he was doing this on purpose.

He laughed against her as he pressed his tongue against her skin and moved up towards her throat. "You'll see. Just enjoy yourself."

"Like I can with you raping me." She felt her breath beginning to become out shorter as her face began to just flush more and more.

"Rape? You think I'm raping you?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Don't be d-dumb!" She said shaking as she felt her hips shaking, "You're forcing yourself on me without m-my-!" She groaned on as his tail twirled and surged in and out of her making her hate herself for feeling like this.

"Yet you still cum? I've heard you scream with pleasure and you have clutched and held onto me to just ride the pleasure I give you. You can say how much you hate it, but yet you won't stop yourself from enjoying it."

She had hoped to offer a retort, some well-deserved slap of verbal abuse into Kakarot's face, but no. His hand had moved down and begin tesing her clit while his tail pumped her body furiously, the furry intruder making her insides streak with pleasure as it teased and stimulated her sensitive flesh without her approval. She bit down on her lip to stifle her moans but as she did so she felt him laugh and moved to kiss her lips which she tried to shield from him but he merely followed until he crushed his own against hers. His tongue seeking entrance to her mouth as her teeth couldn't do anything but slowly draw blood from her lower lip. It was cruel and evil, but yet she still came. Her lips parted and her voice was swallowed by Kakarot's who invaded her mouth with his tongue as she shook riding the waves of a climax. Her body couldn't move much at all but it trembled and shook with the force of her orgasm.

She felt him slide his hips lower splitting a part her legs and she whined. She didn't want to be defiled by him anymore, it was humiliating!

A knock against the door occurred, but it wasn't a gentle one. Almost pounding. "Open up boy!" A thicker voice on the other side shouted before another pounding came. Kakarot growled his head snapping back towards the obvious intrusion into his fun. "What do you want Old Man?"

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	6. Warm Memories

**Warm Memories**

 **A/N: Yeah I know I'm a little slow on this update. I get distracted, easily... a lot... I do it to myself. (you guys know that). Anyway this won't be as bad as the previous chapters in terms of what happens a little breather now and there is good. Don't worry things will get 'good' or 'bad' just as fast. Enjoy!**

"I'm not surprised," He sighed. "I should've guessed it, but here I am wishing that you weren't as dumb as I had thought. But no, you've proven me wrong Kakarot." The aged senior version of his son a spitting image save for the battle scars and more hallowed expression. He held a hand over his face, the other tapping his temple in obvious agitation. "You are soiling yourself on some weak race for what purpose to embarrass me?"

He didn't want to find out his son had gone and marked a female for his own. Not that he had wished his boy would've but not with female that wasn't even saiyan. His boy should've long found a mate, _but no the boy won't let it go. I should've just beat him until he forgot, too late now._ He was left with two disappointments one because Radtiz was lazy and enjoyed his leisure time than training. Kakarot the complete opposite but lacked the drive to leave his legacy with his people, in doing so both of them brought shame upon his father who was a respected solider. It would only fuel the rumor mill about him further, he had enough shit on his plate everyday dealing with this bullshit was out of his hands.

He had seen the naked female, the smell of her sex already permeated the air making his senses twitch. It had to be a pleasing aroma as well, not one of those street whores, no this one was a fresh and rife with life. Of course, his son did nothing to cover her up, while she struggled to hide herself and shame.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you, she's mine, not yours." Kakarot said having not bothered with clothes opting to just stand with one leg in front of the other resting the base of his bed with his hips. "I don't need your approval old man, I've got other things to be doing after being away from home for so long."

He gave his father a smirk, causing him greater agitation, the two having their different views on right or wrong for a while. They fought and forgot, repeating the process many times over, why would this be any different. There should be no reason for his father to get upset, he wanted him to go find a woman. So he did, his father didn't specify it had to be a saiyan one. If he had a problem with it now, he didn't really care. It was too late to undo what he'd done, he was going to start enjoying himself.

"So this is it?" he gestured towards the bed. "Fucking something that can't even barely move in our gravity. Don't you have any pride boy, that ugly-"

"Ugly," A voice growled surprising both parties as Bardock turned his head to the woman who was pushing herself up on her elbows. "With a face like that, you're certainly the judge of appearances asshole." She spat at him, her eyes glaring as she grit her teeth.

Kakarot found it funny and burst out laughing, "She's got you there, not quite the young man like me." He kept chuckling as his father's face went red with anger and annoyance that he'd been insulted. "Try and touch her, I'm daring you." Kakarot said crossing his arms over his chest an option challenge to his property laid down.

Chi-Chi slowly pushed herself up, the rapid changes from limited gravity to ten times was making it hard for her to adjust her strength appropriately but she could feel it now. Everything just required her focus, the presence of another man already added to her extreme annoyance. With the face being a near replica of Kakarot's she knew the relationship. Clearly father and son were not too far apart.

Though she could see his annoyance with her, but it shifted back to his son and then began bickering. Daddy apparently didn't want her there, fine by her she didn't want to be here either. But the nerve of him to call her ugly? Oh she was not one for personal insults, she was a damn good looking woman and no one would take that from her.

She managed to get to the side of the bed her feet making an audible thud as she touched down on the floor. "Go to the bathroom Chi-Chi, it's on your right. I'm sure you don't need me to help you unless you need?" Kakarot's voice interrupted her concentration as she looked back at his smirking face.

"Go to hell." She said simply before taking slow steps into the bathroom, not that it wasn't obvious. The slow closing of the door came next as she saw accommodations. A shower, toilet and sink. Bare of the essentials but she needed that toilet.

"Unbelievable, truly is this how low you've fallen boy? That a weak female like her-"

"I didn't fuck ask for your damn opinion! I'm a first class saiyan and I'll do what I want, I don't need your approval anymore, I don't care about what anyone else thinks about her. I have her, she's mine!" He shouted at him, slicing his fist through the space between them as if he was cutting through the air. "Even though I'm stronger, faster, and a personal sparring partner to the prince you all still look down at me. I don't need any sort of reason and I don't need you telling me what's right or wrong. The fact of the matter is this," He growled raising up his hand towards his father. "I am above you now, I don't need to listen to a damn word you have to say."

Bardock's face contorted into a nasty scowl. "You are not above anything _boy,_ you're acting like a whining brat who doesn't like that he's wrong. I am still your father and even if it's practically hopeless I'm going to try and fix whatever the hell is wrong with you."

Both father and son began a fierce shouting match, both unable to hear the start of the shower as they continued their disagreement.

Chi-Chi felt everything though she was beginning to acclimate, water rushing against her felt strange with the pressure but the warmth of it did give her some relief. It was so nice to feel water on her body, she didn't care about the shouting in the other room. It meant nothing to her. She'd escape from this place and… She'd. Her eyes closed as a sharp realization hit her. What would she do, she had no idea what her plans would be. Finding Bulma was one of them but what if she couldn't, what if her body was dumped down the trash heap or sold to be some whore on the other side of the planet. There would be no chance of her escaping.

She pressed her forehead against the gray tiled wall. Even if by some chance she found Bulma and in that time frame managed to escape with her and by another remote chance find Earth what would be left? Who knows how long it would take until they could even get back home and what could even be left.

As much as she hated Kakarot he might be right about people, what would become of earth when everything was thrown upside down and destroyed. Would there even be a planet to come home too? Then what would she do.

She hit her hand on the wall in frustration and shook he head as the water ran down her back. "This isn't fair, even if anything works out I'll probably have nothing. Is there a point to any of it then?"

Everything just was out of her own real control. Relying on luck or chance for a chance at escape wasn't something she could count on when she was betting her life and future on it. Too many what ifs currently existed and if not one of them worked out then anything she attempted would be a waste.

The real possibility that kept her nerves on edge was what could happen if she screwed up completely? This was just one possible hell for her right now, what were her other fates if Kakarot got bored with her, or maybe decided to teach her a harsher lesson? She had no idea what cruel intentions that he might have for her. He might desire her now, but what were the possibilities of change coming in a month, two months or a year?

Things were already bad enough with just him torturing her body, making her enjoy his sadistic pleasure and having her want it. It was an eventually though in her mind, people got conditioned to things, she knew her limits and how hard she had struggled to become stronger and how her body had to become acclimated with the rigors of intense training. This parallel was no different, instead of hating it like she had her training her body enjoyed it and got used to it. Who's to say how long Kakarot would spend breaking her in? The human body had mental and physical limits to abuse. Stockholm Syndrome was a big one on her mind, would she start identifying with Kakarot and grown her own reliance upon him and develop feelings for him?

"I'm just trapped in a living hell."

She froze though as someone was behind her, but she didn't require much foresight to know who it was as a hand trailed up her thigh and around her waist. The slight tingle of a tail which wound its way around her other thigh and immediately prevented escape. The gentle added pressure of thick male abs against her back and a rock hard erection against her ass also told her this was just another game by her twisted captor.

"You're not in hell, Vegeta-sei is far from that. It's a paradise for warriors, and don't worry about my old man he won't bother you. He's just a stuck up old fool who doesn't realize just how amazing you really are." He brought his lips to the side of her neck with gentle pressure of his lips.

Chi-Chi said nothing doing her best to avoid focusing on everything else but it became harder as her head pressed against her forearm became her only focal point as two hands caressed her breasts, pushing them together slowly before rubbing them in slow circular motions with his fingers rolling up to tease her peaks into a reaction she did not want.

"Chi-Chi is it that you do not desire me?"

She wanted to shout and curse at him, but that was his game perhaps. To get her to open up to him and talk with him rationally, perhaps? She merely nodded her head giving him no verbal response. How was that even a question, she hated him, desire what about him? The fact he killed innocent people, raped her, and brought her here for his personal fuck toy, oh sure women were just lining up for that fantasy setting.

"What is it that you don't like about me?"

She growled, she could name about a hundred things she didn't like about him but again this had to be a game with him.

He brushed her hair from her neck to the side allowing him to plant soft pressure of his lips against her back. His tongue tasting the water and her skin with slow movements. While his other hand continued to caress her breast his tail slid up around her waist. He moved slowly with his lips as he went from one side to the other, a trail along her defined shoulder muscles paying each one a small attention until he came across a scar where he outlined it with his tongue. "Where did you get this?"

"Training," She answered perhaps shifting his focus on something else than about her extreme dislike of him.

"Explain it to me, how did you train on your mudball?"

She growled trying to move but he held her firm. "Calm down, this can be a good time for you. I promise, you'll enjoy yourself. I merely wish to know more about your body, it really is well developed. Strong, firm, and resilient. You should be proud of how strong you are. You haven't been here a day and already you're acclimating to the gravity, some beings never can but you, you've already increased your strength in a short time period. Who knows how strong you'll be next week, a month, a year? You could be strong enough to earn a rank here." He said softly, as one hand smoothed over her stomach. "You could be my female, free to roam the planet, free to grow in strength. A loyal servant to the royal family, it would be a great honor. Would you like that?"

Chi-Chi's bottom lip began to bleed slightly as she dug her teeth hard into it, feeling Kakarot's tail slowly teasing her waist while his fingers dipped lower into her patch of bushy black curls. Her body was already betraying her, she had to do start fighting back, but with that increased gravity she was still incredibly sluggish. She was only able to hold herself up and walk at barely a march pace.

"You could have a new life here, you might even become strong enough to have your revenge against me or maybe you'll find you like this planet," He moved to lick her cheek with slow strokes back towards her one ear tracing outside the edge. "Which would you rather talk about. Training or option two?" He nibbled at her ear and she shook her head. "No? Now, you know there's a third option but I don't mind it, my father interr-"

"training, talk about training." She didn't ever want option three. That could stay as far from her mind as possible. She felt him purr approvingly.

"Good girl, but I don't want to stand for this and I think your behavior has earned you a little reward." His husky voice and dark promises made her wish that perhaps this was his actual intent but he pressed something beyond her sight and out popped a long ceramic piece of material from the wall. He spun around the two of them where she now rested on his thighs, his back against the wall as the water redirected and rand down her face as her head rested against the crux of his shoulder. His tail removed itself from her waist to stroke up and down her ribs in a gentle pattern with Kakarot's hands pressed at the top of her neck rubbing her muscles with some force but controlled pressure. Finding her tight muscles and tension working them out with a gentleness possessed by few saiyan men.

He softly nuzzled her head as his hands rubbed down her shoulders, "How did you train?" He asked against her ear, with a deep rumble of his throat.

Chi-Chi found herself giving in to his touch knowing that she had few options in fighting and the later option of her resistance would probably be him beating her and forcing himself on her if she didn't play his sick game. Not that she didn't find it mildly pleasing either, that was her biggest problem, the guy was working knots out of her skin with some force but it felt good. Her body relaxing more and more as he soothed many of her aches and pains that she had been ignoring for a while. "I started training when I was about ten years old, I know you don't even care but I was born a Princess to the Ox-King, my father and was royalty." She expected a snort or sarcastic comment but none, he dug his knuckles into her hips almost making her wince but pushed in and out working out all the small discomforts. "I wanted to be stronger because my dad was a fighter, I didn't want to be a pretty little flower I wanted to be strong so I set out on the world on my own. Using my armor and natural abilities I got stronger and faster as I traveled all around until one day I met a sweet old man called Gohan who was my father's friend and sparring partner. He taught me for almost four years how to be faster, stronger, and more independent. I was breaking trees with my hands and shattering rocks with my feet in short order before he sent me to find his teacher Master Roshi, or the turtle hermit."

Kakarot felt a strange twist of her body as she said that last name. "This Roshi, did he treat you badly?" Emotions were not as veiled on her as she might believe he could tell things and feelings just by the sensations running up and down her skin.

Chi-Chi snorted, "He was just an old pervert, of course by comparison to you he was tame." She said listening to him chuckle in response.

"I've been nothing but tame with you." He said in her ear his tongue dipping out to lick her inner ear before gently nibbling at her earlobe. "But was he a good teacher? Did you learn from him?"

She sighed, "He was a decent teacher, a womanizer, a smelly old man but he was at least able to make me stronger. His antics made me angry, but he taught me a few things."

"Oh?" Curiosity had him.

Chi-Chi elaborated further, perhaps it was the steam or the relaxing ministrations being provided to her, maybe she was just dizzy and just started spouting off because she was so frustrated and upset with how her life had gone. She told Kakarot all about her teacher making her wear some ridiculous beach bikini and stockings at times for training. He of course wore them too but she knew it was only because he had wanted her to be in them as well, but it also didn't help that Krillin had been there at the time and saw her like that which irritated her to no end to have two men ogling her. Though Krillin might have snuck a peak here or there, Roshi was drinking her like eye candy.

Explaining how one time she had to be soaking wet in a white T-shirt and shorts in order to understand her limits of course she didn't by that and dodged the bucket of water aimed for her. That wasn't the first or last time, she explained how in one setting Chi-Chi had to wear her turtle shell which was almost 50 kilos at the time making her sweat profusely but how conveniently they had forgot to bring towels and she had just to use her one single orange T-shirt. They were in a remote region but of course Karma paid the old pervert back in spades because it was one of Chi-Chi's glorious days she had every month.

" _Eh heh heh! Come on there Chi-Chi work them buns… oh I mean muscles! You want to get nice and fit don't yah?" His laugh was echoing inside of her head like a bell being struck repeatedly._

 _It was humiliating, not to mention disgraceful to be on the beach with nothing but her 'extra' small T-shirt that hugged her developing curves tightly, the added sweat of the tropics outlined her contours perfectly and the small training 'skirt' as she called it barely covered half her ass. She might not have minded it so much had Krillin not have been wearing a larger size than her, and long pants which Roshi claimed to not have. Every time she did her morning 'workout' which was the aerobic program channel 36, at 8:00am with Calia and Mindy. Two girls who had a bust line bigger than her head and little to no shame, not that she could judge it was merely their job, but their job made her life a string of early morning aerobics._

 _She felt a vein on her forehead begin to slowly throb as she brought a hand to the side of her temple and trying and calm herself down. Her other fist clenched tightly at her side as she took a breath trying to not let her emotions get out of control or more importantly her hormones, it was not the day for her to be out in this heat! She was sore, aggravated, tired, upset, and an emotional time bomb!_

" _Um Master I think you should take it easy today." Krillin gulped as he could practically see the waves rolling off Chi-Chi. He took a step back from her as he heard the knuckles cracking. Fearing that she had enough pressure to crush coal into diamonds with how hard she had her fist clenched._

" _Ah there's nothing wrong with it! Come on Chi-Chi! One-two-three work that body! Eh heh heh!" He roared in laughter again using his cane as a lever to let him dip around._

" _Roshi I don't think that's a good idea." The old brown turtle knew this was bad and started to tuck himself inside his shell._

" _Oh quiet you it's the best part now come on Chi-Chi!" He made one step to far and tapped her square on the but, to get to start doing squats but what he got was beyond expectation._

 _Her roar of anger and fury shook parts of the ground as she slammed her hands together aiming squarely towards that damn television and her damn teacher!_

Her anger and mood boiled over into a monster and she about shattered half the island with a Kamehameha because she couldn't concentrate and out of frustration unleashed everything she had. The blast destroyed their rental property, scared all the few inhabitants completely from the island, and most of Roshi's girly mags and any access to his favorite aerobics programming.

From that moment forward Roshi realized he had some limits but didn't dare push the Ox-King's daughter any further. He'd sneak a peek here or there but never again did he try and treat Chi-Chi like he had Launch, the naïve girl with allergies.

"I know how fast a man can reach to grab your breasts, or how fast one hast to adapt to their surroundings when an old pervert just wants to see your naked bust line." She hated his dirty little tricks, how many times had she caught him red handed trying to watch her undress or slip in an extra pat here or there? Oh, it drove her mad at times, "I can wield an iron skillet with deadly when I was learning how to prepare meals. I learned just how too nearly kill a man when I cooked,"

He stopped his movements which where on the back of her knees before blinking. "You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook, what kind of woman would I be if I didn't know how to cook and clean? My dream in life was to be the perfect wife and have the perfect husband and start-" She stopped herself as she had slipped up and let out a little more than she wanted. "Not that it matters,"

Kakarot rumbled with laughter. "Oh it does matter, any woman that can cook is very valuable, and the better it tastes the more status she has. Though that is not the same for my mother, her lack of attention span has been her reason to be regulated to just handling food orders and running the food stores." It was probably her that he got this attitude from, it certainly didn't come from his father and that probably irked his father more than he would ever care to admit. "Was your mother a decent cook?"

Chi-Chi became tense. "I don't know, she died when I was very young."

The saiyan behind her felt her shift in presence. "hn," Was all he grunted out.

The awkward silence maintained for another minute as only the water continued to splash down over them from the curtain. Kakarot's hands settled on her thigh with small taps of his nails against her flesh as his tail stroked parts of her back. "I'm going to leave," She said wanting to stand up but found resistance and his pressure on her legs kept her pinned. "Let me go, my skin is beginning to prune."

Kakarot licked the back of her ear. "Oh you're not leaving, I got you nice and prepared for this." His husky voice making her eyes widen as he gripped her hips. She'd been a little source of information, he'd gotten a little more out of her. It was the goal a little bit at a time then he could have her. She had training, though he might've hoped to have found this Roshi bastard and torn his arms off, his female would not have her honor disgraced by some old half-wit. Besides he was still frustrated after his father and interrupted him.

"No, I told you I'm not some sex toy of yours." She said again more forcefully and tried to move but he let her stand up only to spin her back around and pull her against him flush, her chest against his chest, her legs on either side of his. The soaking wet hair coiled around both sides of her face sticking to her skin.

"You're my female, and besides, you know you enjoy it. Just let me do all the work and I promise I won't touch you tonight," He smirked as she only glared back at him. She was only a basic human by comparison to him with this gravity. She could've had a chance on her own planet but here on Vegeta without a handicap it was a small tree in a hurricane. "You did feel better after letting me touch you, so what's wrong with this? You'll feel satisfied and I'll let you rest, besides if you just resist I'll take what I want anyway."

"Fuck you!" She spat at him, and he licked his lips.

"I knew you'd say that."

Outside the door stopped another figure, she raised her hand to knock but as she did she heard an angry series of shouts that were muffled by something, several other grunts and roars came later which she knew as her son's voice. "Bardock told me he was back, but he has company I'll come back later. I haven't seen my little boy in so long, but another few hours isn't bad." She thought with a sigh, her tail swishing behind her. Gine, mother of Kakarot and mate of Bardock wanted to know what had riled up her mate so bad, she knew it was her son because that's all he would say in between cursing.

 **R &R**

 **MB**

 **Thanks for reminding me about Gine, she's in here because of you :D**


	7. Old and New Hardships

**Old and New Hardships**

 **A/N: I'm back again with another chapter of your favorite story, don't feel bad for Chi-Chi this is her moment. ;)**

 **Enjoy your holidays and I hope this fills one stomach that you have.**

Several days had passed with little change in her routine, currently strewn out over _his_ bed covered in sweat, saliva and every other unmentionable excretion that came from _his_ body. She screamed, she yelled, and fought as best she could but it wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough as he violated her over and over again. He took pleasure in watching her fight against her bodies reaction, he would make her cum again and again. The sweet climax her body had given up to his ministrations time after time.

Even now she could still feel as if he was still there atop her, so imprinted upon her was he that it made her want to puke. How his tongue felt inside her mouth and how he tasted inside of her. It hurt her soul so much that she could not explain it to words to anyone, not that she could.

She whimpered as she tried to move herself but there was little effort left in her body. She had punched and bit Kakarot for some time but the effects of the gravity, and her bodies already drained state left her in little condition to much after her last rape. She refused to cry, tears would only sweeten his words and his actions. If she gave him an inch he would take a mile from her, she had to be strong. This would have to be her burden, a new trial to overcome, being prepared for the future… She grit her teeth. "I'm not going to just roll over, I'm not going let him beat me."

With a trembling hand she slowly pushed herself up from the bed, her focus on every single action as she slowly but steadily got herself up on both her palms. "One step, one leg of a new journey…"

 _Just like how I started back when I left my castle to get stronger._ Her eyes clenched tightly as she slid back from the bed and landed on her feet, still using it as a support for herself she kept herself on up. Breathing through her nose her chest heaving as she felt her mind return to her.

"Every day, hour, minute, and second I waste. I will… I WILL GET STRONGER!" She shouted to herself as she pushed up from the bed on both of her feet. Her hands clenched on her sides. One had to keep a sharp mind, she would have to adjust, adapt and overcome. This would be the moment she would need, as feelings of weakness were washed away with one of anger and determination. She wouldn't remain like this, she would push herself, in four years she made herself the strongest woman on earth, in four years on this planet she could become stronger than him. She just needed a focus point.

She looked to the ground and there became her newest focus. She slowly dropped down to her knees and braced herself into a push up position. Her back flat, both of her hands close to her chest as her legs spread apart, "One… of many." She spoke with the look of a focus as she dropped to her first push up.

She had been beaten, battered, and tossed around but not defeated. Defeat would be the end of her struggle, the end of her will to seek retribution and vengeance for what had been taken from her. Slowly she dropped again. "Two…" It was going to be tough, her muscles already telling her this was going to be hard, it was going suck, and burn. It would make her unable to stop Kakarot in the evenings when he came for her, but this would be her price. She could use it train then, every opportunity had to be used, every moment had to be where she gave it her all.

"Ten…"

She thought back to her first day of training all alone, after she had left master roshi. She two hundred pounds of water up a flight of a thousand steps every day, three times. Once for her bath, two for her clothes, and three for her second bath. Each day she got stronger, faster, and focused. She did it for almost four months, and by the end she could run up and down the steps carrying a four-hundred-pound jug of water on her back ten times, in between her other training.

How proud she had become of herself when she could run faster, with focus and discipline, when she couldn't spill a drop with her speed she knew her balance was perfect. It meant that she could focus on becoming stronger and faster. She had to push herself, she made her next trip across the plains with a boulder dragged behind her, fastened with nearly twenty ropes she went nearly a thousand miles. The month was long and hard but she could run, at the end of her journey with the rock behind her. It told her that she could move at her fastest without worry.

The next step was a grueling one, she climbed up Korin's tower to meet the famous master but she gave herself a handicap. Her arms could only be used, the entire trip upwards, each pull of her hands and how they calloused and blistered up that tower for three days until she was ready to quit. Then she reached the top, and got the ability to get the famous magical water from the cat. Of course, she already knew she was fast, she already knew how to balance herself and with her upper body strength growing she could shove free from walls, grab onto anything and hold without a second thought. It took her less than 30 minutes to accomplish the task, but she wasn't going to stop.

Korin gave her a fifty kilo training suit to wear and pushed her further for the next three months, she climbed the tower again and again. She chased and leapt after the furry white cat teacher each day her strength and speed growing. That was just only the first year, she still had three to go but after just that year she had doubled everything about her. She had a legendary willpower that even Korin admitted he'd never seen before. He was amazed at her growth and wished her the best. It was after that she fought the Red Ribbon Army, for two years she used everything she had built for to see it destroyed. She could move faster than bullets, jump into the clouds to avoid attacks and with only one blow defeated the famed assassin General Tao.

She had been underestimated then, and that was her greatest strength. No one knew who she was, an outsider to so many fighters, Tien, Yamcha, and her friends didn't know just how strong she was becoming. Just because she was merely a woman… It had been a fight, a long one but she showed all of them. She was the best because of her will, no one would steal it from her.

"One hundred"

The world Martial Arts tournament had been a show for the ages, an unexpected guest had appeared and caused quite a bit of trouble. An ancient sleeping demon by the name of Piccolo had appeared, his lackeys all named after instruments. It was almost a joke, but Chi-Chi wasn't impressed.

[***]

" _Hah, little girl you scarcely know the opponent that stands before you! I am the great demon King Piccolo, I am eternally young and you will be no challenge to me!" The green skinned man roared laughing as he faced off against her in the semi-finals. Everyone believed that Tien, the previous year's champion would be the best bet to stop him._

" _I am no little girl." She said calmly as she broke into her stance earning a roar of laughter from Piccolo and his lackeys which were all around the ring. "I am daughter of the Ox-King and Ox's don't know fear they will charge headlong into any threat and go through it."_

 _Piccolo only smirked holding up a single hand he began to charge a ki blast. "Your arrogance is amusing but I promise that you will suffer for daring to challenge me. I crushed that bald friend of yours, what chance do you have?"_

 _Chi-Chi smirked before she shot forwards, her speed turning her into a blur as Piccolo fired, in that moment she felt every step up those stairs… how each day she worked on maintaining balance no matter what. She tucked her feet just enough as the blast missed her by hairs but she kept her speed. Piccolo was surprised and moved to strike her, but she was already in close._

 _She thought of the boulder she dragged and ran with, how it held her back how each day she would curse and pull it behind her. How slow it had made her until she could run with it, whether it be rolling down a mountain. Her pushing up a hill, or her running atop the piece of rock. It was how she got faster._

 _She punched him square in the stomach her fist charging ki at her knuckles, it was how she kept climbing faster up Korins tower, with great leaps at times. She threw herself up that tower and how her muscles screamed and bled for her to stop. But now they were so strong and tight nothing could break them._

 _Piccolo's lungs exploded with air as Chi-Chi's fist imbedded into his stomach. His eyes bugged out of his head, never in his life had anyone hit him so hard, yet this opponent had to be a small girl! A weak human girl had dared cause him pain! He went to grab her arm but she moved around and brought her leg into the back of his head, he slammed forwards his face imbedding into the stone as she landed in one fluid motion._

" _So, Demon King how's the concrete?" She mocked a grin on her lips as she watched his hands slam into the ground and shove himself up and whirl about at her, his eyes red with rage._

 _He was being humiliated by a girl? A damn girl! "Tambourine, Drum, Cymbal, Piano! Kill this insect now!" He shouted, as his four guards leapt from the railing at her._

" _Piccolo is disqualified! You are not allowed-"_

" _Silence! I am the new ruler of this planet I will kill all who oppose me! I am the demon King!" He shouted at the announcer to the shock of everyone there._

 _The chaos that erupted from that moment was one for the books, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and a strange man called Hero all jumped into the fight beginning an all-out brawl on the stage grounds._

 _Chi-Chi broke away from the pack to fight Piccolo one on one as the others fought his henchmen. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed flying from the air as Piccolo's arms took the blow but he was shoved backwards. "You no good bastard! Can't stand losing that much?" She shouted in anger as she hammered on his arms not allowing him a moment to react. Her punches cutting and cracking away at his protection as he was forced to leap into the air._

" _I don't care about anything! Killing you is my only objective, I will have no one threaten my rule now die!" He shouted firing a beam down from his mouth towards her._

 _She was angry, all of her work was being thrown away in some mass brawl because this idiot thought he could rule the world? Chi-Chi looked up as the beam came down and with a scream from her own mouth that shook the ground the blast exploded by the shockwave she created._

" _Insolent little bitch!" Piccolo snarled as he fired more blasts down at her, she leapt into the air, her hands smacking them away as she screamed still. Piccolo watched as her twitching brow reached just in front of him. "You-"_

 _She slapped him square across the face nearly spinning his head completely around, she didn't stop as she pummeled his stomach again. She cracked her hands upwards into his chin, he flipped several times over as Chi-Chi flew after him._

 _Piccolo threw his hand towards her, his body extending and snapping forwards as his arm grew longer and his surprise attack nicked her shoulder ripping a small amount of blood from her but he didn't succed in stopping her as she drove both of her feet square into his chest and both of them came crashing down into the center of the ring. Cymbal and Drum noted the incoming attack too late as they were back to back as Chi-Chi brought down King Piccolo on both of their heads, crushing both of them in his wake as she shot back up from the blow._

 _With a flip she landed on both of her feet, her hand going to the slight wound on her shoulder._

" _Master!" Tambourine shouted letting his guard drop as Hero hit him square in the face, and then with a short five tap combo on his chest dropped the other henchman to the ground._

 _Piano was quickly overwhelmed by the other three taking advantage of the confusion to incapacitate him. It was over for Piccolo's allies who hadn't seen this outcome, the great demon King slowly got up from the strike. Purple blood running down his face as he could feel the damage done to him. His senses realizing the situation as well as his four men were already down. "You haven't won. So long as I breathe I will watch you all die." He got out of the small crater as Chi-Chi tossed her pony tail back over her shoulder._

" _This is my fight, Let me finish it guys." Chi-Chi said extending out an arm from her side._

 _Three of them looked at her stunned, Hero being the exception. "Chi-Chi, we can work together on this. We know you can beat him but let us help you." Krillin said confused that she would even offer such a demand. "This guy tried to kill you, you know he won't fight fair and you don't need to-"_

" _This is my fight, let me finish it. No one is taking this from me, when I smash his face into the ground it will all be, I trained for this," She said walking forwards her hands slowly rising upwards. "So let me show you just what I can do."_

 _The guys looked at each other and begrudgingly nodded and took a step back, but no one promised not to intervene should it happen._

" _You foolish girl! I will crush you, with your friends you might-" His face was slammed backwards as Chi-Chi didn't let him continue to insult her and drove her knee into his chin knocking him backwards._

 _She growled as her eyes watched his face came back towards her, "Don't mock me you green bean. But if you're so intent on pissing a woman like me off let me show you one of the little tricks I learned," She cast her head to the side where Roshi was. "You old pervert give me my 'weapon'"_

 _Krillin and Roshi immediately paled while the rest of the group, Bulma, Launch, Tien, and Yamcha didn't know what she meant. But Roshi threw her a capsule which she caught. There was a weapon that she had mastered, it was unconventional, it was heavy and cumbersome. But there wasn't a man on this earth or the next who couldn't fear Chi-Chi when she wielded it._

 _Her hand snatched it and with a click a puff of smoke came next and sitting in Chi-Chi's hands was a long orange pole handle connected to her weapon, those who did not know were confused simply because they did not know._

" _Is that your weapon? Hah, what a joke! You humans never cease to amaze me with your stupidity." Piccolo mocked as he saw the large black iron skillet in her hand._

 _Chi-Chi grinned, "It does more than just cook!" She roared bringing it down vertically, Piccolo dodged it but saw the flat face spun straight for him as it smashed into his face flat, spit and blood spraying outwards as he whirled in the air before crashing down. Chi-Chi didn't give him a second before pouncing on him and in no short order laid down a series of one hundred blows with her trust cooking utensil until Piccolo was no more than just a sputtering and slightly flatter man._

 _[***]_

"T-ten… T-thousand." She gasped as she finally collapsed onto the ground, heaving with the strain she had just put herself through, there was a limit she had reached, every day now she just had to push herself to the limit. Go further than she knew was possible because Kakarot exceeded them.

She gasped as sweat rolled down her face making a small puddle around her. She could already feel her body straining, the unbearable agony of burning muscles she had almost forgotten how it felt. It had been such a long time, but she knew this is where she needed to be. One inch at a time, she'd get to her mile long destination.

She closed her eyes for a moment to just let herself rest but that notion was quickly stopped by the sound of applause.

"You're working out. If you wanted time to train you merely had to ask." Kakarot's poison like voice made her muscles clench but she was all but helpless now. She felt him walk towards her, and soon his shadow encompassed hers and she felt his hands on her, pulling her up and off the floor. His nose pressed against the crook of her neck and he breathed in her salty scent. "Oh you smell divine-!" He groaned, his voice husky with desire.

One might think a woman covered in her sweat from head to toe was repulsive, that a woman should smell of sweet honey and fruit. But to a saiyan male, a woman covered in sweat was the second most desirable thing to a woman covered in the blood of her foes. Kakarot laid her down upon the bed, a sheen of sweat covering him his sparring session with the prince had been intense and enlightening but after five hours he had come home to a most wondrous smell in his quarters. He licked at her skin, able to tell the strain she had put herself through with the way her muscles trembled and shook. "Were you doing this for me?"

Chi-Chi knew her options right now, fighting him was impossible, insulting him would only earn her to be punished. She had to play her cards right, she had to use every opportunity to get stronger. If it was carrying a jug of water on her back, a rock attached to her body, or climbing up a tower with her bare hands. This was her task, this was her challenge. "Yesss." She moaned, her mind hating herself but this would be her goal, she would use this to get stronger.

Kakarot had to hold her tight as her moan almost made him spill himself inside of his pants. "Say it again…" He groaned against her.

She leaned up to his ear her teeth grazing against his ear, "Yes, I want to be strong enough to ride you. To hold you, to be your only bitch." She said before biting his ear harder.

Chi-Chi would take this with her pride intact, she would do anything to see her revenge through. If playing the role of a submissive desiring whore was what was needed it was only another challenge. Her mind told her in four years… in four years she could be strong enough, she would escape from this. There might be no life for her to return too, there might never be a family waiting for her, a husband willing to love her for what she was going to submit herself too.

She shoved down her own desires her wishes for a life that clearly was never meant to be hers. If her goal in life was to become stronger and become a wife and a part of a family that no longer mattered to her. She had one desire, one focus in her life now, and that would be seeing Kakarot broken to return the pain and agony he had given her. That didn't give any mercy to anyone else, she would show the rest of his blasted race! No one else would have to suffer once she got enough strength.

She smoothed her hands down his back in a show of desire and she moaned against his cheek, her lips nibbling at his flesh just as he did to her. Her eyes may have looked to have desire in them, her body may appear to want him, but it was all a lie. It would take time, so much time but she would see her work bear fruit. "Take me," She breathed against his neck, "Kakarot, please take me." She licked his neck ignoring any of the sickening taste of his salty sweat.

Kakarot trembled as he gripped the sheets of his bed tighter, he had come home to see him fight him bitch and scream. But that wasn't what happened, she submitted to his desires she called out for him, her body pressed up against his own desiring him, her male. It was overwhelming to hear and feel her say those things.

 _My female should never have to ask, she would never have to beg._

Kakarot crushed his lips against hers, not even pulling his pants all the way off before stuffing himself inside of her body. Her body wrapped around him, as he did so, her tongue fumbling with his own as he kissed her. Her resistance was sweet, but her submission was heaven. Though her spirit wasn't crushed she was still strong, still there to fight he could smell it on her as he pulled up her legs over his shoulders and bent her over as far as she could go and hammered inside of her from atop her body.

Chi-Chi felt everything and though it repulsed, disgusted, and damned what little humanity she had left she would endure it. This would be her first step forward, as she felt her orgasm building quickly, Kakarot's lips never leaving hers as he pounded down on her body like an animal she swore from this day forward she would see him pay, she would see this whole planet pay for stealing everything from her except her revenge.

As she came with Kakarot's tip buried in her womb and filling her with his warm seed she made a silent request to herself and everyone else who suffered under the saiyan race.

 _Forgive me my friends and father and everyone who I couldn't save because I was too weak. I want you all to know that I will dedicate the next part of my life to seeing that you didn't die for nothing. I Promise you all-!_

She smiled into Kakarot's face who gave her a pleased grin before rolling them over on the bed, her body resting atop his as he held her back and began his second round with her. She gripped his shoulders and threw back her head as she felt the pleasure of their union, looking into the light hanging above she made her last desire made known to her alone.

 _I will destroy the saiyan race!_

 **R &R**

 **A/N: How will she do it? Will she do it? Hmm decisions decisions *Grins***

 **MB**


	8. The Light

**The Light**

 **A/N: Gee you guys really have some anger issues against Kakarot (*Grins*). Well don't worry there is not going to be a big time jump just yet. We've got more delicious torture for Chi-Chi to go through, but not in this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews this story has a great deal more popularity than I thought and you guys make me want to work harder and more on it.**

 **It was awhile back, someone does get that all of my chapters imply a double meaning and a few hints are dropped around as too what come. I can't wait too see how you all react to this one. :)**

 **Oh yeah who wants to Beta all my mistakes? I Need you you guys know that.**

Several Days Later…

She walked beside him, her hands around her stomach. Here Chi-Chi was, out on her first public display, and her greeting was mildly expected. Though she had no collar she was at least able to keep pace with Kakarot as he walked with her, his tail around her waist as an affirmed statement of his claim for her. Many scoffed or rolled their eyes but none spoke ill towards him, but they certainly did towards her. 'Ugly', 'Weak', and 'pathetic' were just a few choice words for her. She had heard worse, but strangely none called her a whore.

No as she walked through the trade district of Velen on Vegeta-sei others may mock her but they could not degrade her status.

"They are jealous of me, perhaps I should've made you wear something less revealing."

 _Oh really? Here I thought it was just because you wanted to show off… you bastard._

She was wearing only a stomach length shirt, that dipped low to expose her cleavage and tight black matching training shorts that went maybe a foot down her legs. They hugged her curves and left little for the imagination, but in addition white training boots and gloves covered her extremes as Kakarot wore his battle armor as he expected a fight. Or was anticipating one as too show everyone that his female was off limits, he had told her that a battle would settle any objections to his claims and he would fight almost anyone save the royal family and Broly. Those for obvious reasons but anyone else was fair game for him to fight.

The only positive was that her clothing was fine for the humid temperatures so if she sweated there wouldn't be any problem which she felt herself doing already. Chi-Chi had a few positives now, she could train inside his quarters without his supervision provided a few ground rules being established. First, she was no longer to fight with him public, private she was welcomed to be a hellcat. Second, cooking that was her only duty having spoken of her ability to make food Kakarot felt it time that she demonstrate to him her skills. If she did well, he would take her to the training facility and allow her to progress further. Third, Kakarot would no longer violently force himself upon her, of course that was a bargain as she would have to still sleep with him every night, an extensive round of fucking was required for upwards of an hour then they would go to sleep. She would be in his arms, his hands wrapped around her body and sleep without complaint. If she could follow those simple things they she would be free to get stronger and stronger.

She had questioned him about what had happened with Bulma but he only smirked and shook his head, _"that is not a part of the deal. Give me more time and I'll tell you, but for now she's still alive."_ It wasn't ideal but Bulma was alive and if she was there was no doubt in Chi-Chi's mind her friend was working on some way to escape. So, she merely needed to earn the chance to see her, talk with her, in private of course.

His tail tightened around her waist dictating to her that he was going to stop, their first of many for the day. "Find what you will need, be quick though." He chuckled said releasing her. The small stall was one of many that littered the busy streets, a few saiyans were scattered about here and there but this was obviously where other races congregated and traded. Only several guards stood nearby but they were fiercely busy in gambling away with a table of cards and credits on a table and as Kakarot walked over towards them she was none too surprised to see them burst into laughter but immediately offer him a seat at the table though he would have to wait for a hand to be dealt in.

"Good enough I don't have him with me." She said under her breath as she turned to the store though as she did she noticed a very striking woman or what she could assume one to be.

Her skin was almost white with a fain touch of blue, her eyes a soft purple with no pupils visible with long flowing white hair that hung down from her shoulders into an ornately held braid. Though that was not what struck her out from others as she had short curved horns rolling from the sides of her head backwards, they were polished almost like ivory that were just above her ears. A long white gown hung around her shoulders and down around her legs which were normal except they were reverse jointed and had hooves, not feet.

She might have seen Chi-Chi with Kakarot or possibly she just knew something was different about her but she approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Nearly a foot taller than Chi-Chi, this strange woman was captivating as she gave her a pleasant smile. "Warm wishes to you, though I know it means little to you." She spoke her voice while soft held a distinct accent with heavy emphasis on her a's. Though she spoke a similar language to her was even of itself surprising.

"I-I, Don't know what to say." _Great first impression Chi-Chi._

She laughed, her pearly white teeth shined with her soft blue lips and purple tongue. "It is common, new faces are often sullen and depressed. But yours is not one of them, though I feel such fire inside of you." She spoke as her eyes looked down at her, though she wasn't threatening her presence was dominating.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

The horned woman smiled shaking her head. "Forgive me, you do not know me and I do not know you. I am so forward with others at times it is a problem." She withdrew her hand and placed it on her chest and bowed. "I am Leocht, a name that means Light, so please call me Leo or Light. I have not seen such an expression on a face such as yours, so who am I meeting?"

She swallowed, she didn't feel overwhelmed by her presence but there was an aura about her that made her skin tingle in a good way but it felt strange. "C-Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi Mao."

Leo smiled, " A pleasure then, may you walk with me?" She asked gesturing her to follow her inside.

Chi-Chi shrugged, not sure of the gesture "I suppose, I'm not sure what any of this is and now I'm supposed to cook for a hungry saiyan that eats ten times what I do." She grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Fate it is, I have come to get food for my owner." She gestured to follow as Chi-Chi stopped causing her to look back surprised.

"You are a slave to one of _them?"_

Leo smiled and nodded. "Indeed, I am a concubine a fate that many see as a curse or maybe a horrible fate but I do not. For the fate of others is far worse, though I would wish to help them it is beyond me. Please we may chat while we walk, surely I can help you and I might ask you some questions, new faces like yours are rare." She gestured with her hand and Chi-Chi sighed in defeat but nodded.

The two walked inside, many of the patrons inside bowing to the strange woman who was called Light she returned a wave of her hand before they left her in peace with Chi-Chi. "How long have you been brought here?" She asked pulling down a simple strip of paper from one of the lists of boxes.

"A week, maybe more." Chi-Chi asked, "What is with the paper?" Her eyes looking as Leo pulled out several more strips from other boxes.

"This is a requisition form, stocking fresh supplies is not for here, sending a request allows for a bulk load to be delivered and not carried along the streets. You did notice the lack of supplies no?" Leo explained that shops instead of directly selling product placed orders to be brought to a requested location though paid on sight. With the form in hand one could buy as much as needed, if the stock wasn't ready at the time- most times it wasn't- it could be brought once needed. Of course, those with higher rank and standing often got what they asked for first.

Leo walked softly relating to her the strange dialect that some items had, but showed her which items were marked as sources of food and their prices. Chi-Chi felt slightly overwhelmed as she saw almost hundreds of items, but her new 'friend' called light explained she would get used to it. Advising her on finding a book of basic translations the next time to find what she would need. As not all of the goods were in her native tongue.

"So what is your story?" Chi-Chi asked her as Leo looked away slightly and shook her head.

"Mine is one of tragedy, my people were slaughtered to the brink of extinction and not by the saiyans. By the same people with whom we lived and breathed with for several generations, they were poisoned in their minds about all the _evil_ we were perpetuating but they in turn blinded themselves to their own evil. My people are nomads, coming to rest our last planet with barely a fifth of our people with whom embarked with us. The universe is often cruel, our gods did not come to save us. For my people are destined to suffer, for half of our kind became monsters, slaves to one's own desires and became harbingers of evil and sold their souls to beings for power and coin. They murdered so many of us when we refused to join with them, bowing at the feet of an emperor is not our way. Especially one who believes himself to be a god and mocks our faith, so we were culled and escaped, traveling from world to world until we thought we found a lasting peace," She sighed and waved her hand in front of her. "That did not last, I was the last alive of my village, protected because of my own special powers, some of which are the powers of foresight and healing. Though I cannot entirely control them, they happen in flashes and I do not understand the how or why."

Chi-Chi watched Leo with her small bundle of request slips wrapped them up and set them inside of her robe before finding an open space to sit, patting the chair beside her, an invitation to join her which she accepted. "Were it not for that fateful day I was saved as I saw, but unable to know by whom or why. I tried to tell my people to flee to leave me for I would be spared a fate that was not to be shared with them," She closed her eyes placing a hand over her chest. "It was not to bed, they died at the hands of those who saw them once as equals," She took another breath. "I suffered well, for a face and body like mine is a curse among the flesh of men."

Chi-Chi wanted to apologize, and tell her she didn't need say further. She had felt a similar thing not too long ago, an understanding escaped her but she placed a hand upon hers. "I know," Her words soft and Leo smiled a sad smile.

"My torture was brief for then came a man of light and burning teal eyes. He destroyed by persecutors and defilers with a sweep of his hand. Had I not of groaned he might've missed that I was still alive, for he came to me and picked me up. I cried in his arms, but not because I was overwhelmed or sad of what had happened to me, but what had happened to those around me."

"Who saved you?"

Leo took a breath. "My savior was called Broly, for sport he had come to have some fun on the planet but in doing so came and saved my life. He was disgusted by the natives and what they had done to me, he was too late to save my people, but he asked if I would serve him," She brought her other hand over to Chi-Chi's and looked into her eyes, the young earthlings face reflected back from their purple glow. "I told him no, I said that I had not seen my future to serve him. Only that he would save me I-"

"Leo, oh my what are you doing here?" A soft feminine voice, Chi-Chi popped her head up and beheld another woman. A saiyan none the less, her biceps covered by bands wearing a dark blue training suit. Her hair short around her neck cropped into neat spikes that hung just around her brows.

The light skinned woman's face perked up and she stood up and embraced the saiyan woman in a friendly manner one arm wrapping around her back as the second grabbed her hand and touched her chest. "Gine, my favorite cutter how long has it been?" She exclaimed all traces of her past experiences seemingly vanished.

Gine gave a mild laugh shaking her head. "Oh, you know me. Never a dull moment except when I have to go out spending all of Bardock's money." She joked as Leo smiled and held her shoulder, though the friendly gesture shifted as Gine's eyes looked at Chi-Chi. "Oh found a new person in need Leo?"

The white skinned woman nodded, "You know too well Gine, yes I am helping out a newcomer," She gestured to Chi-Chi to come over, "Chi-Chi please meet Gine, she may be a saiyan but she is one of the best meat providers on the planet and a friendly face if you ever need one."

Though apprehensive Chi-Chi approached her but didn't get to waste a second before Gine gave her a similar embrace to the one she shared with Leo. " So you're Chi-Chi?" She said pulling back and giving her a once over. Her tail flipped up in front of her as Chi-Chi felt slightly odd by the impromptu inspection. "I see… I see, no wonder my poor boy is smitten with you." She smiled as Chi-Chi gave her a confused stare.

"Poor boy? You don't mean that-"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I'm Kakarot's mother, but don't worry I'm nothing like him or his father. I'm not one out there for purging and conquering other races," Not that she had any real talent for the job or desire for that matter. "But I can't do anything about it, Kakarot's station as a first class doesn't allow me to correct him, but since seeing you I know why he was so _enthusiastic_ when talking about you?"

Chi-Chi felt like a mild slap in the face, here she was talking to the mother of her rapist who seemed almost unaffected by what her son had done to her and saw it merely as him being her boy. Though she had nothing against the woman, how could she stand there in front of her and act as if she wasn't stolen from her home and brought here to be a toy for her own boy's physical desires? Was this race so far gone about being civilized? Was the idea of whores and concubines just a forgone thing?

She looked to Leo who began talking with Gine again, her eyes apparently sensing the distress from Chi-Chi as she witnessed her purple orbs flair brighter. The two women talking as if everything in their lives was normal, this… This was insane! She felt her head begin to pound and she brought a hand to her forehead. _Just how can people act so indifferent to this?_ She wanted to scream and roar in frustration, as her head eyes began to blur.

Leo's story wasn't much different from hers but she wasn't fighting back against it, she was embracing it. Her people were butchered and just because someone came to her she believed it was fine to just sign away her life to one these monsters? That's what they all were! She grit her teeth as her head throbbed more and more. The few saiyans she had met all proved to her one simple thing, they were beyond redemption. A planet of murdering and plundering savages that cared only about their own lives and those connected to them.

"It's alright, have a seat." Leo's calming voice spoke as the larger woman placed two hands on her shoulders. Chi-Chi shook her head as she brought her other hand to her head, her headache only growing.

"Hurts…" She mumbled as Leo's hands moved to her face, these people were insane. This shouldn't be happening!

"Is she alright?" Gine asked, coming over to see the strained expression on Chi-Chi's face.

Leo said nothing, her fingers pressed against her hands. She could feel the waves rolling off Chi-Chi they were strained and angry but as she touched her she could feel something dark within this woman. It burned throughout her core, there was a good soul within her. A proud one who had lived for herself but not through others. She lifted her face to see Chi-Chi's squinting eyes, there _it_ was. "Don't give in," She spoke dropping her face to hers.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure where she was currently as she saw nothing but purple, eyes and the pressure of someone's hands on her face. Something was there trying to poke into her mind but she fought against it.

 _Be at ease… It is me._

That voice? Was Leo trying to speak to her. 'What are you doing?

 _I will help you, don't give in to it. Don't let your soul be consumed Chi-Chi I will heal you, let my light take away your darkness._

She didn't know what she was talking about, what darkness? She wasn't evil she had done nothing wrong. The only thing she had done was trying to be a good person and then she had everything she once enjoyed stolen from her. This wasn't her choice, this was what she had to do!

 _Please don't let yourself be lost I will take it away for now, but if you lose yourself you will only hurt more._

She couldn't think as the purple turned white, Leo's eyes were bright white now, but more shocking then that was she pressed her lips against Chi-Chi's own. It wasn't a kiss as it much was a sensation that lasted for several seconds then Leo pulled away, her white eyes becoming purple once again. "All is well." Leo spoke pulling away from Chi-Chi, her expression calm but in her eyes she was concerned.

Chi-Chi was stunned, her headache vanished and she felt lighter and the pain inside of her vanished. She just stared up into the other woman's eyes a silent question she was asking to her. _What did you do to me?_

Leo smiled and shook her head. "Gine, the poor girl is just having trouble adjusting. She's still acclimating to everything, I'm certain Kakarot is outside, would you find him and have him take her home. The girl needs to rest."

"No problem Leo, just pay me a little extra next time." She said with a smirk before walking away and outside, her voice shouting off in the busy district.

Leo's smile dropped as she brought an arm around Chi-Chi, the look of a concerned parent showing on her expression as she. "You are holding an evil inside of you Chi-Chi, I feel it growing and festering inside of you like a cancer. Don't give in to hate, it will only cause you further suffering. It will consume the light inside of you and lead you down a path of despair," Chi-Chi shrugged away from her but the woman did not react.

Chi-Chi shook as she felt strange hearing but not hearing her words. Evil? She wasn't doing anything evil, what was wrong with hating the man who had destroyed her life? "You don't know anything that happened to me," She cast a glare at the woman who did not react to her outburst. _You have no right to judge me!_

"You are hurting, it's normal. I'm not asking you to accept as if what happened was a good thing," She reached out for her but Chi-Chi backed away. Leo brought her hand back to her side. "You were raped, beaten, abused, and tormented by a man who desired you. Forced to watch your friends and family suffer, I know this feeling and right now the darkness is festering inside of you. It fuels your hatred creating a cycle that will not end, when you seek to wrong him will it end everything? Will it bring back everything and you will move on? No, it turn you into a slave to your hatred, you will burn and suffer more from it."

Chi-Chi clenched her hands at her side. "I won't ever forgive him, forgive his people." She felt tears burning at her eyes as so many emotions rolled through her.

Leo nodded solemnly. " I won't ask you to forgive, but one evil will not erase another evil. You must become stronger, though not for revenge Chi-Chi. I have seen your fate and it is clouded in fog, though choices and decisions are made in the future yours is not written yet. You have a choice to make still, however our time is over I pray that we meet again," She bowed her head. "please take care of yourself." She then abruptly turned away and left Chi-Chi alone, the women called Leocht which meant Light vanished without a trace.

Kakarot came in a bit leisurely wondering what was going on as he saw Chi-Chi parked by herself all alone and just staring off into nothing. "hn" He grunted as he walked over towards her. His mother had found him while he was dealt another great hand, he'd made a few more credits and had bought himself a little surprise for him and Chi-Chi for the evening. "I don't enjoy having my mother coming over to inform me that something is wrong with you." His tone annoyed but as he looked at her he smelled something. He came closer his hands grabbing her shoulders snapping her from the stupor she was in. He sniffed it again, "Who touched you?" Kakarot never considered himself the jealous type but he had given no one permission to touch his female.

"Her name was Leo,"

Kakarot growled, "Fuck, of course she would be here. Dammit, just fucking dammit!" He cursed angrily as he should've been more careful and looked inside to see who was there.

Chi-Chi gave him a glance, "What's wrong with her?"

He snorted and ran a hand through his head. "I will explain when we go back to my quarters, for now let me go drop off the request forms," Kakarot pulled her closer, Chi-Chi stiffened slightly at the action but quickly let it go as she had to give the appearance of a submissive female. "Come," He left his tail wrapped around her waist as they went up to the front table and he set out most the things Chi-Chi had selected.

"Very good sir, tomorrow morning then." He said as he handed off his packet of stabled notes to another man who disappeared into a backroom.

Kakarot said nothing more exiting with Chi-Chi in tow heading straight back for his quarters not noticing the set of purple eyes watching the woman in his arms. She stood silently, her hands folded in her lap. "Fate is not written Chi-Chi, what I have seen of you is not decided. You make your choice, but please let it be the right one." She sighed stepping back from the shadows as she saw Kakarot's turn back in her direction, he could not see her but he could feel her presence as she looked upon them. "Will you save yourself or destroy yourself? I have seen a world bathed in flame, another bathed in green land and blue waters. One you are happy, the other you are weeping. Is the cost of vengeance worth the destruction of your soul? Decide Chi-Chi because I can only guide you and help you. It is not me who will make the plunge, my life will be in your hands and I pray you see me… you see my light." Her eyes turned into a brilliant gold almost like the sun before she slowly disappeared, returning back to the chambers of her master.

 **A/N: Leocht Means Light in Italian, so just a small teaser of our strange friend called Leo. Don't worry she'll be back and cause more _things._ I promise *Evil grins***

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	9. Training Match

**Training Match**

 **A/N: I'm happy Leocht was well received, I know a lot of you have some ideas about her. Oh you have nooooo idea *Grins* she's going to be involved but how much oh I don't know. Also thanks to all of you for your reviews, seriously keep them coming the more I see the more I work. I promise you, who else updates this much, i'm running Mixed Blood and This story almost 1-2 updates a week for both :P**

 **Also thanks to everyone who views my work I set a milestone of over 1050 views on a single day *Yay me* almost breaking 17000 views just this month. Although I will admit I cheesed it a bit with updating both this and Mixed blood on the same day early in the day. P.S. The V/B fans may view this more than you guys, but you guys Review way more and I love you all for it! (not that way though) Well enjoy, some question answering and more question bringing time! :)**

 **MB**

Chi-Chi believed she knew hardship, that she knew what training was about and the challenges and sacrifices that it required of her. She'd pushed herself to her limits before but this was insane. Kakarot flexed and moved fluidly with one hand doing his pushups vertically maintaining his balance while wearing a metric ton of weights. One might guess he wasn't even challenged, he moved up and down, one hand behind his back as he just kept going, his hair falling flat towards the ground with a dance of spikes. He had her trudged up in what felt like a ton, a training vest that made her arms shake and wobble with every push of her legs. It also didn't help every saiyan in the room was laughing at her, mocking her. Calling her weak and pathetic with just enough volume so she could hear.

Of course, the only thing she focused on was the conversation she had with Kakarot a few nights ago, he was so enraged by the fact she had been near Leocht that he didn't even force himself upon her. Something Chi-Chi was completely fine with, what she had learned about her disturbed her, but then again it was Kakarot telling her these things… but the bastard didn't ever lie to her. He may trick her or play around with her but he didn't lie to her.

" _Leocht, Leo, Light whatever you wish to call that woman. You are too stay away from her, she's cursed and any whom she touches she will curse as well. The exception to this rule is of course Broly, it's the only reason she hasn't been killed is because he's quite infatuated with her and her so called gift."_

 _She watched him run a hand through his hair as he laid back on the bed. She was of course cooking dinner for the first time, everything she had looked familiar enough to rice, red meat, and steamed vegetables so she just prepared them as if she was on earth._

 _He of course wasn't enough focused on her cooking which was more surprising since the man loved food. Perhaps Leo did really bother him, Chi-Chi couldn't be sure either way about it. "What does she do that's so bad?"_

 _Kakarot snorted. "She manipulates people, enters their minds and makes them believe and see things that aren't real. She convinced one poor slave that he could escape from Vegeta-sei. Which is impossible mind_ _ **you."**_ _His emphasis directed towards her as he cast her a glance. "All he had to do was walk to his balcony and spread his arms and the winds would carry him, the poor bastard did just that and ended up splattered all over a street. Of course that was merciful, she's driven other slaves to kill one another. Even merchants buy into her wild images of seeing the future. She's swindled tens of thousands from people's pockets all for herself. The woman is completely evil, though I doubt she knows it herself."_

" _How could she do all of that, she's just a single person. Couldn't she just do that to everyone then?"_

 _Kakarot shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have an answer. "I don't know, maybe she can, maybe she can't. However, she can't be trusted anything she says is just to get inside of your mind. So long as she has Broly's favor there's not a damn thing anyone can do to her. You might figure that someone could just have a slave try and kill her but it doesn't work. She can see the future, she's never fallen for traps or tricks. She knows everything and yet she only plays with being's heads as if it was all a game to her." He shook his head. "She's evil and not I suppose. The only one who knows the answer to that is her or Broly. However, I don't even know why Broly favors her so much. He doesn't sleep with her that often, but she accompanies him as if she were more than his concubine."_

 _He sat up in the bed and looked at Chi-Chi. "What did you say to you? Did she touch you?"_

 _Chi-Chi wasn't sure how much she bought his words, but she couldn't also tell him everything. If Leo was out to help her it would be stupid to throw away a chance to save herself. "She said she saw me, she knew I would be there and wanted to help me. She showed me what to buy and how everything worked, then I got a headache when I ran into your mother." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't everything either._

" _Did she touch you?" His tone more forceful._

" _No," Her lie went without a hitch. "Well just my hand and shoulders but nothing more."_ _ **I totally didn't feel her kiss me on the lips if that's what you mean by touch.**_

" _I suppose that's not a problem then, if she touches your face she can enter your head. Put thoughts and ideas in there that weren't before, Leocht is not someone you want near you. If she feels she can manipulate you she will. Although I've never wronged her, me relationship with Broly doesn't assuage the fact he may put her up to something though that's slim at best since he'd just his fists." He fell back on the bed._

" _Does she do anything else just so I know?" Chi-Chi asked, while not subtle in her question it also was a proper one._

" _Just don't let her kiss you, though I'm sure you're not into women with how you react to me," He chuckled though Chi-Chi wanted to curse at him for that statement, she only bit her tongue. "She's infected people's minds and invades their dreams or so the rumors go. No one's ever could prove what they say because no one can see into another's dreams. But a few saiyans said when she touched her lips against them they could see her in their minds at night."_

" _What happened to them?" She asked slightly inferring more with her question than she should've but she had to know._

" _They went insane, started screaming something awful about how she was there. Telling them to do things, making them see things that weren't there," He looked at Chi-Chi, "They went mad, a man smashed his face into a wall for an hour until he killed himself to remove the images she put in his head. Others left the planet and died shortly after on a purging mission as they could keep their focus." His words and gaze nothing but serious. " Leocht could still reach out to people not even in her galaxy,"_

Chi-Chi wasn't sure of what to make of their conversation, she didn't have any of the things happen to her. No one spoke to her in her dreams, she didn't see things. The only thing she knew for certain is she was freaking dying with all this weight on her and yet Kakarot kept going at his pace. Moving up and down, over and over with a smug grin as she struggled, as if mocking her but at the same time pushing her to go further. She glared at him as she kept going trying to reach a thousand.

She was coming up on eight-hundred and her body was hurting like hell all over, just how much stronger would she have to get in order to overcome Kakarot. The civility she showed him was an act, she had desire for any of this. She would still cuss and bitch at him when they were in private, fondling her or touching her when she had no desire for it.

Then Kakarot stopped as did every other person in the training facility, all of them quickly dropping to one knee as Chi-Chi felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her into a kneeling position. She growled at Kakarot but his eyes weren't looking at her but towards the doorway. She followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat. Standing there in a full blue and mid knee length dress was her friend, Bulma! Of course she wasn't the reason they were kneeling, a man whose presence seemed to command nothing less than respect as his upswept flame hair, rugged body, and posture that announced his dominance. Short only in stature but clearly he was a dominate man, she'd never seen him before and judging by everyone's reaction he was royalty. She'd seen Broly but no one gave him this respect.

"Get stronger and don't bother my servant." He barked simply and everyone returned to what they were doing. Vegeta's eyes glanced to Bulma, the small black collar around her neck replaced with an ornate pearl white that almost mixed with her pale skin. She was a striking female, he smirked no doubt they envious. He was the prince after all. "Inspect it, will this be adequate for your gravity machine?"

"I don't know your _highness,_ may I be allowed to at least walk around or just assume everything with my eyes?" Her glare shot back at him made his smirk grow. The royal son of a bitch had barely let her rest since she had been working on him. Managing maybe four hours of sleep before he dragged her personally from her quarters which were connected to his own. After she demonstrated the gravity machine and its effects the prince demanded an up scaled version, more powerful, more durable, and bigger. The ship wasn't enough when it was capped at twenty-five times gravity. She had built a new gravity field generator she just needed a proper size room to make the plates and a power source for her to run everything. It might take her a week, but with Vegeta breathing down her neck she'd might get five days.

"You may woman, see too it your time isn't wasted." He said before walking inside, his eyes spying Kakarot and a woman at his side. The prince wasn't a one for curiosity of others affairs but this one had him intrigued. Him with a female was a rare sight, but his sharp eyes could already detect something was not quite right with the female beside him.

"If you value your life, _do not_ do a thing to the prince. He has zero tolerance for many things and slaves are fodder." Kakarot didn't even glance her way but his tone was serious, standing up his eyes shifted watching the blue haired woman he had given to Vegeta walk around the facility, most saiyan men giving her a pacing glance but nothing more. That collar prevented many things from happening to her, but his eyes saw Vegeta heading his way. The cold expression in his eyes made his intent not obvious to those who did not know him, but Kakarot had spent enough time to know he wanted information.

"Prince Vegeta." He said bowing his head out of respect, he saw his interest in what he had beside him. After all he was sure everyone knew who she saw and he perhaps wanted to confirm that.

"You brought a slave into a saiyan training room?"

It was a statement and not a question. Kakarot looked at Vegeta, the cold stare of the prince demanding an explanation. "I need her stronger, if she is to work around my quarters it won't be with a collar. I don't desire a weak woman."

"Then take her elsewhere, she is not a saiyan and she is not loyal to the crown." The two men looked at one another hard, though Chi-Chi slipped away for a moment to quickly hurry over to Bulma who did the same. The two not sure of the others fate, of course the prince carefully noticed her scent and presence move he studied her reaction as the two women embraced one another for a moment smiles on their faces, ones that weren't forced or put on for show. "She does not know her place, touching a royal servant. What kind of slave do you keep Kakarot?"

He shrugged, "A different one, besides she is the same race they were friends on the planet before I brought them here. Always good leverage when convincing someone to do something when someone they care about is in your care isn't it?" He smirked as Vegeta glanced to him and back towards Kakarot. "Both know the other is alive, wouldn't you say that both of them now have a greater incentive to behave?"

This wasn't lost on the prince, there had been several claims by her that she wanted to see her friend, that she would work better if she knew that she was alive and not being brutally raped by a savage. She had no problems screaming at him, berating him with insults when he goaded her. It was humorous that such a frail woman felt no fear in front of him anymore, perhaps she knew she was more important alive than dead and also perhaps because she was given access to such a high degree of technology.

The woman had a gift for science and it was for that reason she was allowed a great deal of freedom when he dealt with her. Of course, he'd threatened her, scared her with his fangs and ki but that didn't snuff out her fire. She amused him, it was something very uncommon on the planet Vegeta to have anyone that could occupy his time that wasn't directly important to his rule or training.

Vegeta only grunted, his eyes watching the two women obviously Kakarot's wench was busy checking over his servant. Clearly, she was much stronger than the rest of her kind as he noted her without a collar and wearing a light training vest. His blue haired woman would definitely break in half if she was placed in a similar situation. "What is her purpose Kakarot?"

"Cook, fuck, and fight with." _Mostly,_ Kakarot grinned mentally. Vegeta's eyes glanced back to him then back to the raven-haired woman.

"You've grown attached then?"

He swallowed, "To her body yes, to her person no I'm still breaking her in. She's got quite a willpower in there but I'm making progress. She's given in to me and accepted me as her male but she doesn't fully surrender. I know she's acting but it will take a bit longer till I can have her the way I want."

"Disobedience should be punished, yet she is here?"

He gave him a knowing glance, "And the blue haired one's response to you wasn't?" It would've been hard to not hear that comment made for a saiyan. He saw the annoyance in Vegeta's expression, but he shifted back to look at the two women who were far opposites of one another it almost felt humorous.

It was like him and Kakarot, he was the prince and he was just a soldier. His woman was a genius- though he'd not tell her that- and Kakarot's was a fighter. They complimented each other somehow. "She is going to improve the gravity chamber she's said she could reach up to a hundred times her planet's gravity or ten times our own." He changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on anything that wasn't the idiot's business.

"Not bad, you planning on something with this room?" Kakarot asked curiously.

Vegeta smirked. "The whole thing will be a gravity room, she needs only a proper space although she's more interested in talking to your harpy than doing her job." He crossed his arms, as he began a mental countdown to when he would step in and get the bitch working on what she was supposed to.

"Let them get it out of their system," He said tapping Vegeta on the shoulder a grin growing on his face. "Quick round?"

Vegeta slammed his fist into Kakarot's forearm which reacted to block it. "You shouldn't ever challenge your prince." Before Vegeta set off in a series of punches and kicks. The other saiyans stopping to only watch in awe as the two powers sparred.

Earlier, Chi-Chi hugged Bulma tightly so happy to see her alive and well. "Thank Kami, you are okay Bulma. Kakarot wasn't telling me anything about you so I've been worrying."

Bulma hugged her friend back but noting her friend's strength more than usual as she felt the pressure of her embrace. "Same for me, _The Prince,"_ She said with great animosity. "has been running me ragged for over a week _,_ now I have to build him a gravity room five times bigger than my ship me and my father built and make it four times more powerful in a few weeks." She felt a bit of her own anger boiling up as she talked about her forced project.

"Bulma, has he?" She had to know if her friend was suffering like her.

She shook her head, "No, he's too high and mighty for that. He'd sooner let me spit in his food than sleep with me, how are you doing?" Chi-Chi leaned herself closer so she could whisper the truth to her friend. Confessing herself right now was what she wanted, someone to say she was fine to feel this way. That it would be okay and that she'd make it through this.

"I'm his willing whore… B." She said feeling her friend grip her hand with more emphasis. "He'd rape me even if I said no, and I wouldn't be here to see you. I have a part to play right now." She said feeling her own tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she felt shame wash over her as she told her only friend left what she was doing. Confessing her sins to her as if she were a priest giving her confession, she told her quickly and softly everything. How she had to throw away all of her own pride and morals to get stronger. Even as the sounds of a fight broke out the two women who were close to the sidelines were ignored and in their own small world.

Chi-Chi gripped Bulma's hand as she buried her head in the side of her neck, not crying but looking for support. How she now spread her legs for her rapist, she came for him as he took her body and how she slept in his arms at night. A woman with nothing but her vengeance left behind looking to her friend for some support.

Bulma was stunned, not that he was going to blame Chi-Chi for what was happening but she felt conflicted what she was doing. She knew that Kakarot would take her willing or not, but was it right of her to just give up her pride as a strong woman so that she might have a chance of freeing herself? "I'm sorry," Was all she could say, "You're doing what you have too, no one can blame you." _I don't know that…_ "You can make it through this, I'm working on something." _You're lying to her Bulma, you haven't got a clue, Vegeta gives you no time on anything except for himself._

"Well, well." A new voice popped in surprising both women who saw a taller saiyan with a sly grin on his face. "One who stinks of my brother, and the other of my prince. I can only guess as to who you two are." A long haired saiyan that hung around the back of his legs, no bangs and dark eyes with a familiar voice. "So, touching too see the two of you reunited, although I'm here to talk to the black-haired bitch here bluey." His crude gesture towards Bulma made her face snap a fierce glare at him. "I almost feel something, you've got quite the stare on you. No doubt the Prince's doing."

"What the hell do you want with me?" Chi-Chi barked guessing this had to be Kakarot's brother Raditz.

He shrugged still grinning. "Oh, not a whole lot, my old man is pretty pissed about you seducing my brother."

Chi-Chi bit her tongue, she wasn't going to give into that bait. It was clear he came to just annoy her. She only knew so much about his brother but he wasn't that impressive by comparison to his father and younger brother who outclassed him. He was a king of mischief and spreading trouble, the perfect son of a bitch to be looking at you when your confessing your heart out to your friend.

Raditz frowned, clearly she wasn't in the mood for playing. _Oh well,_ he thought. "Well you see, my Father wants you gone and soo…"

Kakarot caught it from his sight, his senses in tune with where Chi-Chi was when they were in proximity to each other. He wasn't known for being possessive, or fighting over trivial things, but certainly not his brother would dare be so close to his female, if so than he'd teach him a lesson. He caught Vegeta's strike, before pushing off of him using the momentum of his strike to carry him off before firing backwards towards the trio.

"… it's not a bad deal."

"SHE IS MINE-!" Kakarot roared before bowling over his brother from the side, his full-blown rage blasted over Raditz in one move had trapped his older brother's arm behind his back, the other grabbing him around the throat. Bulma jumped slightly ducking behind Chi-Chi as the two males tumbled in front of her, Chi-Chi tensed but the action had come and gone so quickly she didn't have time to react but she knew that yelling voice.

"Lighten-! Up brother… I was just t-talkin." He said as Kakarot squeezed tightly around his neck. "You're-. no-. Fun-!" He grumbled tapping on the forearm.

Kakarot snorted but he saw another glaring visage standing by both women. His wasn't pleased about his fight being interrupted, regardless if someone was meddling with his property. Vegeta's mood soured quickly, "Woman!" He barked, making her flinch at his aggressive tone. Chi-Chi turned along with Bulma, and saw the prince his arms crossed clearly keeping himself composed as he looked down at Bulma. "Well?" he growled his eyes looking directly into her blue ones.

Bulma knew immediately what he meant she straightened herself out, "It will work." Vegeta snorted from his nose his eyes snapping back to Kakarot and Raditz.

"You two against me, five minutes, no limits…" Kakarot released his brother staring at Vegeta for a moment, Raditz who coughed for a moment also stared at his prince.

Chi-Chi who was still sidelined for most of this studied all three of the men's expressions but was snapped out as Vegeta grabbed her shoulder. "Escort my woman to her quarters," He looked to Bulma, "You have two weeks woman, I suggest you get moving." He said gruffly pushing them to the side.

Chi-Chi wanted to retort but Bulma grabbed her friends hand shaking her head and mouthing the words, 'not safe'. She pulled at her friends arm dragging her away as Chi-Chi noticed seemingly that every saiyan in the room had left save the three,

"Five seconds' harpy, otherwise I'll add you into the festivities."

Kakarot watched as Chi-Chi and Bulma disappeared his eyes flickering back to Vegeta. Radtiz glanced towards his brother and back to Vegeta who turned and walked back straight into the training room before clenching his fists tightly. The ground began to shake as Vegeta's white aura engulfed him completely, his veins on his forehead straining as his energy began to release itself fully.

Kakarot quickly ushered his own power to the surface and Raditz as well both brothers qualms forgotten as Vegeta had set down a match. A royal decree of fighting against those who disrespected them, it was a simple statement for five minutes would hold nothing back. If they died in the process, then it was a shame. If they lived they would be considered lucky, they were now going to fight their prince in an all out brawl. Vegeta's mouth opened up into a roar as he felt his energy spark around him, with a final breath he didn't waste another second of his allotted match. He exploded first aiming straight for Kakarot, his fist slamming into his blocked forearms, skidding backwards several feet along the training's room surface.

He pulled to the side avoiding the strike to his face, but he couldn't catch Vegeta's blow to his side, the force cracking against him but he remained standing as his older brother used the opportunity to strike at Vegeta's flank. The blow to his head missed as the prince slammed an elbow into the elder saiyans gut before causing him hack up as the indentation from Vegeta's elbow was evident in his training armor as it practically shattered. Flipping upwards forcing Kakarot to pull back to avoid the strike and drive his foot into Raditz shoulder and slam him down into the ground.

The long haired saiyan bounced up from the ground with the force he felt from the impact, but soon was blasted forwards as Vegeta used his body as a literal weapon aimed at his brother who jumped upwards dodging the strike that sent him plowing into a wall.

He shot forwards at Vegeta, the two exchanging blows, a fist slammed into the prince's face making it bounce backwards but he recovered and slammed a knee square into his stomach, he hacked before the prince slammed his forehead into his face, spit and blood shot outwards as he saw stars for a moment, but he didn't get caught undefended firing up his leg he caught Vegeta in the chin giving him just a second to breathe. His face pounded as he caught sight of Vegeta already airborne, he snapped his hand forwards unleash a blast of ki which Vegeta smashed away from him, the blow creating a small crater in the reinforced training floor.

Vegeta roared as he dove back down but noticed Raditz had recovered and came back at him, although not going for a strong blow but enough to keep Vegeta's focus split. He blocked a strike from Kakarot's leg to rear back his forearm and catch the haymaker from Raditz aimed at his head. All three saiyans snarling as their aura's flared up. Charging up ki in both palms, he shoved himself backwards the momentum of the blows directed at him forced Radtiz and Kakarot together allowing him to aim both his palms together. "FINAL-FLASH-!"

Kakarot threw up his barrier immediately his focus quickly as the onslaught of energy ripped over him, Raditz used his brother as a quick shield gathering his own energy as his brother braced both palms against the straining energy. Jumping into the air, Raditz's palms glowed and he threw his hands forward. "Double-Sunday!" His ki beams rippling out and around the massive beam pushing against his brother and slammed into Vegeta on both sides.

Straining Kakarot threw up his hands, the yellow beam diverting upwards, his hands burning from the attack didn't have time to put up a defense as Vegeta slammed his foot into the side of his neck crushing his head into the ground, and without a moment passing phased behind his brother and caught him in a sleeper hold. "You dare approach my servant? Interrupt my training, 3rd class I have every right to tear your head off…" He growled as the taller saiyans face turned red his fingers digging into the prince's arm with little effect. "Fix this place up by tomorrow morning or I will break you in half!" He seethed before flipping over and using his own energy slammed him down into the ground headfirst.

Kakarot was groaning in pain his arm twitching as he couldn't even see anything except the ground all around him, "I'm borrowing your harpy. Collect her when you are presentable Kakarot." Vegeta's cold voice said knowing that even with his head shoved into the ground his orders were clear. "I shouldn't have to waste my time talking to slaves, but I suppose motivations are always needed, if the blue haired woman can't make good on her promise I will kill your bitch." He snarled before stalking off to have a nice _chat_ with the two women who had been a problem ever since arriving.

With a final spit on the floor Vegeta left two battered saiyans on the ground fortunate that their time had run out, although one might question whether Vegeta really intended to kill either of them or put them back in their place.

 **A/N: Ah one solid ass whoopin! Feels good to write my fights again. I used too love doing this, ah well whats gonna happen, whose gonna be there? Is Leocht gonna make her presence known or is it just superstition. :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	10. Royalty and Poison

**Royalty and Poison**

 **A/N: I rushed this out tonight, cause... I don't know! Appreciate the reviews guys, I'm stokin the fire i'm sure with this chapter just a weee bit. Don't worry the next one will be a headache *Pun intended***

Vegeta sat down in his royal quarters for a feast, bringing his ravenous appetite to the surface, though unlike many of his counterparts he did manage a level of decorum. Not much, but some, he spooned in helpings of rice, meat, and this new gravy concoction with sautéed vegetables. It was quite frankly delicious, he'd not experienced a taste like this and it only got better as he watched the black haired harpy bring out another tray of smoked meats and a bottle of another substance in black. He glanced at it and then to her, "It's spicy soy sauce." She said taking a small drop from the bottle and placing it on her finger before putting it in her mouth. Showing him clearly that she wasn't going to poison him he grabbed the bottle and covered his food with it before beginning to eat.

 _You're welcome, Asshole._ Chi-Chi thought as she watched Vegeta eat. The arrangement was better suited for her, or perhaps it was a punishment for Kakarot. Vegeta had her two days, two whole days and she'd done nothing but cook and work out in his room, though his living conditions were almost pure luxury. She'd never felt a softer bed, though she had to share it with Bulma. That was fine with her of course she wasn't kidding when she was woken up after four hours to start making his meal, there was little edgewise in his daily routine that she couldn't get used too.

Cook meal at 4am, cook lunch at 12, cook dinner by 7, be cleaned washed, and in Bulma's bed by midnight. That was all she did, of course the dishes were also done by her but that was hardly a problem. She usually finished everything within 3 hours giving her some time to herself. Though she probably had lost some needed time to train, Vegeta never touched her once. He mocked her and said he didn't understand something which he put: _"How can Kakarot bed an ugly woman like you is beyond me."_ She didn't offer a retort, he did the same thing to Bulma and knew it was his only amusement at times was seeing her get frustrated and shout at him, but that didn't mean she wasn't threatened, he had flashed one hand at her the night they had returned and very calmly and coldly told Bulma. Two weeks, if it's not done by then I will blast her body into pieces, then to get busy for her time had already started.

Bulma had been working quite hard on everything, the small lab adjacent to Vegeta's area with begrudging dedication, she barely stopped to eat, working on caffeine mostly to keep her focus she had already began to assemble a small reactor built to manipulate the gravity and create a barrier that enclosed it within a certain space. Of course, building it was one thing, testing it was another, so she would have to have the small training room retrofitted and pressurized which wasn't too hard as she wouldn't have the tools to do that but Vegeta could have it done with his assets.

So long as she kept working on his devices there wouldn't be any problems. The time table of two weeks was only there to keep her focused solely on her job, which she did quite well. Though from where she was now she saw the drastic differences in power, she had wholly thought Kakarot was one of the most powerful beings on the planet which wasn't true. Vegeta was several times stronger than him, she had managed to find a scouter that the prince had just left in his main quarters.

Vegeta was well aware of everything that was going on, he wasn't foolish enough to trust both of these new slaves alone. His room was bugged with listening devices.

One might question his reasons but Vegeta never underestimated an opponent, and any gains he could use against someone he would. If the women had allies, or maybe they were planning something he would know. Of course, he wouldn't act immediately, he would learn anything and everything before he crushed them.

So far, this arrangement had nothing to show, his blue haired woman had kept up her work ethics sharing maybe a few customary greetings with the black-haired wench but nothing changed. She kept working with diligence, while the other one was quite the cook. He had to admit her planet had some fine tastes in food and she could prepare food that would give his father's royal cooks a run for their money. He drenched his next helping of food with gravy, his spoon shoveling in each bite as he kept eating. It was damn good!

He watched as Chi-Chi went back to begin cleaning up the dishes, her hands covered by some gloves as to not make her skin to wet so that it caused problems with her training.

She was quite peculiar about that, Vegeta could muse slightly as she would spend upwards of a quarter of the day training. Building up her strength with a dedication that everyday increased, she was already adapted to the planet's gravity in no short order. Her power level was only a thousand a few days ago, it had already increased to around seventeen hundred. He would have to remind Kakarot to not let her off the leash, she was getting stronger and if she caused any problems it might incite others to do the same.

The balance of power on his planet was one where slaves would not be stronger than saiyans. If slaves began to rise too much in power it would cause greater conflict. He eyed Chi-Chi without drawing her attention, she could be a problem with that, a slave that could rise with power would cause others to possibly do the same. That would mean unrest, lower productivity, less coffers and so on. If she got much stronger and could rival a first class- unlikely as it was- there would be a rift. He enjoyed battles but a war was a fools way of diplomacy, it was why the Kold empire died away, they wanted a war with the saiyan race and paid for it.

That drew his thoughts too another topic, Kakarot while eager to get his wench back had yet to get the approval from Vegeta. More so for punishment for disrespecting him the other day, but he had told him that Leocht had sought out Chi-Chi. That crazy fucking woman who had Broly's favor… god's she would always cause trouble when the prince didn't need it. Sometimes that woman was helpful other times he was just aggravation, she could see the future but spoke in damn tongues at times because it didn't make any sense.

" _Knowing your future prince, would you change who you are now? Are you unsure of yourself that you ask me? I've seen your fate and you will be bound to someone you can't have, but you will fight endless to keep it. Hiding away with a son you don't want but refuse to let go. I tell you Vegeta because your fate will not change, my words will not sway someone like you. You believe in yourself and no matter how what fate I have seen for you I cannot change that. For her… I can, but do I say who? Will you slay her because of it?" Her voice ends off laughter until suddenly she stops as her eyes become a brilliant gold. "Do not hate her, do not mistreat her, she acts out of desperation not because of you. She will love you but_ _**they will not,**_ _they fear she will transform you and you will destroy your people. Please forgive her, please do not hate her, for on that day you will be tested as will all your people. On that day, I see… I will see…" She stops the brilliant gold ending and she falls backwards her body slumps against the couch unconscious._

He asked Broly if she ever spoke plainly the legendary smirked and shook his head, " _Where would the fun in that be?"_ Broly's smirking face shifts slightly as he looks to Leocht who is out cold and his smirk fades to neutral expression. " _But she does see the future Vegeta, apparently it's not a good one. When she gets overwhelmed like that it's going to be bad. Now remove yourself I need to put her to bed."_ Both were useless, leaving him to have to deal with his own problems that he did not intend to do so regardless of her words. Though she had caused him a great deal of stress as Light had said 'she' meaning a female would cause his problems. It caused him to be more apprehensive when dealing with his potential mates, the damn future seer making him more untrustworthy because of what she had said.

Some might question why but Leocht had been spared all of the royalty's wrath on the day she told Vegeta of the assassination attempt on his father's life: King Vegeta. Broly wasn't even on the planet at the time so it was no conspiracy, she appeared in Vegeta's quarters one evening and told him of the new Neo-Barguo empire's advisor long held a grudge against the saiyan empire after they lost a great deal of holdings thanks to the fall of the Kold's. She said, _"For in the night, a man with a drop of death will come. He will not see it, for in its finest cup shall he be undone._ "

Vegeta asked her why she told him this, and if she had anything to do with it of course. Leocht only smiled and sat there, she said nothing else leaving Vegeta irate but that evening Vegeta saw the man slip into his father's room. With blood on his mind Vegeta followed and saw what the man had planned, placing a tasteless poison that would kill anyone who drank it inside his father's cup.

Needless to say Vegeta tore the man too pieces, and brought his head to his father who brought down hell upon the remaining advisors from that court. The crazed woman who saw the future, knew everything that would happen and pushed Vegeta to act. Yet wouldn't he have followed the damn advisor anyway when he slinked away from the party? Would he not have noticed him before or were her words just a ploy to make him think he wouldn't have? It was frustrating but that was Leocht. Only a freak like her could be a match for a freak like Broly.

Vegeta was lost in his own thoughts when Bulma threw open the door to Vegeta's quarters. "Well just so you know you're _royal princelyness_ I am all done with the reactor." She exclaimed with a proud smirk on her face, the prince glared at her.

"Woman you forget your place by insulting my title." He warned her with a growl but her confidence wasn't shaken.

"When you call me by my freaking name I will return the favor." She said with an equal growl leaving the Prince to only snort, "Once you have the room proofed as I specified I'll install the reactor and it should be only three or four more days." She exhaled taking her long blue hair out of her messy bun so it didn't interfere with her work. She looked over towards Chi-Chi who gave her a smile and gestured to eat, she'd been on her about eating more so that she could keep her strength up since she was burning quite a few calories every day. Her figure was damn near perfect, if she had more sleep and not on an alien world owned by a warrior Prince she'd be rocking a skin tight dress and showing off in all her vanity.

She took a seat at the table and slowly cut into her own food with a bowl of rice and small portions barely a tenth of what Vegeta put away, the bastard had a rock solid figure with more muscles than she thought a man could have. Under different circumstances she'd find him attractive but his cold exterior and her lack of freedom wasn't helping that type of relationship.

"Wench, I will admit your talents at cooking are adequate." Vegeta grunted as he spooned the rest of the pot into his mouth.

She gave him a look, but kept her thoughts to herself. She wasn't going to have any shouting matches with the prince. Of course, Vegeta enjoyed tormenting both of them, just Bulma he found more entertaining.

"Kakarot will come and get you tomorrow, I suggest you find something nice to wear from my quarters." Vegeta's voice making her stop and look back at his grin. "Oh, the idiot has some plans for you, tell me harpy…" He trailed off as crossed his arms over his chest, "Has Kakarot ever taken you to experience the night life of our world?"

Chi-Chi took a moment to pause as she registered what he was saying, "Are you saying he's taking me on a date?"

Vegeta laughed, "I don't know what a date is, but I'm interested to see how you will make it through a saiyan night of drinking poison."

Chi-Chi looked to Bulma who didn't know what he was referring to, the prince noticed her confusion and decided to fan a little more fire, "Not literal poison, but afterwards it will feel like it. Now go make yourself look presentable, no woman leaves my quarters looking as ugly as you do." He snorted before getting up and going to his personal area leaving the small main area uncomfortably quiet.

Chi-Chi's hand gripped tighter at her sides as she took a moment to breathe. "I'm not scared," Chi-Chi said as Bulma wanted to say something but found her words of encouragement gone. "I will make it through this. It's just one more… one more thing I have to suffer through."

[***]

 _Suffering, a form of mental and physical stress wasn't it. Where a person deals with hardships that are brought on by another individual._ That's what she once believed it meant, but oh no Kakarot had taken her to a whole new level. Wearing a violet dress, though she would use the term loosely because it was saiyan design, it was akin to a dress but didn't flow but lightly clipped to your frame. Her hair was in a high popping ponytail, that had grown because of its length now hung just above her shoulder blades. Her shoes were lighter and more comfortable boots that just had opened tops exposing half the foot, attached to both of her arms were two black bands linked with a silver braids between each other.

Kakarot was wearing his regular light armor that had only one shoulder lock, and was marked clearly from an old battle but polished for display. His blue training garb underneath was common save he had none under his top just for his pants.

Where she was, she wasn't sure, but it would be called a nightclub in an earth term but it was complete hell for her. The music was primal, drums and beating were pounding with a heavy bass. The lights danced and flashed all sorts of hues, several floors of dancing platforms existed with all manner of saiyan women apparently in the mood to 'rut' as Kakarot put it. Meaning they were here to just find a proper to male to fuck, other males with battle worn armor, and visible scars were there as well, unlike flaunting ones physique ones battle history and scars measured on par with physical attractiveness.

He watched as several _rowdy_ saiyan women were apparently enjoying themselves, all their black hair was hanging off from their heads, tails interconnected as they danced shoulder to shoulder, their hips and bodies pumping with every single beat. Each one pulled up a small vial and drank it before becoming even more wild. Their screams rising in almost pleasure as they grabbed at their faces, their tails rising up together.

"Heh, nice show but I felt nothing. They'll all have to do better to attract a 1st class."

Kakarot was sitting next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand idly fondling her breast with soft touches. He'd apparently placed an order and was waiting for food or something else as he was watching everything unfold in front of him. Some other races were here, but only a few were participating in the 'festivities' as she could only surmise they were sex slaves with their lack of clothing and completely lewd dancing for men and a few women.

"Why do women desire other women as slaves," She asked plainly trying to just ignore everything, if she was going to be here she'd get some damn questions answered. "Wouldn't it be the other way around?"

Kakarot chuckled leaning in to breathe in her scent, "Women are easier to deal with, submissive for most other races. Males are rebellious, jealous, and easier to be led astray. Most female saiyans also wouldn't bed another male of another race," He said, his fingers moving up to stroke her long black hair. Fuck he had missed everything about her, so many days without her to warm his bed, or her cooking. Tonight, he was going to make up for all of it in spades.

"Why is it beneath them, unlike you men?" She said with a bit of annoyance.

"No, because a saiyan woman would break a weak man in half, male saiyans don't like breaking their toys and females break much less often." He purred moving to softly kiss at the nape of her neck, "Tell me… did you humans have alcohol?" Her hair trickled free from his fingers as he asked her a question.

Would it matter if she answered yes or no? She wasn't one to partake of it, she may have drank wine from time to time but she was not a alcohol drinker. "Yes, but I wasn't one for it." She could feel him grin against her neck as his lips softly nipped at her skin.

"Hmm well you will enjoy what I have planned then." He said looking up as a small horned creature that maybe was up to waist approached holding a large tray and set it down on his table and then left without even so much as a word.

Chi-Chi noticed food, but it was far less than he would eat. Eight small bottles each with a seal on them were also arrayed on the tray, one with a varying color, red, blue, green, white, and a mixture of the two. Kakarot sat upwards as it arrived, an eager grin on his face as he pulled up one of the white vials and popped it off. "Let's start our evening right," He said gesturing the small vial to her.

She glanced at him and to the vial, "I'm not drinking that. I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish but I'm not going to get plastered for your entertainment and dance like one of those whores out there." She crossed her arms and he only snickered, he pulled it up to his lips and drank it down. She watched his face and muscles contract tightly as his whole-body grit, his mouth let a hiss escape before settling back down. He looked much more relaxed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I will suggest you drink the next one, otherwise… I'll force something worse down your throat." He added with a sharp glare as he popped another top of a white vial and handed it to her. "This is white poison, nice and easy for a little girl like you."

Chi-Chi growled snatching it from him, with only a glance at him she pulled it up to her lips and let it slide down her throat. It was a punch of electricity through her nerves, she felt the world light up. Her body shook as her hands locked up tightly as she fell backwards, the world turned into a dancing rainbow of colors as she felt her whole body shake with tingling pleasure. Several moments later it vanished and she was left breathless against the leather booth she was in with Kakarot.

She had to be blushing as her face felt so warm, she turned to look at Kakarot who had a satisfied smirk on his face. "I see you liked that?"

She wanted to tell him to go to hell, that it wasn't that good. But fuck if she couldn't even speak. She was still mildly limp from the effects and her muscles felt like jelly. "Wha…that?" She gurgled out as Kakarot leaned over her. His presence making her body feel electrified instead of repulsed. "No-" She said as he pressed his lips down over hers, instead of Kakarot's tongue she felt something slide down her throat. He had poured something in his mouth and had just let her drink it, his hands wrapped around her pulling her chest up into his own, her fingers smoothed down and over his arms, they clenched feeling more intense as the male atop her kissed her. She moaned as her mouth was feeling as if it was an orgasm in her own body, his hands made her body grow hotter and wetter. Kakarot's face became a wash of colors, his smell made her heart beat faster.

She clenched tighter as warmth engulfed her nerves. It was overwhelming and she was incapable of feeling anything more than just him. "Mmm-nooo" She managed as the feeling dissipated for a moment, though the effects were evident as she held onto him as if she would never let go. Her body had shifted she was in his lap, on her knees pressing into him. When had she done that? Her lips were moving against his own, not guided by him. She was now kissing him! Stopping was difficult, she didn't want the feeling to end as she pulled away but only to breathe before she fisted her hands into his hair and kissed him again, the poison was still on his tongue and she wanted more. She _needed_ more!

"That's my female," He purred as he smoothed down the top of her dress, her breasts were aching to be touched, her nipples were hard and erect, a common effect of drinking poison. It was pleasure in liquid form, it diluted the mind to only send signals of pleasure. Of course, she was only tasting white, with a little dab of green on his tongue. It was best enjoyed orally but one could feel its effects more when over bare skin. His hand grabbed a vial of green, only a portion used he pushed Chi-Chi up as she groaned, putty in his hands as he brought more into his mouth swirling it over his tongue before applying it to her skin.

Chi-Chi squeezed his forearms as his tongue swirled over her nipple, the feeling making her thighs soak and her chest ache for more. Of course, he sensed this and pulled back, "Nooo…" She half whined and half cried out. She never felt anything so intense and it was driving her wild, her body was just becoming an ocean of unthought pleasure. Even his roughness only created pleasure, his teeth made her gasp, his tongue made her shudder and his fingers caused her to go limp all at once.

He continued moving across her skin and each second her pleasure only increased until she was heaving over him with violet tremors in her body. Loving every single scream of her body while his tongue was feeling an equally intense sensation, though not nearly as affected by everything as she was.

It went until she finally came, a soundless scream as she fell against Kakarot's shoulder in deep almost sobbing gasps. There was nothing to compare what she was going through, it was beyond description. "You haven't even had the good stuff yet and you're reacting like this." His husky voice said sliding back up her dress over her shoulders. He then laid back with his legs dangling off the edge Chi-Chi's shaking body clinging to him.

"Wha…that… it… I…" She spoke as the world began to become less euphoria and more reality but only enough for her to focus on Kakarot's face. His smirking features weren't turning her away she was getting more aroused.

He saw the look in her eyes, no doubt poison was having its effect on her, the woman clearly didn't have the bodily reactions to keep herself in check. It had a mild effect on him but she was acting as if she had swallowed a blue or a taste of black. He didn't want to give her more than red tonight, that might make her comatose with pleasure. He could only have a taste of black, it was pure ecstasy in liquid form. He'd regretted a few nights after imbibing that saiyan made hell. "I have more? Do you want it?" He purred as she brought her hands around his neck.

She struggled to think, she had to focus! Closing her eyes she could feel his pulse through his clothes, the heat of his cock against her dress. The tail idly stroking her thigh left her able to feel every single hair on it. "No." She gasped as she felt a few specs of clarity, "That…That is wrong." She said only hearing Kakarot's roaring laugher. It was hard to focus hard to ignore the burning arousal in her core, the scent of the food could be tasted on her lips and inside her mind she was already eating it. What in the hell had he done to her?

"Wrong? Oh no, why would it be wrong…" He chuckled his hand grabbing the blue one, _oh she will be feisty, I suppose a drop will do._ His sick grin spread as Chi-Chi's eyes went wide and shook her head. She couldn't move her body it was refusing to leave his. "Each level of poison is five times stronger than the previous. White is your starting level, it's children or an appetizer level." He said popping off the top of the blue much to Chi-Chi's horror. She knew she couldn't have another taste of that. "You have your easier colors, pink, yellow, then green. That was a sample I gave you before it was quite good. Meaning you drank almost 100 whites with just that little slosh, it felt great. Next you have red, purple, and blue. Now Of course with so many levels it might be easy to lose track, but it's not, because," He showed her the small vial with a small printing on the side, a small thumb print of black ink was on the back of his blue bottle. "The blacker you see the more potent the bottle is. Of course, black itself can kill a saiyan if imbibed in great enough quantity."

She didn't want to know this she didn't care too, "Blue is the second most potent, it is equivalent to 25 of those greens you managed a sample of." His sick grin spread further, "Now," He placed a small drop on his tongue. "Gimme your lips." She pressed them together and tried to roll to the side but it only trapped her beneath him. He grinned as he leaned down and pressed his tongue against her lips. "Oh yes… it doesn't need to be swallowed. Skin contact around your cunt, breasts and lips are just as effective." Her eyes went wide as she felt just warmth from her lips and it spread through her body. Her mouth fell open as Kakarot grabbed something else from the table.

He swirled it around. "Now don't worry my female, this will only allow you to move around, the sensations will remain but being a mass of limp muscles isn't what this night is about. Its your night home with me and I'm going to let you experience it a life other races can't even dream about."

He pressed the small vile to her lips and down it went. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted…

The night faded into colors and sounds as Kakarot was in a great mood ordered his poison, "Three drops of black!" He knew he shouldn't but the euphoria had him, the night was only beginning… It was just the morning would be hell….

[***]

Kakarot woke up, his head felt it was absolutely smashed with a planet breaking punch by Vegeta. He opened one eye, fortunately he was in his own room, secondly, he saw Chi-Chi's face pressed against his right arm. His tail coiled around her waist, though as he laid there he heard purring. "Fuck… me" He groaned in complete misery, his left arm was occupied as well, a small mess of short black hair, his eyes locked down upon a small saiyan female. She was sleeping against him, nude as his own female, her tail wrapped around his waist. He also recognized her face except it was a satisfied smile on her lips as the stench wafted over him.

"Cherri… what are you doing in my bed?"

 **:D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**

 **P.S. I know i'm a jerk.**


	11. Hangover or Hungover

Hangover or Hungover?

 **A/N: Another update, another series of warnings to be posted. *Adult Chapter* Yeah like you didn't see that one coming right? *grins* Well you guys certainty don't enjoy the last chapter, so this one might fill in some black spots. Heh get it? Black spots? Like blackout, ehhh I suck at text jokes. Ah well enjoy a night of debauchery, also whose up for a drink with me :) Lotsa Poison all round!**

Kakarot growled as he blinked, Cherri was completely out along with Chi-Chi. Not surprising, he was a first class saiyan male. _Fuck, my head, I should not… drink black._ His eyes looked around as he saw the surroundings of his quarters, it was a mess. A half table of food was going cold that clearly had been cooked by Chi-Chi, but as he looked at its contents he saw that most of the food had been spilled all over. His nose looked to Chi-Chi figuratively as he smelled her hair and caught the smell of her cooking and he could still see pieces of rice and meat…

" _Come on-!" Chi-Chi Whined as she grabbed the food in one palm and tried to force feed Cherri who was laying across the table, the half-drunk saiyan female grabbed her hand and began to lick it, drawing each finger into her mouth sucking it sensually as she tasted her fine cooking. The actions sparked Kakarot who shoved Chi-Chi forward her body onto the table her waist pressed into a plate of rice her hair half draped over the contents of another bowl of food. His arm threw up her leg over his shoulder as he plunged his eager cock into her body which was still overly sensitive and squeezed his thick member making her scream at the forced intrusion. "M-My… F-Fffood!" She whined as she was fucked from the side by Kakarot._

 _Cherri who was just as equally intoxicated and running off black didn't want to be left out as she rolled sideways, her body pressing against Chi-Chi's own as she kissed the human woman. Her hips bucked as an open invitation for Kakarot whose tail snacked out from his waist and sunk itself into her wet entrance. Both women stopped kissing as she clutched each other, their cries of pleasure intensifying and urging him faster and harder._

 _Chi-Chi's nails dug into the saiyan females back as she could not recognize the face, it was only a blur of lips and dark hair. Hair tossed backwards, as she screamed. The thick length intruding her body over and over was making her mind go into overload as she felt so much more. She just wanted to feel, her revenge and morals be dammed she was filled with pleasure and it was overwhelming her._

 _She was pulled upwards as lips pressed against her own, rougher and more coarse lips were joined as a tongue swept into her mouth but on that tongue, was another drop of heaven. "Yeesss" She hissed as it touched her, she knew it was black. The small droplet caused her body to convulse in a powerful orgasm. She kept her lips crushed against her own as she kissed those lips furiously attempting to drink up all that taste until she was pushed aside, she saw another form grab his face and mewl desirably before the other one was slammed down into the table with another head pressed against her own. Lips were fighting for dominance as Chi-Chi felt somehow empty only to be greeted by a chorus of wild feral screams._

 _Chi-Chi fell from the table as the rutting atop grew intense as Kakarot pounded Cherri's body with all his strength, her female screams were mixed and he could not tell Chi-Chi a part from her. He saw two of his females, his savage roars as he felt nails digging into his back driving him over his edge along with his saiyan female who twitched as her own orgasm slipped over._

 _Chi-Chi managed to get to her feet as she stood up her hand grabbed hold of Kakarot's hand unknowingly and pulled herself upwards and without thinking shoved him over her body landing atop him as she sought his lips, expecting to find more of that taste of heaven on his lips. Her lips fumbled over his own as his arm wrapped around her back kissing her furiously. His tail coiled around her thigh rubbing her sensitive skin driving her moans and heaves further._

 _The two made out further as Kakarot slapped the back of her ass with his palm making her body jolt but she could not pain only ecstasy as he repeated to smack her other ass cheek. She welcomed his touch as he plush bottom was squeezed in his palm. "Mooree-!" She growled biting into his bottom lip. She needed more, just a bit more… just one more time._

" _Me too!" Another voice chimed in as she tried to push Chi-Chi off Kakarot who kept her ground, only shifting slightly as both women looked down at the male beneath them. They both desired him, they both wanted to taste black again, it was too enthralling to not. Cheri attacked his neck while Chi-Chi went for his ears, both women were gone from this world existing only within the confines of the room._

 _Kakarot located his small vial and applied it to his fingers, three fingers and three drops. He licked his middle digit free and offered the other two fingers as a prize to his females. Cheri took his right index finger, Chi-Chi his pinky. They licked up his fingers before the high kicked in again. Their bodies swirling once again in a rush of pleasure as Kakarot the least affected howled and pulled them up in his arms, His tail holding Chi-Chi as she went limp, Cheri still clutched to his wrist was bent backwards in mouth devouring kiss before her eyes rolled back in pleasure and slipped down to the ground._

 _He hauled Chi-Chi against his chest, his fingers fisted in her deep raven locks and smashes his lips against her own. She gasped but was only subject to his tongue as it swept over her teeth. "Kakarot-t!" she moaned, her arms weak as they tried to raise slowly to find his neck._

" _Yes…Speak my female?" He purred as he pulled from her mouth to slide his tongue along her neck._

 _Chi-Chi's hands wrapped around his neck. "I…I..want to kill you." She confessed breathlessly, "But I want you… I want you." She repeated it again, her mind was so scattered she probably might not even realize she was really talking. "Make…me…forget." Forget her world, her home, her old life, family and friends right now meant nothing to her. She wanted to just feel, and the only man who could make her feel, who could make her hate and love something simultaneously. The monster who had given her hell but taken her to heaven._

 _Kakakrot roared with laughter as he brought her to the bed, the table was just too messy anyway for him. "How shall I make you forget?" He growled as his long fangs dragged across her collarbone. "Beg me… Beg me and I'll make you forget you were even born."_

 _It wasn't a hard request, she had no will or moral compass anymore. Resigning her fate, to this dreamland paradise for a long time was amazing. When you could feel nothing except joy and not worry about the world around her was all she would require as her hand and gripped his shoulders. "Fuck me, fuck me like the bitch you made me into!" She yelled her nails held onto his steel like muscles, what did it matter anymore? She enjoyed his pleasure, she needed his pleasure. Taking it away would be the worst decision she could make, because she had felt his punishments and beatings. She would live for today, and forget tomorrow._

 _Kakarot roared in approval as he stuffed himself inside of her, she hissed in appreciation as he brought his lips down upon her own, she held him tighter. Her legs hooking around his back, their tongues danced with the other as he held the back of her head with both hands and fucked her furiously. The slapping of hips mixed with feral grunts and growls as they both reached the ecstasy they both had desired._

 _A mess of limbs and panting flesh laid atop the bed as Kakarot was finally beginning to lose a battle for his own ability to remain awake. Cherri who had finally managed to gather herself up grabbed on his back, her legs barely able to work. Kakarot grunted at her and brought her onto the bed as well. He pulled away the covers and the rest was history…_

The recollection of last nights heavy night of poison now becoming clear. It didn't remove memories just a bit of morning amnesia was too be expected. He gave a snort as he sat upright in his bed. His actions causing both females to stir, Cherri quickly blinked as her surroundings came into view.

"Oh, fuck… how did? Who?" She grumbled as she scratched the side of her head. Of course, she looked over and a sly grin spread over her lips as she saw just who she had bedded down with for the night. "Two girls? Oh, you are an animal Kakarot. I guess a little black can even make you back into a real saiyan." She said seeing the dark expression in his eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh, "lighten up, god's if you not fucking a real woman every once in a while is a bad thing." She rolled her hand in a gesture as Kakarot in no mood for her jokes pushed her off the bed, feeling a small hint of satisfaction as she thumped over the side.

"Oh funny-! Funneyy!" She drawled as she sat back up. "I don't mean anything by it," _Not really but at least I'm saying it._ She stretched off the ground but could feel a wincing pain as she stood up. "Oh how's your little sex toy? She don't look too good." She grinned her teeth showing as Kakarot looked over at Chi-Chi whose expression looked like one of death.

Chi-Chi felt worse than she surely looked to everyone else, her head was being beaten like a drum. She could taste only vomit in her mouth, and her body was just burning up through all of her nerves. Her eyes closed, focusing on something else but even the voices around her sounded like air horns.

"Well I suppose black was too much for a non-saiyan." Cherri poked as she moved to find her clothes. Though she found herself smirking as she looked at the quarters, the half eaten food, and the obvious destruction signaling one hell of a night. She had been out with Onin just to party but her cousin found some male to play with and she wound up with Kakarot. The two were already far gone, the woman as letting off such a smell of sex and arousal it had just been able to heat up so many saiyan bodies. She herself had been having a pleasant evening, she had taken half a bottle of red and perhaps got a little carried away.

The dancing, the playful grinding as she had to outdo that little woman of his who was completely gone, she looked ravished but kept going. Despite her frail first impressions there wasn't a saiyan male in that room not wanting to have a piece and a few females. But Kakarot was a first class saiyan, the pleasure written across his face told the world that he only had one focus and that was her that evening. Of course, another drop of black later even his will had faded and had danced hard with both of them.

Cherri knew how it felt to have rough hands squeezing the back of her ass as his tail flicked over her sex, his mouth was busy enjoying the back of Chi-Chi's neck and his hand was pushed up her dress and fingering her with feverish intent. He was probably in heat and just desired females, perhaps a few more might have joined in but Kakarot's prior stigma as a weak male sexually had preceded his reputation. It was why it made him a joke of many women, he was never truly dominated after he had his first _accident._ He tore some poor saiyan female nearly to pieces in his first lust filled attempt at courtship, the act itself while not uncommon was looked down upon and Kakarot never really seemed to regain himself after it. He was ridiculed constantly by his peers and would just throw down in fights whenever anyone pointed at his poor ability to 'perform'.

It was there his desire for female saiyans perhaps faded, the butt of too many jokes along with the harassment of those around him, drove him to isolate himself with training brutally with the prince. He got stronger and stronger in order to shut those around him up but he never took a mate, never marked a female for his life because all of those he saw were the same ones who pointed and mocked him.

Though after last night, Cherri would remove those accusations as he had satisfied her desires. She was sore, and on top of that he had another woman a slave, but another woman none the less who more or less matched her. So clearly Kakarot had done some much needed growing up, but he still looked more than irritated with her little jest. She didn't care though, she got fucked, she got to taste a strong male and had fun while doing it. Aside from a nice brawl there was little left for her to experience.

Chi-Chi's body continued to shake as she couldn't even talk, but clearly Kakarot understood her distress and picked her up. "See yourself out," he snorted as he walked past Cherri.

"Oh, no morning rutting? I'm disappointed," She sarcastically a grin on her face. "Why so uptight?"

He stopped and glared back at her over his shoulder. "You can't handle another session with me…. Now get out." He spat as he opened up the bathroom and laid down Chi-Chi beside the toilet, clearly he needed a sedative to put her down so she could recover. She wouldn't die, but she certainly would want too.

He turned and he looked back into his room and Cherri still hadn't left, his lips curling back into a sneer. "So much hostility, what did I do? Her almost coy attitude continued to draw out his anger. Kakarot began to shout and berate her which she only blew off as Chi-Chi suffered all alone.

Ignoring the shouting and laughter outside the bathroom, she was so mortified with herself. Not that she was completely able to be blamed, but this had gone far out of her control and she was paying for it. She held her head over the toilet as she felt her stomach's contents come to the surface, she vomited a pure black substance that was even more foul. Her coughing and spitting only further drew more violent heaving from her stomach as she emptied everything she had into the bowl of the porcelain device.

" _Be at ease… I will help your suffering…"_

Chi-Chi stopped her head almost turning to the side expecting to see Kakarot there. But no, she was alone. "I'm going crazy…" She muttered before flushing the toilet. She watched the blackness be swallowed up as she remained there, the argument outside perhaps she just misheard something.

She held the toilet between her hands as she contemplated what she had done the night before. Unlike just giving in with her body and playing the part of the submissive bitch that her captor wanted, she had given herself up wholly many times. She had even fucked him with her own body, while he did not even raise the question for her to do so. What kind of drugs did they possess on this planet where a person was wholly conscious of everything they did and could remember it all? It was quite the contrast to where humans blacked out or were so lost in the drugs they forgot almost everything they did when on the rush, she was on. Not that she had firsthand knowledge of this but she couldn't imagine a lot of people having the same experience as she had.

As the yelling increased in pitch she was loathed to hear that females voice, the two of them had been… well intimate with one another. It was horrific now in hindsight, she had held another female and they had shared lips and touched one another very erotically.

" _You think you can best me? Hah little slave girl, you can't keep up with a real woman!" Cherri threw down the gauntlet, Kakarot who was standing to the side now a pleased smirk on his face as Chi-Chi pouted her lip and shook her head._

" _What do you think then?" She reached over and placed both hands atop his shoulders and swung her hips in ways she had only seen done in movies. She hooked a leg around Kakarot's own, her heel holding behind his knee as she slowly rocked her hips upwards and downwards. Her dress pressed against the fabric of his own, she was getting hotter and her face began to blush as she felt every inch of his hardness underneath._

 _Being so unrestrained and without her normal reason her mind began to go wild with thoughts and feelings that were no longer restrained. Poison was pumping in her veins and she pulled away, turning her back to Kakarot, she spread her legs just enough to let her drop lower to the ground as her hands felt up her body and fisted inside of her hair, her fingers finding the feeling of her own hair so nice as she rocked her hips backwards and all around. Putting on a show as she moaned with every touch against him._

 _Kakarot of course wasn't going to be a passive observer as her slid up and down her sides with his fingers as she moaned leaning her head backwards so that he could place his lips upon her neck._

" _That it?" Cherri said not wanting to be outdone by some slave. She pushed to the side of Chi-Chi just enough so she could press her own barely covered core against Kakarot's hips and grind against him. It was purely sexual, a female call to any male saiyan that they desired him. Her tail slipped from between her legs and hooked against the back of Kakarot's own which was swaying back and forth like a pleased dog. Nails pressed against his exposed skin she did her own dance though it wasn't anything comparable to Chi-Chi's._

 _He became the envy of all those in attendance as Kakarot kissed one set of lips to the other, both moaning and crying as he left but soon they could taste the other woman on his lips. He smacked both of their asses together, the resounding slap one that made them both cry slightly as he pulled them both closer. Each hand roughly grouping the other ones toned ass, for him he could feel the distinct differences between each of them. One was firm, hard, and toned built to be strong and fit. The other was softer, well-shaped but had a layer of muscle beneath._

 _Their panting and moaning came faster as his hand slipped and pressed against their wet sex, their mouths gasping for air as their eyes quickly looked at one another. Each one saw the other in their reflection, they saw pleasure and desire. Cherri only grinned as her hand grabbed Chi-Chi's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Her resistance fell apart as Kakarot descended upon her neck and his fingers ran along the edges of her clit. She didn't care who it was, man or woman, none of that mattered as their tongues moved and swapped with one another._

 _They might have gone longer had Kakarot moved back to be the center of both of their affections both women placing their lips along his cheek and licked the salt from his skin as he brought up more poison for them… the night was still so young._

Chi-Chi was so upset with herself, she should've fought against this. What made her think it was okay for this to happen? _"Kami, please forgive me, forgive me for losing myself. For defiling myself and letting my world be tainted by others. Please,"_ She cried in her head. "Please forgive me…" She hung her head as she did not shed tears in the bathroom but let her mind release all of the agony she had felt.

" _Is this all that I am?"_ What had happened to her, why was this any part of who she was? She was a proud warrior not some drug needing whore. She didn't lay with other women and find comfort in the arms of a man who only abused her.

What happened to the Chi-Chi that she used to be? Where did she go?

She let her head slide down from the toilet as she laid her head down along the floor. It was cool, but it didn't stop the burning sensation that coursed through her body. Her nerves were still frayed and they only let her feel a stinging sensation as if she had small hairs being pulled every so slightly from her skin. Not enough to rip them out, but just enough for her to wince every so often.

" _I Know… I know you suffer."_

The voice came again and Chi-Chi was certain she had heard someone, but it wasn't Kakarot, it spoke with a softness and harmony. She rolled to her back as she just let her gaze fall over the empty bathroom. "Who…Who's there?" She asked, maybe she was just hallucinating. She had no idea the effects of this drug.

" _Me…"_ It said again and Chi-Chi looked around again, no one was there but her voice caught in her throat, as she looked back and indeed there was someone there.

Dressed in a brilliant gold, sitting calmly with her hands in her lap, an array of light yellow feathers danced from the top of her dress, that flowed down around her ankles. Soft white and purple bracelets were over her soft light blue skin. But that wasn't what made her stop, she stared into brilliant golden eyes. _"Shhh, my child."_

"L-Le-Leocht?" She stammered as the woman smiled and nodded. "H-ow?"

" _Shhh,"_ She said again as she slowly rose from where she sat a finger to her lips. " _Eager ears are listening…"_

"But… You can't." She said again and Leocht's smile faltered and shook her head. How could she be here? How did she get here? Was this one of those things that Kakarot had told her about? A hundred questions ran through her head.

" _Forgive me…"_ She said before bowing her head, and then she faded away as if her body was a light and was dimmed down until there was nothing.

A second later the door to the bathroom was opened and Kakarot came inside, his eyes looking around inquisitively. _I swore I heard her talking…_ he growled but noticed Chi-Chi's limp form and snorted. No one was here he could smell no scents other than hers and the stench from the toilet. "Swallow these, you'll be out for a few hours but the poison should pass." He said coming over to her side, lifting the back of her neck and brought his palm to her lips. Two large red pills were in his hand and Chi-Chi merely let them slide into her mouth until they slipped down the back of her throat. "I'll leave you here, but I'll be back in several hours once my training is done." He grunted setting her back down.

"Don't die on me, I would hate to lose you after the way you enjoyed yourself last night. Though I'll just keep it to here in my quarters, I don't need another bitch to harass me in my life. Having you is hard enough." He joked as he walked back outside the door leaving Chi-Chi to herself. He'd check back up on her over the day but he assumed she'd be fine. She woke up, and she was talking that was good enough from a night of poison.

* **Let the fun begin :)***

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	12. Hidden Agenda

**Hidden Agenda**

 **A/N: Question answering time: Mew- He addresses her as his female because he desires her as his mate. Of course he won't admit to it because you saw Vegeta's reaction to it. (Except you'll see below more reasons)**

 **The pregnancy question, ah yes with all the 'fun' these two have had. Though its a bit one sided, no Kakarot is aware of that issue, but don't worry hes got a plan *wink***

 **Love the reviews Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :D**

It had been nearly a month since that day she saw her. Chi-Chi's self-pity and wallowing evaporated quickly as she was training harder and faster like never before, a particular arrangement had made her strength increased almost two-fold since that time as Bulma was already required to begin upgrading the gravity room to meet the Prince's growing demands.

Chi-Chi's mouth was grit tightly as she stood in a chamber of fifty times earth's gravity or five times Vegeta-sei's. Her body was in pain, the stress was causing her bones and muscles serious harm, the human body just wasn't capable of handling such extremes so rapidly. Fortunately, a rejuvenation prototype was also being developed allowing her access to its 'testing' thanks again to her friend her strength was steadily increasing, but even still while her strength increased those around her did not remain idle. Chi-Chi's power might be topping over five thousand according to a scouter but she was still leagues below Kakarot and Vegeta. When she made a step forward they took a leap, when her progress slowed they continued to grow in strength.

"Come on! You aren't going to just lay down on me." She yelled at herself as she pulled herself up from her knees. The strain evident on her face, the pain wasn't even a problem. It was her own anger at herself, she was failing… She coughed as she slipped slightly and landed on her knee. It was so frustrating that she wasn't getting stronger… She finally had a way out, a chance to escape and free herself.

The best part was, there was nothing Kakarot would be able to do about it.

Raditz had given her a proposition back in the training room, there was a way out. An escape for a slave, every few months there would be a slave brawl. An opportunity for anyone to free themselves from servitude, the only catch was it had to be done in combat.

" _That's right!"_ She could almost hear Raditz again as he explained it to her. " _All you have to do is fight and win, in this little game the winner is granted freedom. You would no longer be bound to my little brother. You would be a free servant of Vegeta-sei and he would be bound by law to not touch you without your consent. Although, it's not just so easy to have this happen, we call it 'Fists Of Fury' if you win this little spat you can possibly go home."_ He was smirking as he was looking down at her, he wanted her gone simply because she was a weak human.

Chi-Chi managed to push herself to her feet, the pressure she was under was immense as she still had her legs buckling and trembling. It had only been several hours and already she was losing her ability to stay focused, it had been non-stop since she found out. Not one day of rest, except for when she collapsed and was placed in the rejuvenation tank by Bulma. _I-I can keep going!_

Her hands raising her hand up she began to charge her energy into her palms creating a blue orb that wobbled just as her legs were, the bots programmed by Bulma to be ki reflectors and simulate attacks that were always unpredictable where in their formation. She'd been hit five times now because she wasn't fast enough, but she was going to try again. She wasn't going to let a few failures stop her, with a strained grunt she threw it at the bots, watching as it bounced from each of the shiny bots that flashed and directed the ball around her, they moved in a slow formation as the blast rocketed from one to the other.

Her eyes flipping around to keep up with it until it finally shot out from her side, she jumped upwards the blast hitting the ground where she was and it went back into the air, reflecting off another bot and straight into her hip which sent her slamming into the wall. Her body screamed in pain as she felt the burning of her skin underneath her training clothes.

She was still so weak, as Bulma had told her Vegeta trained with almost fifteen of these at a hundred times gravity. Just how strong were these saiyans?

Shaking her head, she pushed herself back to all fours. Sweat ran down from her forehead along with a line of blood from where her head had slammed into the wall. _Try again!_ She told herself firing another blast towards the bots…

" _But this great opportunity does have a price. You see my old man doesn't like you, it's no secret. He hates how Kakarot was parading around with you as if you were his mate. Now my old man will pay for your entrance,"_

She was hit again, and floated upwards for a moment before crashing into the ground. Raditz words were still a reminder as there was a kicker, the deciding factor that made Chi-Chi not agree or not disagree until she was sure or if she was even capable of doing this.

" _This is a fight to the death, you will have to kill or be killed. Win every match and you go home, lose one you die. Either way my old man wins, so what do you say it's not a bad deal right?"_

So that would have to be it, the very notion she would have to kill someone else for her freedom? She didn't want too, but she had too. "Don't I?" She thought aloud as she managed to make her way towards the console, it had been enough for a single day. She was already at the breaking point, going any harder might cost her more time to train. Her body was completely shredded, clothes as well, she'd probably fall into a rejuvenation tank for an hour before going back and start preparing dinner.

As she pushed the disengage button she was left wondering… what would she do when the moment came. After all she had already accepted, not that Kakarot didn't know, well he wouldn't until today.

[***]

Standing in the training room by himself he was waiting for his old man. He had called him out here for a spar for no reason and completely out of character. His lips contorted into a scowl as he could only wonder just what exactly this was about, Bardock was smart, crafty, and not a bad fighter. He ran a purge team for years until his mate required him helping out around the butcher's shop she ran. His old man could still put up one hell of a fight, he fought people far stronger than himself and just never seemed to go down.

Whatever the reasons he and his father disagreed and bickered about, he still gave some respect to his old man. Even still, his dad was up to something. For the past month, Chi-Chi had begun to act strange and his Brother had stopped by the other day to tell him to meet Bardock here. Apparently, there was going to be some delicious news that he wished he could share with him.

He didn't have to dwell upon his thoughts for much longer as Bardock came in from the side, surprisingly Raditz had joined him. It was a male gathering moment, and it only put Kakarot's mood even more on edge than it already was. His older brother was grinning, and that alone already put him on edge, something was clearly up.

"Boy, you're probably wondering why I called you here." Bardock said plainly cracking his neck. While his son was an idiot, he didn't believe that meant in regards to his ability to understand and catch onto circumstances that were clearly designed to be suspicious. He could already guess that his boy had some of his gears turning.

His eyes shifted to his dad and to his brother. "I'm wondering but now I'm getting more concerned. What did you do?" He said barely keeping his gaze on either for long.

Radtiz laughed and scratched his chin, "You want to tell him or me pops? I don't care either way. His reaction is going to be priceless." He couldn't hold back his snickering though he was on guard, his little brother was more emotional than most saiyans.

Bardock rolled his eyes, "I'm going to just say it boy, I entered _her_ in the Fists of Fury contest. She did so willingly I did not force her," The older saiyan watched the expression on his sons' face slowly change. It wasn't unexpected but then again, Kakarot always liked force it was just natural.

He grappled with his fists, both of them locked together fingers interlaced as Kakarot tried to shove into his father, but even if Kakarot was a first class his father had been one before and wasn't so easily overpowered. Eyes unrepentant with anger shined as his teeth were grit tightly. "You!" he shouted as his arms tried to wrench his father's fingers to the side but his old man kept himself locked in position his expression not even changing. "You went behind my back?"

Bardock slammed his forehead into his son's face making him loosen his grip enough to drive a kick into his hip but he was countered as an arm grabbed onto the ankle and spun him around before throwing him into a wall. He pushed off as his son's fist imbedded just where his face was leaving him wide open to a knee to the stomach.

Kakarot's body was rocked again as another elbow crashed down on his neck. He landed on the ground but pushed to the side dodging the next attack to then drive his shoulder into his father. Both rolled over one another on the ground as the other grabbed each one around the throat. "Fucking bastard," He ground out as fingers dug into his neck.

His father's face was going slightly red but he kept composed. "Either she'll be worthy of being on this planet and free to make her own decisions, or she'll die for being weak. I fail to see how this makes me a bastard." His son broke away as Raditz came in from behind and swung for his head, although weaker he could still land one or two good blows and weaken him more than he needed.

"Come on brother are you seriously telling me that a little sex toy means that much to you?" He swung halfheartedly as he wanted to keep his defenses up, his father was going to be the one fighting him, he was just here to keep the playing field tipped to one side. _His._

Roaring angrily, he swung his leg but only nicked his brother on the side of the leg allowing him to slam both fists into his chest and put another ten feet between them, enough space for his old man to hit him from behind and knock his face into the dirt.

Kakarot spun upwards his feet rounding about to give himself breathing space which it did and he jumped backwards hitting the wall only to explode off of it with a scream before slamming his fist into his father's blocked forearms. He feinted for a kick only to come back around with his fist and catch him flush in the face causing blood and spit to escape as Bardock took a half spin.

Raditz jumped back in, charging a ki attack and fired two quick blasts at his little brother who batted them away. "Made yah look!" He chuckled, giving Kakarot a second to feel his father slam a fist back into his face. The blow rattled him as his father continued hitting him several more times before he swung up his leg and caught him in the elbow knocking his attacks off. He stumbled for a few seconds only to be hit from behind.

"Miss me?" His brother chuckled only to not react fast enough and his Brother's face slammed into his forehead. He would've gone again but Bardock was already on him, the duo colliding with one another but not able to gain a sure advantage. Bardock's age and rust was holding him back but Raditz kept interference up not allowing his brother to keep going all out.

Breaking for a moment they panted, Kakarot's eyes still filled with anger. "You had no right to interfere, she's mine! No one else can take her from me!"

"Listen to yourself boy," his father snapped, "She's just a slave, she may have looks but she is nothing. You can never sire offspring with her so why are you fighting this so hard?" He spat and rubbed his scarred cheek with his wristband. It truly had been awhile since he had a good fight, even if it was his son it was still enjoyable though not the kind of fight he enjoyed. Too many emotions, and not enough fun.

Raditz couldn't stop himself, he loved seeing his little brother get pissed off. "You trying to lower yourself brother? I mean she's got a nice ass, slapped it a few times got enough of-"

"SILENCE-!" He roared, his foot slamming down into the floor, Kakarot snorted through his nose as he wanted to rip his brother's head off. He didn't know if he was joking or not but no other male had any right to touch his female.

For so long he'd been mocked because he just wasn't a dominate male, he didn't want to be a heavy pursuer of females. He just wanted one to be his, sire a few little boys and continue his job. However, fate decided to only mock him as when pushed too hard by a female he was courting he nearly tore her neck off. He had no middle ground!

For all his strength, and discipline he just could not satisfy his own kind, he was ridiculed, mocked, and dismissed outright by many other females as defective. For two years he never got to even enjoy time with them, no of course not. That would be too much effort fucking wasted. Kakarot deserved a proper mate, and he was so fed up with everything that he decided to hell with trying to find one on this planet. He'd take an opportunity when presented to find a female suitable all for him. One that he could find not only attractive but with a fighting spirit to match his own.

He had found that with Chi-Chi, she was a perfect little morsel. Untainted, pure, and all his for the taking, it didn't matter what her views of him would be, she'd eventually come to accept him in time. He was giving Chi-Chi a perfect opportunity, she could get stronger and be a proper mate. He was sick of dealing with his own kind, tired of trying to be everything that didn't come naturally to him. He could dominate Chi-Chi and make her submit to him, but it didn't destroy her. She got back up every single time, she never took his shit and fought him at every turn she could.

It was why he had chosen her.

"What is wrong with you son? A mere sl-"

"She's my female! She will be my mate!" He shouted, the force of his voice echoing all around. The joking face of his older brother fell, and the look on his father's face was one of sheer disappointment. Perhaps he had suspected but only convinced himself that it wasn't true. But his son had said it, not out of spite but of anger.

Bardock spat on the ground as he looked at his youngest son. "So you want to shame yourself? Shame me and your mother? Is that what you are going to do boy?"

"Shame for what? Finding a female that I enjoy?"

Bardock gave him a shake of his head, a scowl of his lips. Where had he gone wrong? Truly he'd failed as a father, "You had no problems with Cherri did you not? I heard you and she were quite a vocal pair," That rutting had given him hope that his son had finally started to come back around. That he was just having fun with the slave he had, that maybe he needed something to build his confidence back up. Though now he wished that both of them had been in heat, had Cherri been impregnated it would've been fine. A legacy would be secure, even if she was a 2nd class there were never enough high ranking females to meet the demand. Kakarot's chances had dwindled since killing one, but there would be no shame in a union like this.

Growling in aggravation, "I was taking black the entire night, I only saw my female, I didn't see her and it was probably why I fucked that desperate female because she was drenched in _my_ woman's scent."

"She's not a woman, she's a weak slave, there is nothing to offer you except a nice pair of legs, lips, and the occasional fuck." Bardock braced as his son's fist collided with his forearm, the blow shaking the very ground as he saw the enraged snarl across Kakarot's lips. "You're pathetic boy."

Both swung, each other's fist landed in the other's cheek, the imprint as the two males glared at one another. One hated the other for daring to mock his desire, and the other because he was filled with loathing. They both rained blows down upon the other, Kakrot's gut was shoved backwards only to watch his father's head snap around. A fist crashed down into the back of his neck but his head fired upwards upper cutting him the with back of his skull right on his chin.

Both reared backwards before pulling their hands back and firing their fists forward, the knuckles connected as they shoved against the other. "I do what I want, with who I want."

Bardock scowled as he glared into his son's eyes, "Well when you become the Legendary you can do whatever you want. But you are nothing compared to him, and you are not stronger than the royal family. So pray tell how will you do what you-!" He shoved forwards throwing Kakarot's arm out of the way and hit him square in the face. "-Want when you are just nothing but a first class!" Kakarot stumbled backwards, blood flowing from his nose as his hand's shook.

"Stronger, that's all I need to get."

Raditz laughed coming up behind him. "Stronger? Yeah right, you can't even beat the old man easily, you have strength but no real experience. Vegeta thrashed me and you without breaking a sweat and here you think you'll be stronger than him?" He grinned, "Get real little brother."

Kakarot grinded his teeth together, "I guess you two know everything, right? That I the foolish saiyan know little because I like my human's tight wet cunt as opposed to the ragged female whores on this planet?" His hair vibrated slightly as he let his own ki aura surround him, "You should know that when I went on my purging mission I learned some valuable things." He said as his white aura slowly became a light blue. His eyes snapped to his father, "For one, did you know that you can suppress your ki?" He looked back at his brother who gave him a confused reaction.

The little brother grinned, "No of course you wouldn't, and old man you are so rusty you can't even tell when someone isn't fighting you at their full strength." His father's expression shifted to confusion, "Yes I've been fighting you with restraint, because the Prince and royal family don't like it when their underlings get to strong and flaunt their growing strength. In our society where strength is everything, few people would ever step forward and challenge those who have power and those in power would remove any threat no matter how small." He righted himself as he flexed his arm, his aura completely engulfing it. "I may not be as strong as the Prince, but I'm stronger than you two." He moved both hands up to his forehead, "I also learned some nice little tricks from the planet where _my female,_ was from," His words emphasizing his point that she was still his female. "Like some of their fighting techniques, it's nice when you can use the environment around you without your foe's knowing," He scowled, "SOLAR-! FLARE-!" He screamed as his hands unleashed the power of a flare from all three of Vegeta-sei's suns.

Both Raditz and Bardock clutched their faces leaving them vulnerable for a quick blow from Kakarot who used the easily given knocking Raditz into the wall and his father into the floor his boot pressed down upon his old man's head, a satisfied smirk on his face as he reveled in the glow of his victory. "Now whose weak? _OLD MAN?_ " He said grinding his foot down upon his head.

Kicking his father onto his back Kakarot looked down into eyes, His old man was hurting but not dead. He wasn't going to kill his father or his brother, but he was going to damn well let them know that he was indeed their better. "Remove your bid for her and let her remain with me."

His father grit his teeth, "No." He said defiantly, "If you want her to be seen as a mate, then she will win. If she doesn't than she is a weak and unworthy of being on this planet."

"I'm not asking," He said grinding his foot into his father's chest.

"The answer is still no-!" He growled as he felt one of his ribs break, but he stared into his son's face. "Afraid that she'll lose? Or that your so-called mate will leave you the second she wins? Not much of a female is she then boy?"

Kakrot snorted through his nose, that was his old man's game. He was more stubborn than he was, but there were always options, he had a little over a month until the little game began. Could he really have Chi-Chi win, but then she would refuse him… But she had certain loyalties, ones that he knew as he had sparse conversations with her about what she had felt she earned through all her hard work.

Removing his boot from his father he walked away, his arms crossing his chest uncaring if the two saiyans behind him were his family. They learned a lesson about him and he had to begin his new strategy for how he was going to keep Chi-Chi in his possession. The blue haired woman was a reason she wouldn't leave the planet that he was certain. She wouldn't abandon her friend to this planet and run away, but there had to be another weakness. One thing that would keep a pure woman like her to remain no matter how low her opinion of him was. Then he stopped as a realization spread over his lips into a cruel twisted grin.

 _Family,_ a child or offspring. It was one of her earthling desires to be a mother and have a loving child. _She can't keep a child, but what if she can't leave it behind. No matter how low of me she might feel she would never be able to flee with me having her flesh and blood at my side._ He licked his lips, oh he was prepared… so prepared. His father thought this would remove his problem? Oh no, this was just going to make his victory all the sweeter.

He headed back to his quarters, no doubt Chi-Chi would be back there by now. He had quite a bit to inform her about… although some things would be kept until later. After all when two beings fought, saving your best strike for the perfect opportunity would be his best chance.

 **A/N: Shall we say plot device? *smirking face***

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	13. Dream Wonderland

**Dream Wonderland**

 **A/N: First off everyone give a big thank you to Zah-Zah for Beating, yep she's fixing all the mistakes I make :P Someone took up the heavy mantle of doing it, so the stories will be better, send her a thank you! (edited) there already awesome thanks to you guys. Wouldnt be here if you guys didn't review and look at it. Some V/B in here for a little flavor but its mostly about K/CC with a little dash of someone else. *Guess who?***

" _This is where it will end?" A healthy feminine laugh escaped from the depths of the woman's throat as she looked over the place, "It really is a beautiful place, it reminds me of where I used to live as a little girl, though some would rather tell me that it isn't true. But it's a wonderful world, Chi-Chi, I just wonder if I'll ever see it myself. It would be a nice place to live," She sighed as she stretched her arms that were white, with a slight blue tint over her head. "Please come, sit with me." She said patting the ground next to her in a friendly gesture._

 _This wasn't the first time, nor was it that common either. Chi-Chi was certain that she was dreaming, but it didn't quite feel like a dream either. She was inside of her own mind with someone else, it could've only been_ _ **her,**_ _the future seer and planet renowned madness maker, though if all the stories were true, Chi-Chi couldn't pretend to not doubt them as she looked at her. Sitting with her legs folded in a pristine white dress, her soft white eyes looked at her. Was she going mad or was this truly Leocht's power?_

 _She swallowed but it was a gesture only she did mentally, because she was in fact asleep, as she was back on earth, sitting on a hill overlooking the sea. It was where she had carried water up and down with balance for several months, it was a nice place to be and she missed the quiet tranquility of it. It didn't remove its effect but it also felt strange to be sharing it with another being who wasn't a figment of her mind. Because it had happened twice before, though in different locations and at different times._

" _I know you don't like me inside your mind, you feel that I am here to trick you." She giggled placing a hand over her lips. "Please, I just wish to talk. You wish to know the future, do you not? Telling you will not change what is for your fate. You, a woman worthy of admiration and with such potential that no one could foresee." She drew a hand towards her offering her to take it, "I am merely a guest and nothing more."_

 _Was she crazy for being in her own head and having a mental conversation with someone else? Or maybe it was who it was, that probably made more sense. "Leo, why are you doing this to me? I told you I didn't want to know, please just stop."_

 _She examined the woman's smile and watched as she shook her head, "But Chi-Chi, I'm not showing you the future now, I am showing you the present. Besides we've not been able to chat, I have many questions and you have the answers to them." She gestured again to sit, "Please, may I have five minutes then? If you do not wish to hear after that then I will leave you in peace if you so desire that."_

" _Three minutes, and not a second longer." Chi-Chi said figuring this would be her best option, otherwise she might as well just be stuck here with someone else inside her own head._

 _Leocht let out a hearty laugh, "The purpose of time has no meaning in one's head, dreams last for minutes or hours. There is no time, I was merely jesting." She was still laughing as Chi-Chi let out a frustrated grunt, ready about to just leave but then again it was all a dream anyway. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. Letting herself get worked up wouldn't help any further, if she even was, or maybe this was all a dream that she was imagining? That was another possibility, though she could somewhat doubt that as Leocht would always act the same._

 _She walked towards her and sat down, her eyes looking squarely at the strange woman._

" _It's a beautiful world, what do you call it?" She asked not even looking at her as she just gazed over the seascape where the waves gently rolled along the beach some feet below._

" _Earth. This is what it used to look like," She said looking at the beautiful world before her, too bad it was just a memory though. She would've loved to come back to this spot, unfortunately the planet was a mess when she left it. The destruction Kakarot wrought was terrible, it only got worse by the nuclear bombardment. It had torched almost a third of the continent. She sighed, shaking her head._

 _Leo merely gave her a passing grin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is your home, this is how it appears to all who see it."_

 _Chi-Chi looked at her, that couldn't be right. Her home was completely destroyed, this place had to have been leveled, it was on the outskirts of where Kakarot had landed by at least a hundred miles. "No, earth was devastated; this place can't be looking like this." Was this some sort of punishment? Maybe Leocht was just trying to make her more subjective by showing her images of her destroyed home._

" _Devastated? Hmm, if you say so…" She said trailing off as she looked at Chi-Chi with a knowing smile. Her head tilting slightly as she caught Chi-Chi's glance back at her. "The seven brought it back, they gave everything back. Kami's gift to your planet, a piece of himself so that mankind might be able to find them and grant a miracle."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _Leocht looked back over at the waters and continued to smile, "The old legends of your people, for there are seven and with them you can grant any desire of the heart." She didn't look but continued to stare out over the sea, "He wished it thinking you were dead, he wanted to say he was sorry for being weak, how he watched and could not do anything for you, his eyes were stained with nightmares for many months as he sought them out. Hoping that this one act might absolve him of his sins that he could not imagine," She raised up her hands and blew a simple dust from them, the world changed again, to the barren city that was the beginning of her hell. There was no one there, just the images, all of it still and unmoving as Chi-Chi and Leocht now sat atop the fallen radio tower. "It was like this for me, huddled in darkness and all alone, even though I had those around me I knew what they did not do. I do understand, Chi-Chi, I felt what you felt this night, except it was not done to bind me or claim me. I will not say you were lucky because it was cruel, but you were not like me. I had more than twenty feasting upon me for hours until my savior came. I had no one left behind, no one fighting, even when all hope was lost, to protect me."_

 _Chi-Chi was unsure of what to say, she knew that Leocht was talking about Krillin, it was clear that he still felt he had to make it up to her, but he had nothing to make up for. He had tried to protect her, fight for her and save her until he was beaten into the ground. She did not blame him for his actions, she also didn't want him to hate himself for it. Because in the end it was all her fault, though as she stared at Leocht, her smile was lost as she just gave a blank look, her white eyes blinking. "I'm sorry," What else could she say, there wasn't anything pleasant about either of what happened to them._

" _I've long since accepted my fate, Chi-Chi. Would you ever wish to know everything, but yet be unable to change your own life? No matter the actions you take, no matter everything that you do or say, the universe will still continue to grow." Her head looked at her, inside both of them was the pain of knowing. It was beyond her control but it did not stop them from hurting._

" _Why are you telling me this, if it doesn't matter like you say?"_

 _She shook her head, "Because," She looked up to the sky which faded to a pure white, as if they were amongst the clouds. "I don't want you to hate yourself. Because you would kill me."_

 _Chi-Chi was stunned, her jaw dropped slightly. She wouldn't kill her? What reason would she have for that, would there even be a benefit for her, would Kakarot put her up to this or maybe-!_

" _I'm telling you this because I want you to be happy, I want you to know I understand why you want to do it and that I'm here, because this will be one of the last times I will get to speak with you like this and I want you to know this." She said offering her hand to Chi-Chi. It was almost a token gesture as she waited, but saw the clear confusion and apprehension in Chi-Chi's face. "My death will be my own, it will not be your fault, when the spark is set your actions will cause you pain but I only wish to lessen it. Please… let me show you."_

 _Was it right or wrong of her to want to know and yet not know? To see if this was the truth or just another fabrication, but she took Leocht's hand and in that instant the world flashed._

 _[***]_

"It's alright…" Leocht coughed, her purple blood spilling from her lips. Her face and everything about her was fine but Chi-Chi noticed that one of her hands was holding Leocht's while her other fist was through her chest and inside of her. She looked around to see elsewhere but she couldn't, this was not a location but a vision of things to come.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She was and was not speaking as Chi-Chi registered her words, they did not come from her, though.

Leocht held Chi-Chi's neck and kissed her cheek, her white eyes a brilliant gold as tears ran down from them, "It's what I had to do, it was fated but you now have everything you need. You can free me and yourself from this. You can set everything right." She hacked up blood, the purple liquid spilling all over her shoulder. As the color of her skin became completely pale and the golden eyes slowly began to fade away, Chi-Chi felt herself crying as her vision became blurry. Leocht's face, it was still smiling, still happy to see her even though she still had her hand buried in her chest.

She wanted to speak but couldn't, there were emotions and thoughts that were not her own but still passing, they came and went without rhyme or reason. A million different images and words that were all but flashes to her mind. Her haze ended as a soft hand held her face in a gentle caress, it slowly grew light and the hand fell backwards as Chi-Chi's hand left her chest and the blood poured freely from the wound.

She could never have done this? She thought herself better than this. To kill someone, especially Leocht, who did not hurt people, it was clear that she wasn't evil. Such a being couldn't be. Who would go and talk to the person, who is supposed to kill them, and say they are fine with it? She would never kill her. No, she knew the truth.

"I c-an't s-see them… I-I… gi-ve…i-t," She slowly lost her grip as she fell backwards but Chi-Chi held tight to her. "To, y-ouu-."

" _You can't change this, Chi-Chi," The voice of Leocht spoke into her mind as everything faded back into darkness. "I am fated to die by your hand, no matter your actions I will still die by your hand."_

" _What does it mean!? WHY DO I KILL YOU?" She shouted, this didn't bring her any comfort or reassurance, except a thousand questions that now needed to be answered._

" _I can't see the world beyond my own death, but your fate is now written. You can still be the light that I was supposed to be, so don't give in to hate, don't let darkness consume your heart. Live for me and do what you feel is right, because-"_

Chi-Chi's eyes snapped wide awake to be greeted by the green vicious fluid of a regeneration tank. Her mouth was still breathing the oxygen in from her rebreather as the tank began to drain away. "Rest is over, we have more training to do." Kakarot's voice said through her speakers as she tried to focus on what was going on in her surroundings. She'd been thrown in here for a few hours to rest after a morning training session. He'd beaten the hell out of her in the experimental gravity room which was already being amplified again to meet the Prince's growing demands.

The door popped open as Chi-Chi covered her bare chest since her clothes were removed before entering. She ignored the glances she was getting as the other men took a moment to obviously eye the pretty female in the room while Kakarot's back was turned. "I've got little time left to prepare you for this. With only twenty-five days left you expect to be ready to fight some of the most desperate and powerful slaves for a match to the death while sitting in a regen tank?" He was half joking and serious as he glared at her.

"Well if someone didn't feel like breaking three of my ribs then please inform me how I should spend it?" She snapped back at him as she dressed herself in a black training suit, the smooth spandex showing off her curves and built physique. She was no longer a smooth and curvy woman but a hard and rough one, with defined muscles and form that showed a greater improvement of strength.

"Next time, dodge," He snorted before stopping and moving closer to her, his interest somehow perked. "Hold still." He said grabbing her by the shoulders and brought his nose to smell her.

He inhaled deeply next to her ear and moved down to her shoulder. Kakarot's hands smoothed down to her own and stopped at her hips, his mind trying to confirm something as Chi-Chi growled a bit, annoyed by his actions. "You need to see a doctor. You're going to be sick soon."

She looked back at him as he looked at her, his face showing no smirks or playful quips. "I feel fine," She told him not caring what he was talking about.

He rolled his eyes, "You do feel fine, but I smell it. By morning you'll be puking your guts out, now either follow me or I'll beat you with half your face buried in your own vomit tomorrow, reminding you of this conversation." He clearly wasn't in the mood to hear her arguments.

She exhaled in agitation, "Fine, whatever. Just do what you need to do." His response was immediate as he smirked.

"Knew you'd see it my way."

[***]

"Alright! That's it, I am request-," She changed her choice of word, that was too polite. "I am demanding that you give me two freaking days off so that I can sleep, eat, and recover! I am not a freaking machine, you bastard!" A very on edge Bulma Briefs said after hearing Vegeta's latest request and demands for her. There was too much on her plate already. Either the gravity room wasn't good enough or the bots broke too easy, or wait, her personal favorite. 'I broke the machine out of frustration now go fix it!' Oh, that was her fucking favorite.

The prince paused from eating his dinner to give the woman a fierce scowl that had originally put the fear of death into her, but after nearly two months of constantly being bossed around by him, she'd gotten tired and ignored his glares and threats. Treating the whole situation like he wasn't a saiyan warrior elite and prince, now she had the nerve to make demands of him? What kind of a moronic slave made demands of their owner? The entire idea was ridiculous, she belonged to him and whatever he said went. She was owed and given nothing except the privilege of being his personal scientist. "You do not make any demands of me, woman. You are nothing but my property, and if I fucking say work then you'll work."

Bulma let loose a frustrated scream, that made the prince wince. "Listen, I am sick and tired of being treated like shit by you and every single one of your fucking people who do nothing but ridicule and mock me and yet whose technology are you using? What, and I quote, "Stupid ugly blue haired wench?" made what you've been using to such a great effect? Hmm?" She said doing her best mock impersonation of him, she had the verbiage and tone right, just her pitch was awful.

Vegeta slammed his fist down into the table while throwing his chair back, letting it clatter to the floor. No one had ever dared to mock him as such. His own warriors and people rarely talked back to him fearing his reprisal, but no, not this woman. This small frail woman, who would die without the aid of a collar, dared to impersonate and demean the prince of all saiyans! "Do you have a death wish, woman? I've killed men for speaking lesser of me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course they wouldn't, your _highness,_ because they clearly don't have the balls to tell you just how the fuck they are feeling, and you know what? I feel like taking a few days off," Her anger began to boil over as she just glared back at Vegeta, the two hadn't had a thorough screaming match in a while, though Vegeta normally pushed her buttons, this time she started it, "I haven't had a manicure in weeks, my hair needs a touch up and a thorough treatment, as well as my skin is in desperate need of some professional treatment. I am a beautiful woman, a genius, and a most of all a freaking princess, yet do you give me one single spec of respect for any of that? Of course not! Because you're just walking around with a stick shoved so far up your ass you could choke on it, because I'm so fucking beneath you that I can't even get a little me time!" She shouted back at him her face turning red as her blue eyes narrowed and shot back at the prince.

He grabbed the table and threw it into the wall as he jumped on her. His hands grabbing her wrists and pinned them to the counter behind her. "I can kill you right where you stand, I could so easily rip your pathetic head off." He snapped at her as his face was just inches from her own, but still her fire didn't leave she only growled back. She dared to defy him, insult him? The bitch clearly needed to be reminded of who was in charge here.

"Do it then, so I can watch from the afterlife and see how you fix the gravity machine without me." She said her eyes narrowed in a deadly serious tone, she wasn't going to back down. She knew the fate that awaited Chi-Chi and using her as leverage was pointless for Vegeta now, her life was his only trump card he had because he needed her far more than she needed him now.

"I can find other scientists, they can make it work. You are nothing special, woman." He said wrapping a fist around her throat. His pressure only there to show enough force but not harm her, he might overdo it and kill her.

She raised her chin defiantly and gave him a smirk, "Where are they then? They don't exist, Vegeta, they don't have my designs nor do they own my brain to make it work. So, what's it going to be next?" She said as his thumb pressed tighter against her neck but still she didn't give in.

"Your friend-"

"She's entered in the fists of fury contest, she could be dead in a few weeks, what's your next threat?" She cut him off, a best defense was always a good offense, it was just like a - though not really - business deal, respect and her life were on the line.

"Torture always works, a few hours might shut you up and make you learn your place again." His calm tone amplified as he pulled open the cabinet drawer next to him and drew out a long-serrated knife. "How long would you last? My guess would be a minute." He pulled it to her shirt and with a slice her shirt and pants were cut down the middle, exposing what was hiding underneath to the prince, yet he did not show any flicker of emotion towards the heiress with the well-formed and fit body. There was a light sheen of sweat visible on her skin from her long work hours, the smell of grease and her own rich scent were dominating his senses. Were it not for her flimsy undergarments she might as well have been nude.

"You know that won't work, you wouldn't let anyone else see me besides you. Who else would be able to mar my skin, certainly not some lackey in a dungeon. It would have to be you right, or can't you handle a weak woman?"

His grip got tighter as his eyes began to go red, she knew that he wouldn't do that. He enjoyed her body, her presence, and spirit. Breaking her would remove one of the few enjoyments he actually had. A physical battle was stimulation for the body, but his mind craved a battle of wits and will. If he took that away he'd just be bored with her, "You think you know me, woman? That somehow you will get what you want because I show you mercy? Do you even know what kind of a man I am?"

"Yes, an egotistical jerk-!" Her breathing stopped and she choked as he squeezed more, she could barely breathe but she saw his eyes. The subtlety he showed was all there, he wouldn't go that far. Understanding his mannerisms, his body language was one thing, but Vegeta's eyes were her greatest weapon. The prince had a mask, a stoicism of royalty but he couldn't keep it all under wraps. Every fight they got into, every time he pushed her buttons, she could see it in his eyes and she learned one critical thing. He liked her, not in relationship way but he treated her differently. In his eyes, she was more than just a slave, she was _his._ A belonging that he liked to play with and would allow no one else to have, she was not one to be shared with others.

"I'm a prince, you ungrateful wench," he growled his face just above hers. "Why should I spare your life right now, woman? You have insulted and mocked me far too much for me to allow you to live unless you beg me to do so."

"I won't beg," She said as she gasped for air, her face was slowly beginning to change colors, was she wrong about this? Was Vegeta really going to kill her?

"Then what will you do?"

It was a solid bet and one that stunned both parties, but none as much as the prince himself as his grip loosened just enough to allow her to breathe and her face to press closer to his. Her hands grabbed his face as she pressed her wet lips against his own.

 **A/N:Yep I went there :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	14. Personal

**Personal**

 **A/N: Christmas update for everyone, last chapter left on a surprise note so why not continue that trend :D**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

Kakarot knocked on the prince's door, for the first time in his life Vegeta had not bothered to appear for training as scheduled. For a man who could live his life according to training, this was highly irregular for him. He wasn't going to show the prince that he had developed the ability to sense energy levels, keeping any tricks that one knew of was a necessity, using any advantage you could was paramount for a warrior race. However, he knew that Vegeta was inside and his ki was staying at a stable level, it was low and steady. _Still sleeping?_ He doubted that one, Vegeta didn't need that much rest, hell, he himself didn't need that much rest.

Though he wasn't worried, he was at least curious and he needed to be sure that everything was _alright._ Well, that would be his excuse anyway. He opened the door to the prince's room, it wasn't locked as usual. No one would dare accost the saiyan prince in the palace, or get here without the royal guards saying so. Though as he stepped inside he could see that some things were off, the table was thrown into the wall, the counter was smashed with a fist, and the room was torn up completely. All of it pointed to a struggle, but to a saiyan it wasn't a fight, at least not in the literal sense. His nose picked up a musky scent, one that his female had but it clearly wasn't Chi-Chi that had been here. It was another one, he took another breath as he stopped in the middle of the destroyed kitchen.

"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing in my room?" The prince shouted, throwing open and closed his door, wearing only a pair of shorts, his hair disheveled and matted in certain places.

Clearly, he had woken up when Kakarot had appeared, not one to be caught unaware but his sparring partner gave him a grin. "You missed training." He stated plainly as he could smell it all over the prince, _a female?_

"I know that, imbecile, but why are you in my room now?" he growled avoiding the lower class's gaze, another giveaway for Kakarot that something was clearly up.

He shrugged but his smirk turned into a grin. "Making sure you were alright, you didn't answer."

Vegeta snorted. "You're not my fucking babysitter, now leave!" he snapped, his serious face returning as his clear embarrassment had left. He hadn't meant to be caught like this, _blast that fucking woman_! Though in thinking that, he was reminded he had done quite a bit of that the night before.

Of course, now he had bedded the damn woman, his first female in his life, not that he was oblivious to such things like fucking. Though he felt himself slightly ashamed by what had transpired, how could one little act set him off? She might have been a decent colored female, but she was impractically weak in bed. Yet still that alone made it so thrilling that he had to control and feel everything, careful as to not hurt her. Seeing her squirm underneath him, but still that fire in her eyes never died, she pushed him on. Her words and devilish tongue kept him going for several hours, and in several ways.

Kakarot kept a pleased smirk on his face as his eyes flicked to his sleeping quarters and back to him. Though as he did, his mind slowly clicked, "Vegeta, you didn't?" He almost couldn't stop the twisted grin of pure amusement from spilling out as he felt himself slowly laughing. "I knew she would _pique_ your royal interests."

Vegeta's face went red, but he reserved about punching the moron, he wouldn't let him get under his skin. He took a moment to calm down, breathing through his nose before looking stone faced at Kakarot. "I fucked her, she was decent. But it was a onetime thing, now get lost." He dismissed him with a wave of his hand before going about fixing his room, his servants would not dare get any impression that their prince had bedded a non-saiyan. Even if she was just a slave, that was still well below his station, he didn't want any rumors getting out. He knew Kakarot would keep his mouth shut to others, but in front of him he knew he was in for a few days of verbal sparring.

"See you in an hour then," Kakarot said walking out, his hands crossed his arms as he began to casually whistle as he left, trying to prevent himself from laughing at the hilarity of what he now knew.

Watching him leave, Vegeta let out a sigh as he brought a hand to his face, he should've been more ashamed of what he did but he wasn't. Perhaps due to one of the sayings that a well satiated male just couldn't be angry or upset, he wasn't too much of those. As he collected his thoughts he heard a slight grumble coming from his bedroom. A soft feminine groan slipped around the door and met his ears. Bulma was awake and muttering about being sore.

The prince couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the fact. Perhaps it was a bit of pride as well, a woman groaning about his size was a plus, or the fact that he could've kept going had she not needed to rest. Her soft body was not built for the rigors of a warrior. He shouldn't have cared, but he went back towards his room, opening up the door to catch sight of Bulma sitting up in his bed, holding the sheets against her chest, though as if it mattered now. The prince had seen, sampled, and fondled all of it. Her hair was a mess of sweat and bodily fluids, he had to admit… He was getting turned on already.

"Ve-Vegeta?" She asked her eyes squinting as she tried to focus, she thought he was next to her when she woke up but found just a vacant spot that was still warm. As she heard him chuckle, she managed to knock the sleep from her eyes and see him in the doorway. Wearing nothing but a pair of revealing shorts, she blushed at the sight of him, her head turned away unable to stare at the prince.

She was mortified with herself, not realizing the prince was sharing similar thoughts just a moment ago. She thought kissing him would just shut him up, show him that he did have more interest in her than just as a scientist, but it went all out of control the moment he responded with almost a viciousness she did not expect. She could still taste him in her mouth, the prince could never stop kissing her. Thank God she did aerobics and knew how to keep her breathing under control from all the work she did, otherwise she might've died from all the lack of oxygen.

"Thinking of me?"

Bulma blinked and saw the prince beside her again, he was smirking. "N-no, just," God, did he have to be looking at her like that? His lustful gaze, the closeness of his body and the feelings he evoked from her were all quickly coming back to the surface. He grabbed her shoulders as she felt her body flood with arousal, it was slightly mortifying just how much she had enjoyed herself in the arms of the prince. This wasn't supposed to be happening, she looked away not wanting to look in those obsidian eyes.

Vegeta found it amusing, she might feel guilty about what she did. He shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he had and yet here he was, already thinking about having her again, his little blue haired genius. She challenged him, stood up to him, refused to bow down to him solely because he was a prince. Now that she was his woman, she'd never be a mate, but definitely a concubine. He couldn't have filled up so many years of unspent desires and expect such feelings to end. He brought a hand to her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"Don't hide your face," He said, his deep rugged and sexy voice making her body shiver. "You're not half bad looking." The playful smirk in his face came as he saw her eyes flare up.

She glared at him, "Best you will ever see," she growled, but her eyes saw him as he came closer, his nose almost touching hers. The pounding in her chest increased along with her breathing, becoming sharper and more rapid.

"Are you too weak to go another round? A real woman would go until a man is satisfied." He challenged. Forget Kakarot and training today, the woman demanded a day off, he'd give her one.

"A real woman would be satisfied by her man, you quit early last night." Bulma wasn't going to let him call her weak. Hell, her body might be sore but she'd take his punches all the same.

Vegeta slammed her back down into the sheets, his smirk replaced with a scowl, "You think I quit early, woman? Your frail body couldn't keep up. Maybe you should spend some time training so you'd be able to handle a real man who doesn't have to restrain himself the entire night." She made him get angry, but it was also exactly what aroused him so much. The defiance and every single challenge, she rose up to meet his expectations.

"You quit early, I didn't say stop." She kept her face solid, but she couldn't hide the feelings underneath from showing.

Vegeta snorted, the little minx was playing with fire, but damn what he should be doing. "You wanted a day off, woman. I hope that you can last." He growled, moving to forcefully capture her lips.

Bulma paled, the idea alone made her body shake and her mind race, she however lost the ability to speak her mind as the prince's tongue swirled in her mouth. She lost all reason last night, for a few hours she wasn't Bulma Briefs, nor a slave, a genius, or a scientist. No, she got to just be a woman, all of her life's worries and concerns vanished into nothing as she was dominated by a man. How he watched her climax time and time again, only because it was her. The prince desired her for who she was, not what she was. Was it wrong to enjoy the prince, who seemed to only want her? Forget all the things that had happened to her, was that right?

He filled her up slowly, making her softly wince, but she felt the pleasure streak through, making the pain just an afterthought. She felt almost guilty as her _plans,_ all of them, became overwhelming. Her head fell off the side of the bed but kept firmly tight by Vegeta's strong hands. _She had everything she needed…_ But could she, do _it?_

The prince continued, unaware of her thoughts and struggles. He wanted his blue haired woman and she still desired him, her reaction was proof enough. To hell with everything else, he was royalty and he wanted to take a break as well, even if that break was with his slave for the day. With her screams, limbs, and scent all around him, he could most definitely agree to this.

[***]

"I said dodge! Stop trying to match my strength, you fool!" Kakarot knocked Chi-Chi to the ground once again. She refused to rely on her dodging but instead challenge his attacks head on. He stood overtop her, his fist still in the same position where he had hit her squarely with his attack.

The damn tournament was only three days away and he wanted her recovered for everything in two, but she was still stubborn. He'd pushed her harder in the gravity chamber, nearly breaking seventy times gravity with her, yet she did not rely on her own speed but strength. Chi-Chi might be over compensating because he was trying to tell her she was too weak. _Fucking woman,_ he snorted in his head as he walked back from her, getting back into his stance to try again.

She wiped the dirt and blood from her lips as she got back up, her eyes burning with anger at him. "I didn't ask for your fucking critique," She spat as she got back up on her legs, though she was still breathing slightly hard.

Kakarot growled, why did she have to be so goddamn difficult? He was training her, getting her stronger and teaching her how to really fight. "Will you ask for a critique when one of the other fighters splits your fucking skull in two, because you should be using your goddamn common sense! Or are you trying to kill yourself, if you wanted to do that I could have obliged long ago than dealing with your shit right now." Pissing her off was one way to get her motivated, though it didn't always work as intended, as she saw him as her only mortal enemy in those moments and had tried to actually kill him. Even if she hadn't come close, she still tried.

Chi-Chi shouted in frustration and just attacked, seeing only red at this point. She was sick of Kakarot. After a month of being beaten into the ground by him, then only to be subject to his filthy touch at night drove her entirely mad. She kicked for his neck but he caught it with his forearm. Kakarot batted her leg to the side, letting her land on the floor but she only quickly struck again, she landed and slammed her fist square at his face but he caught it with his own palm, she swung the other and the same thing happened, she was stuck with him holding both her fists in his grip. "You've gotten stronger, but you are still unable to see how little you know. What have I taught you, tell me." He said coldly as his fingers dug into her fists, making her almost cry out in pain as she dropped to a knee.

"Y-You, B-bas-tard!" She growled, but again he put more pressure down and she screamed, her hands were about to break but Kakarot was well aware of her body's limits. He'd spent a month straight beating it up, after all.

"Insult me all you want, it won't get rid of your weakness, Chi-Chi. It won't make you stronger." He said, finally releasing her. She quickly brought her hands to her chest and started rubbing them. The pain was still throbbing even after that. She glanced up, watching Kakarot shake his head.

The saiyan knew that she was out of time and no matter what he tried, it wouldn't make that much of a difference at this point. He pushed Chi-Chi to her expected limits and further. "I suppose there's nothing left now," He exhaled through his nose before heading towards the control panel and disabling the gravity. The weight immediately dropped from his shoulders as he looked back and saw Chi-Chi still remaining on the floor. "Get up, we're going back. You are going to recover and then you will fight."

Chi-Chi looked down at her hands which were still outlined with where his fingers had dug into her. Truthfully, she wasn't into it because she wasn't sure she even could go through with what she was about to do, killing someone who was evil - like trying to kill Kakarot - was easy for her to accept, but she knew that most of the slaves in the competition were not there willingly. Some saiyans just pitted weak slaves into the tournament to see their brains splattered over the wall, others were dropped in from other worlds for the sole purpose of fighting for amusement and nothing else. She was trying to gain her own freedom, but Kakarot told her that she might have to kill a few weaklings just to advance further into the next few rounds. If she didn't, she would at best be beaten and kicked out, or the more common answer was death, and the person she spared would go on, only to die later, so she wouldn't actually spare anyone the fate of death.

She might also have to kill children or mothers even, that was the part she couldn't do. The saiyans were a cruel race, but as Kakarot informed her, other races that were in the Saiyan Empire were allowed to put their own slaves into the fight. Some might be scorned lovers or poor girls who had been thrown to the wolves for someone else's enjoyment. Most saiyans would kill someone themselves, there was little point of conspiring to kill a weak race like this, yet that didn't make her get over her concerns. Would she be able to take someone weaker than her and kill them for herself? What would that do for her? It wouldn't do a damn thing except make her just as evil as the man who stole her life.

"Are you still fretting over a little bloodshed," Kakarot said in a rather annoyed tone.

She gave a very un-lady like snort. "I'm not a monster, I don't feel superior to other people, that killing them makes me better."

"They are weak and you are strong, that's the law of the universe. The strong rise up and the weak are ruled over. If they wanted to survive then they would've found a way to get stronger." Kakarot hated this argument, what was the big deal with killing people who were weak? "On your own planet, you still had people ruling over you, you had people who killed one another. I fail to see how you could view this as any different." A few lives lost here and there wasn't a problem, he'd killed a majority of his planet and didn't lose any sleep over it.

Chi-Chi got up from her knees, still cradling her hands against her chest. "There's a difference between good and evil, I don't want to kill someone who's done nothing wrong to me or anyone else."

"So?"

Her lip curled in disgust. "What do you mean 'so'? How does killing someone, whose only crime was being weaker than me, justify what I'm doing!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes, "Because they are weak."

"That doesn't mean anything! People can be strong in other ways and I fail to see how murdering children is excusable in any way!" Chi-Chi hated talking with him, he was completely narrow minded, short sighted and thick headed, it almost made her want to just run into a wall and scream.

He shrugged indifferently, "Maybe where you are from is how things go that way. Sorry, but not every other world had it as easy as yours. If this was still the Kold Empire you might understand more, back when we saiyans were slaves. When, as children, we were sent off on purging assignments where the weak died and the strong survived. If we, as people, were to survive then the Ice-Lings had to die, they were much stronger than you or me. It was only fortunate that we have the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, he was born from years of purging the weak from our bloodline. Maybe if your kind were more like you, then they wouldn't have been so easily killed by me."

"You should've killed me then," her eyes looking squarely at his own. "I was weak and I'm getting stronger, are you going to risk having me become a threat?"

Kakarot raised a brow, so she wanted to play that game? "I doubt you'll ever get stronger than me, but even if you did somehow defeat me I've got a trump card against you, it will make sure that you win the fists of fury and still remain by my side." He said watching the emotions flash through her eyes.

"You can't use Bulma against me."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I have no intention of that, but she's loyal to the prince. The little woman has been spending many hours in the prince's bed, but that's not who I'm going to use against you. Because," He trailed off as he walked towards her, a proud smirk on his face. "I'm going to use your child as a hostage."

Chi-Chi scoffed at him, her face pulling back in disgust "I don't have any children." Just what the hell was he talking about, he was the only man she'd been with - unwillingly - but still she didn't have kids, even though she had wished to at one point.

"You did, he was right there." He pointed one hand at her stomach, "You'd be happy to know he's a little boy. I would've guessed that saiyans weren't very compatible with other races but yours," He licked his lips. "oh, you were very compatible. I had been taking medicine to prevent me from getting you pregnant and in addition most of your food was spiked with the same thing. I couldn't risk you getting pregnant unless you had finally came around to your senses, or unless I needed a little _persuasion."_ He grabbed her chin, his face just a few inches from her own. "Do you not remember that little _trip_ to the doctor?"

Chi-Chi paled slightly, "You said I was going to be sick, and I was…" Her voice coming off a little softer than normal, her mind quickly grasping that Kakarot had done something truly horrible to her. She had thrown up the following day, nausea, stomach cramps, and pains. She didn't think much of it, but Kakarot had said she would be ill so it wasn't placed as anything serious.

"Pregnancy has those affects, but I took him from you."

"How? You can't-"

"I did," He cut her off, it was time to provide her with a reason to fight, to kill. "our medical science is quite remarkable. Removing a small developing embryo took all of ten minutes." He brushed her hair from her face as if what he was telling her was just a normal conversation. He pulled back, his grin spread across from ear to ear.

"If you don't win, I will kill _**our**_ child."

 **A/N: You hate me, I know, but you love me cause I'm evil! :)**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	15. The Stage

**The Stage**

 **A/N: Back with another update! Don't worry guys they will have a heart to heart (eventually) but for now its going to remain a hard life. (Though how much more?) You get some more answers in this chapter and some action. Don't worry I hope this story is keeping you guys entertained, also don't worry about Kakarot he and Chi-Chi will get their big show soon ;)**

 **I promise, you know me :D**

 **Also Zah-Zah for betaing, its a tough job. I know I can't handle it.**

It was huge. That's the only way she could describe what was all around her. It was the world martial arts stadium except several times larger. It was like a roman coliseum with huge crowds filling up, eager to watch some violence, also like a traditional family event on this planet as she saw younger saiyans with their parents. They even had vendors selling food, not that the idea was insane for a race who needed food like it was air. She was being presented in a line with at least fifty others, some were sickly, others looked as if they had spent years working hard labor. It was a gaggle of all sorts of species and different races.

She was dressed in a black training suit, her chest covered with a breastplate, aside from gloves, boots and a hair tie, that's all she had. Far better off than most as she scanned around the crowd, looking to the royal family's private box where she saw two easily recognizable people. Standing a head above everyone else was Broly, he had a smirk on his lips as he looked down at all the slaves below them, they were maybe fifty meters away but he stood out from other saiyans. Though that was also because someone else was sitting in a chair beside him. The moment she had entered, many whispers and fingers pointed towards her, some slaves even looked to one another as she entered. _Leocht,_ she was there and she was smiling, the strange seer dressed in a radiant white dress that shined as brightly as her eyes.

Chi-Chi noticed Leocht turn her head towards Broly and say something, pointing towards the stage. The look Broly gave his slave was a scowl and he shook his head. She nodded, reaching up to place a hand on his chest, as if to reassure him. He did not stop her, and his expression didn't change either as he turned back towards the crowd. His arms crossed over his chest, clearly, she had told him something and he didn't like whatever she had said.

As Chi-Chi waited, she didn't focus on her competition, but on _their_ plan. Bulma had somehow done it, she was a genius but she had a surefire way of escaping. Though it was going to require Chi-Chi winning, them finding the medical wing, and reaching her escape pod, which had been redesigned and fitted to return to earth. It would be a cramped journey home but it was their best bet at least. It had one minor detail _,_ though.

" _How do you know this won't be bigger? Have you even made one of these before?" Chi-Chi asked as she talked with Bulma in quiet in the rejuvenation room. Her friend gave her a sigh and shook her head._

 _Bulma didn't want to admit anything that wasn't true. "It's an atomic weapon, basic, but there's enough force in there to create our distraction. For saiyans they never needed to split the atom, they have no idea of its power, and you told me that even Kakarot was weary of being hit by one. If this goes off without them knowing it would short circuit their scouters and create enough destruction to keep them busy." I hope, she'd wanted to add. Because right now they would have to rely on luck. This wasn't with the knowledge of Chi-Chi's unborn child as well._

 _Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip, "So just set it off on the edge of the royal palace, that would surely get everyone's attention, wouldn't it?" A strike there would probably get the saiyans into an uproar and leave other parts undefended."_

 _Bulma shook her head, "There's a lot of innocent people there. Many slaves live in the palace. I won't do that, if we set it outside the city we can draw them away from places and create enough commotion to-"_

" _If we don't do any real damage, how will we create any confusion?" Chi-Chi interrupted, her tone forceful._

 _Bulma sighed. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed people who didn't deserve it." Of course, there was an irony to her words as Chi-Chi would have to do just that for their plan to work. With Chi-Chi's assured freedom she would be able to do as she wanted, and with a free moment from Kakarot, she could meet up with Bulma, touch off the bomb and escape. The tournament also created an opening for Bulma to get everything set up, as Vegeta planned on attending, meaning she could find a way to set up her ship and bomb, leaving only Chi-Chi to win, because she would be fixed up and presented before the royal family and grant her freedom. During this lull, she could find Bulma and escape._

" _A few people isn't right but we don't have a choice, if we don't succeed you know it will be even worse for us. Maybe Vegeta would have you mass produce those bombs for himself and then what? Don't you hate the bastard and all of those like him?" She looked at Bulma, who took a moment to sit down in a chair. Bulma didn't want to talk about Vegeta, the prince wasn't evil. A jerk, an insufferable asshole and a complete drop dead sexy man who made her feel something she had never had before… but she wouldn't stay with him. He was partially responsible for the destruction of her home, her family, friends and did nothing to stop Chi-Chi's suffering because he did not care._

" _I don't hate him," She said, earning a snort from Chi-Chi. "But I don't like him either." What she and Vegeta shared was just a physical relationship. He did not force her and she did not stop him either. It had been an exhausting few weeks, but Vegeta had treated her better, letting her work less, making sure she got some proper relaxation like she had wanted from him to begin with._

 _There weren't any fanciful notions of living a life of luxury with her prince, she had learned enough to know that the prince detested weakness. Their relationship was just a distraction, they would be a fling and nothing more. She'd be only fooling herself if she'd think otherwise. Vegeta didn't love her and she didn't love him, they gave each other what they needed and parted company._

 _Chi-Chi let out an exasperated sigh, "Look Bulma, do what you have to do, but don't leave this to chance." Bulma looked up at her and nodded. "I don't want people to suffer, but this is our best shot. We can't risk them figuring it out or someone else catching wind."_

 _Bulma bit her bottom lip. "Someone does know." She couldn't hide the conversation she had a few days ago. It was disturbing, scary, and confusing._

 _Chi-Chi blinked, "Who?" The only person who could have any idea of what they were doing would be Vegeta, Kakarot wouldn't have a clue but Vegeta surely wouldn't let this happen._

" _She called herself Leocht," Bulma saw the panic and confusion shoot through her friend's eyes. "She came and told me everything that we were planning, she wanted to make sure that we would be alright."_

" _But? H-how, did you..?" Bulma shook her head. "Then she…" Chi-Chi trailed off, of course there was someone who would know things that others did._

 _Bulma looked away, "She said be safe, and to tell you-"_

" _WOMAN! Get your blue haired ass out here and fix the damn machine now!" Vegeta barged into the healing room, cutting her off. He glared at Chi-Chi before looking at Bulma, a scowl on his face. It broke up the conversation as Vegeta all but forced Bulma to leave with just his presence alone. Saying anymore might ruin any future chances they had, she gave her friend a look before leaving with Vegeta behind her. He slammed the door behind him, leaving her all alone in silence._

Chi-Chi was unsure of what would take place, was Leocht going to say something? Was she playing with her and Bulma? Kami, could there be a straight answer for her at least one time!

A horn blew, it wasn't like a trumpet or bugle, it was more like an old war horn that seemed to echo, from the main stage came the prince himself. The entire crowd rose to their feet as a curtain parted and out stepped Vegeta with his flame upswept hair, but the immediate whispers came as standing by the prince was a woman, dressed in a vibrant blue dress, her hair pinned upwards and decorated in a series of red jewels and gold were presented before the public as the prince walked with her by his side. He was dressed in a royal saiyan armor, his red cape behind his back, and the royal crest and decorative armor shined in the light of Vegeta-sei's suns.

Maybe they did not know of the strange alien beauty accompanying the prince. Well, there had been rumors, but none were spoken aloud. As she was noted to be the prince's _personal_ scientist and that was all. Many suspected more, but no one could prove anything. She took her place by her chair next to Vegeta as the prince raised an arm for silence, which turned an entire stadium of thousands into silence. It was born of respect for a prince, and for a man who might kill anyone who dared interrupt him while he talked.

Vegeta's mask did not waver as he cast his gaze over all of those gathered below him in the arena. "I am Prince Vegeta, the next heir to the royal house of Vegeta-sei!" He swept his hand downwards, his cape following as his presence began to swell and draw in all of those in attention. "You are the weak, the low class, the misfortunate," He tipped his nose giving them all a condescending glare. "But you have your chance, a battle to prove yourselves worthy of being an honored citizen, regardless of your pathetic origins." His voice echoed and reverberated all throughout. "This is not a privilege for any of you! You have the honor to show your betters that you are not a low born scum, but in fact capable of rising above your class and rank. For their will, be only one among all of you who will stand atop the bodies of your foes. This is how we as a saiyan race evolved in our war against the Tuffles, where we took control of our world! Then again against the Kold Empire, we of the saiyan race live through the strongest surviving and the weak dying, so that the next generation will become even stronger! If you wish to make our empire stronger and be recognized as such, then here and now will be your only chance." He slowly walked along the side of his royal platform, his face looking towards them as each single movement drew everyone's focus on him, they watched the man dominate the entire room.

He stopped as he slowly walked, his boots clacking in the stilled air, he rounded on his heel and raised a fist into the air. "Fight! Kill! Survive! And give yourself to the Saiyan Empire! In the name of my father, King Vegeta! Cull the weak!" He shouted, bringing his fist forward as a blast exploded, only half of those on the stage realized what had happened as Chi-Chi and other jumped into the air to avoid the instant deathblow, which silenced screams and panicked cries of those who were sent here to suffer. Vegeta had no taste to watch butchery, he wanted strength from his subjects, not brutality. "Now fight until eight of you are standing! Kill or be killed, BEGIN!" He roared snapping his cloak back as he returned to his seat, taking his place beside Bulma who had a hand over her heart as she looked for her friend. "She survived woman, she's not that incompetent." Vegeta said loud enough for her to hear, he knew what she was doing, her worries weren't his concern but he did not need her putting on a performance of weakness. No one in his company would dare.

The sounds of battle erupted as slave turned against slave, the faster and quicker you could eliminate a threat the better, once there was eight then the real show would begin. This would all be over in one day, for when they started with almost fifty, they would lose the most in the opening bout. Kakarot stood on the top ring, his arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the battle start. He couldn't interfere… well, not obviously anyway. If his woman came in his direction, she might just have a softer landing than most, and if anyone just so happened to try and attack in his direction out of bounds, then he was within his right to strike them down.

"She survived the first attack, at least she's not a waste, boy." Kakarot heard the voice of his father but did not turn his head, his old man had come to see what would happen.

"She'll win this and in a few years, she might be strong enough to beat you, old man." Kakarot mocked not taking his eyes from the arena as Chi-Chi drove both of her feet into some fool's back who was too pre-occupied with a giant lizard man, slashing and spitting at him from the ground. The blow knocked the man forwards, right into the giant lizards' tail which slapped him into a wall. The giant reptile wasted no second as it jumped at the poor fish-man, who was punctured by foot long teeth and got torn to pieces. There was no out of bounds, per say. They fought, but they could not flee, of course anyone who dared get too close to the royal platform met a violent end. There were no exceptions, it was a kill zone.

Kakarot looked towards the royal balcony, Vegeta looking bored with the blue haired woman decorated at his side. She was a stunning little thing, all dressed up, she fit royal tastes quite well. But he was drawn to the other two beings on the platform, it was Broly and _her,_ the fucking witch. She was calmly observing, something she never did before, she didn't come to these events. Broly did not either. So just what the hell was going on with them appearing now?

Chi-Chi ducked a long kick aimed for her head, she wasn't going to show off her strength or that she could block attacks, Kakarot told her to appear weak enough to look like she wanted to keep herself alive for the later rounds, but strong enough to not be bothered. She charged forwards, bringing down a short chop to the purple skinned man's shoulder, spikes littered his face and body. He was ugly as hell, and as he shouted, he was knocked sideways into another fighter who rounded on him. The other fighter, a purple skinned man with a rounded head, began a heated match, allowing Chi-Chi to pull back. Her eyes were flicking all over as she tried to keep sight of everyone.

"Looking to team up?" A voice said about twenty feet to her right, drawing Chi-Chi to look at another woman. She had orange hair, a small scar over her right eye which were teal and she had normal skin. She could almost be human, if her hair wasn't more akin to saiyans with its bizarre spikes.

She didn't move or respond initially, she thought of the option quite a bit. But she was in a stress situation, with no one she could trust. She shook her head, "Nothing personal."

"It never is. Pity." She said before attacking Chi-Chi. The woman was quick, she swung for Chi-Chi's head but she dodged, the arm extending just enough over her shoulder. She couldn't dodge the raven-haired woman's shoulder which was thrown up, knocking her arm. Her momentum carried her forwards as an arm wrapped around her throat. Chi-Chi's knees slammed into her back forcing her air to be forced out, a tactic Kakarot had done to her multiple times. The woman gagged as her air supply quickly faded, Chi-Chi's grip locked on as she looked towards _him._

He was there, smirking just maybe a hundred feet away, about eye level with her on the top row of the arena. "Do it." He mouthed, as needed to remind her, from his pocket a scouter. It was her reward, for the first round. She would see her developing child, of course she would have to kill someone to earn it. He wanted her to finally taste blood, once she killed someone she would finally begin to break out that human shell she clung onto.

It was time for her rebirth, where she would become a true mate. Where her freedom in the empire would even reduce any complaints of his father's shame, as she wasn't a slave but a survivor of the fists of fury. They would have to accept her as an equal, even if she was not a saiyan. It was partially genius as Kakarot now knew with her becoming a full citizen, and her linked to him through their offspring, he would finally have his desires satisfied.

He cast a waiting glance up at her holding up the scouter higher, _now or never, my female._

Chi-Chi didn't want to do it, she truly didn't. "Forgive me." She said to the woman as her hand locked tighter and with a jerk, her struggles ceased. Chi-Chi let her go, her body fell down from the air and landed down on the floor with a thud.

She didn't get to reflect as two fighters barreled into Chi-Chi's area. The one with pink spikes and the purple headed man had apparently teamed up against her. She blocked one fist with her forearm and the other with her knee as she flared up her ki to put some distance between them and her. She could sense they were stronger than most, but also strong enough to overpower her. She dodged a stray ki blast that was aimed for her, it was then knocked away from the crowd by the strong saiyans that were acting as intermediaries between the fighters and the combatants.

"Get back here, there's only two more corpses needed!" The pink one shouted as he dived straight at her, Chi-Chi rolled to the side dodging his headbutt, but missed as she was hit in the back with a red ki blast. Her back stung as the armor took only some of the blow, she rolled upwards again to meet him head on, her fist slamming into his guard but she couldn't remain as she broke off, sensing the pink colored opponent coming right up behind her.

She had to use some of her senses quickly, as this wasn't an ideal situation. Two on one was never a good odd, she banked right over the crowd as she felt them catching up, hugging the inside of the wall and coming up on the massive lizard man who was smashing his fist into something. Chi-Chi didn't care as she charged up a small blast of ki and threw it at his back, it wouldn't do any real damage but it would get his attention. She ducked lower when the blast hit it square in the back. It roared turning around, missing Chi-Chi who shot through his legs.

The two behind them met its fists, one of which smashed the purple one into the wall but did not kill him. Chi-Chi spun around, stopping just a few feet in front of the royal platform, but not out of bounds as she knew the rules well. The pink spiked one came after her, clearly not caring about his partner. He charged a blast and fired it at her, she phased to the side as he came closer, slamming her leg into his neck, spinning him around and then began launching a series of punches and kicks. She cracked off a few of his body spikes with her attacks until he batted her forearms with his own, she winced feeling them cut into her skin a bit, but not too badly.

"Well, well, Dodoria. How pleasant this is to watch you die." Vegeta's voice almost rumbled, pleased with what was going on.

He cast a glance back towards the prince who smirked. "Your kind were lucky that Frieza was caught off guard. You'd all be dead, if he hadn't spared your race." Earning him a roar of laughter from the prince and a snort from Broly who felt his own ki rising up.

"Right, and now here you are, getting beaten by a woman who mere months ago had a power level of less than a thousand. Perhaps if Frieza had the foresight like you, you might have killed her. But you couldn't, you were busy sweating your life as a slave." Vegeta's smirk dropped off. "You do not ever mention your dead master in my presence, or in that of the Legendary. I'll see to it that you suffer, far worse than you can imagine, you freak." He spat, his hand holding to the side to stop Broly from tearing his head off. "If he speaks ill of us again, you may Broly, but let him be crushed by a woman, his death will be all the sweeter."

"I'd rather just rip his heart out from down his mouth," Broly growled.

"He will die," Leocht said smiling, placing a hand on Broly's fist. "It will be a fitting death."

Dodoria missed Chi-Chi's foot slamming into his gut as he got distracted by a flash of gold from the side coming from Leocht. No one else could see it but Chi-Chi and Dodoria. He bounced off the platform, as Chi-Chi flipped over him landing on the platform, but she wasn't attacked as she grabbed his one arm, pinned it behind his back and pulled him upwards.

The joint in his shoulder popped and he screamed in pain as he tried to slap her off of him, but she caught his arm in the other and brought it behind his back. She squeezed his arms tightly, his chest popping forwards as he felt his sockets straining.

"Not bad, harpy, you can do more than cook." Vegeta said his chin on his fingers folded beneath his face. She did surprise him, but Dodoria wasn't that strong. He was laughable compared to him now, perhaps a few years ago, when he was a teen, he might have been a challenge but not anymore.

Chi-Chi pulled his arms tighter making him scream more, though as she did, she saw the rest of the crowd had riled up, her head looked back and saw most of the other people in the pit were now standing there looking up at her. "Last one! Last one!" They chanted, the quota was being met, and the others were not going to risk their chances as the final body was in position to be ended. Chi-Chi looked back towards him, "Vegeta." She asked and he raised his brow. "How evil is he?"

The prince snickered at the question, "Looking to gauge how bad he is, he's nothing but a murderer. Take your views of Kakarot, only much worse. He's one who savors screams. Tell her, Dodoria, of the little virgin girls and boys you raped." He saw Chi-Chi's anger grow as she slammed his wrists together, a crack coming out as one arm broke. "Harpy, you have no idea. This scum was given luxury for the more suffering he caused."

"He is evil… Very evil, a dark soul, who loves the pain and hatred." Leocht spoke, looking to Chi-Chi who saw her golden eyes. "A servant for the darkness, but kill him not for his actions but for what is in his soul." Broly gave her a glance as Vegeta paid her ramblings no heed.

Dodoria opened his mouth to shout, but instead a glow of pink ki came up and his head fired straight towards the prince, who moved faster, his body standing upwards in front of Bulma, taking the hit without a second thought. "For lord Friez-" His voice was silenced as Vegeta's hand shot through the smoke and slammed around his throat.

Vegeta's brows twitched and he glared at Chi-Chi who backed away. He walked towards the platform's edge and addressed his crowd. "The last one! He has dared speak the name of evil! He proclaims the name of Frieza!" He shouted, holding Dodoria's gasping neck upwards into the air. The crowd booed, hissed and shouted at the pink man in Vegeta's clutches. "I shall not end his life! For he wishes to be with his master, then let him die by the hands of the man who destroyed him! LEGENDARY! Finish him!" He shouted dropping him to the ground as the entire stadium shook. A brilliant golden light exploded and from where Broly once stood, radiated a being of power beyond most saiyans' comprehension. Chi-Chi felt herself almost shoved to the ground with such power. She couldn't believe it!

"I told you, it would be fitting." Leocht said as Broly's legendary form dwarfed the pink man. With a foot raised upwards and a roar of laughter, it happened.

The smashed corpse tumbled off the platform as Broly threw his hands up to the roars of the crowd and most saiyans in attendance. The first round was over, now the real fight would begin.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	16. Cat Fight

**Cat Fight**

 **A/N: Well the next round begins ladies and gentlemen. I hope that this chapter is entertaining for all of you, do enjoy it. Don't worry i'm already working on chp 17. So don't think i'm done, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet :D**

It didn't take more than twenty minutes for the arena floor to be cleared of the bodies, as the next stage was being prepared Chi-Chi was resting for a moment, inside one the small dug outs along the arena floor. She looked over at her seven other competitors, the obvious was the large lizard man, he was a giant nearly eighteen feet tall. Heavy chains and metal braces wrapped around his wrists still, his size did not mean he was slow, but Chi-Chi could tell this wasn't a smart fighter. He was all brawn. Her eyes shifted down the row, catching sight of some other fighters. As her eyes drifted she felt a hand on her shoulder, her head turned up to see Kakarot grinning from ear to ear.

"You did well," He said and she snorted looking away from him.

Clearly, she wasn't happy about killing, but she had still done it. It was just a matter of time until she grew accustom to it, but she had actually done well. She had survived the first round mostly unharmed. "Come with me." He said gesturing for her to follow. Leaving her to begrudgingly follow behind. As she walked around down one of the hallways, he brought her to a small room, it was filled with basic storage supplies. She glanced at him as he pulled out the scouter and handed it to her. "You can see for yourself."

She snatched the scouter from his hand, clearly annoyed with him, she brought it up to her eye and pressed the small button top the side of it. The small screen flashed for a moment, until then it became a picture. There was a green cylinder, and inside the middle of it floating in a small sea of bubbles was a small figure the size of maybe her thumb, from her guess. She looked to him for a moment, her expression asking him a silent question.

"It is indeed, just around a month old. Saiyans develop rather fast, though I have no idea of your species length of pregnancy, he's got a few months then he'll be almost fully developed, and brought out." He caught the scouter thrown at his face.

Chi-Chi studied his expression and growled, "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

Kakarot chuckled, "Have I ever lied to you?" He might have played with his words from time to time, but not once had told her a direct lie. If he did lie to her, that would only further create a distrust between them when he tried to help her. Impossibly stubborn as she was, she had to know that he was at least honest with her. Chi-Chi looked away from him, but he walked forward pushing her up against the wall, his lips kissing the side of her neck. "You have no idea how amazing you looked out there." He whispered as his tongue licked along her collarbone.

"I didn't do it for you." She said, ignoring the small sensations traveling up her body. Was it wrong of her body to constantly betray her? She felt disgusted as his hands came closer and grasped her hips.

"The way you fought, it was beautiful," He purred against her throat. "You caught that woman off guard and in one short movement ended her life." He came up from her neck slowly kissing along her jaw line. Until he was directly looking into her eyes, "You have never made me so hard in my life. When you win, I promise to satisfy you for an entire night." He chuckled, his breath against her lips. "I'll fuck you so well you won't walk or talk for a week. If I had time I'd fuck you right here and now but that wouldn't be right," he snickered. "rewarding you already." He said before kissing her lips forcefully. She didn't react but just let him get it over with, in a few hours she'd hopefully be rid of him, just with some luck Bulma might be able to do something and save her baby.

Kakarot pulled back, not wanting to delve too far and start screwing his female right here. She had to be focused and win, after that… _oh after that_. He had plans for her, she saw her child, she knew he wasn't playing any tricks with her. Though he had tricked her with taking her to see a doctor, merely because he smelled that she was carrying a child. It was obvious to him, it was why after training he took her there. It was a fairly short procedure, the doctor in question was kept in the dark, he had no idea she wasn't a saiyan. She just looked different, but with her strength and his rank, one merely assumed her to be a female.

"I will make you pay for everything, I swear it Kakarot." She spat at him, he only smiled and pulled further from her.

"You have nothing to threaten me with female," He said, a smirk still on his lips. "No matter what you believe, I have your own flesh and blood. I saw how much you were willing to sacrifice for strangers and rely upon friends and family back on your planet. You didn't flee, you stood up and fought. It's why I know holding our child will keep you here." He licked his lips slowly. "You have nothing but to earn your freedom and remain at my side, you've already begun to become more than you ever were before. So why not accept this fate, become my mate and live a life you've only dreamed of."

Chi-Chi clenched her fists at her sides, how badly she wanted to lash out and strike him. But it wouldn't do anything but let him goad her, give him the satisfaction of getting her angry. It was a mental mind game, he played endlessly with her.

"I want my own choices, and the first one is where I will be free of you." She said determinedly, brown eyes looking into his black ones.

"Free? Of what I ask you? I've given you a place to live, fed you, cared for you, pleased you. How does what I do matter, if the ends justify the means?"

She lost it, she slapped him square across the face, his face twitched the side, a small line where her hand remained on his cheek. She was breathing heavily, as she lost control and she lashed out. "The ends justify the means!?" She yelled, "You're nothing but a monster, raping me, killing family and friends, without a care to my own wills. Then you abuse me, and to top off everything you've done to me. You now feel the need to top yourself! You steal a child from my womb, and then use his life as a justification for me to with you!" She wanted to strike him again but he caught her wrist as she pulled back again.

"Would you find anyone in this universe who could've made you as strong as you are now? I've given you the chance to be something more than you ever could've been. Stop thinking like a weakling, if you were strong you would've found a way to outsmart me," he said eyeing her with a slight bit of contempt. "You failed on your world to beat me, I will always be your better, and in this universe no one will ever look at you the same." His words poking at her actions. "You have a child with your monster, you've killed other slaves for your own sake, tell me where is your moral high ground?" He snickered. "Just give in and accept this." He threw her hand back towards her.

Chi-Chi did not respond to his words as she just bit her bottom lip still glaring back at him.

"Strength is everything, I've given you the tools and the chance to become strong, so why won't you thank me for it? Acknowledge that everything I've done has been for us?" He sounded offended, as he looked down at her. He'd invested so much into her; how could she still not see that everything had been for them? He did care for her, she just did not believe it. But she was from a backwater planet, who didn't know hardship until he had appeared.

"I don't care how strong I am, I only wanted to be happy on my world! I don't want your strength! I don't care about being stronger, because it doesn't make me anything more! Your kind only take, you are selfish, everything you do is for you, whoever gets in your way you kill or ruin." She shoved her finger squarely into his chest. "Mark my words, I will die before I'm ever willingly with you." She spun on her heel and walked away from him, leaving Kakarot there alone. Chi-Chi's anger was growing every moment she was with him. She vowed, that she would sooner die then be with him of her own accord.

[***]

"Where were you woman?" Vegeta snorted, as Bulma returned, briefly after excusing herself. It's not that he was concerned about her, but having her disappear like that annoyed him.

Bulma glared at him, as she returned to her seat. "Excuse me, I had no idea I wasn't allowed to pee without your permission your royal highness!" She said her mocking tone bringing out a snort from Vegeta.

To his side, Leocht let out a laugh at the scene, her hands still folded in her lap as she looked towards Bulma. "Were I not a seer, I would say that you have more than an interest in your _scientist._ " Her tone inflecting quite a deal. "How is your heart Vegeta? Do you yet feel more than just your lust for battle? Have you felt the embrace of another?"

Vegeta's eyes shot towards her, "Do not overstep your boundaries. She is just my scientist." The damn woman, if Broly wasn't just feet away from him, he would've at least been able to threaten her.

"Oh? Now I'm interested." Broly actually chimed in as he had always thought Vegeta was far too uptight to take a bed slave, "Enlighten me Leocht." He smirked towards Vegeta, whose face had the faintest hint of a blush on it, but he acted annoyed.

Vegeta ignored her, as Bulma turned to see a pair of white eyes looking squarely at her. The strange woman, with her white horns curled back alongside her head, the long white hair pinned up slightly to spill out behind her back, raising her profile slightly but she just smiled, those soft almost blue and white lips turned into a smile. "The Prince…" She trailed off as Broly's brow raised listening to her intently. "Desires her, and has had her. Both look at each other as enemies, but do not talk with their hearts. Both seek the other, but both do speak, one fears for their heart and one their pride."

"Spare your lies, I do not _seek_ this woman. She is mine and that is all," His cold tone all but reminding Bulma that she couldn't have anything truly with Vegeta. The prince was just there because they were attractive together, physically they had chemistry but he couldn't love her. He wouldn't love her, she was just his slave after all. Her looks, brains, and wit were nothing but a passing amusement, once those things began to fade she knew he would discard her.

"I can at least agree with your tastes, she is a stunning female. Kakarot was right to have brought her to you." Broly chuckled, but he brought hand around to embrace Leocht. "Still she doesn't have the appeal of mine, plus I assure you she's far better in bed."

Vegeta snorted, he was not having a discussion of his sex life with the legendary of all people. He didn't understand Broly's attachment to his strange female, she was a decent looking female but the horns and hooved feet were not for him. Bulma's soft milky curves were far more appealing, her coloring was also much bett-! He mentally slapped himself, he wasn't going there.

"Don't be sure, the prince and her haven't left each other's bed in almost a month." She said earning a roar of laughter from Broly. Leocht paid his laughter no mind and continued. "Why do you deny her? She would give herself to you, but you would not. She offers you a warmth that you want, but still you refuse."

"Please Leo… it's enough." Bulma said looking away from her, the seer's smile faltered.

"Hurt, alone, and scared. You don't wish to reach out for him, because he will reject you more than once. But he simp-"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted, His eyes flicking to Broly. "I am not here for your prophecies and visions Leocht, this conversation is over."

The legendary gave an irritated look, but shrugged. "Leave him be, you can tell me later." He said moving down to kiss at Leocht's neck. She continued to look at Bulma who refused to look back at her. How she wanted to tell her things, but the prince would not let her break down those walls, she cast a glance towards her stomach. _Don't worry… She will still love you._

She then smiled and returned Broly's affections with her own lips, for a moment. To Vegeta's great relief the horn sounded, signaling the beginning of the next round. His eyes swept to the floor as all eight of the slaves were once again in front of him. He stood up, his cape flapping behind him as he approached the edge the tips of his boots touching the very edge of his private area. His arm raised into the air, and once again the crowd answer in mere moments with silence.

He drew his arm down, his fist clenched in front of him as he looked down from his fist down at the combatants. "You have survived, but do not expect any words of praise. For you are still nothing, you think your strength is equal to mine?" Shouting as he swung his fist outwards. "You must fight, you will kill, there will be one of you. Man, or woman, race does not matter. You must survive, persevere through the odds, because there are those among you who will manipulate, and work together to overcome. That shall not come to pass here!" He looked to the sides, "Elites! Find one worthy of being in our world, kill the rest." He said snapping his cape behind him as the guards who were originally spectators now hoped into the arena. Sixteen of them in total, all equally powerful fighters, if one was to live in the saiyan empire they would learn to fight with saiyans.

On the top rows Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot stood together. The elder saiyan having a curious expression on his face. "I don't recall this rule, we normally had them paired off to fight one another?"

Raditz shrugged. "King Vegeta changed roughly a year ago, having them fighting against one another sometimes made it appear like some had potential. With this new way, we can actually see how much potential they have against some of our higher level fighters. Just because they have a strong arm, or perhaps some other hidden ability doesn't mean they will best a saiyan in combat."

"Makes sense, so why isn't my one brain dead son down there?" he said looking towards his youngest.

"Conflict of interest's pops. You should know why I wouldn't be allowed, after all she's my slave." Kakarot stood there watching as the brawl quickly erupted. His hands resting on the railing, he of course couldn't know which saiyans would be fighting Chi-Chi, his stress levels only increasing if he saw another male putting his maws on what was still his.

"Well, I'm going to place a bet. Your little bitch, made me already quite a few pretty coins, her odds were fifteen to one for the first round. Almost forty to one for the second, I think with how much you've invested in her Kakarot I'll assume it's a safe bet for round two?" He said moving closer to his little brother, Raditz followed his brothers line of sight and grinned. "What were these odds?"

His little brother flicked his eyes at him angrily, "You probably had a hand to play at this."

Raditz gave an overly dramatic gesture of offense, "Me? I've never done anything like that. Are you trying to insult my honor?" His words might have been meaningful if he didn't break out laughing at the end.

Bardock thumped the back of his head, "You and your damn schemes. How much money are you trying to make today?" He said looking at his eldest his wiped his mouth with a sick grin.

"I bet ten thousand on the first round, then bet that lump sum on the second. So, if she wins, I'll be sitting pretty with at least a million. Come on, if we're going to watch the bitch possibly win I'm going to make a killing. I've got an inkling how strong she is, since Kakarot was more than confident about that last round.

"So, you thought this would advance her odds by having her fight Onni and Cherri?" Kakarot growled.

"Nope, but it would be so much more entertaining."

Chi-Chi crashed her fist against Cherri, who seemed to be more a bit more pissed off than the first time they had ever met. She blocked the blow, but the echo still forced both of them a part. She ducked from behind as Onni missed her head with a chop. She shoved backwards with her feet creating a small window of breathing space. Her eyes scanning around to see that only two others were already dead, leaving six alive, four more needed to die for her to be allowed into the final round.

"Will you keep your head, we can kill her if you stop trying to beat her yourself. She's not the weak little thing we remember, shocking as it is." Onni said grabbing Cherri's hand before she went back after Chi-Chi.

"I can kill her, if I kill her, then I might finally get a decent mate." She said quietly her eyes watching every slight movement Chi-Chi made. "I have to do it, that little bitch is the only thing in the way."

Onni rolled her eyes, "One little rut doesn't mean he'll take you." She said as the two slowly advanced upon their prey.

Cherri growled, that wasn't the point. "He's trying to make her into somethin more, if I can kill her, then he'll have to acknowledge I'm the superior bitch." Fighting for a male's affections was normal, sometimes it was reversed. But either way, the purpose was too show who was the better of the two. Both sexes desired a strong mate to produce the strongest offspring, it was the saiyan way of life. She had no real means of killing her beforehand, one would just assume her to be a toy. That he would break or get bored with, but no Kakarot was training her!

The cousin just shrugged, "Fight more, talk less."

Chi-Chi caught Onni as she charged her, the woman's fists locked with Chi-Chi's own as the stared the other down. "Such a shame, you would be such a great toy." The female saiyan said as she pushed against Chi-Chi, her heels digging into the stone floor.

With a snort Chi-Chi jumped forwards, carrying Onni's momentum with her as she flipped the larger woman over her head, slamming her into the ground. She spun upright, using her movement to drive both of her heels into the woman's stomach. Spring boarding upwards she then met the next attack from Cherri. The smaller woman shoulder charged Chi-Chi driving her backwards, but she managed to flare her ki enough to prevent her from being shoved into the wall.

"You're not a saiyan, just die like a good weakling." She spat as she rounded her body backwards, attempting to draw Chi-Chi closer as her fist just grazed Chi-Chi's cheek.

Chi-Chi countered and brought her head as a weapon slamming it into her chin, stunning the saiyan with the unconventional attack, she had Krillin to thank for that one. With her head still dazed she brought a kick into the woman's stomach sending her backwards as she was dazed.

Chi-Chi wasn't allowed a moment to rest as she pirouetted the side dodging a fist from below. She countered with by throwing an elbow to Onni's chest and drove her back into the ground. The larger saiyan woman grabbed her elbow shoulder as she tried to draw away and slammed her to the ground next to her. She drove her fist into where Chi-Chi's head was. Her own embarrassment making her anger rise as she swung again, but just like before she missed. The human woman countered with slamming both of her palms into her stomach and with a flash later sent her opponent crashing into the wall as her hands glowed with ki.

The human was blindsided by Cherri who hit from behind, she rolled several times before bouncing upwards just enough to allow the determined saiyan attacker to kick her in the stomach and send her into the air.

Chi-Chi recovered as she held her hip, feeling the fact that at least one of her ribs was broken. She wiped her mouth as Cherri came in screaming at her. "Just die!" She cried, as both blows were blocked, countering with a kick to the hip, Cherri took the pain and slammed a fist into Chi-Chi's face. She brought her other leg up, as the other was too extended and caught her toe squarely on her chin. The woman's spit fired into the air as the blow knocked her backwards.

Without another second wasted she tackled the floating woman slamming her into the ground. Only to be greeted by another blast sent at her side, she winced seeing the other woman coming full speed. She shoved off the ground to be driven into the wall by the other woman who was using her full weight and speed to imbed her into the wall. "Enough playing around." Onni spat as she slammed her fist into Chi-Chi's stomach. The other woman was rocked by the blow but she didn't give in as she hit her larger opponent with her own fist.

They spiraled into another brawl, as Chi-Chi swung and fought with pure survival, her senses on overdrive as a familiar energy came up from behind her. She was hit forwards and backwards. Her body being battered by two saiyans. She kept her guard up, covering her face and stomach as she was forced to simply give ground.

"Just Die!" Cherri screamed her fist hammering over and over again into the other woman's forearms.

Chi-Chi needed breathing space, she had one final trick. It had worked on Kakarot, it would work on these two women. Firing upwards into the air, drawing a surprised expression from both as Chi-Chi floated in the light of Vegeta-sei's sun. The two saiyans and others who had paid attention to this battle watched as Chi-Chi drew both her hands to her forehead, though one saiyan quickly figured out what she was planning and slapped his hand over his eyes and looked away.

"Solar Flare!" She shouted, a both saiyan women were immediately blinded by the attack. Onni and Cherri covered their faces, as the attack came.

"I'm blind!" Onni screamed grabbing at her eyes.

"That little bitch!"

Chi-Chi dove full speed her fist cocked back and with a bang blasted Onni into the ground, her body bouncing off the stone floor and into the stands with a crash. She rounded on her attack as Cherri was struggling to blink, she caught her exposed stomach with a kick then a dropped her elbow into the back of her neck. She was disorientated as Chi-Chi beat her with her fists, the saiyan woman managed to stay in the fight barely.

"Why do you even fight?" She yelled, shoving Chi-Chi backwards. "You were so weak, you don't even deserve to be with him!" her fists connected Chi-Chi's own as the two traded blows.

Chi-Chi shoved forwards her fists connecting with her shoulder forcing her backwards. "I'm fighting to kill that son of bitch," She blocked the strike aimed for her side, "If you want him, then take him I don't want him!" The two swung and connected with each other's face. Both slumped backwards in the air for a moment but Chi-Chi recovered first, having been hit harder by Kakarot she rammed her fist into the woman's stomach over and over. Feeling a satisfaction as the armor cracked from the blow.

"You!" She growled drawing her hand back to slap Chi-Chi across the face. Spinning her entire body slightly, "I swear-"

"HALT!" Vegeta's voice boomed over the crowd stopping all in their tracks, as only Chi-Chi could hear her panting as all eyes turned towards the prince. "It is over!" he said slicing his arm between the crowd. It was then Chi-Chi realized, she must be one of the last two left.

She turned to give the female saiyan a well worth smirk.

One more round left…

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	17. Bloody Mess

**Bloody End**

 **A/N: Some one finally guessed it, yes Leocht is indeed a Draenei. Though just in appearance.**

 **Don't worry Foxsqueen, I've got something planned. Don't you dare worry about that. I don't know if you guys will expect whats to come, but it will soon maybe in this chapter. But someone will die... Who is it though ;)**

Chi-Chi's panting slowly faded up as she looked towards the platform where Vegeta stood. He had just declared the end to the second round, it was a relief for her as she saw the prince point towards her and then snap his finger towards someone else. "These are the last two to remain standing, the only ones to make it just above garbage for a fighter."

Chi-Chi spat at that comment, though she cast a sneer towards Cherri who glared at her, if she could've burned a hole through her with her looks, she would've done just that.

"You can still die, I can't wait to see it." Cherri growled as she floated away slowly.

Chi-Chi didn't look back at her. "Wouldn't be the first thing to disappoint you today, after that performance." She moved a little faster as Onni came up and grabbed her cousin, restraining her and reminding her that she had her shot, and wasted it.

"The bitch got one up on us, so what. You're a saiyan now let it go." Onni said yanking her cousin back to face her eye to eye. Ignoring the growling the larger saiyan woman went back to the stands, not too much worse for wear. She had a solid match, the little bitch had gotten stronger. She might not like her, but she'd at least respect her strength, well she would, if she lived through the next round.

Cherri felt humiliated, but she couldn't do anything more but become a spectator and hope that she died.

The rest of the crowd was eager for more fighting, the saiyans in attendance, some drunk, some happy, others annoyed as they lost money of their bets. This event happened only once every few months, making it a memorable event. More so for a certain long haired saiyan, who was rolling with laughter at his winnings. His father was annoyed, and his brother was just watching his slave take center stage.

"I'll be damned, you should've bet on her with me pops. I told you this was a win-win." Raditz said chuckling as he held his ticket marked for nearly a quarter a million. He had quite a few good nights of partying ahead of him, and maybe skip a few days of work, he needed a break after all of this exhausting and labor intensive training. He snickered at his own humor, him? Work? He laughed.

"I have no need for trivial money, with your mother and the shop I don't require your funds to flaunt because I'm such a weakling." He said warningly at his son, his comments were ignored though.

"Ma always needs money, you know that, besides I know you plan to remark her again the following summer." The act of remarking was just a reaffirming of one's mate, it wasn't sacred, but was done privately. Marks faded after so many years, it did not reduce the impact of the mating, but all three saiyans knew that Gine took pride in being marked. She was a lower class than Bardock until his power rose, raising both of their status, yet Bardock still chose her to be his mate, loyalty had been paramount with a purging team and Gine was certainly loyal to her male.

Kakarot looked over his father who just glared harder at Raditz, _I'll keep her mark a secret for a few years, and the child as well. Can't have everyone realizing that I'm siring a half-breed, even if the child is strong. I know exactly the reaction I'll get from everyone._

With how well everything was going he wondered how Chi-Chi would handle her last fight. This was it, a one on one match up, with the entire place focused on her. It was a feeling that both filled him with pride and annoyance, as he was the one who had enjoyed her presence, the one to see just how beautiful, strong, spirited, and ferocious she was. Now he was going to have to share all of it with others. Other saiyan men might start desiring her, he wanted no one else to have her except him. She was his pride and joy.

Once this was over he was going to definitely have fun, perhaps a little bit of poison with Chi-Chi, after all the woman was absolutely delicious with it. He'd never felt so aroused and satisfied in his life, perhaps it was helped by the fact there were two women involved, but the fact that Chi-Chi had reacted as such made him even more feral, and he had loved every minute of it.

"Whose her opponent?" He asked breaking the other two members of his family from their _enthralling_ conversation.

Raditz came over and looked down towards the stage, after all he had read the odds. This one was a clear favored, motivation was often key in determining winners. Fighting for freedom was one thing, but fighting for someone else was always seen as especially powerful. "Densel, a male from the fringe worlds of Pantheon. He put up just an equal fight, like your little slave against the elites."

Kakarot studied his brother's face, the telltale glimmer and smirk let him know there was more. "Continue,"

Raditz chuckled, as if he wouldn't. "Well his brother loaded up one hell of a debt, that the dear old boy couldn't handle. The _pure heart,_ that he is tried to help his brother. But let's just say after three months he couldn't give enough money either."

"Who did he owe it too?"

"The royal family," He brushed the bottom his lip. While technically he didn't owe King Vegeta money, any money from the saiyan empire was treated as that of the royal family. If you did business with the saiyans, your debts were always collected. It was a deterrent for most fools, but clearly the brother Densel was protecting was a king of the fools. "A failed mining operation, or more of a scam of sorts came through. They were going to be harvesting new metals, and minerals, but production and collection were sparse at best. He owed nearly five million to the royal family every week to make a profit. The bastard barely managed two, and so his pure hearted brother tried to take over but the damage was too late. He was two months behind on payments and promises made, and so what did his brother do? He fled leaving his dear little brother to cover his debts, and it was Nappa who had to go and collect him, if you recall Kakarot why he was gone upon your return. Densel the poor fool tried to reason with him, promising to make up the quota, but Nappa had a better idea. He smashed him into the ground, took the fool's family as a bargaining and tossed him into the arena to pay off his debts. The planet couldn't produce nearly as much as was promised, but with slave labor, were making it work and at a minimal cost."

"How do you know all this?" Bardock asked, curious to know how his son figured all of this out.

"I talked it over with Nappa a few nights ago. Back when I was planting bets on who would win this thing, the poor fool's wife and son are the stakes. If he doesn't win, well they will have to further pay his debts and we all know how that will go." Raditz added slightly amused. "She's not a bad piece of ass, I asked Nappa the going rate for her and it was only four-hundred thousand. The kid though… eh he'll just be slave fodder more than likely."

"God's tell me you're not going to buy her." Bardock said shaking his head.

"Well, that entirely depends on Kakarot's slave. I bet half of my winnings on her from the last round. If Densel wins they go free and he's cleared of his debt. I've made a killing today." He grinned, looking back at his father. "Haven't you once-"

His father hit the back of his shoulder hard. "No, you idiot, I only slept with saiyans. I have standards unlike the two of you… Where the hell did I go wrong with you two and your obsession for foreign races?" His gripes with Raditz were normal, but mostly directed at Kakarot, who just completely refused to take a saiyan mate despite his status and strength.

"Once you see her, you'll understand why she's worth that price. Besides, this is all leisure money, and with Kakarot's slave running still at six to one odds. It will be quite the bounty for me." With nearly two-hundred thousand on Chi-Chi's victory he was going to make a killing if he won, if he didn't he'd still be with another two hundred thousand. "So, little brother, can she win?"

Kakarot snorted, "She can, but even with my motivation, the woman might feel guilty if she tries to win. She was a pure heart when I found her." This wasn't information he wanted to hear from Raditz. Chi-Chi would prefer hurting others who deserved her wrath. Not those who were innocent, her dislike of him and the fate of her unborn child might not be enough, but he couldn't do anything else about it now.

"When you found her? As oppose to what is she now?"

He did not answer his brother, his knuckles cracking as he looked down at the two fighters standing in front of Vegeta, the saiyan prince's neutral expression and presence casted silence over the voices of those around him.

"So, you two remain, both of you slaves. One a fool who dared steal from my treasury, the other a woman brought here to be a slave. At the end of this one of you will be dead and the other will be free. Debts forgiven, freedom given, and your family returned."

Chi-Chi looked towards the man standing just ten feet away from her. He was a little shorter than Kakarot, his hair was blonde, but was matted with blood and dirt tied back in a short ponytail. His eyes were green, with similar features to humans, he was fairly stocky in his build, the small lash marks all over him showed he'd been beaten quite hard before being here. Across his arm tattooed was a name, but the skin was badly marred and it was hard for her to read. The only striking features were his long claw like nails, his sharp and pointed back ears.

He looked towards her but his eyes did not hold any joy, or malice, he was like a broken man. Clearly, he wasn't here by choice or even wanted to be here. "I'm sorry I will have to kill you, but I promise I will not make you suffer." He said looking at her, his tone was soft and filled with regret. "I have a wife and son who need me to win, so please, if you have nothing to fight for let me end this swiftly. I don't wish to hurt you."

Chi-Chi felt her eye twitch, "I have a baby to protect," She said in a low tone, the man's eyes closed and he nodded.

"I understand then, I will try and find your child after you fall today. It will be a small token gesture, I don't wish to kill a mother and leave the babe alone in this world." He said slowly moving into his stance, his arms raised up slightly in like a striking motion, with both feet braced just enough to allow for a retreat.

Chi-Chi felt her fists clench, "If you kill me you won't save him from his fate. The father is my rapist." She moved into her own stance, watching the man's eyes shift slightly with discomfort. He obviously did not expect that answer, but it did not faze him for long.

"I will still try, but I won't lose this match. So please find it in your heart to forgive me." He said muttering a soft prayer on his lips, his eyes narrowing hard as he looked squarely at Chi-Chi.

Vegeta looked down at both, they were talking with another but it did not matter to him. Win or lose this mattered little to him, but he was here none the less, "Now fight and prove if you are worthy."

The two kept their eyes locked on one another as both stared the other one down. Both were fighting for someone else, both were not trying to enjoy this. It was a fight of survival and nothing else. Just as the saiyans desired, the strong would survive and the weak would die.

As the match still paused as both eyed the other, Leocht abruptly stood up from where she was sitting and walked forwards. Vegeta made no move to stop her, the woman could do as she wanted, provided she didn't try and interfere with the match. "Chi-Chi, thank you for doing this. All your hard work and determination are most admirable, you've done exactly as I wanted." Her normal passive smile turning into a twisted grin, "Thank you for being so easy to manipulate, with all the lies I told you and you believed me, it was sweet of you to so find you in this predicament."

Both fighters stopped and looked towards the woman on the platform overlooking both of them. "What? What are you talking about Leo!?" Chi-Chi said, surprised by the seer's declaration. The light skinned woman brought a hand to twirl in her with her loose white hair.

"It's so fun to play with people and beings like you," She laughed heartily, drawing the crowd to listen to the woman laughing. Even Densel stopped to wonder what was happening, strange and both enchanting were the ways of the woman called Leocht. "I like watching people fight, it's the reason I watched my own kind get slaughtered by those so-called savages. "She pointed a finger towards Chi-Chi. "How easy it is to convince fools like you to trust someone when you pretend you are like them, it really is quite impressive how you gain someone's trust."

"Just what are you saying? Are you-"

Vegeta remained silent as he listened to Leocht talk, she had an agenda. The woman always did, just what was her plan's by doing this now? What was the point? He was frustrated so much by her, it aggravated him greatly to try and understand her games.

Leocht continued to speak but her thoughts broke into Chi-Chi's mind. _"I'm no seer, I'm just a powerful psychic who enjoys playing with the weak. You were just my latest amusement like so many before. You thought, I was just a pretty face a few special abilities to keep someone like Broly interested in me? Just like him and the saiyans I love fighting, I love bloodshed, especially with such a_ _ **good**_ _person such as yourself." Her voice bounced around her head in a laugh. " You see, Chi-Chi I find the hearts and minds of others to be so enjoyable to play with. I've read your mind and I know everything," She grinned wickedly. "I know your past, and about your hidden little baby. I've never been a mom before, how enjoyable it will be to have you die in agony knowing your child will be in my hands!"_

Chi-Chi was stunned her mouth falling agape as she looked up at Leocht. This wasn't right, she was called Light, she was a good person! This didn't make any sense, why would she be doing this to her?

Bulma looked between the two of them, what was going on?

"I'd be a far better mother than you ever would anyway, so just die like the weak woman that you are." She said with a snort, _"Like everyone else whose crossed my path before, you will not become a threat to me."_ Her face twisted into a grin as she turned back towards the exit. "Broly I have something I need to attend to."

"Just wait a second! You can't walk away from me!" Chi-Chi yelled, but as she did she noticed Densel coming at her.

She pulled back, her arm raised up to take the blow which knocked her backwards, his fist connecting hard as Chi-Chi shook from the blow. He did not let up, Chi-Chi managed to roll back and swing with her leg forcing him to withdraw for only a moment then he attacked again. The two quickly becoming a flurry of punches and kicking, though Chi-Chi's mental state had seriously shifted as she was completely tilted. She was taking small hits here and there, something she shouldn't be doing but happened as she wasn't reacting as fast as she could.

As the fight progressed, Bulma looked to Vegeta who gave her a look of indifference. "She let herself be distracted, the match began, if she loses because of it then it is her own fault."

"How do you know she didn't do-" Her words drawing the other person remaining into the conversation.

"Mind your tongue." Broly snapped towards her, his tone and aura alone silenced Bulma's voiced complaints quickly. "You are merely a slave to the prince but you have no right to dare accuse my Leocht of anything. If she wants to add a little spice to a match then she can, your opinions don't matter here."

The Prince leaned forwards breaking the other saiyans view of her. "I will handle her on my own Broly, watch the match." Vegeta said waving him off, though the legendary cast another glare at Bulma before resuming his observation. He turned his head to Bulma, "You are still a slave woman, you do not question me and you do not question others."

Bulma's hands clenched, she opened her mouth to speak but saw Vegeta's eyes raise up at her. "Fine." She grumbled, how could he say that to her? Leocht gets up and spouts some strange nonsense to Chi-Chi, throw her for a loop and now she has to fight a match to the death? How in any way was that fair!?

Chi-Chi struck Densel in the hip, her knee crashing against him several times as she attempted to keep him back, but he didn't give in to her blows. He willingly took pain to get closer, his fist smashed into the side of her face over and over. She back peddled her head ringing as he hit her with his full strength. He was fighting her to survive, or for his family's future, he wasn't holding back anything for her sake.

Densel tried to elbow her flush in the chest but missed as Chi-Chi popped his arm to the side with her palm, her hand charged with ki as he spun around and she slammed it into his back, the effect was minimal as he countered her by using the spin to use his other elbow and slam it into her.

She staggered as he drove his knee up into her stomach, she was knocked upwards and then swiftly back down again by another blow.

Chi-Chi rolled as his foot slammed where her back was. She threw up a few volleys of ki to buy herself space which forced him to back off, but as she got further away the pain in her stomach only increased, her broken ribs from earlier were already suffering and she could feel the bleeding already inside of her. As well as blood trickled down from her mouth, "Damit…" She said as her breathing did a sharp intake.

Densel was quickly back in front of her, she didn't have time to blink as his hand grabbed around her throat shoving her backwards. Chi-Chi clipped the side of his ear releasing a gush of blood but he slammed her squarely into the wall. The constricting hand around her throat tightened, his green eyes narrowed as there was no hatred in them, just a deep burning intensity. "It is selfish to ask, give up, you are fighting for a child I know. But I have a family as well," He slammed his other fist into her broken ribs making blood fly free from her lips. "I promise no more pain if you give up."

Chi-Chi's nails dug into his forearm and with a tear, his skin ripped slightly as jagged lines were torn from his skin. He pulled back as Chi-Chi coughed before diving her shoulder into his stomach, knocking him onto his back. She brought both of her hands down on his forearms which covered her face. Desperation burned in her, a fight to the death this certainly was, anger at Leocht playing with her, perhaps messing with the life of her unborn child.

As the blows rained down upon her opponent, she felt the world slow down, her mind having a moment of clarity as she realized what she was doing. She, who was considered to be one of the strongest person on her world. Though as she looked at who she was now, it all had been laid low by this. Her honor, pride, morals, all stripped away so that she would become something less than she was. She fought originally to prove herself worthy, now she was fighting just for her life and those that she needed to protect from the real monsters in the universe. But, was killing this man going to bring back what she had lost? She didn't know, but she wouldn't be remorseful about it, she had only the option of pushing forwards and not looking back. She'd given up the last few months doing just that, she could not let it go to waste now.

Densel drove his knees into her back, she tumbled off of him her face skidding across the ground.

Pouncing on her, he wrapped his arm around the back of her neck, his other pulling back on his fist as he attempted to break her neck.

Chi-Chi by fate or luck had Kakarot do this to her many times, as a result her back being turned on him. She slammed her elbow into his stomach, driving the point of her blow in and upwards into his chest, the lightheaded feeling she got was apparent but she hammered several more times into his stomach until he was forced to release her. He stumbled backwards as Chi-Chi coughed and gasped for air.

Both looked at the other as they got back up, wiping the blood and dirt from their faces.

The crowd was cheering, riled up by such a vicious fight. They were fighting down and dirty, it was just what they wanted to see, its why the fists of fury happened sparsely and was not a common event. It was what everyone wanted to see, well almost everyone in attendance, Kakarot was getting frustrated, and growing in aggravation and agitation.

"Kill him! Use the damn attack!" Kakarot's voice roared, his volume able to pierce the cheers of the crowd.

She hated to admit it, but she could use her special technique. Drawing her hands back behind her, "Ka!-Me-Ha-!" She yelled as a blue orb glowed between her palms, "Me-!" She said as the ground began to shake, her hair flapping wildly around her back as she charged her attack. "HA-!" she screamed as the energy blast ripped outwards towards Densel, the blast tearing up chunks of the floor as his hands raised up to block the attack.

Vegeta was actually intrigued he knew she could use ki attacks but apparently, she had been able to keep it condensed into a stronger attack. Perhaps she was holding back, just a bit.

Densel roared as the blast connected with his bare palms, his feet digging into the ground as he was shoved backwards.

Chi-Chi stepped forwards her blast growing in strength as she continued to pour all of her energy. A few saiyans watched with grins on their faces as they heard Densel shout, obscenities from several different languages spewed forth as he was being slowly pushed back. The ground cracked and split apart under his feet, his eyes closing feeling the intense strain as he shoved, the burning of his palms was nothing to the burning of every muscle in his body. He couldn't give up!

Chi-Chi was just five feet away, her eyes were aflame as she let loose another scream which shook the arena. Her eyes looking at the two propped up palms pushed back, a small bulge flexed into her ki as the man's veins shook along with his arms.

"I'm not giving up. I will. Not. Lose!" He shouted taking a step forward, his hands slowly pushing up her attack.

She felt her feet sliding backwards as he used just his own raw strength, the crackling of energy as Chi-Chi's own body was being drained of everything. She pushed her hands forwards, Densel pushed closer, the ground beneath Chi-Chi being broken as her feet was being shoved in reverse.

Both looked at the other, just feet apart, both sweating, both straining. Their reasons solid, but the purpose of their match was not. Densel lifted the blast up further, trying to throw her blast away, but Chi-Chi saw his feet and knew exactly what to do. He had put himself where he could not protect his legs.

Chi-Chi let her back fall flat as her feet slammed into his ankles knocking him off his balance, the blast tearing upwards along with her opponent. The screams echoed out as he was launched into the air, the lack of friction not allowing him stop him as he was shot skywards.

The explosion rocked the small arena, the smoke from the attack blocking most views from the ground up as Chi-Chi coughed. Her body felt like jelly, and hurt like hell. "Guess there's not a better time." She said her hand sliding up and over her breastplate.

"He's not dead you fool! Get on your feet!" A voice shouted, snapping Chi-Chi's attention upwards as he came back down, his body was badly burned, blood running from open wounds, but he was still very much alive. His expression one of desperation as he flew down towards her.

Chi-Chi managed to roll to her side, and stagger her stance as he slammed down. His knee missed where she was, "My family is depending on me! I can't lose!" He screamed, as he felt tears burning in his eyes, he lunged forwards. His fist rocking her guard as she stumbled backwards slightly. His other fist crashed into her stomach knocking her air out of her. He jumped upwards to drive both of his heels into her back, her body impacting the torn of floor with a loud pop as all heard a pair of ribs pop free.

Her elbow crashed the back of his knee, the tearing of sinew evident as he screamed, staggering forwards. The knee cap all but hanging as her blow caught him unprotected. His energy used up to just shield himself to survive. He stumbled over as Chi-Chi pushed through dry heaves to get some air and back on her feet. The two-met eye level as she hit him first, his face rocked by her blow, but he stopped to smash her back in the face she rocked again backwards. She hit the ground rolling a few feet. Blood pooling from her mouth as she fumbled with her armor.

He crashed into her, her fist bouncing against the floor as Densel pinned her other arm with his foot. His badly limp other leg hanging by his side, his hand up in the air, his clawed fingers covered in a tint of red as he looked down at her with anger.

"Noo-!" Kakarot roared, as he watched a spray of pool of blood escape from her neck. He jumped from his vantage point quickly followed by his father which grabbed him by the shoulder holding him back from intervening.

He watched Densel step back, Chi-Chi's fist clenched but every saiyan could see and smell the blood leaking from her neck. She would be dead in a minute, "There's nothing you can do boy she lost." His father growled warning as he pulled him back, Kakarot's unrestrained anger rising to the surface as he wanted to dive in there and kill the son of bitch. Though he watched as Vegeta's glare fired towards him.

He was powerless to do anything anymore, Chi-Chi had failed, the tough woman had put up a fight but she just wasn't strong enough. He slammed his fists into the railing breaking it to pieces.

"Let it go boy, she died at least like a warrior. Don't tarnish your own honor by acting like this." His father's voice was cold and detached, speaking the words he didn't want to hear. Yet he held himself back, it was his own fault once again…. He had failed another female, another mate.

Vegeta looked towards the male who stood slightly overtop her, the glassy look in her eyes showed her life was fading quickly. "Finish her," He said stonily as Bulma grabbed his hand, he did not look towards her. It wasn't his decision, it was the way this was all resolved.

"Don't let her die, please Vegeta. Please I'm begging you. I'll do anything." She pleaded her fingers digging into his gloved hand. Her blue eyes filled with tears, but Vegeta coldly tore his hand from her. She wanted to save Chi-Chi's life, letting her just bleed out all over the floor was cruel. The man she was with, could not be so heartless and let her die like that.

"No," He said in a low growl. "Her life means nothing to me, and soon it will mean nothing to you."

"Please… Vegeta."

"I don't care woman, now shut your mouth before I shut it for you." He was in no position to save a slave, nor would he. Bulma's words were pointless, she could beg him all he want. Unless she had some benefit to the empire then he could not step in, and since she did not he would hear another word edgewise.

Densel looked down as Chi-Chi whose unclenched fist covered the bleeding wound in vain to stop it. He shook his head turning towards the prince. "I will not end her life, she will die soon, this is the least painful. To strike her as she is down would change nothing." He said, he looked back at Chi-Chi her clenched fist was brought to her mouth to prevent the blood from spilling out there as well. He shook his head, murdering a child's mother like this was hard enough. He wasn't a monster, she had no choice in this matter much like him.

Vegeta stood up snorting at Bulma as she looked away, she refused to look at Vegeta who could be so cold and heartless to a woman bleeding to death in front of him. One who was no threat, her only friend left. It would be so easy for him, but she knew deep down that Vegeta did not care about her or her feelings. Her happiness was nothing to him, he didn't give two shits whether if she might live or die like that, she was just a tool. The same way Chi-Chi was, a disposable living being, a resource to be consumed and produced, that was all.

The prince raised a hand to the crowd asking for silence.

Vegeta looked towards Densel but his gaze shifted towards Chi-Chi waiting for her to expire. Once she was dead he would declare the winner. He watched her struggle to swallow, as blood slipped through her fingers around her neck. Perhaps gagging on her own blood wasn't a warrior's first but she spit out more blood on the ground. Yet as he watched her eyes turned towards him, they did not look like death, they looked alive.

Chi-Chi charged her fist with ki energy, the ball glowing as she pushed up from the ground drawing back Densel's stunned expression as his mouth fell agape. Her hand clenched as energy engulfed her fist, with a scream her fist shot forwards and into his back as he did not dodge in time.

Everyone watched as a hand exploded through his back and through his chest on the other side, his red blood tearing free from his lips along with his screams as all looked towards Chi-Chi's neck, the wound was gone…

The only thing her senses were able to tell her, was the taste of the Senzu Bean, that had been hidden in her breastplate.

 **A/N: Told you someone would die. I know i'm evil its why I am MB**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	18. Free

**Free**

 **A/N: Now, who saw a super fast update coming? Not you guys i'm sure, this is a thank you for breaking my new milestone of 1420 views in a single day on the 14th. Holy moly, that was unexpected and awesome.**

 **Also I have some bad news, Zah-Zah will no longer be beta reading for me. RL has priorities and she can't do it, so if anyone else wants to take up this cup let me know.**

 **Also, i'm evil.**

Chi-Chi's face was grit in a torrent of emotion, the roller coaster highs and lows were too much. She pulled back her arm, putting a few feet between her and Densel who staggered forwards, his hand trying to grasp at his chest until he fell over. A pool of his blood escaping the gaping hole at an alarming rate. Many in the crowd were stunned silent, they couldn't believe it, only one could understand her miraculous change. It was a Senzu Bean, stashed away by Bulma in her capsules. She had several, and this was given to her as an emergency. She had two more with Bulma, in case she needed them more than her. Chi-Chi had kept it secure in her breastplate, shoved between her breasts, and she had just gotten it out as Densel had come down.

She was fortunate, she had barely been able to swallow it in time, the powers of a Senzu Bean restored everything. Saving her life, mending her wound, and giving her a second chance. The only thing it didn't do was give her enough blood back, she was lightheaded and fell backwards panting.

"That is why you finish what you start," Vegeta said breaking the silence. "Bring her before me," He shouted, casting a glance back at Bulma who glared at him angrily before she looked back to Chi-Chi. _Tch,_ Vegeta ignored her disrespect. Watching as two saiyans picked her up, underneath her arms, and brought her before him. She was on her knees, still a little out of it as Vegeta reached into the air, once again gaining silence.

"Here before me is our winner! Let all saiyans bear witness to her strength, cunning, and will. She has triumphed and has earned her freedom, no longer is she bound to Kakarot," He looked towards the saiyan in question who nodded his head. "There are no objections, I declare that from this day forth, Chi-Chi from Earth is now an honorable subject, acknowledge me as your prince and my father as your king. Swear fealty to both of us and the royal family and you shall have your position in the saiyan empire!" His voice rising as the crowd cheered along with him, it was an event, for the saiyan race would grow stronger, every new subject that emerged gained strength. In turn the empire grew stronger, it did not matter how, as every saiyan who fought today now was stronger for their matches and so the saiyan race continued to evolve.

Chi-Chi looked up at Vegeta who stood looking down at her. "I swear," She exhaled softly and Vegeta smirked.

"Very well, take her to the infirmary." He said waving off the two saiyans who moved to obey.

As Chi-Chi felt herself being carted off, she and most of the other saiyans in attendance heard the shriek. Many stopped, their heads turning but most laughed, the fools woman came out to check on her dead husband. It was amusing.

"I told yah, he was dead. He lost to a woman, the spunky woman punched a hole through his chest after he failed to deliver the deathblow." Nappa laughed walking out into the arena after her, he was technically in charge of her. The burly saiyan watching as the woman shook collapsed beside the body.

"Please no, by the God's no." She sobbed as she ran her fingers over his face which had gone completely pale. She looked just like her own husband's race, blonde hair, green eyes, and sharp ears. She cried harder and harder not wanting to let go of him, "This can't be real." Her fingers rolling up small tight fists on the small of his back

Nappa stopped behind her, a smirk on his face. "Told you he'd lose. Now only for one a final piece of business as you know." He laughed as she turned back her face streaked with tears.

"He died, you got your amusement, let me and my son go! We didn't do anything!" She yelled through her blurry vision at the large saiyan.

Chi-Chi couldn't really see right now, but those words. This situation, it was just like on Earth, when Kakarot had tracked her down, all Chi-Chi had done was deliver this woman into a living hell. The guilt made her winning nothing but shame, there was little she could do now, but maybe she could find a way to help her. _One day…_

"Alright! Saiyans, here's weakling's wife! Good quality, untouched, do I hear any offers?" Nappa laughed, making the woman break down crying further as saiyans joined him, he grabbed the crying woman and stood her up. Presented as if she was a show piece, Raditz departing both Bardock and Kakarot as a very wealthy saiyan.

"She actually did win…" His father said shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "She was nearly dead; just how did she manage to pull that off?" He looked to his son who was calming down. He didn't know she had the ability to regenerate her wounds, how was that even possible is such a short time?

Kakarot was relieved, running a hand over his face. "I don't even know she could that." He admitted surprising his father.

Bardock looked where the pool of blood was from her, then to Chi-Chi who was being carted off to the infirmary following the prince and the blue haired woman behind him.

"So, you have no idea how she just healed? I would venture to guess the Prince would like to know how that worked, as would others." He wouldn't lie to himself, if he knew how she could just heal herself like that he would like to know as well.

He shook his head, "I beat her to hell and back, never once did she do that." Every time they fought she did nothing like that, often having to place her in a rejuvenation chamber. "Well, I had better go _congratulate_ her." He chuckled as Bardock gave him a glare.

"She's free now, there's nothing you can do to keep her."

Kakarot turned to his father and grinned. "Oh, but there is," he said before turning and walking away. "There always is." Chuckling as he walked towards the infirmary, leaving his father to only shake his head.

He might not like his son's interest in the female, but he would at least have to give her credit for doing what she did, she fought through a hell of a battle and survived. She earned his respect, no doubt she'd give an elite a run for their money in a fight. But he did not understand why his son was so focused solely on her.

[***]

Chi-Chi was still recovering, laid out on a bed as a saiyan doctor looked her over. She was a citizen now, and by rights she was now an equal to them, saiyans may look down at her still, but they could not treat her any differently than another of their own kind. The doctor had his short-cropped hair with a pony tail overtop his white training suit. "Loss of blood, I'd recommend an hour of rest and fluids. Then you should be normal." Pulling back from her with a nod. "Nothing else appears damage, you took a beating and have no major injuries aside from scratches."

He had checked over her neck several times, there was barely a line where she had been cut in the neck, but there weren't any other visible injuries. He pulled a curtain back as he left her alone, she had a few IV's going into her and some food on a tray beside the bed. "Welcome to the empire," With those words he departed closing the curtain.

Chi-Chi laid there, still exhausted. Her mind wracking over everything she had just done today, it had been so emotional. Pain, sweat, blood, and death had been all around her, and here she was now, for everything she had done she was a woman who killed another a man, whose only crime was trying to protect his family for her own sake.

She felt guilty for what she had done, he was just trying to save- Her mind jumping with the realization of what Leocht had told her! She was going after her child! She believed that she was going to lose that match, and she would steal away her son for her own twisted game? "No, I won't let you touch my child." She growled tearing the IV's from her wrist and stumbling to her feet.

She pulled back the curtain noting that she was all alone in her room. Guessing that she was just left alone, because she wasn't a saiyan and just pushed through the fists of fury battle.

With a slight headache and slow steps, she made her way out of the room. Slightly off her as walked, her body and mind were still weary of everything, no doubt the blood loss was making her still movements sluggish. She had to steady herself with a hand braced against the wall as she made her way out of the infirmary. As she worked her way towards a stairwell her eyes glancing to the outside, she saw a familiar face coming towards the entrance. _Good, we can do this._

Bulma had a few choice words for Vegeta as she stormed away from him intent on seeing Chi-Chi. The prince only growled at her, telling her that her disrespect would cost her. Like it mattered if she gave him respect, he was a freaking prince and everyone kissed the ground he walked. The heartless bastard was going to let Chi-Chi almost die, for what purpose? Because an event deemed that important?

Her attitude and mood didn't help that Vegeta had been expecting things from her, over the past week.

Like their _relationship_ which had just been sex up until that point, it was now supposed to mean she was supposed to make his upgrades better. That all the work she did for him wasn't meeting his expectations anymore. She had kept upgrading the gravity room to almost six hundred, but the other requests were impossible. He wanted stronger bots to train with, more equipment to improve his healing. It just wasn't ever enough.

She tried talking to him about what was wrong, but he just berated her for not minding her own 'fucking business'. As if he didn't have a stick already shoved up his ass already, there clearly was one apparently growing there now.

Bulma's apprehension was easing away as if she wanted to do this. Vegeta gave her no reason to stay, Chi-Chi's own safety and state misery was another solid excuse to leave. During that intermission, she had gone maybe several blocks away and set down her small 'bomb' it was just running on the edge of the city. It would hopefully be enough of a distraction. Sending electronics haywire, scrambling whatever means one would have for stopping their escape.

She sighed as she reached the front of the infirmary but as she did so she heard a voice calling to her from the side.

Bulma wasn't being given any real attention, the white collar around her neck was a strict, do not touch warning and any lower person who tried to do so would be rewarded no doubt by Vegeta for intervening. Although, probably now that wouldn't be true at all.

Her torn up armor, and exhausted form was a dead giveaway as Bulma hurried towards the side of the building, there was a small wall hiding them from prying eyes with the back entrance. "Chi-Chi! Kami are you alright?" She came over wrapping her arm around her back as Chi-Chi gave her a drained look.

"I'm alright," She exhaled, giving her a weak smile, "just tired. It's the blood loss," She said with a shake of her head as Bulma helped her sit down off to the side of the building.

"Everything is set, do you know where your child is?" She asked, Chi-Chi gave her a nod.

She didn't know exactly where he was, but she knew the general location. It was just about five minutes walking from where she had trained.

"Here's a scouter, you can tell me when you're ready and I'll have everything set up in three minutes, the bomb will go off via trigger with a two-minute timer, plenty of time for us when we launch to get clear any blast radius and make our escape." They could only hope that everything else would go smoothly but there weren't any guarantees.

Chi-Chi just had to find her child, meet back up with Bulma and leave. She knew that saiyan children could be placed in remote containers, she had learned this mostly from Bulma as she had spent several days trying to learn about them, she had been given one by Vegeta in order to create a better rejuvenation tank for younger children. The idea of the two were the same, but this container would be temporary, it wasn't built to do the entire growth process. Though they had little options, Chi-Chi had no intention of abandoning her child.

She took the scouter and placed it over her eye as Bulma did the same, they had a separate com line, that was built to jump frequencies every ten seconds. So even if someone did hear something it would be upwards of ten minutes before the frequency returned.

"I'll be on the other side of the city in ten minutes." Bulma said helping Chi-Chi stand back up.

Both women looked at each other for just a few moments, smiling at the other before hugging. "If anything happens let me know, we can always-"

Chi-Chi shook her head, "we won't get another chance like this. Kakarot won't think that I'll try and steal my son away just an hour after winning and try and escape. Besides, I don't know what the hell Leocht is doing. She just changed, and I can't understand if she's doing it because she is really evil or just putting on a show. She doesn't make any sense."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "She doesn't. Leocht was talking to Vegeta as if he understood our entire relationship, saying things that he doesn't want to feel for me. I have no idea what to make of her,"

Chi-Chi exhaled, "I wish I knew as well," If everything up to this point had been an act, why bother with all the masks. If she was so powerful or evil why try and befriend her at all, tell her things like not to be mad at her. That she would forgive her for killing Leo? It was just a puzzle box that couldn't be understood.

Giving her friend one final and somber look, "If I can't find him or something happens. I want you to leave me behind,"

Bulma blinked, before shaking her head. "The whole point was for us to leave together. Chi-Chi be serious, how is you staying back going to make this any better?"

Chi-Chi looked up the red sky of Vegeta-sei, her silence lasted a few moments before answering her question. "Because, I would deserve it. I killed that man today, for no good reason, and that other woman. Their lives weren't that much better than my own, I merely killed them out of my own selfish reasons. If staying back and atoning for my sins is needed, then I'll do it. Kami might understand, if I do that at least."

She couldn't accept that answer. "You were in a position where you had no choice, you didn't force them to fight you," She let out a breath of slight frustration. "Chi-Chi, you aren't to be blamed for this, if Kakarot hadn't of come to our world none of this would've happened. It's not your fault."

Chi-Chi didn't believe her. Her eyes told her that truth easily, "I still killed them, they weren't bad people, they might not have had a choice in the matter either. If it had been a someone evil like Kakarot, maybe it could be forgiven. I killed someone's father and husband because it was just him or me. He was there to save his family, he asked me many times to just give up for their sake." She looked back up to the sky. "No one fights with such reckless abandon and even as I was bleeding out he didn't kill me. He didn't want me to suffer. He was a good man… and I killed him. Then what next? You heard his wife's screams, she's going to be someone's toy like I was." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Chi-Chi…"

"I'll find a way to atone, I'll make things right somehow. Now you get going." Chi-Chi said not looking back as she took off into the air, her eyes filling with unshed tears as Bulma watched her form disappear…

[***]

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Kakarot roared as he made his way to the infirmary, only to find out that Chi-Chi had somehow left. None of the idiots in charge even cared that she had just wandered off on her own.

The reptile race working the main logs shook his head, paling as the saiyan was clearly upset about her leaving. "There's nothing I can do, she was in her room. They went to check on her later and she wasn't there. We don't know where she went, I don't know what else I can tell you." He said trying to wave hold his hands up in innocence.

Kakarot growled, his canines showing that he wasn't happy. Where had she run off too? Was she up to something?

"She's going to find her child." A voice spoke, one that shocked and made him whirl about on his feet. Broly was there, a smirk on his lips. "Oh, yes Kakarot, I _know."_

He didn't need to guess as to how he knew. There was only one person. "Leocht… She told you, didn't she?"

"Perceptive Kakarot, though I'm sure even an idiot like you could figure that out. Yes, she knows and… so do I."

That wasn't good news for him to hear at all, having a half-saiyan anything was a punishable offense. It didn't matter the who or why, unless it came about later and was killed off. There could be no tainting the saiyan blood line.

"So Kakarot?"

His voice breaking him from his thoughts, as Broly walked up to him, a self-satisfied grin on his face. "She's heading towards him as we speak, shouldn't you be going there to stop her?"

Kakarot was taken back by this, Broly was telling him this? No doubt Leocht had something to do with it, but why? "Why are you telling me this?"

" _She,_ is just too much fun. Would you like to know what she's going to do when she finds your little," his voice dropping to a whisper. " _mate?"_

"You mean Leocht is there right now!?" his voice losing its calm control as Broly's grin grew. "Damnit!" he said moving to run, but Broly stopped him with a firm grab of the shoulder.

He couldn't pull free as Broly's eyes looked into his own, "It'll be fun to watch her die, after everything. Leocht told me she would die today, but don't worry you'll pay for what you did later. I have no doubts Vegeta will bring hell down upon you." He released him with a shove. "Better run along Kakarot, but remind yourself, don't touch my slave." He laughed, as Kakarot ran outside and took off quickly heading for the building where his child was.

 _Fuck! Damn you Leocht! You and your damn games! I swear I'll get you back for this!_

[***]

She was standing there, her hand on the large container, a small life growing inside of it. Her long radiant white dress and glowing white eyes stared directly at her. Clearly, she was expecting and waiting for her to arrive here. "You came here very quickly, but why?"

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed as she walked inside the room, no one else was inside the building when she had arrived. Not a good sign, but then again there was probably a reason people gave this strange woman so much space. She watched her carefully, her hand glowing slightly with ki but made no move as Leocht was standing directly beside the pod containing her child.

"You are worried about him? A child you do not even know," She sighed, " you could've left. Fled, leaving behind everything, but you chose to remain behind." She slowly drew her hand away from the pod. "You aren't strong enough to hurt me, so please drop any notions of fighting. You won't be strong enough in this life of yours to be able to defeat me."

Chi-Chi felt her limbs lock up, as Leocht's eyes flared to gold. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she smiled, "Do you see?"

"No. How!?" Chi-Chi said as her body refused to move, everything except her mouth responded to her commands as Leocht walked towards her, those golden eyes keeping her stuck in place. "Why Leocht? Why are you doing this?"

The woman shook her head slowly, "Would you understand my reasons?" Stopping just in front of her, she brought a hand up to her face, cradling it. She could feel Chi-Chi's pulse beneath it, all her confusion and worry. But there growing beneath it was anger, but it did not come towards her, but at herself. Chi-Chi was angry with herself for trusting her, believing her. "Chi-Chi, may I ask you something?" Withdrawing her hand from her face, she blinked her eyes going white and Chi-Chi staggered backwards slightly.

"Are you even giving me a choice?"

Leocht laughed, though her voice sounded bittersweet as she sighed. "I suppose not." She said turning around and walking backwards towards the container. "What would you do to save your world? What price would you pay to be able to protect everyone, to have a second chance at the life you've always wanted?"

Chi-Chi blinked at the question as she stood solidly on her own two feet. "I would give up anything, even my own life if I had to." If that's what it took to save her family, friends, and people back on Earth that it would be a small price for her to pay.

Of course, she wanted her old life back. Going back to her daydreams of finding the perfect husband, having a wonderful marriage and starting a family. Since she had been a little girl that had always been one of her dreams, having a lot of children. How nice it would be to hold her own baby in her arms, in a hospital bed, where her man would be beside her. Telling her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world even though she looked like hell. That she and their child was the best thing to ever happen to him. There was nothing she wouldn't sacrifice to have that.

"You have a dream, it is nice to dream. I can never dream, I don't have such desires like yours. They are humble, sincere, and pure." Leocht's voice came again breaking Chi-Chi from the moment. "Sorry, I read your mind. Your dreams are beautiful, but they will not happen here."

"So let me take my son and leave, I can still-"

Leocht shook her head, she did not wish to ruin her hopes but it would not happen. Even if one were too say that she was interfering now, it would not change her fate. "Chi-Chi, he knows. He'll find you and you will not escape him."

Kakarot knew!? Chi-Chi moved towards the container but was stopped again by Leocht, her eyes flashing gold preventing her from moving. "Please, I'm begging you." She pleaded with her, but Light again shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done. You must endure this sacrifice, I can only offer you this gift for you," she said as her hand slid up the container. "Please Chi-Chi, be strong and endure it."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, "No-! Leocht No-!" She yelled her body trembling as it fought to break free from the bonds placed on her but she wasn't at her best so all she could do was make a slight wobble forwards.

"I'm setting you free from him, from this world, and this life Chi-Chi..." The container tipped, and Chi-Chi's scream ripped out as the pod shattered all over the floor. The green solution staining the ground, and the life inside laying there on the ground in a mess of fluids and shards that destroyed any chance that life might have remained.

"No-!" She yelled her anger breaking her free as she jumped at Leocht, her fist aimed backwards as she swung but her fist bounced off an invisible wall. "You bitch-! Why! WHY WHY!?" She screamed swinging but her blows were fruitless as she hit a barrier over and over again.

Her blows slowed as she realized it was pointless, her despair rising up as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Chi-Chi slumped down to the ground, tears running down her face as she looked at the shattered container, her baby was dead. She couldn't sense any life coming from this room aside from her and Leocht. She broke down sobbing as she held her head in her hands. This wasn't happening to her.

"Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi? What's going on? What happened?"

Bulma's voice came through the scouter, when had that turned on? Chi-Chi cried as she saw a white dressed figure kneeling in front of her. Leocht's face was a sad expression, those white eyes turning a pale blue, as she touched Chi-Chi's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but he'll be here soon."

"Leocht? Why did you kill him?"

She asked but the strange woman pulled her into an embrace. Her head pressed against her chest. It was a comforting gesture, one Chi-Chi had not felt since she was five years old. Her world around her was not the hell of Vegeta-sei, she wasn't on her knees crying in the hands of a strange woman… no she was pulled somewhere else.

" _Everything will be alright Chi-Chi. I'm here for you, your mother will always be here for you."_

 _She looked up into the eyes of her mom, her beautiful face with soft lips, gentle brown eyes, and long black hair that hung around her back. She was in a nightgown, and Chi-Chi saw her room. Her mother had come to comfort her, it was one of the few memories she had of her mother. A hand ran through her hair, consoling her._

" _I'm scared mommy…"_

" _Don't be scared my little angel… Don't be scared…" She said softly, her voice turning into a gentle hum, a soft lullaby that banished Chi-Chi's fears. For now, she was in the arms of her mother, the only person she wished to have back in her life for so many years._

Slowly she blinked as she saw the face of her mother fade away, the image of Lecoht's soft smile. "Don't be scared," Her embrace became lighter as if she was being held by air, slowly she pulled back rising backwards as her body glowed in a beam of white light. "I will always here for you my angel…" It was all she said before the woman faded away. Her body disappearing and leaving Chi-Chi all alone. Her tears falling freely but the static of the scouter kicked in disrupting her thoughts.

"CHI-CHI!? Say something!" A panicked Bulma came through as Chi-Chi wiped her eyes.

"I'm here." She said pressing the button to transmit as she stood back up.

"What happened?" The voice sighed in relief.

"He knows," She said feeling the massive energy presence coming closer and closer to her. "I won't be able to escape…" She said a dark chuckle escaping her lips. She was stuck here, she wouldn't be able to get away.

"But- "

"Do it Bulma. My son is dead, Kakarot won't let me escape. You can still leave… you can escape. You can be free."

"But, Chi-Chi there- " The scouter clicked off sending static back.

Chi-Chi looked up into the eyes of Kakarot whose expression was one of shock and anger as he looked over the chamber…

[***]

Bulma closed the hatch on the pod, it was all set. Ready for her to go home, but she couldn't bring up Chi-Chi's frequency. The line was shut off, meaning she had either broken it or turned it off. Bulma did not want to leave Chi-Chi but she had told her to leave, to save herself. She pressed the ignition switch and she fired into the air, the pod's rocket startling many people as it fired from nowhere, and this was not a place where a space pod would be located.

Bulma looked out from her lone window as she watched a bright light flash from below the ground. "Wait… I didn't put it there!?" She gasped as her face shoved closer to the panel. The massive explosion ripped upwards, "No. No! Someone moved the bomb!"

At that moment, Chi-Chi shoved herself away from Kakarot. He reacted as his instincts felt the oncoming explosion. The massive release of energy was impossible to miss. He flared up his ki jumping backward, exploding backwards his eyes looked back towards Chi-Chi and he watched as she did not move. She closed her eyes, as the heat rolled over her, she felt arms wrap around her. It was a soft embrace, but there was no one there physically. In spirit, she could feel her, all around her.

Back in space Bulma watched as the massive explosion ripped upwards, the bomb had been moved it was right in the center of the city's lower district. Less than a kilometer away from where Chi-Chi was going to find her child. Bulma looked at her scouter and saw the signal was completely gone. Meaning it had been destroyed, receiving messages and sending them was one thing, but there was no longer a signal.

As she cleared the atmosphere, the system inside took over, the chamber was flooded with the sleeping agent to suspend her in body in stasis for the journey home.

Bulma Brief's slipped away, as all the chaos unfolded no one caring about the unscheduled launch of a ship or it was quickly forgotten as the bomb erupted sending the entire world into an uproar. Though in the midst of the fiery inferno a woman felt her last moments slip away from her slowly.

She didn't feel pain, as she was enveloped in a brilliant flash of light. A pair of golden eyes filled with sorrow watched as the ball of fire ripped upwards. She watched Chi-Chi be taken away, Kakarot would not save her from that. Leocht reached out to her one final time, to let her know that she wouldn't be alone. This wasn't her end, but a new beginning.

" _I am always here with you."_

Leocht smiled, knowing that she was _free._

 **A/N: Told you :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	19. Fate

**Fate**

 **A/N: So many of you have a opinions of Leocht, I'm happy for that. Some of you don't know what to make of her, others thinks she secretly good but most of you hate her. (Totally get that and this chapter probably won't help that.)**

 **I have to preface that Leo is a master manipulator, she's done it to numerous people. But people don't understand why, so its easy for her to break people down. As she could with Chi-Chi who was already dealing with a whole load on her plate. She was still recovering as well and upset, she didn't want to kill Densel but had no choice, doesn't make her want to do it. Once the high of emotion rolls of, someone like Chi-Chi who is very emotional just reached her limit. Originally she trusted her, but she flips that on Chi-Chi, of course the why is the key factor. Also with 15 reviews I just had to get this update up soon as I won't be able to write as I have a drill weekend... so no compy or writing. So this will be it for DSD until next week. Sorry, out of my hands :(**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter**

Chi-Chi's eyes opened, but this couldn't be? She looked at her hands, her clothes from the tournament were still on her, except undamaged and broken, all of it told her that she was alive. She had been just engulfed in an explosion, so how was she fine? She pinched her skin and it felt… real? This wasn't a dream, she scanned around noting the massive building she was standing in front of. "What is going on? I'm dead, aren't I?"

The large building resembled a palace almost as it rose higher than a castle, the door that alone. A red carpet extending outwards, there were people dressed up as if they were at an office job, she was flooded by so many questions, and not seeing many answers.

All she remembered was Leocht's presence, the woman had an aura about her. She should've been so angry with her, but she fell apart and let her console her. The woman killed her son, and put her in the path to die, yet she did it with a smile and gentle words.

Was it her game all along? Why did she say all of those things, "Damit!" She shouted grabbing her head, she was just a complete mess.

The sound of footsteps behind her alerted her to another presence, but she did not even bother to turn around. "Chi-Chi, it has been awhile since we last spoke."

 _No, it can't be?_ "Kami?" She said turning around, the guardian of the earth stood behind her, his walking stick in hand. "How? Where? Who?" She rambled as she did not expect to see him here, the guardian of the earth to be with her.

The guardian let out a sigh, "Come and sit with me, there is a lot that you must be told. But, Chi-Chi I am happy to see you here in the afterlife. I had feared for your fate for so long as even the kai's would not answer me when I tried to find out what happened to you." Kami had talked endlessly but received nothing, the kai's told him that simply she was alive and nothing me. It frustrated him to hear the beings who ruled over the universe turning a deaf ear to his pleas.

He had searched to find out where she was but he could find nothing, he had imagined using the eternal dragon to call back both Chi-Chi and Bulma to earth but it would still be another four months until they would be able to be used. He had best explain to Chi-Chi what had happened since she had been taken.

He sat down with Chi-Chi, ignoring the spirits that passed by, and most others ignored the pair. "Krillin restored the Earth, he made a wish with the eternal dragon to undo all the damage and erase everyday people's memories of the attack. It had taken him, Roshi, and a badly hurt Tien almost six weeks to find them. With a dragon radar that had been left at Roshi's house they located all of them and made their wish. Yet, Krillin did not know the fate of you and Bulma. When your energies disappeared, he could only assume the worst. So, the wish did not undo what had happened to both of you, as you were not on the Earth and able to be affected. Many of your friends tried their best to discover your fate, along with that of Bulma, but they did not know." He looked down at his feet, the orange foot coverings were what he had looked at when the Z-fighters had come to him seeking his help.

Chi-Chi, remained silent listening to everything, it was at least slightly comforting to hear that everyone was alive and well again. That they hadn't forgotten about her, that Krillin and the others had tried to find out what had happened. They were trying to save her. She felt a smile slipping on her lips, a real smile for the first time.

Kami continued his story, "I had to tell them that you were alive and with Bulma. That both of you were taken from the planet, I did not know your fate Chi-Chi, but I knew Bulma's. As we speak she is traveling back to earth, and will arrive in a month. I have yet to tell them this news as I first wanted to see you before anything. I was concerned about you and judging by how I first saw you. You indeed went through a dark place, you are not the same woman I remember from a year ago."

Feeling her emotions was simple for him, Chi-Chi's normally bright and outgoing personality where she desired recognition was gone. She looked distraught, cold, and upset. While someone could say that any experience like that would change a person, Chi-Chi had put herself through hardships, trained herself to overcome. Yet before him, Kami could see that the young woman he remembered would probably never exist again.

"Do you wish to tell me what happened, I will understand if you do not."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I don't even know what happened, but can you tell me if you know someone named Leocht?"

The guardian paused for a moment, trying to remember if had heard that name before. He shook his head, "No I do not know such a name. Perhaps the kais would be able to answer your question."

She sighed, it was a long shot but at least she asked the question. "Kami I have another question,"

"I have all the time that you need, please ask me anything." The guardian tried to offer her a strong front, not wishing to see her spirits diminished. Truly he would give her as much time as needed, even as the guardian of the earth he could spare her for the things she had done. He had seen her fight against Kakarot, he heard her screams and cries from the lookout. But there was nothing he could do, Kakarot was too powerful. No one on earth could stand up to him. So, as it was, he had to live with seeing her suffering but he was unable to do anything. He could spare some of his time to help her, it was the least he could do.

"Can an unborn child's life be restored?" She asked, the image of the shattered container that held the life of her unborn baby was all that was in her mind.

Kami watched as Chi-Chi's hands gripped her clothes, he had seen many people who dealt with loss and pain before. It was the pain of a mother, it had different shades, and faces but they all were the same. He did not wish to ask, but he had too. To know that if her hurt was the one he suspected.

"May I ask if you lost this life yourself?"

Her eyes looked to Kami, tears brimming in them. "Yes…" She said a sob escaping her lips.

[***]

"Kakarot, you will pay for this! You will pay until I see fit to not beat you into a fucking mess every single day do you understand me?" Vegeta hammered away at Kakarot's chest with his fists, angry did not define what the Prince felt right now. It was unbearable rage! He was livid and for the past three days he had Kakarot locked up and had beaten him every day.

He tried to hide what he had done, but several witnesses came forwards claiming they had seen Kakarot having something to do with the violent explosion that had taken place in his city. Perhaps he had wanted to cover his tracks, obliterate the evidence of his crimes but he had found out. Vegeta would always find out, as his father was dealing with the chaos caused by this act nearly sparking a full-blown riot between the different races on his planet. It was boiling over with nearly a hundred thousand different races all dead, saiyans, slaves, citizens, foreign races all of them had been sent into chaos. One side blaming the other, it was a complete powder keg, as tensions normally ran high, but with so many dead it had boiled over into riots and violent fights all throughout the city as finger pointing raised at the others. It was a complete disaster.

"You useless pile of saiyan shit!" Vegeta screamed bashing Kakarot's skull against the wall again, his arms were locked to the wall. Locked in the depths of the royal castle lower chambers where _special_ interrogations took place. Kakarot couldn't speak as his mouth was gagged, his face was bloodied, body marred with all manner of wounds. Some Vegeta, some not, but they were going to punish him.

" _Kakarot was harboring a half-breed, the doctor who wasn't there confirmed he had brought that slave with him to remove a child from the womb and stored it away." Broly's voice cackled as he brought him before Vegeta. There was no chance of Kakarot being able to beat him, it would be trying to empty the ocean with a spoon. He had the pleasure of beating Kakarot first, breaking his arm and leg and shattering half his ribs._

 _As Broly dropped him in front of the Prince out from behind him walked Leocht. She merely gave him a nod, "Truth, all of it. I saw the her and the child caught in the explosion. If that is you believe what I say Vegeta." She moved quietly to sit in a chair her calculated movement as her eyes gave a look of knowing to the Prince._

" _Is this True Kakarot?" He asked rising up from his own seat, his black eyes narrowing as he looked down at the beaten saiyan._

 _Kakarot dry heaved, words failed him nothing but a dry rasp escaped. His eyes looking to Vegeta but in that gaze alone Vegeta knew._

" _He desired her, but she refused him. In a rage he killed them both, he looked to cover his tracks with that bomb, why would a saiyan ever use an explosive? As I have witnesses as well to prove his guilt." She brushed her hair calmly as she spoke not even looking at Vegeta, so arrogant but confident she appeared. A dare to question her, even Vegeta who knew of her powers would be hard pressed to deny her and if Broly could prove it as well then there would be no problems. "She won her freedom, he rushed to find her, fearing that she would leave him. You saw it yourself my prince, how infatuated he was with her, how he reacted with her near death at the fight. Surely you saw it in him did you not my prince?"_

 _Kakarot tried to push himself up, his eyes glaring murder at Leocht who smiled at him._

" _How unfortunate for you she did not want you, that death was better than being you as a_ _ **mate.**_ _" She almost laughed as he tried to moved but Broly slammed him back to the ground. "See just how angry he is now with my words, and yes my prince, he wanted to make her his mate." Her eyes flicking to Kakarot with a cruel smile, "You will never have her, not with hate, force, and power. Truly you-"_

" _Enough." Vegeta said cutting her off. He did not wholly trust the damn woman, but she had proven her loyalty in the past. She never opposed him, she was loyal on the surface and the plaything of the legendary. It would be hard to argue against her words with the proof she was offering._

 _Vegeta dismissed Broly from him, the large saiyan walking away from him and standing by his slave leaving Vegeta standing above Kakarot._

" _You have heard their accusation, what do you have to say in your defense Kakarot."_

 _The saiyan could barely get to his knees, the pain was obvious, saiyans rarely suffered beatings that thorough. "I… won't," He breathed heavily. "Deny… the… child."_

 _Vegeta's brow twitched and his lip curled into a sneer but he waited. "I did… not… use… a bomb." He took another breath trying to keep his focus. "That… was not… me."_

" _Who then? Who would plant a bomb that conveniently eradicated all evidence of your heinous offense to our people? You admit that you had a spawn with another race, that you tried to keep a secret. Would you feel that hiding anything from me would work?" Vegeta said his anger boiling over as he grabbed him by the skull and lifted him off the ground to look squarely into his eyes._

" _I only remember hearing… the voice of the blue hair-"Kakarot's face crashed back into the ground leaving small hairline cracks as Vegeta slammed him into the ground beneath him._

" _Blame her! Blame the slave that you gave me? The one that has increased my strength nearly five times over, the one that is now gone Kakarot!" He shouted driving his boot into the side of his face. His face twisted into a scowl as his body skipped over the floor. "My slave…" He growled as he walked towards him. "Is gone, I do not know where she is, her abilities to increase my strength was an amazing asset. The gravity machine does not work without her maintenance." He was losing his composure just talking about her. "She vanished Kakarot! The bitch is gone!" He kicked him again._

 _Bulma was gone… A feeling constricted inside of his chest that he could not place. For how much she annoyed him, demanded things of him, and dared to challenge his authority. He had been as 'normal' as he should've been with her before the fists of fury event. But he was being pressured into finding a mate, a new Queen of Vegeta-sei. All of the candidates weren't good enough for him, a pointless thought by him, they were all good enough. They just did not feel right, they did not challenge him, tell him he was wrong. Look at his faults and correct him, they were good for fighting and breeding. They had no spirit like… her. They did not look like her, smell as good as her, feel as good as her. They did nothing for the prince and every day he was bothered with finding one. His short-lived peace and feeling of contentment with training, eating, and fucking the blue haired woman well into the night was coming to an end and he did not want it too._

 _Only now he did not know what had happened to her, she had vanished. Some saw her near the explosion, her death made him feel pain, but others claim she was taken. Those jealous of him and his power stole her, that she was now in some other power's clutches or perhaps warming someone else's bed against her will._

 _That alone made the Prince see red, no one could take his property, but no one knew anything about what had happened to her. He had no proof, and so he was without her mind to fix his gravity machine, her wit to amuse him, and her body to sleep next to at night. All of it was gone_

" _I… merely… heard her voice… on a scouter…" Kakarot coughed up as Vegeta hauled him up again to look at him._

" _My prince, if you would like I could see if I can discover her fate if you would like… for a favor, of course."_

 _Vegeta looked towards her, his eyes burning with a fierce intensity she almost looked startled but the surprise faded within a moment. "Broly," He said looking to the large saiyan. A smirk on the legends face, "have her do it."_

 _He laughed, turning to Leocht, "Just tell him," How he enjoyed seeing the prince like this._

" _Very well, come here Vegeta I will show you her. Though, the answers you might want are not what you will want to see." He dropped Kakarot to the ground before walking back over towards her._

 _Broly was standing back, he knew how much one could experience when she showed people things. She was truly a gifted being, had she been a saiyan no doubt she would be one of its queens. Though she had no desire for power, she was just a woman who loved to entertain herself, playing with people was just a side bar of amusement. It did not matter who they were, as a seer she knew a person's fate and could only play with them. Regardless of what she did they would still end all the same, so no matter her games people would just be brought along for the ride._

" _Hold up your hands," She gestured her long slender fingers up in the air as Vegeta did the same though he cast a Broly a glance, he nodded telling him in short order it was fine._

 _She pressed her palms against his own, her eyes closing as she took a moment of concentration…._

He saw her, and he was beyond furious, lost in darkness. He felt how cold she was and how she couldn't move, what had happened to her? It did not make sense, "Do you know what I've even lost now Kakarot? All because you couldn't do a simple thing like find a proper fucking mate!" He slapped him across the face before backhanding him again. "I have an empire that now appears weak, a populace on the brink of tearing itself a part, I will not show you any mercy for what you've done."

Kakarot looked up at his prince, he was defeated all but waiting for death at this point but Vegeta was going to get his fill of teaching him a lesson. "So why are you down here? Why are you beating the hell out of me?" He earned the fist in his stomach but he didn't shift in his expression.

"Because I'm fucking pissed Kakarot, do you have any idea what kind of situation you've put me in? My personal training partner is involved with breaking our laws, that puts me in the same god damn spotlight as you. All of your damn impulsive nature has cost me dearly." He pulled his fist back as he stared into his eyes, "Your actions ruined my ability to get stronger, it will take me time to find someone who can fix _her_ designs. She had such potential Kakarot and thanks to you she's gone!"

"Is that the only reason? How many times did you sleep with her? You were bathed in her scent for how many days?" He was goading Vegeta, the prince dared accuse him attacking his own planet. To deny his honor and loyalty to his people, he would throw it right back in his face. He knew the prince did more than just treat her as a slave.

"You won't speak of my slave, or I promise you will pay more than you already have." Vegeta's tone left nothing back, if this was the road they were going to go, then so be it. But Kakarot would be given his warning once and only once.

Kakarot grinned, even beaten to hell he would still fight back, in any way he could. "You wanted to make her your mate, didn't you? Just like I did-" he was punched straight in the face Vegeta's fist driving him back into the steel wall with a ringing thud.

"I told you to shut up!"

"You let her talk to you like she was your mother, a lowly female slave, right?" He said as Vegeta drove him against the wall harder. What could Vegeta do? Hurt him, he didn't care about pain, that was nothing.

Vegeta struck him again and again, "Shut up! You low class clown! How dare you say anything about me! About her!" He shouted as he drove his fists into his body again and again until Kakarot's mouth dripped blood. Wiping off his hands he spat on Kakarot's face. "Tomorrow you will no longer be a saiyan or alive for that matter, but there won't be any public spectacle, to the public you merely died later on a mission so that your family will keep its honor intact."

Vegeta stopped as someone entered the holding cells, his face turned to disgust as the slow movements of a woman joined them in place where she should not have been. "What are you doing down here… You have no business down here."

A pair of white eyes and smile did not dissuade her from entering. An elegant purple dress that wrapped around her and slightly dragged along the ground glided over the floor. Her hair was pinned up in a brilliant array behind her head. "My business is to the empire Prince Vegeta," She bowed slightly before adding with a grin. "Broly and I would like to handle Kakarot's quiet removal."

Vegeta snorted. "That is not for you to decide, and since the legendary is nowhere near you, I will speak my piece." His brows furrowed together focusing solely on her. "I don't trust you at all. You are playing a game, it's all you do. I do not have any patience for your games, so leave me Leocht."

"Harsh word's what have I done to earn such hostility? Did I not show you Bulma as you wanted?" She said dramatically, "I give you the proof you need for your people, I have helped your father in preventing his assassination attempt. Why would you not trust me?" She said walking forwards, she stood a foot taller than him as she looked down at him.

It was this very attitude she had like this at times which made him not trust her, she was a damn witch. Who knew where her loyalties truly lay? "I can't control you, if I can't control someone than I cannot trust them, clearly Kakarot would be a perfect example of this. As I knew him for years and still he disappoints me, I am a prince and future King I do not have the luxury of simply taking your word Leocht."

She smiled leaning her face closer, her white eyes flaring gold for a moment then pulled back. "Very well," She said walking towards the table. Any number of devices and objects were on it. "A trade then?"

"Fucking bitch. You killed her," Kakarot growled as he saw her. It was always her, she had just decided to play with Chi-Chi. She had caused this chaos to happen in some way. "What did you do to Chi-Chi! Why did you break the contain-" Leocht's eyes flared at him and his voice was locked up.

"You speak as if your words mean anything, I did nothing to Chi-Chi. I tried to help her but you were the one who raped her, killed her friends and family, and then to go as to so low as to steal her child from her womb. Tell me who is to blame?" She said with a bit of anger as her golden eyes stared at him.

Kakarot wanted to growl to shout and cuss at her but she prevented him from doing that. She turned her attention back towards Vegeta. "As I said Vegeta a trade, if you let me have this favor I will tell you something very important."

He eyed Kakarot then her, he would never agree to that. He would be given information first and then decide. "You will tell me then. You said you were loyal and that I should trust you. Prove it _Light,_ " He said emphasizing her other name.

She pulled up a long knife made for surgical cutting from the table. "Did you not feel it at the arena that day?" She asked slowly letting the blade settle in her hand. "Surely you could've felt it."

"You're wasting my time, tell me what it is."

She laughed as she walked towards Kakarot the blade in her hand, "Read my lips because only you will be able to see them, for I'm certain you will not wish it to be heard aloud." She grabbed his tail, her eyes looking up at the saiyan chained to the wall. It was those golden eyes that now terrified him, he knew what she would do.

He wanted to move but he couldn't, he was too weak to fight against her! Leocht the bitch was going to destroy him, just like she had destroyed Chi-Chi. She had no doubt taken Chi-Chi from him and now she was going to take the only other thing that mattered to him as a saiyan.

"Kakarot, this will make you feel what she felt, if only for a moment." She said the blade raised up behind him as she looked at Vegeta.

The scream that ripped out from Kakarot's mouth echoed and ripped out from the palace as his tail was cut off, his body shook as his lungs burned. Agony ran through his nerves, his entire body felt as if he was on fire as the brown tail slumped to the ground. He was only able to escape the pain as he passed out from the lack of air going into his lungs. Missing the words that Leocht mouthed to Vegeta.

" _She is carrying your son."_

[***]

Chi-Chi stood there on the path called snake way, an endlessly long trail of yellow clouds that led to the world of King kai, ruler of the north galaxy… She sighed looking back towards King Yemma, the large giant who worked as if he were at a job in the afterlife, it was a strange feeling.

Kami had left her, the two of them had talked for quite a while. Well to be more accurate she had talked, Kami had said very little to her. She asked forgiveness for her actions, but he told her that she had no choice. To blame her for such actions, she had been given a poor fate and did what she thought was right not because she was enjoying the carnage but because there was someone to fight for. To save a life of someone you cared for was always a tricky thing to balance, but she had done it with malice in her heart.

Though he could not promise her that her child's life could be restored because a life that had never began could not be returned. Kami was not all knowing, but he told her to have hope, but she did not need to worry about things like that. He had given her a new goal and possibly a chance at her answers.

 _I'll be resurrected back on earth in four months…_ That thought made her almost want to laugh and cry. She could be restored and brought back, but she just wasn't sure what she would do.

Looking to the road ahead of her, the long winding trail that was snake way, if should get answers, and some training it might help her. To understand more, grow, and most importantly heal. She did not wish to forget, but she needed to heal. Coming back to life would never heal her wounds, it would never undo what had happened to her. The halo above her head was a reminder that she was worthy of redemption. For everything that she had done, there might be hope for her.

She had a new goal in front of her as she took to the air, her aura flaring around her as she sped down the long trail. The yellow clouds and long stone path seemingly as far as the eye could see, but there was something waiting for her at the end of this path, someone would be there to show her the way.

[***]

"He's practically dead, you've nearly crushed his skull. Why the fuck are you even bothering to do this?" One spoke harshly to another.

They dismissed the harsh words as he was thrown inside, blood covering almost his entire body. "Saiyans survive, he will as well."

A snort escaped one saiyan, "Just what is that?" Referring to a large obscured device in her hands.

"Too many questions, just do as I tell you. Broly won't be too happy to know that he's gone but either way you won't see him murdered, or do you wish for that?" The one figure looked at the other as they leaned inside setting down the object inside before hooking up the life support to the saiyan at near death.

"Why did my mate make me do this…." He grumbled, knowing just how much trouble he was going to be in if anyone found out.

The other figure laughed, as the hatch closed. "She's a good friend. It is your son after all, would you rather him die at Broly's hands or have a chance out there?"

Bardock snorted, "He's a damn fool of a boy." He said turning away from the pod.

The other figure entered in the ship's coordinates and sent him on his way. "Six month's is a long time for stasis… but enough time for _him."_ The other voice said almost pleased.

He said nothing, he merely walked back to his own home hoping that Gine was right about this. While he still cared about his son, he did not want to ever put his mate in danger. But Gine had all but demanded him to go, to help her friend and save their son… he just prayed that nothing happened. "Why are you even helping? You don't get anything from this." He directed his question to the cloaked stranger who turned away. Without another word, only the clack of feet echoed as they walked away leaving the aged saiyan all alone to muse which gave him all of two seconds to think of what to do next. "I'm going to drink and fuck Gine until she passes out…"

After a night like this… he fucking needed it.

Literally.

 **MB: Yep... Yep... *Muse: your evil.* MB: No you are!**

 **:P**

 **R &R**


	20. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

 **A/N: Okay i cranked this out as soon as I could for all of you. Sadly I might only get another update in as I have another drill weekend the following week. Woes me I know, but we'll just get to the good stuff next chapter... someone's making their first appearance in the next chapter.**

 **You have no Idea who its going to be, I dare you to guess. If you get it right you'll get a nice PM from me :D**

"Excellent," The kai snorted, almost laughing as he watched Chi-Chi standing on his planet. "You're by far the best fighter I've had come to my world in a long time." He currently rested back on his oversized lawn chair as Chi-Chi punched and kicked all over the place, five hundred pound weights attached to each of her wrists and ankles as she went through her katas and motions.

The woman had her hair tied back into a bun, the strings not letting her hair fall out of place as she wore an orange and blue training gi. His insignia marked on the back, as she felt like she had been when trained by Master Roshi. With her Halo above her head, her body and mind were in complete control, and eyes that spoke of complete focus on the task at hand. She was truly using her opportunity to the utmost.

The north kai hadn't expected such results, but then again that was what made this a surprise as new fighters always came and went. Chi-Chi had already come far more progressed than he had initially expected, he had expected her to arrive within one month, she did that in one day. Of course, she wasn't the best listener. He had a million knock knock jokes and she refused to answer any of them! Though as he brought up his cup and softly drank from it he witnessed just how focused she was. How everything was more than just an act, but her entire being was put into it.

She swung her legs and arms fluidly, the grass showing the imprinted motions of her feet after so many hours of practice. He would have to make sure that she cleaned up the grounds before she left, but that wasn't on his priority list.

He watched his student who had taken to his techniques and embraced all of them…. Well, all except one. He sighed as Chi-Chi could not learn the Spirit Bomb, she wasn't completely pure in her heart. Inside there was a darkness, one that beat deeply for revenge, retribution, and it was a mar on an otherwise perfect person.

She slowly drew her legs up before flowing her hands forwards, mimicking her fighting techniques and every single nuance with the utmost focus. King Kai had done little to divert her pain but he could only assure her that she could grow from this, that she could get past this pain and hurt that existed inside of her. It was the only lacking piece of her puzzle to being in perfect harmony.

" _Why can't I learn it? I've done everything?"_ She asked him many times, but every time he would repeat his answer.

'Because you will not let go of your pain, to be able to tap into the strength of all living things one must be pure of heart, mind, body and soul.' She did not take his words seriously when he had told her that a couple months ago, but he showed her just how simple it was for him to bring out a small spirit bomb from his world.

" _I am pure of heart, I'm not evil. I accepted everything that I've done and want to make myself better."_

King kai set down his cup on his table, Bubbles the monkey taking the cup and walking back inside as Chi-Chi rounded off the top of her movements with stretches. He had told her the only thing that would hold her back was that she refused to forgive, to forgive the saiyans for being what they were, for Kakarot taking her body and trying to make her his own, and how she could not let go of her son. It was a festering wound that she did not release, as she was a mother and would've done anything for her child. Regardless as if it was the woman Leocht who had smashed the chamber, or the man Kakarot who had put all of this in motion. She had failed because she was too weak to protect them. Or at least that's what he had learned from her reasons.

Until she finally managed to release those feelings, she would never be a pure being. "Alright Chi-Chi show me up to ten." King Kai said as Chi-Chi looked towards him and nodded.

Chi-Chi brought her hands forming them into a X over her chest before slowly dropping them down, her fingers rolled up into tight fists as she bent her knees and braced her body for the rush. Her entire body pausing before she exhaled, then it hit her. All at once like a swift punch to the gut. Her aura exploded in red, her eyes glossing over with a red tint, the weights on her arms and legs felt as if they were but feathers, "Kaio-Ken times ten!" Her mouth screamed the words before she exploded in a rush, firing forwards, past King Kai, as numerous targets raised all over the planet.

Her window was short, ten seconds to destroy all two hundred. With her power now increased tenfold, she could do just that. She hit each floating energy orb with a fist or a foot. Each blow continued as she kept her body under control, the intense pressure wanting to rip out from under her skin as she was overcome with a surge of pure strength. The entire planet shook as rows upon rows of targets all exploded, harmlessly as Chi-Chi hit the ground with her knees. The red aura that engulfed her faded, as quickly as her strength had come it faded, and with it her body's ability to hold itself upright as she slumped to the ground. Sweat pouring off her body as she managed to keep herself just on her knees. The weights on her body slipped off as King Kai mentally commanded his training devices too.

The power of the Kaio-Ken technique was too much to handle for so long. Granted she was ten times more powerful, but even still she could hold a double or a triple for maybe five or six minutes. It was a desperation card at most, but still one she was happy to have learned.

King Kai smiled and bobbed his head approvingly. "You did very well, I'm happy to see you able to control its power even at a ten for so long. So please take a break for now." He gestured to another chair that had been set out beside him and just a few feet from his prized red vintage car.

Chi-Chi sluggishly made her way over before all but falling into the chair. "Thanks King Kai," She gave him half a smile as she let her eyes close.

King Kai watched her and felt it time. He had promised her before she left him, which was several months ago, that he would give her some answers that she sought. She needed a level of closure, or an ability to move on from what she had done. "I believe it is time I gave you the answers you now seek. It would be appropriate for me to finally answer them." He leaned back in his chair looking around the tail of snake way and the endless sea of yellow clouds.

Chi-Chi's tiredness, and weariness quickly evaporated as she sat up. "Thank you," She said with a smile as the blue guardian of the north galaxy coughed and continued to just stare into the endless view around him.

"The life of a child cannot be restored if it has not been born. Because resurrecting him in your case would not put him back in your womb, if you were to ask to heal the dragon to heal a child inside of you, then that is another question but, to restore life that did not exist, it is impossible." He sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I know you wanted me to tell you otherwise." He watched her eyes sink and her body language tell him that his words were nothing that she wanted to hear.

"It's fine… I shouldn't have expected the answer I wanted."

King Kai nodded slowly getting up from his chair, both of his hands placed behind his back. His two antennae flicking forwards suddenly as he felt something gathering his attention. A smile slipped over his lips, it appeared their time was up, it was too be expected. She was not to remain here forever. "It seems our time will be ending soon, your friends will summon the dragon within the hour."

Chi-Chi's head snapped towards him. "What?" It couldn't have been four months already.

The kai turned around a smirk on his lips. "Don't worry we can pass the hour with knock knock jokes." He chuckled as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "it's a good one! What did the Penguin say to the-"

Chi-Chi tuned him out, as she realized her return was near. Her death which felt as if it had been mere days ago, was coming to an end. She was going home…

 _Home._

[***]

Chi-Chi felt everything grow lighter, her world becoming an enveloping flash of brilliant yellow light. Her feet lost the feeling of grass and soon became stone. Her body reacting to all sorts of things that it no longer usually felt. The breeze rolling over her body, the smells associated with fresh air, pangs of hunger from her stomach. The feeling of strain in her eyes as she blinked. She was whole and alive.

 _I am alive._

Her eyes focused and she saw her some of her old friends once again. She saw Kami, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, and Yajarobie. All of them were there to see her return thanks to the dragonballs.

"Hey guys," She said finding speaking with her new body a strange feeling as she stood there, all of them quiet. She was happy to see them again, and happy to be back on earth.

Krillin was the first to move, "I-It's good to see you again Chi-Chi." though he was smiling, the pain of what had happened punched him harder than ever before. His guilt came over him, as the night he watched everything happen.

How he had been subjected to be on the ground, his eyes and ears assaulted by the images of Chi-Chi's suffering. He watched her being raped, every sound, every image forever became a nightmare he endured for many nights since he thought she had probably died as her energy had all but vanished.

He saw her struggling flailing, her tear streaked face and ragged appearance. The other sounds of her body being defiled, her screams and Kakarot's roaring laughter as he freely took his close friends body. Robbing her of more than just her virginity, but her innocence, and hurting her more than anyone else ever could have. He had been unable to look away throughout most of it, Kakarot had even landed close by him to show off what he had done. Her blood and assailants seed stained her thighs, it was rubbing salt and boiling oil into his wounds.

Then helplessly Krillin saw him take flight, Chi-Chi's pained expression on her face as she was taken away to be subject to even more. He wanted to help her, how he had wanted to help her, he would've given anything to save his friend, but that wasn't possible as his arm was broken, his legs were rubber and his face and head were bleeding. How could he overpower Kakarot? There was no chance he could do anything, and that is where he suffered the most. His own weakness, and ability to do anything was burned into him.

Krillin had managed to recover, it had been slow going, for a week he'd been holed up in a broken-down building be cared for by some people who had seen the fighting and come to help him. Once he was strong enough to fly, he had taken off.

Leaving for Kame house where there had been an old dragon radar left behind by Bulma. It was an old model that had been blocked by the Red Ribbon Army years ago,. He doubted that now they would still have something active to block the signal.

With the assistance of Oolong, Master Roshi, and Yajarobie they located the dragonballs in six weeks. Once that had been accomplished, they summoned the eternal dragon to undo the damage done by the saiyan Kakarot on earth and remove everyone's memories of the attack.

Of course, it was only shortly after making their wish did they realize the horrible truth. Chi-Chi wasn't dead, neither was Bulma. As all the damage, he had done had been on earth, the wish remained for earth. With them gone, no doubt stolen by Kakarot and taken to Kami knows where.

He had suffered for many months after that, as he had foolishly let himself believe that Chi-Chi was dead. Many had assumed Bulma had died but as rumors circulated that she had disappeared one night in the arms of a spiky haired man that no one could remember anything else about. It was cruel to know they were alive, and that there was nothing they could do to help them.

They had no idea where they were, and even if they did find out what would they do? They were stuck until Kami had all summoned them one day. To tell them that Chi-Chi had died and that Bulma was on a ship coming home, he had a vision about it and had gone to confirm Chi-Chi's fate himself in the otherworld. It was from that moment forward that all the Z-fighters worked to collect the dragonalls after the one year was up to resurrect her.

As he stood here and now with her, all of his hard work having paid off, he was still not wanting to be here. Facing her, admitting that even though he had brought her back to life, he still hadn't been unable to help her, and save her. Kami had told them enough, that she had suffered, that a life had been stolen from her, and that she had been put through hardships that were grueling and he would not tell them because it was not his place.

He had told Krillin not to pity her, but to be strong for her, she would train with the Kai's and come back a stronger person. But she would need her friends and family to heal.

But he couldn't keep it together, as his head slumped down and he looked at his feet. His fists tightening together, as he couldn't face her. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I-I just couldn't save you." He slipped down to his knees as tears burned at his eyes. How could he face her? He could've… done something!

Chi-Chi smiled sadly as she knew exactly what he meant. "It's okay," She exhaled, pushing away her sadness. "I don't blame you, you couldn't have done anything. You don't have to apologize."

Krillin was just as powerless as her, and he had tried to stop him, he fought without concern for himself to save her. To berate him for doing everything he could when she fared little better, would be cruel.

"I wasn't strong enough." He said the mocking voice of Kakarot's laughter filling his mind once again.

Chi-Chi came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all weren't strong enough…" She said softly as both Tien and Chaotzu both nodded their heads slightly. All of them weren't prepared for a fight like that with a saiyan warrior.

Tien hadn't realized just how powerful he was until it was too late, the two of them had fought for maybe ten seconds. Even then it wasn't as if he had lasted long before Kakarot had punched a hole through his chest, Chaotzu immediately tried his self-destruction technique to end the evil threat but he'd barely managed a scratch for all his efforts.

Chi-Chi looked around her eyes going from person to person as she realized something. "Where is Bulma? She should've been back on Earth by now."

The men looked to each other and gave a nervous look to one another. "Well, she is here, but she's just… well kind of preoccupied."

Chi-Chi looked at Krillin then Tien who made no move to say anything else. "What does that mean?"

Kami took his opportunity to step forward, clearly these men weren't ready to tell her that news but he would. "Chi-Chi, Bulma is pregnant."

Kami watched Chi-Chi's reaction which didn't seem to upset by that information. But the guardian did have a slight realization.

"Well, shouldn't she and Yamcha be happy? I mean-"

Kami coughed interrupted her and shook his head.

"Wait? It's not-" She was confused, how could she and Yamcha not have gotten back together?

Kami took a breath before looking squarely at her. "Because Chi-Chi, the father is named Vegeta, the prince from the planet where you two were taken."

[***]

He was livid, normally a man who once prided himself on full self-control and his ability to keep his composure no matter the situation or circumstance was rapidly fading. Everything was going wrong, everything was completely fucked up. It didn't make any sense, how did this happen?

He was on the front lines, by personal request, an entire solar system had broken from the saiyan empire, they saw the saiyans as weak. That a greater revolution would unfold from the clear signs of unrest on Vegeta-sei.

Someone had struck the saiyans on their own world, in the face and no one had been punished, many thought that this was the cracks forming. That indeed the saiyans were no better than Frieza, that their time had finally come.

 _How foolish the weak are._ Vegeta had come to teach them not to ever insult his people, or his future rule. He had beaten down his foes one after another, but it didn't bring him any sort of relief. As someone else poked at him, prodded at the edges of his mind, the image of her gold eyes forever a piece of his memories.

" _My prince, you should go and search for her. Would you not wish to find_ _ **them?**_ " The words of the seer, Leocht were still in his damn mind.

That damn fool of a horned goat she witch! He blasted another fool who dared charged him, his head falling free from his neck with a spurt of green blood that did nothing for him.

"No more dictators! No more Ice-lings or saiyans!" Another jumped from rubble and charged at him, his blaster rifle firing wildly with no regard to his safety.

Vegeta easily dodged each blast aimed for him. They were paltry weapons designed for weaklings, they could not use ki, what chance did he have against a saiyan, let alone a prince?

He brought his fist into the man's blaster rifle attached to his hand. His opponent's scream brought no satisfaction. Vegeta's eyes studied him as he stumbled and dropped to his feet, clutching his stump of a hand.

But he did not show fear, he did not show pain. The man looked up at him with fire in his eyes. "For our peop-" words were silenced as the gloved hand slammed over his mouth. His screams came as a glow of ki filled his mouth.

Vegeta watched as the glow escaped his mouth, then it exploded out the back of his skull. The gaping hole exposed to all as his eyes became lifeless. Vegeta let him slump down to the ground. "Your people are nothing."

But as soon was one pest was squashed more came. Vegeta's aura flared around him as more pathetic blasts were aimed towards them, each one no threat, but only fuel the growing rage inside of him.

Drawing his hand backwards he threw it forwards, the ground tore upwards, men tore upwards as threw their bodies into the air. They impacted several moments later, the smack of them impacting on the torn up ground. Bone and blood shattering all over the landscape.

He just looked at them all and spat on the ground in disgust. "Pathetic weaklings."

None of them had even come close to a challenge, there was no excitement or energy to be felt when fighting a strong opponent. Not that they would've ever been a real challenge, but now he had so much power. All thanks to the woman… his.

Vegeta swallowed, why did he think about her so damn much? What was it about her that drove him to this level of instability? He couldn't rationalize it wasn't him simply not wanting her mind and designs to be used against him.

She still belonged to him, the fact that she had just disappeared with some very, very serious information. If one was to believe the words of the seer who had up until this point been proven right every single time, he could not deny her words.

Bulma was carrying his offspring, the future heir of the saiyan empire and a disgrace to his bloodline and family's honor. He had never had the intention of getting her pregnant, but apparently, they were more than just physically compatible.

His foot slammed into the rocky ground, the chunks breaking upwards around his foot, but it did little to assuage his frustrations. He had violated one of his own laws, but that wasn't the problem. If there was an illegitimate heir to his rule it would only cause a rift between his already stressed empire.

The saiyans ruled by strength for many years, but within the last two generations a council had been established, a parliamentary system where saiyan leaders from different parts of the empire could voice their propositions to the royal family who still held absolute authority.

But many saiyans were seeing this as their chance to increase their power, and as the empire grew, he saw as many powerful saiyans wanted their own slice in the universe for their own. After so many years, it was obvious that many beings now knew that they were needed. A king ruling an empire can only be in one location, with the saiyan empire stretched over the old Ice-ling empire and expanded. The royal family remained small to prevent power struggles, which gave rise to nobility, and elites.

They were extensions and ruled as a part of the empire, all becoming necessary. But also, becoming a threat.

The Royal family only held one trump card which would keep many people in line, The Legendary, his power was unmatchable and if he was sent, there was no army that could stand up against him. If three Ice-lings were no match, what would the rest of the universe who cowered in fear from their power be able to do against the being that destroyed them.

It was why Vegeta had desired strength, he wanted to have a power that was feared and would keep his people's loyalty. He was still one of the most powerful saiyans but he did not have complete power. It was what kept him motivated, to push himself harder. So, that others would bow before him and he would need to ask or rely on others.

But now everything was wrong, he had lost that edge, his radical growth in power had stagnated. With no other saiyans near his level he was left with no way to push himself further. He hadn't found anyone with the knowledge to fix her designs. The blasted woman was clever, she had made sure her creations could only be altered by her. She had done that to protect her life,

"The bitch" he muttered under his breath. She was damn smart, and he had underestimated her, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The damn woman seduced him with that scent and her damn looks, her mental wit amused him, made him become docile and unfocused, and her emotions got to him. He didn't want to see her expression in those last few weeks as nothing more than desire and pleasure for him.

He had fallen victim to all of it. A victim of her.

"I played right into her damn hands, and now she's has a son! My son!" His foot dragged upwards ripping a ten-foot gap in the ground into the air.

If his son was discovered it would only create further discontent, he would be seen as weak, impure, and un-saiyan. He had to find her…

[***]

It had been a long time for both of them, it was in the evening. Chi-Chi had left to go see Bulma and then return to her home and spend time with her father. She didn't know that Bulma had been pregnant when they had planned their escape.

As they sat across from one another Chi-Chi put on a strong front. Her friend was across from her, a belly swollen with her growing child.

"I was shocked when I woke up from stasis," She set down her drink on her small serving plate. She exhaled her hand rolling up over her stomach. "The support systems were barely able to support me and the growth of the baby. Had you been with me, we both might've died." It was a morbid thought, but it was the truth.

Chi-Chi realizing that her sacrifice had perhaps saved Bulma's and her baby's life at the cost of her own life, and that of her child. It was a bittersweet moment, two lives needed to be forfeited for her friend and her baby.

"Are you sure you want to keep it?" Chi-Chi asked, not understand the situation between her and Vegeta.

Bulma sighed, but nodded her head. She wasn't going to take the life of her unborn child, he was almost fully developed. She had been pregnant for maybe four and a half months but she looked almost eight months along.

"I can't do that, maybe if it was a week or two along I might consider it… but not like this."

Chi-Chi looked at her and gave her a nod. "I understand… but what about-"

Bulma's eyes snapped up with an old fiery look. "He will have to deal with it like a man, it's my baby, not his." Just thinking about Yamcha pissed her off, the man couldn't understand what it was like to have a life growing inside of you. She felt things, true she was an emotional, and hormonal time bomb at times, but still she loved her baby. No one could tell her it was a monster, because she never could truly tell anyone that Vegeta wasn't really a monster.

It had taken her awhile to realize that, Vegeta hadn't treated her that badly. They had a physical chemistry in the bedroom and she would admit she loved the way he touched her, and made her feel.

There was no getting away from that fact, she didn't want to be with Yamcha right now, she wanted to just be with her family and move on.

"How about you?"

Chi-Chi blinked at the question. What about her? She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. It had been a roller coaster of a few months. "I don't know… the kai's told me my baby couldn't be brought back. You can't restore something like that. Even if they did revive it, it would be outside of me and even then, it would probably die anyway."

Bulma saw the pain in her friend's expression. It was probably hard for her to just be here, she had suffered far more than she ever had thanks to Kakarot. She had to be raped, struggle, and fight for her very life on that world. Losing a piece of herself to a world that had already taken so much from her.

Now they were back on earth, everything seemingly back to normal except they both knew what they had gone through. Bulma knew how hard Chi-Chi had pushed herself to survive and then to watch her unborn child be taken from her and then die. Then be revived, come and see her friend whose only struggle had been her area of expertise.

Bulma only had to use her mind, design equipment, create a ship, and build a bomb. Nothing that she couldn't do normally. Unlike Chi-Chi and Kakarot whose relationship was wholly one sided, she shared intimacy with Vegeta. The two fought in the day but were in each other's arms in the night.

Her child not taken from her but a surprise upon her awakening, and alive inside of her body.

"Do you think they will find us again?" Chi-Chi asked to Bulma who gave her a slight smile.

She pulled out her scouter and set it on the table. "This device I'll reprogram to block their signals and deflect them around earth. They won't find us unless they come here directly and without their scouters to detect energy signatures they won't even realize were here."

Chi-Chi smiled for a moment but it faded into a worried expression as a realization dawned on her. Her eyes looked up at her friend… "She might know."

The implication of the _She_ was known by both of them.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, she hadn't wanted to think about it but, she should tell her friend. She swallowed and Chi-Chi watched her rest both hands on her stomach. "Leocht...she said, we'll meet again one day."

Chi-Chi's body became numb, she opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to.

Bulma continued as she closed her eyes and just felt her stomach and the small movement underneath her hands. "I felt her speak to me, I don't know where or when. I just felt it."

Chi-Chi managed to nod. Though before she could ask another question the bubbly Mrs. Briefs came into the room. An aghast expression on her face as she realized a terrible tragedy.

"Oh my! You two have run out of desserts! Please let get you two dears some more." She said before quickly hurrying to grab some more.

"Mom its-" Of course, Mrs. Brief's was already gone. She shook her head, her mother just loved to take things to the extreme. But nothing had made her happier than the knowledge that Bulma was carrying her first grandchild. They didn't ask who, why, or when, but all they were happy about was that she was home and safe. Everything else was of secondary importance.

Chi-Chi felt herself laugh slightly, a tiny smile slipping on her lips. "Well I had better get home, and see my Dad… No doubt he will want to know everything."

Bulma nodded in agreement. The two of them embraced each other, awkwardly as Bulma had an extra person in between them. But they were happy to see one another, Chi-Chi walked outside as Bulma waited by the doorway.

"You know the 27th World Martial Arts Tournament starts in 6th months…" Bulma said with a smile.

Chi-Chi chuckled turning back to her. "I won the last one." A little amusement flickered in her brown eyes as her friend nodded.

"True, but all the boys are going to be there and I think it would be good to show everyone how strong you are… and five million zeni wouldn't be a bad prize. Don't you think?" Chi-Chi wasn't poor because of her father's wealth but it came down to pride. She liked to prove her worth.

"I'll think about it." She said turning back towards the sky, her white aura gathering around her.

Bulma nodded, "Krillin wanted me to ask you, the guy has a burden he's carrying. Perhaps you should talk with him again."

Chi-Chi felt a smile tug at her lips, Krillin truly worried about her. Perhaps she would talk with him again, it would be proper. "Perhaps I should take him up on that one date he's always wanted."

The blue haired woman held back her giggle. "He's only been asking for how many years?"

Chi-Chi's brown eyes closed as she took a full breath. "Several, but I have to check in with dad first, I don't know if he'd like going on a date with someone so short and bald." She took off from the ground, entering the evening sky.

Traveling home… _home… I'm home._ As tears fell from her eyes and a smile on her lips.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	21. Unforeseen

**Unforeseen**

 **A/N: First off, if you haven't seen the new cover image. I owe it all to Gokuist. Check her out on Deveiant art or Tumblr for the full image of Dark Saiyan desires she captured beautifully from Chapter 6. All of you, go over and tell her just how amazing her work is. She deserves it, send her a PM here as well if you want. She's an amazing artist who has made the biggest dream of mine when writing come true. Is to have someone do Fanart of it. Truly this has made my week, month, it means this story has more too all of you than it does to me. Seriously thank you Gokuist, and everyone else who reads and reviews this fic. I will do my best to make this story the best it can be for all you you.**

 **Also... cliffie :D But the good kind. (Also Drill this weekend so no promises I get another update out before I leave on Friday** **and get home to miss the super bowl on sunday)**

 **P.S. Need a Beta. I suck at editing...**

Chi-Chi had enjoyed herself since coming back home, though her training had only increased. She could not afford to getting lax in her abilities, believing that no future threat might come to their world. But also, she wanted to begin preparing for the next world martial arts tournament. The 27th was just five months away and she was actually looking forward to it.

But Chi-Chi didn't forget the shadow that followed behind her. For the people that she had failed and hurt while back on Vegeta-sei. It was what kept her focused, and moving forward.

"How's it working Chi?" Bulma asked from outside, the whirr of the model three gravity chamber.

Chi-Chi focused keeping herself upright in a hundred and fifty times gravity. "Not bad, though I can't be too specific. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to exactly feel right now." She said, slowly doing her routine. How was she supposed to know how it was working? It was creating a feeling of gravity, she didn't know if there was supposed to be a feeling that told her you were in extreme gravity.

Bulma felt a little relieved but as she did, she got kicked. Hard. She winced grabbing at her stomach as her baby decided to test the walls of her stomach like they were his gravity chamber. "Be nice… Sweetie please mommy doesn't want you killing her." She said through a pained voice holding to the little spot where he had hit.

It was times like this she slightly wondered if she made the right choice. But she didn't blame the baby, hell even Vegeta for this. It was her decision, she chose this.

Still the baby kicked like a mule.

Turning her head from the gravity chamber she saw her mother coming out of the house towards her. "Oh, my Bulma! Is the baby hurting you?" Her mother's concern obvious, as Bulma had been very vocal about a certain child giving her some major pains. With Bulma bent slightly and her hand on her stomach it was pretty clear that obviously, her beloved daughter and grandchild were not enjoying themselves.

"No. No," She said as her mother came over and put an arm around her. "Really Mom, I'm fine just a kick that's all."

Her mother didn't buy that, she knew how strong willed her daughter was and Bulma had been having these reactions more and more. "You need to go and rest, clearly your little boy isn't happy about you going without lunch." She reminded her with a slight laugh as Bulma groaned.

"I spent thirty minutes eating breakfast." Bulma hated the way she looked when she ate. Nothing ever filled her up, she had also terrible cravings. Her little boy wanted everything and anything sometimes.

Bunny laughed and lead her back towards the house. "Don't worry about it, a healthy baby needs food, it's just him making sure you both are ready for that big day."

Bulma felt a shiver of fear run up her spine, she didn't want to imagine how that was going to go. She already felt like a watermelon was on her stomach, she just prayed the drugs would be good enough for her pain to be gone when she finally got him out of her body.

"I just hope that day is soon… maybe a C-section would be good." She was just talking aloud as her mother gasped.

Bunny shook her head. "That won't do, those are for women who have trouble with their womanly parts. I made sure that yours were in perfect working order, we don't want any complications with your baby now do we?" During their last visit to the doctors she had requested that everything be checked, the birth of her first grandchild would be without complication. She didn't care if Bulma didn't want to tell her who the father was, but once she saw the ultrasound she was ecstatic. Bunny had always wanted more children of her own but she had complications following Bulma's birth.

Bulma was mortified. "Please no, I'm not having this conversation with you mom." Bulma covered her face but still she let her mother cart her inside of the house. She had a craving for sweet potatoes, and kami knows her mother had a fresh batch of them ready for her to eat.

"What conversation sweetie?" She asked laughing as Bulma let out an exasperated groan of frustration. Her voice could be heard as she asked that someone shoot her now.

Back inside the gravity chamber Chi-Chi kept pushing herself, she let out a strained grunt as her hands and body flared red, her hair rising upwards. Unleashing her Kaio-Ken and exploded, the room becoming a blur as her eyes became a red haze of slow motion images. She punched, kicked, spun right and left. Dodging her imaginary attacker, no it wasn't imaginary, _It was him._ He cruel smirk, she swung trying to hit him.

He dodged her, taunting her with his finger, she roared as she fired again forwards. He was there! She rebounded off the wall, bouncing from one side to the next in spurts and flashes of energy until she felt her time running out. She punched through the phantom before she felt her body lose its rush of power and she collapsed to her knees.

It was so intense, but she was spent.

It took several moments of deep breaths before looking to stand up.

" _My, my, you've gotten strong."_

"That voice!" She shouted her head snapping back around behind her. There was nothing, no one was there. She looked around again, making sure she wasn't going crazy.

She disengaged the gravity, her eyes still looking around, she wasn't hallucinating. That was really _her,_ or at least that was what she was telling herself that's what she heard. "Leocht… Show yourself, speak to me again," She said her eyes flicking from one area to the next. Her mind focused on the silence waiting for a pin to drop.

Maybe she was just going at it too hard. That was always a definite possibility, but… it was there nagging at the back of her mind. After everything Leocht had done why did she continue to linger with her. They were on different worlds, most likely. So, Chi-Chi could just ask why.

" _Do you remember what Kakarot told you before your death?"_ The voice returned again, though it seemed to be much softer.

She shook her head. "Shut up! Stop playing with my head, it's all you've done. Leave me alone!" She shouted to the air around her. She closed her eyes trying to focus on everything else, thinking about training, about her techniques. Pushing away all other things to give herself some clarity.

" _You don't wish to trust me, I understand. But you should know that I do everything for a purpose. I wish to give back to you, after all I've taken so much."_ This time the voice didn't come from her head. No, she heard it, physically.

She opened her eyes and she saw her, there dressed in a light violet dress. Sitting in a simple white chair in the gravity room, another one right beside her. Leocht's smile was inviting as she beckoned her over, "Please sit," She gestured to another chair beside her.

Chi-Chi growled, she was- "You're angry with me, that is correct. But I wish to talk."

"Just leave me alone!" Chi-Chi shouted, could she not just be left in peace. Was this some cruel joke being played upon her by the kais? Probably not north kai because there wasn't a knock-knock joke involved.

The strange woman kept her smile and once again gestured for her to sit. "We don't have much time, please sit."

She wasn't doing this anymore, she was done being a pawn, a thing to be played with. She drew back her arm and swung at Leocht, the image blurred but nothing happened as her fist just passed through her face. With an irritated shout, she punched and kicked more, but she was fighting nothing. Her attacks stopped as she saw Leocht move her head and give her a quizzical stare. She pressed her lips looking at Chi-Chi quizzically.

"Have you gotten that out of your system?"

Chi-Chi screamed as she grabbed at her head. "I'm not dealing with you anymore! Just stop!"

A tired and disappointed sigh escaped from Leocht, "I guess I should've expected this. I suppose this will have to do."

Chi-Chi felt just frustration, she couldn't stand this.

But she felt the world shift around, it changed and soon she was back to where she was, just minutes before her death…

[***]

" _Why? Why would you destroy your son's pod?" Kakarot said, his voice shocked. His eyes were wide with disbelief._

 _Chi-Chi looked to her side down at the shattered container that held the life of her child. Feeling the cold liquid around her knees as it was thick. What was going on? She couldn't even focus, everything was too much. Her eyes looked up towards Kakarot and she could see the blur of his face from her tears._

 _She wanted to yell, to admit the truth that she had not killed her child. As if she was that cruel, she had selfishly fought for both of their sakes with the intent of freeing them from Kakarot. How could he even believe that she would come here with the sole purpose of killing their child and becoming an emotional mess?_

 _"_ _Because," She stated, not realizing she was even really talking. " B-Because, he won't be raised by you…"_

 _Why did she feel this way, she hadn't even felt any other connection to her child than that of a mother? But as all of the problems she had suffered bombarded her, she realized what kind of life the child would have._

 _They would become just like their father, raised in this hell of a world. She would sooner die then let that happen. To watch such an innocent child from her life, become that? Never-!_

 _Her eyes narrowed, "I won't let you use them, they won't be your hostage, so that you can control me. You won't have my child, you won't have my heart, or my mind anymore." She got up to her feet. Looking squarely at Kakarot, his eyes hardening but still he did not move. "Take my body all you want, take my life if that's what you want. But never will you have my child used against me."_

 _Kakarot was stunned, he couldn't believe this. What… What had happened? He saw the fire in her eyes, that damn spirit and pride that drew him to her in the first place. But for what he had desired before, now caused him pain. She had killed their child? There were no other energy sources here. He had felt something before coming inside, but whatever it had been was gone as he reached the top._

 _"_ _What is wrong with you!? How do you not yet grasp everything I've done for you!" He shouted slowly walking towards her. "I brought you to my world, I trained you, cared for you. I've made you something you never could've been before."_

 _"_ _That doesn't matter to me! You forced all your choices upon me, I've never had a say in anything that's happened to me. You only take from me." She shouted back at him._

 _He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her slightly. "Take? Take?" He repeated, his voice rising in disbelief. " I've given you everything."_

 _"_ _You've given me nothing, you abuse me, rape me, and forced me to become your property, if I died it wouldn't be anything more than inconvenience for you, until you found another woman to satisfy you."_

 _He slapped her, he watched her stumble slightly, "You were weak, I had to make you stronger. I never gave another woman my attentions, you were the only woman I wanted," He pulled her closer, his eyes looking down into her face, the red outline of his fingers still evident on her cheek. "I broke my people's sacred laws for you and still you don't even realize it. I've sacrificed much for you and you still believe that I want someone else?"_

 _She attempted to scratch at him as he held by the back of the head roughly his fingers thick into her hair as she struggled against him. "I don't want you! I don't want you!" She spit in his face._

 _"_ _I'm strong, I care for you, I gave you a child, what do I have to do to make you realize that you and are mates." He felt something pulling inside of his chest, watching her act like this. She couldn't hurt him, she was still weak from the fight. This feeling, it was almost like it hurt, but he didn't feel pain._

 _"_ _I don't want a man whose strong, or forces his child on me. You and I would never be together, not in this life or the next." She hissed at him._

 _Kakarot slammed her against the wall, his eyes twitching in aggravation. "What do you not understand, are you that damaged that you wouldn't desire a warrior like me? Why do you still dream about that little bald headed man back on your planet? The one who couldn't even touch me? What would he ever give you that I couldn't. Tell me Chi-Chi!" He slammed her into the wall again. "What does your race feel is so needed! What do you desire?" He shouted his spit and breath splattered over her face. He was seething with anger and almost jealously that she still perhaps might desire such a weakling._

 _"_ _He might at least at least be able show a hint of compassion, maybe even love. He's a far better man than you ever would be!"_

 _He smacked her again, "Pathetic emotions? T-That's? What you want." He ground through his teeth. He saw the tears burning in her eyes as he hit much harder. She was making him feel anger but a twisting pain inside of his chest that only grew. "Love… Love is nothing but a joke. Saiyans don't feel love, that's why we have mates. It's more than just a pathetic emotion" He grabbed the underside of her jaw his finger squeezing her face into a painful grimace. "Mating is more than your pathetic emotions," He said forcefully kissing her._

 _She scratched pinched pulled at everything, but still he kept his lips pressed tightly against hers._

 _Kakarot held her close for several more moments before pulling away. "You never once understood anything about me, why I've done so much for you." He growled as he held her face still tightly with his fingers._

 _"_ _Why- Would I ever, want… to learn about a monster. Like you!" She managed as her feet dangled off the ground._

 _"_ _Because, I would die for you." He said releasing her, she slipped down to the ground coughing. "I wanted you, I chose you, I don't want you because you are appealing. Because everything about you makes me feel alive." He confessed with a sigh. Shaking his head, why could she not understand his actions?_

 _Chi-Chi looked up at him. "You're lying." It was all she could say; no man would say such things and treat her the way he had. Who would believe that? Yet, she saw his eyes and the way his emotions flickered in them. He knelt down in front of her._

 _"_ _I have never lied to you,"_

 _Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, but it doesn't matter. You will always be this, incapable of love or anything else. I will never love you Kakarot, you will never have my heart. No matter what you do, or say. I will never be yours." Her eyes locked with his, watching his brows narrow._

 _He did not strike her, he brought a hand to her face, "Tell me what you desire."_

 _She was stunned, what did he just ask her? What she desired? Was this him trying to understand what she wanted. Like some twisted gesture? "Why do you care, you won't give it to me. You will just pull more tricks, more lies to control me." She looked back to the floor, she wasn't going to go through this again._

 _"_ _If I give you what you want, will you be mine?"_

 _Chi-Chi felt him pick her up off the ground, standing her up on her feet. He embraced her gently. His hands consoling her, one wrapped against her head, the other along her back._

 _"_ _A child? A world? Your friend? Ask me, you are a free woman on this world, and I will do anything to have you."_

 _Chi-Chi swallowed, what was he doing? Was this another game? Was he seriously doing this to her now. She couldn't take it, she just… "I-I can't! I can't do this!" She screamed pushing away from him, her body falling backwards and hitting the ground…. Just before the explosion ripped apart the world around her._

"She's waking up?" A voice said, but it was distorted and sounding like an echo.

Something touched her shoulders, "Hey. Wake up, your-"

Chi-Chi's shriek came first, her fist came second as she drove one hell of a right hook into something. A loud bang and tumble came as Chi-Chi felt a pair of hands grab at her shoulders, as her body thrashed about. She was disorientated, unsure of her surroundings as her body was firing on all cylinders but her mind wasn't even ready.

"Calm down, Chi-Chi it's us, your friends." She stopped moving, Krillin held her shoulders down as she slowly stopped. Her eyes fluttering open from their half sleep state.

A loud groan came next as a hand grabbed at the side of his face. "Oww-! Man, she hits harder than ever, feels like my jaw is busted." Yamcha groaned as he could feel his face throbbing.

Krillin chuckled, "Hey I told you to let her wake up on her own, you got smacked good once by Bulma when you disturbed her nap. You should have realized Chi-Chi packed a bigger wallop."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." he grumbled massaging his face. "Damn that hurt." Got up to fix the couch that he had knocked over thanks to the force of the blow.

Krillin laughed a little harder, before kneeling by Chi-Chi's side as she blinked her eyes to recover. His hands moving from her shoulder and took her hand in a comforting gesture.

"You alright Chi?" He asked as her fingers squeezed his hand.

She saw his face, his soft smile, she wasn't there… it was all a dream. But, she snapped up, her eyes scanning from one side to the next, "Is she here?"

Both men looked to each other, one shrugged. The other didn't know what to say, "No, Bulma's in the lab-"

"Not her! Leocht! Is _she_ here?"

They looked to one another again and gave another shrug. "No, there's no Leocht here," Krillin told her as she fell back down. Her breathing heavier but slower. She was so wound up it was hard to focus.

"Who's that? Someone from that planet you were on?" Yamcha asked curiously, he had never gotten the full story about what happened. Krillin didn't want to tell her, and Bulma said it wasn't his damn business. Not that he had false ideas of some place with butterflies and rainbows, he could've imagined it was hell for her.

Krillin glared at him for a moment, this wasn't their placed to ask. "Calm down, just us, you fainted in the gravity room. The chip malfunctioned, you probably blacked out as the gravity went out of whack for a minute. Luckily Yamcha was coming to check on you as it happened, and Dr. Briefs made sure nothing was wrong. So, you've been resting for a few hours."

Chi-Chi let out a sigh as she brought a hand over her face. "It was all a dream…" She whispered.

"Hm?" Krillin said not quite catching what she said.

"N-Nothing." She said, Just a dream… Just a dream. She said calmly to herself. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes looking to Krillin.

He blushed slightly, "O-Oh me? Eh I just came over to see how everyone was doing." He was kind of busted, he had felt Chi-Chi was over at Capsule Corp. Her energy was more distinct with how strong she was. He had wanted to come over and talk with her. It had been awhile since they talked. Plus, he was building up the courage to ask her out on a date again. Though as he saw how strong she was he was worried about offending her.

Chi-Chi rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. "I'm alright now." She said noting as Krillin let go of her hand and took a seat in the chair as Yamcha still holding his jaw sat in the couch across from the one she was laying on.

"You sounded pretty upset with your dream, what happened?" Krillin asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Old memories," She said almost painfully. "I want to forget them."

"You can talk with us, we're your friends." Yamcha encouraged her to open up, she had gotten Bulma to talk with him a bit more over the weeks. He hadn't not been able to get the entire story from her, but the bits and pieces he did get he could put together.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I really, don't want to." She said gently cradling her hands together. "I want to forget, I don't want to remember them anymore."

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything," Krillin eyed Yamcha for a second giving him, not to push it look before smiling back at Chi-Chi. "We are just here for you, that's all."

"Thanks." She exhaled.

Talking about it? What could she tell them? About the rapes? About her brutal training, how she became a drugged-up whore for an evening? Or maybe… the shattered image of the container that held the life of her son. It came rushing back to her as her tears ran down her face without her knowing.

She cried hard softly, her hands going to her chest.

Both men, didn't move as they watched her break down. Although they both wanted to tell her it was okay, she was never going to be okay, she had gone through hell in her mind. They did not have the right to tell her that information.

They knew she had lost something dear, Bulma didn't tell them what but it was the fact she was willing to sacrifice everything for it….

 _[***]_

It was around two in the afternoon as Chi-Chi had departed from Capsule Corp. to head towards her favorite uncle. She had missed talking with him for years, always busy and always training. Plus, her uncle and dad hadn't seen each other in years as well.

She had been wanting to see Uncle Gohan for so many years, but she always put it off to the back burner. It only took losing everything, for her to find the time to enjoy all the little things she had missed from her life.

She sailed over the low flying trees slowly, just enjoying the breeze, she could've drove but she'd been so used to flying back on Vegeta-sei she couldn't just stop. If she had to go anywhere she flew or walked. Plus… she hasn't really practiced driving all that often.

As she just let herself fly low over the tops of trees, she wondered.

 _"_ _Hey look, Chi-Chi, before you go…" Krillin said blushing furiously as he she was ready to leave. Clearly something was on his mind._

 _Chi-Chi stopped herself before she took off as her old friend approached. "What is it?"_

 _He opened his mouth to speak, but he shook his head. Man, he was such an idiot! He just wanted to ask her out, she'd turned him down before sure, but seriously he could ask her out for just a nice evening as friends, right?_

 _"_ _L-look, it's not a big deal or anything. But tonight, we're having a small… get together at Kame House. The whole gang will be there." He took a breath before looking up at her. "I wanted to ask you to come over with me, if that's alright. Launch, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu are all coming. I thought I'd ask you if you'd like to go with me?" Alright he said it, now he'll just have to ask Kami for a little help._

 _Okay!_ _ **A lot**_ _of help._

 _Chi-Chi stared at him for a moment, blinking, as she recognized that voice anywhere. Yep, that was embarrassed and slightly desperate. A trademark for him trying to ask her out, she'd heard it many times before._

 _"_ _Krillin… will you ever just man up when you ask me?" She sighed, shaking her head with a smile._

 _He let out a strangled gasp of surprise, "I-I. It just was as friends! Yeah friends!" He said holding his hands up defensively._

 _She stared at him knowingly. "Next time you ask a lady out, be strong about it. A woman doesn't like nervousness, just say it. Oaky?" She almost sounded scolding but it was true, he could stand up to a saiyan warrior and fight without reserve or care for himself but simply asking her to come out with him on a little date was too intimidating?_

 _He sighed his head falling in defeat. "Sorry, I really blew it." His arms fell limp as his back slumped down slightly._

 _"_ _It's cute, but, I'll see if I can drop by. I'm going to see Uncle Gohan and if I have time tonight I'll drop over, okay?" She said, he gave her a nod before she turned around._

 _"_ _Thanks for inviting me. You are a good friend Krillin." Chi-Chi's smile made him smile back, at least he hadn't totally wasted his chance. She might drop by, and he could try again…. Maybe._

Chi-Chi felt like laughing at the whole situation now, it was a little funny. But she probably owed it to her old friends to stop by and see what was going on with them, and let them see that she was okay at least. Plus, she had to start moving forward.

She could talk with Uncle Gohan and maybe he could give her some answers that she couldn't find with herself or her dad. Her old uncle was the best at listening and being so calm and kind. One might not realize he was such a skilled fighter with his attitude, but that's what made Uncle Gohan special.

She swept around the trees, the old sights and sounds of the forest he lived, all the way out in the middle of nowhere slowly coming back to her.

It was a beautiful place in the start of summer.

The rivers were flowing along the steady stream, the birds sang their songs as she passed quietly overhead. She could see all the creatures all over the place darting all over. It was a piece of paradise, "If only I could live out in a place like this someday." She sighed.

Everything so majestic, it was incredible. Then Chi-Chi heard something, it was loud and out of place. "What-? Was that?" She said slowly down, her eyes and ears looking around from above the trees.

She waited and it came again, a little louder, it sounded like crying or wailing almost? But out here? In the forest, it could be an animal… but her ears perked waiting again.

Chi-Chi flew towards the sound, there couldn't be any children out here? Could there? It sounded sad, like a baby calling out for someone.

She flew over the trees but as she did she noticed something looking up at her but as the sun was slightly glaring into her eyes from the reflection of the river she missed what it was as it darted into the underbrush.

"What was that?"

She slowly descended down from the air landing on the small patch of dirt and grass where she saw it. She didn't hear anything, or see anything. Maybe she had just imagined it?

She looked closer at the ground and noted the small marks, something was on all fours. They led her towards a small bush, around the side of a tree.

It happened again, quietly, softly, a whimper and cries. It was no animal cry either. She could tell that now.

Chi-Chi looked towards a bush, it had some leaves and sticks broken off from it. She hadn't imagined it. She walked closer and as she did, she felt the cries and whimpers stop.

Whatever it was she didn't want to spook it. She was curious now, "Hey, it's okay." She said softly going to her knees. Her training clothes were still dirty and she didn't care about their appearance, a little dirt and grime never hurt clothes with a thorough beating in a washing machine.

There was still whimpering and shaking from the bush but it didn't move from inside and Chi-Chi wasn't going to try and pull out whatever it was. Without seeing what it was at least.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a nice lady." She said her voice soft and assuring as she set her hand down in front of the bush. "Please come out," She said again, her soft words making the whimpering stop as she saw a slight bit of movement and from inside the bush she saw a pair of black eyes looking up at her.

It wasn't an animal… "Come on, I promise I won't hurt you." She said again tapping the ground slightly.

"Mmmh Mmmh" She heard it whimper as it pulled back slightly, the shaking and rustling of the leaves. She wondered if it was some small feral child? The one raised by wolves and such?

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said reaching back inside of her pouch and pulling out a small cloth. "Let me look at you and clean you up." She said again holding the cloth towards the bush. As she did she watched a small child's head pop out through the bushes and sniff the little handkerchief she had. "Odd, is the kid dumped out here all-"

She stopped thinking as the small boy figure came out slowly, his hands on the ground, his knees as well, a small little blue cloth diaper around his waist….

But that wasn't what she was staring at, it was the small brown tail standing upright behind him.

"Mmmaaa…." The little boy said, his black eyes, short black hair that was popping down arounds his ears. His soft expression looking up at her, Chi-Chi found her breathing stopped. Eyes wide with surprise, fear, and other emotions. _Saiyan!? It's A saiyan… But how!? Why? There's a baby-!_

"Gohan-! Son where are you!?" A voice shouted from behind her, making her head snap back around, but as she did the little boy came closer, his small hand touching her own. She sucked in a breath as the boy looked up at her. His tail sliding around her wrist as the movement of the brush came behind her and a large figure with spiky hair with it standing just feet away from her.

 **MB: Sits back and smokes a cigarette, yep... Yep... this is why I write. *Muse takes it: Hey that's mine* (Seriously I don't smoke)**

 **Again a million thank yous to Gokuist and her work, tell her she's awesome! I did!**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	22. Father And Son

**Father and Son**

 **A/N: You all were so angry, so belittling of my sweet sweet Leocht for killing him. *Sticks tongue out* I believe you do owe my powerful crazy seer an apology now don't you?**

 **Yep I agree :)**

 **I cranked this out as fast as I could with unbetaed ness a I don't have time. I'll be gone all weekend for drill. Yay military duties.**

He had looked around for Gohan after coming back from fishing. It had only been two or three hours, since he left and found that his son had wandered off. He'd been following his scent for about ten minutes, until he had come to a clearing.

Except it wasn't just his son he found, it was another person. They were on their knees with Gohan who was always exceptionally scared of everything, was right beside them. His black eyes widened as he saw them but he didn't think much of it.

"Gohan-! What are you doing all the way out here? You know I told you I went fishing." He squatted down, wearing only a pair of short tight training shorts. They had ripped from putting them on, using the scraps as Gohan's underpants.

"Dahh?" the little boy said as he peering around the other person in their midst. His eyes shifting from his dad to the very nice smelling person. The scent, had drawn him out, it was something he knew, without realizing it.

Chi-Chi was shocked, stunned, befuddled, and shaking. Her head looked towards the small boy with the saiyan tail who was touching her then back to HIM-! "No…" She said in a low growl looking him, she slowly got to her feet the boy's tail slipping free as she got up.

He had come back for her. The devil she'd escaped, was back! "Kakarot," Her aura slowly gathering around her.

"Hm?" The man said blinking looking at her. "Whose Carrot?" His head cocking to the side. This person was strange, but somehow, she looked familiar. There was the feeling of aggression rolling off them as they took a step forwards. Eyes burning with an emotion he hadn't seen before.

"You-! You-!" She repeated as she saw his dark spiky hair, the well-formed muscular frame, the scars which she had known for months. The only thing, that didn't remind her of him was his eyes. But she didn't focus on it long enough.

"Me? I'm not you," He said pouting slightly with his lips. " I'm Goku."

"Kakarot-!" She screamed her aura flaring around her as she exploded, her fist hitting who she saw as Kakarot square in the face. The blow sent him backwards, through about ten trees as he bounced and rolled before landing on his head, his legs flopped over his face.

"Owww-!" Goku whined but he saw the person coming again. He wasn't caught off guard as he flipped up to his feet dodging left, as she missed smashing a tree before coming right back at him.

"Whoa!" He said pulling the side. "Hey!" as a kick went for his head. "Why. Are. you. Fighting. Is this. Some kind. Of game?" He did the splits as his attacker dove over him rolling up to their feet.

"You bastard!" She hissed as she collected herself.

Goku frowned, "That's not very nice, I am a boy. See?" He said dropping his trousers unveiling his willy for her to stare at, and only setting off his assailant even more. "What!?" He flabbergasted. "I don't know what your problem is, but come on I showed you!"

"Kakarot! Why are you here!? Who's that little boy, and why are you where my uncle is!" She didn't let him respond as she went on the offensive again.

She was so much faster, than before, stronger too. But Kakarot didn't even look like he was trying, in fact he seemed to be enjoying himself as she tried to hit him.

He blocked both of their fists. "Wow, you're really strong." He smiled, as he felt himself feeling each hit around him ripple outwards in small shockwaves.

"Stop playing games, haven't you done enough! Did you come back here to rape me again, mock me? Kill me? I'm not your damn woman anymore! I'm free from you and if-" She was shoved backwards, Kakarot not even breaking much of a sweat as he looked at her stunned.

Goku paled slightly, oh boy he had done a bad thing. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were a girl!" He said holding his hands up. "I've never seen a girl before, please don't be angry with me otherwise Grandpa might not forgive me if I hit a girl."

It made sense now, the pillows on her chest, the rounded but. Yep, Grandpa told him what girl's looked like but of course, he hadn't seen one. Plus, Gohan was a boy since he had a penis just like him. Oh-! "Gohan!" He shouted quickly before Chi-Chi had even blinked saw him dash back where she first saw him.

She growled and moved to follow but as she did she saw him holding up the little boy in his hands and holding him against his chest. "Ah, sorry your dad's forgetful. I didn't mean to leave you out here and play with the girl." He said apologetically nuzzling the boy's face.

"You forgive dad?" He chuckled as the little boy let out a cry of elation as his tail wagged behind him. "You're probably hungry, I need to go get that-"

"HEY!"

Goku turned back towards the girl and smiled, "Sorry I can't play anymore, Gohan needs his lunch. He's got as big of an appetite as me!" He all but waved her off as he moved to start walking back towards his house.

"Kakarot!" She screamed her aura flaring again, gaining the man's attention who looked back at her. "Put the boy down, you're not dragging someone into this, this is a fight! You came here-"

Goku just stared at her as she rambled on and on, looking to his son who touched his face and pointed at the girl. "I know she is weird." he said looking at him, but his little boy pouted and pointed again. "What? She's a girl I can't fight her." He explained it the girl, but now his son wanted him to fight her too.

Chi-Chi roared jumping towards him, her aura flaring up red just a bit as she got closer towards him. "Kakarot- You are done-!" How dare he do this to her! Mocking her, ignoring her, the pompous son of a bitch! She felt her breathing growing sharper more ragged as the Kaio-Ken erupted around her.

"Goku, I'm Goku not ka-carrot. Okay? Not that Carrots aren't bad, kind of tasty, if you bake them their pretty good though." He said looking up at the sky, it had been awhile since he had carrots. Maybe he could go find some. He started walking away with Gohan again as his son tapped him again.

Chi-Chi's brow was twitching rapidly in aggravation. She lost her control and swung for him, of course Kakarot dodged her his free hand holding his son in one hand as his forearm blocked both of her fists.

"Look, you want to play, but I have to eat. Maybe later okay?" He said shoving her backwards, snapping her out of her kaio-ken as she stumbled backwards.

She felt the strain of the day quickly catching up to her, she had already used this technique training, now she was using it again after not having a proper rest. Her eyes looking at the image of Kakarot's face, though without the dark lines, the heavy smirk, no just a happy grin on his face. So many questions, but she couldn't let him build his strength up. She had to end him!

Chi-Chi fired towards him again, but the man just dodged her again and again. Even holding a baby, he was still far faster than her. She went for almost a minute of him dodging her, until she fell backwards her kaio-ken fading into nothing as she panted for air. This is insane! He wasn't even trying, "You-!" She growled through her breathes as the man scratched his head.

"I'm Goku not you," He sighed shaking his head, "First she calls me Carrot now you, maybe girls are just this weird. "He looked to Gohan and then back to her. "Look if you want to stop by later we can do some fighting. But it's dinner time!" He smiled looking to leave again but a small hand stopped him.

Gohan tapped him again and pointed. "Maaa." He said, looking towards Chi-Chi. His black eyes knew, his nose knew, and his blood told him the truth.

Instincts ruled the young saiyan child. He recognized his mother's scent as one that shared his own. Much like his father, the boy knew his parents solely off smell. Even if he had not ever seen or touched her before, this half-saiyan knew what both did not.

"Gohan what's wrong?" He asked as his son pointed at the girl. He looked back at her then to his son again.

"Maa." he said again, his tail flicking behind him as he tried to reach for her. His small chubby hands and tiny fingers reaching for the girl who was trying to just process everything.

Goku set down his son, letting him try and show him what he wanted. Gohan didn't speak very well, he could only say a few things and most of the time he had to guess what he was saying or until Gohan stopped crying. Man, he wished Grandpa was still around to help him with this whole being a dad thing.

Chi-Chi watched as the small boy crawled towards her like a child would, his eyes wide as he got on all fours and reached the bottom of her feet. His small tiny fingers pressing over her training shoes as he looked up at her, he had soft dark brown eyes. "Maa" He said again his other hand reaching up for her.

She didn't move, she couldn't even think. Her heart was racing, her mind going faster and faster as she tried to process everything. She looked up at Kakarot who just watched the small boy and entirely ignored her at the same time. His fingers scratching the side of his head.

"Wh-what are you doing here Kakarot, why do you have a baby?" She swallowed the lump growing in her throat as she looked from one to the other. This must still be some kind of dream.

"Come on," he whined, how many times did he need to say it "the name's Goku. I'm not Kak...Ka… Carrot okay?" Were girl's always like this. Man, no wonder Grandpa told him to be extra nice to girls. They were strange creatures.

"Th... This is your son?" She stammered as she looked down at the small baby smiling up at her.

Goku nodded. "Yep, came out of the same pod I did, had some note about some things, but Grandpa told me we were father and son and Grandpa was always right. So yeah I guess we're a dad and son thing." He smiled watching the girl's face contort as she knelt down.

Her hands slipping closer around the little boy's waist eliciting a cry of happiness as she picked him up. His brown tail coming around her wrist as she held him. Her eyes looking over every single little feature telling herself this wasn't real, she wasn't really doing this.

"Mooooom" Gohan said as Chi-Chi's grip faltered. She never felt the ground, only a sea of darkness engulfed her, as she fainted.

[***]

Goku carried her and Gohan back inside, his son's expression a strange one as he looked very upset, but it wasn't directed at him. It was at the girl who had stopped moving. She had gone to sleep just like that! "Girls are _really_ weird." He said as he walked inside the small little house, spacious enough for a small bed that Goku's feet stuck out of, a cabinet with three pairs of clothes. A crib for Gohan, and a dresser with a picture of grandpa. That was all he had, and all he had known since Grandpa had been caring for him.

Goku set her down atop the sheets, wanting to move Gohan from her but his son refused to let go of her shirt. He was probably just worried about her. It wasn't natural for people to fall asleep like that. He just left him there for the moment as he went about his duties, he went to go retrieve the fish he'd left outside, the hefty hundred pounder didn't put up a good fight, he was almost disappointed.

Goku picked up the fish and dragged it over the spick and skewered it over the small fire which needed another log.

He eyed a tree and with just reflexes alone shouted and threw his fist forward and shattered the base, it tumbled over and the large wild man walked over and picked up the log. Taking it back over to the fire pit he lit ablaze on instinct with his ki, the actions not abnormal to him. It was just a reflex

He sat down as he watched the large fish cook, his mind forgetting completely about the crazy girl he had sleeping in his bed while Gohan looked on from his crib.

"I really wish you were with me Grandpa. I don't know what I'm doing, you knew how to take care of Gohan… I lose him all the time. He doesn't like to eat the fish most times." He sighed, his legs crossed. A hand under his chin as he pondered what he was going to do.

He didn't remember anything before Grandpa, just his smiling face as he woke up, he asked him questions that he didn't understand. He didn't know his name, he didn't know where he was, or anything.

Grandpa kept him wrapped up in bandages for over a week, until he recovered, but just as he had recovered his son had come out of his pod. The large green device had hummed loudly for some time until it let out a ding sound.

Goku saw the shock on his grandpa's face when his son had come out, he didn't know it was his son. But Grandpa found a note, a note that blew out of the house a long time ago. He told him that he was his son, his child. He couldn't really remember exactly what was said but he trusted Grandpa.

Also, he and Gohan bonded really well, the name sort of popped up as he just called Grandpa, Grandpa and Gohan, Gohan. It was really nice for a while. The three of them having a fun time, Goku learned how to take care of his son, spending his time cleaning him, washing him, and failing to feed him properly.

They were happy. Goku brought home dinner, learned how to cut down trees, control his strength and take care of his son.

It was nice, but then just one day Grandpa didn't wake up. He just slept, and never woke up. But he knew what he had to do, Grandpa told him that if he never got up to just bury him after a few days. He could feel energy, and he couldn't feel that spark of life from him anymore. It was a sad day, for both of them, the sky even cried as Goku let his Grandpa go.

He really missed him, he needed his knowledge, he didn't know what he was doing half the time with Gohan. It had only been two weeks and he was making a lot of mistakes.

He sighed, his eyes watching the darkening fish before getting up from where he was. "I'm trying my best for you Grandpa." He walked back inside of the small house and looked down at his son who was standing up in his crib, pointing at the girl in the room.

"What's up Gohan?" His voice directed towards his son's babbling as he pointed at the girl. His hand slipped gently under his shoulders as he picked him up and held him against his chest.

"Ma… Maaa" He said waving towards the scent on the bed, he knew, His instincts told him she was his maternal parent.

Curious as he was Goku didn't understand what Gohan said half the time. He had to sigh, okay most of the time he didn't. Gohan just didn't talk very well, but he was a baby. Grandpa said babies needed time to learn how to talk. But if he was loving and kind Gohan would show him what he wanted.

"Down?" He said gesturing towards the bed. His son's tail flipped up excitedly, "So a yes I guess."

Setting him down on the bed, he watched his son's voice rise up in excitement. He climbed over top her sleeping form his tail looping around the girl's wrist.

"Be nice, son she's a girl and-" His nose sniffed burning! "Ahh food-!" Goku yelped running outside to begin beating off the flames that were making his fish a little crispier than he liked.

While one crisis was being dealt with outside, the boy looked upon his mother. His blood was mixed with hers, her scent was one that was unique solely to her. He never had smelled it before but he knew it. Something told him this was his mother. A memory, something that drew him beyond his mental understanding. There was a beat in his heart that told him the truth.

He pulled on her training shirt shifting the orange fabric as he climbed atop her chest, his tail securely holding onto her wrist for support. His chubby fists tugged against her as he pulled her shirt again and underneath to the side popping free something his mind new instantly what it was.

He knew the shape, and he knew what milk was and where it came from, Gohan knew what he had to do.

[***]

Chi-Chi was slowly being sucked out of her state. Her mind and body realizing feelings and pressures against her as she felt sensations against her chest.

It was foreign, out of place as she as the sensation of soft pressure against resting atop her chest. But every few seconds she'd experience a pull or a tug. Then release, only to have it happen again, she felt strange. Warm somehow, and comfortable.

Her breathing steady as she let her chest try to rise and fall, the training weights she had used making the current weight almost negligible.

Something moist gripped her and her eyes blinked, a weary groan escaped her lips as she blinked, she was in a house…. A familiar house. The many nights she had spent here she knew it by instinct. The battered wooden ceiling, the drab gray walls. "Uncle Gohan?" She asked, a weary voice escaping as her head rolled to the side, her eyes settled on a picture frame of his smiling old face. One she had taken years ago before she left him to go find another teacher to train, she guessed that her uncle had brought her here and everything was fine, until she felt it.

A warm suckle against her breast. She felt it more definite as her mind went on full alert, but her senses told her that the lips were small, but as she peered down from her head. She saw the small baby, his hands gripping the side of her shirt, the side of her shirt pulled enough to just expose her womanly assets.

Her heart was pounding, her mind couldn't connect the dots. She had a baby boy, with a tail suckling from her breasts as if he wanted to drink her milk. That was Kakarot, that was his baby, but why was it-! _No! No! This isn't happening!_

She panicked, freaked out, lost her composure.

All of them happened at once, she jumped, upwards in the bed, her voice letting out a scream of shock. The saiyan child was stunned and lost his hold and fell to the mattress.

Chi-Chi was trembling her hands grabbing at her shirt covering herself as the door flew open. Beside her and there Kakarot's face reappeared.

"You're really loud." He deadpanned, but before either could continue the conversation, Gohan burst into a wail.

Goku quickly rushed over and picked up the little boy, his hands holding him against his chest patting his back, "Hey, don't worry. I'm here, I'm here." He said consoling him as he had seen Grandpa do many times. But Gohan kept wailing. _Gee what do I do now?_ He said rubbing his back softly but still the cries kept coming.

Chi-Chi, was dumbfounded at everything that was happening. There wasn't a book, training manual, teacher, or even Kami that could've prepared her for this. Why was Kakarot being everything that he shouldn't be. Was this not actually him? But what about the kid with the tail?

She looked at the man who had a hairstyle unique to only two beings and the other one had an unmistakable scar on his face so that ruled him out instantly. His posture, his demeanor all of it wasn't him, but it had to be him. Their voice, features, physical strength all of it was a dead giveaway in her mind.

Yet this man didn't even appear to be like him in any form, he had a gentle look on his face as his fingers rubbed the baby's back who clutched at his shirt and cried and cried. She swallowed, as she got up from the bed, slowly moving towards the door backing away from this. Yet as she took a step back she saw the picture on the dresser, it was her uncle. The sweet old man, and his house. "This doesn't make any sense." Her voice cracking with emotion, her voice drawing the attention from Kakarot or who she believed to be towards her.

"I'm sorry, but Gohan's upset. You can leave… you um," he said not sure what to call her. "girl. I have to calm him down." He said awkwardly sitting down on the bed. His large hand running through his hair as he didn't know what to do. He just patted his back as Gohan sobbed and wailed. The noise hurting his ears, but it wasn't his fault, Gohan was a baby. That's what they did.

He looked at the picture, "any hints Grandpa?" He asked, wondering if he might get an answer. But no, he never did. It was too be expected though, Grandpa died. "Shh, Shh I know." He said to Gohan as his wails slowly died down but he still cried. "I think I need that bottle thing!" He exclaimed as if coming to a eureka moment. He grabbed the large white bottle which he filled up every morning.

Why didn't she run, fight, go for help? She just stood there, her eyes were just transfixed on the sight before her. As the man she believed to be a devil made flesh gave a bottle to a crying infant. His hands were wrong, he wasn't being as gentle as he should, but was apparently trying she had seen how strong he was to just take her blows and knock her away.

She glanced towards the photo and back to him, his eyes shifting between that and the baby whose cries had died down more as he got to drink. "Did you call that man Grandpa?" She asked pointing towards the picture.

It was lunacy, that's all she could tell herself. Asking him any questions, towards him at all, as if this act was _genuine._

Goku smiled and nodded at her, "Yep that's Grandpa."

She felt a lump go down her throat. "Where is he?"

Goku's smile dropped into a slight frown, he looked back to Gohan and shook his head. "He's gone, he went to sleep and never woke up about two hands ago."

Chi-Chi was sad but also perturbed. "Two hands?"

"Yeah, I can't count very well after ten. So, I use hands." He said with a slight laugh, as Grandpa told him he needed to learn how to count, but he was just always so busy. Gohan needed almost all of their attention. But babies needed that, and he needed to be a good dad, so that's what he'd do. He'd get better at it, like everything he did. "With Gohan around I can use his hands to help me count though he doesn't hold up his fingers when I ask him too." He laughed bringing his nose down to his son's forehead. He always liked warm breath on his head when he had his bottle.

This was insane, everything about this was wrong! None of this should be happening, "W-Who are you?" Would he just admit he was him, tell her that this entire thing was a fabrication.

"Name's Goku, this is Gohan." He said pointing towards himself then to his son. "What's your name girl?"

"You know who I am." She looked into his eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, and slowly shook his head. "You're a girl, right?"

"Of course, I'm a girl!" She shouted, making Goku's head draw back slightly in surprise of her reaction. "How do you not know who I am, you took me, don't tell me you're acting as if you forgot everything you did to me."

"I've never met a girl before, I've only ever known Grandpa and Gohan. I think you're confusing me with someone else." He said as Gohan finished up his bottle, he set it on the dresser as he brought up Gohan to his shoulder to do the _burp_ thing. He patted him a little hard but Gohan didn't seem to mind. The small boy letting out an adorable small belch as Goku chuckled. "Yeah, I forgot about the whole bottle thing, don't worry though I'll get this whole dad thing down." He laughed as he took Gohan and set him back down in his crib.

He smiled as he rubbed his son's small patch of hair atop his head, he had his meal. Speaking of! "Time for fish." He announced abruptly, he walked towards Chi-Chi backed away from him and out the door, but he didn't even pay her any mind as he plopped down to his fish which was well done. He grabbed a chunk of meat and began biting into it without any sort of manners. Not that he needed them, he was hungry.

Totally oblivious to the woman around him he just ripped into bite after bite. Until about a minute later he looked back, his cheeks full. "I got. Pwenty." He said, a mouthful of food in his jaw as he ripped off an entire bone with meat and offered it to her.

"I have to go." She said taking a step back from him.

"Sure, you don't want a bite?" He grinned, taking another bite. "It's a little salty but I got it fresh."

She ran a hand over her forehead, finding herself sweating for some reason. "Do you not remember me? Do you not remember Vegeta-sei, the tournament, Leocht, Broly? You have to know something." But the man shook his head.

"Look," He said stopping his mouthful to turn to her. "I don't know what you're talking about, I only know Grandpa and Gohan. You're the first person I've seen besides them. Now do you want to eat some food? Gohan will wake back up in another hour and I have to go take care of it and I won't be able to play with you okay?" He said offering her again another bite.

She looked to him, his eyes showed no lie, none of that twisted desire or lust she had seen for so many nights. These were soft eyes, a man who was just out in the wilds raising his son, he looked tired but content. She needed to think, fighting him was impossible, she had burnt herself out twice today and he didn't even look to be struggling with their impromptu fight.

A fresh mind. "Another time," She said, he shrugged turning back to eat but stopped with a realization.

"What's your name?"

 _Is this real?_ She thought, "Chi-Chi." She said watching his face for some kind of reaction but nothing except a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"That is a funny name, do all girls have strange names?" He was still smirking laughing. _What kind of name is Chi-Chi?_

"You really don't remember…?" She whispered as he stopped.

"What?"

She shook her head, waving off what she said. He had saiyan hearing for sure. "N-nothing." With that he went back to eating. Chi-Chi stayed for another few moments watching him eat. Her eyes shifted as she saw the dropping sun, it was getting late. _Too late,_ to go to Kame House for the reunion… But she needed to rest up, tomorrow she would come back here and get some answers.

 _Real Answers._

 **A/N: Yep, now what questions would you want answered, I'll see how I can with the next chapter :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	23. Mother

**Mother**

 **A/N: Yep, Goku was making an appearance here. But permanently? hmm whose to say? (well me i'm writing it :D) Also Please go check out Gokuist on deviantart and Tumblr. For her wonderful fan art please. She's an amazing artist and deserves more praise for the work she did for this story without anyone asking.**

 **To answer some questions, no Foxsqueen he's blindly ignorant. Welcome back SS4 Chi, its been awhile :P And don't worry things will be a bit more _Light_ Hearted this chapter *Smirks* But oh fun to be had later... Much fun... Anyway enough idle prattle enjoy the next chapter.**

Chi-Chi didn't know what to do, she was stuck. Well it hadn't helped that she hadn't told anyone about what she had found.

Information was what she needed now, not only about everyone else, and about everything in between. It was enough to drive her almost to insanity. Not because, she didn't believe it could happen. Her world had already been thrown upside down once before, why couldn't it happen again? But the scope of it, that was the problem.

If he really was Kakarot why wouldn't he have come after her? Fought her? Bedded her like so many times before. Not that she really didn't that to happen, but there had to be something going on.

Only Kakarot knew where earth was, Bulma had blocked the scouters ability to detect ki signals from the planet with a clever satellite redirecting and deflecting the waves. But how would he have known to even come here?

That was burning in her mind, as she tried to understand every possible angle Kakarot could be using.

Then again?

What if he had really lost his memory, Kakarot never played this type of game with her. She had barely felt his ki on the world. It was why probably none of her friends could sense him. But that being said, it wouldn't be hard to imagine how strong he really was. She had tried a Kaio-Ken attack and he was still faster and stronger than her. Granted she hadn't pushed herself to a three or a five which might allow her to keep up with him.

But that was frightening, she knew from past experiences that if a saiyan was near death or fought in battles they would only get stronger. If Kakarot had been beaten to such an extreme his strength doubled would've eclipsed all the training she did with King-Kai.

Her greatest fear though, was this was all just an act, some type of lure or bait to trick her. That he might enjoy breaking her again one last time. Yet from what she had seen and talked with from Kami there was little evidence to show that was going on.

Kami hadn't realized the energy, as it was not nearly as dark as when Kakarot had first appeared. This energy was soft, light, and happy. It didn't project any of the emotions that Kakarot had first done when he arrived. So the guardian simply hadn't thought of it until it was brought more to his attention by Chi-Chi.

So here she was, at the lookout staring down into the sea of clouds. Waiting for Kami's answer to her request. He could tell, her some things. Give her answers to questions that she needed.

Dressed in her house clothes as Kami had considered her request so long as she appeared non-violent. He was wearing something slightly provocative in order to see his reaction. To see that if he might slip up just enough for her to catch him. She might be pushing her luck a little bit, but there were no dragonballs to be used to save people this time. As well as, they were not going to be usable for the next ten months.

Her shirt was soft blue with a slight plunge to her neckline. Around her legs was a knee length white skirt, that slit up both sides to expose just enough leg. If she caught him looking, she would know. She had grown akin to Kakarot's eyes on her, and his ki when he was studying her.

Taking a deep breath, she waited, the time dragging on as she heard the humming of Mr. Popo who tended to the garden and watering the plants atop the lookout.

The clack of a cane came slowly from behind her as Chi-Chi remained resting along the edges.

It stopped just behind her, she said nothing but waited. "I have thought about what you have asked," He sighed, the old guardian looking at the woman who kept her back to him. "I shall accompany you."

Chi-Chi turned her head back towards him, relief shone in her eyes as she let out a breath and nodded. "Thank you."

Kami nodded, "We shall meet the man you call Kakarot, but who calls himself Goku. I shall peer into his mind and tell you the truth. Though I ask, what will you do with either answer?"

Chi-Chi paused, then turning back towards the clouds. "I don't know." She knew what she would do if he really was Kakarot.

But what would she do if he was no longer him? But the key detail that remained was one that had kept her awake for many nights since leaving. It was the face of a small baby. The one that called her mom, that she woke up to have him suckling from her breast as if he was her own child.

Her child was dead. She saw the shattered container, she watched Leocht do it. She killed the life in that room. So why would this child call her mom? Reach out for her, she wasn't a mother. She had lost her child back on Vegeta-sei…

But… But…

She didn't know, but she had maternal instincts. Feelings that kept her awake at night, what if the boy wasn't be fed. What if his diaper wasn't being changed? Maybe he stayed up crying all night?

These things shouldn't happen to her but she felt them anyway, she didn't feel anyway about other children. She had seen babies before, they were cute but never did she feel a pull towards them like she had with the boy Gohan.

The boy's face kept in her mind, how she saw things. That she both wanted and did not want to see. His black eyes had a hint of brown in the pupils, His soft rounded ears, the smooth paler skin that looked, like hers… No, don't- Don't think about things like that.

Kami saw the distress in her eyes, she was apprehensive, knowing the truth was almost as painful as wanting the truth. Kami could feel things about the energy she spoke of, but she needed to see them. Both of them.

What if the answer was not what she thought?

If he wasn't Kakarot, and the boy just had a tail. Then she could breathe a sigh of relief, although concern that how someone was so strong and living where Uncle Gohan was, strange but not unwelcome as he clearly knew her uncle and thought acknowledged him by the picture.

She could live with that, the other answer though, she didn't know if she could handle it.

If he really was Kakarot, she would have to begin training immediately. But that didn't make her heart race, the sight of the baby boy. It was impossible, logically, but her mind and body felt differently. Instincts always won over reason. As a fighter, she had always learned to go with her gut, because no mother would ever abandon their child.

"Let's depart." Kami said taking slowly to the air, as Chi-Chi nodded and followed beside him. The two speaking very little.

For both knew the severity of the situation, except for one the fate of the world could be decided and in the other. Their world would be thrown on its head.

Goku was busy, running back and forth after Gohan who was mildly streaking through the trees, the extra limb making it hard for Goku to catch him as he was half playing and half laughing.

He and his son always enjoyed games, they got to laugh and have fun, just like it was with Grandpa. He had been a little curious about the strange girl that had arrived the other day.

No one else had shown up since then, and Gohan kept looking around for her. He snuggled in the sheets smelling them, he could tell, as he smelled it too. That smell was nice, personally he felt she was weird but, he wasn't going to judge though.

Grandpa told him to be nice, and he would be nice and-!

Goku was slapped on the shoulder by Gohan who hit him with his tail as he climbed up the tree again.

His father jumped slightly at the action but scampered up after Gohan who jumped to the next tree. His childish laughter making his dad laugh as he jumped after him, though he was taking it slow as Gohan wobbled with all four limbs on the tree branch.

"Ah ah! I got you now son!" Goku grinned as he slid down on the large branch with both of his feet gripping either side.

Gohan let out a wail of surprise as he crawled forwards towards the edge as his dad crept up behind him ever closer.

Goku grinned cheekily as his fingers slowly walked along the branch towards his son who wasn't going to get caught and promptly flipped down from the tree his tail snagging the nearest branch and flung himself to another tree.

"No fair!" Goku cried out before leaping out after him. His son already scurrying down tree branch and to the main trunk as his dad caught it with both hands and flipped himself upwards.

Neither minded the rough horseplay, Goku's and Gohan's clothes were long abandoned as both naked father and son enjoyed themselves.

As they continued to play until Gohan slipped his tail's nimble grip unable to catch a branch sturdy enough he let out a shrill cry as he fell.

He never hit the bushes or the roots below. As his dad dove and caught him, the little boy's head tucked against his chest as Goku patted and consoled him. The little scare was enough to end playtime.

"It's okay, Dad's here." He said rubbing the boy's back with slow circular motions.

The fear getting the best of Gohan's excitement as he was carried back up from the ground, still tucked against his father's warm chest. His tears falling into a whimper as he was carried back towards the small house.

It was almost time for lunch anyway.

Goku reached the front door as he felt something coming towards him. One was familiar the other… he couldn't place. His one hand still kept Gohan cradled against him, the other still rubbing his lengthening black spikes atop the boy's head.

His eyes focused and he saw two shapes, one he quickly recognized as it got closer, except she looked much different, and the other one looked like an overgrown vegetable, that had wrinkles and hair. Didn't look good to eat, anyway.

He watched as they landed but immediately the girl's eyes went wide and she looked away from him. "Hey there! You came back, nice to see yah… Yah… hm… What's your name?" He forgot, she only said it a few times and Gohan had been needing his attention.

"It's Chi-Chi! And why are you buck naked?" She shot back at him, her face red as she saw both father and son nude. Though as she looked at his back she saw something.

A slightly rounded stump on his lower back, it looked like an old injury but it had been something more than that. She could see that something would have fit there exactly where Kakarot would've had his tail.

She had seen him nude enough to know.

"Because my clothes are wet. They need to dry off after swimming." He stated simply though his gaze shifted to the large green man who looked like a green grandpa without the nice beard and mustache and everything else… "Who are you?" He asked, his head cocking to the side.

"I'm Kami, the guardian of the Earth."

"Okay." he said blowing off any pretext of a longer conversation as he simply didn't think about it. He walked inside the house to set Gohan down in his crib.

Tucking him in with the sheet before rubbing his head and going back outside.

"Goku? Correct?" Kami asked eyeing the young man with a careful gaze.

"Yep. That's me." He said smiling as he walked over to another large fish over a cooking fire. Ready to have a bite before he got hungrier.

Kami coughed drawing Goku's head back towards him. "If I may Goku, can I read your thoughts."

This would be the first test of many.

Goku stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "Whatever." He said sitting down to eat. Plopping down cross legged as he began eating another fish.

Chi-Chi looked at his back watching him sit down, her mind visually reminded of many scars he had on his back. It wasn't the same one she remembered. His back had been beaten. Many times, saiyans healed well. She had seen injuries that would make her cringe, had been no big deal to most of them.

Now as she saw his back she saw the number of scars on his back. There had been no rejuvenation tank to heal those. These hadn't, there were some deep, some others that were jagged, others were criss crossed.

She felt sick slightly as she knew that Kakarot didn't have them before he left. She could only guess... "He was tortured."

Kami's voice caused her to jolt slightly. He nodded and continued telepathically. "He doesn't remember much, a few images here and there but the rest of him is nothing but a haze. He doesn't remember the things that you've told me. I very much believe that there is no more of the man who exists inside of him, the man before you know nothing. He only knows what he has been taught by a man called Gohan. Even now he doesn't think about you in any dark thoughts.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and focused on Kami's thoughts. "But, what about… the baby?" To hear that from Kami gave her relief, it gave her some comfort to know that the man who had done everything to her was no more. That the monster called Kakarot would was no longer there.

Her thoughts were running, her stomach was churning, and her heart beat faster as the energy inside of the house seemed to be reacting to her presence as it began to a child knew her specific ki and reacted to it.

Kami spoke to her again, "Is it your desire to know, If I tell you, you will have to be-"

"Tell me!" Her eyes shot at him, in a glare.

"That boy knows, and I can feel it as you do now. That is your child b-" Kami didn't get to finish as Chi-Chi ran inside the house, Goku's head snapping backwards as she raced inside, tears forming at the sides of her eyes.

"I knew it." She cried as her hands scooped up the small boy from his crib. Her eyes looking at the small child, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked up at her. He was just waking up and he saw her.

There were pieces of her there, she could see it. While Kakarot may have most of his features, the little things were there. She could tell, but as she bit back her tears as she held him, her son. Reached out for her, "Maa." He said his small chubby fingers reaching for her. His tail slipping around her waist, constricting gently against her shirt.

"My...Baby…" She cried as she pulled him close her hands wrapping around his back as he she pressed his against her chest. She kissed his forehead, softly as she couldn't believe it. It's my baby, my child. She cried such happy tears as she sat down on the bed, her cheek rubbing against his forehead as his fingers squeezed her clothes, she could feel his nose smelling her, a small child gurgle of happiness escaping as he got his mother's warm embrace.

Kami watched from the doorway as one of his students rocked back and forth, there were emotions that were few and far between that he could tell. But there was a warm joy that he could not understand for he was not human. He saw her tears running down her face as she kissed his soft face over and over again. The childish laughter rippling outwards was such a feeling that only a mother could have.

The guardian did not stand alone as Goku stood up and walked towards the door, he did not know Kami but he just stood there a soft smile on his face as he looked inside and saw the girl. Chi-Chi? Right. He told himself as he watched the girl hold his child, she looked happy but she was crying. It was strange to see the sight, Gohan never reacted like that with him. But it was a strange feeling, his son's energy was just happy and he couldn't explain why.

"So… uh Kami?" He asked looking towards the green man who looked back at him.

"What is it?" He asked, his gaze shifting from the pair inside to the man beside him.

"Why is she crying?"

The old guardian gave a smile. "She's a mother, who's happy to hold her baby."

"Ahhhh… I don't get it?" He said scratching his head. Why was the girl a mother? That was his son. "Gohan's my son."

Kami chuckled a bit, the man's mind knew nothing from before. "Gohan is your son, but that is the boy's mother. You feel it, don't you?" He asked as Goku looked from where he stood as Chi-Chi rocked Gohan in her arms, her black hair falling along the little boy's face as he yawned and nuzzled against her chest.

He felt something, but that meant that was his mother? Weird, Gohan told him he didn't know his mother. But Gohan had to of come from one.

He looked to Kami, "So what does this mean?"

A hand rested upon Goku's shoulder. "It means many things, but will you be okay with Chi-Chi coming here and being with her son?"

Goku furrowed his brows for a moment but shrugged. "It's fine, Gohan likes her. I always need help with him. I like my son, if she's his mom I think it be alright. It would only be fair, right?"

Kami patted him on the shoulder, he turned to Chi-Chi who still softly pressed her lips against Gohan's forehead. She didn't want to let her son go, by all miracles she had her baby. The name was perfect, she liked calling him Gohan. It reflected the man whose name he borrowed, it was soft, innocent, and gentle.

There were still many things she needed to do and wanted to do. The drive to be a proper mother, she needed to know his tastes, his likes and dislikes, she also had nothing for him. She looked down at his soft eyes and knew she had a great deal of work to do.

A hundred more questions raged. She had studied all sorts of things in her spare time about child rearing. It had been her biggest goal and dream. She knew that first and foremost breastmilk was ideal for a baby, any germs or sicknesses that the child got she could produce antibodies for and pass on to him. But she didn't start lactating or anything like that, she didn't have a baby properly and her body wasn't capable. She had seen Bulma, her breasts had swollen a great deal with her pregnancy nearing its end given her size. Then even more necessities popped into her head. She needed to sling, a proper changing bath. A better crib, stuffed animals, maybe a music, oh-!

"Chi-Chi, Calm down, you will hurt yourself if you think too hard." The guardian said snapping her mind away from the avalanche of motherly duties she was not having fears about.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled as she leaned back, her eyes looking towards Kami but then to the man who was no longer Kakarot. What did this mean for them? She didn't really want a relationship with him, but she could be civil with him. He wasn't the monster, only in appearance, his voice, his antics all of it wasn't Kakarot, but she could still see him in that face.

She didn't hate him, but she did not forgive him. Even if he did not remember, it was still because of him that all of this had happened.

"I feel you should talk with one another, Goku i'm sure you would like to still be with Gohan correct?"

Goku nodded, "Of course, I can't imagine being without Gohan." He looked at Chi-Chi who brushed her fingers through her child's growing black locks.

"I want him to be with me, I want to have him in my house. I'm his mother, I need to care for him." She said softly as Gohan's eyes softly slipped closed.

Goku frowned. "But if he's there? How will I be able to see him?"

"You can visit you know, the village I live in is only twenty minutes away flying." She looked back at him as she slowly rose up from the bed. "I'm sure if you went fast you'd reach it in less than five, plus I can have more room and get him a better crib and all the clothes and diapers he'll need."

"Gohan doesn't need those, he's fine without clothes he takes them off all the time." Goku countered.

Chi-Chi glared at him. "A baby shouldn't be naked, he needs diapers, books to be read to him, music to lull him to sleep, a stuffed animal. The necessities at least, I have money I can buy all those things for him."

Goku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know Gohan likes you, but how about this…."

[***]

The gang sat outside, having received the call only about an hour ago. Their idle chatter coming between each of them as most could sense the growing ki in the room down the hall. Of course, only Bunny and Dr. Briefs were allowed inside, of course the blonde ditsy woman had come and gone many times to give them the slightest of updates but for the last hour she hadn't come. They could feel it, there was no mistaking it.

"Anyone know if she's chosen a name yet?"

Chaotzu decided to break up the current conversation as they all looked towards one man.

He held his hands up, "I don't know guys, we haven't exactly been on the best of terms since she came back. She's not happy about anything, but I know one thing that kid of hers is strong. Stronger than we were a year ago that's for sure." Yamcha admitted, he wasn't upset with Bulma's attitude, she was dealing with a lot on her plate but he wanted her to at least let him help and she wasn't even letting him do that. She wouldn't open up to talk to him about what happened, but of course he figured that was a time thing. But it had been almost three months and she still bit his head off when he ever brought it up.

"I don't even want to know how strong the father is, you guys are still talking about it all the time, sheesh you could just imagine. I mean, he'd have to be for an infant to be strong?" Oolong said as he flipped through a magazine, he had considered shapeshifting into a doctor to go check on progress but with how angry the yells were coming down from the hallway he wasn't going to push his luck.

"Yeah. I mean I've heard of kids having strong kis from their parents but man that kid. I can only imagine, but I just wish I could understand what name she was yelling half the time." Krillin said kicking back in his chair, his feet resting on the table. Though as he looked at the clock.

He'd been putting it off his mind but as he glanced at it he wondered where Chi-Chi was. He knew Bulma and her were very close, perhaps a bonding that took place from their captivity but she couldn't imagine that she'd actually miss the call to come to see Bulma's baby. Even if it wasn't a pleasant memory the two of them had a connection now and understood each other much better.

All of them wanted to ask, but they couldn't. They were captives, Chi-Chi had been raped in front of Krillin's eyes. He had expected the same from Bulma and he and the others guessed that may be why they didn't talk about it, the fact the baby she carried was from a monster who took from Bulma. But she could've easily answered the question but she never did, she just wanted to not discuss it, meaning there was something more. But the only one who could know that answer would be her and Chi-Chi. But she'd locked herself away from everyone a bit as well.

He wanted to give her time, but time was slipping away in his mind. He'd been trying to ask her out, to talk to her to help her. But he always fumbled, he dropped every single opportunity he had to be more than just a friend with her.

"VEGETA-! You son of a bitch!" a voice screamed louder than the rest from down the hall, it brought everyone's heads up as they heard Bulma's growing vocal displeasure. Though none of them knew the name.

Bulma added more choice vocabulary involving a cattle prod, and several other utensils on castration if she ever saw him again. It made everyone in the hallway a little thankful they weren't in there.

"So how many hours?" Puar asked the small blue cat resting on Yamcha's shoulder.

"At least seven." Chaotzu said, making all of them find their chair or seat uncomfortable as they wondered just how much longer Bulma was going to be in there.

Time continued to just tick by, "Alright I'm going to grab snacks, if the baby is born and I'm no there tell her I was hungry." Oolong said hoping down from his seat and going to the nearest vending machine.

"Grab me a soda if you would." Krillin said watching as the pig waved back at him but did not turn around.

As Oolong rounded the corner a mildly distressed Bunny Briefs popped back, "Oh my poor baby," She said holding her very red hand. It was clear someone was gripping it hard.

"What's the matter Mrs. Briefs?" Yamcha asked getting up from his seat.

The blonde woman showed some clear wear, she was obviously not doing the best either but she just showed stress. "Oh my darling baby is just not having it easy, the painkillers aren't working and she's been yelling so much I'm getting worried." She said wiping her brow with a small hand towel stashed in her pocket.

"Why's that?" Chaotzu asked.

"Oh my grandchild, something the doctors said about the blood was rejecting them. So my darling girl is not under any minor pain relief and she's just so angry I don't know if I can go back." She looked like crying. "I'm such a bad mother and grandmother, but she's breaking my poor hand."

"Then I'll-" Yamcha said but before he finished his sentence a blur of red came down the hallway, and into the room before anyone had even blinked.

"Grab my hand and push! You want that baby gone, now come on, you can do this!" A voice shouted encouragingly but also forcefully, to the surprise of everyone.

Mrs. Briefs looked shocked as she didn't even see what had happened but she had surely felt it. "My dear, that voice?"

"Man she came here fast." Krillin said marveling as he hadn't even sensed her but she was clearly down in the room.

"Stop whining! Push! PUSH!" Chi-Chi's loud voice echoed down the hallway followed by intense screaming by one Bulma Briefs.

"Dear oh dear!" Bunny said quickly running back down towards the room as a full ten second gut wrenching scream came then silence.

But everyone in the hallway could feel it, Bulma's ki dropped drastically. And a new one flared brightly, also the screams of a tiny young baby came down the hallways loudly. "Oh my he's adorable!" Mrs. Brief's voice exclaimed as the rest of the gang sat down.

"Well that's over." Yamcha sighed with some relief.

Krillin chuckled as he looked at his friend. "Hey don't worry about it, she'll talk to you again." He tried to reassure him.

Inside the room, it was a different story as a young and newly named Trunks Briefs was ushered out of the room to be cleaned, examined and washed as a brown tail whisked proudly to the surprise of the staff but not to the Briefs and Chi-Chi who felt blood return to her hand as Bulma let go. Her hair was a mess, she was sweating, stress lines and exhaustion showing as she panted heavily in the room. Chi-Chi gave her a smile as she gave her friend a hug. "You should enter that tournament, with strength like that you'll break anyone else's hand." She joked making Bulma laugh weakly as her voice was hoarse and rough.

"Where were you? I needed a woman's touch aside from my mother a lot sooner." Bulma said her head resting against the hospital pillow.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Don't worry about me," She said her smile happy. She had a story to tell but she wasn't going to say anything to her friend. This was her moment. Her time.

"I don't ever want to do that again." Bulma exclaimed as she wanted to just close her eyes right now and sleep for a few days.

Her friend patted her palm. "I don't blame you." With how wore down she looked after so long she couldn't imagine.

As Bulma rested a very quick Bunny Briefs returned having not wanted to miss a chance to see her grandchild returned back to the room as the exam ended. Having very politely and forcefully asked to carry him back to her mother to which the staff did not argue.

Wrapped up in white blankets, a small brown tail dangled out from the top as inside Mrs. Briefs came back inside the room almost singing in happiness. "He's perfect honey." She beamed as she walked over towards her daughter. "Healthy size and weight, he's got your dad in him." She remarked as Bulma and Chi-Chi saw the small patch of Lavander hair atop his head. Very gently Bulma reached up and held the small wrapped bundle of joy against her chest.

"Hey there," She said softly as she looked down at the small form, his eyes were closed but he was awake as his small hands reached out for something.

"He wants you to hold him close." Chi-Chi whispered against her ear.

Bulma was too tired to argue or care and did so, the small boy's fingers feeling his mother. Her ki, her scent, and touch. "I'm happy to hold you Trunks." Bulma smiled as she kissed his forehead.

Both women, though not knowing it shared a first of many today. Both embraced their child for the first time, felt their soft touch and warmth.

Except….

[***]

"My Prince… Would you like to see your son?" The voice of Leocht came as Vegeta in his private quarters turned around. His eyes boring into the seer whose eyes glowed yellow.

He snorted, "Go away from me, I do not care about her. The half breed is just a bastard and means nothing." His cold gaze snapping away from her but he did not feel her leave as she soon stood behind him.

" _But, you do…"_ She whispered with a slight laugh… " _The Heir of Vegeta-sei. Prince Trunks…"_ Her smile beamed as Vegeta let out a roar his hand gripping his head.

From behind her stood the Legendary, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. "Oh, this indeed will be fun…" He licked his lips as Leocht's hands slid around the Prince's head and against his will images were shown to him. He was powerless as Leocht's gift showed him just enough, what she wanted him to see, the image of Bulma's beaten and exhausted form, she looked like hell. But as he did he saw someone approach her.

" _noo, please let me hold him. Don't take him yet."_ He heard her softly cry but they took the baby anyway…

" _What will you do Vegeta?"_ Leocht's poisonous voice slipped between his thoughts. The image of Bulma's weak hands losing the grip on **His** son. How she wanted to hold him, but someone had ripped him from her hands. It made the prince slowly see red. His woman wasn't well. He saw the state she was in, clearly, they had just shown her the child only to rip him away from her. To add another level of torture to her, the blurred image of who took her annoyed him. But it did not matter, _His_ woman had been taken from him and his son taken from her. She looked so exhausted, so helpless. Was Bulma kept alive only to give birth to his son?

Did they plan on killing her now? What the hell was happening!? His aura sparked around him. There was only one thing to do.

"I'm going to find her." He growled as Leocht's hands slipped from his head. "I will tear apart the whole damn universe, but I _Will_ Find her and my son." His thoughts closed and the world grew dark for the Prince as he collapsed to the floor.

The only sound remained was the roaring laughter of the Legendary who grinned from the doorway. _' My leocht, you are too much fun.'_

 ** _A/N: Light_ Hearted chapter remember :D Puns! I love them.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	24. Slowly

**Slowly**

 **A/N: Another update, another fun filled chapter of G/CC right... well not really. Don't worry no spoilers :D**

 **Please, please i'm begging you all go to Gokuist on Deviantart or her Tumblr page and give her a like and comment for her beautiful fan art for this piece. Or find her on and tell her she's awesome, either one is fine but please the girl deserves it.**

 **I do remember a lot of ppl thought they could never be together after what happened. Well with Kakarot anyway, am I making her to forgiving since he has no memory or is it not fair for her to give him a chance like this. I'm merely curious.**

Chi-Chi's eyes popped open as the wail erupted from inside her room. Instincts kicked in, she threw the covers from the bed and got up. She reached the small baby crib inside of her room in a blink as her arms scooped up Gohan from his blanket and brought him to her chest.

It was the second week of their agreement and still it wasn't getting any easier. The small baby boy cried as she tossed aside her night robe and pulled Gohan to her chest.

Her maternal nature was running her right now as she wasn't even conscious of her actions as she let the small boy suckle from her.

She had been taking medication to allow her body to respond to the needs of her child, an increase in estrogen, hormones, and some other drugs had allowed her body to care for a child. By either force of will, or luck alone she had quickly began producing milk to feed him, though it wasn't enough.

She cradled him with one arm, the other running a hand through his short black spiky hair. The low bangs already dangled on his forehead and just tickled the back of his neck.

A weary but happy sigh escaped her lips as she sat back down on her bed. Her baby's cries and wails faded as his almost insatiable hunger was momentarily relieved.

His soft nursing was welcome as she was exhausted, but happy.

The price of motherhood.

Although, she would've had far better situations than this one, but it couldn't be changed. Fate couldn't be controlled, she'd learned that well enough. After everything she'd been through this wasn't bad.

She had her own child. The beginnings of a family, but-

"Did Gohan need something? I heard him crying." Goku's figure jumped through the open window.

Locking them was pointless as they snapped with a lift of his finger.

Her eyes shifted to him but she shook her head. "No, he's fine." She yawned covering her mouth with her forearm. "Excuse me, I'm just tired." She said half asleep.

Goku had woken up as he felt his son's ki get disturbed immediately, he had only been sensitive to two ki's in this world. One was his son's, the other used to be his grandfather's but had quickly shifted to Chi-Chi's.

The two of them were friends in his mind. She just happened to be his child's mother, which was strange since he never met her but he didn't really care as it made Gohan happy. Which as being a dad was just a part of things, he helped out, where Chi-Chi told him too. She seemed to know what she was doing, if a little bossy but hey, Grandpa was bossy too when taking care of him. He figured it was just how some people were.

Chi-Chi was too tired to care as Goku came around the bed, taking a seat in a chair just watching his son.

Goku's soft smile was on his face, as he sat reverse in the chair, his chin resting on his forearms.

She didn't look at him, she had gotten _used,_ to his presence, though still some fears lingered she had gotten over them.

It was apparent to anyone he wasn't the same man, she would forgive Goku. But never would she forgive Kakarot. It wasn't a perfect situation, it never would be one.

Life was making the best of any situation. She had a child who had a father who cared about him, it didn't matter if they weren't _together,_ it wouldn't matter for her son.

On the bonus side of things, she had a future playmate for Gohan, Trunks was a feisty little thing. He was very strong and absolutely refused to let anyone but a Brief hold him. He would throw a fit if he didn't have his mom nearby.

 _Of course,_ that actually meant she would have to go and tell Bulma that Kakarot was here on this planet with amnesia, and also that her son had also survived and by some miracle was with him.

She didn't imagine that conversation going over so well, but Bulma might understand. _Or at least she hoped._

In addition to that she'd been blowing off all of her friends, save Bulma. It was one excuse after another, she was just tired from training to get together- though Gohan did drain her- with them or spend evenings out. She was a mother now, plus her new training was beyond intense.

Though as her eyes shifted to Goku she knew he wouldn't call it training. He called it fun, he had been craving some companionship after her Uncle died. So that was their arrangement, Gohan would spend the mornings and evenings in her house, for the lunch to the evening Chi-Chi would 'fight' with Goku as a sparring match while Gohan remained nearby.

Chi-Chi had been hesitant at first but after seeing Goku's potential strength she needed to know her own limits and discover Goku's own….

" _Times five!" Chi-Chi shot forwards, her fist connecting with Goku's forearm as he blocked her punch._

 _Her aura was burning as she quickly unleashed a violent flurry of attacks, all but three making no impact as Goku's shoulder was grazed, his stomach and sin both wincing from the blows._

 _Grappling with his fingers Chi-Chi's own grip tightly locked between his own as they braced against one another._

" _You're pretty strong," He complimented her smiling, the sweat rolling off his face as he held firm, his feet digging into the ground that began to gather around his heels._

 _Using his height against him she tossed her hands upwards and drew her shoulder lower enough to barrel over him. The pair rolled several times into the ground before Chi-Chi broke one arm up and threw it down impacting hard into another fist_

' _Too fast! I can't even touch him!' Chi-Chi was alarmed as his hand closed around hers and with a laugh he tossed her off of him. She broke through the tree line, leaves and sticks sticking out of pieces of her hair._

 _Panting as her red aura slowly dimmed but remained as Goku broke free, the largest pleased grin plastered all over his face._

" _Man this is great!" He exclaimed much to her annoyance._

 _She clenched her fists and brought them closer to her stomach. She had to focus, to see if even one time she might be able to beat him._

 _Closing her eyes, she brought out all of her energy she could for five seconds, that's all she probably had left._

" _Wow, you can get stronger. You really are a strong woman Chi-Chi. Gohan's lucky to have a mom like you!" He admitted snapping Chi-Chi's focus, she coughed. Her red aura bursting all around her into nothing._

 _She just breathed heavily and stared at him. "Why would you say that?" Her brown eyes looking to his onyx ones._

 _He shrugged slowly coming towards her, he could tell she was done. "Why not, you're strong and Gohan's mom. Grandpa always told me a strong woman would make Gohan lucky." He smiled. The two of them floating just in front of each other, Goku's smile showing as Chi-Chi's eyes began to feel tears._

 _Her damn hormones! She didn't want to start crying right now. Why did he have to say it like that, those honest words coming from_ _ **him**_ _of all people._

" _What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Goku asked touching her shoulders his soft expression shifted to worry as he saw her cry. It wasn't the same with Gohan crying, when his son cried it was because he wanted something. When Chi-Chi cried, it was other reasons._

" _No-! I'm fine-!" She snapped but Goku ignored it._

 _He hugged her, his hand rubbing up and down her back. As if he was consoling her. "It's okay, everything's fine." Goku's ministrations a direct mirror of what he did with Gohan but just on a bigger person._

 _He just didn't understand the profound impact they had on her. She had been throwing herself into everything for a week, doing anything and everything but she didn't feel like she was doing enough. Doing it right, Gohan still cried, still had fusses and messes and didn't eat well._

 _She had built herself up to be the perfect mother, that she would overcome any challenge and be the best thing for her little boy, but still he cried, he got upset. She felt herself wondering if she was deluding herself._

 _However, to hear Goku, the man who was once Kakarot tell her that her son was so lucky to have her as a mother, to tell her that she was a great person it was too much. Her frustrations at stopping him, at herself, and her life which should be nothing by comparison to her life on Vegeta-sei were ruling her._

 _Goku took that away from her in a few short gentle words. She wanted to be mad at him but, how could she? He was consoling her, telling her these things because he meant them. Not because he was one of her old friends who tried to be nice and say the right thing._

 _She cried harder against him, her tears rolling down her cheeks against his bare chest. The body that she once hated and craved at one time made her feel welcome, reassured, and safe._

She forgave him, Goku wasn't Kakarot, there was no one she could ever make that comparison as she viewed him now. She felt Gohan's lips and how they were no longer drinking as it was just mildly pulling at her breasts. She sighed with a smile, "Mommy's little boy," Her lips pressed against his forehead as she slowly got up walking towards his crib and set him down.

Wrapping her baby in his sheets just as he liked she laid his head down gently trailing her finger of his cheek. With a lingering gaze she looked back towards the chair, Goku's head was laying down on its side. Sleeping, quietly, he was apparently just as tired as she was. She wasn't going to make him leave, she was tired as well.

Crawling back into bed Chi-Chi pulled up the sheets around her head and rested her head against her pillow. Just beside her was Goku and Gohan. It was strange feeling, but it wasn't wrong.

She didn't mind, and for once she could dare say she was _happy._

[***]

"Their fucking roaches!" Raditz shouted his hand blasting away at the walls of a bunker. He wasn't supposed to be doing this! He wasn't a damn purger, his job was to run the port hub for missions. That was supposed to be, why the fuck was he doing grunt work. It was also infuriating since he now owned that fine slave piece of ass, and now he was supposed to just walk away from that? This was cruel dammit!

An explosion ripped upwards, the large bunker was devastated as a large chunk of it just exploded outwards. Radtiz shifted his gaze to the side and caught sight of Nappa, his two fingers raised into the air, a slow sizzling section of his ki rippled off his fingers as he scowled at the sight before him.

More men poured out from the holes that he had thought to crush. Of course, the Dosha galaxy had been the next one to declare its independence from the saiyans, a race in the trillions, their species reproduced at a massive rate, and were able to enter a stasis period when food or resources were dwindling. The bugs, also had a large quantity of natural resources, and high value minerals that made it inadvisable to just blow from hell in space. They lacked real power, but just raw numbers were what kept them in battles, as no matter how many they killed two more took their place.

"This is insane," Raditz said wiping his brow as Nappa just waited saying nothing.

He wasn't thinking about the bugs, that wasn't his concern. No, that wasn't it… there was something very wrong.

"Where is the prince at? Isn't he supposed to be here?" The other saiyan commented as his superior didn't speak a word.

He focused his eyes before charging up another explosion with his fingers and blew another section of the bunker to pieces and all the insectoids scrambling out of their tunnels.

He looked to Raditz as he let the smoke obscure his vision, "The prince, is here. But he's not well." He commented in a very low voice, as if he did not wish them to be heard. But was compelled to speak them anyway.

The other saiyan pulled out some debris from his hair and looked at his elder. "Still?" He moved to take a seat on broken chunk of ground as Nappa did the same, the squawking of the bugs was no alarm to an immediate threat as they had to now burrow out fresh tunnels after that last attack.

He nodded his head, his scouter flicking on to detect powers nearby, it did not see the prince but he still did not trust the technology. Raditz was loyal to the empire, and a solid drinking buddy. There was a level of comradeship between the two, it was why Nappa even bothered talking to him, even if Raditz was a third class. He had a lot of balls and guts, it made the larger balding saiyan respect him just a bit more than he should've.

"He's obsessed. He barely eats or sleeps, all he wants to do is find _something,_ as he didn't know exactly what it was. Vegeta didn't elaborate for what he was looking for, but he could guess that it had something to do with that missing female scientist he had back on Vegeta-sei months back.

Ever since then the prince had been slipping further into a madness, he was quick to anger, no longer the calm and collected man whom he'd partially raised and trained during the prince's youth. "It's consuming him, I don't know what she had or did for him. But he wants her back I can only guess, it's the only reason he hasn't blown this place to hell if he wasn't looking for her.

Raditz cracked his neck before flinging a blast of ki down at the bunker again, the explosion ruining the progress to allow them to talk a bit longer. He looked back towards Nappa, "Any guesses?"

He shook his head. His fingers finding an annoying itch on his neck as he looked at Raditz, "He's said things in his sleep… but I dare not repeat them aloud."

" _My… son."_

Those words alone scared him.

"So, what should we do about our current shit situation?" Raditz grumbled, seeing that whatever was bothering Nappa was actually serious and even he wasn't that desperate to know if it caused someone like him worry.

The larger saiyan pulled back his hand and unleashed another blast of ki towards the half standing bunker that erupted with another violent explosion, tearing a half crescent shape from the top the honeycomb like tunnels leading into were exposed. "We keep fighting until Vegeta comes back."

They didn't have any other orders, and not doing what was requested of them by the prince would be unwise with his current state.

"So…" Raditz trailed off as he slowly walked forwards Nappa beside him as the gathering masses of Doshan's began to pull free from their tunnels. "Points?"

The other saiyan eyed him carefully for a moment, but he smirked and cracked up laughing. "Sure, two per body, five for a head, and one for a limb."

Raditz snickered and nodded. "First round," He jumped skywards and landed amongst the bugs his fist smashing squarely through one's arms and into his head. Grabbing the back of his boney exoskeleton he used its corpse like a weapon and threw it into a horde of buzzing, chattering insectoids which were splashed backwards into another.

Nappa just went hands, each closed fist smashing into skull and bone, rearing back to hit another, and then another. The smashing of green blood over his fists and armor rose up quickly as the two partook in the carnage. They weren't full of energy, and their fists were still solid tools. The ravenous swarm only rose up in fervor as Raditz beat them off with punches and kicks, grabbing one and impaling its boney arm through another's chest before slamming his boot into its back and knocking over more.

Nappa was being jumped all over, their small teeth biting at his flesh, their rancid breath wanting make him gag but he jumped upwards and slammed nearly twenty of them which were on his back into another horde coming towards them, the screams ripped upwards as the burly saiyan pulled his arm back and delivered a whirling haymaker across every face he saw.

The two saiyans jumped at each other's backs, their fighting pace working in tandem. Nappa cleared the space around them, where Raditz kept the small ones that wanted to get to close with their foul mouths clear and off of both of them.

The bodies piled up and up, higher and higher. A small mountain of corpses was being crushed beneath their feet, as they continued to swarm upwards. Thirty feet high, the two saiyans fought, their anger and frustrations growing and building as the numbers kept coming. Raditz blasted another kick downwards sending those climbing over the bodies of their fellow kind down the growing valley of bodies.

Panting Raditz met his back against Nappa whose fists were white from being clenched for so long. "Ten thousand forty-six." He said as he headbutted another, watching him create another avalanche as bodies fell down the slope. The unstable mountain of corpses giving way to avalanches but the two saiyans remained upright.

"Heh, I'm over twelve." He chuckled as the other saiyan threw another two from them. He crushed so many, and yet they still came, he could see the entire valley was awash with brown, black, and green figures coming their way. "Clear the air, we need to pull back."

He didn't say anything but leap into the air, both hands glowing with a bright yellow ki, his hands extended on his sides before raising them up over his head. His green blood covered hands and armor a dark sign as he saw the growing dark clouds overhead. "Sundae special!" He roared firing a blast skywards, the blast ripping into a horde of flying insects, their numbers too great to be counted as the sky burst creating an opening of bright sun light, the golden halo of light of the planets sun exposing the two bloody saiyans.

Bodies and parts littered the grounds as Nappa took his que and followed Raditz skyward, the two escaping the cloud of locust Doshan's before heading to regroup. It wasn't a retreat, but they couldn't fight forever. It had been several hours and the blood and grime was caked into their fingers and armor.

Though as they escaped a blue aura fired downwards from nowhere, both saiyans couldn't see it as the figure slammed downwards. His fist drove into the mountain of bodies which exploded outwards with the force of an atomic bomb, the crater alone was over five hundred yards wide and over a hundred deep. Those on the ground slammed upwards into the air creating chaos for those flying as the corpses of the dead broke apart their ranks. Scattering most of them as alone his blue aura flared violently, his hair a flame of black spikes stood there standing out as he pulled out his fist from the ground.

" _Shh, Shh Trunks mom is here, no one is going to hurt you."_ Her voice spoke softly as if she was just feet away from him. _"Just sleep sweetie it'll be over soon…"_ She sounded tired, weary, and the faint cries of an infant rang out through his mind.

 _Bulma was standing in a room, wearing practically nothing, her eyes showed such weariness. She looked upset, but as if he was there he heard footsteps and a man in orange approached her and placed his hands upon her shoulders._

" _Don't touch me,"_ He heard her growl before it all escaped him. The vision was short but it was as real as the world around him.

The prince's coal black eyes went wide as he could hear Bulma. Hear her voice but she wasn't on this battlefield, but he heard her, didn't he? He was drawn here by a feeling. Was she calling to him somehow?

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa yelled as the horde rushed towards him, he wasn't moving. But his vision was closed off as the swarm of bugs cut off his sight and compacted itself to the prince. He watched the Prince not even move as they clawed over him enclosing him darkness of their numbers.

"Fuck-! Fuck-!" Raditz repeated as he dove back down his ki blasts barely making a significant impact as the hole was only covered by more bugs. He looked to the other saiyan, he was already charging up his attack to break Vegeta free but a solid cone of light tore free from the inside. The ground shook, and both saiyans covered their faces as the eruption of pure rage exploded

The bugs were blown away in a thunderous shockwave, Raditz and Nappa were thrown backwards nearly a hundred feet from the force. Keeping themselves afloat as the bodies pelted the ground, the brilliant sunlight shined through as both Nappa and Raditz looked towards where the prince stood. His blue aura crackling in power, his hand slowly rising up into air.

A slow purple glow began to enshroud his hand as both of the saiyans saw what he was doing.

" _I told you-" Vegeta's_ head snapped to the side, he heard her again!

" _I'm not leaving, you and I belong together, I don't care about the baby."_ A male voice spoke and Vegeta looked, his concentration snapped as his eyes went wide.

There was a man, his face obscured as he looked from behind him, but he could see Bulma. He saw her face, her porcelain skin, and long blue silky tendrils of hair. She had never appeared more beautiful, she was holding a baby in her arms. The cries of an infant ringing clearly. "M-My Son." He reached for them but, the image of them broke apart like glass as something touched him.

A half alive bug grabbed at his foot, his mouth jagged with blood escaping from it bit into his leg.

Vegeta's expression shifted to one of shock but as his vision faded away his eyes looked down at the fool who dared attack him. His hand exploded with a purple glow again "Galick Gun-!" He fired it outwards, and spun in a ring. The blast exploding tearing the dead and dying corpses as the prince created a tornado of purple death for several long moments before the smoke settled.

Panting for air, Vegeta saw only the arm of the bug remaining, the ground had been smoothed for miles around, as if someone had taken a spoon to the surface and pulled out a chunk from the ground in a surface.

" _Stop-! Just stop!"_ Her voice broke through the silence as the dust, his eyes watched as Bulma appeared in the smoke, her eyes shined tears. She looked in his direction but not at him as he saw the image of the man again. _"I just want to be left alone-"_

" _Bulma, he'll never hurt you again. You don't have to think about him, it can be you and me-"_

Vegeta wanted to scream, he wanted to just tear the head off of that fool who dared touch her, talk as if he didn't know that she once shared his bed. The prince of all saiyans. He was Vegeta and she was his! How dare any man try and take what rightfully belonged to him. A hand rested on his shoulder and the illusion shattered once again.

"Prince Vegeta, we should move on…" Nappa said quietly.

Vegeta stood there motionless for minutes as if lost in a dream, was there something afflicting him? A madness, curse, or disease? He needed to find out what was causing this because this was not the future ruler of Vegeta-sei. This wasn't the prince he had raised, no there was something deeply troubling him.

"Yes…" He said shaking his head, "Let's go," Nappa turned away but Vegeta just stared back where he once saw her. "You have no right." He muttered by the other saiyan said nothing or did not look at him. His eyes were lax, his lips were parted, truly there was something afflicting his prince.

But he was still loyal… for now. He owed himself to King Vegeta, if his heir no matter his strength lost his touch on reality then something would have to be done. The saiyan empire didn't need more problems, it had enough of them already. A counsel gathering was coming to Vegeta-sei for the first time in a decade. Emissaries, ambassadors, ministers, and all the politics of the universe to discuss this growing insurrection and how to best handle it. If word got out that the crown prince was having trouble, it would only spark more problems.

He would watch and observe as Vegeta took flight, his early rage vanishing as he looked back to where he had felt her, he had come from nowhere as something pulled him to that spot but only to be granted visions of her. As if she was real, talking and speaking to another being, but he was just an observer. The world becoming nothing as he tried to find his grasp in that reality where _she_ was.

He was being consumed, he had to find her, find his errant bastard son and… and… He brought a hand to his forehead. He didn't know what he'd do, killing them was the logical option but why did it make him feel disgusted with such thoughts. As if the action of killing a weak woman and a child was of any concern to him.

And yet it was, it was his blood, his son. By the only woman who ever made him feel something, no other woman would do. He felt himself grunting as his chest began to have small pains, he had to focus! He would find her, he just needed time… time that he felt she didn't have. He saw the way he was touching her; how angry and defensive she was. The only thing that mattered was the child. He did not know who had her, but they clearly desired _his woman._

"Bulma, is mine…"

[***]

"Ah, it's fun to see the prince like that. How amusing to watch him squirm and see illusions." Broly chuckled laying back on the bed, his naked chest and legs exposed over the top of a lavish red and white silk bedspread as Leocht laid atop his chest, her white hair spilled over his chest as she lazily hummed a song in the haze of a post vision sexual experience. He'd been wanting to test the prince, of course he never could before. See exactly how far the vaunted prince of all saiyans would go until he reached a breaking point. Everyone had a limit, no king, man, woman, or child did. Hell, even the gods were nothing but a limit, they would do nothing. He found no challenge in this life, so he had Leocht toy with others to amuse his desires.

Leocht smiled, her small hand stroked by his large palm, "Such is his fate, but those were not illusions." She said earning her a raise from Broly's brow.

"I cannot recreate her, I merely showed pieces of her from her mind to him… but I left out the good bits. His mind knows only what I've shown him, a piece of a puzzle that has many holes, he has to find the pieces to put it together. What you witnessed as well was the real woman, and her friend."

Broly laughed, it was always fun to watch. But it was enough for one day as he held his precious seer close to his chest. His eyes slipping closed as he saw her own eyes resting, his slumber claimed him easy but as he did a pair of golden yellow eyes slowly lifted back from their feigned sleep. There were still so many more things that needed to be done, as her mind sought out the face and heart of one she knew well.

" _Chi-Chi… don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you…"_

 **A/N: You knew it was coming, but when?**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	25. Get Together

**Get Together**

 **A/N: I guess I should preface a little bit here, now some people are not exactly sure why this story has shifted from its Dark Origins. Now let me tell you, that it's not gone, were just taking a breather. You know if I wrote all doom and gloom it would be me just trying to build up more and more. This is just a moment for the characters to build and create more than just the Vegeta-sei story. I have to bring Goku into the story and not just say here he is and run with it. If you are here for the dark smut it'll return I assure you it will in some form without spoiling anything. But you can probably guess what will happen. Because Leocht isn't gone and Vegeta is making his way to figuring out where Bulma is. So don't worry this is just again a short breather section before I throw the world back into hell.**

 **Also short question here to my readers, I'm wondering if you will all permit me to write a very smut filled short story with our two love birds here when Goku really starts to enjoy sex. If you want me to take a short break from working on this to do it I will but if you want the building of DSD to continue I can do that. Just curious. :D**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

Chi-Chi took a full deep breath, she had to talk to Bulma. It had been a long thought out process but today she'd let her know the truth. It had been almost a month, since she had met Goku and began their strange 'arrangement' she had been holding it back for some time but now was the chance to let her know and hopefully ease her own fears but that of her friends.

She wasn't going to hold back either, she was going to lay her cards down on the table. Gohan was tucked against her chest, his baby travel bag on her shoulder. The boy had a nice blue shirt and pants, his tail having slipped out the elastic waistband and floated in the air. He was busy staring at everything all around him, having never been in the city before it was all amazing for him, his thumb in his mouth as he just was all wide eyes.

She rang the bell to the Brief's house, the massive compound almost the size of a city block. She waited for a few moments until a very delighted Bunny Brief's appeared in the doorway. "Oh my! Chi-Chi darling, how are you?" She exclaimed happily, a bright blue sundress and matching sandals. She then shifted her eyes becoming more visible as she saw a baby right in front of her in Chi-Chi's arms.

She squealed in delight as she her hands clapped together. "You have a baby? My goodness he is absolutely adorable Chi-Chi!" She gushed, but Gohan was unfazed by her, his father's goofy side had him well adapted to even Mrs. Brief's. He let out a happy giggle his hands clapping as he saw the strange excited woman.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs, this is my," She paused as she was going to let it out of the bag. "My son, Gohan." She swallowed but Mrs. Briefs didn't seem to even realize the moment was that serious. "I'd like to talk with Bulma, would you show me where she is?"

Bunny smiled, "Of course darling, but please can I hold him? He's just so adorable."

While reserved not too, Bunny was too nice of a woman and would never do anything to harm her child, Chi-Chi agreed and held him over, he was all but snatched out of her hands.

"This way and- oh my! A tail? Just like Trunks, you are just too cute! Gohan you really are!" She led her towards Bulma, who was in the nursery with Trunks. All the while making little Gohan burst with laughter as Bunny demonstrated why, she was the _perfect_ grandmother.

They walked a short distance as Mrs. Briefs knocked lightly on the door. "Bulma dear, Chi-Chi is here and has _company!_ " Her tone inferring but Chi-Chi could only guess that somehow, she didn't believe that Bulma would be expecting this.

"Come in mom, Trunks is just napping." Bulma's voice was heard from the other side.

"Oh, I don't believe he'll be napping for long, not since I'm carrying his new playmate!" Bunny exclaimed as she opened the door.

In the crib, lay a sleeping Trunks, the developing toddler having a growing patch of lavender hair as his tail hung outside the bars. Bulma, sat back in a comfortable lounge chair, though as she rolled her eyes and turned towards the door she suddenly sat up very quickly.

Her mom walked in holding a saiyan baby, the tail was the dead giveaway, but the black features all but screamed something was wrong her eyes looked towards Chi-Chi who set a bag down alongside the wall. Her brown eyes looking guilty of something as she gave her a slight nod.

Her mom gave Gohan back to Chi-Chi who thanked her, the baby watching as Mrs Brief's departed but focused back on his mom and smiled happily. "We have to talk," Chi-Chi said going to sit down, Gohan's tail absently flipping around her side as the small boy gawked at everything.

Bulma sat back down, her eyes shifting between the two of them. She let out a sigh, "You can talk Chi-Chi. For everything that we've been through, I feel that this shouldn't be a surprise."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Gohan," She started, "Is my son, he didn't die on Vegeta-sei. Kami confirmed this." She said seeing the slight surprise in her eyes.

"He's been on earth for a few months, he was living with my Uncle Gohan until he died." She looked down at her baby, seeing his smiling face as she rubbed his head. "I didn't know about him for a while, for the last month or so I've been raising him. It's why I haven't… been around."

Bulma shook her head, "You don't need to give an apology for that, I can see why you would be a little hesitant about, telling us. It's alright though, I have Trunks I get the feeling-"

"That," She interrupted. "Isn't why I didn't tell you."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for what could be so bad. She didn't care if Chi-Chi had her baby. She had her own, Trunks was otherwise a tiny angel, when he wasn't hungry or if anyone else other than her, her mother, or father held him. He especially didn't like other men, he threw a fit if they got to close and sometimes he'd wail if they were getting to close to her. It was a little strange, but just perhaps he didn't need anyone else.

She shook her head again, "Bulma, I. Hm." She struggled to say what was needed without sending off alarm bells. "Bulma I need you to just listen to me, I need you to understand that I've thought about this long and hard and it's been not something I'm taking lightly." She exhaled, her eyes looking down at Gohan's head which rested against her chest.

"Bulma… Kakaort is here on earth." She saw Bulma's eyes go wide and she looked shocked, but Chi-Chi held up a hand. "But, he's not Kakarot anymore, he has amnesia and doesn't remember anything. Kami checked, and he's been on this planet since before I was revived. He calls himself Goku, he was raised by my Uncle Gohan until he died and since then. I've been with Goku… for Gohan. Not in any real relationship, just me and him spar and were kind of friends, but its for our son."

Bulma waited a moment as she saw Chi-Chi finish what she had to say, her eyes looking at her with a very serious look of concern but before she went further. "Tell me everything, please." She leaned back as her friend gave her a short smile of approval.

"I'll tell you everything I can…"

She didn't skim over anything, she had talked it through with herself a few times and now she needed to do so with her friend. If Bulma could understand, then maybe this wouldn't sound as insane as it did to her. Though the most recent memory was the most enlightening as Chi-Chi shared the time she had been with Goku.

" _This is where I came from, although Gohan was in that little small device for a few days." He showed Chi-Chi the landing site of his ship. It had crashed here and not been touched since being opened. Chi-Chi could see the inside of the ship and even after so long it wasn't hard to see what state Kakarot had been in when he was dumped inside._

 _The back of the ship had old blood stains, the chair no better off, even with the vegetation and undergrowth that had filtered all around it hadn't done enough to keep the obvious hidden._

 _But shortly off to the side, there was another device, it looked like the container from back on Vegeta-sei. It had the same shape, and markings… She had to wonder then what had happened back in the room. Where she had found Leocht, her hands on what she thought was the container to her child. But clearly it hadn't been._

 _Her mind had been wracking over that moment for a long time believing the woman to be a type of demon. But since she had found Gohan what could she say or feel? Her boy hadn't been killed, he had been saved._

 _Loaded up on a ship and sent to earth with his father who had no memory. The man who had taken so much from her was gone._

 _Had Leocht meant for her to lose her composure, and to ultimately end up dying. Had she planned on all of it?_

 _She told her in those cryptic words almost a year ago, how Leocht had joked around with her when she had believed her world was truly destroyed. The strange seer told her very strangely that the seven had brought it back. Her words meaning the dragonballs and Kami's gift. Meaning their actual Kami._

 _She also told her about the way Krillin had persevered to save her, to bring her back._

" _ **I don't want you to hate yourself.**_ "

 _It was a strange thing for her to say but now it began to make sense. It made more sense._

 _She had slipped down and begun to doubt herself, and loathe her own actions. How she had felt as her mother and her struggles. It was her own self deprivation, how she was angry with herself for giving him a chance. When it should have been the opposite, she was a better person. She'd been through so much, gained more strength than before, and she wanted her to be stronger._

 _Was this another clever trick she had thought up? She couldn't doubt her as a seer, she knew far too much or maybe she just_

 _People deserved a chance to change, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha. All of them weren't great guys when she first met them, and now they were good guys. Her friends._

 _It might be why she gave Goku a chance. If someone like him could change, even though his change was not brought on by himself but by an injury._

 _The scar on the top of his head was bad, but no one could see it underneath that mess of spikey black hair. No doubt it was why he had no memory, the damage to his head had caused all of it._

" _Hey Chi-Chi? You okay?" Goku asked waving his hand in front of her snapping Chi-Chi out of her trance like state._

 _She blinked as the hand triggered the reaction and she was brought back to the present._

" _Sorry, I just was thinking."_

 _Goku smiled with a grin. "You're scary when you do that."_

 _She huffed and smacked his hand away. He grinned more as he played with her. "So, what do you think? Grandpa thought it was strange, but I want to know what you think."_

 _What did she think? Why did that matter. She looked at him as he smiled sitting back against a large boulder._

" _Its fine I guess." Was there really anything she could say. She watched as Goku cracked a grin._

 _He was pleased with her answer and nodded his head. "You know you're a good person Chi-Chi, I've tried talking to other people since you've arrived, they are nothing like you." Some of them didn't understand, others just ignored him, most just yelled at him to put clothes on._

" _I've seen what kind of person you really are Goku, you know I wasn't exactly happy when I saw you the first time remember?" She reminded him and he laughed sheepishly._

" _Yeah, yeah that's right you thought I was a vegetable or something. Good thing we got over that, I didn't want you to eat me or something." He smiled as Chi-Chi found herself actually giggling just a bit. It was a surreal thing to be with someone who she once loathed, but had come to actually enjoy his company. Even if he was a little off base sometimes. "You up for dinner?" He asked as Chi-Chi stretched her arms._

" _Dinner sounds nice, I'll need to feed Gohan first though." She added as Goku smiled and slowly lifted into the air, she followed behind._

" _He really likes your milk, can I try it sometime?"_

 _Chi-Chi's face went red, "Goku!" She yelled making him look at her confused._

" _What? I just wanted to try your milk." Was it so wrong to ask? She gave Gohan a lot he just wanted to try it._

" _Goku, that milk is for babies, and… just… no. You don't get to drink from my breasts."_

 _He frowned disappointed. "Well I mean they are your pillows, but please-!"_

 _Chi-Chi sputtered as her face went redder. "My what? Pillows? Goku these are breasts not pillows you don't sleep on them!" Kami help her if she had to be having this conversation with another human being. But she also realized in that moment that he wasn't human… but she thought of him like he was a normal person. Albeit a strange one considering he was a saiyan._

 _Goku still pouted, "Gohan sleeps on them all the time, I just thought they were pillows. I mean that's what you put your head on when you sleep." He saw his son do it many times, and Chi-Chi never minded to have him sleeping atop her chest._

 _She threw her hands in the air, "Goku he's a baby! Babies can do those things, because he's not a full-grown adult. Now I'm going home to feed Gohan."_

" _Dinner after then?"_

 _She clenched her hands into fists. "Yes…" She said the tone of her voice not hiding the building rage. "Dinner after."_

" _Okay sounds good." He smiled before taking off into the air leaving Chi-Chi just holding her forehead as she tried to calm herself down. She took a breath and counted backwards from five, "It feels like I have two children."_

She didn't hold anything back, she explained everything that she could. To Bulma who slowly looked more relaxed as they had their conversation. It wasn't as bad as her mind had initially thought, though she could have some reservations about what was going on. If everything was as Chi-Chi said, no doubt Goku was just another person, he didn't even realize he was a saiyan. Plus, if Kami approved then she couldn't really find a whole lot to complain about. Except she did have a few questions that dealt more with Chi-Chi.

"Are you okay with being like this?" Discussing more about her implied relationship with Goku aka Kakarot.

Chi-Chi set Gohan down on the floor letting him quickly scurry over to where all the fluffy toys were, he'd been eyeing that giant orange fish for a while and now he was going to touch it. "Like this? I Don't understand what you mean."

Bulma grabbed a fresh coffee her mother had brought for them during her little story. She took a sip as she looked at her friend. "I mean are you happy with being with him, having him around you and Gohan. He's the guy you swore revenge against for doing so many things to you."

Chi-Chi looked away her eyes following as Gohan crawled all over the toys laughing happily. He stopped as he felt her eyes on him and he giggled harder his hand waving at her. Her baby boy made her smile as she let out a small sigh, "I know, I know I should hate him. Everything tells me that I should in my mind, that somehow he'll turn back to what I loathed and take Gohan away from me," She looked back at Bulma brown and blue eyes looking at the other. "But I just won't kill him, I doubt even I could do that, but also what would that do to Gohan? Would I ever be able to look at my baby the same way knowing I killed his father? I can't do that, I won't, I've suffered enough and I've seen others suffer the same as I have. It won't change what happened to me, I'm not going to live hating what he was. I'm going to push through this and try and live my own life and just be happy. I don't care about finding a husband or being married, because I have Gohan and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I won't ruin his life for my own."

Bulma felt a feeling of admiration listening to her, Chi-Chi wasn't going to let herself be held back and she embraced the present. She'd already been through a lot, but so had she, what happened with her and Vegeta was in the past. It wouldn't change her opinions of her little boy, she would love him and raise him- possibly spoil him rotten- that was what mattered and both women saw that now.

The only problem was… everyone else, people who didn't experience what they had, who didn't know what they had gone through. Yamcha tried to be there for Bulma and step in but she didn't want him too, Bulma was a woman she didn't need anyone protecting her and trying to tell her that she should be happy and nothing would happen to her again. She didn't need to hear that, because she was moving forward, living in the past wasn't who she was. None of them wanted to be stuck there trying to act as if it never happened. It did happen, but they made it through somehow, they both had children and just wanted to live a free life.

"Do you think they would understand?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi who shrugged her shoulders, spying a piece of cherry cheesecake that had been lingering there for a while.

She picked up the small plate with the fork, "I don't think they would. Well not initially, would you explain to them if Vegeta landed here and started living with you?"

Bulma cringed slightly at that thought, her parents wouldn't mind, her friends definitely. "That wouldn't go over to well, but they don't know Vegeta. They are all familiar with Kakarot, Krillin especially he never lived down what he did to you and I know Yamcha squared off against him one on one when trying to find me. They probably need to be just eased into meeting Goku then tell them later, it might be better than just out right telling them."

Chi-Chi nodded her head. "That would be best, I can imagine the testosterone in the room, Tien didn't take getting beaten so badly and humiliated. I also doubt Yamcha and Krillin would be too happy either. They would probably be the first to go for the eliminate the threat option before it could happen, because that's what I almost tried when I saw him. It took a long time for me to calm down, they've had to boil their rage up and not act on it like I was able to back on Vegeta-sei."

Trunks let off a small wail as he woke up from his nap, one he was cranky and the second he was hungry. The latter being the reason for most of his bad moods.

Bulma came over her hands slipping down into the crib and pull up her baby boy. The small lavender haired boy barely opening his blue eyes as he calmed slightly as he smelled and felt his mother's presence.

"Lunch time." Both women said at the same time, earning a round of laughter as Gohan not wanting to be out done came towards his mother wanting to be picked up for the exact same reason.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city a man slowly followed the ground walking on all fours. His nose smelling the air as he had followed Chi-Chi's energy here, but he lost it in the mass of people. He was never one for venturing too far from her house and his, but since he'd been experiencing a new world. He'd found himself getting a little bolder, wearing nothing his large stitched orange training pants that Chi-Chi had fixed him up with, Goku made his way back on foot following the faint scent of Chi-Chi.

Most people starred, others thought it was some sort of performance as one incredibly ripped and battle scarred man jumped and flipped along the tops of the street lights, lamp posts and flung himself all over having so much fun. The large man child flipped backwards landing atop a pedestal to the crowds of people who saw him jump from place to place like a street performer. Goku didn't notice it as he was having a ton of fun, grabbing one of the trees with his right palm as he jumped to it, as it was a decoration for the main strip for pedestrians.

"This place is a amazing, I wish Chi-Chi woulda shown me this." He commented as he continued to jump along the heads of the everyday person. His laughter evident as he was having fun, all the while he followed Chi-Chi's scent.

He cleared the park, hitting the ground and running full speed at the water, to the shocked gasps of people he kept going and over the water, before exploding back into the air.

His feet padding along as he spun around several times before diving back down, the rush of wind flapping through his hair.

"Come on fella's win something nice for your lady friends! Impress them, take a moment to show them just how you're the best with a little one minute bout with the regional heavyweight boxer!"

Goku paused mid stride one foot in the air as his head stopped to look in that direction. A group of people were all gathered around two men, one who looked like a fighter wearing a gold-plated belt around his waist, the other holding a small microphone as he riled up a crowd.

"Is there not one among you, come on how about you sir?" he pointed at one man who shook his head. "You then, it's only a small fee of five hundred and you could win almost fifty thousand for just lasting one minute!" The other guy shook his head.

As he continued to work over the crowd Goku approached from behind, tapping someone on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The gentleman turned around and was greeted with a full broad chested saiyan warrior- though he did not know the latter- right behind him with impossibly long black spiked hair. "Yes?"

"What's going on? Something about a nice gift for a girl?" He asked with mild curiosity as the man eyed the newcomer strangely.

Though before the man could ask, it was clear to the promoter that there was serious competitor and sucker, "There I see someone worthy of fighting the regional champ. Look back there, yes you sir!" He pointed towards Goku who looked up and pointed at me. "Come on up here, surely a strapping man like you could last a minute right with the champion."

Goku cocked his head. "A minute with him?" He said pointing at the obvious fighter.

"Yes, that's exactly it my boy, can you go the minute? Its only five hundred zeni, should be no problem, right?"

Goku's eyebrow raised, "I don't think it be fair- "

"Nonsense it's perfectly fair, just a single minute. I'm sure even you could-" He interrupted but Goku finished.

"No I mean it wouldn't be fair for me to fight him, I mean he's not even that strong." He couldn't even feel any strength from this guy, that just wouldn't be a nice thing to do and fight someone much weaker than him. Grandpa told him he had to be in control of his strength and not cause any trouble.

The crowd sort of oohed and gasped at the newcomer's audacity though when looking at both Goku probably had a right to boast. "Oh, boy don't worry about appearances, he's the regional champ and I assure it'll be a fair fight." The announcer pointed again but Goku again shook his head.

"Sorry but It wouldn't be right of me to fight someone much weaker than me." Goku said bowing courteously.

The boxer felt a little annoyed at Goku's gall, his pride was being insulted. Besides he needed a workout and a guy like that would at least make him break a light sweat. "What's your problem buddy? You trying to act tough so you don't get embarrassed is that it?"

"My name is Goku, not buddy, and I just don't fight those weaker than me, even my girl friend is way stronger than you." He admitted honestly, Chi-Chi was much stronger. His son was stronger too, but the crowd thought it was more of an insult that a pure answer than most of those gathered believed. "Well I better get-"

"You can't just walk away, just either put up or shut up you punk!" The champ yelled at Goku who looked ready to walk away. "Calling me weaker than some dumb woman? Who the hell do you think you are, I'm best in this city and you're just some nobody!"

The announcer jumped to his fighter in an attempt to calm him down though as Goku didn't seem to mind, as the crowd- mostly the women- shouted at the champ for calling women weak. Passions were inflamed and someone threw five hundred zeni at the announcer. "There's the five-hundred, now fight the new guy you pig. I hope he beats you harder than the roids you shove up your ass!"

"Calm down! Calm down- Listen we can-!"

The boxer charged Goku, his fist pulled back and he swung square for the opponent's face, the money was thrown down. He didn't have to pretend like it mattered now. Goku dodged him effortlessly, his body able to move without barely flinching.

"You are really slow." He moved without even really trying to avoid his attacks, they were so slow and easy to dodge.

Getting aggravated he pulled his arm fully back and swung but it was stopped as Goku held up one finger, the entire impact of his fist stopped. "A finger? What. The. Hell!" he shouted swinging again and again but each time Goku's finger blocked the attacks.

He caught his fist in his hand, lowering it down as Goku stared at him, before moving his other hand to his face, most watched as his index finger swung out and tapped him in the face, the 'hit' sent him backwards and into the wall. Those in the crowd cheering, others amazed at the sheer strength one man had to do that with just one finger.

"Wow you really are strong?"

"Are you some kind of martial artist?"

"You must be competing in the world martial arts tournament in a few months!"

Goku laughed scratching his head, unsure of what to do as people swarmed him with questions… _Oh man I was supposed to find Chi-Chi, now I'm getting side tracked. But it would be rude to leave._

[***]

Chi-Chi and Bulma finished their conversation, letting Gohan and Trunks interact with one another, though Trunks was only a month old, the two-young half saiyans were happy to be with the other. It was cute, as they mostly played with the other's tail. Both mother's and grandmother who brought her camera found it such a precious sight to behold.

As they moved to the main dining room, planning on grabbing a short bite to eat then parting company with the other, Trunks in Bulma's arms, and Gohan in Chi-Chi's as they made to the small spread set out by Mrs. Briefs who went to go to the door as it rang.

Chi-Chi changing Gohan into a fresh pair of clothes, though he wasn't able to let his tail escape, wearing a dark green vest and small boots. Whereas Trunks was in a little blue pajama top and bottoms.

Bunny came back to the room a knowing grin on her lips as she looked at Chi-Chi. "Honey, there's a young man outside whose looking for you." She had seen most of their friends, but this man was quite _different,_ in all the right ways.

Chi-Chi stopped and looked back at Mrs. Briefs. Confused, as to who would be looking for her here? It probably was Tien or Krillin she guessed. "Who is here?"

Not wanting to wait by the door both women in the kitchen excluding Mrs. Brief's came in full view of Goku who walked into the room behind her. "I knew you were here! How yah doing Chi-Chi?" He greeted happily smiling.

It wasn't that Chi-Chi should've been surprised by the fact that Goku had actually come to Bulma's home and found her. But she was more speechless as Goku was dressed like a real person, long pants, shoes, a nice polo shirt only loosely buttoned exposing the front of his tanned chest. In his hand was another small bag, he had originally came with two, but he got hungry and ate its contents.

"G-Goku? W-What a surprise!" Chi-Chi stammered quickly alerting Bulma as to who it was as Mrs. Briefs was a little surprised to see him behind her, she had just left him at the door a second ago.

"I know, this city is a really strange place, I kind of like it but it's really noisy." He said absent mindedly forgetting exactly why he had come all this way several hours ago.

Bulma swallowed, she recognized that hair but the face and appearance wasn't anything she had been expecting.

The silence that remained last for several more moments until finally Goku clicked, "Oh yeah, I came here to talk to you Chi-Chi." He hit his palm with his fist as the realization came to him.

"Okay, but where did you get those clothes? Goku I know your wardrobe is three pieces." Chi-Chi said noting that he had never worn anything like this before.

He laughed, "Oh yeah it's a long story but I won some money, and some nice girls helped me get some things because I told them I was going to see you. They were really nice and made me try on all sorts of clothes. They said I should look nice if I'm going to meet a girl, and-"

"Okay, okay that's enough Goku, now what did you want to talk to me about?" Chi-Chi intervened before she got too much out of him. Though as she looked to Bulma he saw her more confused than ever.

"Seriously? This is him?" She hadn't believed that he was like this, just a nice guy now. But he was so naïve and innocent, was this really Kakarot or maybe some clone from another dimension where he was nice? It sounded plausible at this point.

Bunny wasn't exactly sure of the conversation but the door rang again and she looked to the video through the intercom system. "Oh, more of your friends are here Bulma." She saw Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Roshi, and Puar were all outside. "I'll just let them in," She said hitting the buzzer which unlocked the doors.

Chi-Chi jumped up from her seat, she didn't need anyone finding out like this now!

"Hey- Whoa Chi-Chi what's the Rush-?" He yelped as she threw him into the bathroom. But before she could say anything to him they all saw her.

"Chi-Chi! Hey you're here? What a surprise." Krillin said waving at her as he came in dressed in a nice little suit, but he stopped as he saw Chi-Chi standing the bathroom door, a small child in her arms as another hand was pressed against something that he couldn't see.

"Whoa! Chi-Chi's got a baby too!" Oolong exclaimed as he saw, earning a few more gawks from Yamcha and Puar.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku nervously as they couldn't see him thankfully, but she turned and gave them a forced smile. "Um, it's nice to see you guys… but could you give me just a minute I need to wrap up something…"

"Hey no problem," Yamcha said blowing off the act, she looked a little flustered, plus that wasn't her kid. She didn't have one when she was revived, figuring maybe she became some type of babysitter or child care worker. He knew how much she bragged about how she would be a great mom one day.

"Just a moment please-!" She said hoping into the bathroom and closing it her body sweating as she looked at Goku, his lips still closed as Chi-Chi's finger was covering his lips. He looked confused but didn't say anything as he waited for her to explain what was going on.

Chi-Chi pulled back her hand to her face, _what am I going to do now!?_

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	26. On The Surface

**On The Surface**

 **A/N: Another update, hopefully raising more questions and eyebrows as our story continues. Also, if you want some innocent (if a bit dirty) G/CC check out Home or Love Hotel. A fanart inspiried story by Gokuist. (Yes i'm still plugging her and will :P)**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

Chi-Chi quickly stepped inside the bathroom, excusing herself from her company for a moment as she closed the door behind her. The finger on Goku's lips keeping him quiet. She was in quite the predicament. Goku was here, as was all of the gang who just so happened to drop by while she was here. It must've been fated though, that this has had to happen right now of all moments.

She took a full deep breath, looking at Gohan who just stared up at her, his thumb in his mouth. She smiled and he smiled back with a happy giggle, before she returned her attention to Goku who remained patient with her finger still covering his mouth. "Goku. I need you to listen to me, and listen carefully okay?" She watched as he stared at her intently, "Nod your head so I know you're listening to me." He did so, and she set Gohan down on the counter of the bathroom as she looked at Goku. "Goku, those people out there are my friends and-"

"You have more friends? Wow that's nice," he exclaimed interrupting her as he hadn't met other people who were Chi-Chi's friends. Goku had met that blonde and blue haired woman which he guessed knew Chi-Chi and were probably close friends too.

She let out small grunt of frustration, "Goku, focus," she said and he did that, waiting for her following question. "They are my friends, but also they might think that you are someone else, like I did. Now I don't want that to happen so I need you to leave quietly with Gohan."

Goku gave her a strange look, why were people believing he was someone else? But still he didn't want to get into a fight, and Chi-Chi was asking him to leave nicely. Well nice-ish. "Alright, but are you going to pick him up later or is he staying with me tonight?"

"I think he can stay with you tonight." Though she always wanted keeping Gohan with her, she probably doubted she'd be able to leave and pick Gohan up before his bedtime. Making him a cranky boy and by possibly interrupting her sleep also wasn't on the cards at all. "Did you bring anything else with what you bought?" She asked as she noticed he might have something else to just cover up his hair, and at least partially disguise him.

"Oh, maybe." He held up the bag to her and Chi-Chi took it from him, fortunately her prayers were answered quickly as she found a large baseball cap, a large blue one with a white head cover. It didn't go outside the bounds of his style, so she quickly affixed it to Goku's head. It fit him well and managed to hide some of that unruly mane of his with only four of his spikes pointing downwards around the back of his head. "This feels weird." He laughed as he had his hair compacted down so tightly atop his head.

Chi-Chi looked him over quickly, her hand holding her chin as she thought about it. "It'll do. Okay I'll go talk with everyone and you can just slip out the front door okay?"

He nodded, "Sure thing." He reached over and plucked up Gohan who was happy to see his dad in funny clothes. "How are you doing Gohan? Did you have a fun day out?"

"Shh," Chi-Chi said trying to hush him and Goku covered his mouth almost guilty, but happy.

"Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Goku to immediately talk to his son after she wanted him to just sneak out quietly. She could tell her friends that he left with Gohan, they didn't need to see who it was. Chi-Chi opened up the door and walked back out towards where everyone was sitting in the main living room, couches all occupied. Bulma being given ample space while Trunks had his own private section next to his mom, currently snuggling in a group of blankets, and most of the Z-fighters knew the rule that Trunks was out of bounds for those who were not a Brief.

As everyone had their spot all set out, Mrs. Brief's was idly fetching things for everyone to enjoy as a proper hostess Chi-Chi joined the room. "Hello everyone." She said formally, trying to act as if they hadn't just caught her with a baby in her arms just moments ago. Hopefully they would not ask that question.

She was wrong.

"Where's the kid?" Oolong asked as he clearly didn't spy the obvious little boy in her arms.

"Yeah Chi-Chi, didn't you have a baby a second ago what's the deal with that?" Yamcha asked as he sat backwards in a chair, trying his best to ignore the glare Bulma gave him when he first came over to hug her in a friendly greeting.

She fixed a stray hair from her forehead as she came over and took the adjoining seat next to Trunks, with Bulma on the other side of a sleeping half-saiyan. "It's a bit complicated to explain," Oh boy, I'm going to have to think of at least a halfway believable lie that's kind of true. She groaned in her head; she was not in a perfect position. Her avoidance of gatherings, wasn't because she didn't dislike her friends but she just wanted to avoid complicating things. This situation was a clear example of complicating things. "Well, let me say that was Gohan, he's named after my Uncle. He died a few months ago, and he was taking care of a man called Goku who was badly hurt and he had his son with him." Her eyes glanced to Bulma who only gave her a slight nod as she reached down to gently stroke Trunks face. Hearing the baby softly purr as his mother caressed him reminded Chi-Chi exactly how Gohan was. "I happened upon them when I came to visit my uncle and since then I've been helping Goku and Gohan. I just felt it was the right thing to do because Gohan is so young and Goku is all alone in the forest and doesn't have all the assets to do everything for his son all alone. So, I've been taking care of him with Goku, we've been working together to make sure Gohan is happy and grows up right."

Puar held her small paws over her mouth. "Wow Chi-Chi, that's so incredibly nice of you!"

She smiled though she missed the slight hint of disappointment in Krillin's eyes as he felt hurt. He had been wanting to get back together with Chi-Chi, well at least to try and finally ask her out. He'd been feeling slightly jilted by her, and she had sort of stopped seeing them as often recently. They were just friends, still…he thought out of everybody, Chi-Chi would've been more open with him.

Krillin had assumed for a few weeks Chi-Chi would need her space and so he gave it to her. She didn't owe him anything, he in fact owed her. Now he'd found out that Chi-Chi had just gone off on her own and was helping some man and his son. Still, perhaps it was giving her some normalcy that she wanted back. Chi-Chi was going out and helping someone, putting others in front of herself and he felt like a jerk being selfish when she was being selfless. After everything Chi-Chi went through he understood. He needed to wait as now wasn't the time. Yeah, he'd wait until tonight before he'd ask her out, well, if her schedule allowed that.

She was a part time mom now.

As the conversation unfolded in the living room Mrs. Brief's was busy getting the next tray of food ready for her guests. Quickly arranging the treats as she noticed a figure leave the bathroom adjacent to the kitchen.

Seeing the handsome gentleman from earlier slip out of the room with Gohan and a small bag in hand, she just couldn't stop herself from coming over and seeing what he was up to. " Hello dear!" She called out.

Goku's head turned and he saw the blonde smiling woman come up to him. Her hands clapped together and she gave an 'aww' as Gohan held himself against Goku's shirt and yawned. "Hello, uhm Lady?" His tone slightly awkward as he really didn't know what to call her. Because she was a bit older to be called a girl.

"Where are you off to dear? Are you taking him home for the evening?" Bunny gave a frown as she didn't want to lose the poor thing, he was utterly adorable. Just a hair below her own grandson, but still she loved little children.

"Yeah. Chi-Chi wanted me to head out; don't want to cause a fight or anything because i'm here." She had told him that people might not like what he looked like and might mistake him for someone else like she had initially. Getting into a fight wasn't something he wanted to do.

Of course, Gohan let out another tired yawn as he curled against his father's arm. Bunny couldn't stop herself. "Well why don't you grab something to eat before you go? I'm sure you could stay a bit more and let me hold him for a bit."

Goku hadn't thought about the food but, as he did he smelled all of the aroma's; the fresh baked warm bread, the meat, and steamed vegetables quickly turned on his stomach, which had only had a small meal before coming here. Yet Chi-Chi told him to leave, so he probably should just-

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed as Mrs. Briefs pulled him into the kitchen with a strength that he did not know she had.

"Come on dear. You simply must try a bit for me, won't you?" She asked, her blue eyes shining so hopeful that Goku didn't want to be mean or rude to an older girl. Grandpa told him to be nice, so, he simply nodded.

"I guess one bite won't hurt," Goku said smiling as he sat down, but quickly Gohan was snatched away by the bubbling Mrs. Briefs as she pushed a large tray of delicious food in front of him.

He was doomed, even if he didn't know it.

Chi-Chi was finishing up her explanation of basically becoming a surrogate mother. They believed that she was basically being a foster mom because she felt bad, that Goku was someone close to her Uncle and a nice guy at that, who she didn't feel right just leaving all alone with his son. None of it was a lie. It was Chi-Chi's good heart that reminded them all of who she was, and she was doing the right thing. Even if it wasn't the whole truth, it did remove a lot of the anxiety and tension between her friends. They probably thought she had just been avoiding them, but instead she was helping raise a little boy. It made perfect sense why she was so busy and just didn't have time.

Making a commitment like that was serious and she was putting someone else ahead of herself, they couldn't be mad at her. Apart from Bulma, they certainly hadn't yet been parents before, though one man in the room knew what it was like to deal with an angry mother before. Puar was happy to congratulate Chi-Chi for doing this Yamcha as well. Krillin and Oolong weren't exactly sure what to think and they kept their comments to themselves, but they didn't show any disdain for what she was doing.

"So, what's it like being a mom?" Puar asked floating over her shoulder.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Tiring. Gohan needs care, feedings, diaper changing, naps, and his energy is either limitless or he crashes." That was the honest truth about what she had done, it also didn't help that her sparring matches with Goku were also just as exhausting. The man had no limit, just as he had been as Kakarot. She never witness how strong he really was. Even with her incredible leaps and bounds, it still wasn't enough to keep up.

"Uh, how long are you planning on doing this?" Krillin asked his fingers running along the seams of his pants and playing with the edges of his nice hat. He'd missed some golden opportunities to make things right with Chi-Chi and finally, finally! Ask her out and have her accept. He could find the right time to do that now, if she was running around with a kid. It would be foolish of him to do that.

Chi-Chi sighed. She didn't want to say 'oh, I'm planning on keeping him', that would be a little much. So instead, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...I guess, until I feel I can let go."

"Oh," Krillin sounded disappointed and he knew it. "I guess it would be hard to just stop, but I'm happy for you." Oh, that sounded fake.

"Hey come on Krillin, I'm sure she'll be back on the market in no time!" Yamcha laughed smacking his back. He knew he had the hots for Chi-Chi. There wasn't a man on this planet who wouldn't take a pass at her.

"Yamcha!" Bulma snapped at him, giving him the dagger eyes. "Have some decency!"

He held his hands up faking a surrender. "Hey, it was just a joke calm down Ba-Bulma." he knew she hated being called babe now. She was Bulma to him, when they were at least on speaking terms.

Chi-Chi felt a knot in her stomach at the term used, making her think too much of her time on planet Vegeta, but she ignored it best she could as Krillin and Yamcha got into a little man to man verbal scuffle. She hadn't really thought of it in a long time, the dating thing, but technically Yamcha was right. Although, was she even ready to start a relationship while having one with-No! No, she wasn't in anything with Goku. She was just looking out for him. She had moved past much of what he was and learning to accept this new alter ego, but she didn't want to have anything more with him.

Unfortunately, she never conveyed those thoughts to Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh, my goodness, Chi-Chi you were actually going to let that handsome man slip away with this little bundle and not have him say good-bye?" The woman semi scolded giggling, as she came in and Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as saucers as Gohan was happily sleeping in her hands.

She has-? Her eyes panned from either side of the room looking for Goku and without fail she noticed his figure sitting at the table. Eating? oh no! If there was a vulnerability it was his stomach and Mrs. Briefs had found it.

"So, that's the kid huh?" Oolong said eyeing the small boy with some interest.

"He is so precious! Just like my little grandson Trunks." She said setting him down beside her favorite grandson, the two were small bundles of pure joy in her eyes as they slept side by side. Oh how she wished she would've insisted Chi-Chi bring him over sooner!

"I think that he should go home with his father; we wouldn't like him getting cranky and waking up here and causing problems. Trucks is already a handful himself." Chi-Chi said, hoping that Goku would come back over and take Gohan with him. She didn't want this to happen here, not now, and not without some preparations made like she had before coming over to talk with Bulma.

"Nonsense dear! You two can just stay the night, we have plenty of guest rooms for the two of you, and that dashing young man." Mrs. Briefs giggled as if believing that there was another reason for Chi-Chi to be around Gohan. Not that he was cute, but that Goku was swoon worthy for any woman.

Krillin gripped his hat tighter as he listened. He was trying so hard to earn Chi-Chi's attention, but apparently she had someone else in mind. Who else would have a chance with meeting his friend's high expectations? I mean he had everything except the hair, and the height, and the spine… Dammit!

"Mom, you can't just hijack someone's baby," Bulma groaned as she knew her mom was just hinting to her that she wanted more children. She dotted on Trunks often when she was at work or busy helping her dad with the company.

Mrs. Briefs giggled, her hand waving off her daughter's accusation. "No honey, I'm just making sure that both of these little darlings get everything they need. That's what a grandmother does!"

Bulma rolled her eyes looking at Chi-Chi and shaking her head. Her mother always had her own plans and devices, figuring her out was another project altogether.

Chi-Chi though felt a nearing presence and before she could hope to dissuade him from coming over he was standing behind her. "Hey Chi-Chi's friends!"

Oh no… Her voice groaned in her head.

All heads looked at the dark-haired stranger, he had a smile on his face along with a few crumbs around his lips. "Name's Goku! I'm Gohan's dad," he introduced happily to everyone the truth as they all got an eyeful of his tall dark and well-built features.

Yamcha felt a grin on his face as he saw the guy, he had met grandpa Gohan before only once. The nice old man clearly having rubbed off on this guy. He couldn't exactly sense Goku's power, but the guy wasn't a wimp that was for sure. "Hey Goku, the name's Yamcha."

Oolong and Puar introduced themselves as well, leaving Krillin who was burning with complete jealousy. This is the guy!? He felt like he'd seen his face before, but as he saw the clearly exposed upper defined chest, that nice polo shirt and khaki's. The hat was a little strange as he had a mess of black hair popping out from underneath it.

Krillin was a little beside himself with his own self pity. Here was this guy who apparently had all the right cards on the table and was clearly involved in some way with Chi-Chi. For so long he'd been missing chance after chance, but now finally he got dressed up and was ready to take another swing he had already missed it before even trying.

Chi-Chi clearly cared about him, and he saw the way she listened to him and was so open. He was a lot of things that he wasn't and it just didn't feel right. Not that he believed that he should've been with her, but just how easy someone else in such a short amount of time could win Chi-Chi over.

He watched as Goku smiled and nodded while Chi-Chi talked to him. Krillin couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't matter. He could only bring himself looked down at the floor like a fool. ' I'm such an idiot'

Chi-Chi who was oblivious to Krillin's concerns figured she could probably still get at least Goku out of here without too many questions being raised, and hopefully just drop the subject once he left.

She looked at him as he smiled just staring down at his son. He was nothing at all what he was before. Right now as her brown eyes looked at him, she could tell there wasn't any monster lurking inside of him. He was genuine, all of him. His happiness and innocence came from the man who raised him, and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy his life with his son.

Goku's black eyes shifted to Chi-Chi seeing the way she was just staring at him with a kind face. He was happy that he had met her. She was a little bossy, but, she did make him and Gohan happy. He got a sparring partner and Gohan got to have a mother. He would- "Oh."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi repeated confused, as it wasn't something Goku normally said.

He laughed. "Yeah I keep forgetting things. Hang on," He walked back towards the kitchen and found his bag he had brought with him. Reaching inside he pulled out a square box that was just the size of his palm. It was black and had a nice ribbon on it too. He'd gotten it as a nice gift for Chi-Chi. The guy kept saying to win money for a nice gift and the women who had helped him earlier suggested this type of gift.

Mrs. Briefs clapped her hands as she saw what Goku had in his hand. "Oh dear, you are such a nice boy!"

That got everyone else's attention and Chi-Chi remained silent as he gave his offer to her. His fingers pinching the top of the case as he gave her the gift. "I meant to give this to you earlier, but you know me." Goku was always sidetracked easily. " So here's a gift, I hope you like it; the ladies said you would." He chuckled as she slipped her hands up and pulled it from his fingers.

"Whoa looks like someone knows how to swoon the ladies," Oolong added leaning towards Krillin edging him with his elbow. "Am I right?" His grin earned him a slight shove back and the pig found his jealously hilarious.

"Quiet pig," he grumbled as he folded his arms as he saw just how Chi-Chi pulled away the ribbon and lifted up the top.

Bulma herself felt a twinge of jealously, but not too much. She owned several of her own, but it came from the sincerity of the act, and it wasn't done out of getting Chi-Chi's affections. Bulma assumed Goku wanted to do something nice, as he saw her doing so much for him, like a thank you. Times like these she needed to have a double take. How was this the same man that nearly wiped out the human race and kidnapped her and Chi-Chi? She was gaining more of an understanding for why Chi-Chi was taking such a chance with this, Goku, even with all to have happened.

Chi-Chi's eyes looked over the diamond riviere that was sitting in the box, it was a platinum chain with four diamonds around four linked loops to make a small sapphire heart with a low cut ruby right in the middle. It was the first piece of jewelry she had received in a long time, and it was gorgeous.

"Goku, it's amazing! But you didn't have to do this for me," she smiled but Goku shook his head.

"No, no you deserve a nice gift. It would be hard to raise Gohan all by myself, so I thought this would be something for you. They all said any woman raising a baby was special and deserves something beautiful, and well you're special."

It felt surreal to have something done for her, and she didn't expect it from Goku of all people. But he had just said so many things, words that made her feel special, happy, and appreciated. He didn't do it because she asked him too, he did it because he wanted to.

"That's so sweet. You are such a darling!" Bunny said gently pushing Goku forward from behind, the surprise action slipping him forwards. His hands caught with Chi-Chi's as the other slid around her back. His face just inches away from hers. Although as the hat pressed against her forehead she managed to pull herself back.

"It's wonderful Goku. Thank you." She said trying to avoid the huge blush that was on her face as Goku laughed and pulled back as well.

Bulma wouldn't have believed it if she was not sitting just feet away from them. Chi-Chi might have told her that she wasn't interested in Goku, that they just had a normal relationship as friends, but it sure didn't look that way to her. Friends didn't give others special gifts like that, they didn't smile and laugh like Goku, or blush like Chi-Chi was right now when her mother 'guided' the pair closer together.

Was there something going on, or was she just going crazy?

"Well, Goku I think you should head home. I'll just stay the night here and meet you tomorrow," Chi-Chi words broke up the silence as Goku righted himself. She put the gift down on the stand beside her as Goku nodded his head.

"Yeah you're probably right. I don't want my fish to spoil," he chuckled as he took a step back from the couch nervous all of a sudden. He had feelings that were foreign to him. He wasn't sure how to place what it exactly what he had felt. So he didn't try, he had to get home and get some rest. He'd had a pretty busy day.

Goku moved to collect his things, the rest of the gang slipping back to have a normal conversation. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and gave a curious look. The raven haired fighter shook her head back at her slightly, but Bulma gave her a smile and a wink thinking no one else was looking.

But Krillin caught the look, and felt his blood boil as he gripped his hat tighter. "Excuse me," he said quietly, getting up to find the bathroom and collect himself, though no one really paid his words any attention.

Goku put his things together and made his way towards the door. Mrs. Briefs refused to let him slip away, without an escort and came beside Chi-Chi. "You should see the poor thing off. He just got you a nice gift after all. It would be a nice gesture wouldn't it?"

"Mom, stop trying to-" as Bulma spoke, Trunks let out a whimper threatening to cry, and drew his mother to his side immediately. She slipped her hands around his waist and head and pulled him up to her chest, as his tiny chubby fingers gripped her top, she knew what he wanted. "Excuse me, Trunks is hungry," Bulma announced leaving the room.

"Hey we don't mind, in fact- Doh!" Oolong winced as Yamcha bonked him on the back of the head leaving a small lump. "Hey yah big jerk, what's the deal?"

He scowled at him, "You're not getting to ogle Bulma while she breast feeds"

Oolong rubbed the back of his head. "I was just interested in the act not her."

"You're such a liar Oolong!" Puar said crossing her arms and snapping her head away in disgust.

While the two animals had a verbal shouting match, Chi-Chi figured it would be appropriate to say goodbye to Goku. She handed Gohan to Mrs. Brief's, "Would you find him a room to go lay down in for me?"

The blonde smiled happily nodding, "Not too worry my dear," she giggled before lowering her head closer to her. "If I was ten years younger and not happily married I would've jumped that man," before adding, "You should before someone else does." Then abruptly turned back into Grandma Briefs and walked away with a snoozing Gohan. Before anyone noticed or realized the brown tail that slipped out from his clothes and hung limp along Bunny's waist.

Goku stopped at the door turning to face Chi-Chi as she came up behind him. "Sorry about today Goku. You did something nice for me and I haven't treated fairly," she said, bowing her head. "Thank you, you're a good person, and a great dad." Her eyes raised back up and she saw him smiling and shaking his head.

"Hey it's no problem. I surprised you, you don't have to apologize." He popped off his hat, letting his hair spring back into its place before setting the cap in his bag. "You've done a lot for me, the sparring, talking with me, and helping raise Gohan. I can't thank you enough Chi-Chi."

She blushed slightly and looked away. "No, it's just the right thing to do. He's our son and we should make him happy, but we should be happy with each other."

Goku touched her shoulders, a gentle pressure applied to them surprising her. "But I am happy. Being friends with you and having Gohan is enough. It's all I want." He smiled and Chi-Chi was nearly rendered speechless.

Chi-Chi had to fight to hold back the tears. "Goku, you're too sweet…thank you." she lightly placed her hands over Goku's, ready to pull them away from her shoulders.

The light from the bathroom suddenly flick off behind her as the door opened, and Krillin stepped into the hallway, busy wiping his hands dry on his clothes. All he had to do was look over and he'd see them! Chi-Chi couldn't shove Goku out the door in time, and his hat was off and in the bag.

If Krillin didn't recognize Goku's face, then he'd sure has anything recognize his hairdo! Oh Kami why!?

The short man stopped in the doorway his mouth falling open. His mouth unable to form words, only letting the air slip out from his mouth. He wanted to look away, but just in the shadow of the door, he could see both of them standing really close, but he could moreorless tell what was going on and it mde his heart nearly break in two.

Goku's hands still on her shoulders, Chi-Chi's fingers dug into Goku's locks as her face was shoved against him. There in that awkward position, she waited for Krillin to leave, praying she didn't have to stand here like an idiot for much longer, but no, Krillin just kept staring at them like a deer caught in headlights.

She had half of Goku's spikey hair pulled down as he was pressed up against the side of the doorway, the evening had come and the darkness had given her a veil to hide herself and Goku at a glance. She had a choice to make, as her breath mixed against the man she had wrapped up in her hands. His eyes were wide staring at her with confusion, but he remained quiet somehow.

'Please Krillin don't make me do this…' She whispered in her mind but still he didn't move. If Krillin thought about going over to talk to them, then unless he went blind to the saiyan's recognizable gravity defying hair that was it.

With reluctance, almost fight-or-flight response, Chi-Chi looked into Goku's eyes, her voice barely a whisper said.

"Kiss me."

His brows knitted together, with a naive puzzled look on his face. "What?"

Chi-Chi didn't wait. She quickly pressed her lips against his own in a fake kiss, a show to get her friend to leave and not discover who was standing just in front of them. To protect people she cared about, she had to break Krillin's heart with this selfish action. She just hoped he'd understand and forgive her...one day.

 **A/N: Yep :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	27. Straight Face

**Straight Face**

 **A/N: Back again with another update, I did something a bit different this chapter than what I had expected to do but you know how the muse gets when he's on a roll he's on a roll. Please check out Gokuist and thank you her for her work on making some wonderful fan-art and inspiring Home or Love Hotel. Please give it a read if you like some young G/CC newly wed action :)**

 **Also, i'm curious because it was just something I viewed on other community websites. If my readers would like to set up a small online chat session for everyone, if you have questions about my work or are curious about things. I often talk via the website but never in a direct format. Just me being curious.**

 **And stay out of my house, i had to change my locks for fears of someone rummaging around and changing all of my work. (You know who you are!) I had to pay Light off to know the next time you invade my privacy. It's why she's coming back, she wants screen time.**

Goku had experienced many new things in these past few weeks. He'd begun to remember some and learn things, that he just never did before. Yet it felt strange, as if he knew this sensation, but he didn't ever recall doing it before as Chi-Chi's lips pressed against his own. She was holding his face as he kept his hands loosely on her shoulders.

Her lips were soft, and… tasty. They had a flavor as he found his mouth drying out and his tongue slipped out and licked along the edges of both their felt her teeth nip his bottom lip in reprimand but she quickly kept his cries quiet by shoving her lips tighter against his.

Krillin took a final look his fist clenching together before walking back towards the living room. He was angry, he was hurt, and he was upset. Some super nice, pretty boy who just had everything all rolled into a single father had what it took to be with Chi-Chi?

It was obvious in his eyes that she and Goku were a thing, but how? How in such a short time could she just fall for someone like that? His anger boiled into jealously, as Goku just walked in and took what he had been trying to at least have an attempt at for years. Mustering enough courage to ask out Chi-Chi was a stressful event, but that guy?

He has Chi-Chi helping him raise his son, spar with him, and who knew what else. Then shows up with an expensive piece of jewelry as a thank you for helping him? He should've- Why didn't he-! _Fuck!  
_  
Finally she was relieved, Krillin walked away. She pulled back from Goku, he was partially leaned backwards against the side of the door. His black eyes were looking down at her, confused and something else.

She let out a sigh, her head dropping a bit as she let go of his hair. "Goku, please go home." She said softly not looking up at him.

Goku's hands remained on her shoulders. "What was that?"

She shook her head, "It meant nothing, I just did it to avoid problems." She thought he was referring to why she had kissed him. She didn't know the answer herself, because it hadn't meant nothing. Didn't it?

She had done it to protect the secret that Goku was in fact Kakarot, wasn't that more important than her friends believing that she was fictionally involved with a man called Goku. Feelings could be mended, but if Goku could be snapped that would be far worse. That's how she justified herself… but she didn't even like that excuse.

She felt his grip move to her face, his fingers touching her chin. "No." He said, coming closer, Chi-Chi's head lifted upwards. "This…" She had said for him to kiss her, but now. He felt something, something inside of him. It was like breathing, he just had to do it. He didn't know why, he just did it automatically.

He kissed her. His lips pressed against her own, there was no tongue no passion but she backed away from him after only a moment.

She shook her head. "Goku, I-I. It was nothing, just please go home, I'll see you tomorrow." Why did she kiss him? More importantly, why did he just kiss her? But he resumed his grip that held her shoulders.

"Chi-Chi… I-I'm sorry. I just wanted too." He stumbled, what had come over him? "I just did it, I don't know why." Even now he wanted to kiss her again, but the pull wasn't as strong as it had been moments ago.

It had felt good, and she tasted good. But why her? He'd never kissed anyone before. He saw Chi-Chi do it to Gohan a bunch of times but only on his forehead, not on his lips.

He finally relented and let go of her, and opened the door the, the cool nighttime air dissipating the strange warmth that he had felt moments before.

It gave way to awkwardness between the two of them, he looked away from Chi-Chi and she didn't try and look at him. "Look, Chi-Chi…" He started but what could he say, this wasn't something he could explain. Feelings were strange, Grandpa told him he'd have them. When he talked with someone who was special he might have feelings. But it was all unknown, what was he supposed to say? "I maybe," He stumbled his own thoughts were spinning and focusing on anything other than her was difficult. He could look at her and he felt different.

"Goku go home, we'll talk about it later. Please." She tucked her head and looked away from him, this wasn't a road that they could follow. Not right now, maybe with fresh heads and spirits in the morning. "I'll see then…" She turned and walked away as Goku followed her frame leave until she stepped behind a corner.

He ran his fingers over his forehead and down his cheek. Goku felt warmer, he didn't know why but as Chi-Chi left him he found some clarity return and he opened the door and took to the sky, though he was in no race to get home, his eyes looking back towards the compound until he reached the clouds. He cast a final parting glance until he flipped back towards the sky and he headed towards his home. The cool night air did give him some reason but it only allowed him to focus on the taste and feel of Chi-Chi's lips on his own. His dreams would be plagued with his first dream in a long time, ones that he could not imagine…

In the meantime, Chi-Chi returned to the group who all were still chatting, Bulma and Mrs. Brief's had yet to return, as no doubt Trunks was still very hungry and Bunny Brief's was enjoying her second adoptive grandson a bit longer. Chi-Chi went back and took her seat but she could tell something was already off as eyes flicked to her, but no one said anything. Chi-Chi cleared her throat her eyes looking up at Yamcha who had a guilty look on his face, the guy couldn't keep his lips quiet against a strong woman. So, she made her choice. "Talk," Her eyes narrowed a bit and Yamcha looked away scratching his neck and finding the drapes to be quite interesting all of a sudden.

"Oh busted." Oolong chuckled, before shutting up quick as she flicked her eyes at him. He found the ceiling very appealing as a way to avoid her gaze.

Puar being the only other female put her small paws on her sides and shook her head. "Apparently, they won't comment but I will then." She humphed and floated over Chi-Chi's shoulder, setting her figure down gently. She leaned over and whispered softly in Chi-Chi's ear what was _said._ Everyone watched as Chi-Chi's eyes went wide and she looked at the small blue cat who nodded and continued to whisper. Her eyes shot to Krillin first, then the two the others in attendance.

Chi-Chi calmly took a breath, her eyes closing as she counted backwards from ten in her mind. But She brought both of her hands upwards and loudly cracked her knuckles. "So apparently, my _boyfriend_ is now your business?" her voice straining the emphasis on one word. "After I told you all exactly what happened between me and him. How were working to raise a child together because I felt compelled to do so. Through all of what I've been through, the very hell that you all have absolutely cannot imagine that I suffered through on an alien world you have the complete nerve to crack jokes about _ME!_ " Her voice rising into a shout, she was trying to keep her emotions in check, but how dare they talk behind her back like that. She had enough problems to deal with, and she certainly didn't need her friends adding to them.

They were the ones who were supposed to be understanding, to have compassion and be happy for what she was doing. She one of the strongest fighter on the planet, and reigning champ of the world martial arts tournament, was she supposed to let someone insult her? Oh they did not know she didn't take kindly to those types of jokes. She was a very serious person, perhaps high strung but she had fought to be where she was at and died as well! No one had the right to make assumptions unless they understood just what she had gone through.

"If I ever, and I mean ever-!" She said standing up on her feet. Her finger pointing at all three men. "Hear a word about me fucking someone, I will show you your balls personally. You think it's funny? Tell me Oolong!" Her anger flaring along with a flash of red ki.

"It was just-"

"Don't say a joke." She growled.

"Look it was a guy comment, it wasn't supposed to be-" Yamcha tried to diffuse the situation but Chi-Chi stood in front of him, though only a few inches shorter. He was the one who felt smaller.

Her brown eyes twitched a mixture of pain and betrayal slipped outside their edges as she looked squarely into his eyes. "I'm very close to breaking your arm right now. But before I do, I'll find Gohan and make sure he's ready for bed and when I get back here I expect you all to be gone and I don't want to see any of you for a few days until I calm down." She spun on her heel, though Krillin made a gesture to stand up he quickly sat back down as Chi-Chi stormed away to find her baby boy.

As the sound of a door opened upstairs the rest looked to each other, Krillin covered his face in his palms. "Thanks a lot guys."

"Hey, you're the one who said she had a boyfriend and wondered if it seemed like it was more than just friends." Oolong said back.

Yamcha quickly stepped between the two before they actually came to blows. "It's done guys, look we all should've been more understanding. But Krillin you shouldn't have told us what happened. It was clearly personal." He was trying to put into perspective that while yes, he had said that more than likely with a guy like that Chi-Chi probably was already getting some action. He was the kind girl's fell for, the sweet caring man whom women wanted. Plus, he was good with kids, and gave expensive gifts, they all knew that type of guy was just up Chi-Chi's alley.

"But-"

"Ahem." A voice came as Bulma returned without Trunks, her hands on her hips and blue eyes already giving off a danger warning. "You guys are lucky Chi-Chi is nice, she's not interested in a relationship if that's what you are insinuating. She just wants to be happy and move on from her months spent as a power-hungry alien's sex slave for nights on end. And before you guys can even think to judge her, try putting yourself what she went through. My experience that I had was much easier than her," She took a breath before continuing. " Chi-Chi also sacrificed herself for me when clearly she was the one who the most to gain, and would've stayed behind even now had that bomb not of killed her. Not only that she killed innocent people for someone else's sick pleasure, and now you guys see she might be just having a little glimmer of normalcy and make jokes behind her back while she's here? That's pretty low, and before I throw you out. Get out." She pointed at the doorway before leaving herself. "Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath as she made her way back upstairs, hoping that her mom wasn't keeping Trunks up but letting him lay down.

[***]

"It's not good."

Radtiz groaned looking at his bandaged hands. "Tell me something less obvious," He flipped his fingers over his cards. Pulling them up, he looked at them, to Nappa, then to several other saiyans and the one person who had been on a hot streak.

Dressed in an oversized white dress, billowing up, with long light blue tresses that flowed behind her back and surrounded her head with a veil that was pulled back. The seer, and crazy bitch, Leocht. Having more than a third of all the chips at her small corner. Her hands were folded in front of her as she smiled. "Are you still trying to get a 'tell' on me?" Leocht giggled, her teeth flashing as she enjoyed as all of these men were so dead set on trying to figure her out. She played cards from time to time, it was an idle hobby, but most didn't dare play with her because she _cheated._ Although if you could see the future it makes the game much easier.

"I'm trying something." Raditz grumbled, flipping back to look at his cards then to her. He had bet and she had re-raised him, exactly what he had been hoping she wouldn't do. The bitch knew, all the time. Why did he agree to play cards with her again? _Oh right, it would be for fun?_

Leocht brushed back her hair, before adjusting her dress, her large fully developed womanly curves shown almost completely through the sheer material. They might hate her guts, but all could appreciate her figure, there was a reason she was the legendary's concubine. She paused though and cast a glance towards a saiyan beside her. His short spiked upwards hair that came back behind his head in a ponytail, and light blue saiyan armor. "Tora… yes they are real, size Forty-two."

All eyes snapped to him, "I didn't say anything!" He shouted holding his hands up.

Leocht smiled, "Yes but, you thought it and if I answer the next part Broly might take offense to what you were thinking." She said tapping the side of her temple.

Raditz chewed his bottom lip before shoving away his cards. "Fold." Watching as Leocht pulled another stack of chips towards her small castle she was making in between hands. "What did you have?"

The seer raised her brows. "A straight, and you had three of a kind hoping for a full house with that river card." She guessed correctly as Raditz had pocket Ace Seven, on the board as she had a Jack Ten. "Tora was too busy ogling me to win the hand that he folded on the deal. She gestured as everyone looked at him with a little anger.

"Guys, come on it was a muck hand, I didn't know." He tried to blow it off, but this wasn't a free for all but they were all trying their hand against Leocht.

"Shall I deal?" She smiled innocently, as she was handed the cards. Slowly flipping them up and over, with a rack against the table she cut four sections. "Nappa which section will go first?" As everyone believed she could manipulate things she let them choose when she dealt.

He scratched his neck. "Counter clockwise."

She nodded regathering the cards before flipping them out and then setting the deck by her extension to her palace made of chips. "So, who would like me to answer their questions?" She said pitching into the blinds. Nappa mucked his cards, clearly dissatisfied along with Gine. Leaving Raditz, Tora, and Leocht still in the game. "Raditz, what do you want to ask me? I could read your mind but I don't enjoy doing that." She flipped over three cards, showing a five and a pair of jacks.

Raditz checked his cards, he had a Five King, off suit and looked up at Tora for a second then to the seer. "Alright then." He raised looking squarely at the seer. "What's going to happen to the empire?" It was an annoying bugging thought that had been biting at him for a while. Things were still not good, but it hadn't been as bad.

"I'm curious as well Leo, are we going to be okay?" Gine asked with a bit of concern. She was worried about Bardock being called back out to begin purging again. Her mate had retired and she wasn't looking to running her life without him, and should anything happen to him... she didn't know what she would do with herself.

Leocht flipped another card over as no one put another raise down, an ace. "You will be fine Gine, your mate will be battered, but nothing you haven't seen before." Leocht said with a bet raise, Raditz called, as did Tora. The seer looked to Raditz again, "To your question Raditz, it will change and become something better than before. Though I'm not certain if everyone will be happy with the changes that will come. But, too its end I do not know."

The crowd all checked and she flipped over another five. Raditz held back his smirk, a full house, he knew he could only lose if they had pocket aces or a jack. His odds weren't bad. "Raise, he said shifting a pot bet, trying to get anyone to just dump a little money into the fray. Tora grinned back at him and called. Everyone looked to Leocht who merely pushed her chips into the bet as well.

"So how do you not know the end then Leocht?" Nappa asked as the seer seemed to exuding some sadness, he could tell her body language when she talked. But when it came to poker there was no tells with the woman, because she never looked at her cards. It's hard pressed to play against someone who knew everything.

Leocht brushed a hand over her cheek, "Because I'll be dead. I can only see up to the point of my death. Meaning this empire will exist beyond even my life, though how long or how short that will be is still up for debate. Still… I don't look forward to the day of my death."

"That's a bit morbid, knowing how you die and such," He added with a very serious tone before his lips flipped into smirk. "It's not the Legendary splitting you in half, is it?" Gine hit him in the back of the head.

"Disgusting, even for you. Broly is a nice boy and treats her very well. Don't speak ill of him." She defended having Broly buy many meats from her at Light's request and was never disappointed by her work.

She flipped over her cards, and both Tora and Raditz cursed loudly. "Four of a Kind gentleman." She smiled bowing her head, as she unveiled her pocket jacks. Tora had a five Ace but still he and Raditz lost as Leocht pulled the fresh pot to her side.

"Why don't you ever gamble more, fuck you would be rich enough to buy your freedom." Tora cursed as he scratched the back of his head, he was sure he had that one in the bag.

Leocht shook her head, "What would I do? Would the Legendary let me leave after spending so many nights in his bed and knowing his secrets?" She joked as she cut the deck of cards again, she looked to Gine who pointed in an order where she reassembled the cards and flipped out each player's hand. She did not speak but pushed her cards away, again not passing a glance at them. "It won't be long though until I get a taste of freedom, it will be quite fun and I'll be able to make it up to _her._ "

A few eyebrows arched at that one. "Who is her?" Gine asked, being more used to talking with Leo than anyone else. She knew her friend didn't talk much about herself and hearing her like this was always welcome. Everyone knew her backstory, but those that were involved was always assumed.

"I had a child… once. But not anymore," She sighed placing a hand over her stomach.

Gine frowned, "Horrible, were they just a cub?" She bet continuing to play as she and Nappa and Raditz were back in the pot. Leocht drew the flop Ace, Ten, Four.

"This is shit," Raditz growled tossing his cards. His head turned to the seer who looked a little dejected as she stroked her stomach. "How'd it happen?"

Everyone was curious, but he had said it first.

"I was young and believed I was doing the right thing. I had a man who loved me, and a beautiful little girl but I lost both of them." She looked upwards towards the arched ceiling, she just wasn't strong enough. It was the price she paid. "I hope one day to atone for my actions against her again, but it is fated that will never happen." She sighed looking back to the cards before flipping over the next hand.

The chatter died down a bit as they all went back to playing cards. Leocht kept winning almost every other hand, but it was merely because she already knew what would happen. But even she wasn't right _about everything._

Vegeta opened the door to the room, he looked older from the growing weariness that he carried around, bags were under his eyes, cracks in his skin were starting to show, his armor battered and beaten but his eyes locked quickly on the card playing saiyans and their company.

"You should be doing something useful instead of pissing away your time." He growled heading towards his counter to grab something to drink and eat. Already he had plans to keep training, but as he made his way past the table a hand reached up and caught his wrist.

"Sit Vegeta, you have questions." Her head tilted towards him, her framed face giving him a smile, Leocht might be able to see the future and peer into a person's mind and understand what moved them. But she did not know what it was that drove the Saiyan prince, he did not see the world as anything except what just in front of him. There was no looking back, he pushed through everything that stood in his way, _and yet…_ "You believe to have come here for yourself but I know why you are here, you are worried, fearful and you do not like it."

All eyes looked towards the prince who snarled batting her hand away from him. "I am nothing like that, now shut your mouth before I cut out your tongue." How he wished he could do just that, he would've done it so much earlier. The fucking witch! Ever since he lost his slave, he had feelings that were not for a royal saiyan. He tore himself away, his head was pounding and his body was sore all over.

It didn't matter what he did, or how hard he pushed himself, there was no end to his torment. He couldn't reach the level he had before, it had been months and he hadn't been able to get stronger. He was strong, but his growth was stagnant, the gravity machine was broken and he had no challenge to push himself. His empire was suffering, rebellions had died down, but unrest was high. Saiyans young and old were sent out to keep worlds in check, but who knew how long it would last.

The worst were the rumors, many circulated about _him,_ many said the prince was suffering from an affliction or disease. That he was unfit to rule his people, that another successor should be chosen. Vegeta had heard these grumblings growing steadily, they were once just a passing in dark rooms, but now they were hushed and spoken behind his back. Many looked at him now and saw him as weak, that he was somehow unworthy of his title and position. It was why he needed to get stronger to show the whole damn universe they underestimated him.

He brought a hand to his head as he entered a quiet hallway, "What the hell is happening to me? Half a year ago, I had everything and look at me now!" He spat bitterly, emotions never bothered him, thoughts never drained him like they did now. He had focus, he had will, and purpose… What the hell did he have now?

He slammed his fist into the wall breaking the stone as he gripped his head tighter.

"You have more than you know my prince."

He stiffened at her words, there was only two people who would dare talk to him as if they were his only better. One was gone, and the other was the fucking bitch Leocht. "Get away from me." He snapped at her, spinning around but she remained there.

She offered him a hand but he shoved it to the side before moving away. He wasn't going to listen, she was poison and only the legendary's whore with loyalties that were on the surface just skin deep.

"She loved you, did you know that?"

Vegeta stopped, _ignore her. Ignore her words._

"Do you know your son was born several times more powerful than when you were born. He cried loudly and proudly until he was held by his mother, but the boy never knew his father's ki."

"Shut up…"

Hands slid up his arms and to his shoulders. She was so close, he could smell the legendary's scent in addition to her own. "I can show you her if you want, both her and the boy. It wouldn't be that difficult, but I would need a favor from you my prince." She grinned as her horn's that ran along her head rested alongside his temple. The smooth long fingers slipped down and she embraced the prince from behind. "I," She whispered softly into his ear, " _know you want to meet your daddy. I feel it in my heart when you cry like this."_

"Bulma…" He said without thinking, it was her voice but it was Leocht who was touching him and speaking to him.

" _It's okay though, we'll make it through this on our own. Because… somehow as crazy as it sounds, I miss him too. Even if he was the biggest asshole I've ever met, he and I were a lot alike but different at the same time. I guess that's why he and I just made something out of nothing it seems."_ He could hear the sadness in her voice, there was some longing there as if she believed that the two of them would never meet. Was it Leocht playing with his mind, or was this really her? _"I'm only worried about Chi-Chi though honey, she's trying to walk up a mountain covered in ice and not trying to slip. I see that in her eyes that Goku is won't be like Kakarot-"_

Vegeta broke the trance he was in and pulled away from Leocht his head whipped back around as he looked at her. "Are you toying with me witch?" His eyes burning with anger as his fingers clenched tightly at his side.

"Am I?" She smiled fixing her hair, "It's you who wants to know not me, because if you did you would never let me touch you like I do." She went to leave, but he phased in front of her, she did not react except keep her smile. "I know what is the problem my prince, you want her back and not because you want the gravity room fixed."

He reached up and grabbed her by the neck pulling her face down to him, she stumbled slightly but made no effort to get away. "I want you gone from this world Leocht. I don't want your fucking hands on me again, creating lies in my mind about a woman who means nothing to me."

"Is that an order my prince?" Her words were laced to mock him.

He snarled and shoved her away from him. "I don't give a fuck what the legendary-"

"I told him this would happen," She stopped to fix her dress. "It's why he left the planet Vegeta to fight and enjoy himself for a while when I was gone." She was suddenly slammed into a wall, Vegeta's hand around her throat. His other hand holding a glowing ball of ki aimed at her stomach. She didn't appear surprised, or worried like anyone else would. "It's not my destiny to die here so let me go Vegeta."

He picked her up further his pressure on her throat increasing as she now dangled a foot off the ground. But she remained stationary, not even flailing. "I could kill you, snap your fucking neck and prove your statement wrong."

Leocht looked down at him, "But you won't. You prince Vegeta would kill without hesitation, but you still will not kill me. Because there is one who controls even you."

"Broly can find another whore, he doesn't need you when he's got a universe of willing women far better looking that you." He gripped tighter and he saw her face contort as air became harder to breathe in. It gave him satisfaction to see her in some form of pain, _the bitch deserves it._

"And you? Why do you desire her when so many women would throw themselves into your bed, but yet you only let her?" She was banged into the stone as Vegeta pulled her back and hit her head back against the stone. The slight ringing in her ears, jarred her for a moment but she looked less than deterred.

"I'm going to kill you."

Leocht closed her eyes, "Do it then Vegeta. Kill me and never find Bulma or your son until your enemies do and then lose them both."

Vegeta's teeth ground together, how fucking arrogant was this bitch! He would find Bulma without her help, he didn't need anyone to tell him- Her hand shot up and grabbed his face, he saw her eyes flare gold and before he crushed her neck his grip couldn't hold up and he let go, his body crumpling to the floor as his mind went black.

The seer rubbed her neck, she knew the mark on her throat wasn't going to be pretty in the morning. As she did she stepped over the prince she stopped and turned around to look down at him. "I told you Vegeta I wouldn't die here and I wasn't wrong. But I'll leave the world as per your request, but please don't beat yourself up to hard looking for Bulma. You'll meet again soon." She smiled before slowly walking away.

The slow clack of her hooved feet lingered as Vegeta's eyes slowly lifted up and saw Leocht walk away. His body was numb and he was tempted to beat the bitch into the ground, she had shown him something with that one act that caught him off guard.

A small blue world, lush and filled with green grass and vegetation. It was a small world, one that he did not know but he would know soon.

Pushing himself up to his feet Vegeta dusted himself off. "I'm going to find you woman." His eyes looked in the direction where Light had gone. "As for you, once i'm done... I'll rip your head off myself."

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	28. Who Am I

**Who Am I**

 **A/N: Back again, another quick update :P I know I know, i shouldn't work so fast and spoil you guys.**

 **To answer/respond: Una: Yes she did**

 **luke & ChiChi89: Just read below :P**

 **Diclonious you stay away from my Leocht, she's mine! Beautiful, perfect in every way, and i'm not saying that because she's making me :D**

 **Foxsqueen: I was worried I didn't do a proper Poker scene. I'm happy I got it down, because I was going to have them talking but that's pretty boring so I thought Hey Poker!**

 **Zugra: He wouldn't because Leocht knew he wouldn't. He might hate her, but Broly keeps him in check no matter what he says. Dying to kill her isn't worth it.**

 **RJ: *smirks***

 **Pervege: Could be, i wasn't shooting for a moral. How about don't play cards with someone who sees the future :)**

 **Soomguy: Well she's kissing the face of her mental tormentor, even if he doesn't act the same she can still see his face and wants to act as if it was nothing than make it more than it could've been.**

 **Ichiruki: We'll see how it pans out, you know me. They could or could not. I haven't wholly decided:**

 **Also this extra long chat session is to block you immediately from jumping and seeing the Dark Smut, K/CC ahead, non-consensual and harsh so forewarning its coming back and has some impact on our characters**

 ***I warned you***

 _"Heh, you said you didn't like poison," A throaty voice chuckled with amusement, "And yet here we are again." Goku heard himself talking but his voice was different, his tone, and volume. It was and wasn't him. He brought a vial towards his mouth and drank it down before looking down._

 _He could see that Chi-Chi was on her stomach, her bottom raised upwards, as her head looked back at him with pained and tired eyes. "Please… no more… no more." She was panting, her body was shaking as something made her drained and exhausted._

 _He laughed, as he watched a milky substance spill out from between her legs. "No more? It's only the fourth round my little female…." He climbed overtop of her, her face was still pressed down into the bed as his hands slipped up and lifted her chin towards his._

 _He kissed her with an intensity, his lips pressed against her already swollen ones, the light purple marks along her mouth as his other hand pulled at her hair forcing her to respond. Her mouth opened and her tongue met his own. "Delicious…" He purred as he continued to lick and swipe away at the inside of her mouth. Chi-Chi whimpered slightly but she still kissed him back, her tongue rolling over his own, tasting the vial he had just swallowed._

 _But something happened as she struggled to speak. "I hate this…" She cried as her tongue continued to swipe at his._

 _Laughter rippled outwards from his throat. "What is there to hate? You love the pleasure I give you, how many times have you cum so far? Tell me?"_

 _He watched as she buried her head into the mattress and let loose a small sob. "I can't take it, I just can't! Please just kill me." Her face and tears rolled into the sheets._

 _Pulling her up against his chest as Chi-Chi tried to pull away helplessly from his grip but he refused to let her go. "Say it!" He growled his teeth slide along the side of her neck, "Say it my little bitch, how many times!"_

 _She shook and cried trying to get away, but her tears gave way to a scream as his teeth bit down into her shoulder. "Stop! Stop it please!" She begged but he didn't. His hand pulled back and smacked her square on the ass. The echo bounced inside the room from the force of the strike, Chi-Chi's body was rocked forwards._

 _Her screams continued, as did the strikes against her unprotected bottom. Nine more times later Chi-Chi's flailing stopped, her pleading stopping as she held onto the wrist holding her upright. The red outline of numerous hand prints was evident, more likely half of them would become nasty bruises._

 _"Say it."_

 _Chi-Chi gasped, her tears flowing from her eyes as she clung to his arm unable to stay upright without it. "Five…" She choked out, "I-I… I came five times." She said and was allowed to fall back to the bed, her face streaked with tears._

 _"Good girl, you see when you do what I ask there is no trouble and pain."_

 _Sliding off the bed, his eyes lingered on the red markings on Chi-Chi's backside before he went to a tray and grabbed two blue vials, and came back. Sitting down beside Chi-Chi as a long furry appendage moved and softly stroked the side of her face. It wiped away her tears as she just stared out pain and misery written in her brown eyes, her fingers gripping the sheets flinching at the contact._

 _"The night is still so very young." A blue vial came into view and he swallowed it. The azure substance spilling around his tongue until he gave a deep rumble of appreciation. His head swiveled to Chi-Chi's as he tossed one empty vial to the side, his hand gripping her shoulder and then rolled Chi-Chi onto her back. Her black hair splayed everywhere as she was rolled. It curled and framed her beautiful face and he smiled, bringing the vial up to his lips he let it all fall into his mouth._

 _He cupped Chi-Chi's face and brought his down mouth. She didn't react until his tongue spilled inside her mouth along with the vial's contents. Her eyes went wide but she couldn't stop him, as he looked into her eyes as the contents spilled down her throat._

 _Her cries turned into moans, and her hands which once were trying to push him away now pulled him closer. The revolting thoughts were now filled with lust and desire as her tongue rolled against his own, trying to get every single drop of that sweet substance._

 _He pulled back and split her legs which hooked around his waist, eagerly her hips bucked upwards begging for his attention. "You are amazing Chi-Chi, and i'm going to fuck you like never before. But do you want it?" He chuckled, watching as her eyes glossy with pleasure looked up at him, he saw her desire as her head nodded._

 _"Tell me then, do you want it?" He asked again with more demanding tone as his hips rocked against hers._

 _"I want it." She breathed, her nails digging into his wrists that pinned her down._

 _His grin spread over his lips. "What do you want?" With just her instincts and the effects of the vial she was becoming what something he wanted. He wanted to hear her say it._

 _"You, I want you!" She cried her need growing and building as she rolled her nether lips along his swollen length pressed tightly between their bodies._

 _"How do you want me?" He was shouting now, as he rolled her body upwards, her knees bent over nearly touching her head._

 _"To fuck me! Fuck me-!" She cried out and his lips crashed against hers, their bodies joined together as he began to pound into her. Each heavy crash of their hips together drew out ragged gasps and moans as Chi-Chi's fingers dug into his back holding onto him for dear life._

 _He hammered harder and harder, their bodies bouncing off the mattress until he felt himself building to his limit and as he threw his head back to join Chi-Chi's scream-_

Goku snapped awake, his hands holding tightly the fabric of his sheets as he pulled them up. His breathing was ragged and he struggled to make sense of what had just happened.

The sound of raining pelting the small shed slowly shifted his thoughts as he felt beads of sweat rolling down his face, "A-A dream…" He realized as the small dresser with Grandpa's face on it.

He'd never experienced anything like that before! It was so intense and real, it felt like it actually happened.

But clearly nothing had happened.

He felt strange all over, like he had an itch that lingered on the surface of the skin. Letting go of the sheets he fell backwards, still having labored breaths as he tried to understand just what had happened. It felt real, not like his usual dreams of mountains of food that made him wake up hungry.

This however, this was so intense. He closed his eyes trying to calm down. "Chi-Chi…" He sighed wondering what might've caused it. He never did those types of things ever, but why was it him?

Why was he saying those things to Chi-Chi, no why was he doing anything like that to her. She was screaming in pain and he was hurting her! He felt bad about that, he was making Chi-Chi do things for his own enjoyment.

He rolled onto his side, but as he did he felt a strange sensation splattered all over his stomach, he looked down and took a whiff and instantly he was revolted. "Yuck!" he yelled wiping off his stomach from the thick white substance and tossing it out the window, letting the rain wash his fingers in the process.

He tried to let himself relax and fall asleep which he could do normally very easily. But he couldn't, his mind was plagued with images of his dreams. He wondered if Chi-Chi knew anything about what had happened.

As he tried to close his eyes, sounds echoed in his mind and his tongue slipped out to run along his lips where he and Chi-Chi had kissed.

Chi-Chi had slept fine for the most part of the evening. The rage and concerns shifted quickly as Gohan had awoke in the middle of the night crying, and warm with a fever. Apparently both little boys had caught something as Trunks was up a little while later bawling for his mother.

Both ladies met in the living room at four in the morning holding their sick half-saiyans. Bulma wearing her robe and Chi-Chi in a borrowed nightgown from Bunny.

"Do you have anything?" Chi-Chi yawned as Bulma nodded walking into the kitchen, there was a special cabinet for all things baby related. She pulled out some vicodin for the two baby's along with a dose of vitamins.

Crushing the pills into formula as both mother's new that feeding their little boys was required every few hours. As well as their mothers could never produce enough milk for their appetites. But, the new mothers did not want to give up the maternal intimacy of being with their child.

Chi-Chi cradled Gohan's head as she leaned back in the large leather recliner. She felt like sleeping more as she let her eyes drift closed.

Bulma setdown the bottle beside Chi-Chi as she took her own spot, holding Trunks to her chest before finally letting him nurse, the medicine for both boys would be given after they had dried up their mothers.

"Chi, are you alright?" Bulma asked, as she rocked backwards in her chair, Trunks tail coiled around her forearm and shaking slightly as it let her know that her little saiyan was still quite under the weather.

She heard the sigh, Chi-Chi ran her fingers through Gohan's small black locks. "I'm okay, I shouldn't have reacted like that over something so small."

She should've just walked away and not berated them like children. She was a mother, not some emotional teenager. "I should apologize to them."

Bulma smiled, "It's alright, you've had a rough year. So don't worry about it too much, they'll come back to say sorry to you. After all, your much scarier angry." She half joked the two women remained close in so many ways.

"Maybe…"Yawning as Chi-Chi stretched her one arm, the other occupied with Gohan and his tail keeping it locked in place.

The next several days were less stressful as Trunks and Gohan remained at the Brief's estate until their fevers passed. Though Goku didn't appear at all which made Chi-Chi slightly concerned, as she would've expected him to at least stop by.

Maybe that kiss was more of a rejection than she thought, as she may had just kissed him, and then told him to get lost.

Well not exactly that way, but she could've handled that better. It would at least be a chance to make up an apology to him, because it wasn't his fault for any of that happening. Plus the jewelry was a really sweet gesture and she dismissed his kindness with a quick you need to leave because you're unknowingly creating an awkward situation for me with my friends.

So, she did the only thing she knew could be a semi-apology.

She brought him the end all be all of, tasty foods.

Triple layer, chocolate cake, with three gallons of chocolate milk. She knew Goku's mortal weaknesses.

While normally she'd fly herself. But today she took her car this time to just enjoy the simple drive out, it was only an extra half hour out of her day, and Gohan seemed to like the car when she drove.

She stopped just outside of Goku's house, a little past eleven. She got out of the car, pulling Gohan out out of his baby seat in the back and she looked around expecting Goku any second but still he was not flying out from the background.

"Goku?" She called out, "Goku, me and Gohan are here." She said a bit louder as she got no response.

She looked at Gohan who pointed at the car, clearly he knew what was inside. She rolled her eyes at her son before then looking back around the small area for Goku. He was around, but she couldn't tell exactly where he was.

"I brought food."

His head popped out from behind the house, his chest bare wearing his athletic shorts that Chi-Chi had gotten for him. "I knew that would get you out of hiding."

Goku looked down at the ground then back to her. "Sorry, I'm just… well I can't explain it." He shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards her. As he came closer his nose perked up but it wasn't because of the food. "Is Gohan okay?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "He's fine, he was sick for a few days with a fever. But he's much better today." Her soon recognizing his father let out a small eruption of laughter. It brightened both of their moods. Goku had missed his son, and Chi-Chi was happy to have him back to his usual self.

Goku's smile dimmed as he looked back at Chi-Chi before averting his gaze. Chi-Chi noticed it as well, she brought her free hand to his shoulder.

"Are you okay? I know it was a stupid thing that I did to you, I put you on the spot like that and then dismissed you." She said in apology, "I know, it was just a dumb thing but you didn't deserve that. So I came here to apologize."

Goku was a bit taken back, she didn't need to apologize. "It wasn't that, I-I…" He scratched the back of his head. Was there an easy way to say it? "I've been having dreams, and well things happen… between me and you and I haven't been able to sleep very good."

"You can tell me, I won't be mad if their dreams Goku." She said deciding to set Gohan down and let him play. This was his backyard and the boy wouldn't roam too far.

Goku shook his head, "Well their bad dreams…" even now they were still there, still a permanent image in his mind. He had to tell her, tell Chi-Chi what his dreams were making him do. Even if they weren't real, they were wrong but in them he enjoyed them. " I hurt you. I hurt you and make you say things that I shouldn't."

Chi-Chi blinked as she processed his words, "What happens in your dreams?" Was there something else at play? Was the man who was underneath starting to come out?

Goku looked at her, long and hard for several moments until he finally let his eyes close and he let himself bare his mind. He told her everything, how the two of them were naked, how he hit her, touched her, and did things to her that made her cry, scream, and everything in between. Ever since that kiss had happened he hadn't been able to rest, unable to think about what was going on. But, there was one thing that struck him harder, it was why he stayed away from her.

"You called me Kakarot in my dreams… That name you first said to me when we met."

He watched as Gohan poked at an apple growing in a tree ten feet above him. "Is it strange that you call me that? You said I looked like someone who hurt you badly," he paused. "that I was him. Now I have dreams… dreams where I hurt you, and you call me Kakarot." He let a slow exhale of his breath. His hands going to his hips, he never thought about something so seriously, processed something more than a day to day activities. "Tell me, Chi-Chi am I the man who hurt you?"

She could say yes and tell him that in fact he was the man, but not anymore. It would be the truth, but she wouldn't say it.

"No," She said looking at him, "Goku you are you. You are not him, you're a good person i've seen it after spending these past weeks with you. You aren't Kakarot, you are Goku. You are the father of our son, and a very good friend and not what your dreams tell you." She reached out to embrace him and he did not object. Hurting Kakarot was one thing, but this man was not Kakarot, she knew deep down that in her heart after talking with Kami that this man wouldn't be the evil she believed was inside of him. There was a light inside of him, one that her Uncle had passed on to him, he was a man with a fresh slate, a new experience and only wanted to experience his life in peace with his son and her. He didn't pursue her, he didn't chase after her or any other woman. They were friends, and a friend was what they both needed.

Goku wrapped his hands around her back, hugging Chi-Chi back, he lost his tension, his pain that lingered in his mind was gone. He wasn't what his dreams had told him, no he was Goku and Chi-Chi only confirmed it with him.

A small body jumped down onto his mother and father's shoulders, apparently he didn't want to be left out of the moment as, both Chi-Chi and Goku looked over at their little boy. "Mama! Dada!" He exclaimed in celebration as both parents hugged their little boy between them.

It was a peaceful moment, one where two friends came closer and only further realized their connection as their child happily looked at both of them.

"You did mention food?" Goku chuckled as Gohan picked up on the word as well and looked at Chi-Chi expectantly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I thought a little cake and milk would be good. Since you were so kind to get me this…" She blushed slightly splitting open her top exposing the jewelry she had been gotten. While normally she wouldn't wear something like this, she decided that it would be a proper gesture to show she liked his gift. "A little chocolate wouldn't be too bad now would it?" Her smile grew and Goku beamed and nodded.

"Sounds delicious… will you eat it with me?"

She nodded, "Of course, I'd like that."

[***]

Time ticked away on Earth, the couple growing closer and closer. Though Chi-Chi remained reluctant to move further in any relationship. She liked Goku, his naive mindset and honest personality kept the pair together. As they spent many days together, fighting, eating, and just happy to be with one another it was the best two months of both of their lives. As Chi-Chi prepared to go to the World Martial Arts Tournament. She would defend her title and win the prize money to build a home to share with her close friend.

Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi there was another plot that was brewing under her nose, as Goku had intentions of going himself. He had wanted to surprise Chi-Chi by going and competing, allowing him and her to share more time together as another surprise. He had done things in the past out of the blue with her and she was always happy to see him, they had gone to the Zoo with Gohan, an amusement park-one of his favorites- as well as numerous other sites and just got to enjoy their company and time with their son who happily was carried on the shoulders of his father or in the arms of his mother.

It was there in those moments that they shared, Goku and Chi-Chi would be able to watch their son. Enjoy Gohan and his growth into becoming a young toddler. Chi-Chi's fingers would interlace with Goku's and he would hold her hand as they just observed the joy that they had with each other.

Goku's dreams were still sparse, but he and Chi-Chi had worked through them, and soon that big day, the great surprise that Goku had been preparing for was soon ready to come to fruition.

"Oh dear, this is a bit sudden." Bunny Brief's said as Goku had appeared that morning with Gohan.

Goku laughed, "I know, I should've asked sooner but I didn't want anyone to know. Plus I remember how much you told me you like watching Gohan. I didn't think it would be a problem. If it is i can-"

It wasn't a problem, she had Trunks all to herself today, and she saw Gohan occasionally and loved the little boy all the same. She had spent many hours with her grandson and adopted grandson.

"Nonsense, I look after the little dear, Bulma left today and I have Trunks as well, i'm sure I can make room to care for these little angels." Bunny said taking Gohan from his father, the little boy recognizing his grandma and happily giggled, his tail wrapping around her wrist. "You just stop by later and pick him up and don't worry he'll be in good hands I promise you."

She turned and walked away with him, before announcing to Trunks that he had a new playmate for the day. Bunny Briefs was already planning on having a day to remember with her grandson, now having two of them. She had to make it extra special now, of course. She wondered if her husband had a two seat stroller?

Goku smiled as he watched his son be carried away, Mrs. Briefs was a nice person. Plus she really knew how to cook, it was quite delicious whenever he got the chance to eat some of her cooking, when Chi-Chi brought him some left overs.

He put his hands on his hips, figuring this would be a good time to go to the tournament, the sign ups ended in an hour and then the preliminary matches would begin. He couldn't wait to give Chi-Chi a big surprise when he showed up!

Dressed in his 'new' training clothes as Chi-Chi had made him something to wear, a bright orange pants and top. His blue training boots and matching shirt were a perfect fit for him. He looked great, and he was ready.

"So this is everybody? I'm not going to say i'm disappointed but i'm not impressed either." Krillin said, the gang was all together. Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, himself, and Chi-Chi were all there. Of course, their friends were outside, they had a smaller arena for people to watch the preliminaries

They had three platforms set up and all manner of fighters getting ready, they looked ready to begin, but there was still another fifteen minutes until the beginning of the first round. Some familiar faces, others were new. It was quite the spectacle, all of them had been training to get stronger for a long time.

The Z-fighters knew how much people could change and grow in strength more than anyone had imagined. Kakarot had been a rude awakening since then and had been grown by a few leaps and bounds. Although, none had been able to achieve the radical results that Chi-Chi had.

She was recognized by some, and with her status of the being the reigning champ she did not have to participate in the prelims.

"So when I win, I'll buy the first round." Yamcha stated proudly a cocky smirk on his face as his friends rolled their eyes. "Don't worry I won't forget you guys, once I win I'll have enough money to win Bulma back."

"I'm pretty sure the latter won't happen if by some miracle you did win." Tien deadpanned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey-! I've been working hard for this, I know i'm ready and this will be my big chance to prove it." Yamcha defended himself. As Tien just looked at him and shook his head. "Oh and what you think you'll win? You got knocked out in the first round last time if you recall."

Tien grumbled a bit, his face blushing a bit. "You didn't have to fight Chi-Chi, who won if you recall."

"At least I would've put up a better fight." Yamcha mocked him. Tien growled as Chaotzu put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Tien, he's just scared and making up for his obvious weakness."

"Considering Master Roshi beat you, I don't know if that was as big of a shock." Krillin jumped in making Yamcha glare at him.

"I just got caught flat footed, it was a fluke." He said trying to spare himself some humiliation at getting beat by the old pervert.

"I hope you fight Chi-Chi in the first round. Then I might take you seriously." Krillin teased.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh, a small smile on her lips, dressed her blue and purple fighting gi, her hair tied back in a ponytail she just sat back and wondered how the day was going to go. She wasn't concerned about Goku and Gohan. They would be fine without her for a day or two. Though she'd miss her baby boy terribly.

Gohan had become more and more clung to his parents, often crying until he went to bed with them. He would settle immediately and begin purring when embraced by his parents. Chi-Chi knew Gohan was going to be a momma's boy, and she was okay with it. But in the past few weeks he wanted both mom and dad together with him.

It was a little awkward but she had grown past seeing Goku as the man he was before. Perhaps their son wanted them together, or he just needed to feel both of them. But it wasn't bad, as Gohan slept between him and Goku. His tail holding his father's hand, while he slept on her 'pillows' as she wasn't going through the breast talk again with him and just let Goku call them pillows.

They didn't stay very close in the evenings, but by the morning Gohan had pulled his father's hand over her and he was just softly breathing in her hair in the morning. Goku slept like a rock, and woke up after her without knowing a thing. Keeping things this way was just fine with her for now.

"You're not talking much Chi-Chi are you okay?" Chaotzu commented as she was just staring off into the sky, a small smile on her lips.

"Probably waiting on _him_ right?" Yamcha grinned as she ignored his comment. "You said the guy was trained by your uncle so why not have him fight?"

Many of the group wanted to see just how strong he was, by an easy guess he wasn't an amatuer but since they never saw him fight they never got a solid read on his strength.

Stretching her arms, behind her back she slowly shook her head. "I don't want him to fight…" Maybe she should finally tell them? Or at least slowly begin easing them into knowing who exactly was Goku, plus if someone had caused him to forget who he was. What would happen if his memories came back? That the man she had befriended could become no more, and the devil inside came out to haunt her once more.

"Guys… there's something i've been wanting to tell all of you for a long time, but it's not easy to say because I don't want to hurt you or you know who." Chi-Chi looked at the clouds and blue sky, remembering how just almost a year ago she was on a red planet wondering how she'd escape and survive.

"Goku isn't just a random person who was adopted by my Uncle awhile back with Gohan. In fact he's much more than that."

Tien's eyes studied her, her tone inflected a great deal more. She was holding something back, Chi-Chi always liked to deal with her problems personally and away from others. It was the girl he'd fought and met numerous times to at least know that.

Krillin looked at her but he felt something coming, a long drawn out confession perhaps. The group had reconciled awhile before coming her, not wanting any bad blood to be between them.

Yamcha though grinned thinking he knew the answer, "You love the guy don't you?" He grinned making Chi-Chi blush and shake her head. Krillin went red thinking that might've been it and Tien remained emotionless.

"No! I don't love Goku-!" She shouted at him, her face a light shade of pink, "we are very close I will admit. But i'm not trying to say that i'm in love with him. It's more than that, I don't want him to fight and I didn't want to tell you guys because it might make everything worse for everyone, and I don't mean just for all of us, but the entire planet."

"You can deny it all you want, Chi-Chi look it's okay, but I think you and Goku are a nice couple and you don't want to bring him here and if he gets hurt it'll just sour the relationship, but please we're adults we can handle it. Just bring your boyfriend," He grinned as Chi-Chi growled at him.

"Look, i'm trying to explain why I don't want Goku here and it's not for any of those reasons!" Chi-Chi let out a grunt as she covered her face trying to remain calm.

Krillin had to admit it- though not aloud- Yamcha was probably right. "It's okay Chi-Chi, we're your friends and if you want to start a new life with someone… then well… you can. But even after everything we've been through I'm not going to-"

"TIEN-!" Chaotzu yelled his one hand at his chin, the other shaking as he pointed a finger.

All of the Z-fighters heads turned. Tien's eyes went wide, and his arms went slack.

Yamcha pushed back from the wall and balled his fists.

Krillin's emotion snapped from compassion to anger in a blink.

Chi-Chi was stunned as well, where had he come from?

He was here, standing right in front of all of them.

"So nice to see all of you," he chuckled.

Tien held back his fist, "Piccolo, where the hell have you been hiding?"

Yamcha and Krillin kept themselves ready as they looked hard at the large green skinned man, standing there proudly, arrogant, and cocky as all hell.

Chi-Chi stood straight and approached him confidently a smirk on her lips. "Back for another lesson in kitchen utensils?" She mocked him, her dislike of the green demon still evident and the bastard had done more than enough cheap shots. "Also you're looking younger, what do you use on green skin to give it that vibrant non wrinkled skin?"

Piccolo snorted, "Arrogant, but i'm not concerned, if I recall you didn't even put a scratch on our guest from space? How was that experience, i'm sure Kami enjoyed the show as much as I did. Though your mating rituals are quite disgusting."

"Hey jerk-! She didn-" Krillin was cut off by a hand from Chi-Chi.

She kept her brow from twitching out of control as the anger flared up from that comment. Piccolo of course would be making his sudden return. It would only give her the proper motivation to beat him into the ground even more. "I don't recall you doing to well yourself, Kami told me he punched a hole in your chest before leaving right?"

PIccolo just kept his smirk. "I was caught off guard, but you see I didn't come over here for an idle chat. I knew it would rile up your little gang which is oh so amusing. But in fact I have something even more surprising for you in fact."

Chi-Chi scowled, her hands crossing over her chest as she glared at him. "More of your little monsters? Drums, Bass, and Clarinet?"

The laugh that erupted from Piccolo was one of amusement as the rest of the group watched him slowly step to the side. "No, because from what I gathered you have quite the relationship with a man called Goku… or," His hand stretching and pointing just twenty feet behind him as he approached.

Orange and blue training suit, a smile on his face, no disguises or light to blind those from not seeing what was there. Piccolo grinned as he saw all of their jaws drop and eyes go wide. "Or should I say…"

Goku waved as he was just ten feet away. "Hey Chi-Chi! I thought i'd-"

"Kakarot…"

 **MB: Fun times ahead, what's going to happen :D Love to hear your thoughts, do you know who else will show up at the tournament?**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	29. The Truth

**The Truth**

 **A/N: It looks like you guys caught the little switcheroo I pulled at the end there, it was originally Kakarot but I changed it as I went oh right. Time to pull a quick fast one on my readers :P, I'm so happy you guys are still enjoying this story, because I still have a lot to do. So many loose ends to bring together, its hard to believe that this story is already five months old. Because this arc will be reaching its conclusion and begin the next one. Our Vegeta-sei Arc and Earth Arc... what will come next? I don't know but i'll keep going.**

 **You'll get a bit more Kakarot and someone else :D, guess who?**

Goku stopped as he felt so many eyes on him, he could see the look of fear on Chi-Chi's face as she looked from both him and to the people she had been talking with, some he recognized, others he did not. "Um, I guess this isn't the best of surprises huh?" He laughed scratching the back of his head sheepishly. No, there was something telling him that this was wrong, but he didn't know what the problem was.

"Go ahead Chi-Chi," Piccolo mocked a twisted smirk on his lips. "You know when I followed you, mostly thanks to your own blind ignorance. I learned a great deal about you." He took another step back, and pointed to his ears. "I heard a lot, even one day was enough to know just what you and he meant to each other." His lips pulled back into a sick grin his teeth exposed, "I guess Kakarot was just too good for you to let go of, after all who would care for a woman who ran back into the arms of her rapist and bore him a son."

"Shut up, you don't understand a thing!" She snapped at him, her own hands balling into a fist.

"You didn't tell your friends, that he was really Kakarot, that Gohan was your own child." He snickered, "It's quite amusing really to see just how much you were willing to lie to protect someone like him, I guess you didn't want to let go of all the good times am I right?" He dodged the fist aimed for his face because he had been expecting it. Piccolo had been waiting for such a perfect opportunity, he'd been able to remain inconspicuous and survey the two of them. Perhaps looking for a weakness, but he found something better. Any revenge he could pay back against the woman who had humiliated him so was worth it. "You should probably tell all your so called friends of all the dreams he shared with you, there quite a few detailed ones." He'd only heard a few, but then, that was enough for him to hear.

Chi-Chi's ki began to glow around her as she looked squarely at Piccolo with such anger. That this bastard dared to spy on her, and humiliate her. The son of a bitch would pay for this!

Piccolo pulled back just a bit to avoid a direct blow, but he wasn't done just yet. "So, explain it to your friends, explain it to them why you allowed the man who nearly destroyed the world to become your lover?" He laughed jumping back as Chi-Chi swung at him, finding her amusement too great. Except he collided with a solid figure behind him. He was a bit surprised, but he hid the emotion quickly as Goku was behind him and he hadn't even realized it.

Goku looked down at him seriously, "Leave, you are done upsetting her." Goku's arms were crossed over his chest looking at him.

"Fine, fine." He said holding up his hands in mock defeat. "I hope you all have a pleasant conversation." Before turning and walking away with his cape flapping in the winds.

Krillin looked at Goku, then to Chi-Chi and back again. He had always thought he had recognized G-… No Kakarot, he was Kakarot. The hair, the face, how he had so many similarities, but the face was still there. No one else looked like that, no human had hair like that,

 _"What's the matter baldy? You don't like my new toy, how sad because she's delicious?"_

Kakarot's voice plagued him for hours on end, while he slept for so many days. How Chi-Chi looked so lost and helpless in his arms, while he forever was unable to save her as he raped her over and over in front of him. It was the coldest slap in the face he had when he woke up, before he had restored the earth.

 _"She's such a nice fuck, soft, tight, wet, and ready for me. All alone on this world for my desires because you can't do a damn thing about it. Can you weakling?"_

Yamcha saw it as well, his experience though had been much more brief.

 _"Damnit… just who the hell are you?"_

 _He held his broken ribs as he had gone into the ruins of west city in hopes of finding Bulma. Yet he had run into a damn monster who had caused all of this destruction. The large spiky haired saiyan was standing in front of him and amused grin on his face. Yamcha was able to see him although his vision was blurry from the pain and the ringing going on in his head._

 _"Who the hell are you!?" He shouted again earning him a roaring laugh._

 _He reached down and pulled him up from the debris. "I am Kakarot, and I am a saiyan warrior, 1st class of course."_

 _Yamcha was thrown again slamming into a half-broken lamp post, rolling and kicking up dirt and debris. He coughed and gasped as he managed to crack a single eye as the powerful warrior advanced on him. "W-Why are you… Doing this?" He asked as Kakarot rolled him onto his back with his foot._

 _He shrugged indifferently, "Bored, orders, because I feel like it. What does it matter? I am strong and you are weak, I do what I want because I can." He crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"You don't have to do this." He struggled to say despite the pain but he watched Kakarot roll his eyes._

 _He brought a hand to his face, "Weaklings always say that, I remember that blue haired little girl kept screaming that, but I did it anyway. So-"_

 _"Bulma!? You bastard you took Bulma!"_

 _Kakarot looked a little surprised at the reaction as he looked down at the man, who seemed to be getting a little second wind. It was amusing to say the least. "Who's to say if it was, she had quite the mouth on her. I wonder how long it will last until I take her back to my world, what's your wager weakling?"_

 _Yamcha cried as he pushed himself up to one knee his hand clenching in a fist but was kicked onto his back._

 _"You can get angry all you want, you won't beat me. But don't worry I'm not going to hurt her, that little bitch is going to my prince. He likes the color blue, and if her curtains match the drapes I'm sure he'll be all the more amused." He chuckled as Yamcha rolled onto his stomach and tried to get back up. Tears were running down his face as he tried to push himself back on his feet. He wasn't going to let Bulma go!_

 _Kakarot took a step back laughing at the pathetic sight before him, he merely watched him stagger up to his feet. He turned about his hands locking into that attack he had tried before. "You know how it ended last time don't you?"_

 _Yamcha didn't care, his teeth were grit tight as only Bulma's face filled his mind, and the only way to save her was to go through this son of a bitch! "Wolf-Fang Fist-!" He yelled ignoring pain and common sense as he went for Kakarot._

 _He didn't uncross his arms as his tail lashed out smacking the warrior across the stomach, but he didn't stop, and swung again and again. Kakarot was amused only for a few moments but he dodged moving all the way around Yamcha as his tail smashed him in the back, knocking him back on his knees._

 _Yamcha felt the brown appendage snap around his throat forming a knot around his neck, he moved to grab it but two strong hands grabbed his wrists and yanked them upwards nearly busting his shoulder sockets._

 _"So- weak."_

 _He gagged, coughed, as he felt his neck getting crushed slowly, his eyes rolling back into his head until a snap came and he was released by death._

Both Krillin and Yamcha moved forwards, Tien holding himself back as he scowled, his hand holding Choatzu's shoulder as he didn't want him doing anything. They were prepared for war, but Chi-Chi stepped in front of them. "Stop-! Before you do something stupid and make everything worse!" She shouted breaking the aggression from boiling over as she stood in front of Goku.

"Chi-Chi! That's him! That's the guy who killed-" Krillin started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Don't! Not another word until I say so!" She told him angrily, her own temper flaring, a bit. She didn't want this situation to go down like this, it also didn't help that it had been Piccolo pointing this out to everyone and not her explaining everything to them. "Before you even say or do anything you need to listen to me, and believe me." She looked at all of them, her eyes shifting from each one. She looked back at Goku who looked at her curiously. "Goku would you please go wait for me on the other side, I need to talk to them in private please."

He studied her words for a moment, thinking about what she was asking him. "Please, Goku five minutes."

Nodding, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Alright, I'll be waiting then." He gave her a sad smile, something was wrong, and she was upset. Turning away he walked away and as he cleared more than half of the room without looking back Chi-Chi turned her head back towards her friends.

"Is what Piccolo said true?" Chaotzu asked looking from Tien to her.

She bit her bottom lip slightly, and nodded her head slightly. "Yes, but only partially. I am not Goku's lover. Me and him are not that close. But he is a friend and the father to my child." She watched them still look to her, as if needing answers, which she had to give no doubt. "It is a long story, you have to understand that this-"

"What could the reason be?" Krillin said coming forwards, jealous, angry, and hurt. All of those emotions showed in his eyes. "That's the bastard who killed millions of innocent people, he raped you and took Bulma to some other world where you died! Why are you even with him, or defending him?"

Yamcha gave a snort, "I agree with Krillin, there's he's the fucking murderer who killed me. I know that face."

Chi-Chi looked to Tien who nodded slightly in agreement with the other two. "Because he's not Kakarot, not anymore. He lost his memories, Kami checked but they are all just locked away inside of his mind. He doesn't know who or what he is anymore, the only thing he knows is my Uncle, me, and Gohan. That's the only thing he cares about, there's no plans of world conquering or killing, you guys saw him before, you didn't even know it was him because he's not the-"

"You can't be serious, Chi-Chi get real the guy could turn back into that monster, and then what? We can't use the dragonballs like that again and you know it!

"If you know who he is, then you know how strong he is." She said quickly trying to break any notion of trying to fight him. "Right now he doesn't remember a thing, if you fight him what's to stop him from turning back into that?"

Tien shook his head, "He's a bigger threat than Piccolo, he practically destroyed the world by himself and he didn't even look to be breaking a sweat. Can you honestly tell me that we shouldn't take care of him somehow? Even if we don't fight him, what's to stop him from gaining back all of his memories over time?" He narrowed all three of his eyes at her, "We have to do something."

Chi-Chi refused to back down, "And then what, if you kill him as he is right now you're just justifying murdering him because of something he could do. You don't have the-"

"Chi-Chi listen to yourself!" Krillin jumped back into the conversation, "You are seriously defending someone who's killed so many people. For Kami's sake, he's the bastard who raped you how many times?"

Chi-Chi kept a hand over her face as she struggled to keep her thoughts in check, "That was Kakarot and I know. I've agonized over-"

"You even kissed him? You practically threw yourself at him!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, that she was looking past everything, forgiving everything. Then have a relationship with him, walk around with his son and pretend that nothing had ever happened? No he wasn't going to keep his anger in check. This was too much for him to bear right now.

"That was because I had to keep who he was a secret, you all would've jumped to conclusions without thinking like you are doing now." She threw up her hands in exasperation as she slowly began to walk short paces around. "You guys see him as he was, not who he is, I've made the distinction between Goku and Kakarot first because-"

"That's not an excuse, because we've all suffered Chi-Chi." Yamcha joined in, "You alone don't get to have a final say in what happens. I don't care how nice he is now when I know what he can and probably will do again. Just because you want to take the risk doesn't mean we do!"

"I agree," Tien said. "This is the planet's safety is more important than what your asking."

"No-! You will not touch him!" Chi-Chi barked at them, her eyes glaring at each one, the effect was strong even Chaotzu and Krillin slinked backed just a bit. "If you try and kill him I will step in, you might turn him back into that when he might never change. He could live here without incident as he has for months with just his son and-"

"You?" She shot Yamcha a look.

"You want him to be alive, for yourself-"

"Do not even go there, if he was Kakarot I-"

"He is! You've said it yourself, that he is Kakarot and yet you're still defending him" Krillin stepped forward. "Were your friends, we can help, we can end this threat, I know it's not the best answer but damnit, Chi-Chi you're trying to let a monster live for no reason." He felt hurt, and he couldn't understand why she was trying to justify any of this. There was no purpose, how could she- No… "She loves him." He exhaled as if coming to some realization. He shook his head, perhaps she just couldn't live without him, who knew what had transpired while she was gone. Maybe she was sick?

The other's said nothing but they all thought it at this moment, and there was little that could be said to change their minds.

"NO-! I don't." She shouted, "I can not believe this, you want to just kill him and just hope that solves everything right? That there's no other alternative?" They said nothing, so she continued. "So are you going to kill my son as well? Take him away from me because he's got his father's blood."

"We won't kill a child, but you-"

"So how will you feel knowing you killed his father? Will you watch him grow up without a parent because of a possibility and smile and laugh with him with blood on your hands?" She brought her hands up as she couldn't keep them still. She was fired up with emotions. "So i'll be the one to raise him, all alone because i'm sure you all will just happily walk in and take over am right? No, of course you won't. How about when he's older will you be the one to tell him that sorry, we killed your dad and you don't remember him because we thought it was the right thing to do!"

They looked to each other on that one, it was something they wouldn't enjoy, but also the thought that she was providing, was a difficult one, would they be able to live with themselves afterwards?

"Just know that Gohan means everything to me, I don't care who his father is. He's my baby boy, the one I thought I'd lost and I will not have my child's life ruined and if Goku does turn back into Kakarot, then i'll be the one to take care of it…." She glared at all of them. "Not any of you-!" She growled before turning on her heel without waiting to hear another word edgewise.

She didn't try and wait, she felt tears brimming in her eyes, her anger had made her snap, but also the stress of the situation. There were risks in everything, gambles big and small. But she was choosing this situation, she had to live with her own problems. But she also had responsibilities that were more than her own. Some might say the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, but if the few was the only child in her arms, his happiness and future. Who would look and say he wasn't worth it. Killing Goku wouldn't change what happened, or if it might happen again, no one could say what was right or wrong. But Kami damn her if she believed that anyone would try and stay in the way of her son having the life he needed, if it required sacrifices from her. Then she would give them, if she needed to put herself through pain and loneliness for him then she would. She meant what she said, Gohan was everything to her, and was worth any sacrifice. The only positive thing she had gained from her hellish ordeal had been her son, her beautiful son.

And there would be no force on this world that was going to be taking that away from her.

"Chi-Chi?" A concerned voice spoke out as she turned to see Goku who had come over as she had walked in his direction. He approached her and was normal hugged her, his hands sliding around her back as she just let her head rest against his chest. "Are you okay? You look hurt." He said softly as Chi-Chi took a moment to breathe and calm down. Sensing her energy spiking around had made him worried, she was getting upset and when she was like this he could feel it so much more intensely with her so close. She was usually very strong and kept her own emotions in check, aside from their first meeting. He could guess those people had upset her, but he didn't bring it up.

Listening to her heartbeat settling down as he could feel it pounding, she was slightly sweating and he just held her. Gently but securely. "Goku." Her voice was barely audible.

"What is it?" he asked, his hand moving to gently stroke her back. Reassuring her that he was here. Ready to listen to her, as she had done for him many times.

She gripped his gi tightly for a moment, her fingers curling tightly against his skin. "Will you ever change?"

He slightly cocked his head to the side. "I don't understand? What do you mean?"

She exhaled, her breath turning into a chuckle against him. "Goku, don't stop being you."

"Who else would I be?" He laughed.

"You just wouldn't be you." She smiled looking up at him, "I like you like this, I don't want you to be anything else." She saw him give her a grin, and he pulled his hands up and held her tighter.

"Nope, and Gohan wouldn't like it either." He chuckled as she wrapped her own hands around his back and held him. "You know, Chi-Chi i'm curious."

She sighed against his chest, closing her eyes. They were wrong about her and wrong about Goku. How could they not understand her reasons. Know that the monster they believed wasn't there.

"Chi-Chi, I know you like kids." He stated as she nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, Gohan is an amazing little boy." She smiled her eyes half closed, feeling Goku holding her comfortingly was nice.

"Of course, but I mean don't you want more? I mean it would be fun to have another Gohan or maybe a girl just to make everything fair in the house, you don't need to be the only one!" He chuckled as Chi-Chi tensed.

What was he asking her? Did he want to have kids with her? Have a family, a son or a daughter? She pulled back to look up at Goku who was blushing just a bit. "I know you love Gohan, so I thought maybe you'd like more. I mean I always like to spar with you and you like being a mom so why not be two moms you know?"

"Goku," She paused, trying to understand what he was asking. "Are you? Do you want to have a baby?"

He nodded.

"D-Do you know how you have a baby?" She know it sounded crazy but, seriously Goku couldn't be asking her this. After all the dreams they had talked about, how things had occurred and not occured. He was asking her this?

"Well of course, from the pod that Gohan came from!" He exclaimed and Chi-Chi just let her head fall against his chest, her voice rippling into laughter as Goku looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?" He asked his voice offended.

Chi-Chi shook her head, yes this man wouldn't change. "Goku, babies don't come from those, but I'll tell you later okay?"

"Well where do they come from?"

"Goku…"

"I wanna know now."

"Goku-!"

"Please-!"

"No. After the tournament." She groaned pulling away from him.

"Come on Chi-Chi," He almost pleaded locking both of his hands together begging. "I'm curious, you can tell me."

"No-!" she said again more forcefully and walking away, but Goku followed after her trying to bargain with her so that she might tell him.

"Tch, ridiculous and to think that idiot was the one who caught me unprepared…" Piccolo grumbled having heard the final exchange with his ears. But he had broken up the little group of fighters which had been his goal from the start. Without her handling them he could do a bit more as he pleased.

He'd gotten a lot stronger since then and he could finally get his revenge against all of them.

"It was less than unprepared, you never stood a chance did you Piccolo?"

Piccolo's head turned to look down at a plainly dressed official, his black hair swept backwards into a small ponytail. But his hands were behind his back holding a familiar pose. "No one stood a chance then, and I very much doubt we would fair much better." He drew his eyes towards Piccolo noting a familiar glint in them. "So why would you try and bring him out?"

Growling aggravation, "Kami, of course you'd show up and in that hideous disguise, but what can I say for a decrepit fool like you."

"You didn't notice until I talked to you, but you are pushing the earth towards another repeat performance with your little game. I'd advise against it, but I know you," He sighed shaking his head. "You want to beat both of them down, have both of them humiliated in front of you as they had done to you. And yet you had another chance and here we are again with you squandering another opportunity. Such a waste of potential you are Piccolo."

"Listen old man," He moved to grab Kami by the shirt but the guardian held up a finger.

"Ah, Ah, no touching the official unless you want to be disqualified, you know the rules." Kami mocked with a grin, "Good you can see some reason, now I will warn you again, do not push that man, if you think the darkness he once had before was great just imagine how it will be if he reverts and sees what you and everyone else on this world has done to him?"

"I'd welcome the rematch, i've been preparing everything for this moment to get some payback, and against two of them why wouldn't I?" He sneered looking down at the Guardian of Earth with disgust. "I am King Piccolo and I will do as I please."

"A King in word alone my other half, but do you not see the larger picture?" He looked away from Piccolo. " Goku was born from a broken Kakarot, now picture what you will do if you have to fight the force that broke him? I saw them, they were only small images but the power of several beings at one point dwarfed even his strength when he first came to Earth. Then what will you do great king?" He casually dusted off his shirt before turning around. "I will hope you take my council seriously, because I fear that only more destruction will come our way."

"You're just a superstitious old fool." He spat as he watched Kami walk away.

He cast a shallow glance over his shoulder and shook his head slowly. "Someone is coming… I do not know when and I do not know how. But something is letting me know of its approach to our world and it power scares me more than Kakarot ever will."

[***]

Deep in space, traveling to a small world on the fringes of the universe traveled a single woman. Her hands rested on the confines of her chamber, as the dark glow did not illuminate her features as she slept in stasis, the long journey she had been waiting for was finally coming.

Sleeping with a smile on her face, she wondered how they were all doing. ' I am coming Kakarot… I hope you are ready to see me.' She thought blissfully asleep as they traveled along silently, having departed from Vegeta-sei some time ago.

 **MB: She's coming :D How soon? Will she arrive at the tournament? Will she come later? I haven't decided. She's just such a en _lighte_ ning experience :)**

 **R &R**

 **MB :D**


	30. The Plot

**The Plot**

 **A/N: Alright I have to address somethings before you start reading. I will write my story as I like, and there is no set standard for how or what Chi-Chi would do, i've done every incarnation. She is the idealistic fighter in this story, much in the same way Goku was about giving people who everyone thought didn't deserve a second chance. That is why she's giving Goku a chance.**

 **This story was never intended to be Krillin and Chi-Chi, Krillin is her close friend and the two of them are just friends. Krillin isn't the man she is looking for, i'm not teasing or mocking any fandoms when I write. I don't get reviews when I write about Bra from fans for my Broly/Bra pairing saying that she should be with Goten or someone else because its unrealistic.**

 **Chi-Chi not loving Goku after time is merely based on the here and now, say years pass or Goku and Chi-Chi come together because they have no choice and bond. Where maybe one day Goku realizes what he's done and begs forgiveness.** **It is a human mindset that love can blossom between anyone and anywhere.**

 **And the power difference you are basing your thoughts on only what you know from the show. I explained early on he was Vegeta's training partner for years, in addition Vegeta and Kakarot got access to the Gravity chamber. They had months of extreme training where he hand taught Chi-Chi. Then after being beaten to death many times over and over on Vegeta-sei. Kakarot's power jumped over and over.**

 **My incarnation of Chi-Chi outmatched Dodira who was over the 10,000 mark. She's very strong but Goku has been training with her again, and with his rise in power its not hard to see why he's much stronger.**

 **If you want to critique my work in the realm of what you feel is right or wrong please send me a PM or log in and I will discuss it privately. I will not address this further, if you don't like my story then don't read it. It clearly doesn't suit your interests. I have dozens of other works that can be read if this one in particular you do not enjoy.**

 ***Takes a breath* Alright that's out of my system and I won't do anything like that again, you guys have my word. Also yay! You guys hate Leocht so much, and just because she pretended to kill Gohan and made sure Chi-Chi escaped Vegeta-sei. Man I guess you'd love her if she did the exact opposite right? :P**

 **Also I know some of you are Pro Kakarot return and some are Anti his return, and to tell you the truth I don't know exactly what i'll do with that. I have several ideas, some of which I discussed with sweet Foxsqueen :P And since I spoiled it with her I'll spoil it for you guys, I'm bringing in a new character soon :D and *She* will be having a big impact and someone you won't be expecting.**

 **I'll let you think about that while you read :)**

The preliminaries had passed, quickly and without incident. Though matches were more intense and less carefree and fun as those in the group had imagined. The stage was building up in tension as there existed several different powerful and unwavering viewpoints.

The Z-fighters all looked at the man known as Goku and saw him for what he once was, the saiyan warrior Kakarot. They stood on one side, where their friends gathered. Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Launch, and Bulma though she was the biggest outlier of the group. She told them it was not their decision on what to do with Kakarot, putting Chi-Chi in a situation where she was being forced to choose was unfair for her friends to do.

Some were a little vocal but quickly backed down when Bulma told them she did know who he was and did not tell them. It was not her decision because Chi-Chi wanted to do it when it was appropriate.

" _It is Chi-Chi's choice, in the same way you all look down at Kakarot now, remember not all of you were model citizens your entire life."_ She referred to Yamcha's Banditry, Tien and Choatzu's crane years, and Krillin's slightly mischievous youth. None of them were without a fault, granted their crimes were far less than anything Kakarot had done.

Her point was being made, they had changed, so, why not give him a chance, didn't everyone at least get one chance, so shouldn't he?

But that wasn't enough, they knew what they had done and learned from it. 'Goku', in their eyes was just a mask, for the demon inside of him which would probably not think twice about a repeat performance.

On the other side of the arena was Goku and Chi-Chi, the naive fighter and father with his friend and overly serious, but protective mother of their child. She sat down her own stress levels had been building but, the cause of her stress had also been her greatest relief as Goku rubbed her shoulders as he stood behind her.

Goku's domination of the competition as the amnesia stricken saiyan quickly realized that many of the fighters were far weaker than his son. Many refused to fight the saiyan after his first blow sent someone through the stands. It wasn't intentional for that action as Goku was just very eager to get warmed up.

Chi-Chi also was close to his matches making sure that no one decided to get involved ad do some sneak attack against him.

It was a bold declaration without words.

The final gathering that Piccolo stood atop the arena's main staging grounds he observed most of the day's events with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to have his revenge against these fools. It would be sweet, and it would slowly start today, by tomorrow evening he would be standing overtop of these fools and laugh as they begged for mercy.

[***]

The matches were set up, and the numbers and lots were drawn. The matches would be as followed, the first match. Krillin vs Goku, Round two Chaotzu vs Piccolo, Round three Yamcha vs Chi-Chi, and Round four Tien vs Yajarobie.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman to the World Martial Arts tournament, we have the biggest selection of talent and skill in the world. All of these gathered here are going to compete to be declared the world's greatest fighter!" The announcer standing in the middle of the stone arena floor. He was building up the crowd which was in an uproar, ready to see some action.

The friends of the Z-fighters had their comfortable seats, thanks in part to Bulma who was relaxing in the shade, taking a day off from being a mom and letting her baby be spoiled rotten by his grandparents.

She loved her baby boy dearly, but she needed just a break, to focus and come back refreshed and have her baby get used to not having her around all the time.

Also, having called her mother just to check in she had discovered Gohan had been dropped off as well. So, it was going to be an impromptu play date for the two of them, both little boys enjoyed playing and horsing around. With their strength, it was safe as they weren't human boys and needed someone like each other.

Bulma looked as the announcer introduced the first big fight and she leaned forward just a bit as Goku and Krillin walked onto center stage.

"Wowsas!" Oolong commented as he saw the first opening bout. Already he could see that this was going to get good in a hurry.

Roshi adjusted his glasses, "I can't imagine this going very well," He kept a serious expression as he saw just how intensely Krillin was watching the man who was once Kakarot.

He'd not had the _pleasure_ of meeting the alien warrior but he knew the effect his legacy had on his students. Krillin most of all, and to now have the two of them squaring off like this? He could not imagine this going well.

His student's excluding Chi-Chi had talked with him about what had transpired. Their old teacher wasn't sure what to tell them or how to respond himself. Was there a proper way to respond? If there was he did not know it.

Chi-Chi was so headstrong she refused to back down once taken a side, and she was doing what she felt was right, which would make it even harder to convince her otherwise. She had always tried to see the best in people, look past their faults as she knew of her own. Giving many of her friends second chances and forgiveness even when others in their situation might not do the same.

His student had her own way of doing things, for him to comment on whether she was right or wrong. He refused too.

"My gosh Krillin looks so angry." Launch said, brushing her blue hair back.

The pig nodded his head. "No doubt, he's furious with that guy."

Bulma kept herself quiet, she wasn't going to comment on this because of the history between the two. There was male pride, testosterone and a whole lot of misunderstandings that were preventing people from having a level head.

"Without further adieu! Let's begin our first round of the tournament!" The announcer's voice rang through the speakers as the pounding of drums began as those in charge began the countdown.

Chi-Chi remained away from her friends as she just stood by an opening and watched. Her heart praying that Krillin wouldn't do something foolish. She had sparred with Goku many times, but never saw him fight other people.

Plus, with how this match would possibly go, who knew what could bring back Kakarot's memories. It was why she never wanted him to fight and just be what he was, he could be happy, Gohan could be happy, and she would be able to live with herself.

Gohan needed his father, it was all he knew and taking him away from the person he'd relied on for years would be cruel. Even if Goku was Kakarot, he still didn't deserve to have his only child ripped from his hands because she thought it was right, or because of what she believed.

She didn't want to be a slave to her fears, doubts and memories. If she could overcome all of it, to no longer see Kakarot. Maybe one day he would recover his memories, but what if those memories weren't stronger than the ones she had made with him?

Which would mean more in the end, Goku the naïve but humble father, or the saiyan warrior Kakarot?

But now she was just now being forced into a position that was beyond her control and just hoped that nothing would occur. In time, she could see even if his memories coming back slowly it wouldn't change him, his dreams which were flashes from the past upset him and what he had done. Perhaps there could be hope, that she wouldn't have to fight and possibly kill her own child's father.

The final banging of the drums came, "Begin!"

Krillin didn't hold back he launched forwards his eyes focused and his teeth grit as he sped towards Goku. He swung his fists straight for his face, the blows missing as he watched Goku dodge them. He only grew angrier as he saw his huge grin on his face.

"You're pretty fast for someone so small!" Goku chuckled happily as he continued to dodge Krillin's attacks. The smaller fighter swinging and kicking but every attempt he missed.

He pulled his leg back and swung for his neck, but it was blocked as Goku's forearm was propped up. "Darn it, why do you have to be so strong!" He pulled back slightly breathing as he eyes showed how much he loathed his opponent.

"Well I do train a lot, I'm guessing you do too!" He grinned and Krillin snorted before launching himself right back at him.

Goku caught one fist, then the other, as the two locked up in middle of the ring. "What makes you so good for her?" Krillin growled, "You think you can act all nice and have her back, after what you've done?" He tried to shove forwards but Goku was locked in place.

"Yeah I'm pretty forgetful." Goku commented, before shifting his thoughts. "How long have you been Chi's friend?"

Krillin blinked before his surprise gave way to more anger. "Chi? You're on a first name basis with her now? I've known her for years, kami do I hate you!" He tried to throw Goku's arms up but the saiyan wasn't budging. Instead Goku pulled him up and slammed him back over into the ground.

It wasn't hard but it dazed him for a moment. "Well of course, she likes it when I call her Chi. But it's normally when we're alone that I talk to her like that. I suppose since we've been sleeping together she's liked that name more. She's an amazing mom."

Krillin flipped back upright kicking at Goku but his shin blocked the blows until Goku's fist surged forwards and caught him in the shoulder making him groan painfully. Stumbling backwards his hand grabbing at his shoulder which stung and burned like hell. "Sleeping together-!?" He exclaimed as all of the Z-fighters turned to look at Chi-Chi who covered her face with her hand.

"Folks I don't know what our competitors are talking about but it appears to be quite personal. Perhaps these two share a common history?"

Goku cocked his head to the side, "Well of course we sleep together. Gohan needs to go to bed around nine, and we go to sleep with him. I really like sleeping together, though we should get a bigger bed, Chi-Chi likes to toss and turn in her sleep some nights." He admitted, what was wrong with sleeping with someone.

Krillin looked dumbfounded, but he shook his head allowing his anger to come back. "Take this!" He shouted pulling back his hand and throwing it forward, the ki blast ripped from his hand as it went for Goku's chest.

To the surprise of all except Chi-Chi, Goku's hand caught it. The glowing ball was then tossed into the air where it exploded without anyone coming to harm.

Krillin pulled back both hands and began unleashing volleys of ki blasts towards his opponent. But the blasts met the same fate as the first.

"Incredible, Krillin is unleashing some kind of energy attack against his opponent but Goku is countering it just as fast. This is already one for the books ladies and gentleman!"

The roars of the crowd came at the impromptu light until finally Krillin stopped. Taking a moment to breathe as Goku just stood across from him almost un-phased.

"You got quite a bit of energy, not too bad." Goku said nodding approvingly of Krillin's attempt, but not noting exactly why the other warrior was so angry with him. But then again there were a lot of people who got upset with him when they met.

Krillin clenched his fists, _great now I'm being mocked._ Looking forwards but his eyes shifted as he looked at how Chi-Chi was focusing more on Kakarot than him.

His head turned towards his opponent and he pointed his finger towards him, "So what makes you good for Chi-Chi? How do you deserve being with her?"

Goku popped an eyebrow up at the question. "Good for her? I'm not good for her, were just friends, well that and our son. But deserve? Me and her are just together, I mean I'd be upset if she didn't come back one day, but I want Chi-Chi and my son to be happy. She is free to do as she wants I don't own her or anything."

Krillin just couldn't stand it, he launched himself forwards fists and feet flying as he went after Goku. Telling himself that he had to beat him, he had to unveil that there was an evil that was being clever and hiding. He didn't want Chi-Chi to be with him, he wanted at least to have dated her _once._ But even that wasn't going to happen.

Goku blocked his forearm with his fist and pushed backwards, his protection was gone as the saiyan stricken by amnesia gave him a taste of his strength.

A fist crashed into his face knocking him to the ground, Krillin bounced upwards from the blow as a knee crashed into his stomach sending him skywards.

Goku jumped after him, as Krillin struggled to stay conscious but he threw up his hands as another fist him his guard. Rocked from the blow, he managed to fly down back towards the crowd with Goku in pursuit. A grin on his face as he was having fun. He pulled his hands behind his back and charged up his attack, "Kamehameha!" He yelled firing towards his pursuer.

The blast hit Goku's open palm, the sparking of energy as he held it back but not straining as the only sign was the trembling of his hand. "Chi-Chi does this attack too." He chuckled, "But you still don't put nearly as much into it as she does." He tossed his hand to the side letting it explode harmlessly.

Krillin balked as he watched Kakarot descend towards him. "Well can she do this!" He threw up an open-hand above his head, "I learned how to do this in case we had to fight, try stopping this one!" His hand shook as a small bladed ki disc formed overtop his extended arm.

"I haven't seen this before." Goku smiled as Krillin's lips turned into a smirk.

"Good, then catch!" His arm pulled back, "Destructo disc-!" Hurling forwards the yellow spinning attack ripped upwards straight towards him.

Goku readied himself to block-

" _You bastard let her go!" Floating in the air Goku was holding Chi-Chi in his arms as the man called Krillin charged him. Punching and kicking at him but he was far too slow._

 _A brown tail whisked in front of him and smacked him away but he came right back and he felt his irritation growing. "Annoying Maggot!" he yelled as his kick caught the short bald man and sent him crashing into the ground. He looked back to-_

"Goku don't let it hit you-!" Chi-Chi's voice snapped him back as he yanked himself backwards just in the last second as the ki attack spun upwards and missed him by inches. It sailed upwards a bit longer before fading.

She put a hand over her chest as she saw watched Goku completely space out, she ignored the looks she was probably getting from her friends as she watched the two of them just above the ring.

Goku shook his head, rubbing his side as that felt weird, but he was still in a haze and Krillin caught him square in the stomach, his fists pelting him squarely again and again. But Goku's face flinched with small stings of pain until rearing up both of his hands and brought both down in a double axe handle squarely into Krillin's back. The blow rocking him as shot downwards, hitting the tournament floor and bouncing up and out of the ring.

He landed with a small thud as he was contained to grass and the barrier between him and the crowd.

"And that's it! Ladies and gentleman we have our first winner, Goku!" He announcer's declaration erupted in more cheers from the crowd.

The saiyan walked over to the side and crouched down as he looked at Krillin who was still reeling from the blows. "Sorry about that, I guess I used a bit too much." He smiled slipping his feet down to the grass and made his way over by the time Krillin managed to get up to his knees.

"That was a good match, you've just got some work to do and you can get stronger." Goku said offering his hand down to Krillin who looked away from the offending appendage in disgust.

Grumbling to himself Krillin gets back on his feet. "I don't need your pity," His bitterness made Goku's eyebrow raise as he proceeded to walk away holding his side.

"Was it something I said? Or do I?" He brought his nose to his armpits and _whoa._ "Yep forgot that de… Deo… that thing, yes I did." Goku could smell their ripe scent figuring that perhaps his odor had offended him.

Krillin made his way back over towards his friends and immediately they could tell from their friends eyes this was not a good thing. "I'm guessing that Chi-Chi wasn't exaggerating when she said he was much stronger?" Tien commented as Krillin begrudgingly nodded his head.

"Even with how much stronger we got, I barely even touched him. The guy's truly a monster, I know it take all of us to bring him down, and without... "His voice pausing as their heads looked as Goku gave Chi-Chi a hug and began talking excitedly with her. "You know _who."_ She was still one of the strongest and without her support this would be an uphill battle.

"Why does Chi-Chi not want to fight with us? I don't understand it." Chaotzu asked, for everything they had been through, and her emotional outburst there had to be something more than just her child in the picture.

None of the group spoke up, they were all quiet on the matter, because they didn't know. They could all guess and surmise what they thought was a logical answer but it didn't make it any easier.

An official from the tournament stopped just before the group and bowed slightly. "I would think it best for all of you to not try and understand her past, but instead focus on her present and future."

All of the gang's heads turned towards the man who smiled. "It's been awhile, though you probably do not recognize me in this form. It is me, Kami."

"Whoa, Kami? Man, I didn't recognize you!" Yamcha exclaimed a bit surprised to see the guardian here incognito.

"What brings you here Kami?" Tien asked

They were all curious, though they had their suspicions as to why. Knowing his reasons would help them understand this complicated situation.

[***]

"Go boy," Bardock growled looking at his eldest son who slowly exited the room. He brought his hand back from pointing as he looked towards the growing defunct King in waiting.

The prince's status had now begun to finally fall apart as many other noble saiyans and elites made their push to have their own heirs be the next mate of the planet's successor, The legend.

Vegeta's reputation had been tarnished, the wild gossip had blown into rumors and accusations against the royal family. The prince had asked all who dared spit upon his honor and good name to step forward and look the prince in the eye if they believed such blatant lies.

Several had come forward, and several were brutally killed on the spot. The prince was letting no one get away with slandering him behind his back. But this action only sparked further gossip.

The one that revolved around him and a certain blue haired woman. Many accused him, a prince of harboring a half-breed with her. An accusation which he wholly denied, one because he did not believe the words himself and he didn't know what _truly_ had happened to her. The damn seer had caused him nothing but headaches, but only she told him what she had seen as the truth. He might deny it himself but only he had seen those visions and heard her voice.

But he did not believe it, it couldn't be real, but his world around him was collapsing, his father King Vegeta was already in a strenuous situation with the empire in so much unrest. He did not disown his son, but neither did he say Vegeta would remain the heir. He was walking a line that his son did not appreciate.

"Bardock, you know what's going on." Vegeta's cold tone said as his fingers strummed along his chair, the comfortable leather rippling underneath the tapping as the prince slowly drew his eyes to stare at the old Veteran Purger.

The older saiyan scowled and shook his head. "I don't have a clue, if I did I wouldn't be sending my boy off."

The prince continued to strum his fingers along the chair. "These liars still accuse me, dare to spit in my face over a woman I have not seen in almost a year. No one knows where she is, or if she's even alive," He rested his cheek down on this fist as his elbow propped up his head. "Now half of my empire sees fit to remove me from my birth right…." The prince's eyes bounced to the older saiyan looking for an answer to a difficult question. "What would you do in my position?"

Bardock wasn't sure what the question was supposed to mean. What would he do? He wouldn't know, he was not a prince, he was not royalty and one of the most powerful saiyans in the universe. "I don't know." He stated truthfully

The prince exhaled through his nose, his other hand curled into a fist. "I am a prince, and my own people have lost their respect for me, they believe I have tainted my legacy based on wild rumors and baseless accusations." He rose from his seat, slowly, carefully, like a predator he pulled on the edges of his gloves tightly as he straightened his posture.

"Since I was born, I've been raised to rule, raised to be the best at everything. Tireless training, and devotion to my craft of being a perfect ruler. Yet now all of it means naught for all my standing and reputation will be for nothing, a prince of nothing, a ruler of me and me alone."

Bardock stood there quietly, his eyes studying the prince as he glided slowly towards the windows of his private quarters.

"May I ask why you are talking with me and not with those who are closer to you?"

Vegeta did not turn around as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Those closest to me are the ones spreading these lies. My father is the only one who is keeping their voices quiet in court, but there are few that I trust and fewer that I can speak plainly with." He reared back and spat out the window, a scowl covering his features.

"It pains me to admit but your son, Kakarot was one of the few people who I could talk plainly with."

Bardock was surprised by the revelation but he gave no hint of it as he could only guess that Vegeta was telling him this for a purpose.

Sighing Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. "Your boy was a fool, but one who lived as he wished. He fought to earn everything, even defying me at times because he would speak just as I am to you now."

"My prince…"

Vegeta ignored him, "They believe that I am corrupt, because of a _woman."_ His final word turning into a growl. "If they believe me broken then I will bring her back here, I will kill her in front of all of them. I will show I have no attachments or weaknesses. There will be nothing left for them to speak behind my back, and then once I have done that I will purge all of them from my world. If my people will not respect me, then they will fear me!" He roared as his hands glowed with ki, "I will take this empire who dares to ridicule me and I will be the one to burn those in it who dare to mock me, who speak lies and poison from their lips and continue to smile and mock me behind my back." He rounded on his heel. "It is why your son will go ahead. Once he finds that world I will go personally to see it burned to ashes."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you intend on not letting me go after this?" The older saiyan said watching Vegeta carefully as the prince stopped just feet away from him.

The laughter rippled outwards from the young monarch, "I have no intention of killing you Bardock, you have proven your loyalty and even now you do not run but still look to challenge my reasons." He came closer and placed a hand on the other saiyan's shoulder. "I will need men who are loyal, the likes of my father's court and nobility will need to be replaced by strong and dependable saiyans."

Bardock was shocked, "You are going to declare war against your own people?"

Vegeta laughed again, "I do indeed, but I will not be alone…" His eyes turned towards the door which opened revealing the only being who could possibly allow Vegeta to do this.

"Sounds like fun to me," The massive frame of the Legendary stood in the doorway a grin on his face. "Besides, I know we are going to win and the slaughter will be glorious, so many worlds will burn, so many battles to be fought." Broly cackled.

He was stunned, the prince and Broly had never been close or even enjoyed each other's company. "Where is _She?_ "

The legend waved off his concerns, "My Leocht is preparing, with your little stunt Vegeta, you have given her the perfect cover, and she will set bringing down this empire and building a new one, and a better one. One that this universe will never forget-!" The legend threw his head back laughing.

Soon, finally the world that he had been promised would be his, all it took was corrupting the prince and those around him. The saiyan race so quickly turned against Vegeta making this all the easier, even Nappa believed the prince to be insane. There were so few truly loyal saiyans and with the growing unrest it just took a simple push. One push and the strong collapsed.

He could still see the effects of Leocht's powers on Vegeta, breaking him had taken almost a half a year as oppose to the days it took someone weaker. The prince was a tough little son of a bitch, and he respected him for it. But he would not discard Vegeta because everything he had been working for would be coming to an end.

He felt so alive, he could hardly wait for the battle he had been promised. Then he could finally have the universe that had been promised to him. Where war and battle were common place, the universe needed to be reminded of the greatness of battle and conflict.

With Leocht he could have his own dream realized, he would not be relegated to being just another figure head like the royal family had become. The appeal of having heirs and being the future king of the saiyans had long lost its luster, he did not wish for royalty given to him. He would take what he wanted, and create what the universe needed.

 **A/N: Did you see that ending coming? Nope I bet you didn't, cause I rewrote it five times :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	31. Strange Turn of Events

**Strange Turn of Events**

 **A/N: Another update, but also you'll have to wait for another week for the next chapter as I will be gone all thursday through the weekend for Drill duties. So you will all have to suffer for a few days without my constant updates.**

 **Also I have a new Beta, TemptingDrug is on tumblr and on FF dot net. She will be helping me fix my stories so hopefully the quality goes up and makes reading easier for all of you :) check out her work or give her a big thank you.**

As the tournament progressed, things took a turn from strange to the downright bizarre for the for the competitors. The second match was not unexpected as Chaotzu was beaten by Piccolo. The young and reinvigorated reincarnation quickly dispatched Choatzu who was simply unprepared and was knocked into unconsciousness in short succession much to Tien's anger as Piccolo beat his friend quite thoroughly. Fortunately, he was only hurt and not dead as Piccolo had kicked him from the ring without much thought to it leaving it to the next round.

Chi-Chi did not hold back her growing frustrations and showed Yamcha just how much she had improved. The Z-fighters had expected him to at least to put up a better fight than what had been shown. As Chi-Chi quickly exploded out the gate, holding nothing back, the former bandit just could not keep up. She had squared off against Goku and Kakarot numerous times. Comparing his strength to that of her friends weren't a serious threat to her being able to win this tournament.

Chi-Chi, in three short minutes, had knocked him out of the ring and into the wall. She turned her nose upwards as she watched him wince from the beating she gave him. She walked back to Goku who happily congratulated her on her amazing victory. The final match being another quick one as Tien quite handily defeated Yajarobie, whose unexpected appearance was short lived as he mostly entered because he came by with Senzu beans, figuring that the group would probably need them.

As all of that chaos was happening, the next match was going to be the biggest shock. It was going to be Goku vs Piccolo, but there was one minor problem…  
"Well- uhm. Folks I don't know what to say, but our other semifinalist competitor has gone missing or so it seems." The announcer said, listening to what one of the staff members told him. "I'm sorry to say but we will have one match cut short as we have no idea where our competitor has gone, and by forfeit Goku will advance to the finals to face the winner of the next match of Tien and Chi-Chi."

Murmurs and whispers flared up in the crowd as many watched as Goku looked disappointed. Standing up there in the ring, he looked to Chi-Chi who appeared just as shocked as he was. With a heavy sigh Goku walked back towards Chi-Chi.

"I guess he left?"

Chi-Chi was surprised, why would Piccolo just leave? He had been around until after Tein's match, even now she couldn't sense where he had gone. Looking towards the rest of the Z-fighters who looked to her for some sort of answer told her that they were just as confused and uncertain about this situation as she was.  
"I thought he wanted to fight?" Goku asked scratching his head with one finger. The green guy seemed really eager to actually fight. Although it was more directed towards Chi-Chi and her friends. He couldn't sense or even smell him, which told him he wasn't anywhere nearby.

He looked to Chi-Chi who seemed a bit troubled by that information. She bit her bottom lip slightly. "I thought so as well… It is really strange that he'd just leave unless he's got something planned." She said to herself as if trying to figure out what was going through Piccolo's mind.

"Well I guess I can't do anything about it, but you should have a good match against…" He paused as his mind drew a blank.

"Tien."

His eyes widened as she reminded. "oh yeah, Tien! You should have a good match with him, he's pretty strong."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, typical Goku… As that thought slowly passed she had a slight realization.  
It should've been shocking to her, because it was a surreal feeling. She didn't look at him and think of him as Kakarot, she didn't think of him as what he used to be. But as he was now, he didn't act like Kakarot. He acted like Goku, because even she subconsciously knew it earlier, that the two were not the same. They may share physical appearances but they had nothing else, there was no connection between them. Kakarot's actions were selfish and aggressive, Goku was the exact opposite. He was completely selfless and passive, at least until it came to food. But for everything Kakarot had done, Goku did nothing to try and win her favor. He merely was himself and had no expectations beyond the two of them, she and Gohan were probably his only family and he wanted it to stay that way. His naive mind and almost childlike view of the world.

She knew her choice was right; this man wasn't the same one who had harmed her. She accepted that Goku was not who he once was.

Goku noticed Chi-Chi staring at him, though it was more of a hazy look than her scrutinizing him, something she did often. "Hey Chi, what's up?"

Her moment passed as his voice snapped from her stray thoughts. "Oh, nothing I was just thinking."  
Goku pressed his lips together, "You've been thinking a lot Chi-Chi, and you do it when you stare at me more and more.

"Goku it's just a mom thing, I think a lot okay. You know if Gohan is eating right or having trouble sleeping. All the little things, okay." Goku shrugged but did not press her further so he was at least partially satisfied with her answer.

But their moment was short as they pushed on to the next match as they were now officially one short.

Chi-Chi and Tien made their way to the stage, the two acquaintances at this point were staring at one another. The three-eyed fighter was probably the strongest of the group aside from Chi-Chi herself. They had some incredible matches in the past, when Tien had won before her, the two of them had gone the distance until Chi-Chi collapsed from exhaustion. Tien was able to stand on one knee to be declared the winner. The previous meeting had been slightly more one sided.

Then it came to now, the two of them were standing twenty feet away from the other. Both having prepared for this moment but Chi-Chi having been trained far beyond what she could've on Earth. She was the strongest woman on the planet, and was going to prove why to her friends, although, if they would remain that way after was still open for discussion.

Tien moved into his stance, his two hands sliding forwards as his back leg extended. "I want you to know, this match has nothing to do with what has happened. Right now, it will be just you and me." His eyes focusing on her as Chi-Chi got into her own stance.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I'd advise you not to bring it up again," She dropped lower, the wind passing a breeze over the two of them as her hair blew across her face.

"And-! Begin!"

The two combatants didn't need a further sign as they launched at each other, Tien's fists connecting with her palms as she tossed them to the side. Her own blows came quickly in response as her foot hit his side.

He flinched but kept himself his elbow dropping to block the next attack then drove forwards, his open palm connecting with her shoulder and forced her back.

"You've gotten faster." He commented with a grin.

She shook her head. "Faster?" She sounded slightly offended. "I'm not even going fast yet."

If that was supposed to shock or surprise Tien the action failed, "Good, because I didn't want it to get boring-!" He launched himself back at her with his foot but it too his now surprised face Chi-Chi caught his ankle with her hand.

"You guys can't imagine how strong I've had to become to survive, the brutal training that I endured. Even dead I spent months getting stronger, and then for the last few months I've trained and sparred with Goku almost daily. You guys don't have a clue-!" She tossed him back.

"I fought someone before I died, their name was Densel, he was a father, a husband and a nice man. He had a newborn son, and a loving wife." Chi-Chi recalled the memory of the man, how he looked and how his appearance told her of someone who had no choice.

"I was forced to kill him, not because he was evil," She felt her fists clench together, "No I had to kill him because that was the tournament I was in, a fight to the last. Kill or be killed. I had to do the unthinkable because in the end it was either him or me."

Tien stopped as he listened to her revelation. She never spoke about what had happened, for reasons that were quickly becoming apparent.

"I've never killed anyone until that day. I killed two people then, but Densel I won't forget—I refuse to. He and I fought bitterly, breaking bones and spilling our life all over the arena floor. He even tried to show mercy and be remorseful. He could've killed me as I was choking on my own blood but did not want to. He didn't want to live with more guilt, and because of that I was able to recover and kill him. But after that I saw his wife, his widow rush to his side. I killed him, and sent his wife to be whore and possibly his son into slavery, or worse."

She looked into his eyes the pain evident from her own. "I have to live with what I've done, and I will do anything to atone for such an aggreges sin. It is why I don't want to do anymore killing, I don't want to have regrets, or thoughts about going through that anymore. If one more pointless death can be avoided, then I will do that. If I need to sacrifice a bit of myself and my pride so that others can be happy I will do it." She brought up her fists to her stance. "Because there will never be a day where I don't look at myself and have to know that I'm a monster just like Kakarot was."

She flared her ki a slight red swelling around her. "Kaio-Ken times two!"

"What-!" Tein was hit fast and hard, as Chi-Chi slammed her fist into his stomach, he couldn't even react before she was already beating him into the air, she snapped around him and drove her knee into his back.

He flipped around several times, his head snapping back upwards to catch Chi-Chi's red glow. He threw up his hands to charge an attack but she phased out of his line of fire and appeared behind him. "No way?" He exclaimed, he couldn't believe how fast she'd gotten and strong.

She nailed him again, the front of her heel slamming into his back, the side of her foot digging into his side. He hit the ground, rolling up to his knee only to be greeted by Chi-Chi already there. Her arm pulled back.

Tien's shock was evident and his arms were thrown up hap-hazardly as her fist connected. The blow rocked him again as he was thrown from the ring his back hitting the barrier in front of the crowd.

"Ring out!"

The voice of the announcer and the shock of the impact turned the crowd into a chorus of cheers and whistles as Chi-Chi's red glow faded. "With that ladies and gentleman we have the second finalist, the previous champion Chi-Chi who will be squaring off against Goku for the finals!"

With that final moment, Chi-Chi turned around and headed back to Goku, though as she did her eyes threatened to spill out tears as she recalled those painful memories, even now she could still feel exactly how it felt to have a hand through someone's chest and the wails of his wife as she saw her world shattered.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, knowing that it would never be enough.

Her composure was returned as Goku was clapping his hands, "Amazing job, you were incredible out there. I just can't wait for you and me to have our match, it'll be so much fun!" Goku said as Chi-Chi gave him a softly smile and touched his shoulder.

"Not going to hold back on me I hope?"

Goku chuckled, "Not a chance!" his lips twitching into a playful smirk. "Want some lunch before the finals?"

Chi-Chi sighed shaking her head, though her lips were still smiling. "That sounds good, but if you eat too much I promise I'll punch you in the gut."

Goku mewled with the displeasure of her words. "Show mercy, Chi, you know how much I love to eat."

She chuckled and walked past him her hands behind her back folded together. "I know, and it'll be your downfall." Her teasing tone made Goku follow after her asking for leniency.

Her landing had been rough, she had slammed into a field, apparently, the sensors didn't fire the slow down sequence until ten seconds before landing.

Rubbing the back of her neck she felt a bit of a strain as she made her way out of the crater, closing the space ship door, "These old models really do a number on your back, no wonder we upgrade these all the time." She stretched the back of her neck. Though as she stood around looking she remembered the scouter she had been given.

Pulling it up she placed it over her eye, blinking as she finally got it to work, but as she did the signals she was getting were all wrong. She flicked on to transmit, her ears were quickly greeted with piercing static and she tossed it off her face. "Ow. what a piece of junk!"

With a grumble, she picked it back up and turned it off, she didn't need it to find Kakarot. It wouldn't be hard, but she wanted to let Raditz know she had arrived, and then he could relay that back to Vegeta and Broly.

She stopped though as she looked around the planet she was standing on, "Oh my, this really is a beautiful planet. It is quite fitting for Chi-Chi to have come here." She sighed shaking her head.

Looking down at her clothes she felt a little unprepared, "I should not have worn a dress." Though it was only halfway down her ankles it wasn't probably necessary. But then again it was either dresses or saiyan battle armor and spandex. Options were quite limited on Vegeta-sei.

"Oh well," She sighed before deciding to take a short walk around, she could feel some powers on the planet already, it wouldn't take her long to locate where the two-little love-birds were.

She wasn't angry with Kakarot being here with Chi-Chi, it was a relief to just have them gone and out of her hair for a bit, with how stressful things were back on Vegeta-sei with the King the Prince, and everyone else just made her mind want to explode.

This was going to be a needed holiday. Though as she did she saw the rumble of vehicles heading her way. A grin spread over her lips revealing her white teeth. "It has been awhile since I drove something."

Later that day, by fortune or misfortune the tournament's finals were postponed by a delay in the rain which had rolled in. Chi-Chi having rented a small hotel room, for the evening is joined by Goku.

"Wow, Hotels are like a small house within a house." He exclaims as Chi-Chi opened up the room. While not luxury it wasn't economy either.

A queen-sized bed, a small cooking area, a shower and a television were all that were inside a part from a single suitcase Chi-Chi had brought with her.

"Goku, hotels are small living spaces. You don't stay here forever, just temporary." She exhaled with some relief as she removed the top from her training clothes, dropping them off she had on her undershirt and Bra.

"I feel better now," her voice straining as she lets her body stress as her shoes are slipped off her feet and tucked to the side of the door

Goku still a little wet from the impromptu rain storm takes off his top and boots, leaving them on a nearby table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed as Chi-Chi removed her bottoms and got her things ready to take a shower.

"Hey Chi?" Goku asked, she turned around to look at him as she undid her ponytail, the hair letting spilling all around her shoulders. His eyes watching as her raven black hair hung around her neck framing her face beautifully.

Chi-Chi having gotten so used to changing and doing a variety of things with Goku was just normal to her now. It was strange to be so used to doing these actions but they were just common. "What is it Goku?"

"Why are your friend's mad at you?" He'd been wondering most of the day, but with her alone he felt it would be appropriate to actually ask her. He didn't want her to be distracted at the tournament.

She sighed, "It's complicated." She wasn't really mad at them, but she wasn't happy with them either.

"Tell me about it, you always like it when I talk with you about my problems, I'd figure you'd like to do the same with me." Goku said plainly as he rested his hands on his knees.

Chi-Chi let out a breath before slipping off her pants and taking a seat beside him. Dressed only in her shorts, shirt and underwear beside a shirtless Goku.

"Goku they just don't understand why I'm doing things the way that I am."

"What are you doing?" Goku asked a little confused by her answer.

She placed a hand on his, which sat over his knee. The two of them looked at the other, "Goku, you and I… well," She wasn't sure how to explain this delicately. "They just don't like how me and you are always together. The fact we are raising Gohan, and they are just worried that you are going to hurt me."

Goku looked hurt, "I'd never hurt you. You're special Chi." He admitted his other hand slipping over hers.

"No, No you wouldn't Goku, you are the nicest person I've met." She smiled, "You are going to be an amazing dad for our son."

He laughed, "You know Gohan has been struggling to call you mom, he was practicing all last night."

"What!?" Her voice cracking with surprise. Gohan was trying to call for her and she wasn't there!?

"Yeah, he kept pointing at your picture and saying Mooom." Goku grinned as Chi-Chi looked so surprised.

She blinked, "What picture?" Goku didn't have any pictures of her? Did he?

He grinned, "This one!" He reached into his pants and pulled out a small folded up picture. As he unfolded it, Chi-Chi gasped. Her heart melting at the sight of herself and Gohan.

It was the day Goku had surprised them at the Zoo, he had popped up out of nowhere to spend the day with them, as well as Bulma and Trunks. Goku having managed to convince Bulma for a picture, had finally done so, surprising her with a flash photograph as Chi-Chi stood holding Gohan who was in her arms, his tail wrapped around her waist as he just purred content against her shirt. Her yellow sundress, and Gohan in a yellow overalls and green undershirt They were a cute pair, the picture framed with her hair and dress blowing slightly in the wind, it was where she felt normal, a happy mother and her baby boy out together.

How many nights had she dreamed of having a day like that? Less than a year ago she wouldn't have imagined ever being able to experience such a thing. She had been given a second chance, something most did not have. She got to be the mother she always dreamed of, to have her baby in her arms, enjoying the world. It was a happiness that could not be replicated, that if she was locked within a moment for the rest of her life.

That moment, where she had nothing but the arms of her little boy hugging her shirt, his soft black hair resting underneath her chin. She had something that went beyond words in description. Truly everything up until her resurrection had been a miracle.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Goku exclaimed, with surprise as Chi-Chi didn't even realize that she was.

Chi-Chi blinked as she brought up her hand to wipe down her face, "No, it's fine, Goku it's fine." She sniffed for a moment not wanting to make this situation get out of hand. "It's just- I was thinking okay!" She growled trying to sound angry though she was being far too emotional.

Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Chi, you don't have to lie. That whole thinking excuse. You don't have to say why you cry, but I want to tell you something…" He said softly as Chi-Chi's brown eyes looked up into his.

His presence was so warm, his hands holding her gently but with enough to keep her close. "What is it?" Her breathing slightly hitched as they were so close.

"I want to say Thank you, for everything. I know I'm not the best help at times, I eat a lot, and sometimes make you angry. But you're a good person Chi and I want you to know that and tomorrow me and you are going to have our match, but no matter what happens I want you have everything, if I win."

"Why? Wouldn't you like to buy something? Surely you would like-"

"No," he said shaking his head. He brought his other hand to gently cup the side of her cheek. "I have you and Gohan. I don't need anything else. Money isn't something I care about, titles, gifts. I know you would do better with it than I would."

She smiled the two of them hugging each other again, as Goku smelled her hair, and she rested against his warm chest. "Thank you," She said softly against his chest until she pushed back gently. "You're a good friend, Goku."

"You-"

 _"You are mine-!" His hand grabbing her around Chi-Chi by the hair and pulling her up as he thrust into her from behind._

 _Chi-Chi cried out in pain, as he yanked on her hair. Her neck slightly bleeding as his other hand groped her chest._

 _"You belong to me Chi-Chi, and me alone. No one is going to take you from me, because you-"_

A finger snapped and Goku blinked jumping slightly from the shock of his trance.

"You okay?" Chi-Chi sat back as Goku blinked and brought a hand to his head.

Wincing at the sensation, he felt a slight pounding as if he was having a headache. He groaned as he brought his other hand to his head, "My head… another bad one." His voice was pained.

Chi-Chi knew exactly what those words meant and placed her hands on his head, her fingers resting overtop his palms. "You're okay Goku, it's not real."

Goku's head dropped as he squeezed, trying to hold back the growing pain that was pounding inside of his head, "Hurts…" He whined, but Chi-Chi kept her fingers rubbing alongside his head she sat behind him, her head resting between his shoulders.

"It's not real…" She said softly, knowing that Goku could pull through this. Even if he remembered pieces, it didn't change him. He'd been recovering memories slowly but she just told him they weren't important and too let them go.

His dreams and flashbacks were scattered and couldn't be sense of, he couldn't recall them vividly but he knew what happened each time. Meaning that eventually his memories might fully return but still after months of them happening she had yet to see a change.

Goku could be redeemed…

 **A/N: Also... That person were seeing... isn't the new character... She is someone Kakarot know's very well. :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	32. Confession of The Heart and Fist

**Confession of the Heart and Fist**

 **A/N: It's late, I stayed up an extra hour to pump this out for you guys. Because you've made this the biggest story i've ever done. Thank you to everyone, you're reviews and enjoyment of my work is the reason I keep working hard to keep this updated. I dont' want it to be lost to time or do that monthly update and think i'm providing you with content as this story has broke 300 pages and over 419 reviews. Thanks guys, i'm tired, but enjoy...**

 **I'm a jerk :D A very... tired one.**

Chi-Chi and Goku stayed with each other all night. Having called ahead to see if Bunny was okay with watching their boy for another day, the blonde grandmother had no qualms as both boys played all day and were presently snoring up a storm in their cribs. This left only Chi-Chi and Goku alone. Both just laid together, chatting about little things and just enjoying their time until they finally fell asleep.

They were very close, but neither pushed for anything more than their hands resting held in the other. They did not embrace one another.

The amnesiatic saiyan was the first to wake up to see light coming through the windows. His nightmares had not come back. He always slept better when the two of them were together. It might've been her presence, or smell that just kept him calm and able to remain asleep at nights without any bad dreams.

Last night though had been a good dream. It was peaceful with just him, his son, and Chi-Chi. It was the park they went to together in the city, except there were no other people. He had Gohan on his shoulders, Chi-Chi holding his hand as they just walked around talking, alone.

He enjoyed seeing Chi-Chi happy in his dreams, she was so beautiful, the way her smile bloomed on her face and her overall demeanor meant so much to him. Even now watching her sleep, how she breathed through her parted lips softly, the way her cheeks were slightly flushed, with the long black locks of her hair to have slipped down and around her face, they were a slightly guilty pleasure of his. Watching her sleep just made him feel peaceful. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Chi-Chi's brows furrowed slightly. "Goku…." She breathed out, it was almost a sigh. She opened her eyes, and saw his face which was very close to hers. She didn't talk; she couldn't speak.

"Chi," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her own lips. Kami what was he doing? Chi-Chi was stuck in place, "I…I," He stammered before his hand pulled her close, she felt it next and she did not fight it. His lips pressed against her own, the warmth taking away her ability to speak. He kissed her, deeply as her tongue found another moist and wet invader inside of her own mouth.

He was now overtop of her, his hands were in her hair, and her legs were split by his own. He refused to stop kissing her, and she could only let him as her hands held onto him. "Chi…I love you! I've just not been able to say it!" He proclaimed as he broke his lips from her own, her panting breaths coming as his forehead rested atop her own.

Taking the moment to breathe, her surprise at his action made her push against his chest. "Goku…please, this is too fast," She said but he shook his head.

"I love you Chi. You're the only girl I've ever known; you're the only one for me." His black eyes were pleading as his fingers pressed into the back of her skull. "I want you to be with me, not just for Gohan, but because I need you. Please Chi-Chi."

She was shocked and her head shook. "I don't…I can't-" Goku's lips did not let her continue. She fumbled with her grasp struggling to push him off of her, her fingers curled along his chest, but she couldn't find the strength.

"I want you," His voice thick and heavy, Chi-Chi wanted to speak, to protest as she felt something pushing into her stomach. "Tell me you want this too! That you and I can be together," he was practically begging her, but something was telling her this was wrong.

"No…not like this," she said and she saw Goku's expression shatter. She had to reject him as she felt something stirring inside of her, warning her.

"Why?" He looked devastated, she was throwing his words back in his face. "Chi-Chi I'm not him anymore. I'm Goku now!"

Her throat constricted. What did he mean? "Goku, what are you talking about?"

He looked at her, and she saw the dark look in his eyes return. "I am me, I'm not Kakarot. I am Goku, the naive idiot." He chuckled. "Isn't this what you wanted? Or do you perhaps miss the old me?" His tongue flicked out to lick around the edges of his mouth.

"I took everything from you, and I can do it as many times as I want." He pulled back into that sick smile. "I am Kakarot, not that fool Goku." His hands forced her to look at him, his fingers wrapped tightly alongside the back of her head.

She was trapped, leaving her to only be able to look into the eyes of the monster. The devil who had taken more than she had ever imagined.

"No... No-!" She screamed, it couldn't be happening, there was no way that monster was back.

"Oh yes, my little Chi…oh very much indeed." She watched him lean down to kiss her and everything in her body screamed to fight.

Her head popped up from the bed, as Goku's hand was knocked free from her shoulder as she sat upright. Wrapping her hands around herself as she was trembling. A dream!? A dream! She repeated in her head as felt her breath shaking.

"Chi, are you alright?" Goku's voice came startling her as she looked and saw him sitting up in bed looking at her. Her brown eyes just looked at him and as she felt the fear running through her blood. She was afraid and he saw it too.

"I'm here. You're alright," he told her coming closer, sensing her body becoming rigid as he touched her shoulder. "You were dreaming."

His words reaffirmed, that it had been a dream. Her grip loosened around herself and she surrendered. She pulled herself into Goku's chest holding back her tears as she just held him tightly.

He didn't say anything as he felt her trembling upon slowly wrapping her up in his arms. Something had scared the woman, and by the way she had looked at him, the way she was reacted, Goku was sure it was to do with him. There was something that made her scared of him, but with only her sleepy murmurings, he didn't have much to base his thoughts off of…until he held her in his arms that is. Now he could both see and feel so much more.

"You're alright now," he whispered softly, his hand slowly trailing down the back of her head, his fingers rolling through her black raven locks as a sign of comfort. Goku waited for her breathing to return to a normal rate, a question raised in his mind by her distress. Why?

Chi-Chi said nothing. Holding onto Goku's chest as she forced her own fears down. Her mind had tried to play a game with her, telling herself that it wasn't real. But there was a real problem, and it could become real as her brain and her heart argued with one another.

Perhaps…she wasn't as sure as she thought. No! No, he's not the same! She argued with herself but she didn't feel that same conviction that she had before. She might believe that he was a good person, that Goku was Goku, but it wouldn't stop him from possibly becoming Kakarot once more, and that thought scared her more than she could imagine.

Not because of her fear of what Kakarot would do, but that she would lose Goku. She would lose someone she cared about deeply. "I'm sorry…" She breathed against his chest.

"No need to apologize," He told her, still holding her.

She sucked in a breath. "I-I saw you as something else…please forgive me." Her reaction was startling to both of them.

"No, it's okay. I understand Chi," he told her, his cheek resting atop her head.

Goku knew what had happened, she had been groaning in her sleep, mumbling words and phrases that sounded like she was in pain. He had touched her shoulder to wake her up, but he had startled her and she had snapped awake. It was a normal thing sometimes, that she would jolt awake, but when Chi looked at him this morning, the terror on her face startled him. He had seen it sometimes in his dreams, and he had seen her with it a few times when she did not notice he was looking.

He did not know what fear was until he saw it in her face, when Gohan did something a little dangerous, or when he had bad ones. He saw fear, he understood that fear Chi felt while dreaming was because of him.

He pulled her back from him, "Chi-Chi," He spoke as he rested his hands on her shoulder. Black and brown eyes focused unbreaking upon each other. "Why are you afraid of me?" 

The question hit her harder than Chi-Chi wanted to admit. Because she didn't want to be afraid of him, but still perhaps she wasn't as confident when she was all alone.

"I-I can't explain it. It's not you, Goku," she said her voice trailing off to a whisper as she evasively looked down and away from the face of both her tormentor and friend. "It's not you who I am afraid of."

"Then why did you say…" Goku paused and his voice lowered, causing Chi-Chi's eyes to go wide as he whispered what she had muttered in her sleep. "You said Kakarot, and your friends called me that, when we first met you said that name. It can't be a coincidence…"

Her face slowly lifted up to look into Goku's eyes again, as her heart hammered in her chest. 

"Goku I-" she started but what could she say? "I don't want to tell you, because I don't want to hurt you." She partially lied, because it wouldn't hurt him as much as it would hurt her.

"Chi-Chi, tell me please." He had to know, to know of the something that was there and what it meant.

"If I tell you…then you might not be you anymore. I might lose you. Gohan might lose you." She shook her head but felt Goku pull her against him tightly. He was beginning to figure it out, understanding that there was something more to him, that perhaps he wasn't just Goku. No, no he couldn't be someone else, but then why did everybody think he was?

"I won't go anywhere. I want to be with you and Gohan," He told her as he breathed in the smell of her hair. 

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goku," she paused thinking it best that they have something than nothing. "After the tournament, I will tell you everything, but a little bit. Day by day, if that's okay?"

He nodded against her. "That's fine," He spoke, the relief evident in his voice as he felt his limbs relax. 

The two remained there, quiet and holding each other tightly in one another's arms. They didn't have fears right now, just each other. 

"Chi, may I ask you something?" His soft tone giving nothing to her, as an idea of what his request would do. She softly grunted against his chest. "Will you be with me?"

Chi-Chi's eyes opened but she said nothing else. There had to be more she figured, so she remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "I want you with me just like with Gohan. I want to help you, the way you help me."

"Goku we're friends. You don't have to say-" 

His hands squeezed her a bit tighter, it surprised her and her lips quickly stopped speaking. He turned to look at her. His eyes were speaking volumes more than his mouth ever had, and she could see the way he viewed her. She could feel her heart beating faster. Her lips also suddenly dry.

"Chi, I want to be more than your friend." His hand cupped the side of her back, her body slightly bent backwards around his other arm. Her knees kept her upright just enough as she looked into Goku's pleading eyes. "I don't feel things with other people. I don't smile and laugh like I do with you." He came closer, his forehead just lightly touching her own. Her hands did not move, her legs did not run away. "I know you told me what love was. You said that you love Gohan, that you would do anything for someone you love because that's what it can do for people, and how people know when they feel they are in love."

She swallowed, as Goku continued to speak, "I love Gohan too, but," his head turned away from hers for a moment before slowly looking into her eyes. "But I feel the same about you, I would do anything for you, because I-I think that," he was so close to her, she could feel his lips that were just away from her. "I think…I think I love you Chi-Chi."

She stared at him, her lips parted just enough, Goku had not pushed just that small inch further or perhaps he did not want to. Kami what should she say? Was there a word that she could say to him that could explain everything.

Perhaps she spoke the truth, or perhaps she didn't. "I don't know," she hesitated. "I don't know what to say Goku." 

There was a quiet pause, and then Goku pulled back and away from her. His eyes flickered with some pain of rejection, though she merely commented on his words. His hands dropped down to her side. "Chi-Chi…do you not like me?" 

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Goku it's," her lips pressed together as she tried to think. "It's not that I don't like you; you are an amazing father and good friend, but there are so many things that we haven't-" though she continued to speak Goku's mind drowned out her words as something took hold of his thoughts.

At last he realized it, his mind had been slow in connecting these dots, these points which all led him to this realization of the truth. It was her mutterings, the way Chi woke up and reacted to him, what she had tried to tell him, and then what else she was reluctant to share. She knew… 

Everything. 

It was a spark that quickly ignited and burned inside of him, as everything else fitted into place that went amiss. Chi-Chi didn't want her friends to see him because of their reaction, the same reaction of shock and rage she showed when she had first seen him; how she had tried to take Gohan and spend her time with him as much as possible, and how every time they were close she seemed nervous somehow. Though she was happy, there was always something that he had felt lurking just beyond his grasp.

But now he knew, there wasn't a doubt in his head. He was not a man called Goku...he was called Kakarot. Goku had been the name given to him by his grandpa, because he did not know his own name. He was someone else… He was someone who scared Chi-Chi, angered her friends and now prevented Chi-Chi from being close to him.

It was all becoming clear, what'd been there the whole time. 

"I'm Kakarot?" His voice interrupting her. Onyx and brown eyes stared into one another until she shifted her widened gaze away slightly. "Chi-Chi, I am Kakarot...that's, that why right?" He let his hands drop to the mattress as he pushed back, moving away from the bed. Chi-Chi looked up at him, her fear and worry showing, though she tried to appear as if it wasn't the truth and shook her head at him.

Goku continued. "I don't know anything… about who I am. I never cared before, but now," he stared at her with a pained look in his eyes. She had hurt him, perhaps not intentionally, but she was holding back from him. "Before I was happy being who I was. Not knowing, because I didn't have anything else. I didn't really know anything…but then you..." his eyes averted, unable to focus on her. Goku didn't want to see her giving him that expression of pain and fear; he never wanted her to look at him like that. "You came, and you changed everything and now I want to reach out, I want to be with you! But I see now. I see the truth that has been in front of me for so many months. I'm the man you hate, I'm the one who hurt you and I can't even remember it." 

"Goku that's-" 

"It's the truth isn't it-!" He shouted his voice raised. Goku wasn't angry with her, but more with himself, more with what he had done but could not remember, not all of it. "Tell me then," he looked squarely into her eyes. "Tell me the truth…am I Kakarot? Am I the man who everyone is afraid of, yes or no?"

Chi-Chi and Goku stared each other down. She badly wanted to tell him no, to deny all of it, but that would be a terrible lie. Could she do that? Lie to cover up a truth that he might discover otherwise…but would telling him make him return? Would that change who he was? She swallowed as her lips parted and she spoke, softly barely a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

Goku did not say a word… he grabbed his shirt and his boots and left. Leaving to the sounds of her soft cries as her tears fell. He did not stop, though he felt the pain twisting in his heart, he could not be near her… not now.

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman! Sorry about the unfortunate delays, but we have not only a beautiful day ahead of us now, but two of the world's best fighters!" the announcer quickly brought the crowd into applause as he stood in the ring. "Now without further ado! Let us introduce Chi-Chi and-"

He was stopped as an official came to the ring and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, well that's a bit usual. And he's sure with this?" the announcer quietly said, his low voice coming through the speakers.

The Z-fighters stood there wondering what was happening as Chi-Chi was standing by herself, her hands in her lap as she looked down. "What's the commotion all about you guys?" Yamcha questioned aloud looking to his friends who shrugged.

"Not sure, but I sense something that isn't quite right. Both Chi-Chi's and Kak...Goku's ki's are off. They are disturbed, out of balance." Tien said looking around for the other warrior who was nearby but in his sight.

"Well lets-" Chaotzu started, but the ringing of the speakers came out stopping him.

"Our fighter has asked for a change of his name. So ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome Kakarot as he joins us on the stage!"

"Did he just-" 

"No way!" 

"I don't believe this-!" 

All of them were stunned as Kakarot walked past Chi-Chi not even glancing at her as he walked into the arena. His eyes lost their naïve gaze, their innocence replaced with something more focused and colder. The crowd not recognizing the name or its significance all cheered as he walked out.

"And please give another warm welcome to Chi-Chi our returning Champion!"

Chi-Chi was next to walk out onto the arena, taking her position about twenty feet from Kakarot. Though in her eyes he didn't see what she was trying to tell him, perhaps Goku did know, or maybe he was choosing to ignore it.

"Is this what you really want?" She asked, not shifting her position as she stared at him. 

"You and I do not know each other, right now I'm Kakarot. So, treat me as you would him, hold nothing back," He threw his hands up into the air, "because I am Kakarot!" He roared as his blue aura sparked around him, a surge of power rippling around him as all of those in attendance felt the surge of power sparking upwards.

Chi-Chi's fingers rolled into a fist, a tear formed in her eye as she felt her hair flick upwards as her ki gathered around her. "I'm sorry Goku." She whispered before she was soon engulfed in red. "Kaio-Ken times five!" Her body quickly surging with strength as her frame grew several inches' height and another inch in thickness as her veins pumped with a rush of strength.

Before the match had begun or had even been signaled to fight they started their match, the Z-fighters could only blink as the two forces exploded into one another and true to their words they held nothing back against each other. 

The returning champion went right into the offensive, knowing Kakarot's offense was better than his defense and the notion of using the Kaio-ken to defend herself would only drain her of energy she needed to attack with. 

Kakarot used his forearm to block the blow as those in the stadium all felt the waves ripple out as her fist was shaking against him. He thrusted his arm back, forcing her away as the same time snapping his leg up, but Chi-Chi used the momentum to flip backwards, landing on all fours before driving into his unprotected stomach.

He coughed as he was rocked backwards by the blow to his gut, her force carrying both of them into the wall. As Goku impacted into the stone. She pulled backwards to hit him again, but his knee blocked it, before his hands grabbed her hips and threw her to the side.

She spun in the air several moments, regaining her bearings as her head swiveled back in time to just dodge the kicked aimed at her head. Chi-Chi rolled forwards, her body springing upwards as she spun around and aimed for Kakarot's side, which connected, but her blow was trapped by his arm.

Snapping her forwards, Chi-Chi was carried by the momentum of her leg straight into Kakarot's forearm knocking her into the ground. She bounced off the stone allowing Kakarot to slam another fist square into her back.

Chi-Chi yelled out in pain but she threw up her hands and unleashed a blast of red ki straight into his stomach as he pulled back for another strike.

Crying out as he felt the burn of her palms he moved back. The ki searing away a portion of his clothes exposing his left hip. He took another step backwards as Chi-Chi's red glow faded for a moment her breathing panting as Kakarot touched the slightly red skin on his stomach.

"Incredible! Both contests are showing just what it means to be one of the strongest fighters in the world!" yelled the excited announcer, and the crowd cheered as others watched in awe at the display in front of them. As most couldn't follow everything, the Z-fighters stood in similar astonishment as they saw just how strong Chi-Chi was.

"She beat me with a times two, and Kakarot took her at times five?" Tien balked, his wide eyes unable to believe that despite how strong she had become, her opponent was still just as powerful, or more.

"How can they be so strong?" Chaotzu asked in disbelief. 

Krillin swallowed a lump in his throat. "It's unreal…" 

Yamcha simply watched as the two got back up into their fighting stances. 

Kakarot slowly drew his hands back behind him, causing everyone who had studied under master Roshi to quickly catch what he was doing. "No way-! I never taught him that!" The old turtle hermit exclaimed his eyes peering over the rims of his glasses the two bases of Kakarot's palms touched. 

"I've learned a lot from you Chi-Chi, so let me show you." He gritted his teeth as all his fingers curled as if holding an invisible ball. "Ka-Me-" 

"When did you...how!?" Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock.

Kakarot only narrowed his eyes, a blue orb glowing brightly between his palms.

"I've picked up a thing or two… and I remember this move, from my dreams vividly." He said as he focused more and charged more of his ki. "Ha-ME-!" He roared louder as the energy grew stronger.

"No way the Kamehameha! Go- I mean Kakarot is using a signature move of the turtle school! What an incredible turn of events as this is the same school our champion was in. Let's hope she's prepared to receive her own technique!" The announcer chimed in as Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, tensing up as Kakarot took a step forward with his left leg. 

"HA-!" Kakarot roared, his hands thrusting forwards as Chi-Chi threw up her arms. The red ki lit up all around her as her Kaio-ken came to life. The blast propelled her backwards as she was swept up into the air by the strength of the rushing ki attack, her own hands holding back the rush of blue energy as she was sent skyward.

She could see the arena getting smaller and smaller and she closed her eyes as the wind whipped all around her.

I've got no choice!

"Times seven!" Chi-Chi screamed before throwing her hands to the side, allowing the blast energy of the Kamehamehato hurtle off into the air before exploding.

Her eyes briefly blinded by the intense light, allowing a black figure to shoot upwards towards her. 

"You can't go much higher now!" Kakarot yelled his fist crashed into her chest knocking the wind from her as her lungs were shook by the blow. 

Kakarot caught her two more times, hitting her shoulder and hip until she flared her ki, throwing him backwards. Her breathing became more ragged, her veins were showing as she kept one eye open the other half closed.

Chi-Chi growled as she lunged back at him, the two exchanging blows in the sky. Chi-Chi recoiled from one to deliver a blow to Kakarot's face, he rounded back catching her unguarded hip with his foot before they both broke off and squared up with one another for the next flurry.

"Is this what you wanted!?" Chi-Chi yelled, her fists connecting with his. The two of them were so in tune with the others fighting style that they matched their pace block for block, blow for blow.  
He caught her fists and brought them down below her shoulders. "You need this, don't you? You still see me for what I was, even if I can't remember everything or who I was!" He gritted through his teeth as Chi-Chi began to push him backwards. "Will there be a day where you don't fear me?"

Chi-Chi managed to throw him back enough to break their deadlock. "I don't fear you! It's not you-"

"It is me!" His voice dominating her own with a roar. His eyes still looked hurt as he talked to her. "I've had so many dreams about you and me, so many times in them where you call me Kakarot and never Goku. Even in your sleep you still mumble Kakarot, I just never saw it all at once like I did today."

"That doesn't change who you are now. You're you!" Chi-Chi shouted back, her hand clutching at her chest as she felt her own emotions still running rampant through her, threatening to tear her apart from the inside. She hadn't forgotten this morning, how could she?

The saiyan shook his head slowly, "Then why are you afraid of me? Why did you get scared when I told you I loved you?" His voice partially breaking as he clenched his fists. "You didn't want to tell me the things that I wanted to know becaus-"

"Because I don't want to you lose you-!" She shouted her eyes filling with tears, "Goku I-"

"No, call me Kakarot! that's who I really am to you isn't it?" He shouted back. He could feel his own heart constricting. Saying that hurt him, like he was confessing to something he didn't believe, but he felt compelled to do so anyway.

"You were before, but I'm not scared of you…I'm just afraid of losing you! Afraid of waking up and you not being Goku anymore!" She screamed her eyes shutting, she looked away from him towards the arena far below. Her red ki dropping down, her breathing becoming ragged and sharp as she felt the tears spilling over.

The saiyan stopped as he watched her bit her lip, shaking her head furiously as if fighting an inner battle of her own.

"Why?" he asked.

She opened her brown eyes and stared at him as the breeze raffled at her clothes and her hair. He could see the tears glistening on her cheeks, the suffering this was causing her. He instantly felt his heart hit in the chest by her appearance. He felt guilty, ashamed because of it. She was struggling to speak to him, perhaps because-

"I do…" She said softly, her brown eyes searching his surprised black ones. Goku's lip twitched as the wind whipped at their forms. He blinked once then twice, confusion there only for a bit longer. 

"I love you and that's why it hurts…why I'm afraid." 

"Why?" 

"Because if I lost you, then I-I..." She stammered as she wiped at the tears running down her face.  
Those below couldn't hear but they could see the pause in the action. The two figures floating there… 

"What are they saying? They are clearly talking." Krillin commented worried as he looked to his friends all of them sharing similar expressions of uncertainty. There had to be something important being said for them to be just floating there.

Goku floated there as his gi and spiky hair were toyed with by the wind. His shoulders slightly slouched and his head bowed, his attention diverted down at the ground far below their feet. He resembled a child almost, that naivety in him returning only just.

"Chi, I'm sorry…about everything," his voice was weak as a shiver ran through him. His hands rising up, clenching and unclenching them in front of him as if contemplating if they were his very own. "That life, the other…whatever happened before, and the things I do remember…I can't make them right. Nothing will ever make it go away, what I did."

"But that wasn't-"

"Don't. Just hear me out okay?" Chi-Chi held her tongue to those pleading eyes, and after a moment's thought, Goku slowly continued still unable to face her. "I don't know who I was before, but I know what me is telling me, in here right now." he gave his chest a pat, before his fingers squeezed at the gi. "That I'd rather die than relive any of it, or hurt you like what I saw."

"Goku…" She choked a cry as his eyes finally found hers again, and she saw how determinant they were.

"Chi-Chi, I won't ever hurt you." He pleaded to her offering her his hand, "What do I have to do to prove to you that I never want to?"

She looked at him and brought her own hand up, her small palm sliding over his fingers, until they both curled together. 

"I want you to fight me to the end of this match, not as Kakarot or Goku. I want you to fight for me, to show me that in your heart you will always be the man who loves his son, who loves me, and wants nothing else than that. Because," She leaned closer, her head resting against his chest as his arm wrapped around her. She had finally felt truly loved, and she did not want to push it away. Some might think her crazy, but damn them. It was her life, and it was her choice. 

Goku wanted to call himself Kakarot…to show her that he could be called that name, that he would try and fight her with a different title, but that wasn't all. Kakarot's name didn't hold sway over her heart and mind. It was the memories, those moments of weakness where she forgot Goku. She couldn't pretend that they were the same person somehow.

Chi-Chi could heal, she could let go of everything evil that had happened in her life and finally be free from him. Where she could stop fearing and could live without concern, without doubts. Letting someone in, to love her. Even if he shared the same body as Kakarot, those physical similarity there...it didn't mean anything anymore. That soul inside him was what mattered, that'd become something pure. Physical things did not remain the same, she wouldn't let the past dictate her future. If she made a mistake she could correct it, but hiding from what ifs had never been who she was. She couldn't just start now.

"Be who you are, be the man who makes his son laugh and scream in joy. Be the simple person who doesn't let other people dictate what to do or say," Chi-Chi tilted her face upwards towards Goku's, her eyes staring into his own black ones as he did hers. Slowly she raised her hand, lightly stroking at his cheek. "I want you to be the man who made me fall in love with him, not because of who you are, but what you make me feel."

Goku's fingers slipped into her hair as her own wrapped around his neck and the gap between them was closed. Warm lips met as Chi-Chi kissed him and he returned it, the exchange brief, but its impact was profound and lasting in those few brief moments. When they pulled back, her heart nearly broke by the tears she saw in the sheen of those strong dark eyes.

"I love you Chi."

She smiled at Goku, her hands slipped down to his chest before gently pushing away from his reach.

"I know, I love you too. Now help me let go of the past." She raised up her hands as Goku did as well.

Red and blue smashed into one another. Chi-Chi's kaio-ken sparking all around her as Goku battled with her, the two of them coming down from the air as both landed on the tournament floor before meeting each other head on.

Goku hit her in the cheek, her body spinning slightly but she rolled up her knees and thrust both feet into his chest impacting him into wall. She flipped back upright before readying her next attack launching herself at him. He phased out of sight and she felt his knee drive into her side. She skidded across the ground before planting herself and jumping right back into the fray.

Shockwaves rippled all around them as they fought, Chi-Chi feeling her strain increasing with every second as she and Goku traded blows. Each one shaking the floor and making the crowd feel the tremors rippling outwards. 

Goku slammed both hands down on Chi-Chi's guard, dropping her to one knee. He screamed shoving downwards to crush her to the floor, but she surprised him by pushing into him, his balance nearly toppling as she drove her head into his chin.

Spit exploded at the unorthodox move connected, knocking him into the air as she then hit his unprotected stomach again and again.  
"All or nothing-!" Chi-Chi cried raising both of her fists into the air. "Times-! TEN-!" She screamed and her body swelled even further, the ki becoming more than just flame around; it was a massive inferno. 

Goku covered himself as she rained blows down upon him, again and again shattering the stone floor as his body was shoved down into it with every blow by fractions of an inch. She kicked his guard away, her left fist pulled back completely as it glowed entirely red.

With a strained roar, she brought her clenched fist shaking from so much of her power down at him, the explosion tearing almost ten feet of the floor upwards into the air as she made contact with his face. 

Several more times Chi-Chi threw everything she had, until just her head was visible from how far she had imbedded Goku deep into the floor of the tournament arena. Though just as quickly as her strength came did she falter, as she slipped backwards with thick heaving gasps for air. Her muscles screamed and cried in pain. 

"Amazing, both Chi-Chi and Kakarot are down! But Chi-Chi is the only one moving!" The announcer exclaimed as she struggled to even lift herself from the small crater. She cried out in pain as she pulled herself up slowly, each agonizing inch coming at the cost of more pain each second until she finally laid on the floor of the arena. Her eyes shut tight as she tried to by willpower alone get on her feet.

"It looks like Chi-Chi's technique won her the match! If she can make it to her feet by the count of ten she will be declared the winner!" the announcer climbed into the ring, coming towards the hole to see if the challenger was still down and Goku very much was as he saw his eyes were glazed over, his body twitching slightly.

"One!" He counted as he watched Chi-Chi drag her knees up, but her face and hands still laid flat as her limbs shook out of control. 

"Three!" 

Yamcha balked, Krillin had to pinch himself, and Tien had to blink all three of his eyes. 

"Sh-She Won?" Yamcha stammered. 

"Incredible…" It was all Krillin said. 

"Six!" 

The crowd was cheering as Chi-Chi was on all fours though her entire body was shaking as she kept pushing herself upwards.  
"Oh, folks Kakarot is moving, but if he doesn't get to his feet Chi-Chi will be declared the winner!" Seeing as Goku's one eye was cast skywards as his left hand shook slightly raising into the air.  
Chi-Chi wobbled backwards, her head looking upright as she looked down at Goku who was pushing himself upright, but not fast enough as his one outstretched hand was trying to reach for her.

"Eight!" 

Goku's palm spread "M-Move-!" he cried as Chi-Chi's eyes watched as he fired a blast of ki at her sent her flying. Chi-Chi's reaction was to move but she'd slipped, her legs giving out from under her as at the same time, a spiraling beam shot downwards from the sky, aimed where she was just standing just second before.

It missed her and slammed straight into Goku's upper chest, it exploded knocking his body into the air, as blood spilled from his lips and from a gaping hole just below his shoulder. The announcer was knocked to the wall from the blast as the Z-fighters covered themselves from the debris and smoke missing what happened next. 

Chi-Chi watched Goku sail as if floating for a moment, his eyes almost gray as he smacked into the ground. With a thud as blood quickly pooled around his chest. 

Coming down from the sky a sneer on his face Piccolo looked disgusted. He had them both perfectly lined up, but in the very last second Chi-Chi had escaped his wrath. Not that it was any matter; he had killed the biggest obstacle and the second could barely stand on her own two feet. 

"One down, and one too go!" He yelled with both his index and middle finger pressing to his forehead. 

"Piccolo!" Kami yelled from his disguise, "You're an unbelievable coward! How dare you!"

The green skinned man just laughed, "You can't stop me. Without these two I am free to return as King and there will be no one-" 

A vengeful scream ripped outwards from the ground startling Piccolo as white aura flared from within the crowd and jumped upwards into the air landing on the arena floor just beside Goku.  
Some of those left, which was now only a portion of the original crowd stared as the new arrival stood up, her fists clenched tightly, with her brown tail standing on edge like a snake ready to strike.

"No way-! It's a saiyan!" Krillin shouted as everyone jumped at the sight. The tail was a clear giveaway to what she was.

Bulma knew it herself as she saw that getup of the slightly stocky saiyan woman. Her short cut black hair hung around behind her neck and shoulders, and pink cloth wrist guards and black saiyan battle armor made her quite unique as she wore only the breastplate and black spandex leg clothing.

Chi-Chi watched knowing exactly who it was as she tried to speak to them, but was too exhausted.

"Another fool from space," Piccolo spat, looking down at the woman who had appeared. "No matter I'll kill you as well!" he yelled as he aimed his fingers forward. "It's not as strong as the first but it will still kill you!"

Focusing downwards Piccolo unleashed his blast. 

"Special Beam Cannon-!" 

The attack tore downwards engulfing the arena in a beam of light.

The female saiyan stood upright her fist balled tightly, as she looked up at the green man who dared injure Kakarot.

"No one harms my son!" she screamed as her arm punched the blast head on, the ki attack ricocheting off her fist and bounced skywards before exploding. 

Gine?... How did she get here? Chi-Chi thought wearily as the saiyan woman's tail lashed behind her. 

Bringing up her hands Gine cracked her knuckles and then her neck. Her eyes looking upwards, "Please tell me your name green man, so that I don't forget learn who you are after I rip out your tongue!" 

**A/N: Told yah i'm a tired Jerk!**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	33. Least Expected

**Least Expected**

 **A/N: Well, thank you guys for your warm reception to Chapter 33. Please give lilacsbloom a big hug from me, she's been betaing these last two chapters and working on some of the older ones to make them a better read.**

 **Little Reply section: Tsuande: Yeah, probably won you over with My only mistress. You don't get the usual with me :D**

 **Binhir: Yes, they would obviously have something to say or have an opinion about events.**

 **Omazoom: They were a bit higher up, think a hundred feet or so.**

 **Callie: Sometimes, depends on the mother ;)**

 **Sarah: We'll see.**

 **Saiyan princess Chi-Chi: we'll see, I like being a bit of a sadist *grins***

 **Duck: Oh i'm a jerk, trust me.**

 **Una: You'll understand her a bit more as this story progreses.**

 **Nancy: Yep, she's not going to be sitting this out.**

 **Luke: Well I try :D**

 **Zugra: You had a feeling? Oh I wonder about this chapter then.**

 **Una: I am a jerk :)**

 **Jords: Thanks.**

 **GDK: She's got something coming, and it might be more apparent in this chapter.**

 **And now for Tonight's presentation. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Gine's fist cracked as she looked skywards, her black eyes staring upwards at the green man floating in the air. All of her previous amusement gone as she had been watching the match from the crowd, finding it rather enjoyable as her little boy played around with that earthling. The two were quite progressed as fighters and her son had gotten much stronger since he had been sent free from Vegeta-sei. There was only one person who could've saved her son and she begged her dear friend Leocht to help her, to save her son from being killed.

Leocht had smiled and told her when she came to ask that she would do it, she didn't want to see him die as well. But she did tell her that her son would be hurt badly no matter what, but he would live. She only needed Bardock's help along with Raditz who knew how to set and program pods since that was his primary occupation when he actually worked, or showed up to work. Leocht knew everything, and she always believed her friend.

Whatever rules they had about having mates, and half-breed children didn't matter to her. She still cared about her son, and she loved him dearly just like Raditz and her mate. It had taken time but Leocht had arranged for her to leave Vegeta-sei to go see Kakarot. She had been enjoying herself upon her arrival, scaring a few people along the way before she found her son. The fighting had been a spectacular show, with an incredible display of strength, speed, and technique. No doubt it was all the work her once young pup had put into working with that earth girl.

Then she watched in shock as an attack came from nowhere and struck Kakarot from where he'd laid on the ground. Her son had taken a serious beating, not at all life threatening but he would need a few moments to recover. But he hadn't been given that chance. So now all that was left for her was to beat the living hell out that son of a bitch!

She just couldn't hold herself back any further. With an explosion of dust from the area of her arrival she screamed upwards, her right fist pulled backwards. "No one hurts my pup!"

Piccolo was rocked by the attack, his guard nearly breaking from the sheer force of the blow as he barely managed to keep himself protected from the ensuing onslaught.

 _Another demon from space? Now what?_ He struggled to maintain blocking so many blows as the enraged mother continued to swing and throw everything she had at him.

He struck a cross into her cheek as she fought recklessly, but it only made the woman snort like a bull as red lines were all around her eyes. Piccolo was spun around by a wild swing of her arm. He did several small spins as he dropped slightly from the air.

Back on the ground Chi-Chi had crawled over to Goku whose face was half on its side, the black color of his eyes quickly draining away becoming a lighter gray as she touched his shoulder.

Her friends came over, those that were in the crowd joining them as others still unsure of what to make of the situation watched the brawl continuing up above. "Hey Chi-Chi are you okay?" Krillin yelled coming to her side.

She nodded her head as she looked at Goku, the massive gaping hole in his shoulder was a mess that she could nearly see completely through. "Is he still alive?" Yamcha asked coming to the other side of him.

"S-Sen-zu! We have them right!?" Her voice cracking as as she looked towards Yajarobie who seemed to have forgotten all about them.

"Yeah, I've got four." He replied pulling, out a small bag from his shirt.

Chi-Chi reached for them but Tein placed a hand over Yajarobie's bag. "Are you planning on giving him one? Chi-Chi you heard-"

"I heard everything, and I heard more than you guys ever will know! He called himself Kakarot because I told him! He wanted to see if it mattered what I called him, or who he tried to be." She was outwardly cursing how weak she was right now. She was so drained from her times ten she could barely stand right now.

"Chi-Chi you seriously want us to let him recover? The guy could always turn evil!" Yamcha exclaimed as Chi-Chi glared at him, tears slowly brimming in her eyes.

"Enough-!" Bulma snapped finally having enough of this male ego thing, she trusted Chi-Chi like her own flesh and blood. She wouldn't put herself in harm's way or Gohan if she didn't believe it was the right choice. "Give her two beans now!" she barked, her growling tone making most of the Z-fighters shake as Yajarobie pulled out two beans.

"B, think about it. I know we might be a little selfish but what-"

"Why don't you tell it to her." She shouted her finger pointing up into the sky at the two beings traded blows over and over. "I believe that's his mom and you can already tell how well she's taking Piccolo's sneak attack. Now just give him the damn bean!" She shouted, finally breaking this minor deadlock.

No one else stopped as Yajarobie tossed her the two beans. Slipping one into her own mouth, she brought the second to Goku's lips, but he was in such a daze he didn't even chew.

"Goku? You need to eat this; it will heal you." She told him shaking his shoulder but he did not stir. An icy chill gripped her as she saw how clouded his eyes were and how weak his ki was becoming.

She brought the bean back to her mouth and chewed it up. She did not care if others were watching, her hand slipped underneath his back and rolled him up. Ignoring the smearing of blood across her wrist as she lifted him from the red pool below. Tilting her head down to the surprise of all, she pressed her lips over his and slipped down the bean into his mouth, her other hand massaging the back of his neck as he involuntarily swallowed.

She pulled back from him waiting and watching as his eyes slowly dipped and closed. She held her breath for a moment as she laid a hand on Goku's chest feeling a slow degree of warmth return to his skin.

Black eyes blinked for a moment before he shot up. His hand grasping at where the hole once was. "Are you okay?" His head turned to see Chi-Chi now beside him along with many of the people she knew.

"I am? How did-?" He said finding his breath once again. Chi-Chi didn't answer him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. The small wince of pain was there but he said nothing else as his own hands held her. He buried his nose in her hair and hugged her back.

"Goku…" She sighed as she held him.

"Ahem." Bulma decided to break up the short little reunion. "Chi-Chi what about _her?"_

Goku followed their eyes up towards the sky as a gut wrenching scream came out. Gine was hanging limp in the air her mouth still screaming as Piccolo caught her vulnerability, her tail, and was squeezing it for all it was worth.

"No- Gine!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, she knew the saiyan mother, and she was a nice person in relation to how the saiyans on Vegeta-sei treated her. She was a bit indifferent to her plight but she did not insult her or treat her badly. She was friendly, and helped her when she had to go about and do shopping. She got up from her position, "Goku we've got to help her."

She didn't wait for other second opinions, she was much better post senzu bean and no doubt Goku would be as well. She flared red as she took off and went into the air, Goku didn't understand as he took off after her though as he did he saw the green man from earlier and he was holding a woman by her tail.

"So I see, without your tail you are weak," His fingers squeezed the brown appendage making the saiyan woman cry out in pain. He chuckled as he saw the small cuts and bruises forming along her face as he had beaten her. By pure luck he had grabbed at her waist as she began to overpower him. Now he could deal with one more-

"Piccolo! I swear i'll find a cast metal pot to beat you with if you do not let her go right now!"

The green fighter's head raised up and was less than pleased to see Chi-Chi and the other alien arriving in front of him. The limp woman dangled by her tail as he looked at both of them.

"You do not know with who you're toiling with girl. I am far stronger than the Piccolo you fought, and had it not have been for luck both of you would be dead." He sneered, his fingers squeezing the brown appendage making another painful wail escape from Gine.

"You couldn't beat me or Goku head to head, now your trick failed and you have to pay up. So either let her go or I'll do a times ten on your face with a stove!" She growled in a very serious threat.

Piccolo only snickered, "before you make me shake in my boots how about you-"

"Times five-!" Chi-Chi screamed her body exploding in red as she lunged forwards. Piccolo was caught off guard as she plowed her shoulder into his chest. The woman's tail released as he was drove down into the ground by Chi-Chi.

Goku quickly grabbed the beaten woman. Holding her up below the knees and around the back.

"Hey? You alright?" He asked as her eyes blinked focusing in on him.

Her poor tail was still in agony and remained limp, dangling around her waist. She groaned as she had been so foolishly caught by her weakness, but as she resettled she saw a familiar face looking down at her concerned. Her eyes relaxed as she brought a hand up to touch the side of his face. "Kakarot… you're okay? How are you well? You had a hole in your chest."

Goku's eyes stared down at the woman looking up at him, she looked at him in a similar way Chi-Chi looked at him. "I'm okay." He said checking her over, "How about you? He was squeezing your tail pretty bad. I know Gohan doesn't like it when someone squeezes his tail, Trunks either."

The woman in his arms blinked her eyes, allowing her body to slowly slip back and float on her own. "Kakarot…what happened, are you okay? I've been so worried about you since Leocht and your father got you out of the palace." She said touching his wrist.

His head cocked to the side as he looked at her, perplexed by what she was talking about. "Who are you?" He asked and watched as her eyes went wide. "Do you know me?"

She brings a hand to her face in shock. "She…she wasn't lying. You don't recognize me, your own mother?"

Goku pulled back slightly, her words were a light slap waking him up. "What… You are?" he brought a finger up to slightly point at her, he didn't understand. "Who are you?"

She cocked her head and shook it sadly. "Kakarot…I'm your mother, Gine-"

" _See mate, he's getting stronger. And you were worried about him being only a level two when he was born."_

 _His head tilted up and he saw the two tall figures looking down on him. The woman's words caused him to grin ear to ear with joy, so much he could feel his face hurting. They were proud of him, and it made him pleased with himself._

" _Good, now he won't have to rely on his looks to find himself a mate at least," the other saiyan who looked just like him said with a snort before the man walked away dismissively. His grin faded, and he'd pouted his cheeks in annoyance. How dare he..._

 _The woman shook her head. "Come along, I've got dinner ready," she said as he bounced happily upwards and she caught him. "Such a good little super-saiyan." Her face nuzzling his own._

Goku's head pounded as the memory came and went in seconds. His eyes looked into hers, whose of the woman who the same one he remembered.

"Mom?" He asked, his hand reaching out for her.

Gine smiled, her other hand coming up to grasp his own one. "Light said this would happen. Why do I ever try and think that she is ever wrong?"

As the reunited mother and son stayed airborne, they were brought out of their reverie as Piccolo was sent flying below them and down to the ground. Digging into the ground a fair amount as Chi-Chi had procured herself a large skillet having decided to get one encapsulated just as an _in case_ passing thought.

Now she was glad that she had.

Beating the hell out of Piccolo for nearly killing her and Goku was paramount to a full scale iron skillet assault but he had been a coward about it, then hurt Gine. Though she didn't have any real affections towards the woman. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that, considering everything.

"I believe that is enough Chi-Chi." From behind her came a stern voice, as Chi-Chi smacked the side of Piccolo's face one more time before turning around, her red aura dissipating. Kami was there, his disguise gone as he approached behind her. She scowled slightly before looking back at the battered face of Piccolo. "I will take care of this, you need to be with your friends and explain this situation… because even with all of my wisdom I could not put this in a way that would be easy to comprehend." He slightly joked with a shake of his head.

Chi-Chi drew herself back, her eyes darting from Piccolo to Kami before finally relenting.

"Thank you," he said gracefully bowing his head before moving to address his weakened other half.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure how to explain all of this herself but she did have some more pressing questions. _Why are you here Gine?_

[***]

The group returned to Capsule Corp. though most of the Z-fighters were still apprehensive of Gine, they knew of only one other saiyan, and that was Kakarot. But their perceptions were quickly altered as they got to Capsule Corp to be greeted by Bunny holding both of her grandchildren.

"By Vegeta-sei…" She breathed as she saw both of them, "Is that yours?" The black hair, that young smile...it was the same smile shared by Raditz, Kakarot, and Bardock. Though there were some minor traits from her mother, but indeed her son had a pup of his own.

"Yep, that's Gohan!" Goku exclaimed brushing past his mother and picking up Gohan. The boy happily laughed as his father held him, his brown tail whisking all about showing he had been missing his dear father. But as Goku turned around and his sons brown eyes looked at Gine, Gohan paused.

The small boy's tail slipped upwards as he brought his thumb to his mouth. The small boy sensed a new presence of a female, one that he wasn't familiar with. Of course, his mild confusion ended as his mother strode over and cradled him. He purred happily his tail winding around her waist in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Briefs, I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Chi-Chi said bowing her head towards the blonde slightly as a thank you.

"No, no, I've not been happier. We've gone to the park, shopping, and not had a problem. If they get fussy a little chocolate calms them right down." She said knowing that a small treat instantly quieted their rumblings as both did not experience that joyous earthling treat unless with her.

"Ugh mom, I've told you about his diet. Trunks doesn't need that." Bulma huffed reclaiming her own little boy who mirrored Gohan. Happy to have his mom back, of course as that happened Gine stared at both young mothers. She understood where her grandson had come from but as she looked at the other woman…

" _You're Her!?"_

The voice snapped all attentions to her as Gine held a hand over her mouth, this was the woman… she hadn't realized it, hadn't imagined that she would be here or alive. How could she forget the picture. The prince had demanded her return for months. All of the descriptions.

"Blue hair, white skin, ocean blue eyes…" She started bringing her hand down from her mouth, she approached Bulma. Her eyes fixated on each one of her key identifiable features that had been clearly spelled out. "You're Bulma. The one that served the prince aren't you?"

Bulma was slightly perturbed by the sudden interest, she had an inkling that if she knew who she was and with whom there had to be a reason for it. Chi-Chi said nothing, not sure what Gine was trying to say. Of course Goku and the rest were just as confused as she was.

"I am her, why?" Her brows furrowed together as she held Trunks slightly away from her on instinct.

Gine smiled, "The poor prince has been looking all over for you."

[***]

" _Vegeta… this is Raditz, my mother has confirmed her whereabouts. She is alive and on the planet Earth."_

 _A heavy low breath exhaled from the other end of the scouter. The slight ring tickling the saiyans ears before rolling into a laugh. "Perfect…"_

" _What do you want me to do my prince?"_

" _Hn…" The static grunted as the other person in the conversation thought over what their next course would be._

" _Intelligence, I want to know who's on this planet, where she is, and if there is any threats that will impede my visit."_

 _He coughed slightly still slightly affected by the deep space system. "Should I make preparations for you and Broly?"_

" _No. This is my fight; he will not be coming. Me and Nappa will be there in three months after you arrive."_

" _As you wish. What about my father?"_

" _He is off world, Broly will begin the festivities on Vegeta-sei soon." Another laugh rippled out from the prince. "Keep your loyalty to your prince Raditz… I will be there soon."_

 _He flicked off the scouter, "Is this your game Broly?" He asked aloud. He was trapped, his father was somewhere where he could not reach. His mother was on another world that the prince would arrive at soon. He didn't wish for this war, for the fighting between his people, but his blood came first. His mother and father were necessary, that and his slave would be spared. Granted it had taken him some time to track down Jezell's offspring, but his slave was still acclimating and would be safe… for now._

[***]

All sat down around in the living room. The Z-fighters listening in as Gine explained to all of them why she was here as she had no qualms about doing so. To the relief of many she did not come here to fight but just to find and see Kakarot. She had been so worried about him like she always was with her children.

She didn't care about him having a half-breed son, seeing how strong Chi-Chi was only told her that he had found a powerful female. She was stronger than her with her current strength and perhaps more so than Bardock. Any doubts about her half-saiyan grandson were gone as she got to hold him. Her tail winding around her grandson's as he touched and poked the appendage unlike Trunks her tail wasn't as soft, but he recognized her as no threat.

"Many in the empire believe you have tainted the Prince Bulma. He has grown very distraught, and has killed many who dared to whisper that he was not worthy. That he was corrupted." She spoke looking towards Bulma. Looking between her and Trunks, "Leocht told me to expect to find Vegeta's son here… I just never would've imagined you to have been that mother." She offered her a smile, "But it will be fun to have the reunion."

"Reunion?" Goku asked as he sat beside Gine, not sure what she meant. "I thought you said you came here to find me?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't ask; Bulma out of, fear and Chi-Chi because of dread.

"Oh, I came here to find you, but the prince is coming here, he's been wanting to find you," Gine pointed her finger towards Bulma. "And since I found Kakarot and… and…"

"Chi-Chi," she reminded her as Gine snapped her fingers.

"Yes Chi-Chi of course," she sighed before remembering what she was going to say. "I sent the signal to Raditz that he could come here," she exclaimed to the mortified shock on everyone's face except Chi-Chi and Goku. "Is that a problem?" She asked not sure why everyone looked quite distraught.

"Why did you come now? I mean i've been on Earth for almost seven months now? Wouldn't you have left earlier?" Goku asked looking at his mother who frowned as she looked down at Gohan avoiding his eyes.

"I wanted too, but I didn't know where you were. They sent you here but I didn't find out because your father didn't want me to be involved. If anything happened to him they couldn't blame me for it." She closed her eyes. "I hope your brother makes it here fine, but as well as your father should come later."

"So more Saiyans are coming to Earth?" Krillin asked bleakly.

Yamcha's head rolled back. "Maybe your _lover_ just wants to talk?" He added sarcastically as he slipped forward to look at Bulma who snorted at him.

"Vegeta and I weren't a couple," Bulma shot back at him. "If I know Vegeta, then this isn't a social call. He's probably pissed-"

"Furious," Gine corrected. All eyes swapped back to her. "He's been in a rage since you left; he beat Kakarot quite badly." She sighed, that wasn't a pleasant memory, but he was fine now…though she wondered if he would remember more in time. She brought herself back to the conversation after the short lapse. "Until I left Prince Vegeta was doing better, though he's been acting strange. He stops at times and just loses his focus and grip on reality, like his body is there but his mind is elsewhere."

She looked to Bulma once again. "I guess it's more understandable, with you bearing his child. He didn't know where you were. If anyone in the empire knew about you and the prince he would probably be disowned at best, if not executed…"

"Executed? Because I had a son? Why would you do that?" Bulma was slightly off put by her statement.

"A half-saiyan child shouldn't be," Gine explained. "Our laws state siring half bloods is illegal. There are probably some in this universe, but he's royalty Bulma. He has to produce an heir to continue a strong bloodline so that the Legendary can have his own mate."

"Who's the Legendary?" Chaotzu asked curiously.

Chi-Chi decided to answer that. "Someone tens if not hundreds times stronger than me and Goku."

Gine nodded. "Yes Broly, the strongest saiyan ever born. His power is unmatched since he killed the Kold's single handedly, but Broly's been bored not having a mate that was promised to him, and only Leocht to keep him company. They let him go the fringe worlds to go put down some uprisings but I don't think even that will bring that boy out of his rut."

"Leocht…that name. Chi-Chi I've heard you say that a few times. Who's that person, another saiyan?" Tein asked. He had followed along this conversation as best as he could, but that strange name popped up more and more.

"You can't describe her. She's like a living paradox…" Chi-Chi sighed, although her answer made Gine laugh.

"Light? Dear no! That woman is just misunderstood."

"How? She manipulates people, she can see the future, and can do whatever she pleases, but she just toys with people. She's even tried talking to me on earth!" Chi-Chi said, her voice rising in volume as she went. Still, Gine shook her head and it made her lose her cool further. "She's put me through hell, and justified herself as a person who believes that everything they do is above you as an excuse!"

Gine brought a hand to her shoulder. "You haven't known her like me."

"Well, what is she like than?" Goku asked, not really able to tell who was right or wrong in this conversation.

"She explained herself to me, Chi-Chi would you hold your son?" She said giving Gohan back to her, "Now look at him, you want the best for him? To grow up strong and happy, find a mate and give you grandchildren?"

Chi-Chi nodded, the rest of the group listening as they prepared to follow what Gine was going to say. "Leo can't do that. When she looks at someone she knows everything that will happen to them, every sad moment, every happy moment; ones where there are pain, other's where there are misfortune, and grief. She can see those things, and no matter what she does, people will still suffer those failings. It's the price she paid when she tried to save her own family. She thought she could do the right thing, protect them from harm but she couldn't. For all of her gifts or powers, she can't stop what will happen. Imagine seeing all of the terrible things that your son will go through, even your friends, family, and people you don't even know and being unable to change what will happen."

Goku scratched his head. "How can she do that? I mean she can do what she wants right?"

His mother shook her head. "It doesn't work that way kakarot."

"Sounds kinda morbid. I think that would drive me nuts," Yamcha said.

"She's tried to kill herself several times," Gine noted. "but she can't die until it's her time."

"If she just slit her throat or took a bunch of pills wouldn't she die?"

Gine looked away. "She's done both. The poor woman...when she first came to Vegeta-sei she went mad, but Broly comforted her and saved her life each time because for some reason he just appeared not knowing how or why. So she's reserved to just accept her fate."

"So how do you know so much Gine?" Krillin asked.

The female saiyan sighed. "I was her best friend, but then Vegeta exiled her from the planet and I haven't seen her in months."

 _I'm heartbroken…_ Chi-Chi rolled her eyes inwardly. The further that woman stayed away from them the better.

"So where does that leave all of us?" Bulma asked, resituating her son beside her as he played with the magazine with his tail, generously found on the table. "Vegeta is coming here, so what do we do? I don't think he's coming here to apologize and sweep me off my feet."

The female saiyan shrugged apathetically. "I am not the prince. I don't know what his intentions are… but even if you do prepare you're going to fight Vegeta and," She looked towards Kakarot and Chi-Chi. "Even both of them right now are no match for the prince."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, "So we'll just have to get stronger… Bulma can you upgrade the gravity chamber more? If we start training immediately we can have a chance."

"I can have that done by the end of the week."

"We'll go to Kami and inform him; perhaps he can help push us further."

"About how long till he arrives?" Tein asked looking to Gine who bit her bottom lip slightly as she pondered.

"Three or four months."

[***]

Chi-Chi departed with Gohan for the evening following the arrangements to begin preparing for a battle with Vegeta. Though she hoped it wouldn't come to that, because Vegeta had crushed Kakarot several times on Vegeta-sei without breaking much of a sweat. He also wasn't someone she'd imagine who'd sit around moping. The man trained every single day…and she doubted he'd stop now.

Now everything was up in the air as Goku got reaquainted with his mom for the evening back at his home. Leaving Chi-Chi alone with Gohan for the evening. Did she not have enough issues to deal with, though all things considered Gine had saved them and had given them a heads up about the arrival of both Raditz and Vegeta, although the former she wasn't really worried about. Vegeta clearly had a reason to be coming here unlike Raditz.

" _If anyone knew he'd be disowned at the least, possibly executed."_

Her head fell to look at Gohan who rested against her chest, the little boy having had quite the day and was ready to be put to bed. "Yeah probably best to get some rest kiddo." She smiled, her hand trailing up to brush away his soft black bangs from his face before pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, the gentle squeeze of his tail telling her he was in agreement.

She touched down on the short balcony outside her room, the doors unlocked as she walked inside, setting about placing Gohan snugly in his crib. Her presence lingered for a minute longer as she wondered what could be so wrong with having a child in saiyan culture. Regardless of blood, a baby's parents and where they came from didn't mean anything, at least it shouldn't. Kakarot wanted one enough to force her into being with him and having a family, and almost paid for his actions by nearly being killed. And now Vegeta was coming here, crossing space to find Bulma and their child for what agenda was still not clear. Damn Saiyans, all this time and Chi-Chi still struggled to understand that race of aliens and their culture. How some could be so possessive like Kakarot on an almost animal level, and then others that were...well, like Gine. Maybe they were just like humans, with the good and the wicked and those in between.

What did it matter right now. All she cared about was protecting those she cared about, her baby boy. And if Vegeta and Raditz were going to cause trouble, then she and the others needed to do whatever they had to see it through another day...

"Kami, I don't know what we're going to do." She sighed before stroking Gohan's head one final time.

The dragon balls were still inert for another six months, so they couldn't be used until after Vegeta arrived. A wish couldn't prevent anything and they couldn't afford for them to be the sole thing to fall back on if things took an even worser term for worst. Nope, this was going to be on all of them.

From outside her door coming from the main living area inside her home, she heard her father call out in a fearful exclaim. "Dear are you alright?"

Chi-Chi's head snapped towards the door where her father had cried out.

" _What the…"_

She cast another quickly glance down at Gohan undisturbed by the noise in his crib, before heading out to investigate.

Chi-Chi left her room and made her way towards the banister. Her room was on the second floor, with rising staircases residing on both sides of her home where the living room was situated. Her eyes flicked towards the main room where she saw her father standing near one of the lounge chairs. A warm amber fire roaring just to his side.

Someone else was there as a hacking cough resounded over and over. It sounded painful with a dry rasp, like somebody ill with a bad case of the flu. "P-please…I'm okay, I'm okay." The voice was soft and faint, that Chi-Chi could barely hear the other person, or tell who it was.

"Shh now, you don't have to push yourself. Bhi, let me take you back to-"

"Dad?"

The Ox-King's head turned and was a little surprised to see Chi-Chi there. His large frame blocking from seeing who was just next to him. "Chi-Chi, oh you're home so late. I thought you wouldn't be home this evening."

Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow in both curiosity and worry as she looked at her father. He seemed a little apprehensive about her being home, if scared, like a kid caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar. She'd know, she used to be that said kid once. "Dad who's with you?" She couldn't see the stranger behind him as another series of hacking coughs came.

Her dad jumped nervously, his head quickly looking between her, and to the person behind him.

"Bhi are you okay?" He said his hand moving as Chi-Chi caught a glimpse of long black raven hair beside her father.

"Just…tired," the stranger rasped out. The person's head turned slightly and brown eyes locked onto Chi-Chi standing there, her gaze lighting up when she looked at her.

She saw a very sickly woman, this _Bhi,_ as her father called her. Her cheeks were sunken in, her eyebrows were almost pencil thin. Her neck and bones were visible with the plain T-shirt she was wearing along with a less than flattering pair of sweatpants; she didn't even have toe-nails.

"Dad?" Her question more than just asking for his attention.

The woman rasped, raising a very thin almost skeletal hand to touch her father's much large one. Gohan almost had more meat on his wrists than she did. "You can tell her if you want. We can't hide it anymore."

"Dear… I thought we wanted to not put her through this," her father choked out on the verge of tears as he held her delicately.

Dear? Chi-Chi never seen her before. She never even knew her Dad was with somebody...or….

"Dad what is going on?"

Her father glanced at Chi-Chi before focusing back on the frail woman who looked as about as thin as toothpicks. "Chi-Chi…this is Bhiuro. You don't remember her, see you were very young."

The woman in the chair looked at Chi-Chi tears were in her eyes but she did not shed them. "Look at the portrait, Chi-Chi," she spoke softly. "Don't you recognize me?"

Brown orbs of the young mother flipped towards the _family portrait…_ she saw her father, and her as a toddler sitting in the lap of her mother. A petite woman, who had a mess of raven black hair and brown eyes with a soft smile on her lips.

Chi-Chi's heart began to beat quicker in her chest. "No, no it's can't...but…Mom died? She died when I was two." She blinked again and again looking to her father.

"She did die muffin, but those magic balls restored this world. I don't know how, or why but it also restored your mother. But she's still sick." Her father said sadly looking at the woman who averted her gaze from Chi-Chi.

Bhiruo's hands went up touching the top mess of black hair, with a slow delicate movement it all slid away exposing a perfectly shaved and bald headed woman. She'd been wearing a wig. "We didn't tell you, because we don't know if she'll make it through and I-"

"No…No I asked you to do it, please don't honey," the sickly woman said placing a hand on his cheek. She looked back towards Chi-Chi. "I asked him not to tell you…how could I come back only to die again like this."

Chi-Chi was stunned, shocked, hurt, unbearably hurt. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words, too upset to talk. She tried again but still nothing came out, until…

"I, I-I need a minute." Chi-Chi turned around and quickly hurried back up the stairs and to her bedroom. Though as she did she finally caught the bitter weeping of Bhiruo, of her father embracing the sickly woman who cried her heart out on his shoulder, before Chi-Chi closed the door to her room behind her.

She didn't know what to say, what to do, how was this even possible?

Her moment was short lived as Gohan let out a shrill cry and Chi-Chi immediately smelled a dirty diaper. She didn't know what to do, Gohan needed her… she swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away her eyes. "Shh Gohan, mom is coming," She whispered pulling him up from his crib.

Chi-Chi ignored the wetness on her palm from her tears, and focused on her baby son.

 **MB: *Looks at you* I told you I was a jerk and I told you a new character was coming ;)**

 **R &R**


	34. Reunion

**Reunion**

 **A/N: Another update, while this won't be an action packed chapter. It will have many moments that will slowly bring things together before the grueling training montage that will begin shortly. It's a** _light_ **hearted chapter with couple coming together, some good some not good :D**

 **Plus my girl, my sweet sweet girl. She's here and in a Big way.**

 **68 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_l73lleyojY1qb8fy8o1_1280 dot jpg (I found this image and I think it is probably the closest I could find to giving you a visual image of what Leocht looks like, put in the dots and forward slashes in the appropriate spots.)**

Gine took the news of Kakarot's memory loss well, or well enough as could be. Her boy acted much more naïve and free spirited which took some getting used to, but underneath that, there was still a heart of a warrior in him. It wasn't all that bad since Kakarot was always _different,_ not that it was a bad thing in and of itself, still she wasn't planning on calling him Goku. That name, it just didn't suite the one she and Bardock had chosen for him.

She stretched herself out in the morning sun, drawing in a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs. The tranquility of this little planet called Earth was peaceful. With all the problems that were going on back home, this was a pleasant change of pace and scenery.

Gine turned to observe her son who happily ate his morning breakfast, dino tail, fish, and a boiled forest tea. Though she never believed Kakarot had the knack for making food, here on Earth he had learned a thing or two during this time here. But she could definitely do better.

"Kakarot, why does that female take your pup? Wouldn't it be best to stay with you?" Gine asked, mildly curious as to why he so easily let his son go the following night.

By her question, Goku pressed his lips and shrugged. "Chi-Chi's got more room at her house than here. Plus, she can bathe him, and has more things than I do."

"I see," Gine sighed. "I suppose that is alright."

It was something she couldn't fathom her old Kakarot doing with his once strong boisterous nature. Even when bringing her to his home here on Earth, it surprised her how considerate he was now, from allowing her to use his bed to sleep in for the night while he slept outside on the roof with no complaints, to asking if she wanted to tag along to catch their breakfast that morning.

Many a saiyan would considered such traits a weakness, particularly in a first-class male.

Goku watched as his mother came over and sat down beside him on the grass, she started to eat but he could tell that something was off with her. She wasn't like this yesterday, or last night when they sat down and talked. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe," She said setting down her cut of meat. Gine turned to look at her son, "Kakarot, are you happy being like this?"

"Of course! I mean there's plenty of food, Chi-Chi trains with me and Gohan's happy," He replied excitedly.

She blinked, quiet for a moment. "So, you're happy being like this then? You don't want to be like you used to be?"

Goku paused, his hands setting down by his side as he finished eating and looked at his mother. "I don't know who I was," he says a bit painfully, "but I see things, and I don't know how I should feel."

"What do you see? Tell me Kakarot."

Goku slouched backwards, his palms resting off to either side behind him as his eyes rolled up to the sky above. "Sometimes it's fighting, but not for fun but to kill others. I've hurt a lot of people and I enjoyed it."

"That's your blood. Saiyans love to fight, but that was back when you worked on your father's purge team until you became the sparring partner to the prince."

Goku didn't react to that news, but he continued. "Most times I see myself hurting Chi-Chi. I force her to do things, and I do things to her too. I see how upset she is and how much she begs me to stop, but I don't care...I just, do and do. Those are the hardest for me to see, to remember."

"Why?" Gine asked, moving her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. "Yes, you did many things to her on Vegeta-sei, but you trained her, made he stronger than before. She was your slave, you owned her," her son's hand twitched under her touch. "Kakarot, you didn't do anything strange that didn't already happen on Vegeta-sei. Your brother has his own slave, many saiyans had them. Others treat them far worse than you did. You fought to protect her, to keep her as yours."

His near full stomach churned, and he lost his appetite. Goku felt guilty as his head turned slightly to look away from his mother, slipping his hand free from under hers. "I don't have the right to do that; I shouldn't hurt people. I have all this strength and I can use it properly like Grandpa told me."

"That human who saved you?" Gine asked, remember what he'd told her last night.

He nodded upon looking back at her, clarifying his answer. "Fighting is lots of fun, but I should use my gifts for others and not selfishly if it's to kill. Like grandpa, he was strong, but he had a good heart. He had a home and shelter and he took care of me and Gohan."

Gine looked towards the house, remembering the picture of the earthling that had saved her son's life and that of her grand pup. True, he could've let Kakarot possibly die, but he did not. It was an act kindness and mercy of which many of their saiyan kind would not have returned…

"You don't wish to be a saiyan do you? You don't want to live as before?"

"Not if means killing and doing awful things again, no," Goku shook his head. "I want to just live quietly, happily, and have sparring matches too like with Chi-Chi! I want to live like Grandpa did, but it seems that there's always something that tries to interrupt that." He chuckled.

Although she didn't laugh in return, Gine did smile. That happy grin on her son's face, reminded her so much of the one worn by her mate, back when they were younger saiyans

Something in her son's words resonated with her.

"That's a good dream," Gine said, hesitating before she stood up. Wandering a few steps away, she looked out across the lush green landscape oh so different from her home world. "You know, it's all I really wanted when I was with Bardock. I just wanted your father to come home to me and to stay, to give me strong offspring which he did...but that dream always got put to the side every time something happened off-planet and he'd have to leave again. Sometimes, I wouldn't know when and if he'd be coming back, if something might happen to him. I had to raise you and Raditz alone for two years once, and believe me managing the store and caring for you two was a handful when you were both so young and troublesome...but I did enjoy it."

Goku saw how his mother reminisced, her words happy but sad at the same time. She had told of his father, and his brother, but he very little to no memory of them. There was just this pull, this draw of wanting to hear more, to see them so at the very least he could remember what they looked like.

Gine scratched at her arm, flicking her tail with a sigh. "I knew your father had to leave, he did what he had to keep us safe and happy like we were. It's a miracle that we've made through everything, and right now that I'm able to still talk with, you my Kakarot."

"I'm happy I'm able to talk to you too, Mom. I'm glad you're here." Goku sprung to his feet, going to her side with a widening smile. "It's funny but, I feel like these old memories keep stirring up since you've been here. I can't really recall them, but I don't need them. I can tell you have a good heart."

A good heart. She had been complimented for many things to do with strength, but never that.

"You really believe that?"

"Sure!" Goku said, crossing his arms behind his head with a grin. "So, you're welcome to stay with me as long as you want!"

She took her son off guard, her pup uttering a sound of surprise when she circled her arms around his middle and drew him into a hug. Gine rested her head against his chest, smiling as his heartbeat drummed against her ear.

"Thank you," Gine said, her tail wrapping around his waist as Kakarot pulled an arm over her back, and softly patted her. For the first time in a while, she felt pride again, yet did her best to repress the urge to cry those tears of joy.

"Hey, do you think you can you tell me more, about who I was?" Goku asked when they finally broke apart. "Maybe it can help me in this fight we might have; I don't want to be surprised by the prince who sounds really strong!"

Gine chuckled. "I'd be happy too."

[***]

" _Welcome, my Ocean Haired mother."_ A voice laughed harmonically as a figure pushed themselves up in a world that was beyond sight and reason. A dense fog surrounded her, like she was in a cloud, but there was no ground, no sky. Where was she?

"Am I dreaming?" Bulma asked pinching herself, but felt nothing.

The laugh came back, alerting the heiress that she was not alone. She became conscious of what was going on, but couldn't wake up.

"Dreams," a voice spoke behind her, causing Bulma to whirl around in surprise, her feet jumping backwards. Her eyes went wide as she stared into a pair of glowing white eyes belonging to another. With a mass of pinned hair with a braided locks hung around her shoulders, there stood a woman in a large blue dress which ran up revealing hooved feet. The thin straps of the dress held back her soft light purple-skinned breasts, with two small horns curled from her head, framing her ears. "Dreams are merely another plane where beings exist, where our souls and spirits are able to leave our bodies and venture forth through the plane of the universe forever."

"I-It's you! You're that crazy seer, that Leocht!" Bulma shouted stepping towards the larger woman, who pressed her lips together offended.

"Crazy is a perception, my dear Bulma. I am merely me. I do what I am fated and nothing more. When you have seen the infinite as I have, you would understand that crazy is what you and your friends are going to attempt to do. You wish them to fight the prince of all saiyans as they are now? Why would you do that when clearly the prince desires you? Wouldn't you just give yourself and your son up to him? No doubt he'd leave the rest of your planet and its people alone," Leocht said, and with a wave of her hand, the fog surrounding them lifted, and there they stood inside Bulma's room. Her sleeping form was on the bed, with Trunks in his crib napping quietly for the moment.

Bulma was stunned, as she looked around upon seeing herself sleeping. "What the hell is going on!? What are you doing to me?" She demanded to Leocht who smiled and walked alongside the crib that held her son.

"He's such a beautiful boy," She said as if ignoring her. Leocht's own small tail slipped out from the side of her dress, running over her son's face. "How is it being a mother? It has been ages since I was last one."

"Get away from my baby, now!" Bulma growled. She didn't know what was going on, if this was even real, but kami be damned some woman would dare lay a finger on her son, little less a tail. Dream or not, she didn't have the right.

"You care so much for him, even though he was not wanted," the white eyed seer looked down at the sleeping baby thoughtfully. "Such a strange name…why did you call him _Trunks?_ Did you not wish to name him after his father, like every saiyan prince and King for nearly eight generations have done?"

"He's my son! I don't have to explain anything to you, and especially not like this!" Bulma said. "Hell I don't even know if this is real. You could just be some stupid elaborate dream of mine and none of this is actually happening."

Leocht pulled back and laughed. "You are indeed the only woman who could be fit for the prince; sharp tongued, headstrong, and undaunted." She fixed her hair, but as if it mattered in this realm. "Tell me Bulma, if I could take your son away from here, give him to the prince with all assurances that he will be unharmed and be raised on a world like a proper prince by his father's side, would you let me take him? Would you be willing for that to happen?"

"No! He's my son and no one will take him from me! You hear me? Not even you!"" Bulma threatened in a cold low voice. "So take your dreams and leave us the hell alone!"

The seer's face smiled as she walked through the crib and her son, that dream like world shifting around them as the much taller woman stood in front of Bulma. "What about his father? Will you keep him from the prince? Will you stop a being who at this moment is second to only one other being?"

"Especially him," Bulma answered, her gaze unflinching. There was no wavering or hint of fear from her as she looked into those white eyes that slowly flickered, becoming filled with gold. Bulma was lost in their intensity as she was slowly felt herself being pulled away, yet remained where she stood the whole time. She couldn't look away.

"Woman…"

Bulma froze, her body tensing, the skin on the back of her neck rising. _No…_ She swallowed as she felt a presence behind her. It was one that both excited and caused her entire form to be filled with dread. "It's not real…none of this is real," she told herself bringing her hands to her eyes in order to force herself to wake up.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she _felt_ it. It spun her around, her hands moving as she looked into the face of the man who had once held her in his arms in his private quarters of Vegeta-sei. The same man who often threatened her with death constantly, then tasted her lips and could never quench that thirst.

Black onyx and the deep ocean blue eyes looked into the other. "Are you another dream, another slip into madness?" His fingers trailed alongside her face, gently playing with her loose blue curls, just like he would do in the mornings after their heated passionate nights.

"V-Vegeta?" She stammered as the prince's jaw slipped slightly. He pulled her against him, his nose burying into her hair and breathing deeply, his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

She was stunned, her hands trapped, pressed between both their chests unable to move as Vegeta did his best to convince himself that she was no illusion this time, not a dream. "Woman who stole you? Who took you from me?" He said against her skin. He began to growl as his tail wrapped around her waist. "I will punish them, just give me a name and I will offer their skulls on a pike to you."

Vegeta had feared for her, imagined that somewhere the woman who shared his bed was forced into another, that another sick species dared touch what belonged to him. It was an unforgivable act to steal from him, that and she possessed his heir. Once he recovered both of them he could hide them, keep them a secret because he didn't want to kill them. The woman was his, and she needed to be at his side. She was power and beauty.

"Vegeta…please," Bulma whimpered softly as she was pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Ask, I will turn the world to ash. I will keep alive the son of a bitch who touched you in agony for a century if I have too. Just tell me woman…tell me who stole you from me. Are they the ones plotting my own disinheritance, forcing me to abdicate my kingdom and live in shame and exile!?" He shouted gripping her shoulders. All he wanted was a name, a planet, a person, it did not matter which.

Bulma pushed away from him, surprising the prince that she would do that. "Vegeta, stop. No one kidnapped me! I'm not suffering or anything like that. Leave it to you to think that I would be dumb enough to let anyone take me prisoner like that."

The prince's eyes narrowed staring at her with a slightly perturbed expression in him. "What are you talking about?"

"I...Vegeta I-"

"She ran away from you, abandoned you, because she couldn't stand being near a monster like you," Leocht's voice rang out through the fog, as she appeared from behind the prince. "The poor girl saw you no better than Kakarot, and thought to flee and escape you."

The saiyan's eyes went wide, before glaring back at the seer who only grinned, "This is your doing isn't it?" Quickly the pieces began to fall into place. Of course, this was another trick! Another mockery of him! "Are you done with your games you damn bitch!? I gave Broly what he wanted already. Just stop with these illusions, stop putting the images of that damn woman in my head, STOP!" He shouted angrily, raising a fist at the seer yet she was not intimidated.

"She is not part of my illusion," Leocht said, pointing a finger towards Bulma. " It is only her consciousness, your consciousness and my own. I was here to give Bulma an offer and she turned it down."

"You don't get involved with her; this is my business!" Vegeta roared at the seer, attempting to grab her, but only passed through her body as it appeared corporeal.

"This isn't a place where you can make demands of me Vegeta." Leocht smiled, stretching her hands behind her back. "If you want I can let you go back to your slumbering form in your pod, or you can talk to the real Bulma, and you know it's her, because even you can tell the difference between visions and the real thing."

Vegeta looked to the seer, then back to the woman. She had come again but was this true? Was this the woman he knew; her expression and words all were genuine.

Leocht sighed shaking her head. "Very well, I'll depart and let you two sort this out. It should be amusing to know how well you take the fact she ran from you Vegeta; how she used you and your position to escape once she found out she was pregnant." With a flash of gold the seer left this plane leaving Vegeta standing still in stunned silence as he listened to those words sinking into his mind.

The shock quickly faded, turning to an emotion he was more familiar with. "You ran from me?" His words were ground between the molars of his teeth as he slowly turned on her. How dare she run from him? "I was the prince of Vegeta-sei, what gave you the right to leave me!?"

"The right that I wanted to leave! You don't own me Vegeta!" Bulma countered. "I was nothing but a slave to you. We slept together yes but we both know that you wouldn't have forsaken your people to be with some _weak_ _non-saiyan woman._ As you so politely called me many times." She saw the fire in his eyes, but refused to back down, too angry to. "What was I to you then? A woman who built and fixed your gravity machine and then occasionally you stuffed your dick inside of!? A tool, that's all I was wasn't it!?"

"You vulgar, stupid creature! Do you believe that I would've allowed you to be in my presence if that was the only thing you were good for?" The prince spat back tersely. "I am royalty, and I was an heir to the greatest empire in the universe. Do you really think it was in my best interest to have you solely around for that? Are you so short-sighted woman that you actually believe that thought?"

Bulma withdrew, but she did not keep herself from talking. "How would I know anything Vegeta? You kept me either in your room or in the gravity chamber; the few times you let me venture out you had me escorted. Never did I hear appreciation for what I did for you, no kind words for how many times we slept together." She gritted her teeth. "It was the same thing day after day! Every time I tried to talk to you Vegeta, you would just tell me to shut up and know what my place and purpose was for. I am still Bulma Briefs! I'm not your slave, not your whore, or your scientist. You don't have the right to tell me what I can do!"

"I am your better. I am a saiyan, and you were the one who willingly spread your legs for me like the little whore-"

She didn't care if it was a dream, or a parallel plane of existence. Bulma smacked him, the act stunning the prince as he felt a slight sting on his face. It didn't hurt, but the fact that she'd dare strike him had the same result as if she did.

" _Whore?_ " Bulma repeated furiously. "I'm a whore? Then what does that make _you?_ A prince who fucks whores, weak women who have to do his bidding, because if they don't they deserve to die?" She spat in his face. "I can't believe I ever felt anything for a son of bitch like you!"

"You will only dig your grave further woman, you and that little bastard!" Vegeta grabbed her wrist, but he could not crush it though he wished to do so. "Because of you, I nearly lost everything! Rest assured I will not show you mercy when I come to your world!"

"I'll be ready you fucking asshole. All of us will, and I can't wait to see you beaten by the very people who you wanted dead. I'll make damn sure Kakarot and Chi-Chi are even stronger than you!" She fired right back at him, undaunted because Bulma knew she could help them get stronger than ever before. Vegeta had made leaps with the gravity chamber, so with modifications she could do the same with those two.

In that moment she lost bravery, as Vegeta suddenly drew his face closer, his forehead touching her own as his brows twitched with rage his eyes were so livid with. "I will see you soon, woman," he growled, before pushing her away from him in disgust, making her fall to the non-existent. The saiyan's head lifted upwards, staring into the foggy abyss above them. "I know you're there! You bitch, let me return I've had enough!"

The reply of laughter came, echoing all around them as Vegeta's eyes locked on Bulma's with a look of pure hatred...and within seconds, his body turned gray and he disappeared in a plum of smoke, leaving her all alone.

Slowly Bulma picked herself up, her vision going blurring, wanting nothing more than to cry from all the emotions she felt upon seeing Vegeta again.

"He's going to win you know." Leocht whispered, breath feeling cold as it danced across Bulma's neck. She gasped and spun round, finding the seer now stood behind, having appeared from nowhere.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bulma immediately told her as she stared into the whites of the other woman's eyes. Her vision once blurry with tears were quickly wiped away, and so Bulma was now built up with more determination. "I will make it happen."

"You will try, and nearly succeed...but Vegeta will win. He's too strong and it will all come from you," Leocht said, tapping her forehead with her finger, avoiding the swipe from Bulma. "But don't worry about the prince, you have more pressing matters to deal with."

"And what's that?" Bulma asked, growing more and more aggravated being in this woman's presence.

Leocht smiled, her hands stretching outwards from her sides. A glow enveloped her skin, causing her to shine as bright as the sun, almost blinding. A pair of golden wings extended out from her back, translucent like the massive wings of a bird.

"Because..."

The seer whispered as her body began to fade into nothingness, her golden eyes looking down at Bulma with a knowing gaze.

" _I'm already on Earth."_

Bulma snapped awake, her body sweating and shaking from what she couldn't pretend was a dream-it was much too vivid for that. She wrapped her arms around herself in order to try and calm herself down, tell herself that she was fine, that everything was alright...but it wasn't.

Her son sensed her distress. Even so young Trunks knew when his mother was in need by her ki fluctuating. Standing up in his crib with his tail holding the top railing, he reached for his mother calling out.

"Momma."

He had been learning to speak more and more, knowing that was his mother's favorite word of all when he talked. He saw her head snap up, her eyes having water in them, and she quickly threw away her covers, coming to her little boy. She scooped him up in her arms, his tiny hands holding tightly to her as his tail wrapped around her waist, the tip stroking around her hips where her tail would be, if his mother had one.

"Trunks," She whispered softly holding in her breathing as she kissed his forehead. Both mother and son clung to one another with a wave of uncertainty hanging over their heads. For Trunks, he did not know what his mother had gone through and why she was sad, oblivious to the questions Bulma asked within herself over what had just happened to her...and what would become of their world.

[***]

Chi-Chi looked at her father who hung his head guiltily. She had given herself some space to calm down, and to tend to Gohan. But now…

"Chi-Chi, I wanted to tell you, but your mother…she just didn't want to tell you," the Ox-King nervously said, but it was no decent excuse for not having told his only daughter that her mother was alive again. However he couldn't just simply deny his wife's wishes to not let their daughter know.

"Dad, I'm not mad. I'm just hurt that you wouldn't tell me. I don't remember Mom that well, since I was only four when," Chi-Chi paused, not wanting to say it, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "I've always wanted to know my mother more, so, just why did you hold back and think that I shouldn't know that my own mother is alive again?"

The Ox-King sighed, looking over to the room behind that closed door where his wife was being tended to by servants and the doctor. The weekly visits always strained him because the news never changed, making this a waiting game that he had endured for months. "She just didn't want you to be hurt."

"Hurt that my own mother would rather die than see me?" Chi-Chi scoffed at the notion. How could any mother say that/ She loved her mom without ever knowing her; she was the reason she was alive today. The stories her father told about how beautiful and kind she was, and how brave she was, it always inspired her. Even now she didn't look down at the sickly woman she was.

"Chi-Chi you grew up not knowing her; she couldn't destroy the image you had of her." Looking back at the door again the Ox-King heard his wife's coughing, the dry rasping coughs that made him feel at any moment it would be her last. "I'm sickly, weak, and hideous, that's how she described herself to me. Your mother is a proud woman, and she doesn't want to be viewed as anything but the image of the family portrait before she was wracked by that illness and died within months! It's a miracle she's alive even now, if-"

"Enough Dad…please," Chi-Chi said, stopping him, trying her best not to control her emotions. "I understand what you're saying; I would never want Gohan to see me sick like that either...but I never knew mom. To be able to talk to her, tell her things that I never got to before, that's all I've ever wanted to do growing up."

The Ox-King bowed his head shamefully, feeling suddenly small despite his size. "I understand, Chi-Chi. There's nothing stopping you from seeing your mother now that you know, so we should make the best of things with whatever time she has left…I just, I hope you can forgive me for keeping this secret from you. Believe me, I didn't want to, but I just wanted to do everything for your mother. I love her so much."

At his voice cracking, Chi-Chi went and gave him a quick hug, enough to let him know she was there.

"Oh, Dad there's nothing to forgive. It's alright," she pulled away once he was ready, glanced over at her mother's room. "I want to have a moment to speak to Mom alone, is that okay?"

Her father nodded his head. "Sure. Once her exam is over you can head in. But please don't press her, she's very weak right now."

Chi-Chi didn't need her father telling her that, because it was obvious just looking at the poor woman earlier. Her mother was suffering badly, though it wasn't by choice clearly. No doubt it wasn't helped that she wanted to keep her condition and existence a secret even from her own daughter told just how concerned she had about her own well being.

Before meeting Mom, Chi-Chi left to fetch Gohan, finding him a lot sooner than she meant to. He had made his way out of his crib, and was slowly walking around the halls very wobbly on his two feet. His tail, was being used as a support as he hadn't completely mastered walking perfectly. In a full sprint or jumping around he could handle himself, but the simple aspects was trying for the tiny saiyan child.

She plucked him up from the ground as Gohan's hands outstretched to her, and holding him against her chest, Chi-Chi returned and took a step inside her father's bedroom.

She sighted the sickly woman who barely took up a eighth of that massive and extremely fancy bed. Her mother was half-sleeping and half-awake as she was covered in three different, bulky looking blankets, her wig sitting off to the side of her vanity. Chi-Chi heard her let out a small rasp from her throat as she breathed. "Hello?" mother called out her eyes refusing to open as she heard someone come in.

"Mom, it's okay it's me," Chi-Chi said, sitting down in the chair beside her bed. Her mother's eyes barely flickered opened as she laid in the bed. "Mom, please talk to me."

A long drawn in breath came as Bhiruo managed to crack her eyes open enough to see Chi-Chi's figure and that of her grandson. "Hello…sorry I…can't…talk…talk much...ti, tired."

There was obvious strain in her voice as she tried to speak to her daughter, and it made Chi-Chi both sad and afraid, fearing she might die any time now. She willed herself to not lose her composure.

"It's fine mom, I can talk. You don't have to say anything," Chi-Chi said trying to keep her composure. It was agony for her to be able to sit here, knowing that her mother was so unbelievably ill. "Mom, I understand what you did and I'm not mad; I would be mad at you. You were trying to spare me pain from seeing you like this, weren't you." She reached with her free hand to touch her mother's through the blankets. A smile cracked on Chi-Chi lips as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. "I still love you Mom, no matter what happens. Because I know what it's like to put yourself through something for your child."

The previous year of her life had taught her enough about self-sacrifice, and doing everything for someone else; Kakarot, Vegeta-sei, now Goku and Gohan, her life had been nothing but trials, and another one was heading their way.

"I wanted to tell you I love you, that I always will because I never did before. I never understood why you left us until I got older. I missed out on all of the things that you and I should've had, but I don't blame you for it. I want you to see your grandson, meet Goku and my friends," Chi-Chi confesses, smiling warmly as her mother stared at her, looking so exhausted, yet refusing to drift back to sleep. "I want you to see who I am and get to know you better...so don't worry about me, I'm okay. I'm the strong woman you always wanted me to be." She felt her own tears coming down her face as her mother began to cry. She was smiling, as she slowly pulled her hand free from the mountain of blankets.

The small frail hand reached for her daughter, but before Chi-Chi could grab it Gohan did first, his tail wrapping gently around her bony fingers.

The young saiyan's curiosity grew upon studying his grandmother as he touched the sheets, his brown eyes looking at the woman.

"Tail?" Chi-Chi's mother asked with a cough, as she softly felt the fur of her grandson's extra appendage.

She smiled. "It's from his dad. If you pet it, he likes it. When he needs his nap, stroking it puts him right out."

Chi-Chi let Gohan pull himself onto the bed though her hands were there just in case he slipped. His small hands pulling him towards the woman as he looked at her. Something told him there was something strange about her, but it wasn't bad or good. His small fingers touching the skin of her shoulder feeling the bones outlined beneath. He pointed towards her and looked back to his mother.

"Momma?" Gohan said, as if trying to ask her a question.

"She's my mother Gohan, that means she's your grandmother," Chi-Chi explained softly, taking a seat on the bed carefully as not to disturb the resting woman. She watched Gohan as he studied his grandmother, lifting his tiny hands to gently paw at her face.

Bhiruo looked so sickly from ill health, but nothing could take away the pride blooming on her face as she shakily reached out, using much of her strength to stroke the infant's cheek.

"Your…angel," her mother wept, unable to stop her tears.

Chi-Chi leaned forward, lightly overlapping her hand with her son's from where it still rested on her mother's face. Softly speaking, Chi-Chi shook her head. "No mom…he's ours."

The three-remained quiet, as both mother and daughter laid there peacefully, their first time together in almost two decades. Even Gohan didn't make much noise to spoil the moment, sensing the ill state of the bedridden woman wrapped up in those blankets, and so did not try to play with her. He laid there peacefully too, snuggled with his mother and grandmother, with one praying to be around long enough to enjoy more moments with her family like this, while the other prayed to be strong enough to keep them together.

 **A/N: One more down, and more to go as we start the Saiyan Arrival Arc, with Raditz soon to join company :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	35. The Evil you know and the Evil you Don't

**The Evil You Know and the Evil You Don't**

 **A/N: Some of you have a perception of Gine's admitted acceptance of What happened on Vegeta-sei. Please bear in mind that to you it is horrific but in her case it's something that happened often. She had no place to speak up because it isn't something she would've had the position to do so. So don't be too critical of her because of something that was just normal to her.**

 **Also Yes, Leocht is a confusing person. Trust me her origins are complex, following what she is planning is complicated as is her character. Plus you'll get more of her :D We'll probably be doing some time skips as the day soon approaches that we all are looking forward too. Also big thanks to Lilac'sBloom and Tsuande's Apprentice for Betaing and helping this flow better. (Yes I have two now, means this story can only get better thanks to them)**

Training day after day, that became her routine. Unlike her preparation for the World Martial Arts Tournament, this took an entirely new turn and challenged Chi-Chi much more in terms of physical endurance. She could compare her level of training to that which she undertook on planet Vegeta-sei, leading up to the tournament there to earn her freedom.

It pained her to do so, but Chi-Chi had to leave Gohan with Gine while she and Goku trained. Although she would much rather leave him at her home, she didn't want her father to be burdened with both her son and mother. Both of them were demanding and her mother, though as sweet as she was, could barely lift Gohan. The ill woman did try to help some nights when Chi-Chi came home utterly exhausted and ready to just collapse, but her father would tell Bhiruo to get some rest. Still, Mother was stubborn, and she didn't want to lay down and die, as she put it. She wanted to at least do something to help around, and should her time come, then she could leave them having at least tried. And at least with Gohan and her mother being cared for also, more time could be put aside to focus on getting stronger...

The gravity chamber hummed loudly at one hundred times the level of gravity of Earth, as she and Goku pushed each other, striking and blocking blows from the other. They had already worked up a sweat, and neither one backed down or showed signs of throwing in the towel just yet. However, there was no longer a balance in their fighting.

Goku came at her again, his elbow driving towards her chest. She dodged to the side to knock his blow away, but he quickly rounded on her, his other fist breaking her guard and knocking her to the ground with a thud.

Chi-Chi drew her legs up, knowing Goku liked offense, but he had been learning and pulled back. She often caught him unprotected in the sternum, yet not today it appeared. Rearing back to a roll, Chi-Chi pushed into the wall before lunging back at Goku who caught her wrists. He brought them down, the strain showing on his face as he kept her locked in place.

He snapped her around, Chi-Chi's footing lost as he threw her into the wall of the gravity chamber. This time without the ground to support her he attacked, he hammered her down into the floor before stopping after one strike. "You're slow, Chi. What's the problem?" Goku asked with a sigh taking a step back.

Chi-Chi grunted as she slowly got back up to her feet. She looked towards Goku who watched her, with concern written in his eyes. The weight of the gravity was already pushing down on her, while her sparring partner didn't appear fazed much at all.

"Goku, it's not that I'm slow, you've just gotten much stronger than me." Chi-Chi sighed, knowing of his saiyan healing ability to gain strength following near death. Gine had explained it to her; as a saiyan took damage, that saiyan only got stronger and stronger.

"Hey, you've gotten stronger too Chi-Chi," Goku chuckled as he watched her get back up to her knees and slowly stand upright.

"True, but it'll take me longer to get to where you're at…" Chi-Chi shook her head. This wasn't going to help her fight at this rate. She needed Goku to be strong, stronger to be able to challenge Vegeta. She knew that the prince was already incredibly powerful and would be no pushover. She'd just have to figure something else out, and let Goku get the most time to train possible.

With a reluctant sigh Chi-Chi dusted herself off and turned off the gravity chamber. "Goku…I'm sorry but right now I'm holding you back. I need more time to be able to give you a match. You have to train on your own in here."

Goku's lips pressed into a frown. "But that won't help us. Me and you both need to get stronger, and you were able to nearly beat me a few weeks ago. Come on, you can't quit!" He didn't want Chi-Chi to leave. She could get stronger; he'd seen it while they were training, how much more powerful she'd gotten. Sure he knew that she couldn't stay toe to toe with him now, but there was no reason for her to not to be able to keep up in time.

Chi-Chi released a frustrated exhale of air from her nose as she rubbed the side of her face. "Goku, I'm not quitting, but right now you are just at a higher level than me. We don't have the luxury of time on our side-"

A blue monitor flipped up around the panel, interrupting their conversation as Bulma appeared with a very cranky Trunks sat on her lap, who didn't look at all happy. Though the little boy kept trying to squirm out of his mother's arms, he didn't try to hard enough to get away.

"Sorry guys, but we've got company. So if you-" Bulma's words stopped as her son swatted his tail across her face repeatedly. "Trunks enough!" she shouted making the boy stop his movements. Bug-eyed and sad he whimpered with his bottom lip quivering, and Bulma shook her head as Trunks started to cry.

"What's the problem Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked as her friend stroked her boy's head trying to calm him down.

The woman looked back to the two on the screen, the worry on her face a clear indication of bad news, before Bulma even revealed it.

"His brother, Raditz, we got a reading on his pod. He's going to arrive on Earth in fifteen minutes!"

"Already?" Goku turned his head to Chi-Chi and cracked a smile. "Well maybe he can help us? I should get Gine and let her know. It'll be amazing to be able to meet my brother!" Truthfully he didn't know what to expect from Raditz, only having what his mother had told him to go on. But he could sense a great deal of apprehension coming from Chi-Chi.

"As if. Your _brother_ , is a giant jackass." Chi-Chi spat at the memory of Raditz. She never once had a good meeting with him, and when he did show up he was just as demeaning to her if not more so than Kakarot had been. Then when proposing their little 'deal' he was hoping she would win solely to line his pockets. If she had died it wouldn't have mattered to him at all, although she believed that even Raditz had an interest in her, but the fact that his brother was stronger probably kept him from doing similar unsavory things to her.

"Jackass?" Goku cocked his head to the side. "He's a donkey?"

Chi-Chi groaned, smacking a hand over his face. "No Goku, not literally...but he's a jerk, a womanizer, a total bastard all rolled into one."

"I'm not sure I follow most of those," Goku answered honestly, folding his arms as he stared down at the floor in rather deep thought. "Mom didn't seem to make him out to be all bad, not from what she told me."

Chi-Chi let out a cry of frustration, massaging the bridge of her nose. "Listen, just be on your guard with your brother okay? This isn't a game. He's not like your mother Gine and I know that for a fact, so you need to be prepared for whichever way this goes. Please Goku I need you to be serious with this."

Goku didn't have time to form a reply, if he even had one. The sound of somebody roughly clearing their throat got their attention as the pair looked to Bulma on the screen, her son starting to swat her with his tail again. "Well now that you've gone down memory lane, can you two get ready!?"

"Sure thing Bulma!" Goku said, leaving the ship to go get prepared. Despite what Chi-Chi said, he was still excited about seeing his brother. He had to let his mother know what was happening, since he was certain she'd want to be there too. That, and part of Goku knew having Gine there would help.

Chi-Chi was left alone, filled with more and more with concerns about the upcoming event. Though she did not fear Raditz's arrival, that only meant that their time was dwindling until the arrival of the saiyan prince. The preparation for the Fists of Fury would pale in comparison to what she would need to do. Not only that, but she was having to give up time with her son. Having to let go of her little half-saiyan who loved his mother…

She sighed again, before making tracks to leave the gravity Chamber, too. She just could never catch a break, could she?

[***]

The pod impacted with the ground, just outside West City, the massive plume of dust and dirt carrying several hundred yards into the air. The automated system alerted Raditz that he had arrived and slowly brought him out from his sleeping state and back to the waking world.

With a smile lifting the corner of his mouth, the long-haired warrior known as Raditz opened the hatch to his ship, adjusting the scouter on his eye as he slowly got out. His back popped several times over as he straightened himself, feeling good to stretch his limbs after being cramped in that pod for all that time in stasis.

Raditz didn't even get the opportunity to activate his scouter, little less adjust to his new environment before his pod was surrounded by a group of people outside that small, newly formed crater. Most were strangers, but two figures he recognized immediately. His lips curved into a wider smirk as he saw his mother and brother. Both appeared well, except...

"What getup have you put yourself into now, Kakarot?" His little brother wearing orange and blue? And such strange clothes at that. What in the hell had happened to his sense of taste?

"How was your trip Raditz?" Gine asked as her eldest son climbed out from his small pit. He ignored the stares of the earthlings, consisting of a short bald man and another one that had scars on his face; neither of them appeared to be much of a threat, just easy pickings.

Raditz put an arm around his mother.

"Could've been better. I had feared that something might've happened to you. Fortunately even Brother couldn't screw that up." He was relieved to say the least, although as he looked around he noticed some things that did not make sense. Raditz expected this world to be devastated. After all, this was the planet Kakarot had gone to previously, before everything became a mess on Vegeta-sei. His brother gloated enough about the destruction and death he left in his wake, so why was everything here…fine, peaceful even?

Excluding that, Raditz had another issue to address. "Why are there humans with you?"

"What do you mean by _why?_ " Goku asked clueless.

His brother gave him a stare as one would do to a strange being from another planet, or to someone just plain crazy. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Krillin and Yamcha who were mostly there just to observe and know with whom they were dealing, avoided from intervening on the family reunion. For the time being, they were spectators and nothing else.

"Well what do you think Krillin?" Yamcha said softly, watching the trio chat in front of him.

Krillin didn't like any of it, but it was beyond his control. Seeing the older brother now didn't make him feel any less uneasy, and with his first words, he obviously did not expect his mother and brother to be in company with humans.

"Can only be trouble. After all he's related to Kakarot, and bad news for us: he isn't suffering from memory loss," Krillin admitted honestly, keeping his voice down. Though the new _Goku_ was better, still there were things that weren't going to change Krillin's opinions of the man overnight. He didn't hate Goku, yet he still had no desire to be in his company. His own jealousy over Chi-Chi wasn't helping with that fact, but that was hardly something to be put at the forefront now. They had a serious situation on their hands with prince Vegeta coming to Earth, and to top it off Bulma had also alerted them there was another psycho on the planet. Raditz was just the starters of the shitstorm heading their way.

"I understand that sentiment, but man what are gonna do? We're stronger now sure, but even his brother has us beat, and Kakarot still has a one up on everyone except Chi-Chi," Yamcha had to admit begrudgingly as he could sense that there was power in this new guy, _Raditz._

"Son, how is your father? I've not heard from him since I left. Is he doing well?" Gine asked, her eyes seeking Raditz's, hopeful for some good news. But, her son just shook his head, causing whatever hope she had to falter.

"The old man is alright, but he all but threw me out when he ordered me to come and check on you." His father, upon discovering that his mate had been sent off world, immediately sent him after her. Bardock didn't care what fate awaited him with Vegeta, because Gine his mate, always came first.

"I see," Gine said, her disappointment evident as she looked at Kakarot, her son resembling so much of his father in appearance. "I'm just happy both of my boys are alright."

"Easy there mom, before we get all joyful…explain to me what exactly what is going on," Raditz said, sparing a glance from his family to the two earthlings. "Because Vegeta is going to be here soon and we need to be on the right side so we don't end up dead."

The mother placed a hand on Raditz shoulder. "There's a lot to talk about. Let's go to Kakarot's house and I'll try to explain what's been happening."

Raditz looked to the earthlings again with a scowl before his mother took off, and he followed after her with his brother taking the lead.

[***]

Chi-Chi had to bring Gohan with her, although she wasn't at all happy at the prospect of it. Bhiruo was completely sound asleep and her father just wasn't in the right mindset to be watching both Gohan and her mother, and she didn't have time to take Gohan to Bulma's or her other friends. However, since Goku would be there and Gine [although Chi-Chi wasn't exactly calling her the mother of the year] both he and the saiyan woman would watch out for Gohan. Gine treated him like a mother would any child, and that was good enough for Chi-Chi.

As she arrived at Goku's home, she could already see Raditz he rested against a tree wearing his saiyan battle armor, while Gine and Goku were sat down nearby. The older brother stood out amongst the group, his overly long hair and large forehead making it impossible to miss him, and by his expression alone, Chi-Chi could tell he wasn't pleased

Her feet setting down on the ground, she looked to Gohan in her arms, who stared up at her troublesome and shook his head. Clearly her son wasn't looking forward to this meeting, just like Chi-Chi. "I don't want to either sweetheart, but they are all somehow your _family_ in some twisted way," she said, stressing 'family' in the loosest sense of the word. Gently she gave one of his pudgy cheek a stroke with her thumb, the softness of it having a calming effect on her as it did her son who curled his tail around her wrist. "It'll be okay, Gohan. I'm here."

Raditz looked up to the sky as his scouter flipped on, revealing the massive power level coming their way. He saw a woman in flight which at first surprised him, until he recognized her face.

 _Of course, who else would it be?_

He scoffed as Chi-Chi descended, taking instant notice of the child in her arms. His scouter blipped as he spied the young half-saiyan's power at nearly two thousand…

"The boy is strong." Raditz said, looking to his saiyan mother who nodded.

"Indeed. Gohan is a fine pup, very saiyan," Gine said, proud of her grandson. He was strong. Although not completely independent, he was still a fine child.

"Hey Chi-Chi! Hey son!" Goku said hopping up to his feet to come over and greet them with a hug, completely missing the disgusted look his older brother threw at him.

"Kakarot, he really is gone; nothing but this shell of him is left…such a pity," he spoke quietly to himself. Though not doubting his current power, but he could have so much with that strength. Raditz would kill to be as strong as Kakarot, but his measly power level capped around five-thousand, while his mother lower at around three thousand. His brother was far stronger than his entire family, and yet he wanted nothing for it.

 _If only Kakarot still had his old self back then, I wouldn't be too worried about this._ Watching how un-saiyan his brother had become made Raditz question if he was even doing the right thing.

"Hey Goku, so how is..." Chi-Chi paused, her eyes locking on Raditz with a glare, and the saiyan returned a smirk. "...he?"

"I'm fine you mouthy girl," Raditz said without delay. "And I don't need my brother here to explain the situation, because for all purposes you need to be on the same page as me. So sit down and listen, because I need to know what your plans are. If you aren't on my side, then I won't remain on this planet."

Chi-Chi's lip pulled back in a scowl. She was eager to knock his head off, but, what he said had her attention...but she didn't do as Raditz said in sitting down. Despite her arms aching slightly from the trip over carrying her son, Chi-Chi held her boy close, choosing to remaining standing with Goku as his saiyan brother began speaking again.

"Now listen up. I'm not in the best of positions right now. Because first off Vegeta is going to be here in less than three months, and in case if you haven't already guessed it, he's pissed off. Whatever has him so infuriated right now, I honestly don't have a clue, because he's not exactly open with me. But my mark my words, every single saiyan is going to pay for it in some way or another, because the prince is mad." Raditz drew his leg up, resting his forearm over his knee. "And I'm not just talking emotionally; he's lost it, like someone or insanity itself has poisoned his mind. All we have left is the illusion of a prince, because the real Prince Vegeta I knew would never be planning what he is right now." Raditz grumbled just thinking of the saiyan prince, not all pleased with the attitude of his leader. "It's a fucking-"

"No cussing in front of my son!" Chi-Chi snapped, trying to cover Gohan's ears.

The saiyan gave a confused expression as his eyes blinked, not really comprehending what had just been said to him before getting his voice back. "Whatever woman. Let's cut the crap and say Vegeta's going to declare war on his own people. And since Broly is wholly on board with this plan, I doubt very much that anyone will be able to stop him. We're screwed, and if anyone here wants to live, we need to be out of Vegeta's way or he will kill us."

"He would kill us?" Goku repeated, familiar with the word.

He earned himself a glare from Raditz.

"Yes Kakarot. And even if we do stop him, we won't have anyway to stop the Legendary; we wouldn't stand a chance. Anyhow that's the laydown on our current situation, so I highly suggest you either appease the prince or find a way to reason with him, because there is no way you can win this fight."

Chi-Chi studied Raditz, who looked back at her very seriously. "Well, what does Vegeta want?"

Gine answered that question. "The prince wants your blue haired friend, Bulma and his son."

"But what for?" Chi-Chi asked, holding her baby boy closer to her chest. "I thought he didn't want a half-saiyan as his heir, or Bulma."

Raditz shrugged. "I don't know, but he's been trying to find her for a long time. At first I thought it was because he needed his training equipment updated and maintained, but it's become more than that now. Vegeta's changed very much from the saiyan he used to be, and in such a short length of time. No doubt all the rumors spread from our people harassing and accusing him from the shadows are not making this any easier." Standing up, the saiyan dusted the grass off from himself, staring at Chi-Chi and the child in her arms, who was in effect his nephew. "Finding the human woman and his half-saiyan offspring, it's an obsession now. He needs to see them, kill them, or take them back even. Who knows...I haven't a clue what he's planning for them."

"I'm not letting him kill Bulma or Trunks." Chi-Chi said adamantly, to which Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Look you can think you can do whatever you want, but even you and my brother are no match for the Prince. I'd just give them up, and so would you if you had any sense," said the saiyan so matter of fact, ignoring the woman's glare. "Try to not get on the prince's bad side and maybe you'll survive. But if you try and fight with him, I will give them up, because I'm not risking my life and my family for your human friendship."

"We should at least try and talk him out of it," Goku spoke up. "I mean, we talked to you and mom. Couldn't we-"

"Ugh, are you seriously?" Raditz groaned, interrupting his brother. "Kakarot your sentimentality and naive mindset are so sickening!"

"Goku is fine the way he is!" Chi-Chi shot back. Glancing to her side, she gave him a smile, and Goku returned it as she handed him their son.

"And a stupid name to boot…I can't believe what you've done to my brother." Raditz gritted his teeth by how tender and loving he was being holding the child, and not putting the woman in her place. The real Kakarot would never have been like this, so placid like a weak minded fool. "I swear, if-"

"Son, that is enough! You can't change what he is now. Let him be," Gine intervened before Raditz could say more. Although she cared deeply for Kakarot, he was indeed different like the son she knew had died. She would need just time to adjust, that's all. And besides, for how badly her boy had been beaten and punished by the prince, Gine was happy to still have him alive and well.

"Kakarot, you and your mate should decide how you want to handle this." She looked away a frustrated with herself. "I do not wish to fight the prince…not when your father is so far away. I won't risk my mate's safety."

"It's alright Mom. I won't ask you to fight this guy," Goku said with the utmost assured confidence. "Me and Chi-Chi can handle anything together."

Raditz burst out laughing, receiving looks from all around. "You truly have lost your mind brother, if you believe that."

Goku knotted his eyebrows together, appearing not all that sure on how to respond. By a furry tail flicking him playfully from under his nose, he look down to a smiling Gohan clinging to the fronton of his gi. His brother's attitude problem and bizarre comments were near but forgotten when a son happily hugged his father, both having missed each other for those few days.

Petting Gohan on the back, Goku turned to her. "Hey Chi-Chi, if we're done do you want to go collect some dinner with me? I don't have enough with my family here." He said, giving her a goofy smile.

"Yeah that sounds alright. I wouldn't mind," Chi-Chi admitted, wanting to just have a few moments to digest everything. She watched as Goku let Gohan slide down his arm to his pant leg, the small boy immediately wobbling as he stood upright. From there, their son used his tail to hold onto his father's leg, holding his arms out for extra balance as he began to walk one shaky step at a time.

Her little baby was growing up...

Feeling pride at the thought, they took their leave. Chi-Chi was in no rush, letting her fingers slip between Goku's own as they walked at the toddler's pace, deciding to head towards the nearby lake where they usually brought home their fish from.

The two left alone, Gine and Raditz both looked to each other.

"Mother," He said in a low voice as the _family_ werely near out of earshot to eavesdrop. "You can't be okay with this. That, _freak,_ isn't your son or my brother. He'll have no chance against Vegeta, and if he does fight he will only doom me, you and father!"

Gine peered over at the departing part and their child, the image stirring something deep within her she couldn't explain.

"Raditz…you and I are in no position to challenge either of them," she said, standing up to face her son. "Though I would not want to see the prince arrive and be angered by us, it is still your brother's new home and his family; he has a mate and a pup. If you were in his place, would you be willing to give them up?"

Raditz spat on the ground. "I would never bring a family here; what good would it serve? The only reason I'm even here is to save your goddamn life, and if I didn't come here and let the prince know that everything is going as he wants, then fucking dad will die!" He exclaimed, thrusting a finger at the saiyan almost gone from their sight. "Tell me why should I risk my neck for that goofy son of a bitch who doesn't even remember who the hell he is!? I have every right to not do a damn thing to help him. Look at the shit he's putting us through, and he doesn't even care! To him this is all a god damn game, like another stupid spar!"

"Raditz that's-"

"No! You listen here mother!" Raditz snapped, making the saiyan woman flinch. "I don't care if he's blood, I don't care if he's my brother or not! I am not, NOT, Going to watch him kill you and Dad just so he can go on living his pretend life here on this fucking backwater planet. If you don't convince him to get off his ass and hand over Vegeta's whore and their bastard child, we are going to fucking die! Don't you know that? Do you not see!?"

Gine's gaze dropped as she looked away from her eldest son, gripping her hands together. "What would you have me do?"

"Do? Do the right damn thing! Tell that, that moron to give them up and pray that Vegeta will spare us! Even if they beat Vegeta, which won't happen, what will happen if Broly comes? The prince is his god damn key to getting what he wants, whatever it may be. You may survive the storm but you won't survive the apocalypse!"

Gine's foot dragged back a step. "Stop Raditz…"

"No! I've spent four months in stasis, and four other months before that fighting on the damn frontlines all because of everything that son of a bitch has put me through!" He paced back and forth on the spot, his fists clenched tight enough to draw blood. "I've lost a year of my damn life and possibly could've lost more than that, only to come here and find out that my brother has been playing happy families in his pathetic fairy wonderland! To top it off he has a bastard half-saiyan, and with the woman who ruined him! Can you honestly tell me after everything you've seen and heard you're okay with this!?"

Gine wasn't sure what to say. She hung her head a bit, knowing that she never would risk her family's safety...but this was an entirely different problem altogether. She wanted to help both sides, but she also couldn't be put in a situation where she would be forced to choose. She cared deeply about Kakarot, but the prospect that if she tried to defend him now and against the threat of Vegeta coming, she might lose him and her family in the process.

" _Too many thoughts,_ " came a voice, and both Raditz and Gine turned to discover a woman wearing a brilliant yellow dress with a golden tinge. Her hooved feet lightly pressed into the ground as she bowed her head in greeting.

"Oh Leo, you're here! Oh I didn't imagine you'd be here!" Gine said happily, coming over to embrace her friend who smiled and softly returned the gesture. "How did you get here? _When_ did you get here?"

"Gine darling, I've been here for months. After my exile I made my way here." Leocht's brilliant smile came as both women broke off their embrace.

"Why are you here?" Radtiz asked his brows contorted with concern and confusion. It was Leocht, there was no mistaking her appearance. It unnerved him that he had no clue that she was even here. Though he didn't hate the woman, she was still a friend of his mother's and at least somewhat trustworthy.

"Me? Oh I'm here to look after the half-saiyan hier, along with other things." Leocht said smiling broadly. "The young prince is much like his father: fussy, hungry, and attention seeking," The seer said with a small laugh.

Gine looked to her friend, taking her hand in hers almost pleading with the act. "Leo please, are we going to be okay? I need to know."

The seer brought her other hand to Gine's face and softly patted it. "Don't worry, my old friend. I will take care of everything, do not be concerned."

"Thank you, Light. Thank you," Gine said, squeezing her friend's hand as Raditz pulled back slightly.

' _Raditz…'_

Her voice penetrated his own thoughts as Leocht looked towards him. ' _You will be fine, as will your entire family. And don't worry about your brother…I will make sure he is ready for this.'_ He saw her smile at him warmly, and he swallowed, only faintly nodding in agreement with her as if under duress.

"Where have you been all this time?" Gine asked curiously, having not seen or felt her old friend.

She brushed her hair back, "Just around. Some days I feel like getting up, others I don't; it's a vacation for me. We should catch up one night with your family."

Gine nodded. "Of course! I'd love that; we haven't talked in months."

"I know darling, but I'll let you know when it would be appropriate as I would love to talk to Kakarot privately if you don't mind?"

 **A/N: Yep, she's got her next goal set... now just what do you think will happen when Leocht finally gets to have her 'chat' also next chapter possibly lemon I haven't decided, between you know who *wink***

 **R &R**  
 **MB**


	36. Bound by MoonLight

**Bound by Moon _Light_**

 **A/N: Another update, the final rest before the arrival of the Saiyan prince and everyone on earth is spending their moments as best they could. It's an adult chapter and quite a doozy too in terms of length. So big thanks to Lilac'sBloom and TsuandesApprentice for beta reading this over the last few days.**

 **I hope this story is still good for you my readers. Please enjoy.**

 **(Adult, Lemon Warning)**

People believed they knew everything, and that their morals, religion, ideas, and society lifted them above others. It did nothing of the sort. It was in fact the opposite, bringing out such fanciful notions of differences, and did nothing but create a greater gap between them.

It was why races and species in general faded...at least, when it came to the more 'advanced' beings.

Sighing, Leocht gently adjusted her long braids of hair alongside her head, feeling warmed by the sun's rays filtering in through those windows. She sat there idly as if nothing was wrong in the coffee shop, listening to chatter of customers she silently observed. Her appearance while foreign did not scream alien! There were all kinds of animals that had evolved alongside humans on this planet to be anthropomorphic, so it wasn't too surprising to see someone like her walking among them. Still, she looked fairly exotic by her own right.

Crossing her legs, she brought her beverage to her lips, sipping it occasionally while calmly reading her newspaper. She wore human apparel, and it was…interesting to say the least. Denim jeans and a low cut tank top, they all played into the illusion that she gave off as being nothing special or out of the ordinary.

Yet, underneath her exterior Leocht could hear the thoughts of those around her, their accosting voices, demeaning her, or making uncouth comments about her. But her mind remained unbreaking as the strongest armor, for none of it affected her.

As she sat there, the words on the newspaper became distant as she began to picture the night before. The memory made her smile…for _she,_ was happy, and it made Light happy because of it. Setting down her drink she reminisced one last time before leaving.

 _Leocht sat on the bed, calmly observing Chi-Chi as she slept. The woman was exhausted, bruised, and completely drained from her day of training, which no doubt was taking its toll on her like never before._

 _Tucked in her arms was Gohan, the small half-saiyan having caught a fever and refused to quiet down until his mother held him tightly and softly sang him to sleep. The day's events allowing even the young mother to push through her barriers just to see her baby boy asleep._

" _You're a wonderful mother Chi-Chi…"_

 _Bringing her hand to softly brush the hair from her face with her finger, Chi-Chi did not even stir, but that was fine with Light. She did not want confrontation, she just wanted to see how she was doing._

 _Leocht remained there smiling, just happy to see Chi-Chi like this, so at peace. After the terrible things to have happened to her and the many other things that might've transpired, Light was relieved she had turned out this well. She moved her hands from Chi-Chi's face down to her fingers, her ability to keep the woman's mind at rest allowing Leocht to pull Gohan out from Chi-Chi's arm as she remained undisturbed in her slumber._

 _The little boy whimpered as he was taken from the warmth of its mother and into Leocht's arms. Using her arm as a small cradle she hefted him up onto her own warm chest. The boy's fever wasn't serious but it made his agitation grow but Leocht softly cooed and nuzzled the little boy. "Shhh, you are alright. Mommy is right here next to me." She whispered softly, her lips brushing the small boys forehead as to reassure him that he wasn't going too far from his mother._

 _It was so hard to imagine the little pod she had packed away had led to this. She had convinced Gine, who without any real prodding had gotten Bardock to come and take Kakarot's nearly broken body from the dungeon. In the mean time she had relocated Gohan's birth pod into a mobile one. She had swapped him before she had met Chi-Chi back on Vegeta-sei before she died._

 _She sighed, softly rocking Gohan in her arms, her long tail coming up to softly wind together with his furry one. The unique sensation caused the boy to relax as she brought her other hand to cup his cheek. "I'm glad you recognized your mother, or she might've not believed it was really you so fast. You didn't need any powers, or special tricks did you Gohan?" She smiled as boy lightly purred in her arms. "No, you knew your mother on instinct…although you did try to breastfeed a bit too early." She gave a small laugh at the memory she had seen from his mind._

 _She had pushed and guided everything to this point, the alternatives to her actions far worse. At least this way the raven haired mother could be happy, for a time anyway._ _If she had not moved that bomb, it would've left Chi-Chi to be interrogated and tortured until she died months later from her beatings. Leocht had freed the woman from that fate, but it did not prevent her death, merely it accelerated it. Chi-Chi was always destined to die on Vegeta-sei, just the when and how was all that she could alter._

 _She knew that Kakarot would eventually shift and become Goku, but seeing him in her visions as Goku did not compare to the naive, sweet, bumbling man that he was now. He was so nice, so gentle, and so caring._

 _But he also would recover his memories, he would remember who he was. That was inevitable, she had been trying to help him. Feeding Kakarot's memories into Goku was difficult but it had to be done, he could remember slowly and not change who he was. Because he needed to remember, he had to be both Kakarot and Goku._

 _Kakarot was his strength, the unyielding resolve to fight until his death. To never submit or give in, his saiyan side was necessary but those who had come to know him as Goku would not agree._

 _But Goku was his other half, the emotional side. A saiyan raised by humans. It was his other side, his compassion, his fun and free spirit, and how easy and simple things were without all of old memories weighing him down. But Goku did not understand the way Kakarot did._

 _He had to fight, he had to gain power not because it brought him joy but because he had to. Kakarot could fight Vegeta. Goku did not understand everything yet. Perhaps if there was more time he could, but not now._

 _Leocht was not favoring one or the other, but in fact she wanted both sides to coexist inside the saiyan. One that was fierce, but also merciful. A saiyan that loved but did not take or demand. No she needed someone who understood love and what you would do to protect it. Chi-Chi had made that step, now she needed Kakarot and Goku to do the same._

 _Slowly giving him memories had allowed him to help Chi-Chi, but it would not help him._

" _Oh Chi-Chi," Leocht whispered, stroking Gohan's hair as she watched over his sleeping mother. "Though you wish it, Goku cannot remain the naive man that he is; he must be stronger. You may try, but he still struggles rationalize his mind. He lives in blissful ignorance as do you. It may pain you, but you cannot pretend to love one side of a coin, expecting him to always remain this way…."_

 _Leocht lifted Gohan up, so that his face was level with hers. His brown eyes opened, looking into hers rather sleepily. Although she could've done, she had no desire to force her powers on the small boy to remain sleeping._

" _Hello Gohan…do you remember me?" Leocht asked, smiling from amusement as he just stared at her unresponsive. "I suppose not."_

 _She sighed, bringing him close to hug him. Her lips pressed against his cheek. "Be a good boy for your mother, make her happy and love her like she loves you." Softly she stroked his back, her fingers running under his pajamas and touching his skin gently. Her white hair mixed with his black locks as she bit her bottom lip, and as her white eyes fell closed she held him closer, not wanting to let go of him yet..._

 _A whisper came from her, gentle to the boy's ears. It was heard to him, and no one else._

" _Gohan…I'm sorry."_

The door to Chi-Chi's room was pushed open by a frail hand holding the handle. The woman wore a thin robe, as the thick one made her feel like she weighed an extra ten pounds; she barely weighed seventy right now as it was. She came in to check on her daughter, not that she should, but she wanted to. She wanted to feel like a mother, not some charity case barely clinging to life.

She made her way slowly towards the bed, her body slightly cold even with the nighttime air around seventy. She balanced herself against the nightstand as she stopped just before the bed.

Blinking, as she felt the faint presence in the room, and the heavy breathing, Chi-Chi woke up. Though still half asleep, she recognized the raspy breathing.

"Mom?" She called yawning slightly, her mind not realizing straight away that Gohan was just a foot away from her on the bed, instead of in her arms as when they'd fallen asleep. Chi-Chi didn't want to disturb him, not upon seeing her baby boy curled up sound asleep as he was, hugging his tail like a teddy bear which he snuggled to his face all while sucking his thumb.

"S-S-Sor-ree," Bhiruo managed to raspily get out, "D-Did I…"

Chi-Chi shook her head, not wanting her to feel upset. "I was already awake. I was just, resting my eyes...Sit down mom, you shouldn't be up like this." She didn't want to sound scolding, but her mom did a lot of things she shouldn't be doing without hurting herself. "Dad must be-"

"Snoring," Bhiruo finished with the faint crack of a smile, yet her voice sounded like she hadn't been able to get much rest, "Couldn't, I couldn't sleep." Gingerly, her mother took a seat on Chi-Chi's bed and soon enough she found the older woman resting against her.

Chi-Chi brought an arm around her mother, her sickly thin frame trembling from exertion. "You can sleep here then Mom; I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Oh. But this-" She started but Chi-Chi shushed her with her finger.

"None of that Mom, you need to rest. It's a big bed and Gohan won't mind his grandma here." Chi-Chi said softly, letting her mother lay down on the pillow next to hers. She pulled away the covers while getting up, quick to retrieve another blanket for her mother in the closet.

As Chi-Chi came back to the bed, she saw her mother had tears in her eyes and was on the very verge of crying. Immediately, Chi-Chi set down the blankets at the edge of the bed, going to her side as she touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Bhiruo shook her head slightly, sniffling. "I can't help you…and I'm so weak you have to care for me when I'm like this." Chi-Chi could see more salty tears forming in her mother's brown eyes, beginning to run down her cheeks as she spoke out brokenly. "Just like before…I-I can't, can't do anything."

"Mom, please don't cry." Bhiruo felt her daughter's arms slide around her neck, pulling her close into a desperately needed hug the frail woman clung onto. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about me. I'm just happy to have you with me, even if it means having to look after you. So please don't push yourself to do things you don't need to do."

"Chi-Chi, you don't understand. I may not be...I may not be around that much longer. Soon I could be gone and not once would I have been a real mother to you." Bhiruo closed her eyes, her thin hands slipping just around Chi-Chi's back, as she buried her face into her daughter's shoulder whimpering out a sob. "I'm a failure…I'm ugly, _weak._ I can't barely even walk or even hold my grandson properly when I'm like this. I'm just a corpse, a useless skeleton!"

Her eyes stinging with tears, Chi-Chi rubbed the back of her mother's bald head, the smoothness of it not bothering her even though she wished her mother could grow it out like she wanted. Her father had to shave it, as her hair still came in unevenly and in patches which made her mother more miserable, often finding it hard to view her own appearance in the mirror.

"I don't need you to be my mother, I need you to be my friend; I just need you here." Chi-Chi's voice cracked, and she bit down on her own tongue, trying to hold it together. "You're a strong woman, a lot more than you realize...but you'll always be my mom. You don't have to prove anything to show that. Just being here with me is enough."

Bhiruo clenched her bony fingers into back of her daughter's gown, unwilling to release her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and in response Chi-Chi held her even closer, her body shaking as silent sobs wracked her form.

The pair staying that way for a long time, seemingly endless in its infinity...until Bhiruo could stay awake no longer, and allowed her daughter to help settle her down to sleep. She was drained, and could give no complains as Chi-Chi covered her with an extra blanket, before getting in on the other side of the bed. Pulling Gohan close in her arms, the little boy's tail winding around her mother's waist as he snuggled between her warm breasts and fell asleep.

They remained that way peacefully until morning dawned upon them, when the Ox-King in a frenzy, ran around the halls frantically searching the rooms for his wife. Upon discovering Bhiruo was sleeping, still in her daughter's bed, relieved and quiet as a mouse did the Ox-King wake Chi-Chi and a very hungry Gohan up.

[***]

It had been nearly two months since Raditz had arrived, and now all of their remaining time was quickly evaporating. With Vegeta scheduled to arrive in three weeks -if Raditz wasn't lying- then this huge confrontation was finally going to take place.

Fortunately, against her own judgment and doubts about the saiyan, Raditz adapted fairly well to life on Earth. Though Chi-Chi did not have any time to spare to be in his presence long enough to be sure on this, Raditz hadn't gone on any mass murdering sprees and had been mostly on his best behavior, so she consider that a plus. He spent many hours carousing nightclubs and gambling, his saiyan strength proving quite well in underground fighting arenas while he amused himself. Gine though, still acted like his mother, and when he got far too rowdy, she would make sure to drag him out of the city by his tail if she had to. Chi-Chi was glad somebody was keeping an eye on him, and felt relieved that that somebody was his own mother.

Raditz had no intention of causing trouble, instead, he was going to drown his sorrows and live a life of debauchery and pleasure until he got his sweet Anareese back. The female slave he had purchased following the fists of fury had been well worth his money, but he owned her in many ways as he had her son as well. The small boy would work in his mother's store once he grew up another four years for free in exchange for her willing consent and being with him and not objecting to his desires.

The rest of the Z-fighters continued to train, with bribery they got Raditz to train them on occasion and give them a more thorough lesson on how to fight with saiyans. It amused him and the humans were taking any advantage they could get.

Gine had recused herself for the most part, she took care of Gohan when Goku and Chi-Chi were in the gravity chamber, Chi-Chi had gained that spark to keep training and pushing herself again. Goku had helped too, encouraging her every step of the way and reminding her of all the fun times they had, and that once this was over, they could go back to the way things were.

But.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure if that could ever happen. She tried to be optimistic, thinking of a future where she would see her son grow up into a healthy, strong young man...but deep down she feared the end, of them losing everything. No amount of determination or positive thinking could snuff out the unshakable anxiety knotting in the pit of her stomach, that their days on this planet were growing short.

Preparing for Vegeta's arrival had been taking a toll on her not just mentally but physically too, with Goku having to carry her from nearly every training session when her body finally quit. If she'd sustained any scrapes or cuts from sparring, Goku treated them when she was too tired to, as she had done the same for him in the past. He took care of her when she couldn't, he did everything for her when she could not, and Goku asked for nothing in return. He helped her to get through every day, to push beyond her boundaries and fears when they threatened to cripple her completely. He gave her hope that maybe, just perhaps they might see a time beyond all this.

She loved Goku truly, and he reciprocated those feelings. He had come to mean so much to her, much more than Chi-Chi could've ever imagined, when not so long ago, it was an entirely different story. Yet even though Goku meant a great deal to her, with the connection between them strong, there was a line they were yet to cross. She didn't imagine it going beyond that, for both of their sakes, but fate meddled with them always, drawing both mother and father to where neither could avoid the inevitable. Accepting the uncertainty that they shared to take that step forward, was the part that unbeknown to the other, scared both of them.

It was less than a week to go, seven days already beginning to slip away like grains of sand, and now Chi-Chi was left in a situation where she had might have nothing by the end. If they were to die, if they weren't to succeed, then at the very least, she didn't want to die with regret…

"Chi-Chi?" The voice behind her made her jump slightly, so lost in her own thoughts she had forgotten that Goku had been here. She turned back to him, studying him from where he sat in her room on the very edge of her bed. The cool late evening breeze from the open window was being a tease, ruffling lightly at those spiky locks of hair. He looked handsome in the low light of dusk, those well defined muscles relaxed beneath his clothes, with a pure energy resonating within him. In seconds, Chi-Chi was rendered speechless again, her inside knotting as if she were nothing but a child again, meek and shy.

Goku eyes were soft, staring at her inquisitively, with the concern growing ever more apparent behind them. "What's wrong?"

She could only bite into her bottom lip, unable to form an answer, as her feet remained rooted to the floor where she stood.

" _Do you love him?"_

" _I, I do…"_

" _And he loves you?"_

" _Yes of course, but…"_

" _Then that's all that matters. If you love him and he loves you, then whatever will be, it'll be. You don't need to be afraid honey."_

" _Mom, it's not that. I…just…I don't know if we're ready for that, if I…I…"_

" _You don't need to explain, I understand. You forget hon, I've been where you are with your father before. It's okay to be nervous, everybody gets like that; I'm sure even Goku feels the same as you do. So, why don't you just leave Gohan with me and your father for the night? We can manage. You and that man need time alone to sort things out, and time isn't a luxury you have, nor do I. So take your mother's advice while she still has air in hers lungs, and make a dying woman happy for having made a difference in her daughter's life…"_

" _Mom…"_

Speaking to her mother about such delicate issues hadn't been hard to do, still, how did she get herself into this? Now here she was, all alone with Goku and she was supposed to just act like this was normal? Intimacy had just never been on her priorities. She and Goku had kissed and held each other, even sleeping in the same bed together, but it had never progressed further than that. Mostly Chi-Chi's previous disinterest not to engage in such acts stopped her in the past, while for Goku, although his naivety was a large factor, Chi-Chi was certain his fragmented memories of Kakarot were what warded him off the most. The bad dreams that left him afraid to be in his own skin; he had demons of his own to confront, much like hers… but perhaps with her help, they could face them together.

Still, was it right what she was doing, or was it wrong of her to do this?

The seconds ticked by, but there was no answer from Chi-Chi. Slowly she went over and sat beside him on the bed, their knees near touching, but still she said nothing. Goku sensed her uneasiness, her body locked tight with tension, but he did not understand why. They had been together before like this, tonight though, she seemed skittish.

"Chi, are you okay?" He asked, lightly touching her shoulder. "Seriously, you're kinda freaking me out. What's going on?"

His words only caused her to bow her head, looking away from him. She gripped at her hands on her lap, taking a few slow even breaths as she waited for them to stop shaking.

"Goku…I love you…You know that right?"

By this, Chi-Chi felt the palm of his hand cup her cheek, tilting her face gently to look back at him. Her heart melted and broke at the same time upon seeing the tender smile Goku had for her.

"Of course I do, Chi. I love you too," he announced in earnest, his thumb brushing softly along the side of her temple.

"Good, I…good," Chi-Chi said, trying to fumble her words, but couldn't form them into a coherent sentence. As if sensing her internal conflict, Goku's hand slipped away from her face, and nudged closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Something is wrong, isn't it? Tell me."

The maturity in his voice within in that brief moment, it caused Chi-Chi to close up even more within herself. It was difficult to talk. The idea of having sex wasn't something she had considered, and for the most part she had ignored any desires of that kind since her death. It was supposed to be deep emotionally and spiritually, that's how she had been raised. But all of that had been thrown away and buried when Kakarot taught her all about sex, about pleasure and pain; how it didn't matter how much your mind loathed what was happening, because the physical response was a bodily function which reacted of its own accord against her will.

Chi-Chi's many rapes and own participation -when drugged or unable to control herself- broke down the deep fundamental intimacy she had once assumed was involved. Her own mind thought it was twisted and didn't desire the act, but her body still remembered everything. She had woken up in a cold sweat several times from her _vivid_ dreams of what had happened to her, of her body betraying her and shamefully giving her the satisfaction she denied herself.

Just sitting here now with Goku made her uncomfortable, though Chi-Chi wished it wouldn't. It was crazy and not crazy at the same time, and _different_. She was in love with him. When they were together, she felt warm and content, and when they were asleep with her wrapped in his arms, she felt safe and loved, like nothing else mattered.

That's why Chi-Chi had to try and push beyond this. She promised herself she wouldn't let Kakarot take everything from her, that she would beat him. If overcoming this with Goku was part of it, then…then, she'd do it, and not because it was a deed to be done, but because she wanted to.

Slowly Chi-Chi head tilted upwards, looking at Goku who tried to read her expression and understand what she was doing. He saw the trepidation, but it wasn't because of him. That look came from something inside of her, something she had expressed a few times when she had been unsure of herself during their training; they were the unreadable depths of her he couldn't fully understand.

"Goku…I," Chi-Chi struggled to find the words, but there was nothing that could explain this away easily. "I want, I want you to help me."

His head cocked to the side ever so slightly, his smile dipping into a neutral expression. She was having a hard time talking to him right now and it concerned him, it always did when Chi-Chi was like this.

"I'll always help you; you don't need to ask," Goku assured, his confidence unwavering. And in response, Chi-Chi reached out to him, her hand resting against his chest.

"It's really important…I just, need you to follow and do exactly what I say, okay? I'll show you what to do," Chi-Chi hesitated, before letting her hand fall away again. "But if, if at any time you're, _uncomfortable_ , just tell me and we'll stop. Do you understand?"

Do what she said, and say so to stop if he didn't like it; it sounded simple enough. He was used to her teaching him about things, and this seemed really important for her to be so nervous, so…

Goku gave a firm nod.

Her heartbeat spiked as Chi-Chi tried to hold it together, steadying her breathing the best that she could before she finally found it in her to speak again.

"My clothes," she said, looking into his black obsidian eyes. "I want you to take them off me."

Without asking, he knew she was being serious. Although Goku had changed her clothes before, they never did anything like that unless training was involved, and even then it was when Chi-Chi was exhausted and needed help getting out of them. Something about her request in the present, was new to him, but how, he couldn't explain.

"Are you hurt?" Goku asked, his fingers touching the collar of her shirt, pinching it between the digits of his fingertips. He was apprehensive.

"Yes, I am…and I want to heal, Goku. Please help me do that." Chi-Chi spoke softly to him, her eyes pleading as she placed her hands gently over his wrist. "Take my clothes off."

So he did. As if she was made of glass, Goku gently pulled at her orange training top, slowly drawing it up and over her head. All that was underneath was her white satin bra, having changed her undergarments into something more comfortable, but she had remained in her training clothes. Already she felt goosebumps on her exposed skin, but resisted the urge to cover up.

Setting the top on the bed, Goku looked down at Chi-Chi's _pillows,_ his eyes tracing over her exposed skin. She said she was hurt, but he didn't see any cuts or bruises, at least not any new ones from outside of training that hadn't already been treated. That thought should've relieved him, but only made him more concerned if the thing hurt wasn't seeable by sight.

Taking another breath to calm herself, Chi-Chi slowly got up and stood in front of him, pressing down on Goku's shoulder to keep him sitting when he tried to follow. Her own hands taking Goku's in her own, she set them on the ridge of her pants, and silently she nodded her head, giving him consent. Goku's fingers pressed into the warm flesh of her waist, and in the same careful motion he tugged down her pants, exposing her finely toned, defined legs.

Goku always liked her body, but her legs were always nice to look at. He liked it when he had seen Chi-Chi in shorts before, or when she came out from the bathroom in a towel revealing her long legs, just like when she wore a gown when they slept together. As he remembered these however, a memory came back in a brief flash. _Memories with her legs over his shoulders, how he was slamming his hips down into her and-_

He swallowed, forcing the it away. They were only bad memories…he wasn't like that.

Once Chi-Chi stepped out of her pants, her matching undergarments were all that were left. Her brown eyes looking to Goku who blinked back at her. Her body was shaking, but not because it was cold.

"I'm going to take your clothes off now. Is that okay…?"

Goku said nothing, as he'd given her a nod. He simply watched her, raising only his arms when she lifted up and pulled off his shirt, exposing that strong muscular body that she had once feared; the new scars and marks were just additions to the battle hardened saiyan that he once was. Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip as she gripped Goku's pants and with little effort, so were they pulled off too, left to be discarded beside his shirt.

"Goku…"

"Yes, Chi-Chi?"

She stared down at his hips. "Why aren't you wearing underwear?"

"Ehhh? Oh well, they're kind of...constraining?" He said blushing a bit, with a nervous chuckle following shortly afterwards. Although he'd been given him, Goku often didn't like boxers or briefs, as he didn't feel free enough when moving. "Wait, was I supposed to? I can go get some."

"No it, don't, d-don't worry. They're not important!" Chi-Chi's face went red as she tried to calm herself.

 _Relax…Relax….He's not even aroused._

Her words repeating her mind, she felt her body beginning to react in two different ways. A part of her knew that pleasure and had been unwillingly trained by it. She knew what could come, and, that part of her loved that feeling of ecstasy even if it'd been wrong. Twisted it was, it was the only good thing she had for months on planet Vegeta-sei. It was all Chi-Chi knew, that immense wave of pleasure her only temporarily escape from the brutal training, cooking and violations forced upon her.

But the other half of Chi-Chi, it was consumed by anger. She hated what had been done to her, and she came to revile his anatomy, seeing it as an extension of his dominance over her body. It had tormented her, that she wished nothing but to cut him to pieces, to make him suffer.

 _It's not him..._

She mentally talked herself down, breaking her thoughts down into basic logic. It was just a piece of him, the same body but not the same man as before. It helped her refocus, but it didn't change anything.

Goku sat there patiently in silence for some minutes, too nervous to do anything little less so much as talk. He noticed Chi-Chi's own breathing increase, as her fingers touched his legs, curling slightly as they graced over his skin. She had told him to help her heal, and he would. He would help her and him get through this.

Chi-Chi finally lifted her head to meet his from where he sat at the edge of the bed. Resting her hands on either of Goku's shoulders, she sat on his lap, drawing her knees up on either side of his thighs. Pushing down on his chest, he fell backwards with no resistance, with his eyes never leaving hers. She laid atop of him, her black hair spilling all around their heads as she undid it and let it fall free.

Her hips were pressing against his abs, the warmth of his skin in contact with hers making Chi-Chi want to flee. Instead of doing that though, she leant down, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she breathed in the smell of him. And so waited, letting herself relax once again.

She tried to focus on everything else but her fear, as her lips pressed to Goku's skin, softly kissing his shoulder. _It's just tissue, muscles, and bones. It does not define him._ She told herself silently. Each moment, she became that more calmer, more in control.

Goku didn't move an inch from where he laid as Chi-Chi continued to softly kiss his shoulder, a few locks of her long raven hair tickling his skin as she did so. He could feel her heartbeat like a jackhammer against his chest, its rhythm a few beats faster than his own. He was unsure of what Chi-Chi was doing exactly, but he did nothing to stop it. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop it.

Her body shivered pressing closer to him, but he still remained still as her mouth softly played with his shoulder. It was a nice feeling, really nice, and yet…

" _Fuck…you are so wet and hot!"_

 _His arms wrapped around her back as he drove up from underneath. Chi-Chi's screams ripped out from her mouth, clawing at him as his hips thrusted upwards, rocking both of their bodies together. He growled against her, his voice rumbling outwards…._

Chi-Chi froze as something pressed against her underwear, her lips slipping from his shoulder on realizing what it was. His erection was slowly becoming apparent. Her actions were having an effect on him.

"G-Goku…" She whispered against him, seeking his gaze as he stared at her. He looked worried.

"We, we don't have to," Goku spoke with some alarm in his voice. With the exception of his body's reaction, he still did not move. She was starting to sweat, her eyes wide with panic and he was slowly starting to understand why; her actions, all of it, what she was asking of him. "Chi, I don't want this to hurt you."

She shook her head in refusal. "It won't hurt me, I promise. What you remember, it's not all like that. There's another side..." extending her hand out, she stroked at his chin in comforting reassurance. "Trust me, Goku…I need to do this, we both do. I don't want to be afraid of being close to you." Chi-Chi leaned down, and kissing along his jaw, until brown and onyx eyes looked into one another once again. "I love you, please help me heal." She breathed against him.

It was then at last Goku moved, reaching to tuck some of her hair behind one ear. The locks soon fell loose again, as he curled them playfully between his fingers. The whole time, he was looking at her, their faces only inches apart. _Pretty_ , was the word that came to his mind. Chi-Chi was pretty.

The gap soon closed, and Goku felt her lips softly press against his in almost feather light kisses. They lasted several moments before breaking and starting over.

Chi-Chi found it easier to kiss him. His soft lips pressing against hers for brief moments. Comfort, reassurance is what she needed. Chi-Chi wanted nothing to associate with her past experiences. She needed to conquer her fears. It was something she had done many times throughout her life, but this was more of a mental barrier than before. Goku was nothing like Kakarot, but it felt as if she was being drained, her mind and body wanting two separate things. These soft brush stroke like kisses on his lips were her reassurance, the anchor that kept her grounded. She needed to be in control, and as Goku remained calm below her, she felt her mind slipping slowly from the grip of fear.

She slid backwards, her panties smoothing over the erect length now pressed between their bodies. A shiver shooting up her spine, Chi-Chi looked to Goku, whose hands were slightly gripping the sheets. He laid there almost docile as he waited, giving no signs of wanting her to stop, nor raising any further concerns with her. The calm look Goku gave her assured her of all it needed to.

"I'll guide you," Chi-Chi whispered softly, relieved when his grip loosened on the sheets and he nodded. Her hands trailed up to behind her back, and with a simple pop, her bra loosened and she tugged it down.

Goku lightly bit his bottom lip, unsure of the feelings being awakened inside of him as the garment fell away. He watched as her breasts slipped free, their pink tips hardening in the cool air.

" _Such a wonderful pair of tits! They are delicious."_

His face twitched slightly, the line of his brows furrowed for a moment. _Why am I remembering…. things._ Normally they were in his dreams, or by the off chance. But this time every single action, was slowly loosening old memories, as if they were being torn free one after the other. It was too much in one go.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi saw his face contort slightly.

His onyx eyes blinked, and he saw her chocolate orbs staring down at him. "Memories." Goku stated simply and he saw Chi-Chi's apprehension grow, and so did his own. "We can-"

"No," she stopped him before he could say it. "We have to get over this…Goku, you can touch them. It's okay."

Goku didn't understand exactly what she meant by touch, but he knew how Gohan touched them, propping himself up on his elbows, he leaned his head upwards and brought his lips right around her nipple. Chi-Chi's gasp almost made him let go as she froze up, but her hands soon slipped behind the back of his head, urging him to continue.

He suckled softly on the fleshly globes, his tongue rolling all around the sensitive skin. He felt her fearful shaking become gentle shivers as he kissed them, his actions rewarded as Chi-Chi pressed his head between the valley of her breasts, with her arms wrapping around Goku's spiky haired mane.

The memories of Kakarot and how he teased and toyed with her chest faded under the gentleness of Goku's actions, the touch of his mouth igniting a fire in her lower region. Chi-Chi moaned as his head switched to her other neglected one, feeling him breathe a sigh that made her shiver. Her fingers ran through his coarse hair, dragging along his scalp as she began to rock her hips against him.

"Does it feel good?" Goku asked tenderly as he kissed the aching peak.

She bobbed her head in approval. "Mhmm...it does. It feels really good." After a while, Chi-Chi let go of his head, her back arching upwards as she was ready to go just a little further; touching and kissing were only small stepping stones after all. Getting him to lay back down, she took a hold of his wrists.

"You can use your hands," Chi-Chi guided them to her chest. "Let me show you…"

She didn't flinch as Goku's palms cupped her breasts. He slowly let his fingers press into her flesh as gently as he could, feeling unsure of his actions. Seeming to catch it, Chi-Chi brought one hand around the back of his own, demonstrating the motion, while he tried to mirror her movements with the other. Like training, he caught on quick.

As she slowly showed Goku how to manipulate her flesh, her cheeks reddening with every passing minute as she closed her eyes, a realization struck Chi-Chi. She was being very timid still, but felt more confident than before. She wanted to go even further, and if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. If she ever fell Goku would catch her. He would bring her back if anything happened, so why not fall forwards off the cliff head first?

 _Don't focus on your pain, focus on your pleasure. He can be your lover, and you need to grow past this. You love being a mom Chi-Chi, you can still have more children. You can have your dream…_

She had nothing to lose, she let her eyes open, and in her mind she took a step off that cliff.

"My, my breasts...Goku, suck them, and be rougher with your hands," she told him. Goku's eyes snapped upwards to hers, surprised by her words as his face reddened and he blinked rapidly. Chi-Chi nodded her head, smiling as she leant down and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "I trust you. It's okay, don't be scared."

He did not wish to upset or disappoint her. Even as a pleasant chill ran through him, he knew Chi-Chi needed this, and he wanted her to enjoy it. So Goku did what she asked, squeezing that bit harder around her left breast before drawing it into his mouth, sucking hard as his tongue swirled and teased her rosey peak. Memories of the past, of the two of them together, they were flashes in his head. But this was different, this made her feel pleasure not pain. He could make her feel good and happy...

Chi-Chi moaned, her hips dragging along his abs and down as Goku's 'assault' continued. He was being more forceful now, but he did nothing to harm her flesh in the slightest. He licked and kissed away the impressions he made. She clung to him as her body warmed to his ministrations, feeling a potent dampness coming out from her core.

"Touch more of me." Her voice was faint, almost pleading. "P-Please."

Goku's mouth never left her breasts as his hands slipped down her sides, his fingers feeling along the soft bumps of her ribs as they slid around to her back. Pressing into the curve of her spine, his fingertips dragged upwards, making Chi-Chi cry out, her voice slipping as her self control fell apart at the seams.

Kakarot had broken her down by teasing her painfully with pleasure until she begged for him, forcing her to accept him and his actions. While she had always loathed to do so in bending to his will, she had still refused him for as long as she could before that, her pride as a fighter not willing to admit how good it felt. Later she had given herself up willingly, to not only spare herself embarrassment and beatings, but because it actually felt good and she needed _something_ to take her mind off the torment of being a slave before escape was made possible. It was twisted and every time she climaxed thanks to him it made her hate and feel disgusted with herself that much more. It was a vicious cycle she lived in for those several months, but not anymore...

Chi-Chi gasped as Goku's hands ran down her backside, gently rocking her hips fluidly against his own without even having to be shown how. Upwards those strong hand trailed up her body, until they slowly slipped into her hair. Goku's mouth broke away from her chest, and Chi-Chi felt the breath stolen from her lungs as she was pulled down to his lips, his other arm wrapping around her back as her flushed face pressed against his.

"Chi," he whispered against her mouth before she silenced him, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues dueled together, Goku's slipping past and along her white teeth as he let instinct drive his actions. No matter how much he and Chi-Chi kissed, he couldn't get enough of her. It was never boring, she tasted great and he always wanted to sample her lips whenever he could, and now more than ever for they'd never kissed this deeply before. Something had awakened in him, and Goku didn't want it to end.

Chi-Chi gripped the sides of his face, as she let her own tongue push alongside his. It was the same taste, the same mouth, the same cruel tongue...but she pushed through it, and she kissed him until her lungs burned. Breaking apart for only a few seconds, Chi-Chi managed to gasp for air before being sucked back into another air stealing kiss by the saiyan, and she didn't resist his gesture. Goku was kissing her with a mixture of love, desire, and passion he had never shown before, and it making her senses go crazy. How could she stop?

Goku's fingers brushed back her long, black, raven hair from her face as he unconsciously purred into her mouth. Their hips began to rock together, his own control fading as he rolled along with her hips. It felt really good…no, _she_ felt really good!

Shuddering, Chi-Chi let a heavy groan escape when her nether lips split across his erection, the feeling of flesh and fabric dragging and shoving together as her clit was pressed and rocked against him. She buried her head in the side of his neck as they kept that slow rhythm of pleasure going, until finally Chi-Chi pushed her hands against his chest, signaling Goku to stop.

He wanted to protest, but kept his words bottled up as Chi-Chi slowly detangled herself from him. She rolled off to the side of him, her hand remaining grasped on his wrist as she tugged him up with her, away from the bed's edge. She laid down on her back, the white sheets outlining the raven haired fighter's figure as her long untied hair framed her features. Drinking in the sight of her, Goku allowed himself to be pulled between her legs on his knees, as her hands were resting on either side of her stomach. He looked Chi-Chi in the eyes with unspoken questions in his gaze.

"My underwear, take it off," she said, leading his fingers to the soft piece of fabric.

He hooked onto the white panties, digits touching the warm flesh beneath. Goku looked at her again for certainty that this was what she wanted. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and nodded.

Gently, he pulled away her final article of clothing, sliding it slowly down her smooth legs, until it slipped off at her feet. He felt something beneath the surface of his senses, drawing him to her. The smell of her body, especially between her legs, it was making him breathe heavy, his mouth becoming dryer as he licked his top lip. The small neatly trimmed black patch of hair was just around her womanhood, where he could see the wetness spreading out from her thighs.

She opened her eyes and saw Goku's transfixed expression, he looked _hungry,_ but he didn't move. His black orbs flicked to hers, seeking approval to go forward, and she nodded giving him consent.

He didn't wait, his mind was pounding as his body was telling him to act. He dipped his head down towards her thighs, the warm smell that flowed into his nose was so alluring. He found himself panting, his nose inhaled her scent and he began to take deeper breaths.

Chi-Chi clenched her eyes shut, inhaling sharply as Goku's mouth suddenly touched her flower. He kissed at the sensitive flesh, his tongue rolling outwards to take long licks. Chi-Chi gasped, her knees bucking as Goku continued to lick and kiss away. His hands slid underneath her back, holstering her bottom off the bed slightly as the warm breath from his nose rolled over her swelling bud.

Her fingers gripped fistfuls of his hair as images of Kakarot flashed through her mind, of her wrists bound in that nameless hotel room as he tormented her nether regions for hours on end. She fought to keep the thoughts repressed, gritting her teeth. No! Goku was the one devouring her flesh right now, not him. Goku was he one building up this fire of passion she hadn't experienced in over a year, and now it was on her terms, and not being forced upon her. Those memories could go to hell...

Whimpering, her head tossed from side to side, holding onto him desperately while his tongue quickly began to dive deep within her depths.

"G-Goku!" Chi-Chi cried out as the sensation drove her mad, her hips bucking upwards into his warm lips.

The saiyan continued unabated, wanting more and more. It was so sweet. His dreams showed that he had never gotten enough, now he could understand why. She was like honey, her unique flavor that dribbled along his tongue as he swept upwards along her edges until it sparked a reaction when he found her sensitive clit.

Chi-Chi's ki spiked, her body jolting, not voicing out protests as Goku came down again. His tongue swirled around the bud of pleasure making Chi-Chi cry out more, her head thrashed to the side as her fingers dug harder into Goku's scalp.

"Don't stop! D-Don't!"

And he didn't. Goku continued, bringing his lips closer allowing his teeth to gently press against it until he was eventually rewarded with an ear shattering scream.

Chi-Chi's legs locked upwards vertically, her hands pulling at the roots of Goku's black spikey hair. Her climax was numbing, she lost control of her body for those few short moments as her eyes locked up and she saw stars. Chi-Chi was in pure bliss, and it wasn't cheated from her, it wasn't forced out of her by tricks or poison. No, Goku had given her a taste of what she never had before, without anything else violating that.

She panted as her eyes blinked back into focus. Goku was still firmly trapped in her grip, but continued to drink from the warm liquid that seeped outwards without stopping.

Goku was always one who didn't enjoy loud noises, but hearing Chi-Chi's scream, the way her voice ripped out from her as her body clenched around him, it was like hearing an angel sing. He wanted her to make that sound again.

Waiting just a little longer until Chi-Chi's grip loosened, he let her body slide back down to the mattress. Her brown chocolate eyes were hazy and clouded with pleasure as they gazed up at him, and faintly she smiled at him. She looked so beautiful right now.

He marveled her, the light sheen of sweat atop her skin, the way her chest heaved, her nipples aching for his attention. He needed more, he craved _more._

Drawing himself up over her body, Goku hungrily kissed her lips. Chi-Chi reacted, her lips parting as his tongue swept inside of her mouth, his hands cradling the side of her face as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi voice was heavy with desire as he pulled back, his own eyes mirroring the same lust she shared for him. As their bodies pressed together, their hearts hammering against one another's chests, Chi-Chi had never felt so complete. She felt warm, loved, and happy with him. It was amazing…

She didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Make love to me," She whispered softly against his lips as she drew closer. "Love me Goku."

They kissed again, their lips finding the same rhythm. Chi-Chi's legs spread wider, her body shivering with anticipation as Goku rocked his straining length against her stomach.

"Inside me," Chi-Chi whispered huskily, her breath tickling his ear. Goku understood what she meant. Drawing his body backwards, he guided himself in, the thick head pushing at the entrance of her warm core. Chi-Chi raised her hips, staring at him in a silent agreement as they both held one another's gaze for that heart skipping moment, before he pushed inside of her.

Goku hissed as her tight wet core enveloped him, his previous perception about how this was supposed to feel immediately destroyed in that instant they were made whole. Chi-Chi's body was warm, tight, and wet, the pleasure so immense he struggled to catch his breath. He felt, he felt like he was melting inside of her.

"Ch...Chi-Chi!" he cried out against her neck, as he needily rocked his hips forwards, pushing that bit deeper inside of her and heard her gasp softly in response.

Chi-Chi locked her legs around his waist squeezing him tightly. His heavy cry made her body shudder as his arms slipped down, tightly wound around her back. She could feel him deep inside of her, but there was no forcing things like Kakarot did, none of that. Goku's breathing was heavy and labored, his eyes clenched shut as he was still, trying to adjust. He clearly wanted to go further, but he waited for her consent.

She gave him a minute, stroking the back of his hair as she waited for his breathing to relax a little bit. Lightly she traced along his well-defined shoulder with her mouth, tasting the sweat on his skin, until finally, Chi-Chi, let her legs loosen.

"You can move Goku." She pulled back, enough to look into his onyx gaze again, that warmed her heart as he smiled intoxicatingly. He leaned down to kiss her once more, capturing her lips and savoring their taste.

Their bodies interlocked tightly together, electricity was inside of him as he thrust against her. His rhythm began slow, gaining pace each time he delved into her depths, craving more and more each time. Every nerve ending in Goku's entire body screamed with a level of pleasure that he had never felt before, until he was drowning.

Chi-Chi's back arched as he shoved his aching cock inside of her, moaning louder as he continued to drive himself that bit harder, drunk on hearing every single one of her blissful cries. A shiver swept over him, watching as Chi-Chi's body rocked beneath him, ecstasy written on her face as her skin almost seemed to glow in the dull light of the room. Goku never wanted to leave. Her pleasure was more important than his own. In his dreams he hurt her, made her scream and beg with tears. Goku wanted to take it all away, to take the pain and memories away. He wanted to be hers for eternity.

"G-Goku..."

Chi-Chi's arms wrapped around his neck, her long legs clamping together around his hips, the look in her eyes made him wish to drown in them.

"Harder...p-please…" it escaped from her lips, and her body and physical chants of pleasure drove him onwards.

Goku could never escape her grasp now. He grunted, his length continuing to pulse inside of her. Her face drew to the side allowing, his lips to lick at the sweet honey taste of her neck. Chi-Chi's hands clawed at the muscles in his back at his actions, her nails digging into the softness of his flesh jagged with scars.

"Goku," She begged, pleading for more. Reveling in the slip and slide of her breasts against his chest, Goku grabbed at her hips, and continued to drive inside of her, wanting all of her screams and fears to be expelled through her lips. She was perfection, her long black locks like the midnight sky.

Her nails dug into him, in a balance of pain and pleasure as she felt Goku reaching deeper than ever before. Chi-Chi arched her back off the bed, hefting her hips upwards to meet his. With only the top of her head touching the mattress, he buried himself one final time inside of her wet core and Chi-Chi cried out alongside him, her body clamping down so tight and hard that Goku thought he'd never be able to separate himself from her.

His own release came and he emptied himself into her trembling body. He hissed as his eyes clenched tightly together, groaning through tightly clenched teeth until numbness took over. He collapsed on top of her, his face resting the side of her face, feeling her panting just as much as he was.

Only their breathing could be heard for several minutes afterwards as Goku and Chi-Chi basked in the warm afterglow. They laid there together in a tangle of limbs, holding onto the other without the need for words. They were in their own personal domain right now, their little piece of heaven. It was perfect, she couldn't ask for anything else.

"Chi?" she felt the pads of Goku's fingers on her face, and opened her eyes. Chi-Chi couldn't describe it, how amazing he looked, the rawness to him that none could compare to. She loved him so much that it hurt, so much that she couldn't put it into words… so she didn't.

His weary gaze on her, breathing unevenly with sheen of sweat on his skin, Goku's face bore worry as he pawed at her cheek lightly, wiping away the tears from under her eyes.

"I'm okay," Chi-Chi assured softly, giving him a quick kiss on his nose. She wriggled slightly from under the weight of him keeping her pinned, and he got the cue to roll over to the side of her. That's how they stayed for the longest time, holding each other in blissful silence with onyx eyes staring tenderly into brown ones as the last of the evening light began to fade from the skies outside. The world beyond those windows was so quiet and distant, Chi-Chi could almost believe they were the only ones left, that it was just them here for miles and miles.

"Goku?"

"Hm...?"

Chi-Chi smiled, tilting Goku's face down towards her more as she caressed his cheek.

"Thank you," She breathed, her warm breath tickling his cheek. Goku smiled back at her, with a happiness that ignited a warm feeling in his chest. His arms circled around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as he breathed in the smell of her hair, unwilling to let her go.

"I love you, Chi."

That's all she needed to hear, to know everything would be okay.

A deep soul intensifying kiss was soon shared by both of them, claiming each other and moving beyond their previous anxieties and trepidations. Their devotion spoken in their actions to one another, not words.

They would cherish their time together, for in less than a week, they might never have this chance again...

 **A/N: Well what did you think? Not bad for their 'first' time?**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	37. Two Become One

**Two Become One**

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay in the update, computer woes are begining to strike. Though they are stalled, they are not resolved for now. So I will let you enjoy this chapter. Though... some may not**

Goku took to the sky to fly home late the following evening. He had a smile plastered all over his face, the saiyan doing several barrel rolls as he flew higher and higher, just feeling content, _alive_. He and Chi-Chi had coupled several more times since last night, and the time spent together with just the two of them alone had been more than he could ever imagine it to be, but as the day wore on things couldn't remain that way. Goku had to go home and check on Gine, his mother, plus Bhiruo had dropped off Gohan with Chi-Chi so that the two could have some quality mom and son time. He didn't mind though, Goku was just happy that Chi-Chi was happy.

Recognizing the mountain terrain below, the saiyan began his descent, scoping out the landscape bathed in the setting sunlight until he spotted his house. The wind howling in his ears, he dropped down from the sky, the low sun just beginning to dip over the mountains with its light breaking through the trees as he touched down. A few birds took flight from the long grass near to where Goku landed, scared off by the saiyan's landing and he watched them go...until he realized he wasn't alone.

Goku noticed someone, someone who was quite strange. She was sitting in a chair outside his home, her appearance somewhat striking by comparison to all the other people he had met. Wearing a long white dress with a red top, her long, braided white hair was held together by a clasp of jewelry; similar pieces of jewelry were hung around her arms, making her resemble royalty. Her skin was pale blue and her eyes white as they looked up towards him, a smile painted upon her lips as he began to walk over.

Not a human like Chi-Chi and the others. Was she lost?

The strange looking woman spoke once he was within a few feet of her. "Goku, it's been a long time since we've met. Though I know you do not remember me." She laughed slightly, slowly getting up from her seat as he drew nearer.

The saiyan wasn't apprehensive, only curious as she smiled at him. As the woman fixed her hair around her unusual, curled horns, Goku noticed she looked slightly tired as she stepped forward, stopping just arm's length away from him.

"No sorry, I can't remember a lot of things lately," Goku said with a nervous chuckle, before scanning behind the woman briefly for signs of his mother. He didn't see her, nor could he smell her nearby. The woman though, something about her smelt familiar. "So I know you from somewhere? What's your name?"

On asking this, the strange woman exhaled, and she shook her head lightly. "I'm afraid there will be no reason for me to tell you, my dear Goku."

"Hm? Why's that?" He asked puzzled.

"Because…I'm giving everything back."

"Huh? Whaddya mean? You took something?"

Goku blinked as the woman looked into his eyes passively, the white disappearing as gold flames rose up from within them. The saiyan immediately found himself transfixed as her eyes seemed to grow larger, like two pools of gold drawing him into their depths.

"Tell Chi-Chi I'm sorry, but you have to be more than Goku," the woman said softly, her voice echoing through his mind as she took a step closer to him. He found the world dimming, becoming quiet around them as her hand reached up and touched his shoulder. "Kakarot…it's time to remember."

"Wha...what are you-" Goku's voice locked up as his entire body became frozen stiff.

It came all at once, cracking open his skull and invading his mind, as if standing at the base of a waterfall with a rush that would sweep buildings from their very foundations. Goku screamed, his voice ripping into the night air with such force all the animals in the surrounding radius went silent. His eyes went white as images flooded and bombarded him, over and over. His ki flaring in an aura around him, the ground beneath his feet splitting open, cracks rippling outwards as his power went beyond his control at that moment.

The man he used to be, all of the things he had done, everything he had ever known, all of it slammed back into place within his mind within an instant, the pieces finally joined together again.

When it all ended, the saiyan stood on wobbly feet, staggering slightly before he collapsed. He hit the ground front first, heaving in great gasps of air as a murky cloud covered his eyes, the weight of so many memories cramming into his skull, crushing him from the inside.

"Wha-What have I done!?" He shouted, the white of his eyes turning red as he pushed himself up onto his knees. Shaking involuntarily, he stared down at the cracked and upturned dirt, the very ground that he had obliterated with his energy alone.

"Le, Leocht…" His fingers dug into the dirt, as he blinked rapidly. "LEOCHT!" His head snapped upwards, looking around for the damn bitch, but she was long gone.

"Damnit! Why did you do this too me?" He gripped the side of his head, rocking back and forth on the spot as the world came back in all its clarity. It was overwhelming to the saiyan, remembering his previous life, everything of his parents and brother. At the same time, it weighed down heavy on him: the wicked things that he had done, all the things that had happened to him; exiled, beaten to death and sent here, of all places with his son, the planet where he had killed so many, where he had, he had…

" _Not bad. I like a woman with some fight in her."_

" _Let her go! You monster let go of her!"_

" _I will kill you, Kakarot."_

His thoughts were crashing together, as his heart raced. The saiyan gritted his teeth, pressing his fingers to his face while he tried to place just what he should be feeling. A part him was angry, and the other was horrified. It was not that he was Kakarot, it was not that he was also Goku, but then who was he anymore!? He was a saiyan! He was...n-no, he couldn't, he couldn't...his very heart was being wrenched open, ripping him to pieces! Tearing him apart with these feelings of…l-like...

" _Guilt? Are you able to see what you've done?"_ The voice popped into his head, there was only one person with that voice.

" _That is the pain of hurting the ones you love the most, Gok…"_ Leocht trailed off, and she cleared her throat before correcting herself. " _No, my mistake...Kakarot. Do you admit that what you did to her was wrong? You see how your world treated her, how you treated her. Is it so easy to see just how twisted you were, and how taking everything you could from her would make her never be yours. But with kindness, and a gentle, carefree heart, you've healed much of that pain you inflicted, and have learned to experience her way of life, been enveloped in her happiness. Your feelings for her were born anew, and not from the womb of your dark desires, but from one of love."_

Kakarot punched the ground hard as he shook his head, trying to will the seer's voice out from his mind. "I only did-"

" _What you knew? I know Kakarot, I do know. But even you see how traumatic it was raping the woman you loved, beating her, breaking her. It was what you knew. Saiyans live by dominance; they live by forcing females into positions of acceptance. Had Chi-Chi been a female saiyan, she would've understood your primitive courtship, known that you desired her as not just a piece of meat, but everything about her. It is the same mistake you and Vegeta have made, but the prince still does not want to admit what he feels, even with my meddling, his heart still remains as stone...although it does have blue, hairline cracks in it."_

Leocht's voice petered out into laughter, and the saiyan slammed both of his fists into the ground, if only to alleviate the torrent of emotions that coursed through him. It was suffocating him, driving him insane unable to stop the tornado tearing apart his very mind. His eyes darted around him, but he saw no sign of the seer. Where had she gone? Where was that bitch hiding!?

" _So Kakarot, what will you do? Or do you wish to be called Goku now?"_ She asked in a mocking tone, as he struggled to truly grasp everything. " _You can no longer pretend to not know what you have done to her, who you were-"_

"Just stop, STOP!" He shouted, his hands gripping the sides of his head, bashing his forehead against the ground in a futile attempt to get the seer's to leave him the hell alone.

" _Does it hurt, knowing what a cold-blooded killer you were? Just how many times you've raped and beaten the mother of your child? I can't imagine she'd ever want you back as Kakarot."_ The voice sighed before riling up into a laugh. " _I imagine you'll never see her again, because she loves Goku. She'd never love you; she'd be insane to-"_

"I am Goku!" the saiyan growled, his eyes cracking open as he struggled to hold himself together. "Do you hear me!? I'm Goku! I AM GOKU!"

" _No, Goku is nothing but a name, given to you by the old man you would have murdered had your memories not been lost. You are Kakarot, mind body and soul; you are the very monster that killed and tortured others without a shred of remorse. You ARE that demon from your dreams that Chi-Chi tried to kill more than once for taking everything from her!"_

"NO! I-I love her, she loves-"

" _Are your really going to preach love? To me of all people Kakarot?"_ Leocht shot back offended by his declaration. " _Love is something saiyans don't feel; you've said so many times when killing other beings, that love is nothing but an emotion for the weak!"_

"I didn't know, I just-"

" _You just what?"_ She snapped at him, as if scolding him like a mere child. " _You claim ignorance? That is quite pathetic of you Kakarot. The truth is you saiyans are all aware what love is and experience it. You felt it with your mother, she felt it with you; you have strong connections with all of your family, but you just didn't believe it would be an emotion that you needed, so you called it something else."_

The saiyan screamed, jumping up to his feet as he began taking his anger out on the forest, his fists and feet hitting anything and everything in order to vent all of the turmoil inside of him. "You bitch! If it's one world its another! You've taken Chi-Chi away once before. I thought you murdered my unborn son and now you are trying to take them from me again? Why in the hell are you doing this to me!?"He shouted, ripping a tree up from its very roots and slamming it down, panting heavily for air as the dust and wind settled down.

" _Kakarot tell me, how would you begin to understand what I'm doing? You still can barely grasp who I am without jumping to your own imaginative conclusions."_

How he wished to have her in front of him, to give her just a taste of his rage. No one understood Leocht; Broly probably couldn't either. "Aside from some crazy fucking seer, who knows? I doubt there's a single person in this universe who understands you because all you do is destroy people! You did it to Chi-Chi and you've done it to me for no reason!"

The seer's voice sighed, almost frustrated with how things were going right now. " _Look at everything right now Kakarot, what exactly do you have because of what I have done?"_

Everything stopped, his mind flickering. "You've taken-"

" _I have given you so much Kakarot. I gave you a life on a world free from responsibilities, free to live happy, peaceful, and relaxed. You found love with a woman, raised a son who has survived and gives both of his parents a joy that only parents can feel. So again…please tell me what have I taken from you?"_

She was mocking him, that he knew. Pointing out all the damn self-righteous behavior! That Leocht! She always had to get the last word in edgewise. "It could've worked out, she and I could've been happy without any of this!"

A burst of gut wrenching laughter came, filling his mind. " _Happy? The little slave girl, spreading her legs for the man who took everything from her? Uses his own child as a tool to imprison her, chain and shackle her body to you?" Leocht stopped laughing. "Oh Kakarot,_ _that was so funny. You humor me."_

"Shut up! I desired her, I needed her more than anyone else…" The saiyan's fingers clenched tightly together. "She loved me when I was gentle and kind to her. I can be that way for her now!"

" _Tsk, Tsk,"_ He could almost visualize the seer shaking her head at him, a cruel smirk plastered on her lips. " _How long will you keep that lie up? Pretending to be something that you clearly are not."_

"What the hell do you care? Why did you even return my memories!?" He shouted to the sky, his words bouncing all around the air as he panted and heaved.

" _Did you not want to remember? Did you not promise Chi-Chi to love her and not become that monster again?"_

He pulled back slightly, his black orbs blinking for a moment. "I…I..."

" _Did you lie to her?"_

"Shut up, you twisted bitch!"

" _Is that a yes?"_

He roared, smashing another tree with his fist, the wood splintering beneath the blow as it smashed into another, rocking another cluster of brush in the forest. "I never lied to her! I'm not the same man that I was before."

" _Then who are you?"_

"I'm Ka-" the saiyan stopped, the realization hitting him like a solid punch to the gut. It was the truth...he was Kakarot, the first-class saiyan warrior who slaughtered countless lives with his bare hands without any mercy, or an ounce of regret. He was the man who hurt Chi-Chi, the Earthling who captivated him from the moment he saw her. He was the sick bastard who hurt her, in the dreams that were his memories, they were all of the things he did to her…

Dropping to his knees, Kakarot hung his head as his anger dwindled, giving way to something else much stronger, a great agony that tightened his chest. He was ashamed of himself, felt disgusted for the malice that once lived inside of him, and that...that...

"Who are you?" This time the voice didn't come from his head, it came from before him. He spotted her, Leocht, as her figure emerged from hiding behind one of the trees where she had escaped his violent outburst.

"I'm…" His heart was pounding as he felt his eyes burning, the tips of his fingers prickling as he looked into the white eyes of the seer. "I'm the monster who hurt her...I hurt the woman who I love, the mother of my child. I'm the one who did it all!"

Leocht slowly walked closer, watching as the saiyan's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. They were filled with guilt, pain and sorrow. "Do you still love her?" She stopped in front of him, kneeling down to gently hook one her fingers under his chin. Leocht offered him a soft smile, nodding her head. "You can tell me Kakarot. Tell me truly, do you love her so?"

Love…he…did he…

He saw her in his mind, Chi-Chi, her fierce determination when she fought him and others with an unbreakable will to never give in. Her headstrong fiery spirit harboring a kindness within, shared with that of her friends, in the love she gave their son and to him, everything he never received before…

" _Goku, please don't stop being you."_

" _Who else I would I be?"_

" _I don't know…you just wouldn't be you. I like you like this. I don't want you to be anything else."_

The memories burned him, made him feel sick for all he had done as the tears ran freely.

"I do...I love Chi-Chi. I want to be by her side for the rest of my life. I want her to be happy like when she saw me as Goku…" the saiyan grabbed Leacht's wrist, pulling her grip away from his face as he hung his head. Yet his hand remained on her trembling, refusing to let go as his voice cracked. "I, I want...I want to hear her laugh, even at the stupidest of things. I, w-want to feel her close to me when we sleep! I need her, I need her in my life! I can't, c-can't..."

"Then Kakarot, you must make amends," Leocht, causing him to look back up at her again, revealing those tears that ran like two crystal rivers down his face. "You must spend the rest of your life making it up to her...but even then, I cannot tell you if she will ever take you back."

The saiyan released the seer's wrist, unable to bear her accursed gaze any longer. How did she break him down so easily? Twisting and turning him so many ways? He was too emotionally screwed over to argue over it.

Softly, Leocht patted the top of his head, running her fingers through locks of his hair gently as she continued. "Just as I set Chi-Chi free from you, I am setting you free Kakarot. You're free to attone for every single evil sin you have committed, though you do not need me to tell you that this won't be an easy path to tread."

"Leocht…."

She did not need to read his mind to know what he intended to say to her. Smiling Leocht turned and walked away from him quietly. She made it about twenty or so feet away before halting in her tracks within those woods. "No man is more loving than one that is saddled by the guilt and shame that he feels for a woman he would do anything for. It would be so sad to see her without the man who loves her, who gives her everything that she deserves. But Chi-Chi is not the only one you must consider, but her family, her friends your previous actions have scarred also."

It came to him in flashes, those friends of Chi-Chi at the tournament, recalling their hostility. He remembered the fury in the shortest one named Krillin, who he now recognized as the one he'd mocked for a weakling; the one named Yamcha, whose neck he'd snapped after beating him black and blue. The lives he took on this planet, so many dead, screaming in fear, in agony as they were slaughtered in their thousands by him, and he'd enjoyed nearly every single minute of it.

The saiyan felt bile rise up in his throat, and he swallowed, desperate to keep it down as he clenched his eyes shut wanting to will his existence away, to not feel anything.

"You have a long time to make things up to them Kakarot, and you must face everything that you've done. Perhaps you will lose her or she will forgive the monster who you truly are. Who's to say?" Leocht laughed knowingly, turning her head to look back at him, "I've got a dinner to get to...so please, take care."

She was gone. Kakarot didn't have to look up to know the seer was no longer with him. Leocht disappeared like the mystery she was. The forest fell still and silent as the saiyan remained on his hands and knees, unable to move his limbs, let alone stand, as he stared at the ground beneath him. His body felt like it had become lead. He was hurting and in pain, but not physically: it was all in his mind. He was a complete mess, those twin lives clashing, trying and failing to put things in order as everything overlapped and got mixed up. Confused, he was so fucking confused!

Was he Kakarot, or still Goku? His head shook from side to side.

"Dammit! Dammit!" He cursed, screaming up at the sky. "GOD DAMN YOU!"

A part of him wanted to be happy that he knew who he was now, that he had survived everything on Vegeta-sei. For certain he would've been dead, tortured to death by Vegeta or executed out of spite. But he was alive, and more powerful than before…yet none of that mattered. His entire being screamed out in sorrow, distraught at everything he had done. Remembering brief flashes from a dream or glimpse of the past was nothing compared to all of the pain he was experiencing now. That previous life was no longer a distant bad dream, it was joined with him again. He had never liked what he saw, liked what he, h-he...

"I liked it, all of it…Leocht was right, I'm a monster," Kakarot confessed openly to himself, feeling as if he was going to throw up again.

He couldn't deny any of it. He'd loved making Chi-Chi his woman, his mate. Claiming her body, marking his territory, it wasn't to demean her or humiliate her, for no saiyan would ever give anything other than a mate that kind of attention. The yelling, the fighting, the fucking, all of it was what he knew best, and those months he'd spent with her, it had been truly amazing.

"So why does it hurt so much!?" He cried as he slumped down to the ground, pressing his forehead against the dirt and grass. He felt far worse than the shame of being responsible for the death of his female in his first courtship, felt unworthy to even call her his. That was embarrassment, and sickening guilt that left his heart being ripped out from his chest.

The pain one can cause to themselves can go on without punishment, but the pain that one inflicts upon others, upon loved ones, is the type that never leaves and only grows, festering like a disease. Kakarot knew he loved Chi-Chi, he was not able to deny it...he just hadn't fully understood what that feeling was. It only came upon losing his identity and being nursed back to full health by a human, that he learned what it truly meant. Gohan...that old man gave him a new lease of life.

The woman whom he had once desired as a slave purely for his lust, he had later desired to have her forever, to turn her into a strong female mate and mold her to be as close to a saiyan female as possible. But that was no longer the dream, it wasn't ever needed. Chi-Chi was a strong fighter, a proud mother, and his lover. This Chi-Chi was perfect, she was everything he had desired without even knowing it. And their son, he loved him more than anything, but then...she'd...

" _Why? Why would you destroy your son's pod?"_

" _Because, b-because, he won't be raised by you…"_

Unleashing another roar into the forest, Kakarot struggled to calm himself down. The fact that he remembered everything was not the problem for him anymore, and it wasn't Leocht who couldn't be further from his mind even if the bitch cut off his tail.

The image of his…family, of his lover Chi-Chi, and their son. The half-saiyan that did nothing but bring the two of them together, help create those bonds that now threatened to break. How could he return to them, how would he even tell them, tell Chi-Chi? Could he really pretend, act like he was just good old, clueless Goku? No, not in front of her, she'd see right through him. She was too smart for that, and he couldn't lie to her.

"Chi…I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He cried, his eyes clenching tightly shut as he sobbed, tearing more grass free with his fingers as he violently shook his head, feeling the cold evening nipping at his skin. "I was blind; I didn't know how much I was hurting you. You kept telling me and I didn't listen! I should've...it was all me!" He shouted his eyes burning with so many tears, delivering a punch down into the ground that shook the forest. "I RUINED EVERYTHING!"

His voice echoed through the trees until finally he dropped his head surrendering to the silence. His onyx eyes caught the glow of the moon as he tilted his body back, peering up at the darkening sky through the branches above him. For the first time in his life, he felt lost, hopeless.

The snapping of a twig broke the saiyan out from his trance, causing him to looked ahead. It wasn't Leocht, and it wasn't his mother. Stood cautious from beside a tree shed crept out from, was Chi-Chi herself, still wearing her training clothes from that day. She remained silent, frozen still with her hands covering over her mouth, those beautiful brown eyes wide, staring dead at him.

Kakarot stumbled backwards onto his feet, his lower lip trembling, struggling to speak as he felt himself go cold to the bone.

"Ch...Chi-Chi!?"

Why was she here? When did she get here!? How much did she...

By the sound of her name, Chi-Chi immediately took a step back from him, her arms going out in front of her as if ready to fight. Her eyes remained fixed on him, the fear within growing more vivid.

"You….you remember?" She asked, her body trembling. She wasn't asking if he remembered a few things, no, the look on her face told Kakarot everything.

He swallowed, as he hung his head. He couldn't lie.

"I do… all of it." Kakarot admitted, breaking under her piercing, fearful gaze. It wasn't the one he remembered from the night before, Chi looked at him like when he had dominated her the first time they met. He had become it, the monster in her eyes again.

Hearing movement, the saiyan looked back up towards her, but she was gone. His gazed flicked upwards, spotting Chi-Chi's retreating figure, soaring like a bird away from him. He dropped to his knees as he watched her flee from him, knowing to go after her right now would be in vain.

Kakarot's words were unable to form on his tongue as he let loose a gut wrenching cry of pain and anguish into the night, before, like a damn, everything came crashing down on him all over again. The saiyan struggled to breathe as he slumped over, holding his head within his hands as he rocked forwards, wanting nothing but to put an end to his existence and crush his own skull; all things considered, it would be a mercy to him.

He'd lost her again, once on Vegeta-sei and now on Earth again. Maybe, he never really had her to begin with, and she was never his to have...

A/N: Yep...

R&R

MB (Drill drained and exhausted writer)


	38. Stage One

**Stage One**

 **A/N: Yeah managed to work hard, but thanks to Lillac's bloom and Tsuandesapprentice keeping this all nice and neat. Here is the next chapter, as we begin to near the end of the Saiyan Arrival Arc. As well, please go give Gokuist a like on tumblr or deviantart for her cover image, and Blauvixen on tumblr or foxsqueen here on for her concept drawing of Leocht. Without my beta's and the work of these artists that I can thank enough for helping me create more for all of you. As many of you were apprehensive about his _return_ you'll just have to see how it affects everything here. So please enjoy.**

 _Earth…_ This mudball was where Kakarot found her? Where the the human women had come from? It was far off the beaten path in this part of the galaxy, and it had taken months for both him and Nappa to arrive here, but at last they were here.

" _Are we ready to descend, my Prince?"_

The voice of his accompanying bodyguard came through the speakers from within Vegeta's pod. Both saiyans were currently in orbit just above the planet, the Earth filling up the entirety of his pod's window with a blueness so much like that woman's hair it drove him mad. It had tormented his dreams for months, and he had been patient for so very long, but no more. All of his training, and all of his hard work had come to this moment.

White gloves tugged on, there was the sound of the fabric grating together as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Let us go Nappa. It is time for me to earn back my crown!" He declared fiercely as he hit the descent button. He watched as the window of his pod heated up and was engulfed in flames, burning all around him as it entered the Earth's atmosphere. Fitting, he thought, that the fire outside reflected the hell of rage burning through him.

"I'm coming for you woman. I will find you...You and that spawn you call my son!" Vegeta's teeth gritted together, as soon as the fire was gone and the blue ocean and skies with their white clouds filled his vision.

West City and the rest of the planet were not prepared. There were few forces currently in this universe that would be ready to handle the wrath of the emotionally charged saiyan prince… and only one of them was on earth.

[***]

The entire gang of Z-fighters had arrived at Capsule Corp, made up of Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe, although he only came to deliver senzu beans. All of them remained quiet, standing outside as they felt the massive powers approaching the planet.

The two full blooded saiyans Gine and Raditz were also present, but refused to partake in any battle against their prince. If ordered Raditz _might_ join in, but until that time came he remained a bystander. Gine was less adamant about remaining out of it as she currently held Gohan, but did not speak up about it. Her grandchild was a powerful half-saiyan, with Gohan's power level almost breaking a thousand though he was not even quite a year old. Not to count out that Trunks was slightly stronger, but there were many generations of the most powerful saiyans coursing through the lavender half-saiyan. Still, neither one could participate for they were much too young.

Sad to think the young boys were products of circumstance, with both having powerful fathers: Vegeta who had come with a brutal agenda to the planet, and Kakarot now currently in hiding. Perhaps it was shame, or he was up to something sinister again, but no one knew for sure as the saiyan with two names had not been spotted or found in two days since repressing his energy…

The only person with the answers as to why he was not here had not spoken of it, for she was too afraid to. Chi-Chi knew all too well, but what did it mean now that the saiyan still hadn't shown his face the day Vegeta was to arrive? Was Kakarot now against them, or indifferent like he just didn't care anymore? Chi-Chi wasn't sure what to think, for the memory of that night still burned freshly in her mind.

She'd returned home after flying away at full speed from Kakarot, for he was Goku no longer. A short time before that, something had been triggered inside of her. She had felt the wild spiking ki from far off and with a little push from her mother Bhiruo, she had gone to investigate. Chi-Chi had just assumed that he might've been training, but how wrong she had been.

The sound of his screams and cries alerted her to trouble, and when she found him in the woods, one look alone said it all. Kakarot had been so caught up talking to himself, that he didn't pick up her scent, nor sense her approach until she carelessly shattered a branch beneath her foot.

The look Chi-Chi saw in his eyes when he realized that she was there, it was the most telling feature, that made her flee: his eyes. Goku's eyes did not have the gentleness there anymore, or that spark of innocence within them, always present even when sparring, or when he was sad or confused. They were black as black, hardened like the eyes of a warrior, like the eyes of a saiyan.

The moment he admitted to recovering his memories, she let her fear overcome her, and she panicked and fled. Though grateful he had not come after her or tried to see her since, Chi-Chi was torn up. Much of her wished to stay back and remain as far away as possible, but the rest of her was left sick and confused. Chi-Chi loved Goku, and that was no lie. The night they shared together proved it, and it was proven long before that too, in how much she looked out for him...but that love became bittersweet, for now she felt foolish and heartbroken. Goku, he was was gone. That beast who had taken so much from her, had now stolen away the man she loved, and with the worst timing possible.

So much had been taken from her already. How much more of what she held dear could she stand losing? And she feared that she would soon find out.

Chi-Chi felt like screaming, punching the ground until her voice was raw, her tears dried up, and knuckles bloodied as they had been shortly before she arrived home after finding out Kakarot's memories were recovered. There were several times she felt like she would go over the edge, but she could not. Her baby needed her to be there for him, for his future, and so did the rest of the world. So even though inside she was breaking, she did her best to keep it together as she had the last couple of days, determined not to give in when their lives were at stake.

"So with all the happy people now gathered and the prince now here with Nappa…tell me something," Raditz mocked, drawing the attention of the group. With his scouter beeping and flashing the details all of the power readings, his face twisted into a grin as he scanned over these supposed 'heroes'. "Are you going to surrender now? Because you might just be spared a far worse fate than standing up to him."

"It's not my place to say, but the prince might be reasonable if you give him what he wants," Gine added regrettably as Gohan climbed down from where she sat on the couch, and began walking again. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but I'm not sure words alone will be enough. And the prince is the second most powerful saiyan in the empire, this could end horribly."

Bulma was the first to speak up, angered by both saiyans' advice. "Vegeta didn't come here to retrieve me. He's come here to KILL me and my son, and all because of his own arrogance! For all we know he'll kill us on the spot the moment he sees us, and like hell are me or my son going back to that planet if that's his plan! So you can forget about us surrendering or pawning me or my baby off to that bastard!"

She had been dreading this day, but she couldn't roll over and bow to his demands. Vegeta wouldn't accept it, he knew only strength, in all forms. Bulma had learned so much about him and his personality after all of those months with him. Vegeta had to be pushed into a situation where he had to act, simply rolling over would only amuse him and he would still do what he wanted anyway.

But their biggest problem was Vegeta's strength, and from what they could feel…It was not an exaggeration by Chi-Chi just how powerful he was. Though to add another wrench in their plans, there was the other saiyan, Nappa.

"So should we just go out and meet them or-" Yamcha started, until a loud buzzing came from Raditz's scouter which caused the long haired saiyan to chuckle.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem…" The male saiyan smirked, and pressed the button off to the side of the device which gave a quick burst of static.

" _So…_ you're all the idiots I've been listening to, and the woman?" A voice growled angrily from the headset, taking everyone by surprise as they heard the saiyan prince snort. "Please, if killing you was my only damn objective I would've done it from space."

Raditz snickered as the all of the faces in the room turned towards him. "Oh did I not mention I had communication with the prince on?" He nonchalantly said, stroking the side of his lips with his thumb.

Krillin jumped up from his seat along with the others, all except for Chi-Chi who'd long guessed that Raditz would pull something; she'd seen what he was like on Vegeta sei. "So you are working with him, aren't you?"

"You'd be correct. Vegeta is my prince, and I only said I would be off to the side if I wasn't involved. This matter gets us all involved, sooo..." Raditz pushed away from the wall, his knuckles cracking. "Mother, take the children and the blue-haired woman away from here; I would just hate to harm my nephew."

Bulma clutched her son, stepping back. "Are you fucking serious!?" She glared at the female saiyan. "I knew it! You were in on this with him too!"

Gohan whimpered in his grandmother's arms fearful, disturbed by the angry loud voices. "Not - not exactly…" Gine pitifully defended, but not able to play innocent. After all, she had been aware Raditz was up to _something_ for he'd never been good at hiding things from her, and he had been acting strangely, if overconfident. But Gine simply put down to Kakarot's disappearance, and that perhaps her boys were planning something…

At the end of it, all that mattered was her family and their survival. And Raditz it seemed, had reached the same mindset as well, enough to do something about it.

Tien fired up his ki, angry at the saiyans and himself for even allowing them to breathe the same air as him for as long as he had. Raditz was no better than Kakarot, and just as rotten to the core!

"You'll pay for this you son of a-" Raditz charged, cutting Tien off as he blasted the three-eyed man right through the wall of that living room before he could react. It was a dirty trick by Raditz, but this was life and death, and he didn't have the luxury of picking sides. Besides, his job was to make sure the woman and Vegeta's son were unharmed.

Chi-Chi quickly leapt to action along with the rest as they took the fight outside. A single ki blast from her and Krillin was all it took to send Raditz out in the same fashion as Tien, and the Z fighters were quick to follow, hopping over the debris of bricks and concrete from the wall, onto Capsule Corp's large open lawn.

While she anticipated Raditz to not to be on their side, she hadn't expect him to get this involved, but there was little time to stop and debate why. She felt Vegeta and Nappa coming towards them and they would arrive soon enough. Raditz had given away their position, and there would be no collective strategy to push them back.

Vegeta clearly had thought his plan through.

With Tien up on his feet again, ready to fight like the others as Raditz slowly recovered, Chi-Chi scoped the surrounding buildings. It was the middle of the afternoon; the streets would be packed with traffic and people coming home from work; parents picking up their kids from school! After what Kakarot did to the Earth before, Vegeta and Nappa would make mincemeat of this city and its inhabitants. With so many people in danger, Chi-Chi had to get the group away from the city and somewhere more rural. While the Z-fighters could hold their own against Raditz, the collateral damage here could be extensive and innocent lives could be lost.

Flaring her own ki Chi-Chi knocked Raditz up, taking him skywards, before snapping her head towards her friends. "Follow me, _NOW!"_

They obeyed, flying after her as she charged up another blast of ki, sending Raditz rocketing through the air out of control. Each time he managed to get some footing and recover, another blast or strike threw him back again, further and further towards the city line. The Saiyan wasn't even a challenge.

The latter being thrown away far rougher than he would've liked, Raditz managed to take up a stance against them. He was bloody-nosed and beaten, but in good enough spirits to still send a smirk their way, knowing full well the prince would turn the tables soon enough.

"You know I can't beat you girlie; that's not my job," He remarked at the woman floating there with the other humans. "So how about not taking it out on the messenger? I'd rather stick around for the show."

Chi-Chi knew he was right, but she didn't have the time to think of a comeback to retort with; at least he hadn't been smart enough to figure out what she was doing.

They were just on the edge of the city now, a mile or so away from being out of it completely. It wasn't good enough, but they had to make do with for the powerful energies she'd been sensing coming closer, _had arrived._

The group of Z fighters raised their guard, as two figures bathed in a blue aura shot towards them like two fireworks, the shockwave left in their wake rippling outwards, shaking the buildings and making the ground tremble as screams erupted from civilians below.

As the saiyan prince came to a stop with Nappa, he kept his hands clenched at his sides while taking in the figures in front of him. There was a short bald man, a deadly pale skinned child, a shaggy haired male with scars on his face, and another male with three eyes, but the last one he knew from his planet: the female, Chi-Chi.

 _How is she alive? This doesn't make sense._ He knew she had to be dead, for she had been in the vicinity where the massive blast from that bomb had devastated part of his kingdom. Kakarot's own distraught nature was reason enough to believe that something had befallen the female as he was in confinement, tortured to the brink of death. His ex-sparring partner was no bluffer, so how was this woman alive? Was it those self-healing qualities he had seen her achieve in the tournament…?

The humans now stuck between three saiyans, turned back to face the prince. Krillin felt a bead of sweat run down his head as he was face to face with Vegeta. Tien and Yamcha were both just as speechless, for all of their preparation seemed for naught as the aura of energy from Vegeta alone was staggering. Kakarot had been powerful, so was Chi-Chi…but Vegeta was something else.

"Raditz…where are _they?_ " The cold gaze of the prince did not leave the earthlings as he spoke to his informant for the woman and his son.

"Fine. Gine will keep them safe." Raditz cracked his neck as Vegeta let out a breath and he continued. "There's only her, the two runts, a sickly woman and the blue haired one's mother left inside the large domed yellow building called the Capsule Corp; you can't miss it. They have ki tracking devices hidden, but I don't see it being any problem for you."

"Where is your brother? Why is he not here defending them, or has he realized the price of his defiance?" Vegeta hadn't even detected the presence of Kakarot, after many years of sparring and training together he was used to the aura of people around him and was well familiar with Kakarot's energy to pick him out among the rest.

To say Vegeta was surprised not to find him itching for a fight slightly confused the prince, for everything he had done to him, he would've assumed that Kakarot would want some payback, or at least a good fight.

"Don't know; haven't seen him a few days. But even if he did appear he's not going to be much of an obstacle to deal with. My supposed brother has lost all of his memories and has resorted to playing house on this planet." Raditz snorted in disgust, for the image of his happy go lucky brother still vexed him greatly.

"No matter," Vegeta dismissed as he looked towards Chi-Chi. "I can tell you've gotten stronger—a great deal. I suppose Kakarot knew you had some potential, but you have no chance against me."

Chi-Chi snorted through her nose. "So what? I should just fall to my knees and beg for mercy?" She dropped back into her stance allowing her body to slowly flare red as she let her kaio-ken surge around her. "I won't let you hurt my friends and family, Vegeta. Especially since all you care about is your own pride."

She watched the prince's lip twitch in disgust.

"Insolent little girl, you should-" Nappa shouted out, preparing to move forward but was quickly stopped as Vegeta's hand shot out in front of him.

"I don't allow anyone to speak for me, and if Kakarot's toy thinks she is my better, then I shall enjoy breaking her down." His hand drew back and he pointed a finger straight at Chi-Chi. "I shall deal with you first, then I will find the woman and my son," Vegeta declared, his blue aura enveloping his body. "Nappa, Raditz, deal with them in my stead. This shouldn't take long."

Chi-Chi and Vegeta did not hesitate as both crashed into one another, her Kaio-ken surrounding her as they met head on. Chi-Chi swung first, her fist barely scratching the prince's face as he knocked her arm away and caught her flush in the stomach.

The Z-fighters watched as Chi-Chi was hurled backwards, impacting with the ground below with an explosion of dirt and dust. If they expected a reprieve they were mistaken as Nappa charged headlong into Yamcha and Tien, and the two of them were bowled over by the huge saiyan. The two men stunned, the large saiyan took the advantage, as both were then grabbed by the face and swung them downwards into the ground as well, breaking apart fence panels as the pair landed in somebody's backyard.

"Come on you little matchsticks, make this four month journey worthwhile for me!" He roared as he shoved them down harder into the Earth.

Krillin dodged Raditz' simultaneous attack, but Chiaotzu was not so fortunate as he was sent careening down with the other fallen fighters. "Nice move baldy." Raditz smirked as he turned to face the human who held himself up, not showing fear.

"So was that your entire plan?" Krillin growled at him. "Just party on Earth, then once Vegeta arrived to kill us all?"

Raditz rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I don't care for the drama earthling; this isn't personal. It's just doing right by my family. You are fighting to save your people, while I have a mother and a father who need me to do what my prince demands. Because you will not win this fight. You will lose and if I turn against my prince they could die. Perhaps my brother realized the truth, hiding away and doing his best to not get his _real_ family killed." The saiyan spat towards the human, his lips curling back in disgust. "I don't know what you did to turn such a proud saiyan warrior into a blithering idiot, but I won't dishonor my family, my race, or my people. So just lay down and die!"

Krillin dodged the fist that swung past his stomach. He chopped forwards, but was blocked by Raditz as he countered with the same arm. The short man grunted as he was knocked backwards, unable to defend himself in time as Raditz reared back with his other fist and it connected with Krillin's cheek.

Raditz did not let up as he charged at Krillin again, having an idea of the earthling's strengths and weaknesses, for having trained them for a fee. He had been gathering intelligence, and learned a great deal about them as a result. They had been fools to trust him, and even bigger fools to come to him for help.

The two swung at each other in the air, Raditz smirking the entire time as he caught Krillin again with two fists to the stomach, causing the human the double over in the air as he grasped his stomach. The saiyan's leg came upwards, aiming for the top of Krillin's neck, except a burst caught him in the face. Raditz howled out in pain as he pulled backwards, his hands clutching at his face; he could feel his skin burning and smoking!

"I got your back Krillin!" Chiaotzu exclaimed, finally having gotten himself back into the fight after catching an opportunity to catch the long-haired saiyan off guard.

"Thanks buddy," Krillin smiled relieved as the other warrior joined him at his side to back him up.

Their short reunion was broken up by an angry snarl by Raditz. "You shot me in the face! Do you think my lady is going to like that you ruined my meal ticket?"

"You weren't much to look at to begin with Raditz, just a walking pompadour," Krillin jested with a smirk as he knew one thing about this saiyan: he hated insults, especially about his pride and appearance.

"I'll make you pay for that," Raditz threatened, his voice rumbling into a low threatening growl.

The saiyan attacked again, but now with both of the humans prepared, he did not have the same disarming results. Both took to his flanks punching and kicking, not giving him an opportunity to focus on either of them for long, as Krillin and Chiaotzu worked together to keep his focus split. Getting more frustrated, Raditz prepared to attack Krillin after blocking a hook from the man, only to get caught with another blast in the back.

He rocked forwards, only to be hit again, and the saiyan was propelled downwards. With a quick glance and nod to one another, both Krillin and Chiaotzu pulled back their hands and launched a powerful ki blast at where Raditz impacted face first into the Earth. Both yellow beams exploded in contact with the saiyan, creating a plume of dirt and smoke in their wake.

With Raditz down for the count and seemingly out of the fight, the two fighters fist pumped at each other in a brief celebration, before focusing attention towards where they saw Nappa. The pair were quick to realize he was beating the hell out of Yamcha and Tien, and went charging forwards to aid their teammates.

Chi-Chi, in the meantime, had more than her hands full with Vegeta. Grabbing her ankle, he used her like a club and smashed her into anything from rocks to buildings. She could barely keep up with him as he rounded on her again, her arm taking the blow that sent her careening into a highway. She barely missed those speeding vehicles swerving to avoid her as she tumbled, her body tearing up concrete and dirt. She bounced and broke through a metal road divider, rolling to stop at the bottom of an embankment. To say Chi-Chi felt like crap afterwards, was an understatement.

"He's…s-so strong… and fast," She grunted, coughing the dirt from her lungs as she pushed herself up to her knees. Chi-Chi ached all over, cut up with scratches and her head pounding like crazy. If she survived this, she was going to hurt like hell in the morning.

Vegeta slowly descended from the sky, landing right in the middle of the highway, his one hand firing a blast down the roads as to remove the annoyances of the vehicles from his ears and sight. He slowly advanced upon Chi-Chi as the flames of those wrecked vehicles burned with the freshly charred dead, each step thudding down on the surface of that road until he stood at the twisted mangle of the guard railing and looked down upon her.

The crippled sight of her trying to stand made Vegeta curl his lip amused.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat. Is this all the strength you have? I expected more after that show in the Fists of Fury tournament, but I suppose there's little I should expect from a planet full of weaklings."

Anger fueled by his mockery and heartless acts of murder he had just committed, Chi-Chi pushed herself back up onto her feet. Still breathing heavily, she looked Vegeta square in the eyes, determined to put him down before anymore people got hurt. She wasn't backing down, she wasn't going to give up!

"Fine then, I'll just have to try harder." Chi-Chi breathed out, her fists raising up as Vegeta spat off to the side.

"You have no chance harpy. Maybe if you fall to your knees and beg for mercy, I'll let you live with that spawn of yours," the saiyan mocked, his lips twisting into a grin. "If you don't, I'll crush his very skull in front of your own eyes. It'll be punishment for your arrogance, believing you could stand up to your better."

Flaring with ki energy, Chi-Chi blocked him out, concentrating her mind and readying her body.

"Kaio-Ken…times TEN!"

Vegeta was sent flying backwards. For the first time in a long time, he felt the sting of pain caused by someone outside of training. The battles he had fought in space, none of them had made his blood boil or his body clench with the thrum of battle.

He was caught again as Chi-Chi hammered another blow into his face. The prince's body smashed through a tree; his own surprise at being caught off guard kept him from recovering as he was kicked in the sternum, plowing through a small hill before his ki erupted around him.

"That's it harpy! Give me a real challenge!"

A blur of red shot down from the sky as the woman crashed into him, the ground exploding around them throwing up earth and rubble. Chi-Chi's foot carved up the ground around her as she missed her swing, with Vegeta's blow exploding a boulder before they locked hands, her red sparked aura and Vegeta's own blue ki surging as they pushed into one another in a battle of strength.

The prince smirked as he looked at her, resembling the devil in the redish glow of her ki.

"Now I see." The saiyan pushed forwards, shoving Chi-Chi backwards, her feet digging up the ground around her boots as she held her own. "Kakarot did think you could become more than just a little toy, and he wasn't wrong."

"I've always been more than what you've thought you bastard! You're no different than Kakarot!" Chi-Chi shouted, pushing back against him. His momentum stopped, causing Vegeta's brows to press together.

"I am a prince I am nothing like Kakarot!" He shouted back, but she did not budge backwards, the human woman still able to hold out against him.

Chi-Chi growled, as her foot dragged along the ground, taking that step forward. "No, you're more alike than you think! Both of you are just too blind and arrogant to ever see things beyond your own narrow-minded views. Kakarot desired me, just in the same way you desire Bulma! But the only real difference is you just want to kill her because she wanted to be free from you! You could've left us-!" She grinded her teeth and shouted loudly, pushing him forwards. "Left us alone! But that wasn't enough for you. You had to come here to murder her and Trunks because you're too much of a fucking coward and spoiled brat to let her go!" Chi-Chi snapped a fist to the side, and slammed it into Vegeta's cheek.

"Take! Take! TAKE! That's all you saiyans do!" She screamed, hammering him again and again.

Vegeta bent his neck backwards, his forehead slamming into Chi-Chi's. She staggered slightly back by the move, quickly met with a kick to her hip that sent her sprawling out on the ground, her red aura flashing on making contact with the dirt. The energy was to dissipate there afterwards, and though still alive and kicking, the human female didn't get up. The attack had done the trick.

The prince wiped the side of his lip, finding a small stain of blood from the act. His expression contorted in disgust. " I am no coward woman, I am a warrior and a prince. A coward would never correct his mistakes. Your world is far too removed to understand how foolish your own pathetic ideologies are."

"If we're, so pathetic…why did you…did you seek Bulma…? Chi-Chi breathed out in long breaths as Vegeta stood towering over her. _Keep him talking._ It was all she could think to do, hoping to buy herself time. "Why did you lower your guard…to her?"

"You'd never understand my reasons. But then you won't live long enough to care." The saiyan reached down and pulled her up by the neck. "It's a shame that Kakarot isn't here to see you die. After he lost you on Vegeta-sei I never thought I'd seen a more broken saiyan, but even after all the beatings and torture he refused to ever deny you and what he did. It was an admirable quality that I respected. He didn't beg or plead for mercy, he took every beating and punishment that I gave him for you."

What he said struck a cord, made something burn in her chest...but Chi-Chi just glared at him.

"Too bad you won't take yours for Bulma," she said as the saiyan held her higher, his fingers tightening around her throat more as she grabbed at his wrists.

"I can have no weaknesses," Vegeta said simply, coldly.

"Then I hope you rot in hell for murdering your son!" Chi-Chi cursed and spat at him, a small trickle of blood coming from her lips.

"You first bitch," growled the saiyan, his finger tightening beginning to cut off her air supply.

To Vegeta's surprise, Chi-Chi smirked.

"TWENTY!" She managed to choke out as her body erupted in red flames. The prince's grip faltered as Chi-Chi reared back her leg, and struck Vegeta squarely in his family jewels.

The saiyan coughed as he fell forwards from the combination of punches into his unprotected face, as the human drove him into the ground with each bone splitting punch as she drove him several feet into the earth before leaping up into the air. "KAH-ME-"

Vegeta still struggled for air as he fought to overcome the intense agony burning in him.

"HA-MEH-!" A blue orb sparked between her palms as Chi-Chi focused everything on Vegeta.

The prince gripped the ground, a vein of red rupturing in his eyes as his rage overrode his pain.

"HAA-!" Her hands thrusted forwards, and the blue beam of ki left her burning red aura, shooting towards her target below.

Vegeta saw the attack and threw up both of his hands. "You will suffer my WRATH!" He screamed, his own ki exploding upwards, connecting with her kamehameha, the flash of purple shoving forwards as Chi-Chi's own beam sparked against his.

"If you think you are going to beat me with some cheap tricks you are sorely mistaken! I've been holding back so I could savor breaking this planet's strongest fighter! But no more games!" Vegeta's hand pulsed as he threw more of his power forwards. The surge shoved the blue orb backwards, and at such a rapid pace Chi-Chi could barely hold herself from being overwhelmed.

"Too…m-much!" She strained, deflecting to the side at the last possible second, sending the beam firing off into space. Chi-Chi panted and heaved heavily, but her attention snapped back to the figure flying upwards directly at her.

Chi-Chi raised both her arms, blocking the first hit, but could do nothing as Vegeta came at her full force. It hadn't been a bluff, he really had been holding back, and it was revealed in the saiyan's strength. His fist spun her around, his foot slamming into her back and she cried out in pain. Her red aura flickered, but remained intact as Chi-Chi tried to spin around to punch him, but he was already out of reach.

Moving unspeakably fast, the saiyan prince grabbed Chi-Chi by the thigh and shoulder, and slammed her over his knee. Her scream was that of pure agony as her red aura fizzled out along with her voice. The strain of the Kaio-Ken and the damage done was overwhelming her as Vegeta held her up by the face, her body too weak to fight.

"You earned your freedom on my world," Vegeta said, and her eyes squinted at the saiyan through his fingers. "How ironic that on your world I will take it away..."

Chi-Chi coughed as his fist slammed into her stomach, shaking her entire being knocking all the air from her lungs leaving her unable to catch her breath. Vegeta didn't stop, showing no mercy as he struck her again and again, until blood ran from her lips and she almost blacked out. Chuckling at her near lifeless form, Vegeta dropped the human female, watching her fall and crumple on the ground like a broken doll as she impacted with the rocks and dirt.

[***]

In West City inside of Capsule Corp, Bulma was stuck, trapped as a hostage within her own home with Trunks, Gohan, Bhiruo and her mother. Gine wasn't going to let them leave, and although she showed no act of force, Bulma wasn't stupid to know she didn't stand a chance against a saiyan.

"I can't believe you! How can you just do this, you know he's going to kill us." Bulma growled as she held Trunks against her chest, the young boy whimpering as his mind collected that something was upsetting his mother and it frightened him.

"I don't know what the prince's intentions are, but you are a mother are you not?" Gine said in a solemn voice, she held Gohan with her tail. "I have two sons, and a mate that need me right now to do this; even if you hate me, you must understand that I have no choice. If I defy my prince they'll all die." the female saiyan gave her grandson a sad smile, who whined as he looked around for his mother and father. "I know it is unfair to you because you have a good heart Bulma Briefs, but I will not kill my family and my grandson for you."

Bhiruo remained quiet as she kept her hands together on her lap, doing her best to not hyperventilate again. The stress of the day caused her to pass out for a few hours, and when she woke to loud crashing noises and came down to investigate, all _this_ was happening. Her wig was a bit of a mess as she did her best to remain calm, more concerned for the wellbeing of her daughter and grandchild than her appearance at this point.

Bulma shook her head. "So you think that just sitting around will change anything? If Vegeta loses then no one has to die!"

"You would have me kill my prince?" Gine said in disbelief, frowning. "I would not dare harm him. Vegeta is our next king—a great and powerful saiyan warrior. If he is wounded the entire balance of power could be undone. You would leave Broly, the sole heir apparent of his people. It could make things even worse and unstable in the empire."

"Who gives a crap about that!?" Bulma yelled, glaring. "That's how you justify this? How you-"

"No, Leocht told me we would be alright. She said no one would die, and I trust her. I trust her words." Gine gave a stern glare towards Bulma, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to smack the saiyan woman across the face. "Leocht would never lie to me; she is a friend and she's never been wrong. She told me, to keep you here and safe and that's what I'm going to do."

Though there was little for Gine to look at through the walls of that building, she noticed on her scouter one of the large power levels displayed on it were dropping. She did her best to smile down at Gohan and console him, but he could tell much like Gine the current state of his mother as he started to wail and wriggle in his grandmother's arms.

[***]

Chi-Chi was beaten badly, unable to feel her limbs as Vegeta clutched the back of her gi, leaving her to dangle from his grasp helpless. Her head was rolled limply to the side, and the prince sighed, having lost his desire to beat the woman further. For a human she had fought like hell, refusing to bow to him and to give in to his demands like many a weaker saiyan might've done. Her behavior reminded him so much of Bulma, even without her strength. Perhaps it was the female spirit in these human's that made them so unique, but he at least respected it.

Vegeta tossed Chi-Chi into the air, her body seeming to float for several brief seconds as he pulled back his hand, charging up his energy.

"Die with your honor intact harpy!"

As gravity took hold and the human female began to drop downwards, Vegeta's hand released a blast of powerful ki, sending it ripping outwards through the air, aiming straight for her.

Through half-lidded eyes, Chi-Chi's watched as the light surged towards her. She couldn't offer a sound, or gather another ounce of strength to fight as she closed her eyes, preparing to embrace her death a second time as she thought of only her son.

Except, the end never came.

There was an explosion, and silence, but still Chi-Chi remained living, breathing air into her lungs, her heart beating. Her eyes flickered open, and she saw the ground far below, for she was still floating in the air...but now, there was a pressure on her back from arms that gently, but firmly held her upwards. She struggled to see who they belonged to, whose presence it was that cradled her to them, but Chi-Chi's consciousness was fading with her strength.

But she felt their energy. It was light and dark, comfort and fear, pain and love: a perfect harmony of yin and yang. Chi-Chi coughed, as she was held closer to someone's body, her head brought to rest against a warm chest.

"I'm sorry I was late, Chi…" a familiar whispered into her ear. "I needed time to think...A year in the hyperbolic time chamber helped me find the answers I needed, and be strong enough to protect you."

"G...Go…" Chi-Chi started as her face was lifted up, but she was hushed by a soft kiss on her lips. She was flooded with relief, knowing he...he had come back! She forgot about dying, and forgot about Kakarot, because Kakarot wouldn't cradle or speak to her like this; he wouldn't be so gentle and soft. It was Goku, he was here...

They stood a chance now. Goku would...her Goku would…

With a finally last effort, a faint smile was all that could be managed as her eyes fell closed, and Chi-Chi slipped unconscious.

"Shh, I'm here now, Chi-Chi. Just rest now; you fought well," He said reassuringly, holding the exhausted woman protectively in his arms as his black eyes locked on the prince of all saiyans, and a fire of anger within him ignited. "Let me deal with Vegeta."

 **A/N: Yep. :D But... we're missing someone. Don't worry they will be coming back in the future, as well as a bomb none of you will see coming I assure you. :D *Just poking the fire***

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	39. Stage Two and Three

**Stage Two And Three**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of love for the last chapter. I worked really hard on this, as well as my two beta's Lillacsbloom and TsuandesApprentince for going over this extra long chapter. This was supposed to be two separate ones but I kept writing and put them together. So Please enjoy, and give some likes and love to Gokuist and Bluavixen on tumblr for their fanart. Now no more delay's I do hope you enjoy it.**

Kakarot should've exited the room early, but he had wanted every single chance to get stronger, to be better. Ever since Chi-Chi had fled from him, he had thought many times about going to see her, wishing he'd chased after her...but what could he do, when half of him refused to listen? He was torn, and the truth of the matter was, there wasn't anything he could say to undo his mistakes, especially not in the fragile state of mind he'd been in.

He'd taken to the skies hours later, flying aimlessly into the night, unresponsive to the cold as the ground became a grey void below and the smattering of stars seemed distant and lonely. Kakarot didn't know how or when he came to arrive at the lookout, but he had. Perhaps because it was removed from everything else, high up in the sky where he had been flying, that had allowed him to come across it by chance. No, it'd been something much more than sheer luck or coincidence; Kakarot felt like something had been drawing him there, calling him to fly in that direction far above the clouds when he was lost within himself and at a loss for what to do, where to go...

The levitating structure caught his attention immediately and there was an impulse then, the need to land and investigate, so Kakarot did. And while exploring, that's when he met a familiar face: Kami. The guardian had been patiently waiting there at the entrance of that pale, circular building, his wooden staff in hand with his cloaked body bathed in the moon's light, projecting his silhouette across the white tiles with Kakarot's own.

" _Do you remember who I am?"_

 _The question hadn't been a hard one to answer. Kakarot had only ever met the green-skinned man once, but it was an encounter he remembered well._

 _He struggled to find his voice._

" _You were with Chi-Chi, at the house…"_

 _The guardian nodded to this._

" _I take it you have regained everything that you once were? That you are a saiyan named Kakarot?" Kami spoke to him, and held up his hand. "There is no need to explain. I can sense it within you. Your energy has changed."_

 _Something came back, about the old man saying he would 'read his mind' as he put it. Disinterested no longer, Kakarot was left feeling exposed. He could do nothing more than focus on his breathing, his gaze was distant and forlorn, as if staring through Kami into nothingness. Kakarot didn't answer or react as the guardian approached him, the clack of the cane being the only sound that the saiyan could distinguish through the hurricane of turbulence in his own mind._

" _You are not sure; you can not distinguish between yourselves - the two lives you've led?" The elder namek observed, waiting for Kakarot's reaction, but he did not acknowledge anything. Kami had felt it from many miles away, all at once: the screams, rage, pain and sorrow from his suffering, consuming the saiyan who had once harbored a pure spirit during his period of renewed life. All he saw now was the hollow shell of a man barely holding it together._

" _Maybe you should give him one of your pep talks, Kami," interrupted a familiar voice with a snort, as a second namekian approached from off to the side of the pair. "Perhaps it'll do him some good, or make him hurl from what a broken pathetic mess he is; I wouldn't mind seeing the latter."_

 _The guardian looked at his other half with a look of disapproval, shaking his head slightly. "Piccolo, you and I have shared many thoughts and words of late, so why can we not see eye to eye now? Must you really come here to strike a blow to a man whose mind is fragile like glass?"_

" _He ripped my arms off and punched a hole through my stomach the first time we met!" Piccolo snarled venomously with an ill-tempered glance at the saiyan who only flinched. "Formality's out of the question, or should I thank him for all the lovely agony and mockery he inflicted on me?"_

 _The guardian stamped his staff down on the ground, silencing him._

" _Enough Piccolo! If you've nothing better to say, return to your meditation. I need time alone with this soul," Kami declared, to which Piccolo only snorted. Still it did the trick, as the hostile namekian walked away, back towards the lookout._

 _Kakarot could say nothing as he watched him leave, feeling no anger or spite, too numb to the core to care. 'I deserve it,' he reasoned._

 _As if reading his mind, Kami moved towards him. "My, you are a mess aren't you?" A hand rested upon the saiyan's shoulder, with a caring smile shown to him by the guardian. "Come, let us find you a place where you can find answers to the questions you no doubt have."_

 _[***]_

"It's been awhile Vegeta. What's the deal with picking on women who are weaker than you? New hobby?" Kakarot mocked, earning him a snarl from the prince. "Don't worry, I'll give you a real fight. I do owe you a great deal for the all the shit I've been put through, thanks to you."

The prince looked Kakarot over in scrutiny. His clothes were in complete disarray, wearing a shredded shirt hanging on by one shoulder, with a section of his pants missing from one ankle and the other pant bearing numerous holes and rips in the fabric. But the prince could care less about his shabby appearance, for he could see and feel the strength that was resonating in Kakarot. Raditz had informed him that his brother's power was marginally higher than the woman. But that did not appear to be the case now, as his scouter went higher and higher as it observed him.

"So what hole have you been hiding in, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Are these weaklings and their scurrying around rubbing off on you?"

Kakarot didn't answer him. Instead his lips twisted in a sneer. "Popo!" he shouted loudly, and from nowhere, the strange genie like creature appeared behind him. Without breaking eye contact with the prince, Kakarot handed Chi-Chi off to the caretaker of the lookout.

"Dear me. Please, let me get her somewhere safe," Popo said, taking Chi-Chi from the saiyan's arms and then, an instant later, took off for safety in the blink of an eye.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he stared Kakarot down. "If only you would've been a proper saiyan; none of this would be happening."

Yes, the rumors from his people, everything that brought him to this point on an alien planet...all of it stemmed from the oddity that was Kakarot. He was to blame - for all of it! He viewed Kakarot as nothing more than a stain now.

Vegeta continued, a high level of mockery to his tone. "You killed one of our kind from courtship; became a subject of mockery, and this is what you've devolved into? You are a stain upon our people. Even now you look to fight your Prince and future King. What happened to your pride and honor Kakarot?"

Kakarot raised up a clenched fist as his other came up along his chest. "Don't give me that! Our people are nothing more than the new Ice-lings! And my _future King_ is just a child who fears for his own position and status!" His lips pulled back into a scowl. "How many of our people have died at your hands now Vegeta, because of your own 'stain'? Because of your own blue-haired scientist?"

Vegeta spat to the side. "She was a means to an end. Her loyalty gave me power and her knowledge was a valuable asset to my people. If keeping her close meant lowering myself to ensure her loyalty, I did it gladly. What say you Kakarot, when all you did was for your own pitiful reasons?"

"I'm sure that was it, my Prince, with her bathed in your scent," the saiyan said sarcastically. "The way you guarded her and let no one near her, you weren't fooling anybody. You could've bought such loyalty, but no, she had to be yours!"

"Silence!" Vegeta shouted. "You - Kakarot - cannot judge me! You, the low born, who has neither tail nor honor left!" He hissed venomously.

"You're right, Vegeta, I don't have a right to judge you. Rank and royalty aside, we're no different. But at least I'm seeing sense." Kakarot raised his arms, getting himself into a fighting position. "What games has Leocht been playing on you, huh? Did she probe your mind? Tempt you? Deceive you? I know she's already been sinking her claws into you. So at what point did you become the bitch of a bitch?"

Vegeta's fist collided with Goku's guard, shaking it. The look of rage on Vegeta's face said it all to the other saiyan before he spoke it. "You will die Kakarot."

"I welcome you to try!"

The two exploded in a flurry of blows, the ground shaking as they erupted into a battle, the likes of which Earth had never seen.

[***]

Nappa had his hands full in the other part of the city as he fought off the earthlings. It was five against one, for a new fighter had joined in: a green namekian. It was one attack after the other, as he was caught from the side by a blast from Chiaotzu who kept engaging him at range, but not allowing him to get close enough to strike the little dwarf down.

Krillin drilled into his back, shattering off another section of his armor. Nappa swung around to hit him, but missed yet again and was smashed across the face a second later by Piccolo, who caught him with a kick. The bodyguard was knocked off balance as he stumbled backwards.

"You bastards!" He roared slamming both of his hands together, the shock wave forcing back Yamcha, who'd been rushing at him, but Tien came back again to replace the man, landing a blow flush to his head.

The saiyan stumbled forwards, his fingers pressing together as he felt his temper fraying. Dammit, he needed space!

"Get back you idiots!" Piccolo shouted to the others, and the group of Z-warriors surged backwards as Nappa unleashed a devastating attack. Huge chunks of the ground tore up, until it exploded skywards, a plume of smoke, dirt and debris orbiting the saiyan, giving him a solid ring of protection as he kept them at bay.

Making use of the distraction, Nappa flicked on his scouter, scanning it towards Raditz's location. The saiyan was low on the power reading, and it made him snort in disgust. Even for a weak saiyan it was pathetic.

 _He got soft._

But Nappa wasn't going to waste an advantage. He knew these earthlings weren't going to risk innocent lives like many alien races in their place, so if he had to fight dirty, then he damn well would!

Jumping into the air, Nappa charged up his ki and quickly shot backwards towards the city.

He was immediately pursued as expected, and the large saiyan turned backwards, catching Tien and Piccolo as they tried to get the jump on him. His shoulder struck Tien flush, sending him careening into the ground, while Piccolo was hit by a chop to the neck and he plowed into the side of a building.

"Shit! Shit!" Krillin repeated as Nappa landed in the middle of an intersection. There was a smirk on the saiyan's face as cars blared their horns at him, so Nappa, in response, grabbed the cars one at a time with his bare hands and started chucking them at the Z-fighters like a screwed up game of frisbee.

"Here, catch!"

Each one grabbed the vehicles that were tossed their way, doing their best to prevent the people who were screaming inside from having an explosive or crushing death.

"This is at least amusing, you gotta admit!" Nappa bellowed laughing as he chucked another car towards the group. Nappa quickly understood the limits that these 'human' defenders would go to.

"Enough!" Yamcha shouted charging forwards, his fists ready as he jumped into the air. The sea of people who had previously run for cover indoors, watched from windows and doorways as the two began to slug it out in the city.

Yamcha was like lightning, nailing Nappa across the chest in a quick fury of punches as his patented wolf fang fist scratched the burly warrior. Nappa tried to drop a massive blow onto Yamcha's head, but he ducked to the side as the saiyan's fist imbedded in the concrete.

"Stop moving so I can actually hit you!" Tearing a chunk of debris from the ground, the saiyan hurled a the block of concrete in Yamcha's direction, forcing the man to block it rather than have it stray off and kill someone. The human's fist slammed into the attack, breaking it into chunks of rock, yet the pause gave Nappa time he needed to gain on him.

"Shit!" Yamcha threw his arms up to block, but it wasn't enough. He was batted into the side of a restaurant by the saiyan in a heartbeat, smashing through the window and crashing into the counter wall inside, startling those sheltering within the building as screams erupted.

With a snicker, Nappa pulled his hand back to finish the job, only to be rushed by Krillin and Tien. The two quickly knocked the giant off his balance, forcing him to focus attention back on them.

"Bah!" The saiyan shouted, firing a blast at the two humans. Krillin took it upon himself to catch the ball of energy and hurl it upwards into the sky. It exploded in the air shattering the windows of the buildings around them. Terrified shouts and screams sounded in the surrounding area, but Krillin did not have time to focus on anything other than Nappa right now. The people would be alright; they had to make sure of that!

Chiaotzu joined in the battle alongside Piccolo after the namekian recovered and rejoined the fight with Tien. Each one delivered a stinging a blow to the saiyan, giving it their all while the three-eyed man leapt into the air and snapped his fists together.

Aware of what their friend was up to, the group of fighters kept at it, with Krillin kicking the back of Nappa's knee making him stagger while Piccolo swept in and struck the saiyan across the face, knocking him down onto his back.

That allowed Chiaotzu and the others to pull back. Tien finally had the big saiyan in his sights.

"TRI-BEAM! HA-!"

"Wha-" was all Nappa got out before he was slammed by the oncoming attack. The saiyan threw his arms up to protect himself, to attack, to do something! But he could do nothing as he was hit again and again, each blast feeling as if he was being cooked alive! Damn it hurt, it fucking hurt!

"TRI-BEAM HA!" Tien continued to fire off his attacks, each one cutting and burning deep into the flesh of the saiyan who cried out in agony. With every blast he was sent deeper into the ground, deep enough for a grave.

"Now Krillin, hit him!" Piccolo ordered as Krillin jumped and raised his hand. The short man's palm spread flat as he focused, a disc of pure energy forming, spinning, a weave of rich yellow light.

"What are you-?" Nappa managed to gasp out, when he was rocked by another blast from the three-eyed human.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin yelled and swung his arm forwards, firing the glowing disk towards the currently stuck Saiyan.

It shot at Nappa, spinning with the speed of a buzzsaw. Reacting instinctively he moved to deflect it, but he was caught again by Tien's wrecked attack that brought Nappa slamming down to his knees. The saiyan's eyes went wide, as the disc cut straight towards him and he could do nothing about it.

"Double SUNDAY!" A voice shouted as two beams ripped through the clouds, slamming into Krillin's attack. To the surprise of the others, the explosion knocked the disc into the air where it dispersed harmlessly, and several heads turned to see a bloody, bruised, and very angry Raditz.

"About time you incompetent fool!" Nappa barked as the other saiyan floated down and took up position behind him.

Raditz ignored the insult as he continued to breathe heavily through his nose. "You humans don't know just who you're fucking with! But let me reacquaint you!"

The brawl re-erupted in the street between the fighters, with rest of the civilians looking on from a distance cowering for their own safety, all the while unable to understand or comprehend battle raging on in their city.

Shooting across the sky, Raditz grabbed Chiaotzu by the ankle as he tried to flee, and swung him into a lamppost. There was a painful resounding gong of his head, bending metal on contact that would've killed any average human, yet Chiaotzu though slightly disorientated, just managed in shaking it off. Yet the pale dwarf wasn't quick enough to react when the saiyan was on him again, preparing to do him more harm.

"Oh no you don't!" Krillin smashed into Raditz from behind sending him plowing into an unattended Kiosk near to where Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo were squaring off against Nappa and struggling to keep the man at bay. With his fellow saiyan now present, his confidence and strength had seemed to have grown tenfold, unresponsive to the severe burns hot red on his cooked flesh as if they were nothing.

"Come on, is that all you've got!?" Nappa taunted at the group of fighters he'd forced back, grinning like the piece of work that he was.

"Damn it, what is this guy made of? And I thought Kakarot was bad," Yamcha grimaced gathering himself up.

"He is a strong opponent, I'll give him that," Tien said, cracking his neck. "I need to get him with another dozen Tri Beam or so. That seemed to do the trick-"

"He'll just anticipate it; you won't even get close. I got a better idea," Piccolo whispered to the two of them. "Keep him busy while I gather my energy."

The two men looked cautiously between each other, surprised Piccolo had even helped them out as much as he had already. With the fate of the world at stake, even somebody like him had chosen to step in. Still, neither of them fully on board with his eagerness to be a team player.

 _Screw it! If he wants to help then he wants to help. So long as he doesn't turn any attacks on us, I'm just peachy._

"Alright, you got ten seconds Piccolo," Yamcha growled as he charged towards the saiyan. Nappa's bellowing cry met Yamcha's head on as both clashed, quickly followed by Tien leaping into action.

Piccolo pressed his fingers to his forehead, having little time to focus as he prepared to unleash his most powerful attack in hopes of bringing at least one of the saiyans down. He and the others were at a disadvantage in this fight. Raditz and Nappa were stronger together than all of them put together without that woman and Kakarot here. He just hoped that they would get some much needed aid soon.

[***]

Vegeta slammed Kakarot into the ground, his fist driving into his stomach as he drove him upwards into the air and down again, flush back to the rocks and dirt. "Ungrateful bastard!" Vegeta roared as he slammed down his other fist, but missed as Kakarot shucked his head to the side and hit the prince in the side.

He rolled several times as Kakarot caught him with a kick, knocking him higher into the air. Rocketing upwards several hundred feet, Vegeta soon recovered and shot back down, and the powers of the two saiyan's collided.

Kakarot's face rocked backwards as he was hit, but he pushed through the pain and punched Vegeta in return. Both slumped, the senses knocked out of them for a brief second while neither bothered hiding their disgust towards the other.

"How long did it take, Vegeta? Until everyone knew?" Kakarot growled as he pulled back and slammed his knuckles into Vegeta's palm, seeing the prince's fingers wrap over the top of his own fist. "A day? A few weeks? A month!? It must've been so hard to be rejected by her right? That a woman would deny you?" His smirk peeled back as Vegeta's eyes began to see nothing but red.

"Shut your mouth Kakarot! You should spare your breath so that I can hear you scream when I rob you of life!" Vegeta's fist was easily caught by Kakarot as both glared at the other.

Kakarot's body trembled holding back the prince's strength, chuckling. "How does it feel to be betrayed Vegeta? To have Leocht warp your mind and soul like she did me? I know she did it to you, because I see the same thing in your eyes that were once did in mine!"

Vegeta's hand began to glow with ki around Kakarot's fist, and a burst of energy exploded around them, their bodies vanishing in the flash as their screams tore free.

The world shook as both took to battle, and the two unstoppable forces collided once again. Vegeta blasted through a mountain, Kakarot's foot shoving into his stomach as he exploded out the other side. Whirling up, Vegeta was shot back into the air as Kakarot windmilled his legs, the prince hovering in the air as he gathered himself again. Kakarot screamed at him, shooting towards him, but his fist just missed Vegeta when the prince punched the blow to the side.

"Take this!"

His knee crashed into Kakarot's spine, knocking him forwards, before Vegeta gathered a blast of ki in his hand and fired it into his unprotected back. Kakarot was sent flying down into the ground, but Vegeta left nothing to chance. He drew up both his hands and with a strained roar, unleashed a volley of blasts towards the saiyan's impact point, showering him in hundreds of ki blows that bombarded the area.

"I will destroy you, Kakarot!" Vegeta roared, pulling back both of his hands. "If it means destroying this whole damn world here and now then I will do it! I will have nothing to hold me back, I shall become the perfect warrior that I was before!"

From below, Kakarot stood unhindered on his feet. His burned forearms still smoking slightly from the assault, he peered through his guard at the prince still determinant and ready to fight. "Go ahead Vegeta, show this planet just how powerful you really are. Do what Frieza tried to do to our planet, and all because he was afraid! AFRAID OF US!"

Kakarot drew back his hands behind him, charging up blue orb of energy glowing more intensely by the second.

"Afraid, is that what you think I am as well? Please, I'm not afraid Kakarot. I am the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta bellowed, his hands sparking with his own building energy purple as he prepared to counteract the saiyan's attack.

"Sure you keep telling yourself that!" Kakarot snorted as, he stared squarely into the prince's onyx eyes continuing to shout up at him from where he was in the air. "But you _are_ afraid, because so was I! You're here for her, and you'd do anything to have her just like I did for Chi! You want Bulma, you want to have the life you had before, but you've blinded yourself to your heart and ignorance!"

"You are the ignorant one! I have no heart!" The prince screamed and threw his hands forward. "So taste oblivion! GALICK-GUN!"

"KamehameHAAA!" Kakarot fired his beam upwards, and his energy and Vegeta's slammed into one another in the sky. Purple and blue sparked as both beams pushed into one another in a battle of strength. Both saiyan gave it everything they had, Vegeta straining out a cry while Kakarot pushed forwards, gritting out a scream.

Some safe distance as spectators to the otherworldly fighting, a battered Chichi struggled to her feet, almost falling to her knees again if another wasn't there to support her up.

"Please Miss, lie down. You're not well enough to fight," Mr. Popo said to the side of her, but Chi-Chi shook her head, recovering her balance and stability once more. No, she wouldn't be a spectator to this. She ached all over, but it was nothing new, nothing she hadn't faced before to stop her being out of the fight. No injuries were going to keep her down

 _I'm not done yet!_

The caretaker of the lookout, watched in great confusion as the woman covered in blood grit and grime raised her hands up above her head, holding them outstretch to the sky. Her mind focused, her body clear, Chi-Chi allowed herself to listen to the world around her. She could hear the wind, the water, and the ground beneath her, feel the energy pervading through every living thing. She did not demand power, she simply asked, for anything to lend her a piece, just a portion of their energy.

A white aura began to surround her body, making her glow as she felt that energy being given to her, becoming one with her, body and soul. Chi-Chi wasn't a slave to her own hatred anymore. She still had fears, doubts, and everything else that made her human, yet she acted not out of hate, but with a desire to protect and save her family and friends, and their world. Her home that had suffered horribly once before, she wouldn't let that happen again.

The sun shined down around her as her body began to glow more and more brightly, the white sparkling energy flowing up and through her like blood in her veins.

"Thank you mother Earth, I promise not to waste your gift." She said calmly as she brought both of her hands together. The image of her son, her mother and father in her mind, they allowed her heart to remain pure and focused. She concentrated on Gohan so hard, until she finally felt the power pull and snap.

Her hand outstretched and with a shockwave that rippled outwards, there before her Chi-Chi held a large ball of pure energy.

"My goodness Chi-Chi, what is that?" Popo asked in awe of the ability as he moved back a step.

Chi-Chi's eyes opened and she saw the orb there in front of her: the pure raw power from planet Earth. "It's a spirit bomb. It's one of King Kai's greatest techniques…one that I never managed to do until today." She smiled in accomplishment as she turned her hand over and held up the glowing orb in wonder of her own ability and the beauty of the purity of that spirit bomb. "The planet gave me this energy. I won't let it go to waste…."

"But you've still not recovered Chi-Chi. Are you sure?" Popo asked with genuine concern, but woman only nodded her head, bearing a look of determination he knew well from seeing her train. "Then I wish you luck." He said bowing slightly as Chi-Chi smiled.

Just as that happened the entire planet was rocked as two massive beams of energy slammed together. The bright glow of purple and blue energy sparked just beyond the horizon. The surge in power levels drew all eyes towards the two beings battling each other with everything they had.

Kakarot shoved forwards, his worn boots dragging against the dirt as he took a step, by slow step. "You've beaten me every single time Vegeta, but that ends today! And you want to know why? Because now I understand what it's like to have power and how to use it!"

Vegeta ignored Kakarot's babbling as he unleashed another scream. _The fool is mad; he believes that he understands what power is? Ridiculous! I know what real power is! I had the universe ready to bow before me. Now what have I earned for all of the work I have done? Thanks to him it amounts to nothing!_

"How dare you preach to me. You've never lived my life Kakarot! You've never lost everything that you've spent your entire life building-WHAT YOU WERE BORN FOR!"

Kakarot's advance was stalled as both kept their focus and continued channeling more and more energy into their assault.

"I've lost more than you Vegeta..."

"No! You haven't Kakarot. I've lost my own inheritage; my standing position as future king. Even my own people have turned their backs on me! You can't imagine the shame it's brought me, when I was born to be one of the greatest in the universe. All of it's been stripped away because of the words of others! Not in battle, not in glorious combat, but by words alone!"

Kakarot stopped squinting through his eyes as he peered through to the man he'd worked for and once pledged his life too. "It was because of her, but you would've given anything to have her back. You had something more precious than your title, because I know what it felt like to lose something more dear to me than you can ever imagine. I lost my family Vegeta! In the same way you're about to lose yours, but it will be by your own hand!"

His words were getting to the prince, his energy beam faltering, beginning to be pushed back.

"Shut up!" Vegeta roared. "You know nothing about me! NOTHING!"

"Stop lying to yourself!" Kakarot pulled back his hands, allowing his ki to push outwards as Vegeta's own control had begun to slip. "You're holding back Vegeta. You don't want to kill her, and you won't kill me! But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you WIN!" He screamed, and intensified his surge of blue ki energy.

Vegeta's body shook as he watched his own attack being overtaken. _Am…I holding back?_ His jaw slumped slightly open as the notion. Didn't he travel all this way to kill her and take back his rightful place as a saiyan prince? Didn't he desire that?

In that moment of confused thought, the prince's attention slipped with his energy, and so did Kakarot fully overpower him. The attack soon flooded around him in a burst of light and Vegeta was sent skywards, the beam tearing at him as he was blasted into the heavens. Only the sound of the prince's ragged cries could be heard as he was carried high up into the sky, and disappeared with that energy.

There Kakarot remained, rooted in the spot as he saw the form of his prince carried away. There was no satisfaction, glory, or feeling of dominance here as he might've once felt years ago in the victory of battle. His old sparring partner was gone.

 _I'm sorry Vegeta…_

Exhaustion hitting him, Kakarot lowered his hands and dropped to his knees, still breathing heavily for having put almost everything he had into that final attack. He was beaten head to toe by the prince, and felt he had not much more to give...what did he not expect next was who joined him, already smelling her before she touched down on the ground nearby.

A bit ragged looking with the top of her gi ripped, revealing the tops of her mounds, she walked towards him. Blood on her split lip, and hair matted with dirt on her cheeks, she was still a wonder to behold. Kakarot could never have seen a more beautiful sight, for Chi-Chi had walked through hell and still remained on her feet even now. She had fought against the prince of all saiyans and managed to hold her own for a time, and far better than many could've done so in her place. He was proud of her for that. Truly, there couldn't be a finer woman than she.

Yet, as she stood there with those unreadable eyes, the saiyan looked to what was in her hands and felt his admiration fade slightly, shifting to something else resembling acceptance. A massive glowing orb of pure energy was held within her grasp, and even from here, Kakarot could sense it would do more than its share of damage to a saiyan. In his state, he would be hard pressed to stop her, should she exact her revenge Chi had threatened on him so many times in the past.

But…that was fine. If she wanted to kill him, then he would let her and accept his punishment. As long as it was her, he could face death.

Kakarot smiled, relaxing down where he sat on the ground as he combed the bags out from his face that only fell back in place thanks to their abnormal spikiness. With a light chuckle, his dark onyx eyes shined up at her with a variety of emotions of admiration, respect, and the strongest one of all: Love.

"You did well, Chi. I'm proud of you."

Chi-Chi looked down at him, her hand still holding the spirit bomb. The saiyan looked beat up, but not any worse off than she was. He could've done something, but he didn't put up any sort of a fight. He didn't get mad at her, didn't plead with her at the looming threat she posed with that energy in her grasp…he just, sat there.

This was the saiyan who hurt her, who stole her away into a life of slavery and abuse, with claims he would die for her. But he was also the man she met in the woods with her son; that kind, gentle spirit that won her over with his good will and loving nature, always vowing to do what was best for her and Gohan. Chi-Chi stared at that saiyan in front of her now, and she couldn't tell who was there.

Her grip on the spirit bomb remained unyielding, her body tensed frozen in its place from where she stood as her heartbeat raced.

"Are…are you Goku or Kakarot?" Chi-Chi asked quietly, her lips slightly trembling as she looked down upon the man who she both loved and loathed.

Kakarot smiled slipped away as he bowed his head, staring down at the ground with a perplex seriousness there as he put great thought into her question.

"I am me," he said, looking back up towards her with a slight curve raising the corners of his mouth, yet a sorrow plagued within his gaze. "It took me a long time to figure that out, that I'm not Goku or Kakarot…I'm just, me. I'm not really sure of it myself to be honest; I was in the time chamber a long time, but it helped me find myself, thanks to Kami."

"Kami…"

The hyperbolic time chamber, yes, she had a vague memory of the saiyan mentioning it before she blacked out. So Kami had been the one to help him? That explained Mr Popo being here, but Kami had really gone out of his way to help him?

Chi-Chi swallowed the lump in her throat, beginning to feel herself shake from the great weight of emotions and memories pushing her towards a choice she wasn't sure how to make.

"I…I don't…" She found it hard to get her mouth to work the way she wanted, as she held onto that spirit bomb for dear life. Chi-Chi wanted to say how she felt, that she was grateful that he had came and saved her life…but, she wanted to yell at him, for him to be responsible for everything he had gone to her! How could she even live with herself, little less bring herself to still love the man who did all those things to her. She couldn't pretend it was another life, another person anymore…

If it was Goku that was one thing, but if this was Kakarot then…then…

"Do it."

Chi-Chi flinched at the saiyan's words, the surrender on his face painful to even see. She watched as he rose upwards from the ground and he stood in front of her with his defenses down, doing nothing to escape.

He smiled to her almost sadly.

"You need this, Chi. So just-"

"KAKAROT-!" The voice ripped from the clouds as both of their heads snapped upwards. They spotted the figure floating just above them at the same time, the man bloody faced, his armor shredded, but very much alive.

"No. I hit him dead on! He shouldn't have been able to come back from that!" Kakarot exclaimed as he looked at Vegeta, the prince's expression filled with raged and ready for another fight.

 _Never to be seen again, so ends your ballad. The song and legacy of the mighty saiyan prince. For you shall die, and your son: slain by the hand that you once trusted. Never shall you see her, while you cry for the son you do not know. The woman you once held in your arms, she will be gone, her life taken and snuffed out_

"You think I'm going to let you get away with this? I will never allow you to take her from me!" Vegeta's hands shot forwards. "I'll kill anyone who tries to steal Bulma from me. She is my woman! _Mine!_ " His fury was blinding him to everything else.

Chi-Chi's eyes shifted to her hand as she looked at the glowing spirit bomb, before focusing back towards Vegeta. The prince's own hands flickered with ki energy, and her eyes narrowed, her lips pulling back into a scowl at the thought of her blue-haired friend.

"No Vegeta! She is not yours!"

 _She will stop you. You will die alone, all alone…poor poor Vegeta, the failure. You will have nothing!_

The taunting voice in the prince's mind didn't stop as he threw his hands to the side, and slammed them together in front of him. Vegeta's brows twitched, his teeth locking together. "How dare you-!"

 _All alone, the final saiyan prince._

He shook his head trying to push the voices away, focusing on the ball of bright energy the female was holding. The woman…the black haired harpy, when did she gather that attack!?

 _Are you going to die? Will you lose everything?_

It was clawing inside of his head, the pounding and burning within him fought against it.

A burst of light flashed in front of him and the world suddenly became a gray landscape. Time stood still as if everything were locked in stone, the shadows spreading and winds becoming non-existent.

Vegeta's eyes scanned past the ashen gray forms of Kakarot and the woman, his eyes peering at a person that stood just beyond the light, hiding in the shadows.

"I see you Vegeta." The shape had no context but a swirling mass. He could see the eyes and in them he saw himself, his people, and many others.

The prince struggled to speak, to make sense of what was happening. Was he truly going mad? Had he already died, and been sent towards the grounds of purgatory?

The mass approached him, it's shape not defined as light and shadow surrounded it on all sides as it spoke. "Why have you come to me?"

Come to her? He was supposed to be fighting…he was on Earth. He had not come here. He pulled his gaze away from the shapeless mass in front of him, and to the side Vegeta was alarmed to sight the form of Leocht floating before him. Her face was covered by a mask, obscuring her eyes, nose and horns, leaving only the bottom of her jaw exposed to speak. A pair of massive wings extended upwards from her back, nearly eight feet in height as they remained tucked behind her back, as if the need of those wings alone were not needed for her to levitate there unassisted.

"What? What are you?"

"I see you Vegeta." The world around them moved, like a blur on a newsreal, the world stretched until it became another. The prince blinked as the form of Leocht raised her arm and offered him the image in front of him.

Sitting on the bed, a child clutched against her breast, a look of regret and determination was on the woman's face. He knew that look well, for he had seen it on several security cameras during the day she disappeared from him to work.

"Bulma…" the prince whispered, his breath leaving him at both the sight of her and his son. They were without color, without life, perhaps nothing but a delusion of his ever deteriorating mind.

Still he reached out to touch her, to desperately feel her hair and skin between his fingers. He remember the months before when she no longer shared his bed, how he once slept alone, the smell of their lovemaking long faded from his washed sheets. Her scent had gone and passed, as if she had never existed, only there to tease him in his dreams.

Nothing had been as pure, radiant, or as beautiful as her. She had brought something to his life nobody else could, that none were worthy of, and he didn't, couldn't…

He touched her cheek, and as he did her body fractured with cracks, spreading through her body down to the infant in her arms. And in an instance, they shattered, blowing away like dust on the wind.

"NO!" Vegeta panicked, trying to catch the shattered remains of that blue-haired woman and their son, but the pieces only broke beneath his touch. He watched as the ashen sand faded from his gloves, gone, never to be his.

Overtaken with horror, Vegeta fell to his knees his hands, trembling as the pain consume him.. "Don't take her from me again... " He almost begged, his breathing becoming sharper, almost struggling to breathe as he covered his face.

"What will you give to save her Vegeta? To keep her safe?"

Moving his hands from his face he saw her kneeling in front of him. He found his throat tight, his lips trembling as he stared at the figure of Leocht. Her wings spread from her back, smiling at him all the while.

"Vegeta, if you don't live Nappa will kill her. He fears for your sanity, and believes it will be saved with only her death," she spoke as Vegeta felt something pulling inside of him: pure anger at the saiyan he once trusted.

"The ash in your fingers will soon be her fate, and your son's. Never will you feel her skin upon your fingers, see her smile, or hear her voice that calmed you so in the evening. You'll never hold your son in your arms, or be a father ever again Vegeta…"

The flap of wings echoed in that timeless world as the seeress rose up from the ground and took flight. Vegeta tried to reach for her, but she was beyond him. "What are you?"

Higher and higher Leocht flew, with her smile upon her lips as she spoke her final words of parting.

"I'll see you Vegeta."

The world around him returned as the blue orb rushed towards him. He could only blink before it connected with him. As he was engulfed in the sparking power all around him, Vegeta did not feel the pain. He did not hear the armor around his body being torn away and the burning of his flesh.

His eyes were filled with tears for the first time in his life, rushing through him the realization of failure would mean Bulma's death, his son's death. His most trusted bodyguard and lieutenant would snap her neck and that of the boy without remorse. Many times he had imagined killing her, setting himself free from the spell she had cast upon him, while other times Vegeta wished to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He longed to have her back in his bed asleep next to him, where he could feel her gentle breathing and heartbeats, smell her freshly washed hair, or the grime and grease from a hard day's work.

All of it were the things he'd missed, that he needed to be, _happy_. To feel something more than just what he was supposed to do, and be. He wanted to see his son and not just in illusions, he wanted to raise him, he wanted them both! Bulma was nothing ordinary, for everyday she was there, had made him feel more alive and powerful than in years past being raised as a prince.

He wanted to have that time back…he wanted…

 _She's going to die… you must make your choice._

"No…I won't let you!" Vegeta screamed through the pain of the energy burning all around him as he let his eyes roll back in his head. An uncontrollable power coursed through his body, sparking from deep within, his anger only fueling the flames.

Nappa killing her, their son...the image alone burned itself into his mind and made him go berserk!

His voice exploded as he cried out the woman's name, the woman who made him feel alive, and in that moment it consumed him, filled his entire being.

"BULMA!"

A brilliant golden light erupted from the prince, overwhelming the spirit bomb to have engulfed the prince as he surged with greater strength and power.

"W-what…" Chi-Chi stepped back, realizing something was wrong a moment too late. A golden light exploded from inside the spirit bomb she'd flung at Vegeta, throwing out energy everywhere.

It was heading straight for them.

She cried out, having no time to escape when Kakarot moved in front of her, shielding her body with his as the eruption of ki smashed into him. The saiyan broke out in a scream as the pair were sent flying a few feet before Chi-Chi slammed into the ground with Kakarot landing atop her unresponsive.

The explosion of power from her spirit bomb finally dissipated like stardust, but through the chaos of all the ki energy she could still hear the intense cries of Vegeta. Calling for the name of her friend.

"BULMA-!" The prince rocketed from the battleground, his mind knowing exactly where to go as he tore through the air faster and faster. He didn't feel anything, he didn't care about the battle with Kakarot. He just wanted to save her!

[***]

Nappa had left Raditz to deal with the humans. The beleaguered and battle tired Saiyan coming to the place where all of the problems had started. He held his injured ribs [broken no thanks to that namekian] as he pulled back his other hand, and blasted a chunk free from the exterior of th building. The sound of panic that erupted shortly aftewards and the wails of children told him he had assumed right.

With a small jump he landed on the second floor after smashing through a window, where he was greeted by the sight of four women: three humans and one saiyan. In addition to the ladies, there two the half-breeds children evident by their unusual smell and saiyan tails.

"Well now, I guess I arrived to do what should've been done," Nappa spat out as he wiped his jaw with the back of his hand smirking at the fear that showed on their face. "I realized the Prince had grown too attached to you, so I'll have to put a stop to that."

Gine immediately handed Gohan over to Mrs. Briefs who was backed against the wall, her blue eyes visible as she looked at the hulking monster in front of her. Gohan's childish wails erupted in the woman's arms, as if he too could tell something bad was happening.

The saiyan female rushed over holding out her arms in protection.

"No! I won't let you touch them Nappa. Only the Prince-" Gine was swiftly cut off as the larger built saiyan punched her to the side. Her body crashed into a bookshelf, crumbling to the floor as Nappa advanced on her slowly.

"I'm doing Vegeta a favor. Now don't interfere again you third-class-"

Gine charged at Nappa, unwilling to give in despite her lack of strength. She refused to let herself be attacked without repercussion and with what he intended to do!

She punched him across his ugly face, driving her knee into his stomach, but even wounded as he was, Nappa was still unhindered by her attacks. He grabbed Gine by the throat before she had a chance to dodged and slammed her into the ground, his other fist quickly drilling her thereafter across the temple. And from there on, Gine knew no more as she was knocked unconscious.

Spitting on her motionless body, Nappa turned his attention back to Bulma. The human woman had attempted to run with the others, but the explosion had triggered some faulty lockdown protocol, for try as they might, the automatic door to their only reachable escape wouldn't open.

"Stay away from us!"

"Aw come on it'll be painless. I'm not an animal." Nappa sneered as he took a step towards them, until the only woman without a child in her hands stepped out in front of him. She was pathetically frail, trembling in her skin and he could smell that she had something wrong with her, a sickness.

"Leave them alone," Bhiruo managed to wheeze out, holding out her arms as Gine had done as she tried to block the giant's path.

"Or what? You plan on breathing on me? Because you look barely strong enough to stand! Now move you bitch!" Nappa snarled, shoving her out of the way but she came back and smacked at his face. It didn't hurt him, only annoyed him. And in retaliation, Nappa pulled back his arm and struck her with the back of his hand.

There was the loud cracking of bones as Bhiruo hit the wall, and her lifeless form crashed to the floor. She was dead, her neck twisted at an odd angle along, with half of her body lying twisted from broken bones. One hit was all it took, and she was gone...

Mrs. Brief's let out a shrieked, clutching the wailing Gohan as did Bulma to her son. They couldn't believe, the group of them standing there in shock saw Chi-Chi lying dead on the ground by that monster, and they would be next.

"Annoying weakling," Nappa grumbled, finding it almost laughable at just how easily the woman was broken. "Dammit, I'm not in any mood for this shit."

Bulma, the human woman was trapped, and no one was coming to save her. Nappa relished at the thought as his hand glowed with ki. "I'd normally snap your neck, but that last one was disgusting enough."

The saiyan's words were cruel enough, as bad as his menacing grin. The ki growing stronger, Bulma wrapped Trunks up closer to her in her arms, feel her son cling to her as he wailed fearfully. The best that she could pray for was that he survived, that she was the only other victim in this, and that her son, her mother and the others were spared.

 _Please, don't let him-_

"THAT'S MY BULMA!"

Glass shattered all over the building, as a second later, a wall was blasted apart from the outside. Nappa turned just to see a bright burning light of yellow before it smashed into him, throwing him across the room.

Bulma was blown backwards by the rush of energy, but left mostly unharmed as Trunks let out a sob, for his head had been banged against her elbow as she tried to cover him. His young blue eyes soon opened in confusion, his sniffling growing quiet again as he smelled the air picking up something familiar, like his mother, but...

"You bastard! I trusted you Nappa!" A male voice snarled angrily, one that Bulma remembered that her heart instantly skipped a beat from hearing it.

"Prince, what are you doing? I was only-" Nappa was stopped as he was struck, letting out a strangled cry as flesh and bone were beaten.

Peering across from the rubble desecrated wall, Bulma saw a blond-haired man standing over the unconscious body of Nappa. The man's entire being shook, his fingers twitched and his shoulders as he stood with a slight hunch, as if injured.

Bulma's blue eyes went wide as his head turned towards her, and blue and teal gazed into one another. She hadn't been hearing things before. He was here.

"V-Ve-Vegeta?" She stammered out, unable to move as the prince turned all the way around towards her. Trunks wriggled in her arms, no longer crying, but cooing excitedly as he held out his hands trying to reach out at the saiyan standing across them.

The buzz of energy in the air dwindled out as Vegeta's haired suddenly reverted back to its original color along with his eyes. He moved towards them, slow and steady, his feet almost dragging as her reached for her. Vegeta had done it. He had changed his fate and hers by saving her life. Bulma and their son were okay.

He had never felt so relieved in his life.

"You're…you're alive…Bulma," the saiyan prince spoke, and as he did his entire body slumped forwards and he collapsed to the ground in front of her. Unable to bear the power of a super-saiyan or remain standing any longer, Vegeta was out of energy. Yet, there was a smile on his face as hit the ground, remaining there still on him passing out from exhausted for he had done what he intended to do.

However, where one's celebration ended, another's nightmare began.

Chi-Chi had come returned, forced to leave Kakarot behind with Popo because of his injuries who promised to take him back to the lookout and get him a senzu bean as soon as possible. On entering Capsule Corp through the wrecked hole in the wall, it didn't take her long to find her mother, the sight of the her mangled body on the floor making her go cold.

"No...NO!"

She went running, Chi-Chi's eyes full of tears as she fell to the ground, reaching for the body of Bhiruo, her mother. She was too afraid to hold her, her mother broken neck and limbs so painful looking, she was fearful that even in death it would hurt her. All Chi-Chi could do was hold her hand in hers, feeling herself crashing by how cold her skin was.

A few months and her mother was gone. It was too much, too fast.

"Tell me she didn't suffer? Please tell me!"

Mrs. Briefs came in a rush towards Chi-Chi, seeing her still beaten and battered form. There were tears in the older woman's eyes as she brought an arm around her, still holding Gohan in the other.

"She didn't hon; it, i-it was quick. She didn't...didn't feel anything."

Gohan continued to scream and cry; the combination broke the older woman's focus as her little boy's tail snagged his mother's arm and his small hands grabbed at her. It wasn't his dislike for Mrs. Briefs, but him seeking the security of his mother, along with the support and warmth that he needed. He was an astute boy, and he knew, he knew his grandmother wasn't sleeping.

"Gohan," Chi-Chi whispered, her eyes filling with more tears as she wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him close to her body. She was relieved, to feel him there against her after fearing she'd never get the chance to hold him again, but it didn't take the pain away.

"She, she tried to stop him killing B-Bulma. The big one...h-he just hit her, and she..." Bunny couldn't finish, as her eyes flicked back to her daughter, finding Bulma standing over the unconscious form of Vegeta, staring at him quietly while Trunks kept trying to wrestle free of her grasp.

Why hadn't she…

"Mom…no!" Chi-Chi cried, her head being cradled by Mrs. Briefs who mourned alongside with her. The rush of near death, the explosions in the city, the death, and ultimate climactic rescue, was too much for Brief's to hold back her own emotions. She had not met Bhiruo before, but the sweet frail woman was such a joy, and to see her die like that had been to much.

Bulma finally uprooted herself from that spot as she kissed the top of Trunks head, trying to get him to settle down as she came back over towards the small group of women. Gine remained knocked out on the floor, the massive bruise and swelling on her face was evidence of just how hard Nappa had hit her.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I know isn't the right time but we, we need to get them medical attention. I think they'll be alright, but…" Bulma held off from saying anymore, glancing back at Vegeta, and the piece of work Nappa she hoped didn't wake up anytime soon. "What happened to others, do you know?"

Chi-Chi just shook her head. "No. They're still out there. I was dealing with Vegeta mostly the whole time."

"Dammit…well, we'll have to find out. I don't want that Raditz bastard coming back." Bulma sighed sadly, her voice remaining soft. "What about Goku? Did he finally show up?"

The name alone made Chi-Chi hurt even more than she already was.

"He's… with Mr. Popo right now."

"I see."

Between the tears and small boys, the scene fell silent after that. Nobody spoke or moved, for a they all needed just a moment to recover. With all of the danger passed them and more threats likely to come, they just needed a minute, a minute just to breathe.

 _Clack._

The sound of somebody walking echoed through the building, making all of the three woman look up from where they were, seeking its source. The sound came from the corridor, the noise like the clicking of heels, but heavier.

 _Clack, Clack, Clack._

With it, came along a voice of a woman. Softly humming, the closer it got, the more it sounded like singing.

"I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm and holding you. I'm smiling, too here in my arms."

All of the mother's recognized that tune. They had sang it to their children before, but this one sounded much sadder.

The clacks of feet faded away as the thuds along the carpeted floor came closer towards their room.

"Safe from all harm, holding you, I'm smiling, too. Hush now, my baby, be still, love, don't cry."

Like that the singing suddenly stopped, and thereafter, a pale blue hand came around the shattered door and in stepped a smiling woman. With eyes white, and long unhindered hair hung around her neck, she wore a full white dress around her legs, the woman's white cloak flapping behind her back to obscuring almost everything except her feet and hands.

"For every light there is a shadow…"

Leocht walked inside the room as if nothing was the matter, and strided over to the women who were together. All of them were too transfixed by the sight before them, in shock of her bizarre being and presence as she stopped just next to mangled body of the once sickly frail woman.

"Chi-Chi…do you know what Bhiruo means?" The seer did not turn around as she knelt down to touch the back of the woman's head gently.

There were no words within ChiChi that could come out, there wasn't a proper emotion to convey her feelings, her mind and heart couldn't process any of this.

"Leocht means Light." The seer continued. Smoothing over the woman's entire body, her fingers trailing over it leaving it to glow a brilliant white. Which spread over the Bhiruo's flesh until it all glowed white.

A groan emanated from the other side of the room, as a large hand planted against the ground pushing itself up, but it slipped and fell back down again.

There a cough, and someone spoke, a man. "Damn it Vegeta…you truly have lost it."

Everyone except for Leocht turned to see the bulky form of Nappa crawl up to his knees. His head was still pounding on, the world spinning...

Chi-Chi's heart stopped as her eyes went wide, seeing the saiyan getting back up. Everything in her body began to shake with rage. Her tears were burning, her throat dry, her palms sweaty and her adrenaline increasing as her vision narrowed. Chi-Chi focused on the _thing_ that had murdered her mother, forgetting about Leocht, as she passed Gohan off to Mrs Briefs beside her as she rose up from the ground.

The seer smiled. "Bhiruo means shadow… _my shadow_." Eyes glowing a brilliant gold, the body of Bhiruo in front of her disappeared, becoming nothing more than a shadow against floor. "Let go, Chi-Chi. Become what you must."

It was too much to take. Chi-Chi let out a scream and exploded, charging at Nappa with her hands clenched in fists to strike. The saiyan staggered back in bewilderment, surprise what he saw charging to attack him. He caught of them, that golden hair, wings of pure flames, and a helmet covering a woman's face.

"What the-" was all the saiyan managed to get out as the blow connected, and that fist smashed through his chest, and punched out the other side...

 **MB: *rests his hands at his sides listening to his music.* So ends the saiyan arrival arc... Muse sits atop his shoulder. "We make a good team."**

 **MB: Indeed we do. I hope they liked this saga as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

 **R &R *dying to know what you think.**

 **Cheers**


	40. I the Seer, Oracle, And Visionary

**I the Seer, Oracle, And Visionary**

 **A/N: Much heart felt thanks you guys and girls. This story has progressed through many variations in my head, but this is just how my heart and mind are when writing. And because I haven't done this in awhile I'll do a little response to all of you :D And thanks to Gokuist, Blauvixen, Lilacsbloom and Tsuandesapprentice. *Big thank you)**

 **Slatyr: You will get your answers ;)**

 **Nadesko: We'll work something out between both couples. They will need it.**

 **Luke: I'll answer many questions of yours with this chapter I hope.**

 **Dicolonicious57: Cause it wouldn't be a Leocht moment if you weren't confused.**

 **BB-21: Happy your hooked, I hope you like it.**

 **WildHunt: Thanks, DSD is my big motivation to keep writing. My other stories are fun but my G/CC (K/CC) audience are my favorites. You guys keep me motivated so much when I get down on myself when i work on other things.**

 **Zugra: As always thanks :D We've still got a journey to go.**

 **Una: You'll get your answers.**

 **Melin, Kenneth, and Janajgee: Thank you. You have no idea how much I like hearing it.**

 **Guests: Keep reading and reviewing, you keep this going more than you know.**

 **A/N (2): Okay now that I've distracted you... This chapter. Is In... *Que dramatic music* Leocht's PoV**

Many people have questions, and I have many answers. Some are good and some are not.

I sigh as I lift myself up from my position, having taken Bhiruo back, the shadow of my former human life now gone. I am Bhiruo and I am Leocht, and I am also many other names, but this is my latest one.

I pass by the human Bulma and her mother, they are good, honest, and pure beings. But they are not my focus, I turn my golden eyes towards _her._ My sweet darling baby girl...I know many do not believe me, but I am her mother, or at least, _I was._ She is so radiant, not because she is glowing like the sun as she stands over the body of the saiyan Nappa, with her hair so gold, and wings bursting from her back as immaculate as the sun itself. No, her radiance comes from within.

Much like Vegeta, Chi-Chi reached inside of herself and found the well of untapped potential that lay beneath the surface. But I know those that see her now do not believe that she can be human, but she is that. When all races begin there is a seed, a begining to it all. We did not come from thin air, we all have been crafted, and molded into what we are.

"Chi-Chi," my voice sings to her and she turns to me. I know that her eyes can not see me, but she can feel my presence all around her. Her voice is panting, and I know that it is hard for her right now, she is in pain. She believes to have lost her mother, that poor shell that I once was.

"Come to me, It's alright." I smooth my hands up her sides to her shoulders. I can feel her hesitation, she doesn't know where she is, or what she's doing. The desire to slay the monster had overridden her logic just as I knew it would. She had struck out, her entire living, breathing, focus at that time being Nappa's unescapable death, but now she had nothing to keep her power focused and in control.

"My little angel, Mother is here." I speak again, my voice and thoughts cause the mask over her face to shatter. The power of her transformation is fading fast. My daughter, received my blessing when she was born...

She is Chi-Chi, a Valkyrie or Valkyr: a living servant of Freyja or Mother Earth. The first born in hundreds of years.

I am so proud of my little girl, the planet chose her to be an avatar. Knowing that her kind heart, her love of children, people, and world would be a powerful vessel. But even that power is tremendous. She was gifted a spirit bomb that nearly destroyed a super-saiyan, that was just a drop of energy compared to the well that exists inside every planet.

Chi-Chi had manifested all of that power now, when her mind and body linked with the earth. She unlocked that potential well, but now she had no focus she could not control herself.

"Mother is here," I whisper again, and she slips forwards. The mask shatters completely this time and disappears, and the energy of golden wings fades into the air. Her hair drains away that color and I catch her against me. She is all but ready to slip into unconsciousness. "Rest. Gohan will be taken care of; everyone will be fine, so please, rest." I press my lips to the side of her temple, and with it she is gone.

My eyes loose their golden glow and I feel myself grow weaker, but I do not lose my smile as I pick Chi-Chi up in my arms and carry her back to the room. The bed would do nicely for her as I notice Bulma and Mrs. Briefs now looking at me with a million questions in their minds.

"Let us clean up this mess. Raditz will bring back the humans and they should be a little beat up, but not worse for wear," I offer them a smile, as I lay my daughter down across the bed. Brushing her hair away with my hand. I can not express how happy I am.

"Leocht… just what are you-" I look to Bulma, and shake my head.

"I will explain everything my dear. Let your mother tend to Trunks, and I can help you with Vegeta and cleaning up this hallway at the very least."

I see the confusion, the uncertainty; she does not trust me. She has no reason to, for I did antagonize her, and I did push Vegeta and her into an unfriendly situation within a distant dream some time ago. But what doesn't realize is I needed Vegeta to be angry. The saiyan prince had to be emotional and Bulma had to keep working hard, in allowing Chi-Chi and Kakarot to strengthen themselves.

The greater good: it's the reason for all of my actions.

"You do not trust me."

"No," Bulma's tone is cold towards me and her glaring fierce, but I do not blame her.

I sit down on the bed by the resting form of my daughter, and neatly straighten out my clothes. "Then I will let you handle things as you wish. I will remain here until you are ready with the others, to speak with me."

I know her thoughts. The blue-haired woman wants to throw me out, to keep me away from Chi-Chi and tell me to go to hell…but her concerns for the prince and her son beckon her away from me.

I watch Bulma hesitantly walk off and leave. She calls the bots up from downstairs, and begins issuing them orders in repair the damage done to Capsule Corp. It will take several days to have things back to some semblance of normalcy.

Across from me remaining at a distance, Bunny is wrapped up caring for the two crying infants in her arms. I does not take a simpleton to see she is struggling to the younglings.

"Hush little ones, hush. Grandmommy is here," the woman coos to them soothingly, but they are both not happy and continue to make strong use of their lungs. Trunks wants his mother, and Gohan wants his; the emotions is wrapped within them, and brought in the noise from their wailing.

I sigh, as it troubles me to hear their cries and know in their hearts and minds what they want, when others do not.

"Bring Gohan to me; the poor thing wants his mother," I offer her my hand but I know the blonde-haired grandmother is still a bit frayed. She wasn't prepared for this, and I doubt any of them could have been.

There's reluctance, I see it, but the cries of the two infants drives her to seek help and Bunny sits gingerly beside me. I smile and thank her kindly, plucking Gohan from her arms to lay him down beside his mother. Carefully I place Chi-Chi's unresponsive hand over the boy's face.

I listen as the boy's wails die down, upon smelling her. His tiny hands latch to her dress and I stroke his head using Chi-Chi's limp one. He is too young to know that his mother is unconscious, but the act alone settles him. Young saiyan children were always quick to bond with their mothers from what I've seen. While strong with independence compared to the human infants of this world, children like Gohan and Trunks needed reassurance for things beyond their understanding.

"This one is hungry, do you have formula for them to eat?"

Mrs. Briefs doesn't answer me. I am perhaps to blame for this, but there were worse alternatives.

I know them all too well.

"Bunny," my hand rests on the side of her leg, and I feel her twitch ever so slightly. "Do what you will, but a saiyan child is calmed by food. It will help Trunks calm down as well I am sure."

It is one of the three things that nearly all saiyans desire: food, fighting, and sex. They are a bit too young for the two latter on that list, so food it would have to be.

Yet Bulma's mother still does not answer me, for her mind is a mess. The day has taxed the normally bubbly woman, and for Mrs. Brief, she has had few of what many would call a bad day. She is too fragile minded, and I can only summarize a woman of her statue in her daughter's place would not have survived overcoming the difficult hurdles of life on Vegeta-Sei.

I shake my head. "Very well. I will find them something and I will move Gine to another room."

The eyes of the grandmother follow me as I stand upright, my hands pulling the cloak from my back. I drape it over my forearm I walk towards Gine, who thanks to Bulma has been checked and placed temporarily into the recovery position, while the woman is off to seek medical supplies to treat her with. Only scrapes and bruises, and a concussion will be the female saiyan's worse injury sustained by the brute Nappa, but the least I can until Bulma returns is to ensure Gine is comfortable.

"My dear friend… "

[***]

"So are all parties finally accounted for?" I ask, sitting calmly in the main dining hall of Capsule Corp, one of the few rooms left near untouched by the damage sustained from those day's events, saved for a few cracked windows. Everyone who can be present is so, and I can see all eyes are on me, with some more suspicious than others. Their thoughts flow through me like water in a stream, filled with questions.

 _Who is she?_

 _Isn't that the woman Chi-Chi talked about?_

 _Why is she here? Hasn't she done enough?_

 _What happened to my mother?_

The mind of my dear daughter hurts me the most and it's nobody's fault but mine. Pretending to be Bhiruo, being something that I once was was painful to do. I can no longer go back to that way, to have Chi-Chi smile at me with love; calling me mom, and having Gohan sit on my lap with her beside me. It is a sin I have to bear...not that I don't carry so many already I am burdened with.

I know that Kakarot and Vegeta are still recovering. Both are in the medical wing under some heavy anesthetics, with the med bots created by Bulma there to look after them, along with Gine still not yet well enough to join them.

Nappa's body was destroyed upon Raditz return, the saiyan giving his once loyal friend a final good-bye away from the rest of the humans. Their fighting ended once Nappa died, the part I had Raditz play was just as I had asked him to do. For it, he would be reunited with Anareese: the wife of Densel, and mother to his son. The poor woman, her fate is still a bleak one…oh my, I'm getting sidetracked again.

It's a burden being a seer, I know too much and forget so little.

No one seems to care as I am in my trance while they stand waiting, but I remove such cobwebs and address them. "Aside from the saiyans, along with Chi-Chi and Bulma, I have yet to be introduced to you. I am called Leocht, Light, or Leo for short. I-"

"No one cares about your damn title!" Chi-Chi snaps at me, she has the most reasons of all to be angry with me. "Tell us what the hell you want and get out-!"

My smile doesn't fade. I've had many lives, and many trials that allow me to keep it. But inside I weep, for the daughter I have lost once again. Even knowing before this will happen is nothing like living in it, experiencing it.

"Chi-Chi," I speak her name, but I hear her anger lash out from her thoughts that make me hesitate as she stares me down. Hatred hurts, especially from your own family. But my daughter won't understand, how could she? "Your battle here, it was all according to my design."

The group reveal surprise to this, the fighters still beaten up from the battle quick in glancing to one another.

 _No way?_

 _Is she crazy?_

 _This bitch has to be insane._

I put their hostility aside, and continue.

"When one can manipulate events like I can, very few things are impossible. I am the one who sent Kakarot here with Gohan, and also guided Vegeta to this world, and pushed for all of you to prepare. It was all done to gather you in one place, to ready yourselves and strengthen your hearts and minds...but not for the prince's arrival." I pause to gather my thoughts, rubbing at my wrists in a gentle motion. "This has all been done to prepare for greater battle that is to come, one that will be so destructive, the very universe will be shaped by it."

I have their full attention now, for such words are not spoken lightly and my reputation as known by some is without fail. When I preach, I preach only the truth. "Broly, the legendary super-saiyan will be your next battle. He is being, even now, several times more powerful than Vegeta in his ascended state. Meaning, it will be up to all of you to prepare for this battle."

"You're Broly's lover, why would you have us fight him? What is he not keeping you warm beneath him anymore?" Raditz inquired gruffly from where it stood farther back from the others in the group, leaning in rest against a wall. A large swollen eye and busted up lip, his face still sustains the burns from battle that will no doubtingly scar. The humans gave him a better fight than I'm sure he was expecting.

"I am many things Raditz, but Broly's love for battle, his desire to be challenged is far greater than me…" I pause once more, taking a full breath. "I am amusement to him, and entertain him in many ways. Watching Vegeta be broken down, seeing Kakarot break were all distractions, ways of occupying him until his restlessness is over." I glance up momentarily to the ceiling, as one of the six bulbs above on the light fitting flicker. "He wants to be challenged again. The battle against the Kold's merely provided the catalyst for an even greater craving for battle, and it cannot be undone. Broly seeks battle, it is in his blood more than any other saiyan. So he has made me provide him such a battle, even if I do not wish it to be so. That's why, you need to be ready."

Their apprehension is evident, but most believe what I say. The problem is, they don't wish to admit it. They all stay silent, even Raditz himself, and a so long sigh escapes my lips as I brush back my unbound hair with my fingers.

Trust…it's a hard thing to build, and no one trusts me. My years on planet Vegeta-Sei stand testament to that, with the exception of a small few like Gine. While others...

' _That is the legend's whore.' Black saiyan eyes look at me with disgust in the streets everywhere I went. And the eyes of slave look at me no differently._

' _Some crazy bitch. I want you all to stay away from her.'_

' _Mama! It's the scary lady!'_

' _Yes she's the reason all of her people are dead. So stay away children.'_

 _Hardly anyone is happy to see me. Going out in public is a constant ordeal, but I have to. I am a slave after all, Broly's slave which only puts me slightly above the rest, yet it means nothing in the end. I have tried to help many people, fellow slaves, but rarely do they ever listen to me._

 _One saiyan crushed his own skull after I tried to help him, while another slave lept from the palace walls._

 _Rumors spread of my deceit, that I am something cursed, to be feared. It only adds to my despair._

" _What am I doing wrong?" I ask myself one day, when alone by myself and at my lowest. "I have this_ _ **gift,**_ _but no one will let me help them…"_

 _Broly only listens to me because it's fun for him. He sees what I'm doing and wants me to entertain him. Being that fate is unavoidable, merely the circumstances can be altered, and I know that first hand. But I'm sick and tired of being treated this way, I've lost so much and all of it is out of my hands._

 _I hold back my tears, for I have to maintain an image, but I cannot sustain it long. It is one that I hate, one that I have to be proud of, yet cannot be. I am a slave, a whore and I decide no longer to be._

 _Throwing open the door to Broly's quarters, I make my way towards the kitchen._

" _I'm sick of it! I don't want this anymore! I didn't agree to this, I never asked for any of this!" My pain is laced in my voice as tears run down my cheeks. I look at my wrist as I lift the knife left out on the chopping board._

 _Biting down on my lip hard enough to draw blood, I look away as I feel the blade slice through and keep going, until a short time later the blade clatters from my hands to the floor. The burning is there, as I feel the blood run from my arms onto my clothes and the floor. A light purple liquid escapes the wounds, as my life seeps out from me, and given enough time I will bleed out. I clutch at my arm as I cry harder, the pain and my own misery have lead me to this place...but I want to be free, I don't want to be_ _ **this!**_

It wouldn't be the first time, or the last time I tried to kill myself. Broly came back, when he shouldn't have. He was supposed to be busy with the King, but for unforeseen reasons even to me, something came up last minute and he came back home. Perhaps as a Legendary, he sensed things he did not speak of even to me and that I could not see. Perhaps even, he sensed what I had done to myself, and why I could never succeed in escaping in death when bound to that saiyan.

He found me, berated me, cursed me...but he saved my life. The rejuvenation chambers did wonders for my wrists, but did nothing to heal the emotional trauma. I just thought I'd try harder next time. And the time next, I had full intent to slit my throat, for surely that would end it.

No.

Not even the knives being locked away stopped me. I made a makeshift blade from simply the mirror within the bathroom. The shard nearly broke the skin of my neck before Broly was back again, his fist crushing my hand making me scream in pain as it prevented the knife going in any further. The truth was, I was trapped, stuck here. In this place, in a world that hated me, with a man who uses me for lust and entertainment…

[***]

I remain in a room isolated from the rest. They are housing me for now and will for a few days and won't kick me out, for believing I'm too dangerous to roam around freely in this world. They believe that I will cause chaos, sowing the seeds of their destruction. It's no different to my treatment on planet Vegeta-Sei

Laying on the bed, I find myself unable to sleep. My tail lays overtop my hip as I roll on my side. I liked pretending to be human for a little while, even in such a weakened ill state...

The lie I spun, the one I tricked my former husband into spinning where I was revived via the dragonballs. It was absurd, but he was willing to believe anything to have me back. I missed Ox, I missed his affections so much. He doted on me even when I wasn't made of glass in my final days. But he saw me, he would believe anything so long as he had me back. I was ripped from his life only to return a shell, and then leave again.

He didn't get angry with me, he only loved me. Forgiving all of my sins and reasons so long as I could stay by his side…

Then I showed him the real me, no illusion, no lies. I saw the shock in his face, as his sickly wife became an alien beauty the night before all of this. My dear husband had to know the truth, that his wife was a lie. I wanted him to be angry with me, to shout and curse at me at what a horrible person I was for deceiving him, for coming back into his life and Chi-Chi's only to leave again.

For years that's how things have always been, that's how they should be. I am a terrible person, I hurt people. I change the way people live and breathe sometimes. But there was nothing, his eyes were wide when he stared at me. I brought my hands over my shoulders and looked at him, braced for his rejection of everything that I have become.

Reading his mind was not within me to do. I didn't want to know his thoughts, I wanted him to _tell me_ how he felt. Yet the answers I seeked still didn't come, my eyes were bristling with tears.

"Say it! Say how much you hate me!" I shouted, the silence from him dragging on and on. Ox still didn't move, he didn't react. I marched over and grabbed his shirt pulling him down closer to me. "Tell me that I'm not your wife, that I could've stayed dead for all that you cared! Go ahead Ox, tell this witch how much you wish I was dead!"

Shaking at his shirt, I sobbed pulling and thrashing at him to get him to hate me, but he didn't…he never said anything.

Restless, my thoughts and mind unwilling to let me slumber, I toss the sheets from my body and get up. I only sleep naked, as I have for years as Broly's concubine; I can't change the habit.

I stroll to the balcony and open the doors to the outside, the air is chilly tonight but I don't mind it since I've cramped up in that room too long. With an arm covering my breasts and my small tail covering my lower half I stand by the railing and look the sky, seeing no stars or the moon, just clouds.

 _Will this be enough?_

I feel thoughts coming closer to my own. I am very in tune with my gifted powers, that I can hear almost every thought on this planet if I desire. But I have barriers around my mind to shield it from such occurrences. Nevertheless, it enables me to know when I am no longer alone...like now.

"Kakarot, it's been a year." I force a smile as I to turn him to where he is now standing on the balcony. The saiyan believe he was being silent, but no one can switch off their mind from thinking.

His black eyes scoop me up and down. There is revulsion in his gaze as I am naked. "Ever the crass one Leocht, outside in the nude." His eyes roll, as he tries not to look at me. Even now as I look at Kakarot, I know all of his thoughts. I look to the saiyan, and I see the truth inside of him.

"You are no sinner yourself for walking around in the nude. Strange irony, isn't it Kakarot?" I say with a laugh, I gesture for him to follow me back inside, the feeling of my hooves pressing into the carpet as I stroll over to the side to grab a robe.

"You are the definition of _strange_ Leocht... "

"True," I say taking a seat on my bed, the robe loosely covering my body. "But strange is what you are as well. You _were_ two people, but now you are one."

The saiyan snorts at that, folding with arms. "I didn't-"

"You'd rather not have known," I finish straightening out the creases in my robe. "Yes Kakarot, you do not need to explain it to me. Though you may despise what I have done, I foresaw the outcome of you without your memories, and it did not play out nearly as well as the one where you did have them again. It is fair to say, we would have been much worse off."

He scowls at her words, and avoidably looks to his side disgruntled. "Well I don't have the ability to see the future to be sure what you're speaking is the truth, Leocht. But…I came here to say what I never imagined I would."

"Kakarot," I interrupt him. "You don't need to say it. Because saying anything means very little to the type of relationship that we have, and after our talk in the time chamber. You and I both know how hard it was to do what we had to do."

He only sighs to this, and I draw one leg over the other as I pull the robe a little tighter around me. I speak as I look to the floor. "Take care of her and Gohan."

Perhaps my humanity is showing more since coming back to Earth. I've slipped into hazes before, where all of the different pieces that make me who I am control me.

"I didn't understand what you were, perhaps I still don't," Kakarot says uncrossing his arms, seeming puzzled. "I probably still don't, but can you tell me what you are, really...?"

Laughter escapes me. "Kakarot, oh Kakarot. I am the product of a wish, and forces that are still even now beyond my comprehension. Perhaps it was the Kai's or maybe some cosmic coincidence that spawned my being."

He knows…because I told him. I told him of the foolish, _foolish_ wish I made. As a dying woman, I made a selfish mistake. I was scared, sad, and afraid, not for myself in fear of death, but for my daughter who I would leave behind. I only wanted to see her well, to see her protected, become strong and find happiness…

"You should talk to her," Kakarot says simply. "she needs-"

"No." I tell him firmly. "Chi-Chi can be happy the way she is now. I've done enough, and no doubt I will do more harm in the future." The grim reality of knowing her life, knowing what awaited her and that almost all of her suffering had been because of her own hand.

Even the lesser of two evils, was still evil.

I roll my head towards the outside window. "I'll be gone before you know it. Broly will be expecting me to me to return once I can assure him of a worthy fight."

Kakarot snorts indifferently to my words. "Why go to him if you'll be miserable? You told me you don't enjoy it, that you're putting on an act and hate doing what you do...so why not just remain here?"

Shaking my head, I turn my white eyes towards him, their soft glow I'm sure is visible even in this dim room. "What will I remain here for? With only Gine to keep me company…? No, I shall resume my life at his side. I've had years of getting used to it." I flip my hair slightly as it gets slightly caught on the side of my curled horns. "The sex isn't that bad either…" I say morbidly. Broly isn't cruel, but he is still a powerful saiyan. He demands my obedience just like Kakarot did with Chi-Chi. He has no problems reminding me of my position and with the knowledge of what will happen by disobeying him.

I won't and can't disobey, and he knows it.

Kakarot hesitates in speaking. "So, why didn't-"

I glare at him slightly. "I know what you are going to say, that I should've told you before all this happened? Perhaps stopped it somehow, or maybe do something else? Why is it that none of you understand I can not change the future? I can only guide it along a path, nothing else. No one will understand this power, no one can."

"Try me," the saiyan challenges as I anticipate him to. And I exhale tiredly as I stand, having long prepared for what I say.

"Very well Kakarot. If I had told you anything as you were before, you would not have listened. You would've broken Chi-Chi more, and Bulma would've withdrawn more from the prince making my ability to manipulate him and push him towards the truth in his heart even more painstaking. There are hundreds if not thousands of events I see, and the possibilities of how I can alter them...but even if I am a seer, I don't know if it's the path that needs to be taken."

Kakarot stares at me almost in uncertainty, still on the edge of tipping over into anger. "If there are numerous different outcomes, then why let the path play out as you did?"

"Because _I had to_ , there was no easy way around what had to be done. Even for a better outcome, many still had to suffer and die to bring about this path." I falter slightly, and pull that robe closer around me. "I'm the one who killed my own daughter by moving that bomb back on Vegeta-Sei. I knew Chi-Chi would need the blessing of the Kai's to gain more power and unlock her potential. But for my intervening, I broke her mentally after supposedly murdering her unborn child,and left her to suffer for months with the belief her baby was killed before it even got to live by _me._ In spite of that pain I brought upon her, it was for the best."

" _The best?_ Sure keep, telling yourself that," Kakarot remarks, and there's something in the way he says it that makes me lose my composure as my hands twitch at my sides.

"Yes, for the better Kakarot. Better than having Chi-Chi be executed in a dungeon a week later as a scapegoat, only to die never having a real future in the realm of the living, thanks to her time spent with _you!_ Remember, had I not done what I had and put you in her place, you would be not as your are now!" I stop myself from shouting. I feel my vision turning into gold and I suppress myself and sit back down. I take a few moments, trying my best to be calm, and relax. "I can't undo what's been done...it's in the past, and I can't change it, not even for her."

His eyes flicker at me. He wishes to argue. I feel it, but he doesn't choose to, because I won't change my mind. I am as much a slave to the circumstance as everyone else, the only difference is I know the results.

"If you really are her mother, you owe it to her," Kakarot says quietly, but loud enough for me to hear before turning to leave my room.

A pain grips my chest, and I try to force it down when he speaks to me like that. I stare back at him with a cold unreadable expression.

"I am no longer her mother. Bhiruo died almost twenty years ago," I say, and the saiyan snorts at me. He doesn't believe that, but I continue regardless. "No mother would ever hurt her child, no matter what the reasons for doing so. I lost the right to be a mother long ago. I tried to forget and move on when I became a part of this body, but even in a new life on another world, that was taken from me too. I've hurt and lost enough to know that I should keep those that I love at a distance. The further they are from me, the less pain I'll cause them in the end…"

I feel my mask breaking. I want to cry, knowing I have push Chi-Chi away from me. I love her so, that has never changed since the day she was born, but to keep her from more harm I have to be the one to do it and cut those ties. Because in the end when all is said and done, everything I did, I did it for her. I did what had to be done, and for my daughter, she's worth the pain.

My voice begins to break. The tears I've held back are finally coming out despite my desire to not cry and my preparation for this conversation. I am not able to stop it. "She needs you and Gohan more than me. I'll live with her hate, if she hates me then she'll get stronger. Because she has to hate me…because...because I deserve it. I want her to hate the witch that I've become, to know that I'm the reason for all of her suffering. My daughter is a strong woman, a proud mother, and a great fighter. She has never needed me, nor will she ever!"

As I shout, my mind can feel hers. I know she can hear me. I want her to hear me…

 _Please Chi-Chi, Please hate me. Hate me! I want you to not look back and cry over me, I want you to not look back with regret. I want you to spit upon me, hate me, for all of the things I've done. Even if you understand I still don't want you to feel for me._

"You know that's not fair to her." At his voice, my head turns to Kakarot, annoyed that he is still here.

"Everything, that's happened until your arrival, has been pushed by my hand. Subtly, gently, for years I have caused more harm than you can imagine Kakarot. But it's a gap that can never be filled, there is no penance I can offer to atone for the harm I've done to my own child. But that's why she has you," I feel my own stress and anger reaching a boiling point. "You love her, enough to die for her and your son. She knows that now, and while you will never be the man she fell in love with, you can spend your life making it up to her. I can't, I will never be able to undo what I have done."

"That's a self-serving excuse, just like i'm trying to make it up to her, so do you."

Why does he not listen?

I roll my fingers into knuckles, "No, but she deserves better than me. Now leave." I point towards the door. Arguing is pointless because I already know the outcome. I know what will happen, even if Kakarot wills me to change my mind. I know what has to be done for my daughter.

For her to be happy, for her life to continue without regret, then she must not feel anything for me. Otherwise if she does, she will fail. I've failed my daughter once, I do not wish to do it again.

She can not repeat my mistake.

[***]

The morning comes and I don't know if I slept or dozed the previous night. I'm just ready to be done with Earth, it was nice, nice to return home...but that's all I can say about it. There are many things that require my attention elsewhere, and I can not stay.

Wearing a light blue dress, almost the shade as my skin I head towards the balcony outside of my room. No one is going to come check on me, and I don't want anyone to know that I've gone. I've pushed them in the direction, and staying longer will jeopardize my plans.

With a sigh I fall from the balcony, I barely make a sound as I hit the grass below and walk away. Leaving behind everyone, I will fade into obscurity and relaunch my pod that I have stashed and hidden away in west city.

But my leaving of this planet does not go quietly as I believe. For one possibility has made itself so, as I made it to the front on my way to the front of Capsule Corp, Chi-Chi is there.

She knows I am going to leave, but I can not turn around. I'm already ware of what will happen. Chi-Chi will pursue me, confront me, and she will yell while I smile indifferently, and leave with only a smack to my face.

I do not try to hide myself as I walk towards the entrance which will led me out onto the street. Chi-Chi doesn't turn around or turn her focus away from me. My eyes focus on her as I peer into her thoughts, but I find them…guarded. She's not letting me into her mind, although it's not as if I can not force my way in, but that in and of itself is very draining. In truth, I do not need such tricks, I know what is going on inside her head.

"You're just going to run away, is that it?" Chi-Chi's icy voice cuts into my thoughts as I turn my head away from her, but if she's expecting a reaction I give her nothing.

Unaffected, I walk towards her not interested in answering her, waiting for that confrontation and it happens as I predicted. As I pass by, Chi-Chi's hand grabs me by the wrist and stops me, keeping me there. She is not trying to hurt me, though her hardened touch hints that she wishes to deep down.

"I asked you a question." She says with a another layer of anger coating her words. My head turns slightly towards her, seeing that same anger on display, yet I offer her nothing. No reason, no explanation, _nothing._

"What is there for me to say to you?" I say plainly, before looking back to walk towards the road ahead of me.

She growls and pulls my wrist back, I flinch at the pressure as she is forcing me to look at her. My daughter's eyes are filled with two things, one emotion I have expected and the other which makes me pause.

"You're my mother…aren't you. Somehow, someway like Kakarot said." The loathing of me, how she hates to see me as that figure, but behind it all is regret.

My brow twitches slightly. "Does it matter if I am? What will you do Chi-Chi?" I'm baiting her anger.

"You don't have the right to do this to me. You can't just-"

"I do what I have to, it doesn't matter how you feel about it. Don't try understanding that what you can't," I hiss at her, my lips curl backwards. As I shove my face closer to hers.

That moment I see that spark, and I feel the warmth come to me. She smacks my face with the back of her hand and I stagger slightly. I feel the sting across my cheek and I know that the plan I've set out out is working.

 _I, hate me… hate me with everything in your being. You have to._

There is hurt in her expression towards me, her mind is a mess. Chi-Chi wants to hit me again, but I see it in her, the image of her sickly mother over me. She's trying to rationalize how such a woman can be _me_ , but there is no answer to that.

"Will you stop! Just stop being..." Her hands gesture to all of me. "Being THIS! Speak to me like you're supposed to, if you really are-"

"I CAN'T BE YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE!" I shout back at her, and I lose my composure. My face turns a dark shade of purple, and my eyes flare a brighter white.

 _I'm not supposed to say that. What I am doing._

That startles me, but what happens next shocks me more as I don't foresee it.

Chi-Chi's arms are around me, her head against my neck. I feel the press of her fingers into the skin of my back as she embraces me. I'm thrown off by the affection towards me, more so than I am not seeing this happening.

 _No…no stop it, Chi-Chi…please!_

Her breathing is against my ear as my horns touch the top of her head as she speaks me quietly. "Somewhere Bhiruo is in there, I saw it when I looked at you. I saw what you were!" Her words are pained as her fingers squeeze at the fabric on the back of my dress.

I know what she means, back during her transformation...but she couldn't remember. She wasn't in control of herself.

My eyes flare gold as a vision strikes me with the future that I am changing, things are not following the path I had seen. It is being warped, I have to stop it. I have to protect my family, my world, and everything I gave up.

"You don't know what you're talking about child. Let me go!" I shout, trying to pull myself free. The mask I have is falling to pieces, just like the carefully planned goal I had for her.

 _Please! Please stop, don't look for me in here. You must hate me!_

My body flinches as I see her watering brown eyes looking into mine. My hands are holding her back, when did that happen? This shouldn't be, this can't be happening!

"You planned for that to happen, you made me," her lips are fumbling as she speaks. I wish I could stop her, but my powers are not working. "You helped me become _that._ I don't, I don't even know what it is it, and you..."

I swallow hard as my being is shaking from its very core, and I feel myself break under her gaze. My mouth speaks before I my head, the words flowing out like an overflowing jug of water. For in my heart I know, it is what she needs to hear.

"You are Valkyr, Chi-Chi. This planet has had myths and legends of powerful women who served the Kais and Gods of the world who helped give rise to champions like Achilles and Hercules. The history of the world is written by men, and through their legends the world only respected me. But that is only the half true, for just like the saiyans and the power of a super-saiyan born once every thousand years, is it thanks to the very planet." I pause and look at her, my darling daughter. She is the girl I had given up everything for, and would do again in heartbeat. "There is no bloodline, no special traits or gifts that make us powerful. The very world we live on has more power than we do, but it can not use it ourselves, instead, it imparts its power into certain living beings to serve it. The Kold's used their great gifts for their own greed, destroying and purging many worlds thereby eliminating any other rival until Planet Vegeta chose its champion."

Chi-Chi stares at me at a loss, struggling to comprehend what I am telling her. It is a lot to wrap her mind around I am sure.

"I...I don't understand. What does that have to do with..."

"You were chosen by this world to be its champion. Your power was simply untapped until you completed the spirit bomb, causing you and the world to share one heart, one mind. You have always had the potential for greatness, but you needed that catalyst, that trigger like Vegeta, where only instinct powered your being for you to become a Valkyrie: the servant of this world and the great vessel of its will." My hands are wrapped around her neck and before I know it I am hugging Chi-Chi against my better judgement. My chin rests atop her head as she does not fight me. Though my mind screams to undo the damage I am causing, it will only cause more trouble in the future but I am unable to resist the beating of my heart for the mother I once was. "You carry the spirit of Atalanta, the prowess of Athena, and the determination of Enyo."

 _Why are you telling her this?_ My mind doesn't know.

Stroking the back of her head, I wish to cry knowing that I am only doing more harm than good.

"But most of all," I speak watching as her eyes look up towards mine again. "You are a you, forgiving Kakarot, conquering of fears but also showing mercy. You are pure of heart, and though you have stumbled along the way, you have never let go of who you are. I'm proud of you Chi-Chi, and I love you."

It's too late to take it back as I watch her reaction, and the damage cannot be undone.

 _What have I done?_

 **MB: Many of you wanted her backstory, to know more about her, and what she was. I hope this has given you what you've wanted :D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	41. Reconcile

**Reconcile**

 **A/N: I surmise a lot of you were not ready for that Leocht chapter. Though so many of you want to know more about her, I gave you perhaps something you just weren't ready for. I'm sure we want the story to continue through out protagonists and not our future seer. But we'll get back to that as our next arc begins. Also shout outs to Tsuanadesapprentice and lillacsbloom for beta reading and Gokuist for her cover image, and blauvixen for her Leocht fan art.**

 **Also if you were not aware I have made a short G/CC smut A/U story called Providence, give it a read and review for me please :D**

The week that followed that fierce battle with the saiyans left a strange feeling hanging over the group, and the inhabitants of Earth. It was all over the news, the reports of unidentified people fighting in the skies on the outskirts above their city. There were many accounts from witnesses speaking out on what they'd seen, with experts giving their own opinions to explain it all away on a scientific level...as in a destructive hoax.

Even with their best efforts to protect the people on their planet, there had been casualties in the fighting, civilians that got caught in the crossfire. Most were only suffered minor injuries, but there were some fatalities during Chi-Chi's fight with the saiyan prince, and some with the rest of the Z-Warriors against Nappa and Raditz.

But things could've been far worse, and instead they had turned out for much the better. Leocht and Chi-Chi had reconciled, nearly everybody was still with them, but the greatest swing had been not Kakarot's change, but the former Prince of All Saiyans.

Vegeta's transformation into a super-saiyan had left him incapacitated for days, hooked up to an oxygen tank and numerous machines to track and inform those in capsule Corp of his health. He hadn't woken in all that time, and it was feared he might've slipped into a coma, the type a person doesn't wake up from. With him presently in a guest room serving as a temporary med bay. The Z-fighters having more serious injuries used those rooms first while Vegeta was cleaned up and monitored in a small makeshift hospital room.

It was left to Bulma some time to reflect on the strange 'relationship' that she had with Vegeta, and questioning where the saiyan stood since he had saved her and their son's life instead of taking it. Her anger had been quelled, the fire that the seer had stoked left to smolder and burn out, when learning Leocht's objective was ultimately to force Vegeta to gain both more than power, but freedom from the self imposed shackles that had been chained around his heart and mind.

Vegeta had raised to be King of his race, but his people had turned on him and all because he had felt something. He wanted to feel, but on his world he wasn't allowed. Because that's not what _real_ saiyans did. But feeling, feeling something for Bulma had allowed Vegeta to gain not just power, but a new purpose, a new goal. He wanted something more, and that was Bulma and his son. A non-saiyan mother, and half-breed son, others of his race might frown upon it, but it did not matter to him, because Bulma was more saiyan in nature than those that had been around him, and his son had been born with more power than any elite.

Yet as Bulma sat in a chair working on her laptop, with Trunks playing with a toy car and stuffed animal on the floor just feet away from where'd his father was in bed, neither were aware the saiyan was awake. It was a surreal feeling, as Vegeta stirred but did not move, fully aware of what was going on around him. His self-control kept him appearing as he was supposed to be: in a resting state where his heart did not beat fast, nor did his eyelids flicker.

The prince could smell her, and he could smell the boy, but her scent was unmistakable; it was ingrained in his memory, having breathed her in for over a month. How could he not know Bulma was there?

Why did he not tell her that he was awake? Vegeta felt conflicted while he remained as he was, listening to his son play and Bulma speaking to the boy here and there. Vegeta had come across the universe to find her, and now here they were. Originally he wanted to steal her away, hide her and his son, but he had been pushed and prodded by Leocht to find the hatred inside of him and had gone to a dark place. That accursed seer, the woman who tricked and played with fates like pieces on a chessboard, it was so infuriating to have been manipulated by her, that he had fallen victim to her whiles.

Yet, she had come to him. Offering him the fate of the woman, and his son…and now...

A mewling sound escaped nearby him, as the prince felt something small climb up onto the bed, as small hands touched his shoulder. Vegeta focused on remaining still as a statue, yet sensed his plans had been foiled by the child.

"Da! Dada!" Trunks shook at the man's arm, aware of the sensitive fluctuations of ki in the room coming from him. He knew by instinct who this man was, that his smell was like his, and he could feel the way his mother had reacted to his father's ki.

"Trunks?"

Bulma closed the laptop in front of her on the table and came over, wondering what was causing her son to start acting up like this. She was startled that her little boy already accepted that Vegeta was his father, and was now able to speak it. She had told her son that Vegeta was his father, even trying to get him to say 'dada' a couple times, but this was a first. And all this time Bulma thought her boy hadn't understood.

Brushing her hand over Trunks small fingers, she felt something. It was a stirring from the prince, a sensation that, subtly, Bulma had known for many months when waking up in the arms of the saiyan, or on top or underneath him. There was a fluctuation, a ripple beneath his skin that let her know when he was awake like those many times he would lay there as if in slumber, yet was anything but. He always did enjoy feeling her fingers overtop of his skin. Mostly he'd mocked her for being so weak and soft, but she knew that it was just smokes and mirrors for him to hide behind, that, and because she was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Vegeta…?" Bulma whispered, her teeth soon pressing into the bottom of her lip as she watched his face closely.

There, she saw it; the saiyan's eyelids twitched, with his breathing sharpening ever so slightly. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"I knew it! You're just pretending aren't you!?"

The prince cursed that she had figured him out, more so the boy, but his surprise was increased as a hand smacked him across the face. It didn't hurt him, but the action snapped his eyes open as he looked into Bulma's reddening face, with her eyes bristling with tears. The side of her hand dragged upwards into the air as she pulled it back and smacked him again, her mouth choking open a sob of tears when instead of making contact with his face, Vegeta's hands caught her wrists.

His actions caused Trunks to stumble backwards off the bed, and fall to the floor. The boy landed on his bottom with a soft thump, unharmed given his saiyan blood, and immediately began climbing back up onto the mattress upon the distressed wails from his mother.

"Dammit Vegeta! You are such an asshole!" Bulma cried, trying to rip at his face, but even Vegeta was still more than strong enough to hold her back without effort.

"Blasted woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" He growled. "Cut it out!"

He and Bulma had their shouting matches, but never had she struck him. The circumstances were different back then, and of course, as he realized that his grip lessened on her wrists. Things weren't the same now…were they.

Bulma stopped her actions as she watched Vegeta's expression soften. His face pulled back to a neutral expression, as his eyes looked into hers and hers into his as they did not speak. Their infant son glanced between them curious and confused as his tail moved wagged slowly, remaining quiet as them.

"Woman…" Vegeta spoke softly after a while, and his hands released her wrists. The tops of his fingers slid up her arm and lifted just enough to cup the side of her face. She didn't turn to ash, she wasn't an illusion or another twisted vision meant to drive him insane.

His woman...no, _his Bulma_ was back with him.

"You're still so god damn hideous," He said laughing, as Bulma's cheeks went red.

Glaring with dagger eyes, she tried to slap him again, but he pulled her down on top of his chest.

"Veget-mmh!"

The prince was always an expert at shutting her up, and now was no different as he seized her lips capturing them with his own. Oh how he had missed this.

Vegeta's other arm wrapped around her waist as, pressing her body closer to his. Even with the bandages and injuries, he didn't give a damn about anything other than Bulma as they tasted one another's lips again.

"You. Bastard," she mumbled against him as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He was still as rough as Bulma remembered, yet, she could feel the emotions that were underneath the many layers of the saiyan prince. He was often aggressive, full of desire, and lust, but there was something else there. The prince didn't just want to kiss her, he wanted to feel her.

Vegeta finally released her as she now lay overtop him, her curves pressing into his bandages. "Bulma…" He breathed against her temple. "You're really here…"

How many months had he dreamed of this? Fuck. It was such a sensation that he couldn't forget. Everything about her, it was just like before except even sweeter.

Bulma felt the rise and fall Vegeta's chest against her own, as old emotions stirred. This wasn't exactly how she imagined their reunion going. Honestly, she'd been ready to rip his head off for all the shit he'd put her and her family through. Yet just like Vegeta, he silenced her complaints and worries as he pulled her down and kissed her again. Those nights in his bedroom on planet Vegeta-Sei came flooding back, remembering when it was only the two of them to expose what nobody else could see. Her heart bled.

"Mama?"

Upon the kiss being broken, a pair of blue eyes looked up at her from the bed beside her. Trunk's thumb was in his mouth, with his tail wagging back and forth along the sheets. He didn't understand, well not entirely. The boy felt so many spikes in their ki, yet he wasn't upset. It was just, _strange_.

Vegeta recognized him well from his visions.

"My son?"

Bulma smiled against his chest. "Come up here Trunks, you need to meet your father," She smiled, her one hand helping her little baby to crawl over using her hand. "...even if he is a total jackass."

The prince snorted.

"At least I'm not some ugly human," Vegeta said, though he couldn't hide the smirk, nor his pride as the small boy plopped down on the side of the bed closer to them.

Vegeta could see the small features of himself in his son, his brows, jaw, and the power radiating off him. Such energy could only come from his own flesh and blood. He could see the obvious half-human nature in the boy, but that was unimportant. For how much he had once loathed the idea of half-breeds, he could not deny the strength that existed in his son, and be drawn to the boy.

The prince's hand reached out to his child, and doe-eyed Trunks stared at him while his fingers smoothed across the top of his head. The boy giggled, his small hands grabbing at Vegeta's wrist with a strength unfelt before, as a big smiled beamed on his son's face.

He was a father...now more than ever did that notion feel to him like a reality.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a partial hesitation, her head rolling upwards to look into his unreadable face. "You came here to-"

"Do not say it," the prince cut her off with before she could finish, as he retracted his hand from the top of his son's head. To his surprise the boy, grabbed a hold of his fingers stopping him, and greater surprise still, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to pry his hand free. "I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know what happened to you; I thought you were stolen from me, taken and being held on a world against your will."

"Still, you can't blame me for what happened, during that _thing_. The way you were acting before..." Bulma paused, unwilling to speak more of that _dream_ the seer put them through. Rolling slightly off to the side, her one arm draped over the saiyan's chest, a light trail of her fingertips overtop his chest made the prince relax. "Leocht told us that she made you see things, because that you had to be 'guided' as she put it. I'm curious, what did she show you?"

Vegeta brought his free hand upwards and ran it along her back, feeling every dip and curve of her spine.

"More than enough," he simply said. "I lost myself for awhile, until I finally discovered where you could've gone. Still, I could gone without the manipulation. Where is that blasted seer?"

The notion of having Leocht near him at all was insufferable; he owed her several beatings, if not more so. Even if things worked out better than anticipated, Vegeta still didn't like being used in the way the seer had done so.

"She's with Chi-Chi and Kakarot last I knew," Bulma told him, her one finger swishing upwards as she motioned for Trunks to come closer. The little boy let go of his father's hand and crawled over on all fours, though his eyes did not leave the prince and that was enough to make Bulma smile. "So, what do you think of our son?"

"He's strong," Vegeta commented as his one arm occupied with holding Bulma came over to his son, the small boy grasping his fingers again. He could feel the squeeze, the way his son's tail flipped around behind him excitedly. "Is the boy's hair dyed?" he asked, noting that it could've been any other color than lavander.

"No, that's his normal hair color. He looks like his grandpa which he's named after." Bulma explained but she saw nothing from Vegeta, just a stern expression she was used to seeing on him.

Oh they needed to change that.

"Come on Trunks, show your father you love him," she grinned as the little boy's eyes went wide and not allowing the prince a moment to respond, the small boy launched himself into his father's face. The speed and power of young Trunks surprised him as the little boy nuzzled the side of his father's face and hair cooing happily.

Trunks had picked up the habit thanks to his grandmother, where he would throw himself at a person, and so, combined with his half-saiyan strength and blood, it made him an explosive little bundle to handle. Likewise Vegeta was caught off guard, the act and situation particularly stunning for the saiyan prince, who released an unintelligible gasp as his own son squeezed his head, clinging to him like a baby monkey to its parent.

The effect was short, and Bulma's laughter quickly rippled outwards as she saw the bewildered expression on Vegeta's face. It was _so_ worth it!

"Unhand me boy!" Vegeta spat out in an annoyed snarl, his hand grabbing the back of Trunk's shirt by which Vegeta finally pried the small monster off his face. The boy laughed happily as his tail snapped around his father's wrist and, thinking it a game, pulled a handful of his father's hair, earning a roar as he yanked, hard.

Bulma couldn't have imagined such a sight as Vegeta, still weakened but by no means helpless, tried to overmatch his son's youthful strength. He could've ripped his son off him, but he merely tried to pull at the boy's wrist to get him to release him. Without hurting him…

The small tug of dad's hair continued for a short while longer, until Bulma tapped Trunks on the nose; it was the sign for the boy that the game was over, and he immediately let go, much to the Trunk's disappointment and his father's relief.

"Blasted whelp," He growled, annoyed and with a slightly throbbing scalp. Though impressed at his son's strength, he had never encountered such a strong saiyan child that could actually cause him pain. Of course it should be of no surprise, he was _his_ son after all.

His eyes fell, to look at Bulma who remained on his other arm, she smiled at him. It was rare for her to show such emotions as that to him like this. There were those rare moments back on his home planet, when there was the glimmer of tenderness, of a smile towards him, but nothing of this level. Something, it still nagged at him...a question. Now that Vegeta had her again, he had to have real answers, and not the ones fabricated by Leocht.

"Woman…why did you run from me?"

Bulma's smile faded as the prince's held their son against his bicep, the boy blinking in curious untold amazement as he touched his father's developed muscular frame. "Vegeta… you know why I couldn't stay. I wasn't there of my own will in the first place, but..." She sighed as she sat up, and her hand rested on his shoulder. "You just pushed me that way. When I begged you to save Chi-Chi's life you refused. You were going to let a woman I knew bleed out in that arena in front of everybody; you had the power to stop it, and you did nothing. Hell with everything leading up to that day you started avoiding me, and yelled at me whenever you were around. Oh, and then you stopped sharing a bed with me, and told me to know my place. How was I supposed to take that? Besides, it wasn't like you were ever going to let me go."

"I was in no position to do anything. Saving the harpy wasn't in my power and she still won despite your concerns, and releasing you would've been a sign of weakness that wouldn't have gone unnoticed-"

"Excuses, excuses, that's all I hear" Bulma retorted, shaking her head. "You could've done something, but you-"

"You don't understand a thing do you?" Vegeta's lip twitched in annoyance as he looked away from her. "Eyes were always on me; every course of action I took, I was judged for. I was being pressured by the royal house to find a mate, and I had my father's debt to provide Broly with a daughter to breed the Legendary's blood into the royal family line… To act out so foolishly in public would've cost me greatly, and letting you walk free wasn't an option. And being in your presence was a curse in and of itself. I couldn't show up drenched in your scent when I had numerous council members, and my father to deal with. It would've only put you in danger like showing favoritism in the tournament would've done."

"You did what you had to do to protect me?"

The prince said nothing to this, he just stared down at their son who clung to his father, clearly worried by the change in shift of their tones in their conversation. It annoyed her when Vegeta was like this, so deep in his thoughts he wouldn't say what was on his mind.

"Vegeta, why didn't you just tell me?" Bulma asked. "I would've understood things better at least, even if I didn't agree with it. It's just, you and I were so close for months; it was hard not to be considering the circumstances, but it was more than that. You were lonely, I could tell. And don't give me any shit about me being a weak woman, because you never talked with anyone else like you did me."

"I didn't know..."

"You didn't know what Vegeta? That you and I had something special beyond just sex? More than being a master with his submissive pawn?" Bulma snapped at him, becoming more and more frustrated. She and Vegeta had spent such a long time together, and more than just beneath the sheets. They went out publicly, under different pretenses of course, but she knew that he had no problems spoiling her. "Well, aren't you going to say something! You just going to sit there!? Tell me dammit! Tell me right now-"

"I just didn't know what to do, I never had anything like that before! Is that what you wanted to hear!? Are you happy woman; does that answer satisfy you!?" He shot back at her, his own words and tone stunning Bulma and himself. The saiyan growled, slightly annoyed, and looked away from her.

Bulma was taken back, losing her heated anger as what he said cut deep.

"Vegeta…"

His brows knotted together, the prince seemed to choke on his words, his mouth opening and closing, but nothing came out as if struggling to pronounce even a syllable. Trunk cooed, staring worrisomely up at his father, the boy looking on the verge of crying when the prince rested a hand on his head again once more.

"My whole life I've been controlled—made to walk a path I couldn't diverge from. You weren't mine to have, yet still…I didn't want to lose what we had, though I didn't comprehend why. Only when you were gone from me did I understand…though even that, took me a while."

"I'll say. After Leocht spurned us both, I was worried, you know," Bulma said softly, her hand trailing from his shoulder down to his chest. "I honestly thought you were coming to kill us."

Vegeta's eyes flickered to that, still focusing on their son. He could harbor no rage as he had in those previous months in seeking out this planet. He felt nothing within him that could bring them to harm, if anything, the prince was repulsed by the thought now.

"I couldn't have gone through with it."

He saw her roll her eyes at him to that, no surprise since he had indeed threatened her many times in the past.

"And you're sure about that?" Bulma asked, and surprisingly there was a slight teasing in her voice. "Because if you change your mind, I wouldn't mind a head start."

"Bulma…"

Her name, that's all it took to shut her up as ocean blue and obsidian black met one another. Instinctively, Vegeta's arm wrapped more securely around her, as he felt his defenses lowering enough to share what he never thought he would.

"I promise, I will never hurt you; I just need you near me. I don't want to lose you."

They stared at one another for several moments until Bulma accepted his apology, and kissed him again, her lips brushing softly across his.

"What about Trunks?" She whispered against him, her hands clinging to the saiyan gently.

"Him too, now shut up woman," he said before kissing her deeply again.

He had Bulma and his son, and right now, that was good enough for him.

[***]

" _Chi-Chi…I," his voice pleading as he spoke softly but desperately to her. "I love you… more than anything." His lips kissing the side of her neck._

 _Her body was wrapped around his, and she didn't want to let him go. This man was everything to her, and it was maddening from a logical standpoint after everything to have transpired. Kakarot and Goku had become one person now, one both in body and mind. It was difficult to accept, for Chi-Chi had fallen in love with Goku, and yet her body had lost that fear of the touch and caress of the man who kidnapped her from Earth._

 _In the first few days after the fight against the saiyans, there was apprehension shown by him, his need to be close to her hindered by his past mistakes he could no longer be ignorant to. And so he'd respected her space, even offering to leave if that's what she wanted, but Chi-Chi assured him he didn't have to do such things. She wasn't scared anymore, nor she was angry. The truth was, Chi-Chi needed him, and so did Gohan who was ecstatic to have this father around again, even if he wasn't quite the same person anymore as he used to be...but that goodness in him still prevailed, and the saiyan had proven it more than enough, for her feelings to remain intact._

 _She and him kissed furiously, for it having been almost a week since they had been together like this, and the memories of that night were fresh in both of their minds. Though for Kakarot it had been a year, having spent much of it in the time chamber alone, save for the few months with Leocht, but he had come to realize everything that he had._

" _Let me love you Chi-Chi, let me," he whispered against her, both of them panting through their mouths as their fingers gripped tighter to one another's clothes. Kakarot was burdened with every wrong that he had committed against her, feeling the pain of hurting Chi-Chi and making her suffer…but he knew that the only way to get beyond that would be to spend the rest of his life making up his past mistakes to her, like Leocht said._

 _Chi-Chi's face was inches from his, her breath warmth against his lips as she whispered to him with those the soft brown orbs staring into his black ones. "I…won't forget what you did to me…I can't."_

" _I know…I'd take back everything if I could. I didn't, didn't understand back then," He spoke, kissing her cheeks; his tongue reaching out to lick softly along her skin in apology. "I'm sorry. I did care about you; you were the only thing I wanted."_

 _There were tears welling in her eyes as Chi-Chi leaned forwards, kissing him desperately as her thumbs gently brushed away the tears beneath his own._

 _Her words were a plea. "Then make it right."_

" _I will. I'll spend every day in reparation for it, I swear."_

 _Chi-Chi moaned as his hands slipped down her back and pressed upwards into her panties. She gripped at his gi, pressing him towards her._

" _Kakarot…"_

 _He didn't mind Goku or Kakarot; he accepted both names as his own now, yet now more than ever the saiyan felt compelled to choose the one given to him on Earth by the old man who saved his life. Grandpa Gohan, he helped him, gave him the ability to see the world differently and set him on the path that he never would've taken without him. Were it not for that old man's actions, then he and his son may not be here today, the saiyan would not be who he was._

" _No, please…call me Goku."_

" _Goku?" Chi-Chi repeated staring at him a little flustered, before some level of acceptance became drawn upon her features. The lingering of his hands soon had her pulling his lips to hers again. "Okay…"_

 _She tugged him along with her, the force of her actions causing them to tumble over backwards onto the bed._

"Goku…! Goku…!" Chi-Chi gripped the top of the spikes of his hair, her fingers working over his scalp as a ravenous tongue laved inside of her body. She needed _this,_ she needed _him._ Kami it should've been wrong, but truthfully they both made each other feel euphoria.

Goku had learned the art of making a woman squeal in pleasure before finding Chi-Chi, but he had mastered the art of making a woman love his attention while on Earth. Never pushing too hard, but going just enough to make Chi-Chi's legs squeeze his head like it was a balloon. He could hear his eardrums popping as he slipped his tongue upwards hitting that little spot that just made her buck wildly. One hand above his nose which cascaded warm breath through her short raven curls and all over her swollen bud which was pinched between two gentle fingers.

"I-I!" She screamed her voice reaching a higher and higher pitch as her body bucked wildly and she shoved Goku's face further into her core.

Ignoring the bone crushing force, Goku's top row of teeth dragged across her and Chi-Chi's lips burst into a low bellow as she came. Shoving upwards, her legs pushed Goku up a foot but he did not stop his duties as he continued to drink the honey nectar now flowing over his tongue.

A soft thud came as Chi-Chi's body hit the top of the mattress. The disheveled sheets dampened slightly by Chi-Chi's sweat-slickened body as she panted, rolling onto her side to recover from the effects of her powerful climax.

The saiyan's hands slid up her thighs, and up and around her stomach as his lips pressed feathery kisses onto her back. Brushing her hair away, he kissed and nipped at the side of her neck, his one hand sliding upwards to softly squeeze at her fleshy globes. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

Chi-Chi's hands slipped back and pulled his lips to find hers again. They kissed slowly passionately as she rolled until she was laying overtop of him.

"Goku…." She murmured lazily into his mouth as their tongues swept alongside each other.

As she wrapped her hands around his neck from behind, her even in her haze of her tingling orgasm Chi-Chi could never have imagined this situation. Her deep feelings for this man were beyond anything she could understand. At one time she wished for nothing but his death, but since having the opportunity to meet him with amnesia, without those memories, it was the strangest thing how pure he became. She tried to deny it, from her friends and even herself that she was nothing but a noble thing looking out for him as she had, but somehow Chi-Chi had found herself falling in love with that saiyan. And now they both worked together to find something in one another. They shared their lives together, with their child and a past that couldn't be ignored.

Who else could know what they both really went through but each other? While some may look at her and believe she was crazy for being with him, willingly going back into the arms of the saiyan who kidnapped and raped her...Chi-Chi didn't care what others thought, only what was within her own mind. Goku, he had wronged her yes, and if he were to do so again, there would be no second chances. But if knowing what he did now back then, Chi-Chi was certain he would not have committed the same sins twice.

If her time on that distant planet showed her anything, it was that they were worlds apart. He did love her then, in his own twisted way. It could not undo any of what he had done, but spending time with the saiyans, she understood why he turned out the way that he did. Yet Chi-Chi still remembered how he had held her those moments before the explosion, vowing words of devotion even when he didn't understand why she was behaving as she did. They were always on the wrong frequency...

But that ruthless part of him died back on Vegeta-Sei, reborn into someone else, a better man willing give up his own life for her if it meant redemption. He loved both her and son, and never wanted to see her hurt, or do her harm again.

Pushing backwards, Chi-Chi slipped herself down his muscles, her tongue teasing the small line at the centre of his chest. Her lips kissed the small ridges of his abs and the scars that covered them, and she caught Goku's rumble of pleasure while one hand worked up and down slowly his thick erection.

"Chi-Chi…"

Her fingers split around the thick head as she brought her palm to cup the top. The deep rolling sound of his voice excited her as his head laid back on the mattress.

" _I won't ever call you by your saiyan name. Because I will never forget what Kakarot did to me, but I will always remember Goku. His purity, because he was everything that you weren't back then."_

" _I'll be whatever, whomever you want. Because I don't care about what I was, the only thing I want is what you're willing to give me. I don't want to be without you, because I don't want to forget them, I want to know just how much I need to give back to you. I want to spend my life giving everything I have back to you."_

Chi-Chi drew him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip in a gentle tease until she dropped her lips, taking him deep into her throat. A strangled cry escaped her lover's lips as she pushed down on his thighs.

"F-Fuck!" Goku cried as he watched her swallow his cock. Though he shouldn't think back to Vegeta-Sei when she did this-by his coercion or poison- it didn't feel at all as good as this.

Chi-Chi kept up her pace as Goku had gone over a year without having a woman and it showed as she saw his muscles tense and the veins across his body showing beneath his skin, and she relished every second of it.

Just before he tipped over the edge, Chi-Chi stopped, letting him pop free from her lips. He fell back on the bed panting and wanting to finish, yet he would not object. Chi-Chi ruled in the bedroom, she deserved to always be in control. Since he had spent months taking it from her.

Pushing herself upwards, she crawled over top of him with her thighs splitting across his waist. Both of her elbows braced off the side of his chest, the tips of her fingers gently cupping both sides of his face, and they just stared at one another, breathing heavily. Chi-Chi looked beautiful, her skin sweaty with her black raven hair sticking to her face filled with devotion while she stroked at his cheek. He would die for her right now if that's what she wanted.

The pressure of his hand remained rested atop her back as Goku just gazed up at her, his breath almost stolen from him.

"I'm sorry."

There was little else he could say. Few other words could convey how much Goku wanted to tell her; there weren't any, only actions. He just prayed that they would be able to spent the remainder of their lives together, with him repaying her.

She stared at him for only a moment, before whispering what he'd long been desperate to hear.

"I forgive you," Chi-Chi said, leaning down to softly press their lips together before pushing the head of his erection inside of her core.

His hands trailed up her back, sliding along her shoulders and arms, to her hands. Interlacing her fingers with his, Chi-Chi threw her head back as she pushed her hips down to his, the soft healthy moan escaping her lips as the pleasure streaked upwards Her back arched as her hair fell around her arms, and not once did their hands let go.

[***]

They made love repeatedly until the morning, and when exhaustion finally took hold did they then at last rest. And there they slept, with Chi-Chi wrapped up tightly in Goku's arms atop his chest, with a warm smile on her face present even when deep in slumber.

Both softly breathed, snoring lightly while a figure from the doorway checked in on the couple. Her white eyes softened on seeing them sound asleep, before kissing the top of the head of her grandson in her arms.

"Mommy and daddy need their beauty sleep, so you're going to be with Grandma today," Leocht spoke hushly, holding Gohan against her hip before closing the door. The small toddler in her arms only smiled as he felt the steady thrum of his parents ki on the other side of the door, and he looked to his strange colored grandmother as she went to make the breakfast that would satisfy the half-saiyan boy.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	42. The Broken Prohpecy

**The Broken Prophecy**

 **A/N: Back with another update. Have only so much time to write and work now adays. Beyond that, Thank you to everyone whose favorited this story, making it the most liked story i've ever written. I know i'm not amazing writer, having two Beta's proves that much (Lilacsbloom and TsuandesApprentice). Also kudos to Gokuist who hopefully has gotten back into reading this fanfic, the person who made the coverart and Blauvixen who did a custom Leocht drawing. Find both of them on Tumblr.**

" _I'm sorry," she whispered into the scouter as she remained in the darkness of her room. The voice on the other end growled angrily, snarling at her for failing to deliver what she had promised. She explained to him that there was a delay, and that she had done as requested up until that point; that seemed to have some effect._

 _She brushed a hand through her hair, sitting down on the bed. "You're almost here aren't you?"_

 _The voice laughed through the scouter, and she smiled. Of course they would be almost here; she shouldn't have been surprised. "Will it be just you?"_

 _There was static on the other end as a soft, more relaxed response came through. "I know, I should've been in touch more since the recent developments. Everything…is just not as it should be."_

 _It had been almost a month since Vegeta's arrival and the training had reached a fever pitch on Earth. Kakarot and Vegeta sparred endlessly, but it appeared that their time to train would be coming to an end._

" _I'll be here waiting for you."_

 _She smiled as she listened to him speak. "I love you. I can't wait to be back in your arms again."_

 _With that she ended the conversation. Things had changed and there was nothing anyone could do now to stop it._

[***]

Leocht stood in the back of the Capsule Corp. yard, watching the gravity room bounce and sway in the backdrop from the saiyans dueling inside while Chi-Chi meditated on the grass. This was the best lesson Leocht could give, guiding daughter on the path to assume her powers as a Valkyr. Tapping into that line of energy once was a good start, but she would need to master using that ability on more than just Earth. Chi-Chi needed perfect balance, she needed to be a conduit for all of the world's energy, and be able to control herself while in that form.

While Chi-Chi meditated, Mrs. Briefs had both Trunks and Gohan happily playing with Grandma. Bulma having finally gone to work to help her father with the company for the day, leaving Bunny briefs the great honor of watching both little half-saiyans.

She never regretted it.

Leocht focused her attentions upon Chi-Chi. Leocht's usual elaborate attire on show in full force as Chi-Chi wore her orange training gi. "Your anger created that focus Chi-Chi, you had a blinding goal, where you saw and felt only one thing." She walked around her slowly, the light breeze causing small wisps of her hair to dance in the wind. "Anger leads you to your goal, but you need to be balanced. You have to tap into that energy the world gave you. It is always there, it just needs you to find it."

Chi-Chi could feel the spark of energy around her more clearly, tingling around all of her being. It was a warmth that was inside of her that began to build in her stomach and expand outwards.

The seer stopped as she felt the air crease around them. Her eyes looked around as the trees, grass, and plant life all seemed to tilt towards Chi-Chi as if she were the sun.

 _That's it._

"Keep your focus, and draw in from the air around you. This is the essence of ki, the interconnected life between all beings. It is why you alone can tap into this planet's power, as she chose you to be her avatar. All you have to do is let her come to you."

The clouds parted, and the golden rays of the sun washed over Chi-Chi, her eyes shuts in deep concentration as the world around them reacted to the Valkyr's call.

"Frejya has answered you."

Chi-Chi let out a scream as her body erupted into a brilliant gold, her skin becoming so bright it was as if it reflected all light back. Her hair became a fiery blonde, and out from her gi expanded a pair of radiant golden wings that expanded outwards and rose high in the air.

"Let it overwhelm you! Don't reject the power! Push through!" Leocht shouted as the golden streaks of light surrounded her daughter.

Breaking into a heavy gasp, the new Valkyrie staggered forwards, her forehead, eyes, and nose all becoming covered by a smooth curved bronze mask. Chi-Chi was on her feet, her wings expanded outwards again, reaching nearly twelve feet across in her wingspan.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! That's it!" Leocht clapped her hands together smiling as Chi-Chi pulled back. Her eyes were covered, but she could still see the world differently.

"I…I feel and see… what is this?" Her voice trembled as she took a step forward, she looked towards Leocht and gasped. A face smiled at her, one that was just like Chi-Chi's own, but instead of being the brilliant gold of her own body it was pure white.

"Surprised? How do you think I knew about this power?" Leocht laughed as the pure white Valkyrie touched Chi-Chi's face. "You are amazing Daughter. But we still have so much to explain and discuss about the new aspects of your form."

From the gravity chamber, the door was now open and at its entrance, stood the two saiyans who had worked up a sweat from their sparring. Both pairs of black eyes looked out, beholding the sight of the two figures, and their angelic forms...

"I don't like it, Kakarot," Vegeta said, slightly panted as he observed the scene with great reservation.

Goku himself only nodded his head. "Makes you wonder…" he said, though went quiet as he found his own concerns amplified on seeing Leocht in a very similar form to Chi-Chi. He'd lessened his hostility towards the seer, but he could never truly trust her.

The pair of saiyans might be on speaking terms and able to be civil towards one another enough not to go ripping each other's heads off, but there was still the ever present aspect that both males knew: Leocht loved to play her games. They might believe that somehow the strange woman was a reincarnation of Chi-Chi's mother, but the idea itself was impractical.

Vegeta's distaste for the seer only worsened, "We can't kill her; trust me I've tried and there's always something that prevents me from doing it."

Goku crossed his arms as he rested against the doorframe. "Do we believe her? That Broly will be coming here and looking for the fight of his life?"

"She's one to manipulate events, but the words she says always happen." Vegeta growled, "But I'm a super-saiyan now, and it'll be satisfying to finally put that arrogant son of a bitch back in his place."

Goku cracked a grin. "I believe the earthling saying for this is: the black pot calling a kettle black?"

Vegeta glared at him from the corner of his eye. "The saying is pot meet kettle. For being a hypocrite, believe me, my woman won't shut up with the earthling idioms."

"Good name by the way, Prince Trunks." Goku said, and he dodged the swing meant for his head. "And getting slow; for shame Vegeta."

For antagonizing the prince, he was certain he saw smoke escape from the front of the saiyan's nose.

"You will not insult my son, third class!" Vegeta roared, slamming a fist into Goku's guard. The two trembling as Vegeta's eyes began to slowly turn teal.

"And really, the prince bedding a woman with a power level of four. Mine is a strong woman, I bet you even have to hold back as to not break her." Goku loved riling up the prince; it was his favorite pass time and Vegeta refused to go Super-saiyan against him, claiming that he wasn't worthy.

He smashed his other fist into both blocked forearms slowly pushing his opponent backwards into the gravity chamber.

Goku grinned victoriously as he stared at blonde hair, _If I'm going to become a super-saiyan then I'll need to train with one!_

[***]

' _Cryo-stasis ending. Beginning revitalization. Destination Earth.'_

"I shouldn't have to travel like this," the saiyan inside the pod grumbled. He already was angry about his plans being ruined and now he had to be shuttled around in a damn space pod!

' _Legendary, are you ready to begin descending towards the planet's surface?_

"Yes, get me on terra firma you piece of fucking machinery," Broly growled. He was already in a foul mood due to the sustained stasis period. It gave him a headache, and he was still pent up from not having a decent fight or fuck in almost a year! Just when the hell was this grand battle of his going to happen?

Ever since his glorious battle against the Kolds, where he sweated and breathed nothing but battle for six straight hours until finally slaying Frieza and ending the tyrant families reign permanently, it had all left him in a state of complacency. He returned home to Vegeta-sei given the proper welcome, worthy of the God like figure that he was. He'd feasted and fucked for a week straight, until the rush of his victory became stale. He was only fourteen, and he'd already reached the zenith of his apparent life. It was a life of debauchery that quickly grew old, waking up with four saiyan females in his bed every morning just didn't thrill him.

Perhaps purging worlds, and fighting other races would give him a sense of purpose? He'd ventured to try his hand at it. He did it for six months before becoming incredibly bored with the task, it was more thrilling to his weaker people, the second and third classes who got a rough battle from time to time and got to savor the joy of having a good fight.

Him? There was nothing, no excitement, challenge, or fun to be had. Then when it became known that he would be coming to a world to purge it, most would bow down before he even arrived. Ending any battle before it began.

It frustrated him to no end.

So for four years he was stuck in limbo, going from world to world to find amusement for himself. Perhaps a good fight? No… at best was his spars against the prince every year, where he would find some amusement but if he ever powered up it would be a game without contest. Which is what he desired, he wanted to go all out, but that ever elusive goal still remained out of reach.

Then he found Leocht, the strange alien woman who could see the future, meddle with fates and provided him with a fine piece of ass on the side. She was a bit skittish at first, her attempts to kill herself or the case of her going mad from her powers had annoyed him. But she finally accepted her place and the two of them had quite a fun few years together. He would find someone and she would push and prod the wheels of their life, just seeing how easily some broke or if they resisted and stood strong. The latter being the rarer case.

It was fun, and the two of them became close. She held him and he held her in their sleep, but she told him that it wouldn't last forever, that she had only so many years left, which was disheartening to hear.

It was her fate, yet he'd begun to wonder…if she could alter fates, could she not give him a battle? Could she not give him something that might make the legendary feel the rush of battle like never before?

The seer confirmed as such.

" _Broly, I can alter fates and alter destinies, but I can not simply create a battle that you desire from thin air. It would take years to provide you with the right conditions and stimuli that individuals would need."_

" _But you can give me one? A battle that will be one that the universe can never forget, that will forever etch me into the history of the universe as the greatest saiyan and fighter who has ever lived...can you not?"_

" _Is that what you wish? That you have a battle the likes of which the universe has never seen?"_

" _Oh yes. YES!"_

" _Then I shall give it to you. It will take years but, I promise you a battle. One that the universe shall never forget."_

He had been waiting and building for that day, he began to see the changes around Vegetasei over the previous year. Watching as the Saiyan Prince surged ahead in power, becoming several times more powerful in such short order, it began to excite his blood. Was it coming soon?

No… No it wasn't. Yet he listened to Leocht's words, saying that he wanted such a grand battle, that it would require patience, Vegeta would be a piece in that puzzle, but there were still several more beings that were being added. If he rushed her work then he would have wasted his time. So he let the seer work, finding amusement in Vegeta's struggles upon the disappearance of his slave scientist for some time. Leocht promised him that it would be coming soon, that a glorious campaign, and he would have several beings more powerful than the Kold's to test his strength against.

Everything in that plan had gone according to her design…until now. She was supposed to have returned to find him and inform him of her progress, but she didn't. For over a month he heard nothing from Leocht…until he got a message and it appeared that she had no intention of coming back.

It wasn't a betrayal, but it was a slap in his face. He still owned her, _she still served him_ , and if she wished to change their plans then she would have to tell him; after all he'd been waiting for almost a decade for this fight. His patience and tolerance for things had been strained more and more, with the ever increasing destabilization of the saiyan empire, and it only mounted more bullshit that he had to deal with!

He was fucking tired of waiting! Tired of being told just to wait a bit longer. No, he wanted to have a taste. He wanted to experience the glory of combat again. It was now. The prince of all saiyans had transformed! He was a super-saiyan, and no doubt someone who he could fight against without restraint. Even Kakarot had gained a sufficient amount of power.

"Take me down to the planet, near the strongest power readings...Inform the others to locate to me."

' _Confirmed'_

Everything up until these past few months had gone exactly as had been orchestrated. He had to know what was going on, and if somehow Leocht did plan on betraying him…then he would remind her why her powers weren't strong enough to overcome his own. Her mental abilities couldn't stop his physical strength, and since she possessed very little power physically, if he had to beat her down to earn her compliance, then he would. But he would wait to hear it from the horse's mouth first…or goat. She was half-saiyan looking and part beast after all.

[***]

Atop the lookout most of the Z-fighters and others had gathered together. The enormous power that did not hide its oncoming arrival was slowly making its way down to Earth. As if they didn't have enough problems with prince Vegeta's arrival on the world not too long ago, they were now stuck with even more saiyans arriving.

"First it's Kakarot, then it's him again, then Gine, Raditz, Vegeta. Who the hell else has to come to this world to make our lives just that much more exciting, eh?" Krillin said his voice ending sarcastically as the other humans [who clearly were not up to par in this oncoming battle] stood around silently agreeing.

"Speaking of alien visitors where's that crazy..." Yamcha started, taking a moment to pause as he got a glare from the arriving Chi-Chi. "Well that seer, Leo or whatever her name is?"

Chi-Chi had come with Leocht, Goku, and Gohan in tow. Her mother soon parted to the side from the group, wanting to walk around a bit with her grandson while she let them decide what they wanted to do.

"What looking to get another Palm reading?" Piccolo smirked, "I thought you humans had your own kind for that?"

"I don't understand why we're still working with Piccolo," Tien mentioned as Chaotzu stood by his side. Though knowing they probably needed all of the help they could get right now.

The small pale faced kid just looked at the former demon King amazed at how things had so quickly changed. "Well that one lady did say we'd need everyone, and she hasn't been wrong yet."

Coming from the side Kami stopped by the two of them, his cane in hand as he looked over all of the fighters. "I still fear for this planet, the forces that have come here time and time again are weighing heavily upon me. This coming threat is even worse than before." He lamented closing his eyes.

"Where's Mr. Popo?" Choatzu asked not seeing the guardians caretaker.

Kami smiled, "Giving a little tour to our strange visitor and Chi-Chi's son." It was nice to see the young boy up close. So much like both of his parents, the good parts most of all.

Vegeta remained by himself, his arms crossed as he merely looked upwards to the sky. No one was looking to the Prince for his input, nor would he give it to them. There was a great deal of apprehension to be had with Broly coming here, and he did not forget that many of his people were against his departure and believed him corrupted. Though Vegeta might very well be corrupted, he had never been stronger. But this wasn't a social visit, and since his father had not contacted him, it was apparent that he didn't know about the Legendary saiyan's detour to Earth, but even if he did there was nothing he could do to stop him.

The aura of the Legendary drew closer and closer, and though there had been, at one point in time, an agreement between the two, that would no longer come to pass. Vegeta had control of his faculties once again. As the prince remained lost in his own thoughts Goku approached him, his own arms crossed.

"So… any thoughts?"

"We appease or we fight." Vegeta stated blandly.

Goku didn't like either option. While he and Broly had never gotten along, it was merely Broly's own self arrogance [though he could hardly blame him] for being the Legendary. He had to slave and beat himself into the dirt to get to where he was, even now.

But was Broly stronger than him, Vegeta, Chi-Chi and the rest of the Earth's fighters? Probably. It was the logical answer as very few beings knew how strong he was. Then, just to make things even more out of balance, Leocht had to be here…though he didn't _hate_ the woman anymore, this still bothered him.

"Did you have a plan should this go pear shaped?"

Vegeta snorted, "you and your earthling sayings…if things are fucked then yes, for my woman and son."

"Something good I hope?"

"Idiot… should things not progress on this planet as they should, which I expect they won't, the woman will take herself, the boy, and Gine to Namek."

Goku raised a curious eyebrow, "Namek? Never heard of it. Some isolated planet you have some secret army on or something?"

Vegeta kept his fist closed and on his chest in order to not strike the idiot. Though as he saw the grin creeping over his face, he knew the other saiyan was only pestering him.

"I'm sure that harpy of yours can explain to you why she will go to Namek, since I doubt I could dumb it down enough for you to understand."

Goku chuckled. "Harsh."

Vegeta looked back to the clouds as he saw the pod descending…but before it touched down. The occupant jumped outwards, the drop pod continued down towards earth.

A flash of white and red came next before the being crashed down, his large gold-plated boots and belt shining in the sun. His shoulders slowly straightened back fully, allowing his much taller frame to stand almost a head over everyone else, others even more. A smirk was on his lips as he held open his arms in greeting.

Chi-Chi and the others moved apart and away from the legendary, unaware of what was going to come next. Though as she did, she looked around wondering were Leocht and Gohan were. She promised to be back when he arrived…

"Ah prince Vegeta, it's been a long time…and with a man who's supposed to be dead… how unfortunate," Broly snickered, knowing full well that Kakarot was alive, Broly stretched himself out as he made a slow march towards the prince.

"To what does the prince of all saiyans owe to your presence?" Vegeta sneered, his arms still crossed over his chest as he watched the large warrior stop just in front of him and Kakarot. He noted the subtle shift in him as his scoped around, taking in the view.

Broly caught that Raditz was off to the side looking disinterested, along with a group of humans, and the one who Kakarot took a fancy too. "The empire's not heard so much as a word about you since you left. Although things have quieted down a bit…there's still quite a few who question if you are even still alive," Broly started walking forwards again.

"As if I would just die; any saiyan would know that." Vegeta's eyes watched as Broly's fist clenched at his side.

The eyes of the long, black haired saiyan switched from Vegeta to Kakarot. "Shall we skip the formalities? I know you've transformed Vegeta," his voice dropped, looking to the saiyan beside him. "You've progressed a lot as well..." Broly then looked to the humans, but one in particular as he honed in on the raven haired woman. "She's even stronger than ever…"

The legendary's lips peeled back into a grin. "Do you have any idea how much my blood is dying to have a battle right now?" They were wide with delight, "Can you imagine it Vegeta?" He breathed. "Super-saiyans battling! Other forces clashing with such fervor that no one in this universe could ever comprehend it!"

Vegeta dropped his arms from his chest as he saw Broly's expression changing. "It's all you've wanted, is it not? A battle for the ages?"

Goku's eyes flicked between the two, as he slowly lowered his own arms.

"Oh you have no idea, prince. For over a decade of waiting and lamenting, I've not had anything to test my mettle against. Oh, I can't wait…" Broly's hair began to rise upwards as a golden aura began to slowly lick at his heels and swirl upwards around him. "The glory of battle! The thrum of my heart, to be where there is nothing but a struggle for dominance! Oh it's truly the dream of any saiyan."

"And if we fight, what will happen to us? Do we go for our hearts and heads?" Vegeta said his own aura rising from his feet and engulfing his body.

"Who cares? A saiyan lives for battle, leave the consequences for another day!" Broly began to laugh as his aura exploded gold around him.

Vegeta's hair flashed gold as opposing teal eyes looked into each other. Both were ready and, although Vegeta could feel Broly's power, the thrill of this battle was also rising inside of him. He could fight the Legendary on near equal footing.

"Stop! This is not what you want Broly!" The piercing shout came as Leocht appeared from the entrance of the lookout alone. "You won't have what you want, this is-"

Before anyone could react, Broly phased away landing just in front of the seer.

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Kami and Piccolo were all stunned as with just how fast the saiyan was. But the next act surprised all as Broly grabbed her around the throat and pulled her into the air. "Listen here, I'm sick of waiting this is-"

Were he not so distracted, the legendary might've caught the action in time as he was smashed into the ground. His grip on Leocht faltered, releasing her instantly as she collapsed onto the floor coughing for air.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Chi-Chi screamed, her new angelic form washing over her as she looked squarely at Broly who rubbed his jaw.

He felt that…he felt pain!

"Dammit Kakarot, why didn't you control your female?" Vegeta shouted as Broly's laughter ripped into the air before he charged into Chi-Chi.

"Well, I'm one for battle, but this is just suicide," Raditz muttered, though as he did his scouter alerted him to a message coming through. He didn't think twice before jumping from the lookout and heading back down towards Earth. He may be a saiyan but he wasn't going to fight Broly, that was beyond insane, plus he got the signal he needed and got the hell out of there.

Broly's shoulder slammed into Chi-Chi's stomach, knocking her backwards, but her heels caught as her golden wings snapped into the air, preventing her from being pushed back further. Her knee caught his chin and the saiyan was knocked up, but she brought her leg around hitting him in the neck and plowing his face into the lookout floor.

"Oh great, now Chi-Chi's got herself stuck in with another saiyan… What is it with all the women I know getting involved with every saiyan that comes to Earth?." Krillin groaned hitting his forehead.

Broly roared with delight as he batted Chi-Chi away from him, only to be pelted by weaker fighters. One hit him in the back of the knees, the other hit his cheek, the other square in his back. The humans had gotten involved and aside from the one with a golden aura… They were no fun, just pieces of trash!

"Nothing but insects." He was unphased and shoved through all of them as he focused went back to Chi-Chi, his fist clashing with her guard and she rocked backwards. But if he expected things to get more exciting he wasn't disappointed as Vegeta and Kakarot quickly entered the battle.

Broly was hit into a pillar, his body crashing through the stone as he was blasted through another wall. Vegeta's fist nailing him in the chin as Goku nailed him in the back. The onslaught had begun…

But Broly wasn't even warmed up yet.

He could feel the blows raining down upon him, some of the blows were just brushes but others made his heart surge with each connection. He nailed Goku in the cheek sending him back out the entrance he made. His heel slamming downward forcing several humans to dodge to the side.

Refusing to remain a spectator any longer, Yamcha unleashed a burst of ki into the legendary's face, until he was thrown to the side by Vegeta who connected with the saiyan's forehead and Chi-Chi with his stomach.

"Heh…" Broly grinned devilishly as he chucked both of them backwards, the blows having no effect as his aura sparked and forced everyone to retreat.

"No way! You're kidding right?" Krillin squawked as Broly's feet slammed into the ground, his golden aura growing bigger as did his body.

Vegeta's face twisted backwards into a scowl as he knew what was happening. "Weaklings, get out of here unless you want to die, now!" He threw his arm backwards as his other covered his face a burst of golden light exploded from Broly.

Goku realized it too, having seen this power before. He knew that Chi-Chi was stronger than him, but that didn't mean he wanted her fighting Broly. Even as she stood transfixed Goku grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back to focus on him.

"Get Leocht and Gohan out of here! Leave Broly to me and Vegeta for now." Goku shouted, as the seer made her way over as well, still nursing a large bruise around her neck.

"No, I'm not going to just abandon you two to fight him. We need to stay together on this, if we don't, how do you expect to even stand a chance!" She shouted back at him, her golden flames rising up around her body.

"Chi-Chi," Leocht's voice broke in. "I have Gohan in a room, we need to get him out of here because this fate is unraveling. Things aren't happening as they should!"

That got both of their attention. "What?" Chi-Chi said even though her face was hidden by her mask, her mother could understand the startled expression beneath.

"Chi-Chi please we must get Gohan, if we don't he'll die!" Leocht emphasized pointing towards the lookout where she came from.

Chi-Chi's head looked to Goku and Light then back to Broly who continued to power up. "Alright, get Gohan and we'll find someplace safe." She didn't want to run but, the life of her son was more important right now. Especially if her mother was telling her about it.

"Give me a minute," She managed grabbing her dress and dashing back towards the lookout as fast as she could.

Broly laughed and laughed as his power overflowed, this was it! Finally a challenge! Raising off the stone floor he exploded outwards, sending the weaker warriors flying backwards, nearly to the edge of the lookout.

Hands fisted at his sides, his body size having nearly tripled in thickness and another foot in height Broly hovered over a small crater formed by the strength of his ascension. His teeth gritted together, his eyes nothing but pure white as he slowly began to breathe before he reveled in his full ascension.

"Heh… Kakarot, you haven't transformed yet, have you?" The legendary's lips peeled into a twisted smile as his hand pointed forwards. "Such a shame to waste your saiyan blood, but you won't even be a challenge to me like this, so just go ahead and run away and let me fight someone with some actual power."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't know how strong I am until I actually try." Goku smirked back as Broly laughed.

"Good! I like that spirit Kakarot! But I think we'll need some more space if we intend to fight up here." His hand swept to the side. "I so hate crashing through walls. The dust and dirt always spoil the best moments."

Chi-Chi's eyes would've been wider than dinner plates had anyone been able to see them as she looked exactly where his hand was. "No… NO!"

Her body surged forwards without thinking, her arm pulled back as she saw the green orb release from his palm.

A shrill shriek erupted from the lookout, as Chi-Chi's punch flopped as she tried to pull back only to watch as it connected. All felt Gohan's and Leocht's ki fade as the explosion from Broly's attack obliterated a fifth of the lookout in its entirety.

The Valkyrie staggered as she was pushed back by the debris and shockwave from the explosion.

"Oops...I guess I blew it up bit too much!" Broly threw his head back laughing manically as he realized that he put too much into his attack.

Vegeta and Goku were rooted in place as they watched Chi-Chi scramble over towards the wreckage the glow around her body dimming as she threw over some of the rocks and cracked stone. "No…No…NO!" She shouted as she spied the long white dress of Leocht buried underneath a huge chunk of rocks.

Her fingers dug underneath as she flipped the portion over and saw that she was barely clinging to life. She had several large jagged cuts across her stomach, her face was bloody and a horn was missing from her head along with a small patch of her once radiant hair.

"Mom! MOM!" Chi-Chi shouted as she pulled up Leocht from the ground.

The white eyes were a pale gray as one eye opened up to look at her. "Ghh.." She managed before purple blood leaked from her lips.

As Chi-Chi held her mother, her eyes darted across the rubble, searching all around. "Gohan!? GOHAN!?" She shrieked, her panic and fears rising the longer she couldn't sense her little boy.

"Couldn't… save…" She heard come from Leocht where she lay in her arms and Chi-Chi's jaw dropped open. Falling to her knees, Chi-Chi tried everything to find even a trace of her son's energy, but there was nothing.

Gohan, her baby…

"No…please! Please no!" Chi-Chi cried falling slightly as she let her mother slip from her hands towards the ground. Pain gripped her heart as she couldn't believe it…no her baby couldn't be dead! Not again, not a second time!

"So-sorry…" Leocht tried to reach up to Chi-Chi, but her hand was pushed away as Chi-Chi floated off the ground.

The glow around Chi-Chi's body began to increase tenfold as her skin took on a golden hue of its own. Her wings doubled in size as she threw back her head and screamed.

Goku went into shock as he listened to those words being exchanged, becoming numb to the core.

 _My son? My son is dead?_

His boy who always had a smile, he couldn't have just…why did he bring him? What had he done!? Now he was...now he was...

Slowly in a daze Goku turned towards Broly who continued to laugh at the sight in front of him.

"What? Did I make you angry?" Broly snickered, as Goku's hair's flared upwards into the air. "Ooh… I think I did. What's wrong Kakarot?"

"You...you killed my son!" He shouted through his clenched teeth.

Broly raised an eyebrow. "Oh well. Just another waste of saiyan blood." heH dismissed the child's death, but his smile grew as Goku's eyes filled with tears.

 _Oh yes! Come on Kakarot do it_

 _You have it in-!_

He didn't get to finish his thought as he was punched across the face, his entire body rocked by the blow as he stumbled backwards. He didn't even see it coming as he was hit again from behind and driven forwards.

Goku didn't see Chi-Chi attacking Broly, he only felt the rage and pain of loss overwhelm him as he jumped forwards, his hair burning gold and his eyes teal as both parents attacked the man who murdered their son.

 **A/N: What? Don't look at me like that!**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	43. The Vessel

**The Vessel**

 **A/N: Long drill weekend, sorry about the delay i'm still trying to wrap this story up as my time to write draws closer to its end (perhaps, though its not of my choosing). Anyway here it is, the next chapter.**

Broly finally had it! A battle, a real challenge, and it was going just as he imagined!

He smashed his forehead into Kakarot's face, knocking the saiyan back as he drew back his arms and slammed both hands down upon upon his opponent's stomach, sending him crashing down through the clouds. The legendary was greeted by a screaming winged woman, blocking her attacks with his forearms as each one sparked and flashed with her ki while she hammered away.

"What's the matter? It was just a child, millions die all over the universe, but you do not weep. So what is your concern about it now?" Broly caught her wrist in his grasp as she jumped to drive her foot into his neck, which he caught as well.

The woman roared, her wings snapping backwards. "Because it was my baby!"

"Oh well then," he snickered, enjoying her raging scream as that golden aura flared around her and she brought her other foot straight into his chin. Broly spun sideways but only for a second before crashing back with a clothesline, taking Chi-Chi down towards the ground.

"Oh well my ass, Broly!" A golden-haired man exploded up from the clouds and caught him in the face, allowing Chi-Chi to free fall while Goku, still seeing red, hit Broly's face repeatedly.

"Like the boy matters; he wasn't a pureblood," The Legendary said indifferently, catching Goku's fist before wrenching it behind his back. He blocked the elbow directed at his head,"Besides what does it matter he's dead? So just forget it and move on."

"You will pay!" Goku shouted as he shook in Broly's grasp.

"I do hope that's a promise," He chuckled until he was hit from behind, allowing Goku to hit him again, and he was sent towards the ground. Both of the enraged parents charged at him, fighting Broly as one. Goku struck at his face, going for brute force as Chi-Chi attacked at Legendary flank. Her speed and golden wings were a physical extension of her body, creating a blur that Broly could not easily follow.

The legendary was hit from both sides, but he did not care about the pain. No, how could he care!? He had what he finally wanted! His laughter filled the air, and a twisted grin expanded on his face as he watched Vegeta come streaking down through the air. Broly was caught in the stomach by the prince's heavy punch which tore another laugh from his lips as he collided into the ground.

White eyes peered upwards, seeing them floating above him: Vegeta, Kakarot, and the golden woman. It was bliss, he was in a heaven.

Broly yelled in a rage, pulling himself up from the ground. " _Yes! Give me more!"_

"What is with this guy? He's so lost in his lust for battle, he's forgotten who the hell he is," Kakarot grumbled nearby Vegeta as they watched apprehensively on as the Legendary got back on his feet.

"No… even still. Broly's desire for battle would not be madness…" But why would-!

His own ascension, that of the harpy, Kakarot's own growth in power? All of them far too convenient… as if they had been planned. What greater spark that would send both two warriors into a rage, the death of the child. And who was the one with the brat?

Leocht… always her.

Who else could manipulate beings without them even knowing, no doubt even Broly's own fascinations were imprinted upon him. The legendary loved battle, all saiyans did, but this wasn't just looking for a good fight. No this was an obsession, like when Kakarot wanted that woman so badly he did everything to have her. Or when Vegeta lost Bulma, and went into a rage looking for her.

Then the story of the fake mother, the image that sent that woman spiraling out of control. One person stood at the center of it all. There was her, she knew damn everything, but he couldn't go up and kill her now…or could he?

 _Damit! She's a fucking telepath and she would see this coming._ It was becoming clear to Vegeta, that all of this grand stage had been set up, but to what end? It seemed trivial to just have some climactic battle for no reason. There was no stakes for Leocht to benefit from.

But it didn't stop Vegeta from losing his temper as his head snapped back towards the lookout. "That bitch! She's behind all of it!"

Goku looked to Vegeta almost accusingly. "She can't be. Leocht's been on Earth for months, and besides Broly nearly killed her!"

"No Kakarot…I know that look," the prince said with a growl., the pair of saiyans getting ready as they saw Broly begin to gather his ki around him, powering himself up. "It's the exact same look as what that witch had when she had her claws in my head."

Before they say much more, Chi-Chi jumped in. "Don't you dare accuse my mother of anything like that! She's done wrongs before, I'll admit, but you can't blame her for this. She wouldn't do anything that would let Gohan die!"

Vegeta's lip peeled back in disgust. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. That witch can be whatever she wants. For a woman whose infallible why in the hell did she choose to be wrong now?"

"She's not a witch! She'd never-" Their verbal argument ended as a roar came from below.

"Heads up!" Goku shouted as all three watched the massive saiyan soaring upwards from the ground, palms spread open as a torrent of ki beams shot upwards.

Dropping down at once, Goku flipped over one beam before crashing his foot into Broly's cheek, but it merely shoving his face to the side. Taking the chance Vegeta phased downwards, his burning teal eyes striking into Broly's back alongside Chi-Chi who followed his movements easily. It allowed Goku to distract Broly's focus as he rocked forwards, but again, their efforts only earned them his laughter.

Vegeta was crashed into Chi-Chi from Broly's attack, his back leg knocking the two of them towards the ground, before slamming his fist into Goku's chin. It sent the saiyan reeling until another fist caught him in the stomach, and Broly drove further as he plowed the man on his fist straight into the ground.

Broly dragged Goku through the rocks and dirt with a smile on his face as he threw him overtop his head and with a crash, embedded Goku's body several feet down into a newly formed crater. It was satisfying to say the least, and Broly had only just gotten started.

"I won't...you'll pay for what you did," He barely heard Goku say, the saiyan sounding and looking so pathetic lying there.

"Hah…then prove it Kakarot, get up and fight me!" He cackled as Goku coughed, clutching his stomach. The downed saiyan rolled over onto his knees, clawing at the dirt in front of him attempting to stand…but the longer it took him to recover, more and more did Broly's grin fall away…

"GET UP!" The Legendary kicked him hard in the side, his body skipping across the ground as he smashed through a boulder. This time Goku was almost down for the count, his energy dropping as his hair flickered between gold and black, struggling to maintain his super saiyan form.

Broly would have to-

"Get away from him!" A voice screamed from behind, and he turned about only to be met with the woman with the gold wings. She hit him in the chin before the Legendary had time to react, snapping his face to the side as she drove her knee into his stomach.

It did nothing to him.

Broly grabbed her arms, pinning them against her sides before slamming Chi-Chi into the ground. Her cry of pain was short for Broly was immediately knocked off of her, Vegeta's fist catching the Legendary saiyan in an uppercut, flipping him upwards before he landed on all fours.

"That's good. Very good Vegeta!" Broly smirked as the Prince lunged for him again.

"I am the prince of all saiyans! You will listen to me Broly!" He shouted locking up with massive warrior, his hands were half the size of the Legend's, who welcomed the show of strength.

"I don't listen or kneel to you; you'll have to defeat me before that will happen." Broly snickered as he forced Vegeta's feet to kick up dirt and rocks.

"No you fool, your entire reason for being here, fighting me-!" Vegeta shouted, his eyes nearly closing from the pain of Broly's fingers digging into his own hands. "That witch did it to you too. You're under her spell!"

The legendary only grinned back at the prince but he managed to stop the shove backwards, as the veins on his arms were pumping. "Don't you get it?" Vegeta growled as his arms shook trying to hold back Broly's power.

"Get what?" He mocked, "That I care what Leocht thinks she can do? Her powers can't affect me, I'm too powerful and even if she did, what would it matter? In the end I still get what I want!" He rotated Vegeta's arms out, pulling them away from holding him back.

Vegeta was struggling to hold back Broly who still had a greater advantage in strength. "But what if that's her game. If she could manipulate so many things, why let you have your way now? Why betray you now?"

"Who said she betrayed me? I merely disciplined her for her insolence. If the bitch was going to die she would've-" Broly stopped wrenching the prince's arms open, for Vegeta picked at something that had been lingering his head all along without putting it into focus.

His guard had lowered enough that he tossed Vegeta to the side as he felt two powers surging towards him. The woman was incredibly fast as she caught his ankle, knocking him to one knee until he was slammed backwards as Goku drove his foot squarely into his face, the saiyan now back in the game.

But just like before Broly rose back up, with nothing but a scrape on his cheek and a cut along his shoulder. All they could do was keep knocking him down, and every time, Broly would simply get right back up.

 _How long could they keep this up?_ he wondered, among other things with the seer.

[***]

"What can we do?" Krillin said as, looking on helplessly like most of the Z-fighters as they all stood by the ledge of the recently _renovated_ lookout. "There's gotta be something! Come on guys!"

Tien and Yamcha remained silent for they weren't sure. Fighting Raditz and Nappa were one thing, but this new saiyan was entirely different. Right now he had Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi all powered up and still it didn't seem like it was doing anything to the Legendary Saiyan. At this rate, things weren't going to be ending favorably for them.

PIccolo stood by Kami, a scowl plastered over his lips as he could feel the power beneath him, and couldn't of his right mind figure out, nor imagine just what he was going to do. This unsteady alliance quickly became more than just a requirement, but a necessity. If those three failed, they were all dead.

As the group tried to come to a solution, Mr. Popo helped Leocht to her feet. The seer still looked in rough shape, but was still able to stand. "Are you alright Miss?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Leocht said wincing, clutching at her stomach. She focused all attention on the others, who glanced back at her as she spoke. "You, you have to help earthlings… you can buy them time; they will need it."

Kami looked back towards the Seer, as he tried to peer into her thoughts but a wall was still firmly guarding her mind. Leocht was not good nor evil from what he could tell, but she still left a great deal of uncertainty in him, but not enough to be overly suspicious.

"Just what can we do?" Yamcha asked, not looking back as he could feel the shockwaves from the battle raging below. "You saw that guy right? He could snap us in two easy! We've got no chance!"

Leocht gritted her teeth as she breathed in. "Every little will help, don't you see? You fought Kakarot without fear; you must do the same now."

Yamcha clenched his fists together in front of him, until he felt nails cutting into his skin. He'd been a fool back then, having no idea what Kakarot was capable of. But if there was some way he could aid this fight, then, he had to try.

"You can see the future," Tien, like an analysis "Does that mean our actions will resolve this? Is that what you're saying?"

"If I'm truthful, don't know if it'll be the best path. All of my visions are in flux right now, shifting with each second passing; I can't tell you the future with certainty, because it is changing rapidly and with outcomes that won't benefit any of us." Coughing, the injured seer almost stumbled but Mr. Pop kept her upright. "You may not believe me, or trust me, but right now all three of them need your help. You earthlings have to do everything in your power to stop Broly."

"Then I'm in," Krillin said, stepping up the challenge. "I don't know I'll be able to make a dent in the guy, but I'll give it my all. I'm not about to stand around and let Chi-Chi do all the fighting. The Earth needs us."

"Right, count me in too man," Yamcha pitched in with. "If we're gonna die anyway, I'd rather it be fighting than cowering up here. Eh, no offense guys."

Piccolo scoffed at the man, while Tien nodded in agreement, cracking his knuckles. "I'll go as well. We'll do what we can."

"Good...thank you," Leocht turned her head towards both Kami and Piccolo standing by. "But you two however, you can be another factor in saving this world."

Piccolo growled as he looked at the alien woman. "And just what are you suggesting? Me and this sack of old wrinkles are no better than those idiots."

Kami's eyes flicked to Piccolo and to Leocht, his suspicion more present than ever.

"Two halves are nothing compared to a whole," the seer spoke. "If you two fused, your power might possibly be enough to stand up to Broly. I know both your hesitations, but-"

"You're damn right! You even realize what you're demanding!?" Piccolo spat, and it was true for he'd caught exactly what she was trying to suggest before hand. Even Kami, he saw unwillingness to the proposal.

More chaos sounded from far below, and as it so did Kami looked to the Z-fighters. "You need to go now, and help them below. Now hurry! Leave this matter to us."

With some reluctance but with some new resolve, one by one the humans took off from the lookout and headed down towards the battlefield.

[***]

"If it's not Vegeta, then it's Broly. I should be able to enjoy my latter years, but of course not; I have to be chasing around after dumb trinkets on a godforsaken world! I am too old for this shit!" Bardock grumbled as he looked towards the huge lake in front of him.

"Hey! Hurry up and get that Dragon Ball and make it snappy. I expect it to be done before I finish changing Trunks diaper!" A voice shouted from behind him, making the veteran saiyan purger just snort out his nose.

 _If she didn't have the prince's son, I swear…_ Bardock yelled in his head, trying to rationalize everything that he was doing. He should be out fighting but no, he was stuck being an errand boy for this blue-haired woman, who according to Gine had a plan!

He had only just arrived on this planet after following Broly, who for no reason got up one day and said he was going to Earth to find Leocht. Despite everything that the legendary warrior had talked about before, this seemed highly out of place for him. As it would happen, Bardock would be coming with him, not only because Broly was, but because his entire family was here as well on this planet.

So he had finally come to Earth, only having a few moments to reunite with his mate after being nearly separated for so many months...only to be sent off on an errand to look for some stupid orange balls, all while getting bossed around.

What the hell was wrong with him?

The voice of this Bulma woman instantly disrupted his thoughts with her high pitched screaming.

"Hey! Are you listening to me monkey man!? Get in there NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!"

As the agitated saiyan dived into the lake to try and recover the next dragonball and get away from the woman driving him mad. Bulma in the meantime took care of her very grumpy son Trunks. He was more unrestful than usual, even for a baby in need of a fresh diaper, and she believed it was likely to do with the battle taking place on their planet. He'd been so sensitive to it last time like Gohan...

Vegeta had told her to get a ship prepped to go to the planet Namek, even giving her the coordinates. It was the planet where Piccolo and Kami were originally from, and Vegeta having known of Namekians and learned of the Dragon Balls, he had assumed that the rumors and legends might be true and help them in the long run. He's insisted if she did flee there,her and Trunks would be safe. The people of Namek were normally peaceful and held no major piece in the saiyan empire, the perfect planet to escape to.

However, Bulma had other plans. Since the Dragon Balls time in stasis had run out, she could gather them and use the wish to possibly end this or undo the damage done. Of course, it required getting Goku's _Dad_ off his lazy ass and finding them. Everything was going fine, but time was not on their side as she could feel the tremors and aftershocks coming through the ground as everyone battled against Broly some miles away.

With Gine and Raditz hunting down the other Dragon Balls, it would be only a matter of time...

"I got the two and seven!" Gine announced dropping down from the sky as she held two of the glowing orbs.

She gave a smile to the saiyan woman who looked to Trunks and his clearly fussy mood. "It is best to do this." Gine explained grabbing Trunks off the table and hauling him up just like she would with Kakarot and Raditz, applying direct pressure to his spine she trailed it down towards his tail and back up and pinching lightly on his neck. "See there we go, all saiyan children have a pressure spot. Give him one push up and down and he'll be smitten." Gine laughed as Trunks all but fell limp before being handed back to Bulma.

"Wow… uhm thanks Gine." Bulma said noting just how easily she had knocked Trunks out.

"No worries. Raising two saiyans is quite the handful; I know from experience… now where is that mate of mine?" Gine asked, her tail flicking around almost eagerly.

"He's collecting our last dragonball, providing Raditz has gotten his. We should be all set to stop this madness."

Gine raised an eyebrow curiously, "How will this dragon stop someone like Broly?"

Bulma smirked as she hefted Trunks against her shoulder from cargo plane and walked down the ramp. "I can merely wish him away from this world, but realistically I'd just wish his power away for a time. It would allow me to restrain him with ki drainers until we can have a better plan. I have no intention of killing him, there's been enough blood spilled and I don't want anymore."

"I suppose, so long as you do not cheat him out of this battle it will be alright. I'm sure Leocht can calm him down like always." Gine sighed.

Bulma said nothing about Leocht, she had plenty of reservations about the seer. She was trouble, as Vegeta had outright told her, saying Light was untrustworthy but a necessary evil for now. Still with her being partly Chi-Chi's mother and how she felt about the seer, it was difficult to take sides

As Bulma placed the two Dragon Balls from her ship on the ground along with Gine's, a fifth Dragon Ball joined the circle as it was tossed over the hands, startling the pair.

A small explosion came from the water as Bardock leaped out from the lake, and landed just on the edge of the bank.

"I swear I'm sick of being damn errand boy," The saiyan grumbled as he shook the water free from his hair. He was in a sour mood as ever, though he looked up and saw a familiar somebody rushing coming towards him, he cracked a grin.

Gine dove towards him and he caught her. Both of their tails intertwined with each others as she buried her head underneath his chin and he wrapped his arm around her back. "My mate…" She purred against him as Bardock kissed the top of her head.

"We didn't have a proper greeting my little Gi." He whispered softly, speaking her pet name that made her blush and she snuggled closer to him.

Bulma turned away just happy to have Trunks asleep against her shoulder as the sounds of two very love starved saiyans made out just twenty feet away from her.

"Mate…"

"My Gine…"

Their words were rushed as the sounds of their lips tangled together, her hands gripping at his spiky mane as his own hand smacked her ass.

Bulma tried clearing her throat, but it was in vain as Bardock and Gine apparently did not care and continued aggressively fondling and kissing the other.

"Get a room." She muttered shaking her head, hoping that somehow Raditz would finally arrive with the last two Dragon Balls… soon.

[***]

Broly rolled up the ground, his large fists slamming into the rocks for a small anchor as he attacked again. His focus was against Vegeta now as he felt the Prince's blows striking against the exact same three locations every time they clashed. Right at his hip, at his back, and at his knee.

With a snarl, the Legendary barrelled past Chi-Chi and Goku who were knocked the side as he slammed forwards his arm snapping forwards as Vegeta threw up his hands in a guard. Broly's palm caught Vegeta's forearms as he shoved him backwards, the force explosive as Broly roared and drove the prince backwards at a rapid pace until… they reached the inner part of East City.

Vegeta smashed through the glass of a skyscraper in a busy office setting as Broly knocked him to the side, the prince smashing through a wall and knocking over several cubicles as the Legendary and his hulking form startled many of the office workers.

Quickly recovering, Vegeta raced back at the Legendary, his fist catching Broly again on the hip making the massive warrior wince, but Broly slammed both of his hands down onto his shoulder. "Ever the tactician…trying to weaken a part of my body. If I were a weaker saiyan I might've caved but it won't' be enough!"

"I am more than enough to defeat you!" Vegeta growled trying to shove Broly's massive elbows upwards.

"Hah you are still nothing!" Broly roared as the two broke off, sending people and office furniture flying as the two broke into a brawl again, flesh and bone cracking as their ki sparked outwards. With Broly grabbing Vegeta around the waist, he hurled him out through another window and down into the pavement storeys floors below.

But Broly didn't get to capitalize as Goku suddenly tackled into from behind, and sent him slamming him into the ground alongside the Prince. Crowds of civilians on the sidewalks and in their cars gawked as a massive hulking man with blonde hair was beaten in front of them, soon fleeing in terror from the otherworldly fighting.

Goku shoved him backwards and slammed Broly through a fire hydrant, the eruption of water doused both causing their unusual spiky hair to slump slightly as Goku flipped Broly over and sent him impacting into the road. Jumping higher Goku threw forwards both of his palms and unleashed a wave of golden ki which buried into the crater created.

Goku's hands shook as he felt the energy of his attack being held back. Instead of exploding on the bastard he was stopping it!

Broly's laughter came as he slowly held back the golden wave of ki with only his right hand, the action causing him very little effort as he pushed himself out of the crater

"Good…but not good enough Kakarot!" Broly threw his hand to the side sending the beam spiraling away from him, exploding just outside the city.

Clenching his fists tightly together, Goku let out a roar as he bolted downwards. "For my son!"

The Legendary quickly shifted, dodging the attack before slamming his head into Kakarot's stomach and then spinning his leg around to smash the punier saiyan into a parked car.

"Amusing," The hulking warrior snickered as he realized a new presence was joining him.

His white eyes looked back as he saw the golden-winged woman descending from air, her body landing just ten feet away. She was panting heavily but the expression on her face told him she was far from done fighting.

"You can't beat me alone woman. I'm still more powerful than you." Broly mocked bringing up both of his fists. He scanned over Vegeta still struggling to pull himself up, and Kakarot who hadn't moved; they wouldn't be jumping in to help in a hurry.

"Good thing she's not alone!" A series of voices cried out as Broly's attention diverted to look back as the humans from earlier returned. Yet their appearance earned only a laugh from Broly.

" _You_ beat me? Hah-" His laughter was cut short as Chi-Chi caught him taunting with a fist to the stomach, then another, and several more before she jerked her leg upwards and slammed it across the back of his neck sending him into the ground.

"Chiaotzu in position!" Tien shouted moving over where Broly was currently stuck in the ground as he snapped his palms together, forming a triangle with his hands. Chiaotzu mirrored him as he charged up his attack. "Get the people out of the area now!"

"You got it Tien," Yamcha said, moving to do just that as a burst of ki shot from his hands and down towards a prone Broly.

Krillin made his way to Chi-Chi was down her knees and looking worse for wear. "How yah doin champ?" He said, trying to lighten the mood as Chi-Chi groaned in pain.

She only shook her head. "Ask me later…"

The explosion in front of them made the pair cover their eyes as they shielded their faces, but both former crane students condensed their attack to keep slamming into Broly.

"Here, take this Chi-Chi," Krillin smiled, handing her a senzu bean.

"Thanks…" She breathed out taking it from him and swallowing it.

Krillin looked nervously over towards the other two fighters and saw how they were still struggling. "We better get in there and help. Hopefully Bulma's plan will work soon."

On hearing that, Chi-Chi stared at Krillin confused. "Wait, what plan? She never..."

The bald warrior laughed, "Well see, we ran into Raditz on the way here. He's got two Dragon Balls and he's taking them to Bulma; no doubt she has something to bring this battle to an end."

Chi-Chi smiled. That was Bulma all right, thinking with her head. "Sounds like good news to-"

Her words cut off by another series of explosions, along with the infuriated screams from Broly who was slowly getting back up.

"We better hurry. Now go and show him who he's messing with," Krillin said to Chi-Chi, giving her supportive pad on the arm, before he hurried over to revive the two other saiyans back to full strength.

[***]

"Piccolo, this situation will require a strength that we cannot possess on our own…but I ask would you use this for your own gain or for what you see as a true threat," Kami asked looking at the other Namekian who could all but feel the powers surging beneath them.

The other half of himself said nothing, a scowl present on his face, yet his eyes flicked between him and the world below.

"It is your choice Piccolo," another voice interjected, belonging to Leocht who now stood healed before them.

The other warrior just shook his head. This was all going out of control…

 _No…it's going as it should…like it always should…_

...

"Finally! It's about time. What took you so long?" Bulma shouted as Raditz descended from the skies with the last two Dragon Balls. His eyes shifting from the blue haired human to the saiyan woman shoved up against a tree with his father pawing all over her.

"Figured things would be fine… What did you do to my parents?" Raditz asked annoyed. "Do you human's have some secrete pheromone that causes them to lose control. I mean Kakarot was first then Vegeta, somehow I believe you've even done it to Broly."

The saiyan was so deadpanned about it, it annoyed Bulma to no end.

"Just shut up and give me those so I can end this," She grumbled pointing to the pile.

All seven of the dragonballs flashed as Raditz dropped them to the ground and Bulma took a full breath.

"SHENRON I HAVE A-!"

' _No that won't work, dear Bulma,'_ A voice came from nowhere as she stopped her as felt a presence in her mind.

"Leocht?" She asked getting Raditz attention who looked around, but had heard nothing.

Before Bulma could ask the Dragon Balls flashed brightly glowing a brilliant orange then… it all faded.

"No… NO! What happened!?" Bulma shouted looking at the seven gray stones now on the ground.

Bulma gasped as she looked upwards towards the sky… What was going on?

[***]

The battle raged, still all of them unaware of what was going on miles away as Broly's body was surrounded with a massive green energy shield. All of Earth's defenders were putting everything they had into fighting Broly, the Legendary having a huge scowl on his face as he pushed back against the energy being thrown at him.

Chi-Chi and Goku stood side by side as they unleashed both of their Kamehameha's into Broly. Vegeta's only brilliant purple shined outwards from his palms as everyone else continued pushing everything they had.

"We can do this!" Chi-Chi shouted as her golden aura flared around her, "Just time! More time!" She called as her mind reached outwards to the planet and asked it for a final gift.

Broly's barrier surged around him as he released a wave of his own ki, pushing back the onslaught of ki slamming at him. Both of his hands glowed with green orbs as he tossed them forwards. "You think you will defeat me so easily? Hah!"

The orbs of ki slowly escaped his barrier and in that instant of their contact combining together, they expanded in size rapidly, creating a massive ball of ki which he pushed back towards the Z-fighters.

"Hah! It was fun…but not enough to beat someone like me!" Broly mocked and thrusted his hands forwards, causing the energy to grow ever more increasingly in size.

"Dammit! We're being overwhelmed!" Vegeta snarled as he couldn't even make the damn thing stop as it drew closer and closer.

"He's got too much power!" Goku shouted as his arms were burning from the strain. Even with the senzu beans and the help from the humans, it wasn't enough. Dammit, they just weren't strong enough!

The other humans gathered around them, their small waves of ki nothing but a small blip against the wall of energy, but they didn't give in. All of them kept pushing and pushing beyond their limits.

Chi-Chi's golden aura began to change as she was overwhelmed by blue ki. Swirling upwards and around her, Chi-Chi thanked the planet for giving her another piece of its energy. "Everyone, all at once now! Just let everything you have go. I've got a shot at ending this!"

Goku looked to her with a slight nod of his head. "Whatever you're going to do. Do it fast!"

Broly laughed as he held his hand forward. All of the sweat, the desperation, the tension those beings struggled at the very end. Oh this was the joy of battle, but was it still lacking.

"One push! NOW!" Chi-Chi screamed as her wings expanded from behind her body, their golden glow becoming blue as she absorbed all of the energy gifted to her from the spirit bomb into herself.

An explosion shook the planet as Broly's massive attack was shattered and bursting through it in a blinding blue light the Legendary threw up his shield again as Chi-Chi's blue aura shot through the explosion and towards him.

"Impossible!" He roared as she smashed her fist into the green barrier around him, but in shock Broly watched it break apart like glass as her fist surged closer and drove straight into his stomach.

Chi-Chi's blue energy exploded from her back as she drove Broly backwards. "I won't forgive you for killing my baby!" She cried as her fist twisted.

Broly's head tore backwards into a scream as a burst of blue energy exploded outwards from his stomach. His hair lost that golden hue and his eyes became black again as Chi-Chi threw him further from her attack as he spun in the air several times before falling back to the ground with a violent crash.

Chi-Chi panted as her energy all but faded from her body, her wings disappearing like sand blown away in the wind along with her helmet did as her raven black hair was exposed again. Her fist still remained trembling, clenched tightly in the air towards where Broly lay strewn over the ground. She, she couldn't believe it!

"I…did it…" Chi-Chi smiled. "I won…"

' _Oh you did win…_ **just like I knew you would…."** The voice of Leocht came from behind her but deepened considerably as Chi-Chi turned back to see the seer floating there behind her a grin on her face.

"Mom? What is going on?" She asked as the seer's grin only deepened.

" **Nothing but the end of this puppet's usefulness,"** The seer's voice cracked, the light purple skin melted away revealing nothing but the outline of a body from glowin woman. " **So many years, so many failures. But not you Chi-Chi…you will be perfect!"**

A pure white being, that held no features, other than limbs and a barren face and hair that was more of a fiery mass of energy, than free strands of hair itself. She looked like a ghost.

"What…What's going on? What in the hell are you!?" Chi-Chi pulled backwards, as the glowing body of the woman that used to be Leocht tripled in size.

" **I am not Leocht that useless woman, nor I am not Bhiruo. I am not one of thousands of names I have worn…I am Vitae. But don't worry, you'll understand everything soon enough."** The glowing white figure had no mouth, as it shaped more into the figure of a human woman. The ghostly presence drew her hand back, as Chi-Chi moved away to protect herself.

" **Broly is nothing compared to me…my new vessel."**

The voice laughed as Chi-Chi was hit in the chest, but she quickly realized it hadn't been a punch thrown at her, but a hand...sticking inside of her chest was the arm of Vitae.

No pain, no blood, there just a burning sensation, with every beat of her racing heart amplified, as if it was pulsing through her whole body.

 _Why…? Mom..._

Chi-Chi's was frozen in shock, her body trembling as she watched the woman's form dissolve before her. The energy spread out like a liquid from the hand inside of her chest as it slid over her entire body, and Chi-Chi couldn't fight it, couldn't even scream. She was swallowed whole like a wave rolling over her, and found her lungs unable to draw breath.

"CHI-CHI NO!" She heard Goku cry out as Chi-Chi's world turned black, and as she fell into the void, her ears were filled with the sound of self-glorious laughter.

 **A/N (MB): what you thought Leocht was pulling all the strings? Oh no no no readers.**

 **Muse: Something much worse ;)**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	44. Vitae The White

**Vitae The White**

 **A/N: I'm sure a lot of you were confused and shocked, probably a little more than you were expecting. Once your done reading there will be a little hint of what's to come and i'll let all of you decide how it works out. You can thank Lilacsbloom for the idea (my beta) and thank Tsuandesapprentince as well as Gokuist and Blauvixen (please check out their fanart on Tumblr)**

Chi-Chi's body was encompassed completely in a blinding light, the screams of her lover drowned out as her mind was flung into the abyss…

Floating there in the sky, was a new being, reborn. She looked down at her hands and her extremities, as if viewing them for the first time.

 _This is better than I had imagined…_

She grinned gleefully as she snapped her hands and in a brilliant flash of light, her training gi vanished, replaced with a vibrant white dress. Its straps were wrapped up and over her shoulders, nicely holding her chest together but exposing both her back and stomach. The garment curled and bunched around her hips and rolled downwards with a platinum trim to her ankles. But the most defining feature was her hair, once raven black it had now been bleached a titanium white.

The woman smiled and released a fit of giggles. "I did it! After more than a millenia I have finally done it!" She proclaimed happily as she twirled around, her white hair spinning round and round as she all but danced in the sky.

 _A new body… there's no feeling like it!_

Holding his bleeding stomach, Broly coughed up blood upon the ground as he tried to push himself back up. The attack from the woman had been devastating and he had lost his legendary form, but he wasn't about to roll over and die. Yet as his eyes struggled to see through his own blurry vision and pain he felt the webbing in his mind falling apart. His lust for battle was replaced with a newfound fury that allowed him to get on his knees even with a fist sized hole in his stomach.

"Gahh…I won't die!" He cried as he shoved himself up to his feet. With nothing carrying him other than sheer force of will, Broly attacked.

"You would dare stop Vitae?" The being mocked as Broly threw his fist forward, yet he was soon stopped by her one raised finger that barely trembled in contact with his punch. The grin on the woman's face only made the saiyan angrier. Calling upon his reserves and ignoring the damage he caused himself, his body exploded into the power of the legendary and he shoved the finger aside and crashed his fist into her.

"Amusing… but I'm afraid you just don't have enough strength in you." The woman laughed, having caught his massive fist. "Now be a good little dog and stay down."

With her free hand, she punched Broly in the face, sending him colliding with the ground. His legendary form lost, Broly's eyes rolled into the back of his head, quick to lose consciousness as his body remained partially buried in the rubble below.

As the woman shifted attention away from him, her head turned and she looked into the face of another saiyan. Goku was now just twenty feet away from her, appearing ruffled up by the fight, but alive. Apparently he was too stunned to move or react, not even when she smiled at him.

"Hello Goku. What do you think of the new me?" She asked softly, doing a little twirl for him as if displaying herself proudly.

The saiyan warrior was in shock, as he couldn't understand what had happened. Chi-Chi had been stabbed by something…but she was here in front of him unharmed. Everything about this reminded him of Leocht, but what had happened to her? He saw her figure change and then something engulfed Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi…are you alright?" Goku asked, able to see his own reflection in Chi-Chi's now pure white eyes. It was her, he knew her scent, her voice…but all of the these things were wrong.

He caught her smile as Chi-Chi floated towards him, as she reached out to him to touch his face.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Before her fingers could even brush against the skin of his cheek, Goku backed off, his apprehension showing enough for her smile to drop.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" She said, pouting with her bottom lip.

He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. His heart was telling him this was wrong; that she was wrong. "What did you do to her?"

His brows furrowed, watching the woman retract her hand away from him.

"Typical saiyan…" Chi-Chi growled, and that statement was enough to confirm his suspicions that all wasn't well with her.

Goku's hair flickered upwards as the burst of super-saiyan energy surged through him once again, his anger giving him power.

"What have you done to her!?" He roared.

" _Done to her?_ What are you talking about Goku? I'm Chi-Chi, can't you tell?" She cocked her head at him doe eyed, mocking him and he knew it. "What, a little color change and all of a sudden you can't recognize the woman you love?" She placed her hands on her lips as they twisted into a sneer. "Pathetic."

This wasn't her, this wasn't Chi-Chi; she would never talk or act like this. And her face, the expression upon it...it was like, like Leocht!

"No! You aren't her!" Goku screamed pulling back his arm, ready to strike, when immediately panic formed on her features as the woman's hands came up to defend herself like a frightened.

"Goku! Help me!" Chi-Chi's voice cried out, stopping the super-saiyan's attack as her desperate words froze him on the spot. "It's me! It's me!"

His guard was half lowered, unsure if to approach her or call her bluff. He couldn't tell, but she...

"Like I said: typical saiyan…"

Too late. Goku didn't even see her move or have time to react as he was hit in the stomach. The air left his lungs as he was held upright by the fist of the _fake_ Chi-Chi.

"You are so easy to trick it's amusing, but I'll humor you. This is Chi-Chi, but I've taken up residence with her." She grabbed Goku by the scraps of his pants, holding him up even though his head was still slumped forwards. "I must commend you for making her so powerful; you've only made everything I've been dreaming of accomplishing possible."

Wheezing, Goku slowly lifted his head to look up at his corrupted love. "W-Why?" He managed to get out, only for her to giggle.

"You couldn't understand," shaking her head, she watched as more beings came towards them. The Z-fighters, Bardock, Gine, and Raditz, and a battered Vegeta. Her smile remained as everyone stood there transfixed at the sight in front of them…

Chiaotzu shrunk behind Tien as he saw the white haired Chi-Chi. Something about her was terrifying him and he couldn't understand why.

"What in the hell is going on?" Vegeta shouted, holding his shoulder as he watched as the newly transformed Chi-Chi drop Kakarot like a rag doll to the ground. "Harpy. What the fuck happened to you and where is Broly?"

The possessed Chi-Chi raised both of her hands up into the air. "I will not be talked down to by a spoiled creature like you. I am the new owner of this body, the life of the world at its very essence. I am Vitae!" She proclaimed allowing a forceful shock wave to ripple outwards from her body, pushing everyone back several feet.

"I don't know who you are or what the fuck you think! But no one-!" Vegeta's own speech was cut short as the white haired woman sent him down with a single hit before anyone had even the chance to recover, let alone blink.

"I am thousands of years old, and I know far more than a meager creature like you ever could," she sneered at the fallen prince, before turning her sights to the remaining humans and saiyans. "Does anyone else have a problem with me?"

"Wh-What are you?" Krillin stammered, his body sweating as he watched Vegeta be rendered useless by this crazy woman who looked like Chi-Chi.

"I am Vitae, the remnants of a once glorious planet," she proclaimed proudly as she turned towards the humans. "You beings can not comprehend the magnificence of what I am, because truthfully all of you are merely leeches upon this ripe world."

Bardock looked to his youngest son who gave him a quizzical expression back. "If we're leeches what the hell does that make you for stealing that woman's body?" He snorted. This situation was beyond him, but far be it from him as a saiyan and a man to let some crazed woman speak down to him regardless of what would happen. It was an issue of pride, something that had gotten him in a lot of trouble throughout his life.

Turning her head around, Vitae looked squarely at Bardock, "I think…perhaps a different method of introduction would be better for all of you." Upon saying that, Vitae tapped into Chi-Chi's very latent powers [the one's she had helped foster through Leocht, unknowingly] and the once radiant golden Valkyrie became a luminescent white.

[***]

Everyone lay strewn about the ground, broken and beaten. They were not dead, but some were probably wishing they were. Vitae could only beam proudly at her handiwork.

' _Please stop! Stop this and let me go!'_

The dull ring in her ears had come no doubt from Chi-Chi's fortitude and willpower which were beyond anyone's expectations, especially for Vitae but, she was not upset. With a little convincing, like all the rest, she would realize this was for the best… not for this world but the universe and life itself.

Focusing inwards, she entered the part of Chi-Chi's mind where her consciousness resided.

Chi-Chi was trapped mentally within an orb, her hands and limbs pushed against the barrier holding her back but nothing happened. But worse than that, she could see everything, view the world as it played out like a television screen from outside.

Watching as her friends were all brought low, and how no one could even stand up to Vitae…

"It's not your fault; there was nothing you could've done…"

Startled, Chi-Chi's head turned to the side, and her eyes fixed on another she had not seen there previously. It was not the woman who had stolen her body and it was not the seer, but the woman Leocht as she once was. Her once pale skin had gained its vibrancy back and it was now a rich purple; her hair no longer white, but a silky black like Chi-Chi's own, while her eyes were bright purple.

She was sitting on her knees trapped in another an orb much like Chi-Chi was, a look of remorse on her face as she spoke to her. "Vitae will take care of you Chi-Chi. You are the one who can finally let her dream be realized."

Chi-Chi could see beyond Leocht other beings, others who existed there in that place, though she could not see them as vividly as she could Leocht. Shapes and sizes of all kinds existed within this place, yet focus was not something her mind was capable of...Chi-Chi didn't even know if she was even alive anymore, what she was...

"How the hell can you say that? She STOLE my body! She took yours too, didn't she?" She shouted at the other woman who looked lost, yet unflinching to her outburst.

"Vitae is going to save us…save you. She knows everything, what are we to her grace? I lost my family, my friends and my child. I would've lost my life were it not for her. Then she showed me the light and I merely did as she asked of me." She smiled but it was sickening to Chi-Chi. It was spoke with no emotion or spirit and Chi-Chi could see that whatever Leocht had been before was just a…

" _A masquerade? A puppet? Of course she was; she had to play her part as I asked her to. I needed you to be tip top for me when I found you."_

Chi-Chi's head swung from side to side as the world around her disappeared and she was popped free from her bubble. It was a world of fog and clouds. Getting up on her feet Chi-Chi looked around spinning haplessly trying to find out where she was, but stopped as a hand touched her shoulder.

The glowing white body of the faceless woman who had taken her over stood before her. " _Chi-Chi, I have to thank you. Were it not for your determination and spirit none of this would be possible."_

She was rooted in place, fear gripping her as she looked into that blank face. "Wh-What are you doing? Why did you take my body? What did you do to Leocht and all of those other people there!?"

" _Calm yourself, this union is necessary for everyone's sake."_ Though she had no mouth, only limbs, she acted as if she did.

Chi-Chi shook her head angrily. "How dare you! You can't just steal my body. You nearly killed Goku and all of my friends and say this is for everyone's sakes!?" She shouted, her panic was setting in. She didn't know what was going on. A nightmare, she was in hell, she had to be...

Vitae slowly shook her head, " _Let me show you then."_

Without warning or consent Chi-Chi's own consciousness felt the knowledge of Vitae forced into her.

" _I am not a living breathing creature. My existence has come through millions of years of gaining my own consciousnesses, because at my core I am a living world, a planet. The life cycles that you consider a well spent life, they are merely a breath for someone like me."_

Images flashed before, like flicking through the pages of a picture book. Chi-Chi could see a world, it was massive, perhaps five times the size of Earth and it looked barren from what she could tell. Just above it her vision shifted as she noticed a small moon floating around this huge world.

" _This was what you beings would call a home: a grand world called Gaia, though it did not always look so repulsive as it does now… For you see, I was the small little moon; I was a fragment that had been shattered from Gaia millions of years ago from the planet's core by an asteroid. Shaped over time, I held a portion of the world where I came from, and in my possession of the energy and life that exists within all worlds, is a part of me. But I could not support life, no beings lived upon me, so that energy was condensed and after years of gathering…this small moon became me."_

Through flashes she could watch as the moon itself shifted and gained form. The stone, rock, minerals, and asteroid impacts gained arms, legs, and shape. It did not have a gender yet, but it did not need one as she felt the emotions rolling through her.

" _I became a being that was unlike anything this universe had seen. I absorbed all of which made me a planet and transformed myself into this physical form…I had gained life! You could not imagine it, and I traveled to Gaia the world where I came from and I met all of the beings atop the world. You could not imagine all of the things I saw and felt when all of those beings saw me."_

It was divine right, people bowed to the planet which became alive as though it was a god. That she was a miracle and that she had come to save and protect all of them.

" _It was over many generations that I lived there, that I developed an affinity for these little beings that came from this world. I believed them to be much like myself, spawned from the very essence that allowed me to become gain a sense of consciousness."_

She could feel the years rolling through her in seconds as the exhilaration lead to a growing sadness as the being realized that she was in fact nothing like everyone else.

Even being regarded as a divine being, the beings around her lost faith. They did not care about an immortal being who had come from a chunk of their world. The gravity and fluctuations and changes in seasons that came from her act as a result of the moon disappearing were harsh and some believed that she should go back where she came from.

" _Even if I could, they would've been dead for thousands of years…but still, in their short lives their anger at me for trying to be happy, trying my best to be one of them, turned into hate. Not all hated me, but I was persecuted for nothing. I did not eat anything, I did not take anything, there was nothing that they had that I wanted other than their company. But did it matter…of course not. It was why I embraced the form of a woman, I wanted to share my life and my essence with another and have something."_

She assumed the form she now had, trying to find something that a living breathing creature had. The ability to love, but she tried. Learning to enjoy company, men and women even tried to embrace and show the living world love and compassion.

" _It helped for a time, but I lost every man, woman, and child I ever knew and I was left alone and more heartbroken each time. But no one could stand to see me happy. Many now wished to see me gone and I learned the true meaning of hatred."_

It was a quiet home, she shared with a middle aged man. A widow with a young son that she reared as her own, he was only seven months at the time and happily giggled and held close as if she were his mother. He left for work like always, leaving her alone but he did not make it out the steps from his home.

She who was tending to the baby heard his screams and rushed to see what had happened. Outside, hundreds of the same beings had taken the man whom she had loved and killed him. His throat slit and cast to the side as if he were garbage. It made her shake with new emotions that she should not have felt for a being like herself, but it wasn't enough as a barrage came at her and her home, which before she realized it was engulfed in flames and the screams of the infant she had cared for were forever etched into her heart as she raced back inside to find the crib aflame and the baby long dead.

" _I did not realize anger, hatred, and the desire for revenge were in me. But they came as I lashed out, I cut down everyone in my path…"_

The image of the woman was nigh unstoppable who took gun, lazer, sword, flame, and explosive without end. Each injury inflicted barely a scratch upon a being who had the energy and resolve of a small planet. They could not kill her, but she could kill them.

" _But in my haste…in my lack of foresight I acted wrongly and turned the world against me…"_

Gaia, the planet she had lived on for thousands of years, the home and birth of her very world...attacked her. It chose its avatar, much like how Chi-Chi had been chosen by Earth to stop her rampage across the world, so had the planet had given her life too.

" _I did not mean for this to happen, but I snapped. The very world that gave me life tried to kill me when all I wanted to do was be apart of where I came from… It was there I discovered my greatest power…"_

Much like Chi-Chi the woman who had been sent to stop her had been consumed, Vitae joining her body with her own. She was living energy with form and reason, and so she took it.

" _With a new body I left that world, in search of others where I could find happiness and freedom… but do you know what I witnessed across these worlds?"_

More of the same, even if it wasn't directed at her, she watched as world's themselves were ripped apart, scavenged like animals ripping from a carcass. Something that would've happened to her had she not of gained sentience.

" _I tried to stop them, tried to save these worlds and the beings on it, but they did not listen to me...and there was a problem with what I had done. Merging myself with a living being means I cannot stay anchored to the world anymore without a host, and a host can only be one that is both physically and mentally powerful…"_

Hundreds of world's avatars were taken over, each one becoming a part of Vitae. Their essence and power strengthening the living world even more and more.

" _I witnessed something even as I grew in strength and did my best to help the universe. I saw a battle between forces that were beyond even me. I came to a world over a thousand years ago and I met a Super-Saiyan. The first one, as he stood with his Oozaru power in the light of the moon. He was full of the thrill to fight me, and I nearly tasted death… me a being whose only wish was to live happily and protect those I cared about. I couldn't die so I did the unthinkable I took the power of that world, drained it and warped it into my own being. Destroying not only the threat but the world and everyone on it."_

Then life carried on but something occurred to her; that perhaps she simply shouldn't try and change life that already existed. She could try and nurture life through her own avatars, make her strong enough that she could stop anything that was in her way.

" _It came through finding Leocht, that poor woman who had suffered so much. Through her gift of foresight I discovered so many futures… I learned more about fate and destiny through her and as a result. I found you, the next and perfect body that I could inhabit to protect everything that matters to me."_

Chi-Chi felt everything slide away, as if she had just lived everything in one single burst and now she was just rooted. The intensity of so many emotions it was so much.

" _Do you see now?"_ Vitae asked as she brought Chi-Chi's eyes towards her, " _I am not doing this to hurt you, but to save them,"_ The woman's face changed and Chi-Chi's eyes watched as she looked into a replica of herself. " _I've taken your body but I will free you, I just need your help. Together I can have this world and so many others live in peace in the way that they should."_ The white haired Chi-Chi smiled as the other one was still overcome with emotion.

Chi-Chi was still too overcome and her mind could not handle it as she slipped back into the darkness. Leaving Vitae to simply smile and shake her head.

[***]

Goku stirred, his body aching as he forced his heavy eyes to open. Never in his entire life had he been this badly hurt after waking up. But as his blurry vision focused, he felt the burn of the fluorescent lights.

A weary groan escaped his lips as his head turned to the side and he saw something that shocked him. There was a man there unconscious in the bed beside Goku's, his face in a respirator, and a massive patch covering his stomach. Broly...he recognized him instantly.

"Y...you're alive?" Goku blurted out in shock, but there was no response as the Legendary saiyan remained impassive and unresponsive. What the hell was he doing here? At least the guy was out for the count, for now anyways...

Grunting as the saiyan tried to sit up, wincing in the process. He found that his injuries had been tended too as well; all of his right side had been set in bandages, his right shoulder and arm wrapped up tight leaving his left arm affixed with IV lines sticking into his veins with…

His eyes went wide.

"Ne...n-needles!?"

Bulma came rushing into the room from where the loud crash had emanated, only to exhale in relief. A finally conscious Goku was sat up in his bed, grabbing at his elbow as a large collection of IV bags and medical devices had clattered to the floor.

"Oh thank Kami you're awake. Welcome back Goku," she said with a sad smile as he turned his head to her in surprise.

Having removed those accursed torturous needles devices from his arm, the saiyan looked at Bulma for answers. "What happened? Are the others okay? Where's Chi-Chi!?" Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he tried to stand on wobbly legs only to find a very agitated blue haired woman in his face pushing him gently back down.

"Everybody else is fine, though Chi-CHi's another story. First things first: you are going to just sit yourself right down and rest. You've been out for nearly four whole days Goku. You're still not well enough yet!" She told him sternly with her hands on her hips. Even as with a woman with no ki, she still intimidated the saiyan, no surprises why the prince liked her so.

Goku did not try to get up immediately, his mind slow in processing her words. "Wait, four days? I've been out that long!?"

"Pretty much. For a while there we thought you weren't going to wake up," Bulma explained crossing her arms.

He couldn't believe it. How could he have been out for so long? Chi-Chi, Leocht, Vitae, what...

His black eyes searched Bulma's, trying to get up again. "What happened? Please tell me."

She released a sigh, shaking her head as she promptly stopped him with one hand to his shoulders. "Fine but only if you lay back down first and let me get these IV lines reattached. The hell were you thinking yanking them out like this? Look your damn arm's bleeding."

"Needles," Goku simply said, irritated as he wiped the blood from his arm where the IV lines had been. "And I'm fine. Come on I don't have time for this. I don't want-"

"Look I've had to deal with Vegeta's mood swings for the last few days, so don't add another saiyan to that," Bulma argued, fixing up the medical devices he'd knocked down. "Now sit down and shut up; I have a few minutes before I have to go check on Vegeta and Trunks."

So Vegeta was still alive? Well that was at least some good news.

After a few minutes getting things sorted, and unwillingly having some fresh needles stuck in his arm again, Bulma grabbed a nearby chair from a desk and pulled it to the side of the bed. She sat down, her blue eyes holding back a great deal, but she knew he could see it. There was no good news to be heard.

"Vitae or White as she was dubbed by the media, stole a highly prized and experimental starship my father had been developing. She tore into the facility and took off into space not long after she left everyone else a mess. You and Broly were the two worst off."

Bulma's gaze shifted to the unconscious Legendary saiyan. She still didn't understand why Vegeta asked her to save him, but she really couldn't argue with him as he said they would need him. The woman who defeated them would require someone incredibly strong to defeat her, and he hadn't even been able to track Vitae after she struck him down, as well as anyone else.

If there was one person who could possibly stand up to her, it would be Broly, who would not take his own defeat and slink away. He was the Legendary and his pride would be wounded enough to forgo what had happened and look for a rematch. They just had to hope that worked in their favor, and hopefully, Chi-Chi's as well.

"We were all duped Goku. She tricked Kami and Piccolo into fusing to remove the Dragon Balls from our world. She believed they would be a threat to her plans, and without them we wouldn't have any ability to stop her," Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back. "Feels like a bad dream. We all trusted her, and now…"

"Yeah...wait, you said plans. How'd you know about that?" Goku asked Bulma. "You figure out her motives?"

"No but it doesn't take a Saiyan's uncle to figure that one out," Bulma said with a roll of her eyes, before her expression became more serious. "As for her motive, we don't know that yet, but everything else she straight up told me. When I went to find out what happened to everyone, Vitae was there, explained the deal with the Dragon Balls, about Chi-Chi...and then told me to give you a message."

"Message?" Goku echoed.

Bulma nodded. "She said to come and find her before she reached Namek…She'll be taking the scenic route to make sure you catch up."

 _Come and find her? But why?_

Goku remembered something Vegeta talked about it. "Namek, that's where there are more rumored Dragon Balls."

"That's right. Apparently it's Kami and Piccolo's homeworld as well. Vegeta says it's to be believed, and currently we're working overtime to try and get a ship ready to go there. But for now we're stuck here," Bulma trailed off. Obviously, they didn't want Vitae to reach that world first and do whatever she wanted. If she could have any wish who knew what she might do.

"So what happens now?" Goku asked, trying to sit more upright. He obviously wasn't in any fighting condition, but he also didn't have that much holding him back. He needed to do something, _anything._

"Well, currently everyone is trying to figure that out. We don't have a whole lot of options except for pursuing her, even if we're being led into a trap. That said and done, we...we don't know what to do about Chi-Chi," Bulma fell quiet again, unable to look the saiyan in the eye. She knew that her friend, that Chi-Chi was strong of will and spirit, but she wouldn't want to be used as some doll controlled by another...but even still, that thought was still too much to bear. There had to be something, someway to save her.

As Bulma anticipated, Goku got defensive.

"What else is there to think about? We're gonna save Chi-Chi, and that's all there is to it!" Goku's voice was adamant about that. "She's in there, I'm sure of it, we just have to get that _thing_ out of her."

Bulma looked down towards the bed, clenching her hands. "I'm sure she is, and that's what's been keeping me up at night. It's why we have to make that call about this, Goku. We don't know what White's plans are but-"

"But nothing!" Goku cut her off with. "No one is going to kill her. I won't let that happen! I can save her, I have too! I can't lose both my son and her, I won't!"

It was killing him inside even hearing it, that it was even considered by them. He would hear nothing of killing Chi-Chi. He'd already hurt her enough, and losing their son. Gohan was gone, and Goku wasn't about to lose her too, otherwise he'd had nothing left. He couldn't keep failing after everything. He'd transformed into a super-saiyan and still it wasn't enough to protect Chi-Chi, and now she was off in space somewhere being controlled by that bitch. Goku had to make things right, he had to...

"I know you won't, and if we can figure out a way, then I really hope we can free her," Bulma said sadly. "Believe me, I understand where you're coming from. She's one of my dearest friends, but if she's really in there being controlled, then you know she'd want us to put her down before she could do anything wrong….I'm not saying we won't we won't try and save her, but if we can't find a way, then we might not have a choice, and you need to be prepared for that Goku."

The saiyan said nothing to this, probably knowing she was right. To live without her free will or control of her own body, Chi-Chi wouldn't want to go on like that, and Bulma was certain of that fact. Chi-Chi would understand and probably want that. They would do all they could to save her, but with the way things were, they had to prepare for the worst.

Bulma got up from her chair, feeling pity for the saiyan and anger at herself for not speaking out over her uncertainty of Leocht and this Vitae using her as a vessel to begin with. All they could do was move forward for now.

"You need your rest, just think about what I said." Moving the chair back to its rightful place at the desk, Bulma hesitated. "We're hoping to finally get some of those senzu beans from Korrin soon, so you and Vegeta won't be bedridden for much longer."

Goku knew of the magical bean and was happy to hear that they could be healed but he turned his head towards Broly. "But what about him?"

Bulma exhaled, her voice annoyed as she began walking to the door. "That's not my decision. Vegeta says we need him, although I'm not exactly jumping for joy about the idea he's proposing."

Goku could follow her meaning as he looked at the unconscious saiyan. He couldn't prevent the words leaving his mouth as he thought of something. "Don't you earthlings have the saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Bulma glared at him from over her shoulder. "I don't think that even remotely correlates to this situation. Considering one enemy is my friend, and he was my enemy."

Goku scratched his cheek, "Maybe you're right…"

[***]

Upon the lookout the fused Piccolo stood on what remained of the shattered structure. Most of it had been destroyed, a few of the small buildings collapsed and some of the platform having broke away from the lookout with various other bits of structural damage, yet the ever attentive Mr. Popo had set about caring for the place as always. Though some of the main lookout looked a mess with all the rubble everywhere, he still cleaned and set about slowly fixing what he could. It might take time but Mr. Popo had plenty of that.

Piccolo remained quiet, allowing the man work away in peace. He was not happy about how he had been tricked,and that now Kami was in effect a part of him. It altered his mindset, made him think differently at times, if more composed, but that aside he and Kami had gained one hell of a power boost, their strength was incredible, yet still no match for the blow they couldn't see coming.

The trickery of Vitae had come at the worst time and he had been rendered unconsciousness for a day. Now, the conflicted former demon king and guardian of Earth could only reflect on what had transpired.

His focus shifted all of a sudden, focusing on the arrival of several very powerful beings heading his way…

"Mr. Popo we are going to have company," Piccolo said, his arms crossed. He did not look back towards the caretaker.

"Of course, I shall be inside should you need me." Mr. Popo bowed to a portion of his old friend who nodded his head having heard him.

It didn't take long before three beings arrived at the lookout. Piccolo turned around and his already unpleasant mood deepend. "Vegeta, Goku…and you," he almost growled.

Broly stood there, a bland expression on his face as he looked at the Namekian. He didn't entirely understand the reason they were here, but Vegeta had discovered some information since they had come to their _agreement._ It had been almost a week since he had been defeated, and the legendary saiyan wanted to pursue their foe and crush the woman called Vitae with his own two hands. But the prince had other plans, ever the tactician and without access to the means he had on Vegeta-sei, it put Broly in an awkward position.

He conceded to the Prince's demands. He would follow his lead, so long as he got a chance to beat the hell out of that woman…

"Hello Namekian," Vegeta said coldly. He hadn't been a fan of the green man before and even now he wasn't a fan of him, but there was something here that he needed or at least hoped would be here. "I don't have time for idle chat. Where is the room?"

Piccolo's eyes widened slightly, his full attention focused on them, specifically the prince. "The room… I'm assuming you mean the time chamber?"

Vegeta nodded. "We have less than a week until the ship is finished by my woman and her father. We need it to train, and we will need every moment to get stronger to gain more power if we are to be certain of defeating Vitae."

Namekian looked at both Goku and Vegeta, but his eyes kept shifting to the strongest one. "And what assurances do we have that _he,"_ Piccolo gestured to Broly. "Won't use that gained power against us?"

"You don't, but if you want me to just kill you and do what I want anyway, please keep me waiting." Broly spat, his tail lashing behind him angrily. "I've not been humiliated before, and never have I tasted defeat. Now let me have this time to train or I can start training with you green man."

The two of them glared daggers at the other, but a shout coming from elsewhere in the lookout interrupted them.

"By Kami himself! Please come here!" Mr. Popo shouted as everyone felt a new presence joining them in that very instance.

"What…who is that coming from?" Piccolo uttered in complete shock from the new and powerful aura that just seemed to appear from out of nowhere. "Who is that?"

Goku went to speak up when he picked up a familiar ki, and it gripped his heart. Because it could not be. He took off running, bolting for where the caretaker of the lookout had gone.

[***]

Mr. Popo peered into the room of the Time Chamber, as he had been expecting that it would need tidying after overhearing the conversation. But when he got here, he opened the door only to discover the room was occupied!

There he saw a young boy, with long black hair that hung around down his ankles, his clothes ripped and torn from age. He stood there in complete shock unable to speak or utter a word, his hands clutching a small aged piece of paper of some kind.

Popo couldn't believe it.

The caretaker didn't move as he stood there at the door as transfixed as the boy. He could see the fear and apprehension in his young wide eyes as he backed away, the back of his leg bumping against the small television set up in the middle of the room. What was that doing there...?

The longer the boy looked at the strange man, the more he felt like slinking away, but he couldn't. There was nowhere to go. He looked down at the picture in his hands, the one of a man in orange and blue clothes with a woman wearing the same ones. His was terrified, he had been alone for so long. To see another person again, it frightened him. But nothing prepared him for the next face that appeared in the doorway.

A man with long black spikes pointing in all directions, wearing the same orange clothes from the picture. His black eyes and face looked like his own…but it couldn't be…

Goku's heart stopped, his entire body going cold the moment he laid eyes on the young boy. He was an absolute mess, but the small brown tail around his waist confirmed what he already knew.

A half saiyan child…in the lookout…

"G-Gohan?" he spoke aloud, and the boy flinched, his eyes immediately beginning to water with tears and recognition.

"Daaad?" He spoke, the word strained on his tongue, as he watched the man slowly walk inside the echoey room to have been his home for many years.

Goku's eyes were wide with disbelief, but the truth stared him right in the face. The boy had his mother's gentle voice, and his father's looks. There was no denying it…this was Gohan. His boy hadn't perished; _he still lived!_

There was only a few words on Goku lips as he hurried the last few steps, unable to wrap his arms around the startled boy fast enough as he hugged him, holding onto him for dear life.

"Gohan! My…m-my son, MY SON!"

 **A/N: Goku will meet Viate Aka White, but I'll be holding a poll of his actions in an upcoming chapter to you all because I think it be fun and I'm merely curious as to what the audience would want. Now you could pick nothing and that's alright but... you'll have to see in the next chapter.**

 **It will be evil of me.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	45. Because

**Because**

 **A/N: I know the last few chapters have kind of steered people a certain direction. I wanted to have this end with something more than a battle with Broly and kinda make something new for the final arc as we only have so many chapters left and my Time to write dwindles down. As within the next few weeks I start my new journey into becoming a police officer for the next six months. So my time to write will be between slim and none.**

 **Moving Forward Though! Please go look up Gokuist on Deviantart for her newest DSD Fan-art Please give the girl some love she made the reunited scene with Chi-Chi and Gohan from chapter 23. Also a thanks to my Beta's and Blauvixen for her Leocht fanart and to all of you!**

With father and son reunited, Goku and Gohan were left alone by the others to catch up. The hyperbolic time chamber was where his son had lived alone for almost seven years, and that time in isolation had a negative effect, for Gohan showed fear of going beyond the door now unlocked to him. Although Gohan's speech wasn't the best, his father could understand him well enough. Honestly, Goku was just happy the boy still lived, and couldn't stop showing it as he held his son, still in shock by the surrealness of the circumstances.

"Gramma she, she showed me." Gohan spoke slowly as his father's fingers raked through his long black hair; it was possibly longer than Raditz' own thick mass. "Left…pictures…video of mamma and y-you."

Goku continued to hold his son in his arms, the boy's head tucked against his chest, while he processed Gohan's words.

His grandmother was Leocht…or whatever that twisted thing was inside of her. But why put him inside of the time chamber?

The answer was simple but complicated all the same. The goal was to fake his son's death as a trigger for his transformation and Chi-Chi's loss of control, but the thing could've just had him die, so why show mercy in hiding him?

"Mamma, where is mamma?" Gohan's words only ate at his heart as the boy looked up at him teary eyed, yet so full of hope. What could Goku say to him that would make this easier for him to understand, and not hurt him more than he probably already had been from being stuck in here all this time…?

"She's...not here," Goku said gently, resting his hands on both of his son's shoulders. "She's in space somewhere, but she still loves you, Gohan. I know she'd be here right now if she could."

There was a sniffle, as more crystalline tears formed in his son's eyes. Wailing, the boy hugged him once more. "But want Mamma too! Want Mamma!"

Goku's his shirt began to grow damp from tears as Gohan crying continued. The words were painful to say, as he encircled his arms around his son, and tried to sound cheerful for him. "Hey, don't get upset. You'll see her soon I promise."

Vegeta appeared briefly in the doorway to the time chamber, but Goku had waved him off, all but signaling to start what they had come to do. Training, and strength could wait just one day. Let Broly and Vegeta have their fun.

He had to be with his son. Stroking the back of his head he just remained there and listened to his boy talk.

"Grandma…said be strong, that some would come for me."

…

So many years all alone, the day his grandmother left him inside, petting his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Gohan couldn't remember everything she said, as something else came in that moment: a flood of emotions, a torrent of knowledge and images that were there a moment and gone the next.

He felt chunks of his brain being bombarded with things he should know and not know. It was all too much for the toddler as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

The door to the time chamber was locked when Gohan came to, unable to be opened it from the inside. Grandma had left him nearly ten capsules with years worth of food inside of them. When he woke up he knew what they were, like he knew how to cook and eat properly, but he couldn't understand why.

It was then that he looked at the small television to appear so foreign in that room. There was on it was a simple video device, with a disc preloaded onto it which he'd pushed play to see what was on it.

It was video footage, shot from his time growing up, as if it had been fabricated into existence rather than recorded by a person. It showed Gohan when he had been held in his mother's arms, or chased around by his father, and other times when he was asleep and stroked by his grandmother. It was because of that, that he didn't forget the people who loved him. Ten hours, of him being happy, loved and cared for...it kept Gohan together. He didn't lose himself in the void of the time chamber as years progressed on and on he learned to get stronger just like his mom and dad. He studied in books left behind, getting smarter bit by bit.

And yet he was alone…so alone. The picture of his mother and father and him together, holding him, it was the only thing that he had to cling to. When he would cry from loneliness, wanting his mom and dad to come and get him, to take him home, Gohan would hold the picture close to his chest until he gave into his dreams. In those dreams where he was a happy boy with his parents, where his mom would bathe him and his dad would play with him. They were together, happy…

"Go home. Be with mom and dad," Gohan sobbed as his father's arms held him tightly.

"I'll take you home Son, but Mom won't be home for awhile," He said as his son's head turned upwards. Through the mess of long black hair he saw the soft brown eyes of his mother. "I promise though, you'll see her again. We'll be a family again, we'll be together."

Picking up Gohan in his arms, Goku carried him out from the Time Chamber with reassuring words that everything would be fine and he had nothing to fear. Together they departed from the lookout, with Vegeta and Broly gone from Goku's thoughts. Right now his son needed him, and he needed to decide how he was going to keep his promise, to not only save Chi-Chi but to also bring her back to their son. It didn't matter if it cost him his life-Goku was fine with that, but he couldn't lose either one of them. His son had lost so many years, and knowing Chi-Chi, she would be hurt to see her boy raised all alone like that.

Gohan whimpered in Goku's arms as he flew. The land and waters so many thousands of feet below them made the boy tremble, and so he hugged his father tighter, burying his face into his neck. "S-Scared. Fall!"

"It's alright Gohan, I won't let you fall. I'm not going to leave you. It's going to be me and you, but I need to find my own mother and father too…"

[***]

"I don't know what the hell your goal is boy, but this is probably the dumbest thing you've asked me," Bardock had a scowl on his face as he talked with his youngest son. The two of them were out on the balcony of Capsule Corp while Gine was inside, tending to her grandson who was beginning to fall asleep in her arms.

If there was anything the woman could do better than most, it was raising saiyans offspring. It was a sight for the eyes and hears, as she softly hummed to their grandchild, the boy's tail and hers wrapped up together as she softly stroked Gohan back, waiting for his fingers to go limp and surrender to exhaustion.

"Shh, no worries my little one. Shh," Gine whispered softly in Gohan's ear as he didn't want to let go, fearing it might be another dream that he would wake up from and be back in that room again.

Goku looked back at his father and shook his head. "I can't wait. Every single day I waste here will just make our battle that much tougher and more challenging to overcome. If there's a chance I can save her I'll do it, just like you would with your mate. You wouldn't ever write her off and neither will I."

His determination was evident as his father's lip pulled back, not liking this one bit.

"The only difference is, your mother isn't consumed by another being you have no information about. She beat the shit out of us; I couldn't even hit her with that barrier surrounding herself. You were a super-saiyan and you were still tossed aside, just like Broly and Vegeta. It was hardly a fair fight for you."

Goku's fists clenched tightly together. "I have to try; she's still in there I know it! I felt a piece of her still conscious, I just have to get to it."

"And what will you do if you can't boy?" His father scoffed at him. "You think she'll be merciful. She'll kill you and then what, leave your son alone and have Vegeta and Broly kill her? Do you not think boy!?"

Goku kept his anger in check, restraining from arguing back. He needed his father's help and there were some points he had to concede. He wasn't going to give up. Wasn't going to forget and let Chi-Chi's fate be decided by some parasite, not if he had any choice. He once said he'd give up his life for her, and that hadn't changed. He would do anything to save her.

"You can care for him if I fail. I'd rather die trying to save my son's mother than be forced to kill her. I know even you would be able to give your son that peace of mind, and if not you, then I know Gine is taken with him."

Bardock raked his face with his fingers. He couldn't believe this. "You are going to just abandon your own flesh and blood only a day after discovering him alive. What the hell would you have me and your mother say about that?"

Onyx eyes stared into each other; one had been hardened by years of labor and stress, and the other was one that had been reborn several times. Goku displayed the emotions that other saiyans could not.

"We tell him the truth Bardock, that his father did everything he could to save his mother. That his father knows that if his son could survive then he could be without them."

Both male saiyans looked inside to Gine, who had finally managed to get Gohan to slip further and further into a deep sleep. His tail was limp and his hands were slack against her shirt.

"Always a selfish brat," his father sighed.

Goku chuckled slightly. "I'm different. What can I say?"

Bardock looked at Gohan. The boy had been a mess but after some good food and some interaction with the strange Bunny Briefs and Gine, he had calmed down well enough. Afraid to be alone, skittish like a small animal.

Turning back towards his son Bardock said nothing except pulling out his scouter and handing it towards his youngest child. Goku grasped it but his father did not relinquish it. "If you fail boy, I will raise your son my way. He won't be soft."

"Gohan won't be soft; he's got our blood and his mother's spirit. I don't think he'll disappoint us." He smiled before his father gave up his scouter and Goku pulled it back to his own side. He turned and gazed at Gohan in Gine's arms one final time as she laid him down on the bed, the small mattress was beside her own, not wanting the boy to wake up alone in his own room. "Take care of him…"

Goku departed, leaving Bardock on the balcony, watching as his son slipped away to partake in a fool's errand. But it was his son, he wasn't surprised to see him off doing something idiotic. With a turn he headed inside, and closing door to the balcony, the older saiyan walked over as Gine gently stroked Gohan's face, his hair having been cut to a proper and manageable level for him to see and walk better.

She turned to greet her mate who smiled at her before looking at the young boy once again. "Such a shame, he was nothing like this before." She quietly lamented as she saw the drastic changes from his younger self she had been so familiar with a week ago.

"He's saiyan, my mate," he said coming up beside her, wrapping his arm and tail around her waist. "He'll manage if we're his grandparents." He gave her a smirk and she smiled, turning to wrap her arms around him. It had been a very long day, and longer ones were ahead as they no doubt would have to explain to their grandson why his father had now left him alone, too. But that was for another day. Now was a time to reflect now that they had Gohan once again.

[***]

In the deeper parts of space White was busy enjoying herself, she had found a nice little fringe world on the empire's borders to rest. She had her own luxury, having grown accustomed to her life as a very protected and spoiled woman while in Broly's care. With that and her rapid explosion in power she had no problems getting what she wanted; a nice large room for herself, some decent food, and just some me time, or whatever she needed to give to Chi-Chi while not fully controlling her.

Chi-Chi hadn't been able to see any others, or even find Leocht inside that world that existed now inside of her. It was strange as she stood in what she assumed was a hotel in alien terms, as she felt out place within herself.

Vitae wasn't controlling her but that didn't mean she wasn't there. The strange being's voice danced around inside of her head from time to time non sensibly, but she wasn't directly controlling her.

"Don't over analyze everything, I'm apart of you, if you think it or do it I know. So please just go about yourself as you need. I have things that I need to do in the meantime."

Well that was just great! Chi-Chi groaned in frustration as she just walked around, her hands holding herself tightly as she tried to process all of these feelings inside of herself. The changes made to her body were more than just physical. There was a tuneing of her mind that made her hyper sensitive, she could hear and feel things around her, like a sonar that you couldn't turn off, or that buzz in your ear.

There was more. While normally she could sense and detect energies, now she could feel them like she could breathe air. She could just feel so many different forms of life, but it wasn't just livings beings, anything that had a level of ki; the plants, the water, the grass, the dirt, she could feel the rocks and the clouds. It was an overwhelming sensation…

'Don't…'

The voice twitched inside of her thoughts snapping her haze.

"Is everything alright?" Vitae's voice came next making Chi-Chi blink.

"Just… I can't explain…" She confessed as she moved towards the bed and crawled on top of it.

"It is overwhelming I know. None have taken to my presence easily, Leocht the poor woman was almost driven to madness. You however, are taking it very well."

Chi-Chi just closed her eyes trying to focus and stop all of the thoughts and feelings swirling through her. Trying to find a sense of balance once again. It took awhile, or at least it felt like it did, to gain some control over herself once again and she felt something buzzing. But it wasn't coming from her…

Beside her bed, a green scouter pinged trying to get her attention. Coming over she grabbed at the device and pulled it over her ear. The connection clicked and Chi-Chi sat there for a moment in silence.

"Chi-Chi, is that you?" The voice of Goku came through.

"G-G-Goku? Goku is that you!?" her voice rising up into a shout as he spoke to her. Her heart beat faster as a hundred different thoughts raced through her mind.

"Thank gods. I'm coming to you now."

She shook her head. "No, Goku don't come here. I don't-"

"I don't want you to get hurt." She spoke but it wasn't her…. Oh no… No! Vitae please don't hurt him, he's -

"I'm aware of what he's doing, I'm a few million years old. I know what he wants." Vitae acknowledged, fully repossessing Chi-Chi, mirroring her voice perfectly.

"Chi-Chi… just stay there for a few days and buy some time. I want to help you. Our son.. He's alive! He's back on Earth waiting for you to come home!"

Chi-Chi felt as if lightning had just torn through her. "My baby!? He's okay? H-How!?" She cried out, her emotions overwhelming the control placed upon her for a brief moment, until her control slipped away like sand through her fingers.

"Gohan's well Chi-Chi, but he's changed. He was in the time chamber, he was alone for six years Chi…"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, yeah he's just fine. I left him with my mother, and my father is with him, too. He misses you a lot Chi-Chi, so I made him a promise."

"Goku what did you tell him? Please don't be doing anything crazy."

"You'll find out when you are home with him. I don't care what happens to me; I'll do anything to save you. I swear Chi-Chi, I swear on my life you are going to see your son again, so just wait for me. I'll…I'll think of something, just be strong for me."

Then it was over, the connection was gone.

"Well a few days doesn't bother me," White giggled as she flipped herself back upright.

'Please don't kill Goku, he's-'

"He's a saiyan like no other, truly remarkable. A man who once destroyed you, but then stole your heart when he had no recollection of who he was...only to then return to who he was and promise to do anything for your happiness."

'Please he loves me, he just wants to save my life. Just go. You don't have to hurt him, I know how strong you are.'

White sighed as she walked around the room, her hands on her hips, until a thought popped into her head and grin spread over her lips. "I wonder though…"

Chi-Chi felt Vitae's thoughts stirring; some were dark and others were ones filled with other emotions.

"What would Goku do to have you back? Is his love and desire to have you back at his side strong enough to do anything like he claims? Perhaps we should see about that."

'What…What are you going to do? I swear if you hurt him I'll make you pay!'

"I won't hurt him… that badly. But perhaps it's your memories or it's just the heartfelt determination of a man like him. I wonder if he would sleep with another woman to have you back, and by another woman I mean me of course."

The very idea sickened Chi-Chi, that Vitae would use her like this. For a being so ancient, why would she bother doing anything like this? What was the point?

Vitae let out a breath as she sat down. "Chi-Chi I am merely teasing you, but it's been so long since I've felt love. For so many years I lived inside Leocht where she was not loved, she was simply lusted after. No I'm talking about real love, the kind that exists where a man would do anything, where logic and reason don't exist. You found love with a man who did the worst to you, and now you mean the world to each other. I never really found that type of attraction between others." She looked at her hands, then fell back onto the bed. "I've slept with others before, and sure people may say they love me and some did, but I never had anyone do what your lover is trying to do. He's willing to come here against the unknown for you. That makes me very envious of you, and perhaps I just want to feel that, to see that look in his eyes where the only thing that matters is you."

'But he's my Goku. He's the father of my child! You can't just take him from me, using my own body. You're sick!'

White rolled on her side, her fingers strumming along the top. "Would you let me feel it then? I'll let you have one final moment with your lover; you will be in control but I will be there in your mind to experience everything. Would you accept that? Would you give me that taste of something that beings would die for?"

'No!'

"Why?"

'How can't you understand how wrong that is? What you're asking me, is to give away something that we have as if it's something so trivial? It took a lot of time for me to forgive him, even longer to become close to him. Now you ask me to give that up on a whim so you can deluge in it for your own sick pleasure? I'm not doing it!'

Vitae laughed nodding her head. "You make a point…but even if you have forgiven him. You can't deny what he did to you. The way he raped you repeatedly, truly it is a sickening thing...much like how I found Light.. " Her voice dropped off to a lower tone. "Perhaps I should be fair to you then and repay him for his past aggressions."

Chi-Chi felt the intentions of Vitae slip into her own consciousness. 'No…no! That's wrong! You find it sickening and then have the belief of… WHY!?' She just couldn't understand this being. What was her game? What hidden agenda did she have?

"Which would you pick my dear, and yes I do have an agenda. But i'll inform you of it later, so what is your choice?"

 **A/N: Which do you want? Three options for Vitae to take? Let me know what you'd like to see.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	46. The Final Chapter

**The End**

 **A/N: Before I explain many things that will no doubt confuse and upset a great deal of you who enjoy this story. I am very thankful for all of you who've liked and supported this story which I began less than a year ago. It's consumed around 5-10 hours of my life every week working on these chapters. And because of it, I've managed to reach milestones thanks to all of you. But my ability to write will all but be gone for a long time. Perhaps 6 months if not more, and I'm going to just have to skip ahead, it'll be another nine or ten chapters at least to get to this point and I can already see that people have lost interest in this story, the reviews and hits have crashed with the introduction of Vitae and the final battle. So this is the last chapter, maybe I could finish the whole thing but I can tell the simply by stasitics that this story doesn't have the edge it once does. I don't want to just abandon DSD but you all deserve an ending, you want to know what happens and if I made you wait until after perhaps Februrary to even see an update that will not do. But I would like to thank my two betas Lilacsbloom and Tsuandesapprentice please go look up their work and give them some love. Also I owe the biggest thanks to Gokuist who made the cover image AND there's a second one she made for chapter 23 _Please_ look her up on deviantart or Tumblr, as well as blauvixen who did the custom image of leocht. I never asked to have them made and it's an honor to have someone create artwork for something you work hard on. But they deserve all the praise from me and all of you who enjoy this fanfic for all of their hard work. If and/or when I come back from the academy and find the time work on DSD again I will try and complete it. But to all of you who've made this my most well liked, reviewed, and one of my most Favorited and viewed stories ever Thank You. You guys allowed me to keep writing, without support, without love from you guys I wouldn't have ever written this much or worked so hard to make a great story for everyone. I'm sorry that it's not a proper ending, but you guys deserve an Ending.**

 **[***]**

"I could've fixed everything. You trust beings that once harmed and killed everything that mattered in your life more than a being whose lived for millions of years?" She shouted, her hands clutching at her stomach, her life essence and ki that sustained her for so long was leaking out of her. Slowly, she was going to die.

Chi-Chi's ascended form shattered and drained away, the link created to be a fountain for her power and ki was broken. She was just a mere human now. Collapsing to the ground she looked at Vitae who cried out in pain. "You have no right…no right to hurt my baby." She panted over Gohan's unconscious form, the little boy who had come and been the catalyst to snap Chi-Chi's bonds free.

The devastated landscape of Namek remained quiet as the heavy crater the three of them were inside just held the cries of a frustrated and nearly immortal being.

"It'll only change whether it is saiyans. Another race will only come about and destroy everything! I've seen the horrors beings like that create and you choose to trust that beings with such short lives will do the right thing?" The cracks along her pure energy form began to expand along her body like glass cracking.

Defiantly, Chi-Chi stared at White who watched her own mortality come for her. "You had a choice, and you're no better. You've taken thousands of lives and nearly my son's for your own selfish reasons!" Chi-Chi shouted, her anger building as Vitae still refused to see the truth.

"You had the gift of Leocht's foresight, you could've changed and done so much good. And all those before her! But all you did was what you thought! You don't care how many people are in your way, good or bad, you'd use them all the same!"

Vitae's arm shattered as more of her essence billowed out from her wounds. "A few lives… a dozen worlds or so. I could've then created peace, from there. I could've protected and saved so many more worlds from suffering like I did!"

Chi-Chi spat on the ground, "byB doing the same thing. You could've lived happily, found love like I did, time and time again and cherish every single person and learn to be happy. But you gave into your own personal desires. Just like a real monster, you put yourself above everyone else."

The corporeal glowing woman's left leg shattered leaving her to scream, "YOU! I am a living world given form and you can never understand how much suffering I've gone through! You think your time with that saiyan was even comparable to my own? I lived and watched everyone I knew and cared about wither and die, innocent children and planets that had done nothing wrong, get destroyed and no justice was ever served!"

Chi-Chi pushed herself to her knees, "No… they did get punished, evil isn't a growing festering thing. It's just people who need to see the error of their ways. I've done it time and time again. Kakarot became Goku, Vegeta changed. So many other beings in my life have turned because they had a chance to learn. I never wanted to kill anyone if I could avoid it."

"But you killed me… and every single soul inside of me." Vitae rasped as her face began to crack and break apart.

Chi-Chi's body was trembling and burning from the exertion but she still got to her feet. "I did what I had to. You refused to listen and in the moment I felt you trying to murder my baby boy because all he wanted was me back, I knew you would never understand." She was slouched forwards her hands still limp at her sides.

Vitae remained on one knee and one arm as her back began to crack. "I have to know one thing…" It was pointless to show this mortal woman the truth, to understand that to do something great you have to make sacrifices, that Gohan could've been remade in her world. He and so many others could've been saved, but she was just too blind to see the truth. "What happened to Leocht… how did you take her powers from me? I want to know."

Chi-Chi gave a smirk. "Your powers to manipulate and control others are those you have inside of you and possess. But you couldn't affect my unborn child, you had to wait until he was grown to be able to use his strength because he didn't have a mind and heart to possess."

Vitae's fingers broke apart leaving a stump for her arm. "So… where did she go?"

"If you could use powers to generate life inside of me… I could too. Just like you shared Leocht's and my own powers I took yours to make life." Chi-Chi smiled as Vitae said nothing.

"I don't understand… you could create life, but what did you do with her? I know you destroyed her presence inside of my mind to hide her powers. But what did you do with her?" She shouted.

Chi-Chi brought one hand over her slightly exposed stomach. "I can have more than one baby… I planted Leocht's own life inside of me in one of my own eggs. She's being reborn inside of my womb right now alongside her twin.

Her arm and leg completely shattered into dust as her back began to slowly dissolve into the air. The woman's face looked up at Chi-Chi's as she stood over her victorious. "I… I still don't understand…"

"No, you chose to stop understanding a long time ago. So begone!" With her foot raised up Chi-Chi slammed it down with what strength she had left, watching as the body exploded into nothing but faint whispers of smoke and light.

Turning slowly she made her way over to Gohan and collapsed to her knees beside him, her hands moving over his back as and under his neck as she embraced her son. It was all over… finally it was all over. "I'm so sorry honey." She whispered kissing his cheek. She'd missed so much of his life already… how she wished to make it up to him now.

Laying there she simply stroked his head and held him close, smiling and, just for once in a long time, became a mother again.

A heavy thud landed behind her as a raggedly breathing saiyan touched down, Chi-Chi didn't turn her head as she just held her son. "Pity…" A voice growled as she heard the rumblings of the Legendary behind her.

He walked towards her, his massive frame still burned and bleeding as he scowled down at the two beings in front of him. "You owe me another fight woman of Kakarot."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but to laugh as Broly's hands reached down and pulled the two of them up. "Tch. The idiot Kakarot should be doing this. I'm not a damn rescue party." He grumbled before taking off.

The fact he was the only one really conscious or capable of flying didn't count. Bardock, Kakarot, Vegeta, and many other sayians could not even fly. Why wasn't Vegeta's idiot of a woman flying around looking for them? To hell if she couldn't sense power levels, she had no right to fucking yell at him to do anything!

Still… Broly's mind turned back to Bulma. She was Vegeta's mate… she had a decent appearance but was much too soft for his liking. Perhaps if they were to have that promised daughter he was owed by the royal family… _I take it back, Vegeta should have more brats. Perhaps one that will look as good as her and have a saiyan backbone? I'd like that._ (Shameless Broly/Bra plug sue me I like my AU couple) He grinned with the notion as he flew back towards the Namekian village where everyone was being treated, hoping the gravity simulator was working again or he was going to be bored very quickly.

[***]

Several weeks later, Goku and Chi-Chi were back in a saiyan cruiser, heading back home. The majority of the saiyan empire's fleet and soldiers had come late, finding the world of Namek and their lost prince and legendary warrior.

Now with a moment alone in a family sized room, Goku and Chi-Chi got to finally just relax and be in each other's company along with that of their son who was presently sleeping after a day of studying and lessons. The small saiyan boy was in his sleeping chamber with a small helmet atop his head to help enhance his mind, the effects on his speech and mind from so many years alone needed to be corrected. But it would only take a few months and he would be back to normal. Goku looked down at his son as he held Chi-Chi with his other, the small developing baby bump was already showing on her.

"Feels like a long time since it was just us three hasn't it?" Goku said a smile plastered all over his lips.

Chi-Chi nodded as she squeezed the side of his hip. "It won't last though, not with the twins on the way." She laughed. "I'm getting hungry already, though I'm sure it's your half saiyan son that wants almost all of it."

Goku chuckled a bit, though he looked down at her stomach able to feel the two energies inside of her. "I can't believe you did that though. I don't know how you realized that and made that decision, did you even mention this to _her?_ "

Chi-Chi was still shocked by what she had done as well, it was a bit of a knee jerk reaction. "She couldn't touch the child already, and when she wished for all of those powers they bestowed them upon my body not just her. After breaking Leocht's soul free I managed to hide it away and she was too busy fighting all of you too be able to stop what I had done. Without the power to see the future and enter your mind she began to lose more and more control. Then when I managed that moment of freedom I used it, transferring her into one of my eggs, she couldn't have realized what I did unless she was very observant but since I was already pregnant and Leocht never had a high ki she couldn't find her. I could've done things differently… but she did everything she could while being possessed. She saved Gohan's life twice, she protected me when she could, knowing what was going to happen."

"I suppose…" Goku said a bit of reluctance in his voice. "But I'll get over it. If grandpa could handle me and Gohan I'm sure I can handle a little her."

Chi-Chi hummed happily wrapping both of her arms around Goku but was soon scooped up into his arms.

"You're pregnant: can't have you over exerting yourself now." He chuckled earning himself an eye roll.

"Says the man who fought me while I was empowered with the strength of a hundred worlds." She drolled but couldn't help herself from smiling as he grinned at her and took her back to her bed.

"I did have help you know, it only took two super-saiyans and the Legendary with me to even weaken you just a bit." He laughed as he finally set her down upon the sheets.

His smile dropped and she turned to lay on her side, her back facing him. "What's wrong?"

She sighed as she just closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm always concerned about things, more so than normal… what if all I've done is create another monster for us to deal with later and I'm not talking about Leocht. Everything has been just one battle after another, it never ends and all I've done is just put everyone back in danger."

Goku brought his arm around her stomach his other one underneath her neck and hugged her close. "You can't worry about everything." he told her, his nose nuzzling her cheek.

"But what if-" She felt Goku's lips kiss her softly, stopping her words of concern and worry.

"We can't know, all we can do is just do what we can. But things are better, it's already been a month and nothing has happened, spending a life worrying about what if's is pointless. You should just focus on family for now. We don't need anymore excitement and just need to live for awhile." He kept her body close as he softly nuzzled her face. "I want to worry about things, but I can't, not when I have you back. Losing you twice in my life was hard enough and I don't want to imagine a third."

They remained that way for several moments allowing both Chi-Chi and Goku to just calm themselves and just find comfort with one another.

Chi-Chi couldn't say that he was wrong, he was right. She exhaled deeply and just tucked herself up against Goku's chest. "I still have a lot of things to make up to our son, and you."

Goku shook his head, "No you don't, you have nothing to make up to him, other than just being his mother and I have much more to make up to you." He pressed a kiss atop her head as he closed his eyes.

"It's going to be a tough road you know." She said a smile pulling gently at her lips.

"I'm ready for it as long as I have you."

[***]

"Oh this is insane! Why in the hell does the royal wedding have to be on Vegeta-sei! I am five months pregnant, with two babies - I shouldn't have to do any traveling! After everything I've done this is the-" Chi-Chi continued railing onwards as she was situated near the rear of the star ship taking them towards the planet. She had ballooned up as would be expected with twins. Right now she was just venting every single frustration that her hormonal anger was requiring of her at the moment. She couldn't get comfortable, her breasts were sore, her back was hurting and she was always hungry! Who in the hell demanded that she leave her world for a week long flight to Vegeta-sei to attend Bulma and Vegeta's freaking wedding? Did they bother to attend her wedding? NOOO-! Of course not!

"Dad?" Gohan asked as he looked from his mother back to his dad.

"She's fine, it's a thing that women do when they're pregnant. Though I told her to put the babies in a birthing pod. She said she wasn't doing that, it was her body and her babies." Goku lamented as he could just hear Chi-Chi continuing nonstop. Thank Kami there were servants on this ship able to cook and feed her, because he certainly couldn't manage her appetite.

"When am I going to have my little brother and sister?" He asked having learned from the his mother's trip to the doctor that she was having both.

"Probably another month, should be around six or seven. Though she is having twins… but you do know that your sister is going to be… 'different' right?" Though technically she probably wouldn't even be related at all to him since it was Leocht's very life essence bonded to a fertile egg and basically restarted her life all over again.

"Well she's a girl, of course she's different." He stated plainly and Goku just chuckled and rubbed his sons hair.

[***]

The royal wedding of Vegeta-sei, the union of Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma. With the reluctant blessing of the council and his Father, it proceeded as the Legendary had gone home ahead and told them he was expecting his debt to be paid by this union, which had all but silenced future concerns about it.

Broly stood off to the side in his armor his presence another affirmation of their union as the strongest saiyan alive. Though with Vegeta being a super-saiyan himself, he also challenged any rival to speak ill of his future mate.

There were a few humans in attendance, mostly Bulma's parents who despite being quite alien were well recieved, her father's brain earned him praise from the science division and Bunny Brief's culinary skills put most of the royal cooks to shame.

Her mother was in tears but happily holding her toddler grandson in her lap as they watched their daughter in the single most elegant and elaborate dress one had ever seen, beside her future husband to be. It was a flowing white that shimmered in colors from a light blue and red and gold around different sections of the fabric to show the royal family colors as she moved. Her hair was pinned upwards into a wave of blue spikes. Along with her elbow length gloves, her entire dress spilled around her waist and dragged several feet behind her, all but hiding her legs from view.

Off to their side were Goku and Chi-Chi, sporting a proudly swollen stomach that was being supported by Goku's arm. Goku was dressed in his saiyan armor as Chi-Chi wore a very loose purple dress that was very snug around her midsection.

Of course, King Vegeta cleared his throat as he stood in front of his son and Bulma. "As the King of Vegeta-sei and father to my son, he has declared you his mate, let there be no objections as to the intent of this union. From this moment forth, I am to pass on the crown of Vegeta-sei to my son and pass the title of Queen to his mate."

"May we all witness the mark of our Queen and see this gathering bound together for all of Vegeta-sei to see."

Vegeta pushed forwards his hand, brushing alongside Bulma's flawless face offering her a small tug of a smile as she exposed her neck slightly for Vegeta as per custom. Moving his face towards her neck, he gently as he could sunk his teeth into her collar, with a final clench of his jaw he tasted her blood and released her. His tongue and jaw were stained with a hint of red as he turned to an eruption of rowdy cheers and yells as the new queen had been marked.

"Now you're stuck with me. Such a pity, woman." Vegeta smirked as Bulma, wincing slightly at from the wound, gave him a smirk in return.

"Oh get over yourself, I could do far better." She smiled back at him before breaking with Saiyan tradition and kissing him squarely on the lips.

Goku felt his wife rest her head on his chest and her hand squeezed his forearm very tightly. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" Goku joked, reflecting on the small ceremony he had with Chi-Chi back in her village with her father.

Chi-Chi hadn't worn anything like Bulma's dress when she got married but it was one from her mother, the one she wore when she had married the Ox King. A small dream come true as Chi-Chi got to wear it for her wedding. Though a few minor alterations had to be made to fit her belly into it, there hadn't been any problems.

He could feel the golden wedding band around his finger as Chi-Chi wore a pure platinum four cut diamond ring.

Except Chi-Chi released a bit of a painful gasp as she pressed herself into Goku.

"Cheech? Are you okay?" He asked, bringing an arm around her as she released a low wail, her hands digging into his shirt. "Kami… Oh it's… Fuck I think it's a contraction!"

Goku's mind slowly stopped as he processed her words. Contraction… That meant. "You're going into labor!?" He shouted loud enough quickly turn every single head in the room towards him as Chi-Chi smacked him upside the head.

"No it means get me to a damn hospital you jerk! Of course I'm going into labor you jerk!" She roared as Goku pulled Chi-Chi up into his arms and quickly took off into the air as Chi-Chi smacked at his shoulder and released a slew of obscenities that would've made his father proud.

Those in attendance gave a hearty roar of approval, the birth of new generation of saiyans was always a reason to cheer about. Though it put a minor damper on Bulma and Vegeta's special moment, it wasn't on her mind as she felt the two babes trying to get out of her.

"Damnit Goku faster!" She screamed making his ear wince slightly by the sheer intensity and pitch of her voice. She moaned and cried as she kept hitting him, though not with the force that she once had. "Why the hell did you let me do this naturally, this hurts like hell!"

He wisely kept his mouth shut on that one, he'd said many times 'Chi you should use a birthing pod, it's much better.' But had been ignored. But he'd wait for another time to bring that up.

Descending down upon the large medical ward, "My mate is going to give birth, give me a hand!" He shouted as he moved through the open doors.

Immediately several aliens came over and quickly ushered Chi-Chi away on a floating table to go back to the where she could be better cared for. He wasn't concerned about anything happening but he felt his nerves go up as he knew just how things would go with female saiyans giving birth, let alone twins.

It was going to be a long and trying day… especially as the swearing reached the hallway, most of the words using his name in between each one. He was partially grateful that Chi-Chi's greater power couldn't be used or he might be in for a world of hurt in the delivery room…

A strained scream left Goku as felt the blood to his four fingers being cut off for the last twenty minutes, as he sat beside the bed that held Chi-Chi's form. His father and mother had appeared for a while and Gohan waited with them outside.

"You are a real jerk! I can't believe you did this to me!" She shouted at him as she wished to punch him, but her other hand was busy holding onto the bent railing as she pushed desperately to remove the first baby from her womb.

"It'll be over soon, just keep pushing-"

"Don't speak unless I tell you to!" She snapped at him, her anger and nerves were a hair away from breaking and her losing what little restraint she had left.

"Right, one final push I can see the first baby's head." The doctor said encouraging Chi-Chi to release a series of guttural grunts and howls before she screamed and in a burst of frantic wails and cries came their first child. "It's a baby boy. Nurse!" The doctor encouraged as a healthy pair of saiyan lungs began to cry as Goku and Chi-Chi who was given a moment of rest as she saw the mess of spiky black hair that very clearly resembled his father. With his brown tail whisking all about until the nurse wrapped up the crying infant and took him away to be cleaned.

"Oh my, here comes the second one already!" The doctor announced as Chi-Chi felt the girl inside of her moving as if knowing what to do.

With a few quick breaths Chi-Chi pushed and, much smaller and easier than the first one, out came her second child within minutes of the first. "Odd… coloring… not a saiyan or your mates species." The doctor commented as he held up a pale blue skinned little girl with hooves and a small tail that hung limp.

"It's alright, we knew about it." Goku said dismissing the doctors concerns, to which he shrugged and handed the young girl off to a second nurse who carried her away. _So your back Leocht… I wonder though if you have all of your powers or if you'll remember anything of what happened to you somehow._

Though his thoughts were pulled away by Chi-Chi who laughed slightly as her finger relaxed around Goku's hand. " Heh… I… did it." She smiled as he gave her a broad smile.

"You did indeed, our new son and daughter. Though she really isn't yours or mine." He leaned over to kiss the top of her forehead as the doctor cleaned up Chi-Chi and gave her a mild sedative to dull her pain and relax her after such an experience.

"I think… I'm done with having more kids for a while… to think I always dreamed of having eight." She laughed at her own naivety as a girl thinking how great it would be to have a big family. Clearly there were reasons for not having too many kids. _Going into labor on an alien world, contractions, and all the joys of morning sickness._

"I'm alright for now, two strong sons are good for me." He smiled at her as she nodded her head and let her head fall back. Drained, tired, and sleepy she needed a few minutes to just rest.

Goku let her be, kissing her cheek once again before getting up from his seat to go check up on the two newborn infants.

…

"Yep that's your new brother and sister Gohan." Goku said ruffling his son's hair as he looked at the nurse, still making sure that the two of them were alright. The boy still crying, but his sister was doing nothing of the sort and was perfectly quiet.

"Wow…" Was all Gohan said as he looked at the newborns, he could see the resemblance between him and Goten but his sister was completely 'different'. But she was fine from what he could tell with her energy so calm.

At this point Gine, Bardock, and Raditz arrived to look at the new arrivals to their family. "Alright pup where are they?" His father said a bit of his smirk on his lips as he had an arm around Gine.

"A shame I couldn't bet on this." Raditz laughed as he came over to the window but his eyes flicked between the two kids and gave his brother a snicker. "What the hell?" he said with mock fright.

"Oh my, that looks just like Leo!" Gine exclaimed coming closer as she looked through the glass.

Goku laughed as he rested his shoulder against the wall. "That is her, basically reincarnated as a little girl, remember how I explained that Chi-Chi had to hide Leocht's powers from White when Chi-Chi was possessed. Well she basically reformed her into a baby to hide and protect her."

Bardock said nothing as he put a hand on the glass and looked at the boy with the pair of lungs and couldn't help the grin on his face. "Father like son." He chuckled as Gine's mouth smiled completely.

"Oh yes, definitely a cute little boy. It's the only reason you men have strong and beautiful mates."

"Heh, I could do better." Bardock grinned as Gine pouted at him, but he grabbed her tail with his.

"Well Gohan, we should go take your little brother and sister to your mother." Goku smiled as the nurse gave them a sign that they could come in and meet the newborns. "I'm sure you remember how your mother taught you how to carry them right?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah I do." His mother had been quite thorough in preparing him to be a big brother, though it felt strange with the few years he'd spent with his parents and then alone to be an elder sibling so soon. Though he had spent so many years in another dimension, but still it wasn't bad now. He smiled as his father set his brother in his arms and gently patted him on the back to go back to his mother's room.

"Have you decided on a name for them?" Raditz asked oddly curious.

Goku looked down at the sleeping baby Leocht then back to his brother. "No the whole naming thing I'll leave to Chi-Chi, she said she since she was the one carrying them she got to name them. But I don't know if we should call her Leocht anymore, since it's a whole new start for her…" He added reaching down and picking her up. The small lines of black hair were atop her head along with small nubs that were clearly her soft horns. She was still quietly sleeping as Goku held her in one arm.

"Well just pick a good name, I can not stand the name Prince Trunks, what is our princess going to be named Panties? Where is a proper saiyan name for a royal family!" Bardock griped as Gine put a hand on his forearm.

"Perhaps you can bet on the name if and when the princess arrives. I'm sure Raditz will know the odds of that." She said, dragging her eyes to her eldest child who held up his hands.

"Guilty, but hey I love to gamble… and it's about time I got back to my woman and her boy." Having taken in the wife of Densel and his young son some time ago as a part of a little agreement for her safety, he had quite the happy home. He didn't mind it, she sure was a spitfire in bed and the boy had respect and wasn't a fool. So he could bare with it.

…

(Six years Later Back on Earth)

"Goku! Goten! Chia! Dinner!" A voice traveled over the backyard of the Ox-King's estate. A small villa off to the side of the castle housed one small family. Chi-Chi stood in the doorway looking around, having an idea as to what would be happening as Goku, laughing, came jumping into the air. But he wasn't trying to just fly towards the smell of food as strange as it was.

A smaller form burst upwards, the young boy with matching hair came right after him. "I got yah this time!"

"Not today, son! Not today!" Goku flipped over him as his son flailed endlessly trying to tag his father and finally catch his dad. Goku darted around as his son did his best to control his ability to fly and chase after him. But still his dad was always just out of reach.

"When I get taller I'm going to have arms that can catch you easier!" Goten shouted still trying to tackle him in mid air. But his dad still easily dodged him.

Chi-Chi's eyes went from the play tag to a smaller frame coming through the brush panting. "No fair! You guys keep flying and I can't do that!" She cried foul. A girl with shoulder length black hair, blue skin, reverse jointed ankles that ended in hooves. Wearing a training gi that looked like one her mother wore when she was growing up. A matching light blue with white flowers sash tied loosely around her waist as she caught her second wind. A pair of horns curled slightly outwards from the top of her head.

"Ah come on Chia! If you didn't have hooves you'd probably fly!" Goten teased earning a fierce pout from his sister.

"Don't make fun of my hooves! They're way better than your smelly toes!" She yelled back.

"Kids! Enough teasing each other. You know my rules on that, and dinner is not going to stay warm forever."

"Sorry mom"

"Forgive me mother." Both of them said as Goku dropped down beside her planting a wet kiss on the side of her face.

"What's on the agenda for tonight love?" He said offering her backside a well deserved squeeze as the kid's couldn't see from her clothing.

She glared at him, "If you keep that up, nothing," She warned him before whispering. "You did wear them out tonight didn't you?"

He nodded his head with a goofy grin. "The whole regime twice." He smiled and she blushed as dirty thoughts filled her head at finally having some _time_ together.

Both Chia and Goten finally came to the door passing by their mother and father to head inside, though the parents did not do anything as the two took their seats. Goten eating far more quickly than his non-saiyan sibling.

"Has she been having any visions? I know she's been trying to hide something, I just don't know if she's starting to develop _her_ powers." Chi-Chi asked as she saw her daughter eating slowly. Her light blue eyes always seemed to be holding something at times.

"She hasn't said anything to me or her brothers… but I've been feeling something when around her sometimes." Goku said quietly to her.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Well she'll come to us hopefully, if she's actually having any problems. I can only hope that it's just the school causing her discomfort and nothing else." The two of them were now in school at her village, no one said anything about Goten who looked pretty human and normal, aside from the tail, but Chia always drew attention. Considering the appearance of both of her 'parents', they didn't want to hide her away. But one day they would have to tell her the truth about her existence, if she didn't already have that ability to discover the future already. Neither option was one Goku and Chi-Chi were looking forward too.

Before they went inside another figure dropped down. "Hey mom!" The young teenager offering a quick kiss on his mother's cheek before turning to his father. "How are you doing dad?" Asked the newest freshman of orange star high school. A freshman with an academic level of a college graduate, he seemed particularly cheerful today. A light blush was on his cheeks and a smile that his parents knew meant something was different.

"What's going on honey, you seem really happy." Chi-Chi commented as her son adopted his father's 'tell' and scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Oh nothing, it's kinda… that, I got, you know… a girl… asked me…" He began to mumble but his dad heard him clearly.

"A date? Well good job, son!" He promptly put an arm around his son and gave him a congratulatory hug. "What's her name and has she met your mother?" he asked, smirking even after Chi-Chi slugged him in the ribs.

"Gohan really? You've been there only a month and now girls are asking you out on dates? You're barely over fifteen." His mother said concerned that Gohan might get corrupted by some hussy.

"Well, she knows martial arts… and since they found out you were my mom they wanted me to go with them to do some training with her dad and other students." Gohan admitted, though not exactly sure what the expectation was from all of this.

"What's her name?" Chi-Chi asked wondering who it could be.

"Videl… Videl Satan." Gohan admitted his face completely red. Oh he hoped his mom didn't find and talk with her before anyone else right now.

Goku laughed at the name, not recalling it from anywhere else. "Ah well, just invite her over for dinner and let your mother see her and then you can probably go." He tapped him on the shoulder. "But go get some actual dinner first. We can talk more about it later."

"Thanks." He said before heading inside to the immediate squeals of two younger siblings happy to have 'big brother' back.

"I knew this whole going to high-school was a bad idea." Chi-Chi muttered.

Goku rolled his eyes towards her. "You wanted him to expand his horizons, he aced his entrance exams, and now he's meeting new people like you wanted. You're over thinking things. I know he's not interested in finding a mate."

Chi-Chi glared at him. "Do not bring that up please, that's just more things I have to start worrying about. Now go inside and get some dinner." She said slightly pushing him to go inside which he did with a grin on his face as he took his seat between his youngest two.

Releasing a heavy sigh, _I'm probably overdoing it. I shouldn't be upset, I should be glad but I'm just worried about my little baby. He's not had an easy or normal life…_ She ran her hand across her face as she took in another full breath and calmed herself down. Compared to everything that had happened in her life this wasn't even in the serious category. She had her family, she had Goku, her two boys and little girl who had become a proper momma's little angel. Turning back inside she decided to join them. It was a long day, and as she passed by her husband she received a quick pinch on her ass and his grinning face.

 _Of course I had to fall in love with a saiyan,_ She lamented with a sigh in her head as she took her seat and saw the look in his eyes that all but made her blush. _And to think all of this happened because his dark desires for me…_

 ** _A/N: Thank you all, for reading and i'm sorry it wasn't a perfect way to end but please let me know if you enjoyed the journey we started 10 months ago. Nearly 350 pages of writing, I've never written so much for one story and I know i'm not a great writer. There are many that are better than me, but thank you for making me feel like wow you did something special and unique._**

 ** _Seriously thank you guys for everything, hopefully we'll see each other again for DSD._**

 ** _R &R (For the last time)_**

 ** _MB_**


	47. New DSD arc (Not a chapter)

Side B: Resistance Arc for DSD has been posted under its own story.

I know many of you are fans of DSD and liked the overall way it went up until the end, so I switched it up again and have posted another arc. Without spoiling anything, please head over and give it a read if you haven't.

Thank you all my readers, And thank you for the nomination for the Go-Chi Awards I appreciate it. Hopefully some of my work can be a thank you for it.

MB


	48. Head Games (Vitae Arc)

**Head Games**

 **A/N: this is an actual update, a fill in of the Vitae arc that I stopped working on back in July because I felt i wouldn't have time to do this properly. But I had that little flurry and here's this missing arc, granted the story is (over) but some may want to see this final arc with White Chi-Chi.**

The tracking system on the pod-of which he had borrowed- from his father had kept the signal completely locked to the scouter that Chi-Chi had. He had set off a few short days ago to come and find her. Yet as he stepped out from the small pod that had taken him this far it was no longer a guessing game. Or even a waiting game.

White was on this world and flaunting her newfound stolen body. Kakarot could feel Chi-Chi's energy, she was unbelievably powerful and even with his newly acquired super saiyan powers would be a slim chance that he could hurt her. Because he couldn't kill her, he wouldn't kill his mate and his love.

Yet he set off, the anticipation was slowly building in his heart as he moved to push down the apprehension of seeing Chi-Chi or White. This was the woman he deeply loved, in three different lifes he had fallen for her and now here he was pushed into a position that if he didn't save her she would be gone from his life forever.

And the pain of even thinking about it now… was just too much for him. So he shut his mind off as he slowly flew along the skies wearing his orange and blue training gear.

 _Wait for me Chi-Chi…_

Though that was exactly what she was doing, although she didn't exactly have a choice. Lounging in her luxurious hotel room in space with a glass of preordained wine and some fine smoked fish in her lap was not what one would expect of a being like Vitae.

"Oh it's so exciting. Can you imagine this reunion Chi-Chi? Oh the saiyan that destroyed your world will come to beg for your life back." White giggled speaking through the possessed body, to which the body's owner could see and feel everything.

" _I beg you don't hurt him. You said you felt love once that you had something. Please don't do anything to him."_

"Why did you forgive him? I felt of your sense of redemption in certain beings but I can't exactly quite understand it." Taking a full bite of her fish she chewed it up before setting her plate down beside her. "You truly feel that beings deserve a second chance? That all people have some level of good in them, or at least had some shred of good in them until things ultimately twist them into things that they were not meant to be correct?"

" _Because people can change. When Kakarot became Goku, and then later recovered his memories it was more than proof that I needed. Now I won't preach to you that everyone can become good. I've had to hurt people before so that they wouldn't hurt anyone else. But I gave them a chance, I know people have it in their hearts, that they can change!"_

White pressed her lips together almost musing on that fact before reaching over and grabbing a large brush to begin cleaning her hair. "But what if that person isn't evil or good, like an animal attacking on instinct? What do you do in that situation? Do you punish them or perhaps don't intervene because its not an action that is caused by anything?"

" _I don't understand."_

Sighing White only shook her head and began to slowly clean and straighten her hair. "Imagine the saiyans were stuck fighting against another race that shared their world. One built upon technology, the other built upon raw power. Both have limited resources and co-existence is impossibly due to scarcity. This leaves only one option, for one race to live the other must die. Is this evil or not and if yes do you destroy both or help one?"

" _Why are you asking me these questions? For as old a being as you claim to be shouldn't you know these answers, or even know the future and my answers?"_

She laughed, "Yes perhaps I do, or perhaps not. But that's not the point, if I know the answer that means nothing. I wish to know if you understand your own answer, if you can understand the universe like I do and see that I am not evil. You believe that I am because I took your body, manipulated events for some great goal when in truth I'm doing things because it's self preservation out of necessity."

" _You already had a body, didn't you steal Leocht's? Didn't you have everything she had? Especially in her position."_

"As what? A consort? My dear you think that her sway would extend beyond that of the saiyan empire? Because my goal is more than one system. I want the entire universe to understand." White continued brushing her hair.

" _Understand what?"_

"To understand peace, coexistence, a lack of unnecessary destruction where worlds and civilizations are not purged daily."

" _People do understand that, you just have to show them how."_

"No they do not Chi-Chi, given a position people are corrupted and wish to hold to that way of thinking. There are far to few people who wish to live equally and peacefully. Emotions like greed and lust fuel so much conflict. It is why i've spent so much time shaping you into my vessel, your pure is why I chose you." White pulled herself up and walked towards the railing looking overtop the city. "This is for the best Chi-Chi would you not accept my wisdom of so many millenia? I promise that I will return your body once everything I've needed to do is complete."

" _I have no guarantees of any of this, you hurt my friends and family in the process of making me your unwilling puppet. Why should I trust you?"_

She laughed, "because there are so many futures…" White grinned before letting her eyes settle back into a white cloud sending Chi-Chi's consciousness to her most loyal and _recent_ puppet.

 _Chi-Chi was drawn away from her sight and sound of the world where in front of her stood Leocht. Except she wasn't dressed in a flamboyant dress, she wasn't the radiant beauty that everyone saw her as._

 _The battered and beaten woman's body was strewn over a mat, her hair missing chunks as it had been ripped forcefully from her skull. Her horns were broken used as grips for the worst treatments that Chi-Chi was very familiar with. The savage violation of the seer was readily apparent with cuts, scrapes, open wounds all over her body. Her eyes were lifeless, a dull gray._

 _..._

"It was hard, this treatment lasted for over a week. I was a spoil of war and once I was spent I would be left there to die. The animals that did this to me didn't care, they even crushed my newborn daughter in front of me beneath their boots after spearing my love through the heart and eating him. Can you ever imagine the hardship of knowing this fate will befall you no matter what action you take." Leocht's presence was around her but there was no sight of her. "Being a woman and knowing all of this, falling in love, giving birth only to have this end up as the result. You had a measure of bliss, not knowing the trials before you."

Chi-Chi didn't say anything, this broken woman is where Leocht came from. Her skin was a light purple her hair a dark midnight black and her eyes held none of that strange glow. "When did Vitae find you?"

"She knew but I didn't accept it. I believed that my powers could still alter everything, that perhaps I might take my love and child and flee. Flee into a location where we would not be found, but it was fated for me to end up like this. Deprived of basic life for days on end, to stare endlessly at a wall of sheepskin as males violated my flesh for their own satisfaction... " Leocht sounded so hollow, almost a shell of a woman. "I was pregnant with one of their offspring, though I did not know it. But Vitae offered me a chance to be cleansed and saved. She gave me peace and my revenge against all of those who had done me wrong."

The world was turned on its head as Leocht laid there as the sound around Chi-Chi pitched and raised itself into a flurry of war cries and screaming. Flashes of light appeared outside as Chi-Chi looked towards the entrance as she watched body after body be sent flying.

The haste and panic that once started so quickly ended just as suddenly as a face appeared inside the entranceway. A mantle of golden spikes and a massive male frame that dwarfed many of those before it.

"Broly came for me," Leocht's voice spoke again, Chi-Chi unable to locate the seer but she watched the Legendary warrior come upon the body of the broken woman. Taking a knee a look of disgust on his face as he looked ready to be done with her as well.

"Are you ready to die horned one?" His voice chuckling but Leocht did not reply her eyes stared at him, their dull gray showing no flicker of emotion or life. "Hn. So you can have this death or how about a new life. A new one with me, because I will not lie I find you attractive and I am not so heinous as to maim a woman who belongs to me. So how about it?"

"It was here I made a deal, a pact with the devil. I promised him my powers, my very life if he would make all of those who had done me harm die, that they might suffer like I had suffered. Of course he would've done it anyway for the sport of it but I did not care. I got to see my own world burn so that those who took everything lost everything, I gave up my body and mind to Vitae…"

Chi-Chi watched as Broly had let Leocht lay down beside his pod and in the same sense Chi-Chi watched as the white female figure covered Light and took over her. Her black hair becoming a pure white, her skin even lighter in color.

Then standing upright as if nothing had happened Leocht had been reborn, her body engulfed itself in a brilliant light and out from nowhere came a brilliant golden dress, hair braided and tied, wounds gone leaving nothing but a beautiful woman.

"Of course I tried to resist her at first, I tried like you to take myself back. But I realized that Vitae was always right… she is right. It is why I did everything to you, because she was going to make you her champion, to replace me and end my own duties as her vessel. With you Chi-Chi we can make it so that monsters like that never have the chance to wrong us. To Harm us… please understand that Vitae will only do what she has too."

…

Goku flew towards the only source of powerful ki, if it wasn't one he was already familiar with he wouldn't have doubted it already. A feeling gripped his heart, it was tight and constrained as if being choked by something outside. It was a worry that he had not truly experienced, as he went to confront his unwilling love. What would happen when he saw her?

Would she kill him? Would there be some vengeance, or what was her goal? Because this wasn't some simple battle, trying to fight her might end up killing the woman he loved and no matter what others might do, he could not do that. Chi-Chi would live no matter what, no matter the sacrifice his son needed his mother and if his life had to be forfeited for that to happen then he would do so.

He saw the massive building quickly approaching his vision and his eyes finally saw her. She was sitting the railing, her legs crossed wearing nothing but a thin white nightgown over her body as her open feet kicked in the breeze. She looked exactly like Chi-Chi save that brilliant white hair and eyes that seemed to glow and he watched as she looked at him and smiled.

Sliding down from the the railing she dropped but remained floating in the air and looked towards Goku. Still smiling and it only made his heart twist more. Stopping about ten feet away from her, Goku looked into Chi-Chi's face and he saw her.

They remained this way for several moments until White spun herself around and giggled. "What's the matter Goku? Don't you want to embrace your mate and lover?"

Goku bared his fangs, "So you are controlling her." His Chi-Chi would never say that to him. Clearly that monster was in control of her.

Her smile faltered, shaking her head she released a sigh. "I am her now, we both are one. It's just that my personality is stronger. But it doesn't mean that I don't have her memories and her _feelings_ for you." Her lips pouted into a frown. Spinning back around she floated towards her balcony.

"I beg you let her go. Take my body if you have to, please let Chi-Chi go." Goku pleaded coming closer, realizing that if anything else he might have, however slim, a chance of freeing her from Vitae's grip he would take it.

White stopped, turning around as if attempting to speak to the man behind her but no words escaped.

The saiyan's eyes watched as the subtle words were mouthed to him. _Help me._ "Please i'll do anything! I beg you let her go home to our son. Our son needs her, he's been locked away for so long with only the memories Leocht left for him." Coming closer the desperation showing on his face.

" _Goku why didn't you bring my baby here?"_

The voice came from his own mind as he saw that Chi-Chi's mouth had not moved. "Wha-"

" _I want to see my baby! Why didn't you bring him here! You damn saiyan, you could've just brought him here!"_

Goku's mind felt flashes of images, and before he realized it. _It was too late._

Smiling White bombarded Goku with all sorts of mental images. "What are you going to do Goku? Tell me what is real and what is not?" She laughed hauntingly as the saiyan flared his ki transforming into a super saiyan as he quickly wrestled with his mind.

" _Don't you love me? Why did you let her take me?"_

" _Just leave me Goku, please don't get yourself hurt."_

" _Protect Gohan, i'll be fine, she won't control me."_

" _Goku I'm afraid… please help me."_

So many different voices, so many different images of his love appeared in his mind and vision, each one talking just like her, he could not tell if they were even real. His fingers dug into the skin of his face the strain and welts showing as he tried to force the images to leave him alone.

One moment he was standing in front of a battered Chi-Chi, like she had appeared during their numerous training sessions with scrapes and cuts. She looked so weak and exhausted. Then another one a smiling one like when she was waking up with him in his arms, then another covered in blood as her throat had been slashed and her life blood was spilling all over the floor. Then the last was her leaning forwards to kiss him.

Except this time it wasn't another mental image, warm lips pressed against his own...

The startled saiyan felt hands weaving around his back as gentle pressure assaulted his lips. "Welcome home Goku."

He pushed back at the hands and face. Creating breathing space as the saiyan looked into a pair of brown eyes. "Goku? What's wrong its me?" Chi-Chi's face looked into his own, worry showing as she leaned closer but he pulled back.

"What is this? Another illusion where are you Vitae?" He growled looking around but found himself back in Chi-Chi's room, back on Earth a small crib holding an upright Gohan who was playing with a ball. This was all a trick! _Damn you monster!_ He roared in his mind.

A hard shake brought his vision back to Chi-Chi. "Goku I don't know what's going on with you, but this game isn't funny. There's no Vitae person here. You just came back from sparring with Vegeta and I just got Gohan back from mom." Pulling her hands back she shook her head one hand on her forehead. "I swear if you are doing some Saiyan joke I will kick you out of this bedroom until Gohan is two."

"This can't be real, you… you were consumed by Vitae and turned into White. There is no way-"

A hard smack jarred his face. A stinging amount of pain as Chi-Chi glared at him, her brow twitching. "Kakarot I swear if you don't get a grip right now I will beat some sense into you."

Everything was wrong, but it felt right. Goku could feel the pain on his face, the smell of his mate and Gohan's freshly soiled diaper. There were birds chirping outside the window along with a gentle humming coming from the windows.

It had to be an illusion, a fake world. He had just been… _Where was I before?_ He could recall Chi-Chi being upset or hurt and something in white.

A figure appeared from outside the balcony as the saiyan struggled to regain control of himself and where he was exactly. It was the seer, Light was there wearing a blue robe, her hair unbound and hanging around her head. "What was the commotion dear?"

"Nothing Mom, just Goku is acting strange. I guess he and Vegeta were training too hard." Chi-Chi sighed walking over towards her mother who laughed.

"No doubt a little too hard, so much excitement in these saiyans makes them lose themselves in their minds sometimes. Believe me when Broly got too wound up he forgot where he was sometimes too, i'm sure even when he was wholly Kakarot he did the same thing." Leocht gave Chi-Chi a gentle embrace. "Ooh dear I smell a dirty diaper." Light chided looking towards Gohan who had that guilty but satisfied look on his face.

Chi-Chi released a groan. "Alright, I'm taking him to get changed. Mom keep an eye on the idiot for me so that I don't have him going into a panic attack when I leave and come back again." Chi-Chi walked over towards her little boy who happily reached up to be taken to get cleaned. "Come on you little knucklehead."

It was then left to Goku and Leocht who looked at each other. "What's the problem Goku? Did you really hit your head too hard or suffering some painful memories from my powers forcing back a portion of your mind."

Goku took a seat on the edge of the bed. His head was throbbing. It was too much too soon. What was going on? "None of this makes sense, something happened to Chi-Chi. She was taken and Gohan… Gohan was somewhere and lost." He mumbled slowly looking at Leocht who was several feet away from him.

"Sounds like a hard shock to your mind Kakarot. It must be some false memories I had planted inside of your head." Leocht said apologetically, coming to his side she took a seat beside him and took his hand in hers. The saiyan looking into her brilliant white eyes and finding something was wrong.

"You look like someone…" _What was it? Why can't I remember._ It was like waking up quickly from a dream. His memory was in one place then in another, but the only thing was that his instincts were screaming at him that all of this was wrong. That Chi-Chi wasn't right, that Leocht wasn't right either.

"Well of course I look like someone… I'm not like anyone else." Light laughed gripping the saiyan's palm. "Are you still having trouble, I can imagine with Gohan nearly dying and you barely able to stand after taking so many blows from Broly might leave you weak and vulnerable. It could be very easy for your brain to lose itself in another world. I've done that… unfortunately to others much to Broly's amusement a few times, though I'm ashamed to admit it. Creating a world where someone is lost in them-"

"I'm back mom, with a freshly cleaned baby. Mind taking him for a bit so I can talk with Goku?" Chi-Chi said with a smile as Leocht got up and came to collect the small half-saiyan who cried in exuberance at his grandmother's touch and immediately set about trying to get his chubby hands on her horns.

"Oh no little man, you will not grasp at these again, they are apart of my skull, and you're hands can easily break them." Leocht scolded holding the toddler at length from herself as she carried him away from his parents.

This left the two all alone and Goku just held his head and looked down in shame. "Chi-Chi… I… I'm sorry. I can't explain it… but this is all wrong somehow."

Chi-Chi walked forwards and with one strong push shoved Goku onto his back her thighs on either side of his hips. "Wrong huh? Then how about I remind you of the here and now?" She grinned leaning down to kiss Goku fully on the lips. "I did have mom take our little boy away for some private training… interested?" She purred against his lips as Goku felt the warmth of her body press close to him.

Was this wrong?

Or… maybe…

White straddled Goku her hands pulling at his shirt as Goku's eyes were glazed over. "Yes my little saiyan. Don't you love me?"

"I do love you Chi-Chi, you mean everything to me." The saiyan replied his voice sounding very detached, as if he was speaking without reason or purpose.

 _With Leocht distracting Chi-Chi and this new puppet, oh my I can't wait to enjoy myself. It's been almost a year since i've had such a virile saiyan male to satisfy me!_

Claiming his lips again White found him responding and that willpower to resist him falling further and further. It was so sweet and about to get even sweeter.

[***]

"Fucking bitch… she controlled me the entire time." Broly growled still holding his stomach from the near mortal blow inflicted upon him. Looking at the other saiyans and Vegeta's mate plus offspring.

They looked at Broly in disbelief. Vegeta looked more pissed, "You let a fucking woman control you Legendary? I am disgusted at the mere thought."

"Ahem. Excuse me but I do control you Vegeta." Bulma interjected with a grin to which the Prince's face flushed crimson for a moment as he cursed her under his breath.

"It wasn't by choice you idiot and it didn't happen gradually. Days I would forget or remember things that weren't there, the powers of the damn seer give her so much potential it's insane that Kakarot flew off on his own to try and get his dumb female back."

"So, you're saying my brother is well and truly-"

"Fucked, the damn boy is rightly so." Bardock added with disdain as he looked back towards the window where Gohan sat with his own mate. "Runs off to save one and ends up dumping his brat into Gine's hands. That idiot!" He snarled.

The little half-saiyan was struggling, isolation for so many years took its toll on the boy, and without his father to comfort him it fell to him and Gine to repair so much damage. Though Gine had a knack for raising troubled and unruly saiyans. If Raditz and Kakarot were anything to go by.

He didn't know what to do, how to help him and fix him? Though the only saving grace was the little boys immense strength, having nothing but feral instinct to guide him the boy had played/trained alone getting so much stronger than most would imagine. Bardock scarcely believed the runt had as nearly as much strength as he did.

"So what's the plan Vegeta?" Raditz asked his hands folded behind his head. "What's to stop her from enslaving us?"

Broly spoke first. "She can't control more than one person. She sure as hell can run a hell of a grinder through your head but she won't control you like she did me and no doubt Kakarot presently. Figuring out that she is a damn body snatcher will make even killing her more difficult."

"We do the only thing we can hope to do and that's obliterate the woman and everything inside of her to be sure." Vegeta's cold tone earned him a glare from Bulma. "Woman I don't have a choice in the matter."

"I bet you wouldn't be doing the same thing if it were me. Kami's sake Vegeta learn some compassion." Bulma's scolding tone earned a snicker from the other saiyans finding the human woman quite amusing, especially when she talked down to the prince who was completely whipped.

"Well restraining you woman is easy, a freaking white haired banshee with strength to bring down the legendary infused with the power of mental manipulation and the ability to see the future. Explain to me how i'm supposed to approach that solution if you're so much the fucking genius?" Vegeta spat back at her with a hell of a scowl.

Bulma didn't take the bait and instead surprised everyone. "Well seeing as how Vitae neutralized the dragonballs as a threat to her plans I thought we might do something that could help us to win."

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." Raditz chuckled.

"It's simple, there's another set of dragonballs on another world where Kami/ Piccolo is from, we go to Namek and wish Chi-Chi free and the crazy monster that is possessing people won't have a body so we can stop her." Bulma said proudly earning an 'oooh' from Trunks as he looked up at his mother and saw her pride beaming on her face.

The saiyans in the room save for Bardock rolled their eyes. The elder saiyan's eyes went wide"Namek… That planet that is where the logs from the ship that Vitae stole from Broly was going."

"Wait you mean that she is going to Namek?" Bulma quickly asked as a justifiable fear built inside of her at that information.

"Yes… and no doubt to the planet where these so called Dragonballs are located. Meaning one thing."

Vegeta's knuckles cracked as he quickly realized the situation. "She's going to have a wish before any of us get there…"

 **R &R Please**

 **Kerghan**


	49. A King and Dreams (Vitae Arc)

**Chapter 48: A Dream of Kings**

 **A/N: The second chapter in the Vitae Arc, now i'm sure some of you may question why but my goal is finish this story. It's not technically done we have a whole arc that lead to Chapter 46. How long it will be i'm not sure, but I'll finish this story in its entirety even if people aren't interested in reading this Arc, I have to do this for just me.**

It was all still hazy, he felt fine, hell everything looked great. But why did he still have a feeling that something was off, that there was some kind of itch that he couldn't just scratch.

Yet the more time he spent enjoying himself and not thinking about it, he found himself almost drunk with a feeling of happiness. It was so amazing, with their victory there was nothing that he had to worry about. It was just them…

Leocht was helping Gohan with lunch, the eager baby demanding food from his grandmother who helped him with great spoonfuls that disappeared into his ravenous stomach. "Just a little eating machine aren't you?" The seer cooed to the little boy who only happily pounded his fists demanding more to which he got.

Then there was Chi-Chi who sat between him and his son. The two women spoiling the little boy with so much love and affection it was almost too much for him to handle. Kakarot had been raised by a gentler saiyan mother than most, but Gine still knew exactly how to discipline him when it was required.

"Hun? How about a spar after lunch?"

Blinking Kakarot pulled himself from his thoughts, his eyes looking to Chi-Chi who brought a hand to his shoulder. "Well how about it? Up for a little fight or are you too afraid to fight a strong woman like me?"

Oh she was egging him on and he knew he shouldn't but, why not let his saiyan blood have some fun. "Of course, i'll be sure to hold back enough so you can make dinner this evening." Watching the way her brows narrowed, her lips pressed into a hard glare. She looked so much like a saiyan, she had become so much stronger. Gods he loved that about her, the smirk that crept over his lips only drew a snort from her lips.

"We'll see."

Leocht who had been quietly listening to the conversation watched as Chi-Chi stood up from the table and walked away. The grandmother letting Gohan set about playing with more of his breakfast as she moved from her seat and towards Kakarot.

"Are you feeling alright Kakarot? You still seem to be off?" Her hand going to the saiyan's forehead, though his kind were rarely ill. She treated him as if he were a human.

Kakarot wasn't sure himself. It was hard to place even into words. "Can't you tell me? Aren't you the psychic mind reader?" Pushing away her hand he looked to Leocht's white eyes which appeared so soft and inviting.

"I might be able to peer into your mind, but I am not you, I do not know how you feel." Drawing back her hair, "But you are troubled, like a dream." Her voice trailing off into a whisper. "Where does one begin? Where does one end?"

The saiyan watched her as she brought her head closer towards her. "Do you know where you are?"

Well he was at home… There was a flare from Leocht's eyes, her hands touching his gently. A lingering sensation that bothered him slowly left him. Why was he thinking so hard about this, all those doubts slowly left him like water running off a leaf.

Leocht smiled, "I thought so." She drew back from Kakarot and returned to her grandson. "Come along Gohan, you and Grandma are having a fun afternoon together and away from all these fighters corrupting you." She spoke to the little boy who happily cried.

"Gwandma!"

"Oh yes that's a good little Gohan!" She praised scooping him up and carrying him off, his childish cries fading away. _Damnit what is wrong with me? Why do I keep feeling this way?_

* * *

Bardock sat in a chair kicked up against the wall. A long toothpick in his teeth.

Raditz sat on the counter looking at his bandaged hands and arms. "You know their fucked."

Broly still with a thick mess of bandages added to his stomach sat reverse in a chair. The legendary warrior still ashamed about his defeat, that he had been more than just brought low. He had been humiliated in the process, twisted, corrupted, and used like the weaklings he crushed underfoot. Yet his eyes looked to Vegeta who stood with his back to all of them.

The saiyan prince was still silent. There was a flood of emotions currently going through him, but he did not show them. He had received a message from his father, the King that nearly half the saiyan army had been mobilized to go and deal with a new threat to their empire and order. A new being calling herself, _White._

The blasted bitch who had consumed Leocht and Chi-Chi was now going to be fighting an entire army of saiyans. His father, elites, and nobles alike would be facing down this monstrosity. Afterall the bitch had beaten Broly. It took the power of two super-saiyans in addition but she had been the one, _not him,_ to deliver that decisive blow.

Strumming his fingers along his forearm Vegeta mulled over his options. What was he going to actually do? He'd been given a message, not a chance to reply to it.

Even if he did would they receive it in time? It might take a week or more… Then for it to go to who it needed? _Just. Fuck!_ He released a growl of frustration.

"Our options are limited. Either attempt to join up with the saiyan army," Bardock and Raditz shook their heads at that one. "Or we attempt to push through to Namek and cut that white haired bitch off." Yet that plan was just as foolish to attempt.

Because White knew the future, she could see it, shape it, mold it to her will. So this left them in a position with almost no options.

"Let's just go and fight her, at least we'll have one hell of a battle if we're going to die. That's at least something I can live with as a saiyan." Broly's tone turning the prince's attention back to him. "If we don't die then we get stronger. After that injury I'll be even more powerful than before." The legendary's face twisting into a grin as he could just imagine that kind of new titanic battle.

"We are going to fight her Broly, but," He said earning a snort from the stronger saiyan. "We are not blind fools, we know what we're up against, if dying in battle is our fate then so be it. I'd rather kill that bitch, our race deserves victory not a posthumous end." Though that was true, he'd also learn to value the things that he did not have before. Even if one of them was a hideous, annoying, weak, blue haired wench. He still _enjoyed_ being around her. He had ascended because of her, gotten stronger thanks to her, and he'd like to continue enjoying the benefits of being around her if at all possible.

Still the woman was working on a way to get them all to Namek from the coordinates on their scouters with the least travel time possible. To where the legendary fabled dragon balls existed of that world originated from.

Since the ones on Earth that did exist no longer worked thanks to White who had tricked Kami and Piccolo into fusing into one being. So they didn't have the use of the Earth's dragonballs…

Bardock picked some leftover breakfast from his teeth with his toothpick, "I'm not looking to die like you young kids. But we don't have time to sit around and discuss, we need a decision and we need one soon."

Sitting around idle was something he never did very well, he hadn't been a planet purger without being active and fighting for years on end. Coming home for spare time to spend time with his mate and two disobedient brats.

"Let's just get to the damn world and figure this shit out from there if we can't plan anything. Truth is we don't know a damn thing, we don't know how strong this freak is, what she knows, and what she's planning."

Raditz chuckled dropping from the counter, "I agree with that old man." Bardock rolled his eyes figuring his son was being sarcastic. "No really, I mean think about it. We can't plan anything because she would know. So why don't we just use good old fashion chaos?"

Vegeta looked back at the other saiyan with a snort. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"That thing knows what we're going to do. So why not just do what she can't? If we don't know what we are doing how could she? If there's no plan, no coordination how would she be able to predict four saiyans who are doing what they want?"

Broly snickered amused with the weaker saiyan's ambition. "I actually like it. I don't plan for fights, I just get into them. It would also be hard for her to do her little mental games if we don't know what we are doing."

Raditz's smirk grew broader as he actually got praised from the Legendary. "I mean if this bitch is all knowing then why try and think about it? Let's just go for the throat-"

"What about your brother Kakarot?" Bardock added looking at his son as if he had forgotten that detail.

"Bah," Raditz said waving it off, "We don't know if he's alive or dead, or maybe he's controlled by that bitch. Who cares? We'll just kick his ass and go from there. Even if the idiot is super-saiyan he's not Broly or the prince. Put Broly head to head against her, let Vegeta beat up my fool brother and we can do what we have too."

"I am your prince weakling, do not assume to use my name as if it were so freely to be given out." Vegeta's irritated voice causing Raditz to give an over exasperated sigh.

Though before another riveting debate session could begin the door opened and in scampered on his two feet the heir apparent prince Trunks. The small lavender haired saiyan had gone looking for his father after escaping the clutches of his grandmother while she cooked lunch.

"Dada!" The little boy exclaimed looking to his father making his way over to which the Prince sighed as he felt his son's hands wrap around his leg. "Play dada! Pleeease?" Though playing with his father was training with ki balls and learning how to fly. Though the young toddler didn't realize it.

"Not now boy," Vegeta snorted trying to shake off his son but he held firm to his father's pants.

"Heh, at least the little miss colored freak has some saiyan in him." Broly chuckled amused though he earned a glare from the prince.

"He's my son and regardless of his hideous coloring you will not speak ill of it. Only i'm allowed to bitch about it." Vegeta replied angrily as Trunks looked to the larger saiyan warrior sitting backwards in the chair. He pointed at him as if curious, looking upwards to his father for answers.

"And I," Broly said standing upright in front of the prince. "Am the Legendary, and you have a duty to provide me with a female heir so that I might keep the line of a Legendary in the royal family. Yet you have bound yourself to a weak female and will produce non saiyan offspring." The larger warrior stood in front of Vegeta and looked down at him. "I am well within my rights to kill you for tarnishing the royal bloodline, so be thankful that I haven't."

Vegeta's face fell into a flat line. He looked up at Broly who looked down at him. Siring a half breed was punishable by death and had been for years.

Bardock just snorted, "Well you two can have your little cock fight when you need to, but my grandson is already one tough little bastard. As far as I care at this point it doesn't matter. We saiyans fight and adapt."

Broly blinked first turning away from the prince. "Just make sure you sire me a girl sometime in the future with that banshee of yours."

Vegeta reached down pulled up Trunks from his leg and carried him under his stomach. Figuring he would go and find the damn woman and see what her timetable was. Healed or not, plan or no plan.

They were going to head out to fight White, and deal with her.

"Food old man?" Raditz commented as the other saiyans left the area.

Bardock didn't reply as he just got up and headed out. He wouldn't understand these young saiyans, he couldn't hope to try. Back in his day things were much, much simpler.

* * *

White proudly stood atop her little home away from home, her hands on her hips as she strolled about the roof, filled with a feeling of anticipation. Dressed in a white training gi and pink accents, a stark contrast to the orange and blue that she had watched Chi-Chi use. This was far more appropriate colors for her. Tying her hair back into a neat bun she remained idly waiting for the show.

Her lovely brainwashed puppet was sitting down on the roof. His eyes were partially glossed over as he was still fighting the powers she had cast upon him.

Her son Goku or Kakarot depending on the name she would choose for him was a decent addition to her plans. Smiling she walked forwards as thousands of saiyans descended downwards onto the world she was on, she could see the drop pods falling from orbit and heading for the area all around her.

' _What are you going to do?'_ The whisper of her hosts body spoke to her and White shrugged.

"I haven't decided my dear, considering they aren't coming to ask for my forgiveness and apologize for all of the terrible things they have done. I suppose killing half of them would be an example, but also since the arrogant fool that is King Vegeta is coming down to have a few choice words with me." She laughed at the image of the King, such an aristocrat and man so self absorbed in himself and his people. It would be only the greatest of honors to educate him on the folly of his path.

' _What have you done to Goku?'_

She cast her vision back to Kakarot, he looked forlorn. A far cry from the many forms he had worn up until this point. ' _What have you done!?'_ The demanding voice from inside called out, though she didn't need to answer she figured she could at least humor her.

"I've merely put Kakarot into a dream world. He's living out the perfect vision of a happy home on Earth. In a sense i've given him a place to spend his time without worry, fear, or anger." White explained simply, though it was more than that.

' _ **Calm yourself Chi-Chi, Vitae isn't hurting him.'**_ The voice of Leocht spoke through to Chi-Chi's consciousness. But as Chi-Chi tried her best to protest her ability to speak directly to Vitae was taken away. Her ability to look through her own eyes faded as she was drawn back inside of her very mind. She could feel her appendages becoming numb as if she was being compressed into a tiny ball, that piece of her that still existed was tightly locked away.

White turned and let herself watch as the saiyans who had arrived slowly drew themselves out, she could count them all out, but that would take too much of her time. They surrounded her, some elite warriors, others professional soldiers, some were lower class purge teams. Even if they weren't the Legendary they made up for in raw power with sheer numbers.

Perhaps this was the largest gathering of saiyans for battle in their history? White could guess that it was. But her attention narrowed as she watched the rows and rows of saiyans part in the air and let a single stoic figure pass through, his blood red cape and amulet identifying him as royalty. Not that White didn't already know the King.

Their ruler, King Vegeta, father of the prince and the namesake passed down from generation until the half-breed still unknown to all except for the saiyans on Earth. It was considered to be the strongest line of saiyans, bred to be the best in all aspects.

How funny it would be to humble this overblown man? White kept her emotions down as the King stopped just twenty feet away, floating in the air looking at her.

"Ah, greetings King Vegeta. To what does this soul have the honor having such a grand introduction?" White dipped herself into a bow.

"Are you the being that has openly declared the end of my people? The one that had sent out a broadcast declaring the defeat of my son and the Legendary?" King Vegeta directed his words, he wasn't about to debate or discuss this.

A being of immeasurable power arrived on this world, took it all but hostage with the notion of saying that it had bested Prince Vegeta and Broly in combat. An open declaration of war, and an insult to the entirety of his people.

The fact that their had been no signal or communication from Broly's private line in almost a week… it gave pause to the empire. Though only the king and a handful of his hand selected advisors knew it.

The same world his son had gone to. It made the saiyan king take this threat as seriously as it could be. A force that could bring his son low and then Broly? It had to be eliminated quickly.

He did not know the fates of the saiyans there, but as a king and a father he assumed the worst for all of them. So he took the only appropriate response he could, one to avenge his people's honor. To stamp out any signs of dissent, disrespect, and undeserving filth. But as a father, if this creature had indeed done the impossible. Then it would fall to him to restore the honor of his line and people and kill the one responsible.

Yet it was this creature, a woman with white hair and soft complexion? But the disgust in his eyes shifted as he looked and saw the saiyan Kakarot sitting down a long stare showed in the saiyans eyes.

"Kakarot? Are you not supposed to be dead?" He asked but received no response. The saiyan merely stared off into the nothing not even a flinch. Spitting with disgust the monarch looked the creature in front of him. "Are you that creature?"

She turned her face up to look at him and smile a most devious smile. "That I am."

A thousand saiyans did not hesitate and fired at once. Even if it was a ruse, they would not give any creature mercy for such open defiance.

The explosion ripped outwards leveling the entire building and all of those inside.

King Vegeta who raised a shield around himself had moved back enough to allow his warriors to do what was needed. Stood there quietly his eyes focused, it had been too long since he had a proper battle. One where lives were measured and taken away. Where his own worth would be measured in his strength, that his right to be crowned king was just.

The dust and debris slowly settled revealing a glowing white aura around on White who was radiantly smiling. "My, King Vegeta. I'd believe that you just tried to kill me?" Her voice and tone almost mocking, then her smile and positive demeanour vanished. "It's just like you saiyans, kill first, think later, butcher everyone who is a threat to your narrow minded view." Looking back towards Kakarot with a sneer. "Go."

Kakarot who was equally untouched by the explosion fired off into the first saiyan, his fist smashing into the wretch's chest out the back. A burst of ki coming from the exposed hand and into the next line of saiyans behind his first victim.

As Kakarot was quickly swarmed with attackers White's gaze turned to KIng Vegeta.

The two stared at one another, the King's fury only growing as he heard the screams of his subjects being killed by a clearly traitorous saiyan. He began to power up encasing his body in a blue aura watching as White began to scream as her power was being drawn forth.

A pair of white pristine wings made of energy formed at her back. "Ready to die?" She asked as her ki cracked and sparked all around her.

King Vegeta didn't answer and just flew straight at her. His fist connecting with the palm of her hand. The shockwave rippling outwards as the King felt her hands wrap over his fist and pull it down slowly. His foot swung outwards until it met her knee. He threw his other fist and it met the same fate as the first.

"I am the future of this universe saiyan," White held the saiyan King's fists in place as she looked into his eyes. "No longer will world's fear your wrath or any other tyrant who will hold claim over these creatures."

King Vegeta snarled, "You will die here today," breaking one hand free and slamming his fist squarely into White's cheek who barely twitched from the effect.

"No murder, planet killer, genocidal king, and monster. It is you who will die today." With that she threw the King away from her. "Now you shall-" White's speech stopped as he her mouth fell agape.

' _You… You… DO NOT CONTROL ME-!' A voice and fiery presence screamed coming up from inside of white._

"Damnit… Chi-Chi… Stop interfering with what is right." White felt her body twitching, it was actively fighting against her.

King Vegeta didn't waste the opportunity and hit White sending her backwards, the blow and act superficial at best but the King could see there was weakness. "Destroy the abomination now-!" He shouted to his men not currently engaged with Kakarot, their hands aimed at her. "Haaah-!" Vegeta roared as a massive burst of yellow ki tore from his hands straight towards the struggling White. Hundreds more came from those gathered around as they unleashed one devastating volley after another.

White struggled to maintain her barrier as her body was currently fighting her, Chi-Chi's clear and present mental fortitude and strength were not easy to overcome like Leocht and many others before her.

"Leocht… lock her away, I can't- I can't focus!" White demanded to her subservient being that was incharge of keeping the woman emotionally subdued until she understood why this was important and needed. That everything was for the greater good, that the universe needed her to be doing this, to be changing the very landscape for everyone's sake!

But White had a trump card as a burst of golden yellow ki soon engulfed her.

* * *

 _(Kakarot's Fictional World)_

"Hey Ch-Chi what is wrong?" Kakarot asked as he saw his wife panting, she had just stopped in the middle of their spar. She seemed to be in trouble, his hand going to her cheek.

"N-N-Nothing." She managed through breaths. Something rippled from underneath as she shook and brought her arms around his body. " _Help me…"_ She whispered softly, her fingers gripping the back of his gi tightly as to not let go.

Then just as suddenly as she reached out to him she threw him away. "I'm not dying Goku, get over it." Everything was fine with her again apparently. "Come on let's get back to it-!" She shouted her earlier energy was back and she charged back at him.

He wasn't given a chance to ask her what that was about, what was going on. He blocked her blows and took off after her into the air…

* * *

White unleashed her Super-saiyan upon the saiyans, while Kakarot was sparing with her in his mind in actuality he was beating saiyans left and right, his mind still lost within a fog as he sent a saiyan careening down into the ground like a meteor before being assaulted by several more.

Having regained control of herself again White looked to King Vegeta. Raising her hand up she taunted him to come for her. "Don't be afraid oh King of the saiyans." Her mocking words enraging the King who charged her once again.

The two exchanging a flurry of blows Vegeta's glancing and blocked at every turn by White who sent several strong blows back into him. One shattering the armor on his hip, the other breaking off the entire shoulder plate.

Swinging around him White locked the King in a choke hold. No saiyans were able to come to the King's rescue as a super-saiyan beat down one after another before they even had the chance to get close.

"Beg for mercy King Vegeta, I may grant you it." White spoke into his ear, her legs flaring outwards and locking around his arms keeping them pinned at his side as her glowing white energy wings wrapped around the two of them blocking vision of the King's head.

The King struggled, though the action was in vain as he could feel that he was no match for this creature's strength, slowly his consciousness slipped further and further as his air was cut off. A heavy rasp escaped his throat as the arm tightened further.

"The KING-!" Voices screamed as dozens of sayians tried to make their way to him only to be met with Kakarot's glowing blonde hair and teal eyes.

Then it all ended as a loud crack came and out from White's arms dropped the King of All Saiyans. He plummeted towards the ground and impacted with a heavy thud. The small crater he created was rushed by the remaining saiyans. His eyes were gray and his arms and chest were bent at odd angles.

"Long live the King." White mocked as she floated overtop them. Her plan was beginning and the second part was complete… the next one would be the world of Namek.

Where her wish could be granted, and everything could be set right, this universe and all of those who inhabited it could be saved.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
